


Sages soulution

by anrte



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Rebirth, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 177
Words: 333,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anrte/pseuds/anrte
Summary: What happens when the great Sage of six paths isn't satisfied with how things are going to end. He....
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Shiranui Genma & Original Character(s), Uchiha Shisui & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Additional tags and characters will be added when I learn to use this app or as the story progresses . Tee hee

Ch. 1. The end of the beginning  
1.pov

After so many years of fear I find myself in this situation. I am in same cave as a four member squad I have been trying not to meet. My life sucks. I am not afraid of them but I am nonetheless afraid they will recognize me and then I will be unable to act freely. The atmosphere is so awkward, oh God why did it have to rain today, if it hadn't rained they would not need a shelter. Well now I am in the darkness of the cave while they are at front of the cave. Exactly where my bags and scrolls are. Well I must be thankful to the Sage of six paths for giving me abilities of the sensor. If I didn't have them I would be dead by now or if I was like recognized by these people, only because these abilities I have successfully escaped into the darkness before they could see me. I don't know why they are respecting my privacy but I am thankful for that. Shall I explain to you how I found myself in this situation. It all started: ...........................................................................  
2 and half years before  
.......................................................................................  
I am a Boy who likes reading and writing, I like to watch everything even anime, some cartoons, dramas etc... Well all of that falls into the water after I die of extreme stress, which was caused by my final test, I was relieved that I didn't have to live anymore because I never liked real world hence why I liked to read and watch everything. I thought that would be a ending but it turned to be a bizarre beginning. I didn't know what I was. Who I was or where I was. All around me was black floor and white ceiling. It wasn't hot nor cold. It wasn't large place nor small. I felt lost, until I have seen something, a black ball soon after, I guess I do not know how much time have passed, I saw somebody. He had whased brown hair, three weird eyes which I recognized as a kind of sharingan and a pair of rinnegan eyes. Then it hit me he was the character of Naruto. The Sage of six paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki. His first words to me were :"You are recainated here because I wished that things wouldn't be same as how it ended last time." I could not express my anger, surely I was angry, but I couldn't feel any emotion. Then he said :"I am sorry but right now you can't feel anything nor can you do anything. To do anything you have to form a contract with me." I asked" Why me" surely there were other candidates ,he answered :" I had only one chance of doing this jutsu, I couldn't pick anybody, it is just coincidence that you have been picked. But I now know why your soul was picked " I asked "why" He answered :"Your soul fits this world. It kinda reminds me of some who had lived in this world." I asked : "What am I supposed to do. Can I refuse to make contract with you. " He answered :" I am afraid not, if you refuse you would be sent back to relive your life and then again you would be sent here. Do you wish that to happen,." I felt lost, well what can i lose, so I asked :" What do I need to do to form a contract with you." 


	2. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning more about my character... Hints about future chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter whenever you see:... I want to guess something.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter which is slightly longer than previous. This is my second ever chapter.  
> I will try to post here every day.

1.pov  
Sage of six paths looked at me and said :" Well you just need to say yes to all of my proposals. "  
I interrupted him :" What kind of proposal."   
Sage of six paths :"You need to agree with all of my plans. Well you will also need new body."  
I asked : "What is wrong with my body."   
Sage asnwerd:"Well how do I say it, I only summed your soul not your body."   
I said : " I am fine with that, I don't care much about my looks."   
Sage said:" There is one problem there, because your soul is so pure…"   
I shouted : "What, it can't be, is it because that I am …."   
Sage :"Well yes I said because you are pure."   
I asked : "Well if it is like that, then it can't be helped. But if I said yes would I have to be born again and be baby."   
Sage:"Well no you are going to be reborn as a eight year old."   
I sighed:"That is more agreeable, that means I would only be 10 years older mentally than physically."   
Sage :" Well yes, but you aren't just going to appear there now, we need to make plans, train you, make a believable back story. What is your name maybe we can use it here too. "  
I said :" I am sorry but I wasn't japanese, so my name wouldn't match this world, but I agree to my stay here for now. "  
Sage :" Oh I see, then what is your name. "  
I said :" My name is Ante, it comes from names such as Antonio or Antun, I was named after my grandfather. "  
Sage :" Well we can't use that name, but we can name you after one of your ancestors here. "  
I said :" That is great idea but I don't know who I am, you didn't tell me that yet, remember? "  
Sage :" Ah yes I kinda forgot that, well you will be a member of Uzumaki clan. "  
I was surprised :" But I don't have Uzumaki temper, I am pretty calm. "  
Sage :" Well yes, but your soul is most compatible with souls of Uzumaki clan. "  
I :" Well then there is only one name that comes to mind. "  
Sage:" Ah yes I think that we are thinking about the same name. So how about your back story. "  
I said:" I thought It would be best if it was based on my previous life, after all I was an orphan, my mother and father have died when I was only four and I was raised by my strict grandparents who didn't like me, but they also died in fire soon after I was 8 then. After that incident I was placed in care of social care I lived in orphanage and some of the forms when I was older, well I didn't want to grow up and my finals were coming, I did them well but I was to afraid to grow up so I was under lot of pressure. What to do, should I go to college or should I work somewhere. But I was so emocionaly unstable that I couldn't eat well and I ended dead before I could understand where my life was going. "  
Sage:" Such a sad story, but we can use   
some parts of your story, like your parents death and why don't we say that your parents left you to their master who looked after you for 2 years before he died. "  
I asked :" Should we make him bad parent figure because I kinda hate my grandparents, or at last I hated them. "  
Sage asnwerd :" Well if it would be easier to make it more convincing that way then sure. "  
I :" So how about this one: my parents were hunted down when I was barely 3 years, they fought bravely but they realized that they were going to die so they decided to use their summons to take me to their master. When I got there their master was very surprised that my mother and father would send their child to man who was their master but also man who betrayed them once. He took mercy on his students legacy and raised me as a true shinobi until he died when I was 5."  
Sage:" Very good, shall we move on next topic. "  
I asked :" Do you mean to where and when am supposed to appear in your world. "  
Sage said :" Yes, I think it is best after the fall of Uzumaki clan but before Obito death. "  
I said :" Well certainly before Obito dies but why not when Uzumaki clan is still trilling"   
Sage :" Then your name will be already in use and you would be suspicious to the Uzumaki clan."   
I realized :"Ah yes I forgot that Uzumaki have such long lifespans."  
Sage:"Well as I said I would at least send you 4 to 5 years before his death, I will personally train you while you are here but once you aren't here our connection will be possible only in case you are in close death situations. But I have found solution even for that, expacialy because you are Uzumaki. "  
I exclaimed :" Eh you mean to make me jinchuriki. "  
Sage :" You catch up quickly. "  
I felt embarrassed because it was my first praise in over 10 years :" Well thank you"i said really queit, but the with more confidence I asked :" Which biju would I hold? "   
Sage :" You will hold Isobu or Sanbi."   
I asked :" What has happened to it is jinchuriki, I don't remember anything about who was his jinchuriki before Rin or later Yagura."   
Sage asnwerd :"His jinchuriki has already died and Kiri forces are trying to collect its Chakra in one place. After they collect and seal it they try to find suitable sacrifice for host."   
I said :"You mean like they did with Rin."   
Sage asnwerd :"Yes but I will be contact with both you and Isobu so you won't have many problems with him, well I doubt he would make problems but he may try to leave if he had a chance."   
I said :"Well that is good, but I will still need to train to cooperate with him."   
Sage : "Well yes, but before you will need to train yourself to become a jinchuriki, and you will also need train the gifts I am going to bestown upon you."   
I asked :" What kind of gifts are you offering."   
Sage asnwerd :" I was thinking of making you a sensor or tracker. "  
I said:" Well It would be more beneficial if I became a sensor and tracker if Isobu will be willing to heal him once I obtain him, and obviously I will have huge chakra reserves, witch affinity would I have? "  
Sage :" Well you are calm so probably water and earth. "  
I exclaimed :" Oh you thought of that too. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even in the cannon it isn't explained what happened to Isobu before Rin, we don't have any information so everything that is written about him in today's chapter has came from my head.  
> Please leave a comment if you are confused or if you want to try to guess what those... hide. Try to guess the name of the main character.


	3. Creating new body and training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answer from the last chapter. It kinda hints for future chapters..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter which is slightly longer than previous one. I think from now all chapters will have 1 k words. We are getting ready for real action really soon. If you are worried about first pov. I will say that soon there will be 3.pov. But not today.

1.Pov  
Sage :" I shall start creating your new body in this plain place" as Sage said that around me light started to brighten, world started to spin and twist, compres and shook. I finally could touch, feel, taste. I saw a one particular color. Red, my hair was red. Well of course it was red I am Uzumaki, after all. My hands were so gentle, my skin so white, I was even paler than in my last life, than it hit me I was short, well I am 8 I will probably grow some. I had to check if what Sage said was true so my hand moved from my head to my lower abdomen I touched that place and I realized he didn't lie.   
I was girl. And I remember our earlier conversation :  
Sage said:" There is one problem there, because your soul is so pure you won't be boy anymore"   
I shouted : "What, it can't be, is it because that I am virgin. "   
Sage :"Well yes I said because you are pure."   
Oh God what now, if I date a guy would that be gay, or if I date a girl would that be gay too. Well who am I kindling I didn't date anyone in my entire life in which I had time to do so, but in this life I won't have time for that. So in conclusion I am safe.   
The next thing that caught my attention was how long my hair was, it was just above my hips, I had bangs which were just above my red eyebrows or I assumed that they were red too. One of the Sages orbs turned into the mirror and first thing that caught my attention was that I was naked in front of the Sage, I almost lost my control over my anger. For God sake I am Uzumaki only for minute and I almost acted like one. I cought and quickly said:"clothes" Sage understood immediately and provide some. He even turned away to let me change. I have found black miniskirt which was in my opinion a little bit short but, I can't help it. I didn't know anything about male fashion, and definitely didn't know girls x6tfashion either. Top was darhish brown t-shirt. I finally had better look at my reflection, I saw my chubby cheeks and my ears which weren't big nor small, I would say that we're perfect. Then I saw a mole under my left eye it wasn't big. Then I saw my eyes they were like my mothers in my previous life. While I only have saw her in pictures. I allways remember her greenish eyes with slightly blue coloring. The more sun raises hit them they looked more blue. I guess they will be reminder of my past life.   
Sage interupeted my line of thoughts by saying :"Are you done checking out yourself."   
I answered : " Yes I am. I most admit that you really did a good job, mister."   
Sage :"Mister? Well are you ready for training."   
I felt embarrassed :"It kinda fells weird to call you Sage, all the time so I decided to use code, well of course I am ready for training."  
Sage warned :" Be ready it will be harsh, firstly I will explain what you will need to do daily. Understand?"   
I:"Yes, mister."   
Sage :"OK so first you will need a lot of training in chakra control, then you will need some training in ninjustu, plenty of training for only basics of genjutsu, some of training in taijustu, I will teach you some basics of fuinjutsu, and lastly meditation. Okay for chakra control you probably have heard for exercises such as tree walking and water walking. I will create here one tree and one pond so you can practice it here, you will also do harder versions of these exercises once you complite them. For ninjustu I will teach you some of your elemental jutsu. For genjutsu will firstly teach you how to break yourself from one, and than to create some easier ones, if you can't learn how to break genjutsu I will teach you to make a seal for them. I will teach you Uzumaki clans katas and some basics of taijustu. For fuinjutsu I will teach you how to make some basics seals such as paper bomb or other kinds of bombs and storage seal, henge seal and more. For meditation will be probably easiest for you. It is very important that when I transfer you this plain to real world that you keep practicing every single thing. Well except genjutsu you won't be able to make any kind of breakthrough on your own. "  
I asked:" Than shall we start with meditation first, so that I can better understand chakra. "  
Sage responded :" Definitely. If you close your eyes firmly follow my voice you will get it really fast than you just need to remember the feeling. "  
I closed my eyes and followed Sages voice, in the beginning I felt calmnest. The deeper I followed the voice the hotter my surroundings become. I felt a spark, then I felt small flame and later I thought I was in the middle of forrest fire. Sage said that I have done. Than I began with chakra control first needed to climb the tree, I succeeded after 60 tries, than I had to water walk, I didn't count how many times have I had fallen in water, after I succeeded in that came heavy part. Sage explain than now will have to climb on the tree and from the highest branch I should hang, but my hair and clothes can't move from where they were. After that Sage :"Well now we are going to start with chakra suppression, you will need that because you have large resources." I had really hard time with this one, but after I am only here to learn how to do it and practice will make it easier. We soon started training to break genjutsu, Sage would set up genjutsu I would need to distrube my chakra, a by hurting myself, or b my eruption of my own chakra. The genjutsu with time were harder to notice. Thankfully I broke them all. Then he explained how to create low level genjutsu, by using small amounts of chakra to distrube nature chakra and persons chakra. I had really hard time practicing because Sage obliviously was immune to genjutsu, but he checked flow of chakra and helped me when I was stuck. Next thing he showed me two of water releases and earth releases techniques. Water releases were named Water Gun Tehniques(B-rank ninjustu, offensive, all ranges) and Water Gun : Quick Shot(used for attack, range to 10 meters) and for earth releases Earth Style: Mud Wall(defensive jutsu, range depends on the skill of the user) and Earth Style: Rising Rock Jutsu (Offensive, Short range (0-5m)). Sage first showed me hand seals. I tried I obliously couldn't make jutsu as big as his but I nonetheless succeeded. When I had done them all he said that I should try to break my Earth Style: Mud Wall with my other jutsus. I only succeeded with Water Gun Tehniques. He said I should try all off them equally. Next thing on list was taijustu he showed me 30 different katas of Uzumaki and said they usually incorporate fuinjutsu in them. Well I had really fun there I always loved to dance, and this style of fighting reminded me of dancing a lot. Still it was extremely hard and exhausting. So after we ended that segment we had a break Sage brought a meal, I do not know from where but it was delicious and I won't complain. The last thing we practiced was fuinjutsu, and as you guess it I was lot of reading, I kinda loved it at first but as time moved on it was hard to understand all the points. So Sage decided that I would need to brought close to the Uzushino, to try and find some books there. My lesson were fun, we practiced everything two more times before my departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All jutsu that are mentioned are realeted to Naruto somehow, some are in games some in anime it self. I described genjutsu how I see it and some other genres of jutsu top. Please leave a comment if you are confused or if I have messed up with something.


	4. A new journey begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. This chapter is one of last slow paced chapters.

3.pov

Nature was flourishing birds were singing, island was living with creatures but none of them were humans, animals walked freely, it was harmony, fishes were jumping from water, sky was clear, it was noon.  
Suddenly the space around the sea distorted. The sky glowed with more light, everything turned quiet and the redhead girl appeared from nowhere, everything stopped only thing you could here was harsh breathing coming from a girl. The girl was small all sweaty and pale like she never saw sun. She stood there only for a minute, when her breath was a bit more calmed down she moved to the east and that's when all the animals went to west. Because animals can fell the uneasiness of that girl, they can feel her pain. The girl have felt pain for people she did not know, with people she didn't have many connections, only connection was genes she has in this body. But still she felt horrible, because she is going to steal from a dead people. She walked in the village , she stopped, she could still smell blood in the ground, the houses were destroyed, there was dried blood everywhere, thankfully there weren't any bodies, which raised a question in her head, where were the bodies, did Konoha buried them or were they taken by the enemy. When she finally adjusted she started moving again, she searched for any important looking building, but found none. However her search wasn't meaningless she found the map of the village on one of remaining walls. She studied it, and she found a pathway to the library. When she finally stepped into a library, she instantly vomited, it was humid with smell of blood and in front of her was large number of rats eating what it seemed to be shinobi. A Kiri shinobi,who probably failed to run away from the traps library was full off. She continued slowly, carefully, until whole library started to light up. And on the wall letters appeared : Don't be afraid little one, Uzumakis are safe here. It seemed that library was run with seals and that it could recognize an Uzumaki. The girl still continued carefully, searching for a books of sealing, when she would found one she would put them in her storage seals. By the end of her exploration she had found 5 thick books. While 2 were for beginners, 2 for intermidiate and 1 was for advanced seals.  
She felt hungry, her stomach was growing, she seemed to be in pain. She sighed :"I should eat, let's go hunting."

She hunted down 2 rabbits and made fire to cook them. She went to sea and took some water from it, when she came back rabbits were done so she putted water in pot and started cooking water. She ate one rabbit and she storaged the other one. She drank some of the water she cook and stored the rest. She knew that she needed to move, possibly closer to Land of Water if she wanted to catch their attention. Land of Water was to east, but the sea was probably too large for her to make it there, so she needed to to the south were borders were between Land of Water and Land of Fire, it even gave her reasons to be their she could say she was headed to Konoha if anybody asked which she doubted. She mused :"Sage did say that they just captured Sanbi, so there is still time for me to travel and train, they after all need to collect all of his chakra, which is going to take ages."

So the girl continued her journey, with slow tempo, she would run for 4 hours a day, then hunt for 4 hours to get some food, and than train for 8 hours, 1 hour for meditation, 2 hours for chakra control which has significantly improved, 1 hour for taijustu, then she would have a break and eat what she caught, then she would proceed with ninjustu training which lasted for 2 hours, one hour for earth style and other hour for water style. To finish her day she would read the books from library, she usually spends 2 hours reading but sometimes she gets lost in books. She had her security system, all she had to do was to release chakra wawe and she could sense everything around her, all the animals, but she still need to learn how to control it, because of her lack control she suffered from slight headaches from overweight of information. While she was in Land of Whirepools, she could not fell any living person, so she concluded that the island was abandoned. The closer she came to the south shore of Land of Whirepools, she could pick up more and more chakra signals. She felt like they were fighting, so she assumed it was 3. Great Ninja War. Had war already started, she didn't know she never asked Sage, nor has she know Naruto storyline before 3. Great Ninja War, so she decided to have rest there and train, but to travel faster from here onwards, hers journey already lasted 3 months, she did feel stronger, but she did not have anybody to compare herself, and she also lacked combat experience.

She estimated it would take her 3 months more to the border. However that would not be the end there, she doesn't know if there would be any kiri or konoha jonin, while if there was a konoha ninja stationed there she would need to avoid him under every circumstances, and if there is none she won't need to worry about it, but if there aren't any kiri ninja there she will need to wait, or if she doesn't fell safe on the border maybe she could walk into Land of Water, but the problem then would be they would think she is spy from Konoha. And among other thing she isn't sure in her suppression of chakra. So she is hoping for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope someone will express his opinion. Please leave a comment if you are confused or if you have any questions. You can try to guess name of main character.


	5. Not planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rotten luck of the main character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, this is last of slow paced chapters.

3.pov

4 months later. 

The journey to the border was more difficult than originally expected, because as soon as the girl approached the sea she could feel uneasiness in the air, wind started to pick up and the sky started to darken. It became clear that the storm was coming. The storms around Land of Whirepools were unavoidable, they were quite a lot of them. While she couldn't crops the sea at this time, she decided to train. She did not know how long the storm will last, so she firstly went to find a shelter. 

The storm lasted for whole 2 weeks. But the redhead did not waste any time, she trained extra hard, she gathered food and water worth of a whole month. She felt more ready to go now. She knew now that 3. Great Ninja War was ongoing, because she felt more and more chakra signals coming from southwest. 

The girl started her journey once again when the storm calmed down, she needed to cross the sea as quickly as possible. Luckily there were few of smaller islands on her way, she decided to have few of them as her pit stops. She started moving around 5 in the morning. 

She was exhausted when she landed on her first pit stop, she didn't expect the sea to be so restless after the storm, she arrived 5 hours later than she expected. She expected to come around noon to first pit stop but she obviously failed at that. Now she can't make it to the second pit stop before the early morning if she continued. So she decided to train and sleep at this island and than continue at early morning. 

The sea traveling lasted for 5 days longer than expected, things weren't going as planned, and with current luck she know it would only be worse from now. Indeed it was, she had to supress her chakra signals whole way, which made her move more slowly, she still used her sensor ability to find how close are shinobi forces. She didn't want to be in close aproximity. She decided that close proximity was 3 kilometers. Thankfully she was only once at the risk, she could feel 4 chakra signals, around 3 kilometers to the West, she was moving to South, while they were moving to East. She suspected that they were some of Konoha forces, because she could feel one larger and 3 smaller chakra signals. She had to stop to analize her situation, but she didn't feel threatened by their presence. 

So she continued. She felt that it was easier to hide in this forest but she still wasn't confident in her abilities, she was she could outrun a genin, but anything higher than that not likely. While she was getting closer to the border she felt more of that uneasiness. She had around 1 month of walk to there. But she could already feel how packed chakra signals there were. If her luck was good, only half of the shinobi there would be from Konoha, so around 20, she HAD to avoid what it seemed as 6 jonin and 2 chun in and rest were capable genin, "that was so planned" she sighed sarcastically. 

While she traveled closer and closer she knew her expectations were wrong again, it seemed of the forces on the border 65% were Konoha's and that they back up was arriving in few days, so if she wanted to successfully cross the border now was the time, however she observed Kiri force and it came clear they were planning something deadly, and if she crossed now she would become a casualty. So she really was in a pickle. She had to hide but all around her were caves which were occupied by Konoha shinobi. 

She had to go back 3 kilometers to the empty cave she saw last night. She decided to stay there until things calm down. She hoped they would calm down in few days. 

Oh silly girl how was she wrong, she was copped up in that cave for half a year, there were constant incomigs of new Konoha and Kiri shinobi on the border, fighting never stopped, but neither side had pushed much. She started to fear that her mission would fail. She had lots of time to train. In fear of coming across shinobi she closed her cave with Earth Style : Mud Wall. She by the end of six months was confident in her chakra control and she thought of herself as chunin in that aspect, she knew some ninjutsu so she was chunin there too, but she was extremely self conscious when it came to taijustu and all the other stuff. She had finished 2 beginners books about the seals and just started to read the intermidiate book. 

Finnaly both Konoha and Kiri shinobi stooped attacking, probably for regruping process, she decided to make her move now, she strayed running as quickly as she could while suppressing her chakra, she now could run while doing so, she know when she would see a Kiri shinobi she should fight back a little. 

Only thing she didn't expect to came across Swordsmen of Seven Swords and his sword, by which she recognized him as one, she quietly said : "Samehada" 

The swordsman smirked :" So you know it's name, should I kill you for knowing it" 

She sqiked :". SHIT" 

The Swordsman :" Are you not going to call for a back up." 

Girl answered :" I have no allies."

The Swordsman asked :" Are you not from Konoha." 

Girl answered :" No. My village was destroyed." 

The Swordsman mocked : " An Uzumaki that isn't faithful to the Konoha scum." 

Girl answered :" I hate everything in this world equally. But mostly I hate my luck." as she said that she took out her kunai she had found in Uzushino, and took the Uzumaki stance. 

The Swordsman asked :" So you will fight me. Don't make me laugh. "

Girl yelled : "I don't have a choice, either Kiri shinobi or Konoha shinobi will catch me. I will be leashed of freedom either way. So I will fight for the death, my only solution." 

The Swordsman : " It seems you have found your resolve, a meaningless one."

The fight began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you are confused or if you have any questions. I will answer them. Next chapter I will reveal main character name.


	6. Test of the strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter which is slightly longer than previous one. And I think that this is really turning point for the story.

1.pov

I stared at him waiting for him to move first. But he didn't move. I was conflicted should I go all out, but me using all these paper bombs would alert Konoha shinobi , but than again I will lose anyway. But me proving that I could hold out against one of Swordsman, they will definitely want me. Then I heard him. 

The Swordsman : "Well fine i will fight you." he took he stance with Samehada at front. 

I know that I can't go close but I don't have many long rage attacks. Strated with ninjustu. I firstly used Water Gun : Quick Shot. He blocked it with Samehada and looked at smugly. He then started wawe some fast hand seals. I recognized that it would be water based jutsu, so I started gathering my chakra and using hands seals for Earth Style: Mud Wall. Because that is the only defense I have. As a water dragon come closer and closer. I did not move I only paid that mud wall would raise in time. 

Thankfully it did. But I wasn't out the danger. I lost the sight of the Swordsman, he could have move anywhere. I used my sensoring ability, and found him 5 meters to my left, I quickly formed hand seals and used Water Gun Tehniques. I hard how some of his flesh had been ripped but the thing I saw was Samehada that was going to make a contract with my abdomen. I hadn't have time to use any jutsu so I decided to kick myself from the sword. I did it. While I lost some chakra I definitely would have lost more if didn't do that, I fell on my butt. 

He managed to heal himself rather quickly, just as I stood up, he was fine. Then it was match of taijustu. But because I am not comfortable with I tried to avoid as much as possible. When I had a chance to attack, which was very rare, I knew he could predict every hit so to throw him of I used subtle genjutsu, like if I wanted to kick him with my left leg I would make a genjutsu about lifting my right leg, I managed to put few hits before he understood what I was doing. After that I had only avoided he was done playing with me in taijustu. 

I hoped to try my paper bombs and knew I could only last five more minutes because Samehada apperently didn't need to touch me to take my chakra, it only need to be very close to me. So I started throwing kunai at him five at the time and he had blocked most of them, others missed him. I smirked and ignited them. He susefuly summed water jutsu, but he still was injured. He looked mad and came at me with crushing speed and slammed me with Samehada. I felt the chakra leaving my body so quickly. I lost consciousness. 

I wake up at the plains and was greeted by the Sage. 

Sage spoked:" Don't be afraid you aren't dead, but this time came close to it. You are doing great. Your body right know is being carried to the Village Hideen in Mist. The first part of your mission is finished. Will you be able to tell them your back story if they asked. "

The girl answered :" I only afraid of using my new name. After all one asked me for a name for one whole year. "

Sage asnwerd :" Don't be after all almost everything from your previous life is change. So you are new person. I geuss it is time to let you go, remember even if only spoke for 5 minutes here, there has passed more time"

I woke up, the world was spining and it was upside down, I realized I am being carried as sack of potatoes, I have never felt this humiliated in my life,I felt nauses, I could barf at any moment. I don't know why I asked:"Can we stop for a second?" 

Shinobi body stiffed, and I geuss I wasn't supposed to wake up yet. He said :"I don't have anything against you but because you use those paper bombs now we are being chased, so I can't really stop." 

I said :"I am sorry, I was too into it and I had to test them on somebody that could survive." 

He asnwerd :" Well master certainly did survive it." 

I asked :"You didn't kill me, because my genes are too valuable, right?" 

The shinobi answered:"Miss I am only chunin so I don't know that, but is possible, and you fought so well for your age, how old are you." 

I answered :"9" well mentally I am 19

The shinobi : "You are younger than I thought you were." 

I asked :"if I may know who is the big one, who I fought ?" 

The shinobi :" So you really knew the name of the sword and not the name of person who weilds it? Well his name is Suikazan Fuguki." 

I thought to myself I kinda remember him, he was killed by Hoshigaki Kisame. But didn't he kinda control him. When I looked at him now he geuss he is big and looks a lot like a shark, how didn't I notice it sooner, maybe I was too focused on my mission. I stayed silent, but the longer I wasn't speaking the more nauseas I felt. I asked the shinobi :" What is your name." 

The shinobi laughed :"Miss should you not introduce yourself first." 

I answered :" While you can guess my surname, I kinda can't do that while in this position. But well I guess i will introduce myself. I am Uzumaki Mito. I was named after my great-aunt. Satisfied." 

The shinobi :" Well nice to meet you Mito-chan , I am Hoshigaki Kisame, have you heard of me from someone. Hahhaha I doubt it. "

I was so surprised I couldn't talk for few seconds and than I said next words without thinking :"Do you trust Suikazan Fuguki." 

Kisame almost shouted :" Of course I do." 

The next words came out by themself :"Even with price of your comrads." 

Kisame :"I don't know what are you trying to say." 

I kept quiet. I started to use minimum of my sensor abilities. And said :" I am only saying this so I can get better, understand, when you reach the next section of trees, turn left then go straight and again left, that way we will lose Konoha shinobi the fastest." 

Kisame :" Are you sensor, well if you are wrong, I will kill you before they kill me. "

I answered :" Yes, hurry up, I really need to throw up, like now. "

Finally we lost them. I felt so weak and could barely stand on my own. I sighed" So this is the feeling of chakra exhaustion. "

Kisame smiled at me and rudely asked:" What is it your first time baby girl. "

I deadpanned:" I am Uzumaki what do you think. "

Kisame shrughed :" Are you really Uzumaki, you are too chill. "

I answered :" You are lucky only things I inherited from my clan are looks and chakra reserves." 

Kisame said:" I guess so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you are confused or if you have any questions. I hope you like how I named the main character. I really tryed hard too show different sides of characters from Naruto Universe, I hope that you like all difference I made up. By the way I really had to Google the name of previous holder of Samehada.


	7. Road to Mist.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the long journey to the goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

1.Pov

After that break we continued to move to the location Kisame agreed to meet with his master Suikazan Fuguki. Even though I didn't at first imagined him as a bad person, I know how he betrayed Kisame and Kiri. So in short I don't like him. This time Kisame decided to give me a pigy ride. I tried to not stare at him, because he looked so much younger. I asked a few simple questions about him like how old is how strong is he. And he only asnwerd on the first one saying :"I am 15." my mouth blutered :"Eh, but you look older than that, you sure have lot of muscle mass for 15 year old." He ignored me. What does he think I am hitting on him. Oh my God, he is unbelievable. 

After that I didn't speak until we came at our destination. Kisame said:" Hop down we are here. " I did as I was told, my legs were still shaky, but it was manageable. 

I asked :" Do you know how long was I out." 

Kisame answered :"Well slightly more than an hour. While I don't get how you managed to wake up so quickly. " 

I answered :"I am trained in chakra control, so I can function on bare minimum, while I say function is basically I can stay awake and throw some kunai. But for my chakra to go back to normal it will be at least a week." 

Kisame laughed :"Uzumaki that has a good chakra control, you are really something." 

I answered :" Hey don't be rude, my clan and I have lot of trouble training to control our chakra, I blown myself from the tree like 60 times before I got it. Anyway where is your master, I didn't see him. "

Kisame answered :" My master stayed back to make sure we would escape, so he will come when he gets rid of the trouble you caused. "

I smirked :" So are you saying that I am Uzumaki, because Uzumaki only caused troubles for you. "

Kisame :" You know about demise of your clan but still you helped me get away. "

I answered :" Well I guess I have to repeat myself. I didn't have a choice, either Kiri shinobi or Konoha shinobi will catch me. I will be leashed of freedom either way. My master taught me to hate everybody the same. To hate Konoha for not helping, to hate others for attacking. To hate him for betraying my parents, to hate myself for being too weak to fight. "

Kisame stayed silent he watched the forest very carefully, but I couldn't stay still, he was making me nervous. So I checked surrounding area with my sensor skill, I felt one chakra signal that was stronger then others, it was coming directly at this place while others were moving carefully. I knew that chakra signal because I just fought them. I said :" He is coming, you don't need to worry he seems fine, he did manage to lose them, but they are searching carefully, so we will probably have to move out immediately as he comes here." 

Kisame asked :"Aren't you going to try to run away?"

I smirked :" Are you joking, I don't have much chakra even if managed to run away, I would be found by Konoha shinobi. But when my chakra comes to normal I as well try." 

Just as I finished my sentence, Suikazan Fuguki came out the bushes. He had surprised look on his face, he probably didn't expect me to be awake. He asked quickly Kisame :" Can you move out now. "

Kisame confirmed :" Yes Fuguki- sama,. "

I watched his eyes and saw the respect and the trust Kisame put on him. I felt bad because I knew he was going to be betrayed. 

I was so bored while we were traveling. I could easily die from it. Even though I could see how beautiful surroundings were. The problem was lack of communication between master and apprentice duo. I knew they couldn't talk about important things while I was awake but they didn't say a word. I thought I was going crazy. Certainly I had something to do but I didn't know if I was allowed to so I mustered my courage and asked:"Uh, can I read while you are carrying." both off them halted theirs movents and Fugaki looked at me weirdly, as if was processing if it was dangerous or not. And then said:" If you can read while being carried in that position than do so." it seemed like a he mocked me. But I ignored him and took the book from my storage seal on my left side of t-shirt. The book which was thick was pretty small. It sliglty larger than my hand, but It had over 4000 pages and I was only on 167 page. 

So I read and read and read, it was very interesting and informative, but after reading 250 pages I couldn't read anymore, so I sealed it away and I felt tired so naturally I put my head at Kisame's shoulder. I couldn't fell asleep immediately, so I closed my eyes and calmed my breathing, hoping to fall asleep quickly but I didn't. Finally Kisame and Fuguki started talking thinking I was asleep. 

Kisame :" Master is she worth leaving the frontlines? " 

Fuguki smiled :"You don't seem to understand how big of change will she bring to us." 

Kisame :"I am sorry Master, I don't." 

Fuguki asked :" Do you know the name of first jinchuriki that walked on earth." 

Kisame looked at him confused :" You mean the first hokages wife. " 

Fuguki urged him to continue :"Yes, go on, what else do you know." 

Kisame felt relieved that they were talking about same person, but he still was confused. He told everything that he knew which was not much, by the looks of his master. 

Fuguki then explained :"the wife of the first hogake was know as Uzumaki Mito, she wasn't a shinobi, but she was expert in fuinjutsu." 

Kisame then jumped into his words :"Then this girl is her grand niece." 

Fuguki asked :" Well I do not know what kinda relationship they have, did she tell you about herself." 

Kisame :"Well yes she asked for my and your name and I asked for her, she said that her name was Uzumaki Mito and that she was named after her great aunt." 

Fuguki :"That's good keep asking her questions, do you now understand why she is so important to us, to Kiri." 

Kisame :" Are you planning to make her jinchuriki." 

Fuguki : "She certainly is the best candidate." 

Kisame :"But she isn't loyal to use." 

Fuguki then said :" We are going to not only seal Sanbi in her but we will also put seal of obedience after the first one." 

Kisame looked taken aback but he only nodded, so he also agreed to the plan. While I had now learned some important information, and knew that I would need to escape as soon as they finished dealing Sanbi into me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you are confused or if you have any questions.


	8. Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mito has came after long journey to the Mist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy reading this chapter. In this chapter there is Character known only as Third Mizukage, so I kinda made him a creepy guy, but in Naruto Universe we don't have much information on him, we don't know his name nor abilities, we only assume he is strong because he is a Mizukage.

1.Pov 

Our trip was supposed to last only two weeks but I managed to prolonge it by trying to escape. After I recovered from chakra exhaustion, which lasted for a whole week, I tried to run away every day, which was actually 3 days in a row. When they just decided to rope my wrists and pull me like a criminal. In my first attempt to escape, I started when they were sleeping and I run to the east, I didn't try to suppress my chakra and they had found me in 4 hours, so I managed to make us late for a eight hours.

The second attempt I used a slight genjutsu just before we went to sleep, so it looked that I was long asleep and I escaped to the north this time I suppressed my chakra and I hid waiting for them. This time they noticed my departure earlier than first time, but they only found me bacuse I didn't hide my trails good enough, we lost a whole day thanks to that.

The third and most serious attempt, even though I never planned to escape but to test my abilities, I knocked down the Kisame while he was night gourding and Fuguki was asleep, I tried my best to leave not much trails, I suppressed my chakra and went straight for the border with fire county, they chased my for two days and when Kisame found me immediately started fighting me, I was able to block and dodge more easily than against Fuguki, but he was clearly stronger than me, I decided to run but I run into Fuguki, I would say I surrendered but I was beaten to the pump, so that how the 2 week journey turned into 3 and half week journey to say those two were pissed was understatement. 

To say that the Third Mizukage was pissed by me (his candidate for jinchuriki) coming in late and as a criminal, and he wanted to build strong relationships me, because he actually had a back up plan if seal of obedience did not worked out. He hoped that Kisame and Fuguki didn't cause my any problems. I kinda felt strong urge to kill myself how does someone act when they knew ultimate reason befind everything but is approached by somebody that makes you scream I know all your fucking plans, don't play nice. I just ignored. He than just moved on and asked why did they bring me looking like this, well I did look bad my injuries have healed but my clothes were ruined. They answered that I attempted to escape 3 times. 

He scolded them for being stupid to even make my able to attempt second escape, which was truth they trusted me to easily when I said I would not try again. The Mizukage then ordered two of his shinobi to take to the room which was made especially for me. And gosh It was pink and fluffy with so many flowers. If the person with allergies would come in they would surely die. The bed was Queen side, and there were 2 dresses there the shinobi stood by the doors, I looked around the room, it had its own closet and bathroom. It was nice but I didn't know how long I would stay here so I decided to enjoy at the moment and jumped at the bed, the softness surprised me, and I wondered what would I do in my free time, I had to start training. 

So I made myself schedule. In the morning I was doing light exercises and then would start to practice my katas, then I was practicing chakra control on the ceiling of the room. I ignored those weird stares from my guards, then I would go to the bed and to meditate, after that it was time for lunch which was served in my room after lunch I would study fuinjutsu, but they didn't know that these books were for that. The Mizukage would check me, when the night would fall down. Honestly it was kinda creepy because he was good looking but didn't have a wife, and obviously he had a thing for kids, I was always careful around him. 

While one day I was bored and doing my chakra control I asked the guards:"Do you know where those two that have brought me here."   
It looked like they weren't going to talk, but one answered :"Frontlines"   
Thank goodness, I was realeved. That made my eventual escape much more easier. I didn't use my sensor skill for long time, maybe I should. When I did I felt some massive chakra at one end of the mansion, I thought maybe it was Mizukage, but then I tried harder and I felt that chakra was sucking smaller part of herself from our surroundings. I remember that Sage said it would take some time too collect it. So I made it here early. They probably still aren't under influence of Madara. They still aren't losing the war. I asked for some paper and ink, as I said for drawings. My guards who I learned were just chunin made by feild promotion, probably didn't know a thing about the seals and the fact that Mizukage was obviously pedophile and had told me to use anything I needed, made my request less suspicious. 

After long time I started to draw some of the seals I firstly replenished my stocks then I was trying to experiment with few types of seals. I couldn't test them but it still counted as practicing my writing. After all this was only time I could get some stuff. I decided to play role of spoiled princess. Which was kinda dangerous because in someway the Mizukage took it as if I like him, what is wrong with Kiri forces first it is Kisame who thinks I like him now it is Mizukage who is next Terumī Mei. I had to admit I had never eaten such delicious food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you are confused or if you have any questions. If you think that I should use some made up name for the. Mizukage.


	9. Kiri training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training in Kiri and meting a interesting person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. I hope that you like how the story is progressing.

1.Pov 

I after few weeks of doing my schedule. I was bored, I didn't pay much attention to anything, I was feeling restless. The Mizukage got on my nerves every day, but I couldn't show it. I need him to think that I was trying to fit in Kiri forces, so I asked if I could train on one of the training feilds that were around with those 2 chunin guards. I saw his mood change he firstly looked against it, maybe he feard that someone would spill the beans (tell me that I am going to become a jinchuriki.), but then he cheered up like someone had just posed him and he agreed, while probably thinking that if I made a few friends I would become more loyal. But he doesn't know a lot about me. 

The first day we went to the training feild which was the closest to the mansion, I pretend to be shy and focused on my training, we had met just a few of genin in which I wasn't interested. The training was based on my regular schedule but I didn't have to repeat my kata but to have a spar with the chunin guard, they also decided to teach me one jutsu. While I expected the guard to be strong while I fought him I could keep up with his spread, but he was more experienced than me, we fought for over 40 minutes, and I have won, not because I managed to him more than he hited me, but because I had more stamina. The other chunin guard started praising, he said that even if I didn't have much experience I had fought one of best chunin in Kiri. I was surprised, that he was one of the best Kiri chunin. He then continued saying that my style of fighting is hard to understand. He said that I made wise choices by using genjutsu into my taijustu. They also started to teach me some famous Kiri jutsu like: Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu. (I learned that it is B class jutsu.) but it was kinda pain in the ass to learn all the hand seals (Ox → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Boar → Bird → Ox → Horse → Bird → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Water → Monkey → Bird → Dragon → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Hare → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Bird → Yang Water → Rat → Boar → Bird). We were outside for 5 hours, and it was time for dinner so we had to go back. We obviously couldn't came to the training feild earlier because of my princess like behavior. After dinner I had continued my fuinjutsu studies and I had some written some seals. The Mizukage visited, I try really hard to ignore his expression while I was telling him my day. How does Mizukage have time to spend an hour every night to sit and chat with me. 

The second day I said that I would like to go further away from the mansion. And we did we had same schedule as yesterday, but today I had a chance to fight the other chunin. While he said he wasn't as good as the other one I had doubted it. And I was right this one was a bit faster, he didn't have accuracy, but he still in my opinion was harder opponent. I had lost this time, but the chunin had to take large brake afterwards to rest. I continued on with my training. I after few hours when it was getting closer to time we had to leave, I asked them to show how they usually spar. While they turned me down, they said they would show me tommorow. Then they asked me to show how my progress with Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu was coming along. I started the long series of the hand seals and started gathering my chakra in my stomach. In the end result was that one dragon flew from my mouth and hit the tree which was close by. They were amazed, and even I was. They said I had a lot of things to improve but that they did not see anybody learn so quickly the hand seals. 

As they were saying that someone had come from behind the tree, obliviously they came because they heard my jutsu hitting the tree. I saw that person, it was her, Terumi Mei, the fifth Mizukage, she said to chunin :" How many times have I told you not to use this training ground." 

While both of them pailed one answered :"Terumi - san we had permission from the Mizukage to use this training ground with our important guest.," he pointed at me. Great he was using me to avoid trouble. I looked at the girl she was wearing chunin vest, So she still didn't make a jonin. I said to her :" Aren't you going to interduce yourself after interrupting my training. " I love to act like a bitch just to pis her off. 

She yelled at me :" Who the hell do you think you are, to be so rude to your superior." 

I had decided to mess with her just a little bit more :" How unladylike, how do you want to live your whole life alone." 

She whishpered:"Alone for whole life, unladylike, no marige." 

So she was still fixated on that. I was going to walk away but she shouted :"Stop, I am Terumi Mei, what is your name." 

I answered :"Uzumaki Mito" 

I saw something click in her eyes, so she knew what will happen to me. 

I decided to continue :"You said that we shouldn't use this training gourd, why is that so." 

Terumi answered:" It belongs to Terumi clan." 

I said: "I see, well we won't use it anymore, I kinda like to change scenery every day." 

I turned to the guards and asked :" Are we late for dinner, I am hungry, hurry up if want you can say your goodbyes to your senior." 

They did and we left. I felt satisfied. I had so much fun today. I was starting to get into the character. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or concerns please feel free to comment. This chapter is to show how talented Mito is. After all her body is created by Sage.


	10. The sealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it is kinda only beginning of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter.

1.pov. 

Time moved on quickly i was in the Mist for about 8 months. My days were very much the same, I would go to train sometimes I would met new shinobi. So by the end of eight month I knew almost every shinobi in village. Which was very positive at least for me. I knew how strong the Kiri forces were in Mist. That information was helpful in my planning of escape. While I trained for 6 months with my guards, they told me that I am at least chunin. I felt more confident, I had more experience in fighting. So all was going well. 

I checked regularly Sanbis chakra, and recently it was harder to find it in surrounding area. So it must be time for the sealing. I feared that seal masters would put both seals at the same time. But while I was reading fuinjutsu book I found out information that said that jinchuriki seal needs one day to stabilaze, and that no other seal should be placed for a day. Well I hoped that they thought of me as highly as a Mizukage did. 

Even though I have spent a lot of time here I didn't manage to make a single friend. All of the shinobi were my acquaintances, or my source of information, all of them liked to gossip. But most importantly while I was here I learned my weaknesses. One of them was fighting faster opponents. Only way for me to win against one was to tire them out. I started to train my spead. 

The sealing day had finally arrived. Two guys who looked like priests from my previous life, they wore long black dresses and were 2 times larger than me. Came into my room and said to follow the. 

I followed them, but I played dumb by asking:"why didn't you announce your coming, now you are ruining my plans." I scolding them the whole time. Until I was grabbed by one off them he cover my mouth and said:" quiet, there are some important people in this room. 

I was surprised that they thought of this scenario. They took me to very important lunch meting. I saw all the elders of Kiri and Mizukage, I was seated on the opposite side of the table from the Mizukage we were sitting like a heads of house, while the elders sat by our sides. They talked about the war. And nobody asked why I was here. I was restless and asked :"Excuse me Mizukage - dono for being rude but why am I exactly here." 

Mizukage answered :"we are welcoming you to the Village after all you have spent 8 months under our survailance and you are now ready to become a shinobi of Kiri." 

He then told the guards to give me drink. I saw something suspicious in his look. 

After I drank a sip I knew what it was. They drugged me with sleeping pill. I didn't show that I knew what they did. But also I was relieved that I wouldn't fell much of the pain in process of sealing. I drank nit more, and Mizukage asked:"You are going to our jinchuriki." even if didn't knew that I would not have time for any kind of reaction. It seems they had put 2 of sleeping pills.

3.pov.

The elders congratulated Mizukage for obtaining a jinchuriki, they continued to celebrate. Mizukage said he had to go and look at the sealing process. The guards took Mito and carried her to the sealing room which was on the other side of mansion. Mito previously had felt Sanbi presence in it. 

When they came everything was ready table was covered by white, room was dimly lit and there were 3 seal masters. Mizukage asked if everyone was ready. They nodded they heads. They undressed her belly, and started to draw seals. It took three of them some time to finnish the array. When they complied it they asked for help from Mizukage. They need him to bait out Sanbis chakra from scroll and direct it in Mito. 

He said it was fine. He managed to bait him out, but didn't know how chakra from the Sanbi just flow into Mito. He was surprised, he said something isn't right. The seal masters rushed to come see what was wrong, but they reassured Mizukage by saying :"it seems that Sanbi likes her already, Mizukage-donor your job is just to infuse your chakra into the scroll. That way chakra will flow into her by itself." 

Mizukage was tired after the seal was complied. He said to guards to take Mito to her room. And he went to his. 

1.pov 

In front of cage. 

Sage:"Well hello there, Mito, Isobu." 

Isobu:"father I did as I was told, Isobu is good boy." 

Sage answered :"Very good boy." 

I interupted:"aham, it is so nice to meet you Isobu-San. My name is Mito." 

Isobu :"it seems that you know my name already, but I will say it again. I am Isobu. I am also known as Sanbi. It is nice to meet you to." 

Sage :"Mito will need lot of your help in future so please help her." 

Isobu:"I will father, if she will do half of things you expect from her. Then she is worth my help and your trust." 

I :"I will need some help today to escape from here and to run as further from here as posible." 

Sage :"Yes this is why we are here right now, I can't make us communicate for long period of time, but I can contact one of you once every few months. While I will mostly talk with Isobu when you are in control of your body, or I will contact you when you meditate. "

I asked :" So I have to first escape and then plan what I would like to change. "

Sage :" things have already started changing, and after today they will continue to change even faster. "

Isobu :" You are both right. I will help her as much as I can. "

I asked Isobu:" Can I use your power and not cause any damage to myself. "

Isobu looked at me and said:" You can't for today. You will have to leave control of the body to me. You only need meditate inside this place to sensor what is happening outside. You will need to give me instructions for directions in which you want me to move. Because your body will be tired after using my power. "

I asked :" So you will do all the fighting for me. Will you kill all of them. "

Isobu:" Only those I have to. "

I :" I see, you are indeed very good boy. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you are confused or if you have any questions.


	11. Escape

1.pov

I woke up feeling really tired. It was after midnight if the position of moon wasn't deceiving me. I started to meditate as soon as I packed all of my supplies. I had to find a way to the cage. It wasn't difficult at all because I was sensor. I was again in front of Isobu, he looked at me and said:"it's time. " i started meditating in my mindscape, Isobu took control. I felt my body being covered by Isobus chakra. 

3.pov

The first ones to notice a change were the guards outside the doors. But they were quickly and quietly knocked out, Isobu moved quickly he used only taijustu for now. In just 30 min all the guards were down, the most dangerous man now was Mizukage, both Isobu and Mito decided to live him alive but they needed him not able to move, so Isobu used his coral ability to make him stuck to the bed, while Mizukage wake up when they walked into his room he couldn't dodge all of attacks. 

Then they left the mansion, somehow some of ninjas were waiting for them there. They weren't a challenge. They did managed to buy time for the best of Kiri forces to come. Terumi Mei took a charge at coordinating attacks. While Isobu did have trouble fighting these 5 shinobi he did not go all out. He had used hallucinogenic mist, which showed their insecurities and forced the victim to face them. He knocked them all while they were facing their fears. 

But somehow the Mizukage was in front of Isobu. He was vivid and in his shinobi clothes. However Isobu and Mito weren't scared at all, while they knew he was strong but he was fighting a jinchuriki, alone. The fight was impressive the both used similar styles of ninjustu but Isobus were allways bigger and stronger than the Mizukages. When Mizukage seemed out of breath Isobu used hallucinogenic mist and then after that he used a coral ability leaving only his head not covered by corals. 

1.pov 

I said to Isobu :"Great job, know we need to move quickly to the north west can you make the trip on water."   
Isobu answered :" There is no need to travel on water, when I can breathe under it, Mito-Chan."   
I said:"Eh I guess so, then we go to the northwest."   
Isobu :"Agreed" 

3.pov 

The Mizukage came quickly to control of his body, but still he was trapped again. There were only two things he could do one was try to summon his summon by bitting his lip and moving his fingers a bit. While the summon could not break this jutsu it could find somebody who could. And second thing was to wait.   
Only five minutes had past and Terumi Mei came to his aid, she looked quite shaken herself. He asked her how others were. She responded by saying :" I took it the best, we have only 3 dead, but I would say it didn't try to kill anybody, how about you Mizukage - dono."   
Mizukage answered :"only chakra exhaustion, nothing death treating."   
Terumi asked:" Do you think that Mito - San let it take control. Or was it seal mistake."   
Mizukage :" I don't think it matters now, we need to recapture Mito as soon as posible I will send a world to Fuguki and Kisame. "  
Terumi :" Yes sir. "  
Mizukage said quietly :"I am only telling this to you because I trust you, don't spread it around, the seal wasn't at fault, it seems that Mito played us like a fool she must have know why we were after her, and Sanbi was somehow involved too, after all I never heard a beast chakra to flow into human on his own. "  
Terumi:"To think such thing happend, it is best to keep it secret." 

Word from Mizukage came flying at the alarming speed, which meant something bad had happened. Kisame was nervous. He reached forward with his hand, the bird landed and left the scroll addressed for Fuguki - sama. He run to him and gave him scroll. He watched color drain from his masters face. It seemed to be extremely bad news. The only thing his master said to him was:"go pack our stuff we are going to leave frontlines to catch somebody. Kisame hurried to pack up. He wondered what had happened, it was probably something that would needed to kept quiet if his master couldn't tell him immediately. He knew that his master would tell him on the road. 

While they were on the road, he learned everything, how Mito had made fools of him and his master, of whole Mist. He was angry, how could he trust her, but she didn't seemed to realize at any point in the journey that. Or maybe she didn't sleep as much as they thought she did. Shit.   
However his internal struggle was interrupted by the messaging bird. This time it came slower, but it only meant the bird didn't knew their exact location.   
The message said :"the jinchuriki movement stopped at the northwest shore of the main island, however we didn't noticed any water disturbance on the surface. We think the jinchuriki moved under water. Intercept it as soon as possible."   
Fuguki said:"Well well she is trying to get back where we found her."   
Kisame smiled :"it sucks for her that we know that terrain better than her."   
Fuguki said :"indeed. But she seems to be in lead for a six hours at minimum, because we don't know her spead, she could have improved much in these 8 months and she now has some extra chakra. "   
Kisame asked:"do you think she fought us seriously, previously or was she pretending."   
Fuguki answered :"Maybe she didn't went all the way out, but she never hold at what she showed us. But I think if she wanted she could have escaped us." 

Mito had finally took control of her body when they emerged from water, she immediately used her sensor ability to check out surrounding area of any possible threat, she was surprised when she could sense further away than usual. She felt Kiri shinobi at the other side of the sea. So it was only time they started to cross water or to send somebody after her. She moved into the forest and started tree jumping. She never had traveled so quickly.


	12. Unexpected geusts

1.pov 

Isobu and I switched places every eight hours, I moved without rest, while my body felt tired I needed to push up all of my limits. I would have some small breaks for eating and hunting. I managed to make to shorten 2 weaks travel to one week. But that was planned for civilian pase. I found my old cave and made myself comfortable there. 

3.pov 

Fuguki and Kisame followed the trail left behind Mito. Fuguki cursed:"Danm it she is faster than I expected it looks she isn't really resting anywhere." Kisame to was frustrated by her. By the looks they did not gain any time on her, in fact they lost some. 

The next message came from Mizukage: and it said that back up was near them. So that both parties don't lose much time Kisame was to stay there while Fuguki would continue the mission. 

Fuguki had continued as he came closer to the border Samehada started acting up. He was amazed it remembered Mito chakra and could sense her in the area. He followed Samehada senses. The sudden rain stopped him. Samehada was stopped twitching, so he had to carefully search this area. 

But he wasn't only one surprised by sudden rain. A four man team from Konoha was to. The Sensei of the group was searching for any possible shelters. He had found one. 

1.pov 

Mito felt four chakra signals approach the cave, she saw that rain had suddenly started. She could feel that one of them had larger chakra reserves and three smaller ones. They were approaching fast, but it seemed they could not seense her. 

She had no time to pack all the things, she had barely any time to move herself from the front of cave to the back. 

She realized she was still suppressing her chakra, so she decided to see what happens. She used her sensor ability to check how it had improved. She was surprised when she felt theirs chakra nature's. The strongest chakra in group was moving fast inside the person's body and it felt like a wind. Someone had a fire affinity and another had lightning affinity. The last person, she realized was a girl with weak earth affinity, but her chakra moved by purpose, that one was a medic.

I remember only one team with such affinities. And I knew I was screwed. 

The yellow haired shinobi came first in cave, and he was followed by his three students, one had white hair, one had a black and the girl had a brown. My fears were right. Of all the time I had to be right now. The Sage must made this body unfortunate. When they discovered my stuff they were supprised, they even checked for genjutsu. I laughed at louad. And they heard it. Oh God why am I so stupid. The Sensei asked :"who are you" 

I answered :"You shouldn't be afraid I don't have any interest in you, I am only escaping from someone right now, I am sorry but my indetity must stay a secret." 

Sensei then aked:" Are you sure, we aren't enemies." 

I answered :"I am sure we are, because I am a enemy to all of the world it seems." 

Sensei :"how are we going to be sure that you won't attack us." 

I answered :" Oh for the Sage, I could have killed you if I wanted, when you first came here, I think you can't even sense my presance her, and I am only 10 meters away from you." 

Sensei said:"yes you are right, but that doesn't reassur us." 

I answered :"I don't have time to blow my cover up. Namekaze - san." 

The whole team felt silent. One of the students the obnoxious one had spoken :"How do you know his name." 

I answered :"While you can't fell my presence or chakra I still can." 

The smart one then said:" so you could sense us but you didn't have enough time to react." 

I didn't answer, because I felt embarrassed for sensing them so late. 

They kept silent too. U until the Namikaze decided I am not a threat and asked me nicely:" Are you by any chance sensor. "

I answered :"Yes, I am,." 

He then asked :" Can you guess just my name." 

I answered :"While I did feel your super fast wind chakra, I only knew by the color of your hair, after all Namikaze clan and some others clan have similarly chakra builds. I leatd that from my Sensei." 

He then said :"I see so you cannot recognize by chakra." 

I felt offended :"I didn't say so, I only couldn't make yours and that girls chakra signal. I had few guess for but for her, it made a sense that she is from civilian family." 

The obnoxious boy asked :" How I am then." 

I answered :"An Uchiha, who is obnoxious. And then we have a Hataje with Uchiha attitude. And the girl most likely is a medic. Are they your students Namikaze - San." 

He asnwerd :"Yes they are. " 

I said :"they seem to be around my age, so I am asking if Konoha is so weak to send children on the front lines." 

Uchiha then yelled at me :" Who are calling weak, aren't you the same as us." 

I mocked :"Am i, I am not so stupid to fight in this meaningless war, but I assure you that my abilities go beyond hiding my presence." 

Then Namikaze stepped in :"don't provoke us, while we aren't at strongest right now we are winning the war." 

I mocked them again:"winning the war, you mean losing the lives of shinobi. You are even worse than Kiri shinobi, they did not hide theirs intentions, they just want to kill all of you, no winning or losing." 

Hatake said :" Are you from Kiri." 

I said :" Yes and no, while I just came from heart of Kiri forces, I don't belong to them. "

Uchiha then yelled:" So are you from Kiri, don't try to fool us. "

At that moment I felt something it was getting closer i cursed:" Shit, he is here, You four don't interfere with anything that is going to happen, it seems as many gifts Sage has blessed me with, he forgot to count luck in. "

I rushed forward from the dark, even though I was quick they could clearly see my red hair and my small form. 

3\. Pov

As Mito rushed forward from the cave. Samehada started to twich again showing the direction of the Mito. 

He followed it again he know she could feel him, but her plan was still mistery. After only 10 min he had found her, she was ready to fight him, probably expecting to make finish him here and then continue with her escape. While he understood that was the best kind of action she could use right now, he thought that he was stronger than her but this isn't fight to the death on his part, while for her probably was. It seemed they were equal. 


	13. Rematch

3.pov 

They looked at each other. And Mito asked:"Diš Samehada managed to track me." 

He looked supresied:" Yes, You seem to known more about its abilities than me." 

I just stood there waiting for his first move, after all I knew most of his moves and had found how to deal with most of them. 

In the cave Namikaze watched in horror, it was first horror to see that Uzumaki child didn't see Konoha as a ally, then it became horror for what that child is facing. 

Hataje asked :"Is that one of Seven Swordsman of Kiri." 

He had to answer, so he informed them:" Yes that is Suikazan Fuguki, wilder of Samehada." 

All three of kids now looked more scared. 

Hatake asked:" Are we not going to help her, is she not our ally" but before he could finish Namikaze cuted him of:" She doesn't think of us as ally, she said to not interfere because she probably knows more than we do, she seems to have fought him before." 

Fuguki attacked with his water dragon jutsu, she countered with her mud wall, he then continued firing various types of water jutsu, she doged most of them and she blocked some with her mud wall. She didn't want to come closer him, so every time he moved forward she used Water Gun : Quick Shot. If he was 10 meters away from her. While she was using lot of chakra she had a lot more, while Fuguki had less. He was still planning to get closer, he had more of chance that way. 

He used large skale water jutsu. He did to distract Mito, and quickly closed some of the distance between them. He was surprised when she moved towards him while doing some hand seals. Earth started rising around her and it followed her at the end she shouted :"Earth Style: Rising Rock Jutsu." rocks were shot towards him, he couldn't dodge all of them at the speed they were coming for him. 

Namikaze face was full of surprise, he couldn't be mora amazed, the girl obliviously had known her weaknesses and had known when and where to attack. He did find it weird that her opponent never tried to kill her. It seemed that somebody else had noticed that to. 

Hatake :"Sensei who do you think will win, while the girl is avoiding any damage and avoiding close combat, he is clearly stronger." 

Namikaze answered to his student :" It is hard to say, because we know who is stronger we don't know the reason or motivation for this fight, to me it seems that the girl is more likely to win. "

Then they some the earth jutsu. 

Fuguki tried to cut one of the rocks, but Samehada wasn't made for cutting. He managed to change direction of that rock, but the next rock hited his left arm. He was still dodging the rocks, and he wasn't focusing on the Mito who was charging her next attack. She used the water style : water dragon jutsu. He was didn't manage to dodge it completely his left hand had been cutted of. He had to take last bits of chakra stored in Samehada to not feel any pain and stop the bleeding. But Mito wasn't satisfied at all, she now had to expand the distance while he was angrily chasing her. Only things she hadn't used were her seals. She never planned to use them this soon, but she didn't have a choice she took them out and threw them into the sky. They landed few centimeters to the left of Fuguki and exploded. He manage to block some of them. But he still stood. He then said :"Well it seems that won't be able to beat you, but I only need to buy some time, after all Kisame is bringing back up." 

Mito said:"And here I was asking myself where he was. That means I will just need to kill you and escape while the rain is still falling." 

Fuguki laughed:" And how are you going to do that, when you aren't using full power, or should I say you can't use it so close to the Konoha camp. "

Mito stared at him and suddenly smirked:" Genjutsu art, you didn't think I would just stood there while talking to you." the voice was behind Fuguki, Mito was placing one of her new seals on him. He tried to reach her but couldn't move. She explained :" Fuinjutsu : paralyzing seal. You should have payed attention to the surroundings" they stood in front of cave, he could see 4 figures in cave, then next thing he saw was kunai slitting his throat. The fight was over. Mito took careful steps to Samehada and took out the scroll and quickly stored it. She looked quite paler after that. 

Namikaze rushed towards the girl, he knew she was going to faint, it seemed that was her first kill, it was brutal for young girl like her. He catched her before she touched the ground. His students came after him. He was still shocked that this girl had managed to pull it of. But it seemed as her only option. They managed to her all of the talk because it had been told in front of them. To think this girl is chased by bunch of Kiri forces, and managed to survive this far, shoved how strong her will to live was. He asked Kakashi to seal the body and decided that rain won't kill them but Kiri shinobi could, after all they were going back to the Village, they had finished their mission. They were on border duty ester from here. 

After several hours of search for his master. Kisame had found a large bloodstained pack of ground and further away there was large hand of his master. He couldn't just say his master is dead. But if the chance was maybe he was finished by Konoha shinobi. But the area indicated fight between water user and earth user. Mito was both. And his master was water user. He had to report, mission failure and lost of his master and the sword and jinchuriki. This was the worst. 


	14. Road to Konoha

3.pov 

Team 7 which consisted of the Jonin Sensei Namikaze Minato, genin Nohara Rin and Uchiha Obito, and surprisingly the youngest of the them was chunin Hatake Kakashi. Minato was carrying Mito. She was unconscious because she didn't sleep for whole week and her chakra was low. 

Rin had examined her and said to her sensei:" She doesn't have any life threatening injuries. However her chakra is low and that is one of reasons she is unconscious, she probably used too much chakra during the fight. Her body gives sings of lack of sleeping." 

Minato said:" Very good observation Rin, but her clan is well known for having huge chakra reserves. The poor girl, probably came to the cave to take some rest and she didn't know we would just walk into it. She was probably on the run for a few days, and she probably didn't want to fight here, she didn't have a choice, her state is worsen by her mental exhaustion. "

Kakashi asked :" Sensei are you sure she is from Uzu… "

Minato interrupted him before he could finish her surname :" No i am not but she does have the clans characteristics. "

Obito then said:" What are you talking, from which clan is she. "

Kakashi answered:" Are you that stupid it is plain obvious. "

Obito was pissed :"What did you say Bakashi." 

Rin interrupted them :"now isn't time for fighting, guys, and yes Obito if you paid any attention to the class you would know, Kakashi you shouldn't be so rude."

Obito was frustrated :" so will you guys tell me or not." 

Minato said :" Obito listen to me we doubt that she is from Uzumaki clan, but we aren't sure. "

Obito :" Then why aren't we sure. "

Kakashi answered :" In my opinion she is to calm to be one and second is that she didn't see us as allies. "

Obito :" I guess you are right, only Uzumaki I know is allways restless. "

After getting over the shock caused by the death of his master, Kisame had found a trail. He didn't expect to find so many footprints. The largest was just few meters away from the blood stain and just by one red hair. He couldn't feel much of that persons chakra in the air so he probably picked Mito when the fight was over. The other there footsteps belonged to children, but none had belonged to Mito. He knew that she was taken by Konoha scum. He hoped she didn't say anything about being jinchuriki, but they wouldn't let Uzumaki move around freely anyway. 

The journey to Konoha lasted five days and Mito hadn't woken up once. Team seven was concerned, even Minato feared that something was wrong. Her chakra reserves weren't restoring or they were but only a little each day. 

1.pov

Sage :"it wasn't that long ago, and here we met again." 

I snorted:" Yeah, yeah. I geuss we have lots of time to talk." 

Isobu :" if it will make it any better my chakra reserves are gone two." 

Sage:" Well your chakra is now important to Mito, Isobu, when your chakra gets back to normal then she will reachage faster." 

I said:" While we can't do anything about our chakra stores right now, shouldn't we focus what is next. "

Sage asnwerd :" You are right Mito, but both of us didn't expect to come across Team 7."

I :" Are you saying I should play along with everything that comes along. "

Isobu answeresd before Sage could:" Yes because we don't know how things are going to play out. What did you think we would do if we weren't captured. "

I :" I thought that we would try to catch black Zetsu or something. "

Sage asnwerd this time:" You would need to train more for that, and you really can't do anything to him without my sons souls. "

I :" so when I get stronger, will I need to wait for Naruto and Sasuke to be born, or are your sons souls in somebody else at the moment." 

Sage :" You will have to wait, because Madara is still alive. "

I exclaimed :" Oh right, but then if prevent him from using Obito, he will live longer, because he won't obliviously shorten his life if he doesn't have someone to take his place. "

Sage asnwerd :"Yes, you are right. But he doesn't have much time either way. He is really week right now. You just need to prevent Obito from happening and then you will need to wait for my son's souls. Well if the Black Zetsu doesn't do something else. But I will try to follow his movements and tell you what he is up to. "

Isobu :" we will have to train hard for that, I will teach you lots of things. "

I :" I appreciate that. "

3.pov

When team 7 made it to the front gates of Konoha they were intercept by shinobi on the guard duty. The shinobi checked for genjutsu asked for a code, then they gave a paper to fill about their mission. And only then asked questions about the unconscious girl on Minatos back and extra bags of stuff. Team 7 explained that the bags were from girl and that they suspect that girl was an Uzumaki. The said to guards to keep it quiet about her existence until Hokage sees her and decides what will happen to her. They were allowed to enter village. So they hurried up to the roofs and made it to the Hokage tower without being seen by everyone. "

When they entered the Hokage tower, luckily it was mostly empty. They did send message about meeting this girl and coming here with her, so they asked a secertary for private meeting with Hokage. She said that Hokage was expected to come back from clans meeting in 20 minutes, and she said that it would be best to wait inside the Hokage office. 

Minato came inside the office and said to his genin to lay the girl on the couch. He knew Third Hokage was going to be late, but he was more nervous about girls situation, was today's clan meeting regular or was it especially for her case. He could see some of the decisions already like 6 months of monitoring and more. He was still concerned for girl because her chakra wasn't in any better condition than yesterday. 


	15. Meeting the Hokage

3.pov 

Hokage was late for only 40 minutes, he firstly talked about something with his secretary, when she said that team 7 was waiting for him. He then said few more words with her and rushed into his office, when he came in Minato was staying by the window clearly trying to calm his nerves, rest oh the team seven was seated by the cauch on which was laying girl, unconscious, she appeared to be fine, her red hair caught his attention he saw that tone of color only in main family of Uzumaki. It wasn't that different from the rest of Uzumaki but if you have seen member of main family and rest you could see it clearly. 

He cleared his throat to get everybody to pay attention to him. Those two genins were starlted, but so were Minato nad Kakashi they just didn't show it. The third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen then began closing the doors of the office and ordering his anbu to activate the privacy seals :" I have received your message Minato - San, but I would like to hear it from your mouth to. I expect that you didn't write everything there." 

Minato :"Yes you are right Hokage - sama, while it is true that girl killed Suikazan Fuguki, it seems she managed to do it while being under lot of pressure on her body, she didn't sleep for few days prior the fight, her chakra reserves were already low and she was also running from the enemy for long time. I took her here against her will, but I am sure the Kiri forces were coming there. She said herself that she is sensor. I would say that she is quite advanced. She used both water style and water style. She seems to have great teacher. I don't know how good she is with fuinjutsu, but I saw her use some. "

Hokage asked :" And her attitude. " Hokage hoped she wasn't brat or arogantan or trouble. 

Minato shake his head :" Not good. "

Hokage gasped which one of the three things was it. 

Minato continued :" While she was very calm and cautious of us when we met her. Unlike all the other Uzumaki we know. She didn't seemed to see us as alies, she did mocked whole village by saying that we are so week that we need genin on the frontlines." 

Hokage was shocked she wasn't anything he feard, she was to mature:" that is a problem. Did she say how she felt about Kiri. "

Minato :" Well not, but it seemed that wasn't her first fight against him. She knew most of his moves. She knew how to deal with Samehada, which is sealed in one of hers scrolls." 

Hokage asked :" Rin - San, can you guess when she will wake up. "

Rin answered :" If her recovery continues at this speed, she is going to out for whole month maybe more. "

Hokage then said:" I will put her on top medical care, she will be staying there until she wakes up. "

Minato asked Hokage :" Was todays clan meeting related with hers arrival. "

Hokage eyed Minato and said:" Well yes, but it seems I did acount two things, so the meeting is mostly unimportant right now. We did decide to monitor her for six months and even to give her one apartment. However we need to intorgate her before that. "

Kakashi was fascinated by the Hokage answer but he had to ask:" If I may know what facts you didn't account for. "

Minato wanted to scold him for asking too much. 

But Hokage gestured it was fine:" I didn't account for her attitude with our village, and the other thing is that she is different from other Uzumakis, her hair color indicates that she is from main family of Uzumaki." 

Minato choked and then cought few times. Nobody minded, after all that was mindblowing fact. 

Kisame sent another message to Mizukage stating he found some trails. Mizukage sent him his answer in which was stated that he had to go back to the frontliens they needed him there and only after situation on the frontliens calmed down could he follow the trails. Kisame knew that was bullshit, Mizukage didn't want to risk anything right now. He didn't know why, was Mito that strong. He had to follow Mizukages orders, he knew he couldn't make far into Land of Fire by himself so needed back up, and he only would get his back up if he proved his loyalty to Mizukage. After all everybody knew he was loyal only to his master. 

Minato and his team followed anbu who caries Mito to the hospital. They wanted to see where she would stay. Minato wanted to visit the girl every day, because he felt guilty, he couldn't tell Kushina about this kid nor could tell the kid about Kushina,at least he could know how was she. Kakashi and Obito started to bicker again in the middle of the hall. The head nurse came to them and shooed them out of hospital. So only Rin and Minato made it to the hospital room. Rin was focused more on what medical nin were doing and even asked some questions about the tehnique med-nin was using. In the end of tests the med-nin said:" The girl will most likely be out for a whole month, but Uzumaki often surprise us." 

Rin then left saying goodbye to Minato. Minato wanted to stay by the girls side little longer. But he was afraid of Kushina finding out he had came into Konoha 2 hours ago and didn't came to visit her. So he came closer to the girl and stroked her hair. It was indeed slightly different from Kushinas, he then left. 

The third Hokage had to talk with Nara Shikaru his Jonin Commander. When he opened the door of Nara office. 

The first response he got was :"Which trouble did it cause to you Hiruzen that you had to come to me." 

Hokage answeed:"Trouble indeed. It is about that Uzumaki girl Minato had found. It seems she will bring us a lot of trouble when she wakes up. I will need you keep things low, any rumors can be quite catastrophic for us." 

Shikaru asked :" why are you scared of Kushina that much"

Hokage nodded his head:" But it isn't only that, the girl is from main family of Uzumakis. And her attitude towards us is infavorable." 

Shikaru:"That does complicate things." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shikaru is complitly made up. So you don't need to search him.


	16. Ch. 16

3.pov.

Kisame was pissed he still wasn't over his desire to revenge his master. But they were clearly outnumber here and frontline was going to break. If they lose here the Mizukage will try to peace out, even though he didn't like war, he still wanted to kill the Konoha forces who are hiding Mito. 

In Konoha there wasn't much going on, there weren't any new rumors. And shinobi knew that only meant there was something that had to be protected. When Minato had come to his home, he was lost in thought, Kushina crept behind him to scare him. She jumped on him giving him a back hug, Minato squeaked sounding like a girl. Kushina laughed :"What are you scared of me." 

Minato blushed :" why would I be scared, I didn't do anything wrong." 

Kushina looked at him :"Are you sure." 

What now, Minato didn't know if she knew or if he had done something while walking here. 

Kushina continued :"Mikoto told me you were at hospital?"

Minato felt relieved :"Ah that, nobody was injured it was just that.. Rin wanted to ask some questions to the med-nin there." 

Kushina asked :" And all of you had to come there, even Kakashi." 

Minato scratched his scalp:"Well, she used one of the techniques on them and she didn't knew if she used it correctly and they had to come with us so that med - nin could see what is wrong." 

Kushina creepy smiled :"Then why were they thrown out before you could at empty room." 

Minato sweated:" How much did Mikoto see actually, well she did tell they started to bicker in the hall right." Kakashi and Obito were dead tomorrow. 

Kushina :"Actually she only was at the end of corridor so she couldn't hear anything. Anyways what was wrong with Rin." 

Minato said :"If you want to know what happened then why don't you just invite them for a dinner." 

Kushina :"Are you avoiding my question." 

Minato :"No, Rin was fine, I only said that so you could see it for yourself " 

Kushina smiled :"Then that's is what I will do."Kushina walked out and headed to her boyfriend students houses. She knew he had lied, but didn't know about what. She will surely find out today. 

And that is how all of team 7 was seated in their senseis house. The atmosphere was very good while they were waiting for Kushina to bring food. But they actually were agreeing how screwed they were and they even tried to come with the story. But when Kushina did put the food on the table. She asked questions with creppy smiling face that had them scared :" Rin what did you have to ask the med-nine. I thought that something bad must have happened to make even Kakashi come there,." 

Rin answered :" Well wanted to ask them for a long time, but I didn't have enough confidence to do it. I asked about which method was the best for examining chakra exhaustion. "

Kushina was analyzing her answer. The second part seemed believable but first part wasn't so much. She asked Kakashi then:" Why did you come with them. "

Kakashi answered :" I didn't want to i was forced by Minato - Sensei. "

Minato choked :" Kakashi, what are you saying I only said that we were coming with her. You could just leave." 

Kushina look turned dark saying we will talk later. She asked Obito about mission and he answered by days leaving out one. Kushina was amazed, Obito didn't let anything slip, but he made one crucial mistake he lefted one day not knowing she counted days since she last saw Minato. 

She asked :"Minato you came today right." 

Minato didn't notice her intentions:"Yes we did." 

Kushina then asked:" Then how does happen that my calculations and your days on mission, don't add up." 

Oh shit they all thought. Atmosphere was awkward. Everyone was silent and under pressure. Obito could not make it anymore:"5 days ago we were returning home and rain suddenly started falling. We went to a cave." Minato and Rin even Kakashi tried to stop him from saying anything else. But they stopped when they received death glare. Which gave Obito some time: "when we were inside we could hear two shinobi fight. We couldn't move out because of the rain and didn't know if it was safe. Then suddenly the both fighters were in front of the cave the smaller and clearly weaker one had managed to kill this big guy, but soon he died to from chakra exhaustion. "

Minato was so proud of him, but he had to hide it.

Kushina :" is that the reason you were shaken about chakra exhaustion, Rin. "

Rin answered :" Yes, but I am still not ready to talk about it. "

Minato was so proud of his students, but still Kakashi and Obito were going to die tomorrow. "

Several days passed, the med - nin was satisfied with how Mito was recovering. When Minato had came in through the window, apparently the halls weren't safe anymore, he was glad she looked better. The med-nin who was in the room when he barged from window wasn't surprised by his entrance, she then said:"Welcome Minato - San, how are you today." 

Minato answered :"I am good, how is she." 

Med-nin:"She recovered today the most. Her recovery rate is getting faster and faster. It seems she will wake in few days." 

Minato asked :"Did Hokage came here today" 

Med-nin answered :"No he won't come today, he has more important things to do right now, he asked to send someone if she wakes up." 

Hokage was surprised by Mizukage request of cease fire. He never expected that Mizukage would reach for a peace. It seemed that lost which they had suffered was larger than one Konoha had inflected on them. Hokage wounded if the Uzumaki girl had her fingers there. He hoped she would wake up soon and when she does wake up that she will be cooperative. He did not wish to use Yamanaka for her introgations. 


	17. Waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't anything related to the story, but I have to say it, I got into the college I wanted and I was ranked 1 for it.

3.pov 

Two days later Mito woked up, she saw the white room and the bed, she was in hospital, she didn't know how long she was out. She decided to check it with Isobu, she stared at the ceiling and slowly track her chakra. She then came in her mindscape and greeted Isobu:" Hi Isobu." 

Isobu greeted back :"Hi Mito-Chan." 

Then Mito continued :"Do, you know how long I have been out." she told while making herself comfortable in front of the gates. 

Isobu answeresd :" While I woke up 5 days ago it seems I was uncouncious for a week." 

Mito concluded :"So 12 days, while I didn't expect to be uncouncious for this long, I geuss I have overused my chakra. Did you feel anybody coming to visit." 

Isobu answeresd :"Yes that Namikaze had been here every day." 

Mito sighed :"I see, troublesome blond. But nobody with huge chakra reserves like mine and yours." 

Isobu answeresd :"No." 

Mito said:"at least that is good news." 

She was just her mindscape when she heard windows open, she turned her head to the windows and saw that troublesome man. Her eyes looked more because it was noon. The man almost fell to the floor, he was surprised by her beauty. She felt awkward when he stared at her so she said:"Namikaze - San, you can enter the room I won't eat you." and she turned her head from him looking at the door. She didn't hear his response so she asked:"Why do you use windows when there are doors." 

Minato finally shook himself to reality and said :"You are awake. Well nobody is supposed to know that you are here." 

Mito :"Asked did you carry me here." 

Minato answered :"Yes, I did." 

Mito asked:" Have I done something while I was uncouncious." 

He didn't know what she could do at that state:"Eh, no" 

Mito absent-mindedly said:"that's good, too." 

Minato saw her focus was somewhere else so now was the best time to ask her important questions :"What is your name." 

Mito looked him dead in eyes and answered :"My name is Uzumaki Mito. " she then continued :"I was named after my great aunt, the first Hokage's wife." she then again lost focus. 

Minato had to ask:"What are you doing now." 

She didn't look at him this time:"I am counting the number of shinobi here." 

Minato asked:"At the hospital. Why" 

Mito shook her head and said :" No, at the whole village, because I was thinking about escaping." 

Minato was shocked :"And how many are there." 

Mito answered :"Around 200.More than I can handle." 

Well Minato didn't know how many shinobi were at the village currently, but he was satisfied with her statement. 

Mito then said:"Could you let them in, they seem to be quite important, and they have large chakra reserves.." pointing at the door. When he opened the door he was met with Third Hokage and Nara Shikaru. He bowed to them. But before he could great them Mito spoke:"Have you had any fun eavesdroping." 

Minato had awkward look on his face saying :"Hokage - sama, Nara - sama. I am sorry." 

Hokage said :"it's not your fault. Neither are you at fault Mito - San. Indeed we have eavesdroped on your conversation." 

Mito said :" How rude, I was thinking I was going to speak with gentleman. But I geuss I was wrong." 

Hokage wondered was she playing mind games with them. Then she was foolish one. But then next action threw him of gourd. 

Mito slowly smiled then started laughing. It was beautiful laugh, she had tears in her eyes and saying:" Sorry I was only kidding. But Namikaze - San has best reactions." 

All of them thought definitely Uzumaki. 

Hokage decided to be direct with her and asked "Were at the Mist and if you were what were doing there." 

She smiled like she had expected that question and answered :"I was there, I was only taking revenge there. 

Hokage asked :" Revenge for who or what. "

She looked at him, the look said as if you don't know, but she still answered :" for my parents, my clan, for my parents master. Because it was last wish from my parents master." 

Hokage asked :"And did you succeed in your revenge." 

Mito looked at him with one of the craziest smiling faces :"I did more than I expected to do." 

Minato asked :"Is your revenge done." 

Mito looked at him and then pondered :" Well I geuss first phase is done, the point of my revenge isn't to kill them, but to teach them how it feels to lose something precious that belongs to them."

Nara was alarmed at those words :" What did you steal from them." 

Mito looked at him and said :" Wow, chill out, I didn't actually steal anything from them I just run after they gave it to me."

Hokage ordered :" Stop playing around and answer what did you take from them." 

Minato was shooked, because he didn't see the Third lose his control so easily, and watching Mito reaction she wasn't surprised at all. 

Mito then became serious, you could now see how all of hers reactions were fake. She said:" I was given the Sanbi from them." 

Room was silent, the Nara was holding his head, Hokage didn't look fine. And Minato was walking closer to Mito. While Mito looked at him and knowing what he was going to do she lifted her shirt, showing of her lower abdomen and chaneling some of her chakra there, the seal had shown up. 

Minato looked at it for few minutes and said:"The seal is safe, but it could be stronger." 

Hokage nodded his head so was Nara, but Mito said:" You can't try to reseal it, because Sanbi will kill you." 

Minato said :"What are you saying, I am just going to add some arrays on seal, I won't let him out, obviously ." 

Mito :"I am sorry, I didn't explain it properly." then she pointed at him:"You move an inch and I will let Isobu kill you." 

Hokage was alarmed :"Minato step back, I am guessing Isobu is what it calls itself."

Minato took back some steps and said:"Are you speaking with it." 

Mito looked at him :"Isobu isn't filled with rage, like the Kyubi is. I geuss I got lucky." 

Minato almost choked on the mention of Kyubi but he managed to save it. 

Hokage asked :"Are you only against us touching the seal." 

Mito looked at him and answered :" My parents master said that you couldn't make it in time to save my clan, for longest time I didn't believe that, but I geuss you really are were to week to help. So yes, it is the only thing. "


	18. Calming down

3.pov

Hokage was baffled, the girl in front of him just insulted the village and said that she would forgive it for the weakness. He couldn't be glad. The girl was clearly smart and knew how to use her abilities. He had to ask about her master:" You said that you had a master, who is he."  
Mito looked at him with grimase :" That old man wasn't my master. He was my parents master, before he betrayed the Uzushino. His name was Hagoromo no last name, but he died several years ago."  
Nara knew this was going to be a pain in the ass but he asked either way. :"Can you tell us about that." 

Mito stayed silent for few seconds, it looked like she was debating with herself should she tell or not:" Well I don't know all the details. I know that Hagoromo was taijustu and genjutsu master living in the Uzushino, he was teaching my parents from early age. It seems like a the fame he got in Uzushino wasn't enough so he decided to steal Uzushinos plan of defensive seal barrier. My mother and father were on the mission to bring him back alive or dead. It turned out that only few days after they left the village, attack began. Their master never sold that plan, but he could have. My parents were unsuccessful in hunting him they couldn't get any messages from Uzushino. They rushed back home forgetting their mission. They grieved, they swore on the revenge. I was born year later, they couldn't find their master anywhere, he was always few steps ahead. Just when I turned 3 years they were killed by Kiri shinobi. In last effort they summoned a summon which took me to their master. When he saw me felt simpaty, he couldn't kill his students last legacy. Over the years he trained my he told my the truth. I guess I only inherited his belief 'You should hate everyone the same.' "  
Minato was heartbroken he knew she had to have bad childhood, but to be raised by person you can't trust. He wanted to know more about her. He wanted to shove that belief from her.  
But Mito did not look sad at all, she seemed so mature, she obviously had anger problems and was fixated on revenge. But she wasn't a bad kid. She was saveable.  
Mito stared at the three unmoving figures. While they were thinking about her possibly. She had to make a move now when they have mix feelings about her.:" While I still consider you weak village. I wish to join your forces if it is possible."  
Minato didn't know what was going on in her head. He was surprised with her request, but he knew she would end in their forces etheir way. 

Hokage chuckled :"You indeed are from main family of Uzumaki, you analyzed situation and you didn't like that we would make decision for you in this matter. You will have 6 months trails regardless of this."  
Mito was surprised and looked at the Hokage, asking him with her eyes how do you know that.  
Minato answered :" You color of hair gave it away. "  
Nara asked :" Did you have any special training while you were young. "  
Mito answered:" I did, I was trained in controling my temper and emotions for getting overboard."  
Minato was glad, but he still didn't like how she thought of village as weak.:"So who said to you that village is weak."  
Mito smiled :"While my parents master was obsessed by Kumo news and propaganda, where they said Konoha was weak because your softness. But I guess they are wrong in that regard, you are weak because you don't see bad apples among yourself."  
Hokage wondered :" What do you mean by that. "  
Mito answered :" While I understand none of you are sensors, you really need to check who you can trust. I can feel that not long ago Hokage - sama you were in contact with somebody with tainted chakra. And I can feel more than one slightly alerted chakra with that chakra. "

Hokage wasn't happy but he had to ask :" Can you locate that chakra right now. "  
Mito answeresd :" That person is underground somewhere around 1.5 kilometers to the east right now. But I can't pinpoint it, exactly. "  
Minato asked :" Does having tainted chakra, show our intentions."  
Mito laughed :" No tainted chakra does not represent our thoughts, but I can feel emotions from them easier. As I myself now have tainted chakra. "  
Nara was thinking who possibly could be that person only few persons were in contact with Hokage today and they all were highly regarded individuals. Hokage was in same situation.  
But Mito decided change mood by asking :" So how long am I staying in this hospital room. I kinda don't like white color you see." 

Hokage was pleased by her changing of the mood, they couldn't solve previous problem that easily anyway. :"You are moving when the Med-nin you can move out, you will use henge jutsu for coming out from hospital and Anbu will lead you to your new home. I hope you like it."  
Mito asked :" Is it close to here. By the way I can actually sense all the anbus here, you know. "  
Minato choked :" Of course you can. "  
Mito glared at him:" What did you think that I knew who Hokage was just because he has huge chakra reserves, I felt Anbu around him. "  
Hokage liked her. :" it is close to here but it is closer to the Hokage tower. "  
Mito :"I see, you want me on tight leash. Should I allways use henge jutsu while going out. I am assuming that I can go out."  
Hokage :" Yes, but we will try to arrange your lifestyle, so you don't need to go outside much."  
Mito :" What about training, I possibly need an empty trading ground. "  
Hokage was thinking, or better to say he was scheming :" I think traning ground 3 isn't at use. "  
Minatos eyes lit UP. Nara softly glanced at the Hokage. And that was all hints she got, or she needed. She pretend she didn't notice it:" oh, then I will ask Anbu to show me the way once I will train."  
They tried to put her under Minato. That wasn't going to happen so easily.


	19. Adjusting

3.pov 

Mito was soon left alone. She was waiting to be discharged. The med-nin was very kind and came soon even with all papers filed out only needing Mito hands signature. The Anbu appeared quickly after that. Mito used her henge jutsu she didn't change her appearance that much. She only changed color and length of her hair. She was now brunette with hair just over her shoulders and without her usual bangs. She followed the Anbu, she did pay attention to her surroundings, but her surroundings didn't pay any attention to her. While this was good, she felt nostalgic. She remembered her last life how nobody cared for her nobody noticed her. 

When she came in her new apartment. It wasn't special in any way posible. The kitchen was normal size. Everything was normal. It was comfortable, but she knew that she wouldn't spend a lot of time here. It reminded her of everything she wanted but she moved on, right she couldn't just think about her past now. She checked the apartment it was well equipped, it had food in the fridge. She found her bed, while it wasn't like that one in Kiri, she could sleep on it better than on the forest floor. However she did need to buy new clothes. She asked Anbu :" Can you show me the way to Konoha market. I need some new clothes. Don't worry I have money." I did win few bets in Kiri after all. Bets were always who would win between Kiri genin. Thankfully I had a lot of Intel.  
Anbu :"This way please. Did you plan on buying casual clothes or clothes for training." he asked when we exited my apartment. We both were using henges and looked as father and daughter, which was weird in my opinion.  
I answered :"Well both, but I will buy more for training purposes."  
Anbu then said:" We shall firstly buy you some casual clothes, because they will soon close, shinobi market works slightly longer."  
Mito asked :" Why is that so, isn't it unfair to the civilians."  
Anbu answered :" Well it is, but shinobi do have to buy things at unexpected times to prepare themselves for missions. "  
Mito agreed. 

When she came to the market she saw Rin, but she couldn't greet her. Rin did look at them like she knew something was wrong with dou. Mito then tried few outfits. She didn't have any sense for fashion. So her Anbu guard almost died trying not to laugh. That made them look more suspicious. Rin did glanced at their discretion to see who made those sounds, she regreted her decision immediately. The girl looked horrible, disgusting. She had to help poor girl. Rin came towards Mito and poked her saying:" Do you need any help with choosing outfits."  
Mito answered honestly :"Yes, you see don't understand fashion, it isn't excuse, but since childhood I always wore boys clothes, because the person who was in charge of me only had those kind of clothes."  
Rin was shocked and looked at the girls father, or she assumed he was.  
Mito looked at direction of Rin eyes:" Ah you seem to misunderstan something, he isn't one that took care of me. "  
Rin was confused, were those two family or were they friends.  
Anbu said:" we need to choose it quickly before they close, after that we will go to the shinobi market." he said to Mito, who started moving.  
Rin was surprised they were shinobi but they didn't carry themselves like one.  
Rin found few of suitable outfits, in which Mito did look presentable. She was even more confused when the girl paid it with her own money. So they weren't family. She had to ask:" What is your name. I am Nohara Rin."  
Mito panicked for few seconds in her mind and answered :" My name is Mito, nice to meet you Nohara - San" Rin was now even more confused even most of civilians have a surname. Were these two not from here. But the older guy was familiar with the market here. So she asked:" Mito-San are you new here."  
Mito looked at her embarrassed :" Do I look that out of place." then she turned to the guy :"You should have told me, what is use of using…" she trailed of, she managed to stop herself.  
Rin was now even more confused. And was going to ask more questions when Anko and Kurenai came from shinobi market and greeting Rin. Rins attention moved to them, and Mito with her Anbu guard successfully managed to get away. 

When she was picking her outfits for training, she knew what she was doing because you couldn't get it wrong she picked a lot of black pieces of clothes. She didn't want to reveal a lot of her body. After all she still wasn't used to her knew body. She bought lots of tracksuits, they were all black, she bought few shorts and t- shirts. The tracksuits weren't special, but Mito decided to put on them Uzumaki symbols. At the end of her shopping she had her hands full of stuff, and her wallet was empty. She then asked Anbu to take her home it was getting dark. Well it was around 6 afternoon. 

Rin was talking with Anko and Kurenai, they had a lot of catching up, when she realized that the Mito was gone. Rin asked:"Did you guys see that girl I talked to."  
Anko:" the one with weird father, I geuss they left as soon as you started to talk with us."  
Rin then said :"Those two are so strange."  
Kurenai who liked all kind of stories asked:" How so."  
Rin :" The girl is actually a shinobi but she and her escort were so relaxed, i know she was from outside of village but the person behind her wasn't. I don't know i felt like I meet her before. "  
Kurenai asked for more information. Rin told them everything she knew. 

Mito started organizing her clothes in the closet. She wanted to train so bad, but she knew Hokage wanted her to train on team 7 grounds. Thankfully they schemed and didn't say anything about training grounds. So she wasn't bond by time. She decided to rest now.


	20. Training and messing up Hokage's plans

3.pov

Mito was sleeping from 6.pm to midnight. She then wake up to train, she firstly prepared everything she needed and then she changed her clothes. She was wearing black tracksuit and black t-shirt, she wore black shoes she had taken in Uzushino. The Anbu appeared before her asking :"Where are you going?"  
Mito replied :"Don't worry, I am not trying to escape," she pointed at him:"we are going to training ground 3. Hokage never said anything about me not being allowed to train in dark, and that training ground is abandoned either way, so it doesn't matter."  
Anbu couldn't argue with her, because if he did she would know Hokage lied to her. 

Both Anbu and Mito were using henge, looking like same as when they went to market. Anbu led the way, the village was peaceful, most of people outside were shinobi, the moon was full,the weather was very nice, it wasn't to cold, but you could feel cold breeze. 

When Mito came to training ground three she examined which tree was the best. She started with chakra control. Even though she mastered it before she now had at least 15 times bigger resevers. She managed to climb to the top of the tree in her fifth attempt. She then proceeded to hang upside down on the highest branch. The Anbu was watching her from the other tree. He did look impressed by second part of exercise. Mito as she felt it easier to control, made it harder for herself by chanaling her chakra to her hair and controlling her hair to stick to her scalp.  
She was done with chakra exercise by 2. am . 

She then proceeded to train taijustu, she firstly stretched, and run 10 laps around the training grounds, then she trained her katas. The Anbu looked bored so she asked him to spar with her for 20 minutes. The Anbu didn't have anything to do, so he said yes. The Anbu was faster and stronger then her, but he wasn't as strong or as fast as Fuguki was. She managed to block 30 percent of the punches and she managed to dodge completely 40 percent of them. She still was hit a lot. But her attacks were more precise, she hit more than 50 percent of her punches. Her problem was her height and hers short hands. She did lose at the end but she was satisfied with her progress. 

It was 3:30 when she was done with stretching after the spar. She then proceeded to train her ninjustu. She only had five of them, and three of them were water based. Luckily there were two rivers in this training ground. Mito and Anbu moved from the trees to the rivers. Mito firstly walked on water and then she started to focus her chakra, then using her hands she sighed all of the seals for Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu. There was huge water dragon, Anbu was on high alert, but he soon calmed down, when he saw Mito use it to dance around her. Mito was testing her control over water dragons movement and testing how long could she hold it. Her control a fist was meesy, but in 3 minutes she managed to improve a lot. Her water dragon desapered after three minutes. She was painting hard, but she continued with her training. She walked to the ground and created three mud walls with her earth jutsu. The returned to water and used Water Gun Tehniques, from a far away more than 20 meters, she trained her precision and chakra control. She needed to know how much chakra would need to hit the target if she was far away. After making every hit from 20 meters she decided to go further away she was 25 meters away from mud walls, she wasn't as good from here some of the water bullets didn't make it there, and some missed the target. She still managed to hit 70 percent of the shots, so she decided to move on next jutsu, because she needed to know if she could improve that one two. She came closer she was at 10 meters away from muud walls and she used Water Gun : Quick Shot, Mito was satisfied with precision and dents she managed to make. But she was disappointed in this jutsu because she couldn't improve her shooting range. She still could make dents bigger if she used more chakra. The three mud walls crumbled. Which was perfect for her next jutsu Earth Style: Rising Rock. But first she needed to use her chakra to turn mud into the rocks. She then lifted rocks in the air did same thing she did with Water dragon. She wasn't as successful in this as in water dragon jutsu, because she had to move multiple objects. She tried 3 times every time she was making small progress. 

Mito was done with training, it was 5 am. She was exhausted, she was doing her last stretch. She cleaned the area she used. She packed everything she used and puted on her henge again. Which came off on her last attempt of rising rock jutsu. The Anbu was by her side in his henge. Mito decided to head home, but on the way from training grounds she met Rin. Rin was surprised to see her here.  
Rin greeted:" Hello Mito - San,"  
Mito answered :"Nohara-san, nice to see you today." then Mito asked :"What are you doing here this early in the morning, getting some secret training." the Anbu behind her almost snorted. Mito stared at him with one eye.  
Rin was embarrassed by that question :"um, no. This is training grounds of my team. I just came early to stretch."  
Mito looked puzzled :" But I was told that this training ground was abandoned. And I was planning to train here,but I geuss I will need to find some other training grounds." she looked at the Anbu and asked :" You know some unused training grounds. "  
Rin asked curiously:"who told you about our training grounds were abandoned."  
Mito answered without missing a beat:"Hokage did." Mito continued :"Well I don't want to impose on your stretching time. It isn't Hokage's fault after all he has too much things to do."  
Rin felt sorry for her :"You can stay, if you want."  
Mito answered :" No it is ok, I only came here today to check out the nature, to see what I could use. You guys got lucky, this training grounds are awesome. But I most go now, I quite hungry you see, I didn't eat before coming here. "  
Rin said :" see you around"  
Mito wawed her hand and said "see you." After they were gone from Rin's hearing range, Anbu asked "did you have to acuse her of something you did."  
Mito looked at him and answered :"Did I train secretly, no, because you were there and Hokage knew I would train he didn't know when, besides he played me, so I am yet to play him."  
Anbu said :" You know I will report to him everything."  
Mito answered :"Yes, I am awere, I am saying this so he can prepare himself, not like that will help him, I am still Uzumaki."


	21. Wanting to learn more about Mito

3.pov

Minato came to the training grounds around 5:30, as usually Rin was already there, but unlike other times she was still stretching, she was usually done by now. Minato thought she was little late today. Few steps behind him was Kakashi, he commented :" This is weird, she isn't focused at her stretching."  
Minato noticed after Kakashi pointed it out. Minato didn't want to disturb her right now. He told Kakashi to streach, while he did the same. Minato still would glance at Rin direction. But something else caught his attention too. The nature chakra wasn't in order, while it wasn't wrong, he could tell someone was here and not long ago too. 

When Rin finally finished her stretching she noticed Minato and Kakashi. She asked:"When did you come here, I didn't notice you."  
Kakashi answered :"15 minutes ago."  
Minato asked:" did something happen, you look unfocused today."  
Rin answered :"Well it isn't that important, but I have met one girl yesterday, she was weird, and I couldn't put my finger in which way, but I have also met her today when I just arrived here she and her escort were leaving."  
Minato planned to tell them all at the same time, that Mito was joining to train them. He didn't know if Rin was talking about Mito, so he asked :" How does she look. "  
Rin :" Yesterday she looked like a civilian, her hair was just over her shoulders and her hair was brown. She did look beautiful, but was shorter than me. Today she was wearing black tracksuit, she looked quite fierce."  
Kakashi asked :" that doesn't help much, did she tell you her name, age, rank. "  
Rin answered :" She did say her name. Mito, but she didn't say her surname. "  
Then it clicked in Minato's head Mito was using henge and so was the Anbu, she couldn't possibly reveal her surname, so he said:" ah, I know her, she was supposed to start training with us, but I didn't know she was here that early. "  
Rin looked confused at him and answered :"But she was told that this training grounds were empty, so she came to check it out. She said that Hokage probably didn't know we used this training grounds."  
Minato choked and asked :"Did you tell her that we use this training grounds. How did she react."  
Rin was more confused now:"I did, she was casual about it she asked her escort if he knew any empty grounds, I think she wanted to train here, she complimented the training grounds for the nature chakra of it."  
Minato started hitting himself, both Kakashi and Rin looked weirdy at him.  
Obito came now to training grounds, but nobody noticed that he was late. He was freaked out by the mode of his sensei . Obito asked:" What is happening here. "  
Minato finally came to himself :" Well it seems Hokage's scheme is going to bite him back and possibly us two."  
Rin asked:" What do you mean sensei, did Hokage knew we were using this ground and still told her to use it."  
Minato answered :" Well I was in the room when they spoke, so yes he did, he wanted us to train with Mito. You see Mito is very important to us and you already know her. She is just using henge to avoid any attention and so was her Anbu. "  
Obito was confused :"Wait about who are we talking about."  
Kakashi figured it out first :" About Uzumaki girl."  
Minato confirmed :"Yes she is Uzumaki Mito."  
Rin asked :"why didn't she interduce herself like that."  
Minato answered :"Well she is on probation, nobody is allowed to know her, for few months."  
Obito :"But we know"  
Kakashi answered this :,"So we will keep it secret. What are you worried about sensei."  
Minato answered :"Well I am worried about how she feels about being lied and how will she react. Will she be willing to train with us." 

Minato concluded :" Well nothing we can do right now, so we will began today's training as usual."  
Rin was practicing her precision, while boys had a spar. Kakashi obviously won that. They after that runes 50 lapes around the grounds. And they practiced teamwork. After that they went on D - rank mission. After the mission they agreed to meet at senseis house for the planning. 

Minato managed to not involve Kushina into today's meeting, or as to say he didn't tell her that they were coming around 5.pm. When she is usually on the market. Minato knew she would go today, because yesterday she didn't manged to. Surprisingly all of his students came together. Obito was frustrated with Mito, because she had mocked him and she mocked the Village he wanted to become leader of. Kakashi was only intrestred in her because she was strong. And for Rin she obviously wanted to be close to this girl. Minato thought that Mito could become a rival to Rin, so Rin would get stronger. 

Minato pleaded them to be kind to her and leave good impression on her. The only problem was that they didn't know how to meet her. Rin did tell them that she bought a lot of clothes yesterday, so that left out market. They couldn't just came to her apartment even if they knew where it was. They needed to meet her accidentally. But they didn't know where she would be. Only solution was to ask Anbu guarding Mito to tell them how Mito moved. Minato said that he knew who was Anbu guarding her. So they decided to go to his house. When Minato knocked on the door he could hear some loud banging, something had fallen on the floor. The man came at the door. Minato didn't expect him to wear his Anbu mask, so his indetity was still hidden. Minato asked friendly :" Old friend I need one small favor."  
Anbu looked at him, titling his head slightly and said :"shoot"  
Minato smiled brightly:"Can you tell me where was Mito around this time."  
Anbu looked at him then at Rin and said:"She was shopping at this time still."  
Rin asked :"What was she doing after that"  
Anbu said :" Slept until midnight."  
Minato didn't expect that answer :"and then what did she do at such late hour."  
Anbu titled his head more and said :"training at the grounds of your team."  
Rin asked :" Did she lie to me."  
Anbu said :" the funny thing is that she accused you for what she was doing."  
Team 7 looked at the Rin asking for what did she acuse her and she replied secret training. The Anbu said:" my shift is beginning soon so I need to hurry. " he closed the doors while team 7 was talking to themselves. Team 7 did learn where she was but they couldn't do anything about it now.


	22. The bet

3.pov 

Team 7 after meting with Anbu member, left to thier houses. Minato order them to sleep, to be ready to move out on midnight. This was their only chance to catch Mito. 

Several hours earlier when Mito arrived at her house, she had her breakfast /lunch, the Anbu guard soon changed, but she didn't mind much after all today she wasn't planning to go out. She after showering changed into casual clothes and laid on the bed. She soon was bored so she started to meditate. She maditated until noon when she felt hunger. She ate some sweats. She decided that was enough of meditation, so she unsealed hers fuinjutsu books she was still on that intermediate book. She studied it for 3 hours, and then she had her dinner. After dinner she practiced her seals, she managed to draw over 50 seals in 2 hours. Her day was over then, she prepared for sleep. 

She woke up 5 minutes after midnight, she changed her clothes and ate bowl of cereals. The Anbu guard who was guarding her now was the same who guarded her form beginning. She didn't want to change training grounds, because only this training grounds had two rivers and such harmony in nature chakra. 

Team 7 searched for Mito, they started searching for her around midnight . They started to search on theirs training grounds. But they couldn't find her there, so they thought that she must changed training grounds. They searched every training grounds. They had split to search for her faster, team was equipped with radios for communication. Team 7 still needed one hour to search all of the training grounds. Obito asked his Sensei :"Sensei are you sure that Anbu didn't lie to us."  
Minato answered :"He never lies, I don't know how he managed to get into Anbu forces, but that is truth, we must missed her."  
Kakashi then said:" Maybe we misinterpreted his words, he did say she wake up around midnight, but she probably needs time to come to training grounds. We need to check out all of training grounds again and if we don't find anything we head to our training grounds."  
And so they did, the whole search lasted for 2 hours and when they returned to training grounds 3, they saw henged Mito training her katas. 

Mito stopped when they came 300 meters away from her. And asked the anbu:" Did you sold out my schedule. " she said it with straight face. Team 7 heard that. Anbu jumped down from tree and answered :"I had to they came to my house."  
Mito looked at Minato and said:" Why are harassing this Anbu, if you wanted something from my, then come to me. Don't use others."  
Minato :"Well we did came to you, we just didn't know where you are. We were just trying to find out where you would be."  
Mito answered :"Was that supposed to comfront me, because it didn't. Kiri also wants to know where I will be. How can I believe your intentions are good." 

Kakashi answered to that by saying :"In Konoha it is forbidden to attack anybody that village considers an ally. Those are rules."  
Minato :"it is true, but we also wanted you to train with us, it isn't good for you be alone all the time. You need to interact with someone your age."  
Mito answered to them :"that would be truth if I wasn't alone from the beginning. While I see how important is friendship. I am not ready for this."  
Rin asked:"So you are going to be alone, training in this darkness, what exactly are you traning for."  
Mito answered :"I was given two missions before my parents master died. One was to take revenge and other was to make things better."  
Kakashi was intruged, he said:" Why don't you train with us you will become stronger faster then training alone."  
Mito had enough :" Will you stop pressuring me to train with you guys. Why don't you try fighting me first. "  
Obito was pissed :" Do you think that you are stronger than we are. "  
Mito then asked :" Do you wanna bet. "  
Obito :" of course, we aren't scared of you."  
Minato said to Obito :" Obito don't rush, she has been playing games with us. "  
Rin asked :" Are you saying she wanted this bet to happen from the beginning "  
But before Minato could answer her question Kakashi asked :" What are terms about this bet. "  
Mito :"Oh you seem eager, well how about this Team 7 against me and this Anbu here, if I win you will stop pressuring me, but if you guys win I will train with you."  
Minato said:"Isn't it unfair 4 against 2."  
Mito answered :"I killed a jonin with using only half of my strength. I need this Anbu only to fight you while I deal with them."  
Minato said:" Are you so sure of yourself that you can beat them. I will say I am stronger than that Anbu."  
Mito:" I am the one who is suggesting this bet, you can take it or leave it. "  
Minato looked at his team they seemed confident, they wanted to take this bet. So he said:" we will take it. "  
Mito then said:" I am glad, shall we start. "

Anbu and Mito were standing on one side of training grounds while team 7 was standing on the other side. Mito said to Anbu to only fight Namikaze - San,he agreed, she told him she wouldn't hold grudge against him if he won. 

The fight began, Kakashi, Rin and Obito rushed forwards to close distance between them and Mito. But Mito decided to retreat to the rivers, Minato tried to warn them to not follow but Anbu jumped in front of him and started to attack Minato. Who now didn't have time for warning his students. Minato prayed to the Sage that they stay together, because he knew that was only way of fighting her. He assumed this bet was to test how strong they were and to see if Mito had any benefits training with them.


	23. The fight

3.pov 

Mito managed to lure them to water, only Kakashi noticed it, he shouted :" we need to change location quickly."  
Rin seemed to understand, but obviously Obito didn't he had to ask:"why"  
Before anybody could answer to him they faced water dragon rising from water. 

Mito was running at them at full speed but nobody noticed her. She was using little knowledge about genjutsu she had. Before anybody noticed Rin was out. Kakashi managed to break genjutsu first and then he helped dispel it for Obito who was close to him, only did he then notice Rin on the ground and Mito standing next to her. 

Kakashi cursed:" shit, did you bait use here just to use genjutsu."  
Mito smirked :"You guys aren't worthy using too much chakra."  
Kakashi said to Obito :"Don't listen to her, she is trying to piss us of, and then to knock us out. Remember the more angry we are we are more reckless."  
Mito :" Hatake - San, why do you need to ruin my fun, well then I will fight you seriously."  
Mito moved fast towards Obito she started a taijustu spar with him, she was both faster and stronger than him, he was saved by Kakashi interference. But stil Mito had an upper hand on both of them. She used slight genjutsu in middle of taijustu. Both Obito and Kakashi had a lot of trouble dodging and blocking. But Mito decided that it was enough of taijustu so she jumped back and started doing some hand seals. Earth around her started to rumble rocks were rising from the ground. She said :"this jutsu is named:' Earth Style: Rising Rock Jutsu'.I want to see how you manage to do against it"  
Well to say the they didn't fair well with it was understatement. Obito was knocked by first rock coming for him, while Kakashi was better he still was hited few times. Mito slowly walked to him :"Do you wish to continue. All of your friends are down." Mito wanted to know in which phase was Kakashi.  
Kakashi answered:"Shinobi don't abandon their mission."  
Mito said :"so if i put some explosion tags with timer on your teammates and you knew I did that, you still would fight me. You would let your friends die. For a sake of me training with you."  
Kakashi said:"You wouldn't"  
Mito answered :"We didn't say anything about killing, we never said I wasn't allowed to kill you, after all I am not a Konoha ninja." 

Kakashi could see something like a tag was close to Rin but he couldn't see Obito, he panicked :" How long is timer put on"  
Mito mocked him:"Why would I tell you that."  
Kakashi rushed towards Rin first while Mito walked leisurely towards him asking him :"Do you know to dismantle them."  
Kakashi said:"I do" Kakashi then looked at the seal, he tried to concentrate on it but didn't get it.  
Mito stopped just behind him:"It is good to put lives of your friends above the mission, but you need to learn to better judge people too. I would never try to kill innocent person." Mito then knocked him out and took the the paralyzing seal she had put by Rin.

Mito walked towards where she could hear Minato and Anbu fight. Minato stopped the fight when he saw her. She looked completely fine, only thing that was out the place was her hair from running and some of pieces of earth in her hair.  
Minato panicked he didn't know what happened he was to occupied fighting Anbu. Mito said:"Your team is knocked out, you don't need to fight anymore. I am not pleased with their strength. I don't see how training with you could help me. "  
Minato couldn't comprehend how she managed to beat them in 7 minutes.  
Mito continued :" While they didn't show great teamwork, they did work together, so you aren't at fault their, one of them underestimated me, while one isn't made for combat and third was easily to fool. Hatake - San needs to learn how to judge people better, but I most say I was surprised by him the most, it seems he is willing to give up mission if he knows he can't complete it and his teammates are in death like situations. "  
Minato raged for his students , but also he was glad that Kakashi tried to save his teammates,. :" What did you do to them. Did you try ro kill them. " he could judge Mito as good person, but she was unpredictable.  
Mito smiled softly :" You don't need to worry I only bluffed to him. I left one of my seals when I knocked Rin by her side, I said I left one by Uchiha too, but that didn't matter he wasn't in our line of sight. I said that those were explosion seals with timer. He did try to learn how much time he had, I didn't want to tell. He ran towards Rin, probably thinking she had less time, he seems to have some knowledge in seals did you teach him, well either way I explained that I wasn't going to kill them and knocked him out. "

Minato was surprised how she dealt with Kakashi, he wanted to learn how she managed to beat other two :" I see how about the others. "  
Mito said :" Rin is too weak she didn't mange to break the genjutsu in time so she was knocked without fight. Uchiha - San fought good but his evesion skills suck, he couldn't match me in taijustu until Kakashi joined, but still both of them have some heavy bruises. He couldn't dodge one of my jutsu he got knocked out by first rock. "  
Minato saw that indeed Mito was telling him she was stronger than his students, she gave him some tips on how to train them or which direction to push them.

Minato wanted still have her train with his team and said :" The bet still isn't over. "  
Mito looked at him and smirked :"I knew you are going to say that."Mito then said to anbu:" If he beats me you will have to finnish him for me. You got it. " Anbu felt scared at her smile. He only nodded his head.  
Minato rushed towards Mito, he was surprised by her ability to dodge him, she managed to block few of his hits so he didn't do much damage as he expected. He didn't expect her to use genjutsu in her defensive taijustu two. He didn't see her do that before. Mito jumped from him and asked :"Why don't we make this more fun. Earth Style: Rising Rock Jutsu." the rocks flew towards Minato he used one of his signature move Rasegan too destroy the rocks he couldn't dodge. 

While they were fighting for more than one hour, rest of the team 7 had woken up and came to see their Sensei fight Mito. They were surprised how equal they looked. Mito teased Minato :"Are you running out of fumes, what are you some old man."  
The Anbu on tree laughed and teased Minato :" Don't be harsh on him, Mito, his bones are easy to break."  
Minato didn't like it :"Stop teasing me, I am not an Uzumaki."  
Mito said :"That doesn't excuse you from running out of chakra after only one hour."  
Minato snapped :"I still didn't run out of it."  
Mito laughed :"You don't even have fifth of reserves I have right now. And you are telling me you have enough chakra."  
Anbu then asked Mito:" How about we take it easy on him, I will finnish him while you watch."  
Minato wasn't satisfied with that:"How many times do you need me to say I am doing fine, I can still beat you."  
Mito answered :"I know but Anbu - san then would have a boring fight, why don't you do him a favor and entertain him for little while."  
Minato asked :"What will you do then, without his supervision."  
Mito smirked :" I want to play with one of yours students I didn't have chance to." 

In the end Minato was beaten to the pump by Anbu, he couldn't really do much with the chakra he had. And Mito asked Rin for spar. Rin was out in first five minutes again. It was 4 in the morning so Mito asked Anbu for the spar too. She won that too,but only because she had more stamina than anbu.


	24. Ch 24

3.pov 

It was 5 am. When Mito finished stretching. She was about to leave but was stopped by Rin :" Um, can I spar with you sometimes." while the rest of team 7 was surprised by sudden request, Mito wasn't or didn't show it she only said:" If you Wan it then come here around 4.am. I am going to be here every day."  
Rin was happy and said:"Thank you."  
Mito had to go home :"I really need to go home, this guy's shift ends soon and I don't want to make his life more difficult."  
Minato saw how kind Mito was, but she was hiding that, she seems to think that is her weakness.  
Mito decided to be wicked and asked:"I wonder how your parents will react knowing you spent a night outside."  
Minato tensed up on those words the most. And Anbu decided to tease him :"Mito it seems you struck unexpected nerve. Minato is one that is most afraid."  
Mito :" If he is scared he shouldn't have done it. It isn't my problem. If it is anybody's fault then is yours."  
Anbu shouted :"what I thought you had forgiven me."  
In the eyes of team 7 those two looked like a brother and sister, trying to kill eachother with words.

But all those jokes aside, Minato was royaly scrued. He had some minor scratches on him,after Rin heald him, but most of his clothes were dirty and he had to make up story quickly or else he is going to die. Minato walked in his house, and wasn't surprised to see Kushina sitting on couch with tea in her hands slowly drinking it. She didn't react to him until he said :"I am home"  
Kushina asked :"What did you do to come this late here, when I got back from market you were already asleep, so I thought that you were really tired. But when I decided to go to the bed you were gone."  
Minato answered : "I decided to train my team at night, so they could use to fighting in dark."  
Kushina then asked:"Then why do you have so much scratches."  
Minato answered:"I had some help some certain individual was there too test our night readiness."  
Kushina this time didn't buy it :" Then tell me name of that person."  
Minato knew he scrued now because if he said Anbu name she could check with Mikoto if he was on mission, he had to lie :" Well that information is secret. "  
Kushina was mad :" Even for me."  
Minato decided to play it safe :" Hokage orders. "  
Kushina didn't want to talk to him anymore, she wanted to go to Hokage but she knew he was busy. She then left to the bedroom and locked the doors. Minato didn't know if he did right thing, but he did follow Hokage's orders. 

Mito continued her day like nothing had happened, she meditate and studied fuinjutsu, practiced fuinjutsu and ate. She thought that her dayly life was beginning to become boring, but she didn't want to change it yet. And just as she thought that Isobu contacted her.  
Isobu :"You know we could always talk, it isn't any better here, but we have eachother."  
Mito smiled so brightly and laughed sweatly :" You are right, I am sorry if I have forgotten about you. So any news from Sage."  
Isobu answeresd :"No, there aren't. He won't contact us for sometime now, I think. He seems only to call when is really important. He wants us to integrate her the best we can on our own."  
Mito nodded :"Yes you are right, that is so him."  
Mito and Isobu talk for some time. When Mito decided to go sleep she was pushed out the mindscape. 

Hokage was amused by anbu's report. He didn't think that Mito could be such great help in training their genin. He wanted to talk to her tommorow so he said to anbu:"Can you bring her here, when you she finishes training tomorrow. I would like to talk about something with her."  
Anbu answered :"Yes sir." 

In front Hokage later in day was an angry Uzumaki, but he wasn't glad to see this one as much as he wanted to see the other one. Kushina was pacing around his office until Hokage had enough. "Kushina can you tell me why did you come to my office."  
Kushina answered :" Did you approve of night training for team 7."  
Hokage wasn't prepared for it, so he looked shocked. But before Kushina could take it as no. He saved both Minato and himself and answered :" Well yes, but unofficial no. Yesterday was only trial we wanted to see if it worked. But from tommorow I was going to speak with ninja specialed in that field about his thoughts and if it would be beneficial for whole genin to start training under them."  
Kushina had to ask:" And who is that expert. "  
Hokage said:" that is secret. "  
Kushina asked:" Why, it doesn't make sense to hide his identity. "  
Hokage wondered if he could tell her:" that person is still under surveillance of Anbu. They came to village not long ago."  
Kushina was now intruged, her anger long ago forgotten. :" And this person is loyal to us. "  
Hokage:" Mostly, that person has enemies all around world."  
Kushina wondered :" why"  
Hokage answered:" Because that person is most important treasure right now. That person could change tides of war if they wanted to participate in it." 

Kushina was pleased with everything she learned, but she still wanted to play mad around Minato. When she got to training grounds 3, Minato wasn't there but team 7 was. She had seen that earth in few places wasn't where it was supposed to be and Kakashi was trying to fix it.  
She was spotted as soon as she arrived. But it seemed that both Rin and Obito still didn't know how to hide that they were nervous. Kakashi asked:"Kushina - nee what brings you here today."  
As he walked towards her, she could see he was injured, his shirt was slightly torn and she could see bruises. She was mad again how could someone injur a child. She asked:"I want to learn everything about your night sensei."  
All of the team 7 asked:"who."  
Kushina was confused :"the person you trained last night with."  
Team 7 face was now on the same page and they said :"ah, yeah"  
Obito was first that talked, because clearly his mouth was faster than his brain :"I Wouldn't consider her a sensei she isn't even." then came a sound of smacking hands over Obito's mouth . Rin and Kakashi managed to stop him just in time.  
Kushina glared at them:" why did you stop him."  
Kakashi :"That person identy is secret, we aren't allowed about those things."


	25. Ch. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if I am a little late today, but probably I will late tomorrow too.

3.pov 

Kushina from little she heard about this mysterious person could conclude 2 things, that person was obviously female and that she would need to talk with Obito when they are alone. Minato came with lunches to the training grounds, but was surprised to see Kushina there and redness around Obito's mouth. Minato said :"here is lunch, I would buy you some too Kushina if I knew you would come here."  
But Kushina ignored him completely. But didn't expect Minato to just move on, usually he would whine to get her attention, he asked Kakashi and Rin what did Obito manage to spill out. They said gender. He then turned his attention twords Obito :" No wonder she criticised you the most, but she said that is a good thing because you can improve the most."  
Then he turned his attention to Kushina :"I Heard you talked with Hokage." Kushina wondered what was wrong, why did he look so hurt so she answered :"He did tell me similar story. So you guys were just genuine pigs."  
Obito this time didn't stop :" You had to go to the Hokage to learn that, but I thought you believed Sensei." that hited the nerve. She felt sorry. She inside fought inside herself. While she was mad with him, about not telling some major information, now it seems that she didn't believe a word he said to her, and she sees that it hurts him. She wanted to hug him, to kiss him to prove she believed to him. 

So she said :"Minato you and I need to talk, privately." when they were in the nearby forest, Kushina said :"I am sorry that I didn't believe you, I wanted to know everything. I geuss I always knew what was going on in your life and I just felt pushed out suddenly." Minato still looked hurt :"I know you are sorry, but I thought you would leave it alone until I can tell you. Because as you know secrets cannot stay secrets forever." Kushina rushed towards him hugging him desperatly saying:"I am sorry, I did wrong."  
Minato listed up and said:"I will forgive you if you aren't mad at me anymore." he told her with his cute face. She wanted to kiss him so badly right there and then, but team 7 was watching them. Kushina was mad at them :" Do you kids not understand word privately."  
Rin answered :" we are sorry Kushina - San, but you are unpredictable, we thought you were going to interrogate him for information. We must say if anybody is to learn that person identity there would be several consequences for people who told, right Sensei."  
Kushina said :" You guys don't believe in me, I wouldn't never do that. "  
Kakashi then said :" I don't know if thought that we didn't hear you say, I will need to talk to Obito alone, and then started laughing. "  
Kushina was embarrassed :" I said that out loud."  
Rin said :" yes you did. "  
Kushina runned home.  
Soon after team 7 was eating and doing last part of training. They did some d-rank mission and went home. Tired. 

Midnight Mito waked up and did her routine, she went to training grounds. She trained her chakra control. Taijustu and ninjustu. She could feel that she was improving, but not as fast as she liked it to be. But she had plenty of time and it wasn't like she was weak. She was strong as any higher chunin. But she wanted to be strong as jonin. Well if she was in any kind of danger she could count on help from Isobu. 

Around 4.am Rin had come. Mito greeted her :"You really came, I am glad. If you stretch now I will be able to have a spar with you in half hour."  
Rin answered :"Yes that sounds good." she seemed sleepy, but Mito didn't comment. After all in her last life she got used staying late and not sleeping because she had to study so hard. Ironically she died before knowing the results. 

When they spared Mito remember every mistake Rin had made. So when they were finished she gave Rin tons of pieces of advice. Such as "never close your eyes when you are about to be hitted. Because when your opponent lands a hit he is most defenseless, you have to counterattack when he still feels like he is winning."  
Around 5.am Minato had came to the training grounds. He wasn't surprised for seeing those two, but he was surprised how close they seemed. They were laying on the ground under one of trees. Mito was mostly talking and Rin would here and there nood her head in understanding. He thought Mito was happy by her smile, but once he had seen her eyes they were said, longing for someone. He wonder for who. 

Mito stood up around 5:30 and said to the Minato and Rin :"I am sorry, but I have meeting with Hokage - sama at 6.am. So I have to go. I hope your training today is progressive."  
Rin said :" Good luck."  
The look of Mito eyes was so sad :"Thank you." she seemed to thinking about somebody else. Minato asked :"Did she mention somebody today she mises."  
Rin answered :"No, why."  
Minato answered :"While she was happy, her eyes were sad, she seemed to think about them today."  
Kakashi then said:"I don't think she thought about somebody, she was reminded of somebody."  
Both Rin and Minato were surprised, they didn't expect him to be here.  
Kakashi continued :" I had asked her if she remembered somebody, she said that Rin's kindness was reminding her of her best friend. " he concluded :" We really need to train our sensory skills."  
Minato and Rin both agreed :"Yes, you surprised us." 

Mito and Anbu after they stopped to answer the question Kakashi asked, continued straight towards Hokage tower. When they came in Hokage wasn't there yet, so Mito decided to sit on sofa. Thinking about what was going to be said today, she after all didn't have a clue, maybe they needed a help to find that person or maybe something else.


	26. Hokage 's proposal

3.pov 

Mito waited for Hokage, and waited, it seemed he was on some important meeting. Maybe it was realeted to her somehow. She wondered and wondered, until she was utterly bored and decided to use her sensory abilities. After few seconds of searching for Hokage's chakra signal she had found it. Th room Hokage was very close to her, there were more than 20 chakra signatures in that room. She could regocnize that there were clan heads, so she knew it was clan meeting. But that person was still there, she didn't feel good when she felt his chakra signature. She quickly stopped using that ability. She then asked :" Do you know how often Hokage has meetings with clans."  
Anbu answered:" Usually every 2 weaks, but since we are at a war it doesn't have such schedules because they meet when something important happens. Why do you ask."  
Mito answered :" He is at one now, so I was wondering if it was connected with my coming here."  
Anbu answered :" I wouldn't know what they are talking about there, but I may know what he wants to talk with you. "  
Mito looked at him and said :" But you won't tell me."  
Anbu answered :" Correct "

So Mito waited for 10 minutes more, when the doors of office finally opened. Hokage entered and behind him was Nara Shikaru. Mito stood up from the sofa and showed respect to them. Hokage spoke first :" Mito - San, I am sorry that you had to wait such long time."  
Mito answered :"Hokage - sama it is fine, I know that I am not as important as Konoha's clans."  
Nara smiled :"Did you spied on us"  
Mito answered :"kinda, I was so bored that I went to locate you with sensor ability."  
Nara and Hokage nooded.  
Mito then continued :" if I may know, why am I here today. I know you didn't deal with the person I felt last time around you Hokage - sama."  
Hokage answered :" Indeed we didn't dealt with him but we made a list of possible candidates. But that wasn't why we called you here."  
Mito asked :" Then how can I help you. "  
Nara answered:" Well you see Mito - San, we were thinking about shortening your surveillance. So for that to happen you will do us one favor. "  
Mito asked :" How long would my surveillance lasted, if I did you that favor."  
This time was Hokage who answered :"3 months, that is the best we can do."  
Mito :"Well it is better than six months, certainly. So what is that favor."  
Hokage answered :" Well you see, we want you to train some of our forces."  
Mito :"But I am too weak to train someone else. And I don't have time for it."  
But Hokage wasn't finished :" I will consider your opinion when I finnish explaying. As I said you would train some of our forces, they would be ranked genin and chunin, since it seems you can take them on. Your training is night training so it will be like what you did with team 7. But please refrain from fighting jonins and using Anbu. "  
Mito stayed silent, she could benefit from it, but she needed to be certain that she would learn something new. So she said:" I will accept if in return for teaching I will learn two ninjutaus, one earth style and one water style. "  
Now was the time for Hokage to be silent while he considered that. :"Fine."  
Mito said :"And it would be best if I would train those teams every second night."  
Nara answered :"of course we were planning it like that. We also heard that you spar with Rin-San."  
Mito confirmed and then asked :"Yes. If I may know which training grounds I would use."  
Hokage answered :"training grounds 3."

The meeting was coming closer to the end and Mito accepted the offer and said :" To show that I am your ally I will tell you that the person with tainted chakra was on the clans meeting, but he wasn't from any of the major clans in Konoha. "  
Before Hokage could react Mito opened the doors and left. Both Nara were bombed by that fact, because now they had just one suspect and that was the only one of suspects Hokage believed in. Hokage didn't speak for few minutes and then said:" we are going to investigate Danzo undercover, only me and you are allowed to know about it, we will need to see what he is hiding."  
Nara nooded they needed to move fast. 

Just as Hokage was about to stand up from his chair he could feel that his butt was stuck on it. And that there was one paper on the floor. He managed to pick it up and read it. :" If you think that I will forgive you for lieing to me about the training grounds 3.you should now this prank is oy the beginning. And next time don't give me so much time to plant it. This one was easy peasy."  
Hokage then took off his cloak, which didn't went u noticed by Nara.  
Hokage mumored :" stupid Uzumaki's and their pranks"  
Nara knew he shouldn't laugh but he couldn't help it. 

Mito was home she decided to eat and continue her schedule, she knew that for tomorrow training she was free so she could be at ease. She did wonder who she would train. Probably teams like team 7. But she didn't really know any other team besides them. 

Her progress at the seals was finally showing she had her stores full of deals and she manged to make so many new seals that worked. She was almost finished with first of intermideum books.  
She talked to Isobu more often and he told her that he would teach her some better way to activate her sensor ability. They worked on that in her mindscape. She knew that Nara and Hokage now suspected Danzo, she hoped he would have dealt with soon. She still need to save Obito and then she would save what she can save. She was excited for shortening her surveillance, because she did not like the henge jutsu and it is weakness. She had to be careful with chakra points. Because if they were closed her henge would fall. Which still didn't happen.


	27. A beginning of something

3.pov 

The normal day of training for Mito was boring expecly because she will fight new opponents tommorow. Nothing really stood out this day. Only one information she would train Team Choza. She didn't know anyone there at the mention. So she had decided to ask Rin, she left her house around 5.pm and headed towards the market, she knew that Rin was usually there at this time. She had found her, thankfully Rin was alone. Rin was surprised to see her. Mito asked her for help:"Do you know anybody from team Choza."  
Rin smiled :"I do, but I only really know their names I never fought them, while Kakashi and Obito did."  
Mito was satisfied with that:"that is fine too, I only need their names."  
Rin :"Well then, you have Might Guy, then Ebisu and Shiranui Genma."  
Mito recognized all the names but she didn't let it show, she thanked Rin for information. And went home. She knew that Guy will become strong taijustu user, Ebisu she didn't know much about but she knew he was okay fighter in future, and Genma while she didn't know his abilities she knew he was really strong in future, not like Guy and Kakashi but he was still one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha.  
She had quite good students to fight. 

She was ready at midnight and was excited, she came to training grounds 3 the fastest she could and decided that she would wait for team Choza she didn't want to leave wrong impression on them by being late. While she waited she streached. Soon the team Choza came to the training grounds. She recognized who was who. Even though they looked different then she knew them. She waited for them to come closer. She stood up and said :" Are you team Choza."  
Akimichi Choza answered:"Yes we are, I am team leader Choza."  
Mito said :"I am glad to meet you Choza sama, I am Mito, the person who is in charge of night training."  
The boys mumored something, but she couldn't catch it.  
Choza said:"I was informed that, you are quite adapted in fighting in the dark. But I haven't seen you in village."  
Mito answered :"I am from outside of the village, I didn't come here by my free will. You see after I suffered chakra exhaustion, was taken by Team 7 to the Konoha. But enough about me I want to train your genin."  
Ebisu then said:"I don't believe we can learn anything from you."  
Mito answered :"Then wait and see, Ebisu - San."  
The boys were confused she knew his name. Choza asked :" Did you search for information about them."  
Mito answered :"I only asked for their names. I wished to be surprised, after all team 7 was disappointing."  
The boys now gasped, they always believed that team 7 was strongest in village.  
Guy shouted :"Did you defeat my eternal rival Kakashi."  
Mito answered :"Yes. Defeated them all. Even Namikaze - San had troubles fighting me. But Hokage - sama forbidden me fighting with jonin or Anbu."  
Anbu reminded her from trees :" Mito-San we should begin soon." 

Mito then said :" Choza - San, if you could move to and sit on one of trees that would be great. You guys can come to me whenever you are ready. "  
The fight started, by Genma using one of his senbons, Mito dodged, then Guy rushed forward engaging her in taijustu. While Mito was slightly stronger than Guy at taijustu, there were moving at the same speed. Mito was in constant disadvantage, she had to dodge both senbons and kunai from Ebisu and kicks from Guy. She decided to tactically retreat. She jumped back and runned towards one of the rivers. Anbu commented to Choza :"She is water user." Choza now knew she wasn't afraid as he thought at first when she started retreating. Mito decided to jump on the water waiting for them to jump and walk on it too. She was surprised when Ebisu stayed back.  
Mito asked :" Ebisu - San, can you walk on water."  
Ebisu who looked extremely embarrassed quietly said :" no"  
Even if she couldn't hear him she knew the answer. She smirked :"it seems that because you can't walk on water my plan for taking all three out at the same time won't work."  
Guy and Genma who were on water became alert. From underneath them came a water dragon. Mito managed catch Guy but not Genma. Guy was hit by water dragon and kicked by Mito towards Ebisu. Who catched him. She chased Genma with water dragon. 

Choza commented :"impressive control, did she win with that against team 7."  
Anbu answered :" No, she managed to beat them by splitting them, firstly she took out Rin while she created genjutsu. She used her genjutsu in taijustu too and she finnesh Obito with earth style and she fooled Kakashi with one threat. "  
Choza was impressed. 

Mito had enough of chasing Genma with water dragon he was gone in the forest, now was the chance for he too finish Guy and Ebisu. Without Genma, there were easier two fight against. She managed to knock down Ebisu while she was fighting both of them in taijustu. She used her genjutsu style taijustu, and took both of them by surprise. Guy did managed to resist her attacks for long enough for Genma to attack. One of his senbons hit Mito on hand she didn't screamed in pain like many before her did. She only looked angry at both of them. She used her chakra the earth rumbled around her. She used Earth Style: Rising Rock Jutsu. She focused it more on Guy, because Genma was barely in range. By the end of the jutsu Guy was barely standing. Mito picked out senbo from her arm and thrown it at Guy who was hited in leg he screamed, and then fell unconscious. Mito looked at Genma who just pulled new set of senbons. She wanted to play with him. 

He teased :" Hey beautiful wanna play."  
She smirked how could she forget this one was titled as most charming Konoha Shinobi. She answered :" if you think you are on my level then come at me."  
Sebons flew towards her she used  
Mud wall to defend herself. She could hear him running away in forest obliviously trying to have advantage. She followed she knew he couldn't win against her. She managed to fire some Water Gun : Quick Shot. But he wasn't hit by any of them. He suddenly stopped while Mito was in midair and jumped in her direction throwing senbons at on side and aiming kick to her other side. Mito knew she couldn't escape senbons either way, because genma was planning to kick he into them. So she just dodged his kick and was hit with 6 senbons. She felt so much of pain that she didn't notice her henge fall. 

But Genma did he saw her red hair, her hair was longer then it was before he hited her with senbons, he realized she was using henge the whole time. But he didn't understand why she looked gorgeous like this. Her hair was beautiful, her small face looked so cute. He felt something in his stomach. 

Mito turned around and saw Genma with wide eyes looking at her. She firstly thought he was afraid that he killed her, but soon her eyes caught color red. Mito said:" Shit. Genma - San, I must congratulate you, you managed to piss me of. If you speak about me with anybody I will kill you on our next training."  
Mito then jumped forward knocking out stunned Genma.  
She took out all of the senbons. And Isobu healed her. She put up her henge again and took Genma with her twords the lake. 

Anbu managed to jump in front Choza, just in time. So Choza didn't see anything of Mito without henge. But Choza asked :"So it was true, she is somebody important."  
Anbu said:"yes she is, But I can't let you know her identity. I think Gemna - San didn't figure it out. But everybody will know it soon."  
Choza asked:" Are you saying that Hokage is planning to reveal her to public soon."  
Anbu answered:"Hokage does have plans, but it will take few months for that."


	28. Ch. 28

3.pov 

Mito brought all unconscious genin to Choza. She then said :" Your team is heavily based on the teamwork, which is a good thing, but in this teamwork Ebisu is weakness, he isn't confident in attacking, he is very good support but not attacker. If i had fought him alone he wouldn't be able to last much. He needs to work on his skills, he can chose speed or strength. But I recommend speed. While he is definitely weakest, he has a lot of room to improve. Might Guy is basicly taijustu master, but he can be predictable and doesn't know how to react to unexpected things. If he trains hard he will become one of strongest taijustu users. But I feel uneasi when i realized he doesn't know any ninjustu, I am not saying he should focus on ninjustu, but he should have o e or two ninjustu that he can count on. Genma - San is pretty good, but he still needs more speed and stamina. His senbons throw is very precise but it can also be predictable. He seems to know where to hit so that opponent could feel most pain, but he doesn't know where to hit to cause most damage, he should learn human anatomy and chakra pathways. He too reacts badly to unexpected things, unlike Guy who tries to do something, Genma just froze he couldn't move. I must say when I saw those three I thought that Guy was the strongest, but now I know those two are of same strength. As I said they are good together but once one of them is missing the system fails. Unlike team 7 they need to work more on themselves. As a team they are stronger than team 7, but as individuals I wouldn't say. "

Choza spoke :" I see, I will try to train them on your prices of advice. I must ask thought are you a jonin. "  
Mito smiled at him :" I don't officially have a rank. "  
Anbu asked Mito :" What are you going to do now when they are down. You still have 3 and half hours until Rin comes. "  
Choza asked :" Rin is coming. Why. "  
Mito answered firstly to Choza:" I spar with Rin." and then to Anbu :" What do you mean they are down. I just need to wake them up, and I just happen to be water user. Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu. "

The water dragon wasn't big but it was enough to wet all three of genin. Those three had schoked looks on their faces. Genma face was readish. But Mito wondered if water was maybe to cold. Choza looked at Genma's reaction and he was confused he didn't see this reaction on Genma before. His face was red for his usual color of face, was Genma having a crush on this girl. While he didn't know Genma perfernce, nobody knew because Genma flerted with many girls, mostly for fun. And Choza didn't know how Mito looked under henge. 

When everyone was ready Mito attacked. This time team Choza had to stay ready to fight the whole time. Mito disappeared into the forest removing every bit of her chakra and presence from training grounds 3. Mito would throw kunai from one position and then next from the other. She tested how team reacted to this kind of situation. After she got satisfying results, she attacked head on she ran faster than before and she attacked the weakest point. Ebisu, the team had again lost.  
So Mito decided to say :"Your teamwork is good, but until Ebisu gets stronger you will need to protect him more. But that isn't a reason to open a opening on yourself. Let's try this again." 

And they trayed and trayed. But results were mostly the same, they would overprotective Ebisu and not protect themselves or there wouldn't protect Ebisu enough. Soon Rin came and she greeted everyone she asked Mito:" Did I come at the wrong time."  
Mito answered :"No, it seems we aren't making any significant progress. Maybe you need to think about everything I said. You guys work hard until our next lection."  
Choza :"Thank you for your time. We will come next week again."  
Rin was watching team Choza leave. The one person that looked most uncomfortable with leaving was Genma, Rin didn't know if his face was red or was bruised.

After a spar with Mito in which she lasted 10 minutes, which was her record, she knew Mito was holding back. But even Mito said she was getting better and that soon she would need to hold less.  
Rin asked :" How were they, are they strong."  
Mito answered looking at the sky:" As a team they are strong, stronger than you guys, but individualy i can't compete you guys. Team 7 strongest card is definitely Kakashi, but Team Choza doesn't have a strongest person, both Genma and Guy are at same stage and Ebisu would be too, if he only decided to train in some specific way, he is too basic at everything. "  
Rin asked :" So you are saying that if we fought each other as a team they would win."  
Mito answered :" I think they have a higher chance of that, but if Kakashi grows stronger, he could distract them and you and Obito would need to finish them off. "

Kakashi had secretly listened to their conversation. Mito then said :" it seems that your whole team is here. You guys don't have a much time you should start training because soon your place as my favorite team will belong to other team. "

Minato chuckled :" so you do admit we are your favorite team."  
Mito mumored but Rin still could hear her :" is he stupid team 7 was the only team I have known. "  
Rin didn't know how to answer but she said :" He probably didn't think about that. "  
Obito had to ask:" about what. "  
Kakashi seemed interested too. Rin answered :" we were only team she had met here. "  
Minato flushed. He didn't think before teasing the poor girl and now she probably hated him.  
Mito asked :" I heard from Hokage yesterday that Namikaze-San has girlfriend. So when are you planning to marry her."  
Minato didn't know how to react what gave impression that his relationship was that serious. But Mito answered to that question without him asking :" I mean even the most busiesst person knows about it, that means you are in serious relationships."

Minato changed the topic saying :" lets go training. See you Mito, I think Hokage wants to see you."


	29. Ch. 29

3.pov 

Two days after training with team Choza, Mito trained one other team, team 6 . The genin were Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai and Namiashi Raido. Mito didn't know theirs Sensei. It seems that their sensei wasn't important in storyline and she didn't know anything about them. 

Mito didn't talk to much to their sensei, because it seemed that person didn't approve of this training. Even genin noticed it. But Kurenai was the first who spoke to Mito. 

Kurenai :"Are you the girl, Rin helped buy clothes on market a week ago."  
Mito answered :"Yes I am, I hope I didn't leave any bad impressions. If my information are right you must be Yuhi Kurenai."  
Kurenai nodded her head. Mito continued pointing to the guy who wore a white short-sleeved shirt with a blue and black collar over chain-mail armour, along with a simple white vest, a pair of black pants, and a white belt. :" You must be Sarutobi Asuma."  
Asuma said :"what gave it away."  
Mito answered :"Your chakra feels similar to Hokage, hence you are Sarutobi. And you must be Namiashi Raido. It is nice to meet you. I hope you slept well and that you have energy."  
Sensei stopped me for a second asking:"Mito san are you a Sensor."  
Mito nodded her head and continued :"Firstly we will have a spar. I expect you to last 10 minutes any less and I will be disappointed."  
Raido said :" Then we will make it." 

Their sensei jumped on the tree watching everything. Mito stood in middle of training grounds waiting for oponent to make a first move. Raido looked most restless ready to attack at any moment. But he didn't make a first move. Kurenai did. She created a genjutsu, a middle range of with strong effects. It took few seconds and Mito realized. She broke it but continued to pretend that she was under genjutsu. In genjutsu both Asuma and Raido had attacked her. Mito acted as she was dodging kicks. Then real Raido had striked. He wasn't careful to notice Mito smirk, but Asuma did he yelled :"Raido, retreat."  
Raido stopped his advances and barely dodged a fist coming for his head.  
Kurenai yelled:"She seemes to have knowledge about genjutsu, she is using it in her taijustu." 

Mito taunted:"Come on guys fight me."  
Kurenai answered :" without a plan, we don't stand a chance. But we also researched you. So we are stil in advantage."  
Mito asked throwing a kunai with a seal:" Are you."  
The kunai exploded just behind them. And Mito rushed to fight. Raido was the person who stopped her and fought her in taijustu he was fast but not as fast as Guy. He did managed to last long enough for Asuma to do wind style attack Dust cloud Tehnique. Mito was surprised she didn't have a defense for this one she had to dodge but Raido had blocked her escaping rute. She thought for a second and decided to try creating a mud wall all around her. She gathered chakra quickly and formed seals. The cloud was coming closer and closer. She managed to defend herself from the attack however some of it still made it to inside. Because Raido had hited the mud wall while it was still creating and it cracked. 

She now was in advatege she could stay inside of it until it broke and then use it for her next jutsu Earth Style: Rising Rock Jutsu. She gathered her chakra she could hear that they were throwing kunais on Mud wall. She knew they planned too explode it. 

It did and once it did all the rocks were in the air. Mito hair was in the air two she never had to use this much chakra for this jutsu. The pieces of stone were small but numerous. She controlled them good but wasn't as precise as usual. Still the team didn't fare well with this jutsu. They sucked at evasion. However once Mito was out of rocks they decided to attack. Such foolish mistake. They were met with another jutsu this time it was water gun :Quick Shot. Mito taesed:"I had to wash all the dirt from your faces, you guys look ugly even without it." 

Raido rushed, and suddenly he was met with a high kick which had knocked him out. Kurenai created another genjutsu using it to retreat. Mito broke it out quickly. Asuma and Kurenai didn't manage to make it far. So Asuma took out his trench knives and attacked. 

Mito dodged every single one of attempts to cut her. She managed to take out kunai and sometimes she blocked him. Mito asked:"Have you ever tried to Chanel your chakra into them?"  
Asuma answered :"No, should I."  
Mito said :"Yes if you think you can handle it."  
He did so he struggled to make it work but soon both of trench knives were clocked by his wind chakra. He noticed that Mito now didn't try to block it she tried to stay away as far as possible in her dodging. She was so focused on him. Kurenai managed to lay a hit on her she came from behind and hited her to knock her out. But Mito was falling down only for a second she looked like for second she was knocked out, but her eyes became red for a slight second and then she was up. She puted a paralyzing seal on Kurenai. When she was falling she took it out and she suddenly twisted her whole body surprising both Asuma and Kurenai. And Kurenai was out. Asuma alone was a fighting a good match, but as soon his trench knives were hited away by kikcs on his hands he was done for. 

Mito let them sleep for few moments. She had to thank Isobu for help. 

Mito woke them up by using Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu. And explained that they were going now for some other kind of training. 

They trained more teamwork. Well it didn't go well but they definitely learned some things. Their sensei didn't want to talk with Mito so Mito had to talk to each individual on their own.


	30. Ch. 30

3.pov. 

Mito firstly talked to Raido:" You are too restless, while you didn't make any mistakes you made your teamwork lack. Because they needed to count for what you will do. As you are rash they need to be always aware of your situation. When I knocked you down, both Asuma and Kurenai functioned better as a team. You have to calm down and you will be great shinobi. Your other skills are good, but you can do better. "  
Raido took everything to his heart at first he looked sad, but as she praised him, he had a small smile by the end. 

Kurenai was next :" Your genjutsu skills, far outrank my own. You are definitely a genius in that respect, but you should try to master other elements too. I didn't see you join taijustu or using ninjustu much. I think you aren't comfortable with them. So you have to train that. You are very good teammate to have. "  
Kurenai nodded her head and thanked Mito for prices of advice. 

And finally there stood Asuma looking proud of himself. :" Asuma - San, are you proud of yourself. Well I wanted you to be proud of your team. But your attitude outside of fighting maybe a reason for Raidos rashes. Because you are laid back, so he has to take actions first. As Kurenai is support. I had seen that at the beginning of the spar. You didn't move, you planned on your own, you signaled Kurenai to use genjutsu. But you didn't explain to Raido which plan you were using. He reacted on his instinct which you considered a good choice. But should you use that time for better assessment of situation. You could have planned more and attack as a group and take me down. However you are strong, you developed in many areas and you aren't focusing on one of them, yet. "

Asuma said :" I think you are wrong in your critics. "' She is same as father' Asuma thought.  
Mito said :" if you say so. "

Soon Rin had come she could feel tension between Asuma and Mito and between Mito and one of Senseis.  
Mito greeted her :" Rin you are right on time. You can stretch now I am finished with them."  
Rin greeted back :" i will. Bye Kurenai, Asuma, Raido. " she spoked them while they were leaving. 

Rin and Mito spared as usual. Mito didn't have to hold back as much as she used to but she still wasn't satisfied with the strength of Rin. But only time can fix that.  
As usual after the spar they laid down on the grass to cool down and Mito stared at the sky. Rin spoke to her :" Mito - San, do you think you fit in here."  
Mito answered :" I don't think about that, I don't need to think about that right now. I will need once I won't be under surveillance. I haven't experienced much of Konoha."  
Rin asked :" Do you think you could settle here. "  
Mito answered :" I can adjust anywhere, because I don't have a place where I belong. To me this never will become home. But I could become place where I could rest myself, forget all my worries. "  
Rin then said:" Did you know that Genma - San was asking me questions about you. "  
Mito looked at her, and shake her head:" I didn't, what kinds of questions did he ask. "  
Rin answered :" He asked what you liked, and what weapons you used, and questions like that."  
Mito said :" So he indirectly asked about my fighting style. And how did you answer."  
Rin wanted to facepalm herself, this genius girl is dense as a brick. She had to answer because Mito stared at her :" I didn't know, so I said kunai and shuriken are your favorites. "  
Mito said:" You aren't wrong, but I like swords too. " 

Team 7 came quickly after the end of this conversation. Mito had greeted them she didn't comment on her training, which Minato understood as that it didn't went well. Mito had to go to give mission report to Hokage. She didn't like to wait in Hokage's office because she feard Danzo's man would be there looking at her creppy. She decided to be with Rin as long as possible so she wouldn't need to wait for Hokage. 

Hokage today was very intrestred in her report expecialy about Asuma. Mito played like she didn't know about Asuma being Hokage's son. Hokage wondered at the end of her report :"How Did Asuma react."  
Mito answered :"He was to proud to admit it."  
Hokage said:"indeed my son is very proud of himself. And I myself am partly at fault there too."  
Mito then exclaimed :"Your son. I did notice that your chakra are similar but I didn't know he was your son."  
Hokage seemed uncomfortable :"Would knowing that change anything."  
Mito answered while looking Hokage dead in the eyes:"No, but I could explain to him that your pressure on his back isn't a schakle but a reson to prove himself. If I may know which team will come to train next. "  
Hokage answered :"the next team is team 4. their sensei isn't at the Village at the moment. There are Gekko Hayate, Morino Ibiki and Tokara." 

Mito said :"understood"

She wondered if she had heard a person named Tokara before, but couldn't remember. She obviously knew Ibiki and Hayate. She wanted to know if Hayate was sick at this time. She didn't like how he died in anime. 

Mito had finally had a contact with Sage who came and pulled her while she was in her in middle of meditation.  
Sage great her saying :" Hello there young sensei - San"  
Mito laughed dryly:" is that the best joke you made In your life. Because it sucks. What's up Sage why did you bring me here."  
Sage said:" I spy on the black Zetsu and I couldn't find anything. It seems their plans were foiled by our interveince and that they are planning on something else with Kiri. But the plans with Iwa are still the same. Madara still wants Obito. "  
Mito asked :"How much time is still left before that mission."  
Sage answered :" almost a year."  
Mito asked :" But it could also be moved forward because our interveince."  
Sage asnwerd :"Yes it could be connected with when Kakashi becomes jonin and Obito chunin. You must know I can see everything but I can't prevent anything."


	31. Ch. 31

Pov.3

Mito trained as usual on her free days, she was satisfied with her progress in ninjustu. Her taijustu skills didn't improve much.  
Mito was excited to meet the last team she would teach. Her schedule was now set. She would Train team 7 on Mondays, Team Choza on Tuesday, team 6 on Thursday ,team 4 on Saturday. For now she was mostly excited for training with team 7. Because they seemed to be kindest to her, but Team Choza wasn't far away. 

Mito went to training grounds 3 waiting for Team 4. Team 4 was late, but she didn't mind, however when they got there they looked scared. Mito was confused, why were they scared. Did someone mess with them. They didn't seem to notice her, she was sitting in trees.  
Mito asked:" Are you Team 4."  
Tokara answered:" Yes, we are. If we may know who are you." the whole team took notice of her, they seemed to be on high alert.  
Mito answered :" I am Mito, your night sensei. Are you guys scared of something " this time it was Ibiki who answered :" it is obvious that we are scared of you. You could be a spy. "  
Mito looked at Ibiki and smirked :"Do you think it was smart decision to say that one out loud, I like how you guys are careful, but you should learn to watch your mouth Ibiki - San, I am not a spy, but you can believe in anything you want."  
Tokara said :"You are well informed about us. Who told you our names."  
Mito answered :"Hokage - sama did. Did you think that I wasn't checked by Hokage. How did you think I was given this task. It doesn't matter if you need to streach do it now."  
Mito observed them all it seemed that Hayate wasn't sick just yet. But he had those bags under his eyes, which worried Mito, maybe his illness wasn't manifested yet. It was weird to see Ibiki without scars. 

Hayate was kenjutsu user, Ibiki seemed to be taijustu user and Tokara who didn't seem to fit any category. Mito jumped down on the ground she was pleased with their guard. She as usual waited for them to start. 

Tokara seemed to be least experienced one as he rushed for attack. He was fast for their age, but still slightly slower than her and Guy. She dodged all of his attempts and then she knocked him out with one hit on the neck. Hayate was close to saving Tokara but he was fooled by genjutsu Mito used in taijustu. Ibiki wasn't as fast as these two and even though he saw through genjutsu he couldn't save Tokara. Mito was surprised by how Hayate was fast. He never let her a chance to reach for a kunai inside her pocket. Hayate and Ibiki were obviously used to working together. While Hayate wasn't letting Mito any space for counterattack, Ibiki was getting in his position behind her. Soon Mito was facing them both she, had some light cuts but they never got close to more than that.

Mito knew she had to escape, to get away but how. She couldn't reach for any seals or kunai, she couldn't wawe any hand seals. She was royalty scrued. Until she remembered, she could chanal her chakra to earth without the seals. And just like that suddenly in front both Ibiki and Hayate appeared two bumps. Both of them didn't see them and tripped. Mito jumped away from them. She was out of breath, which was caused by combination of dodging and chanaling chakra to ground. She calmed down she took out kunai and some seals. She was ready for fight now. 

Both Ibiki and Hayate were confused by their sudden tripping. Until Mito said:" You don't have a time to be confused." rushing to them she had thrown seals towards Ibiki he had to jump back, and she fought Hayate with her kunai. This way she managed to block some of his attacks which gave her opportunity to counterattack, but that was shortly lived as Ibiki rushed towards her. She jumped out the way, and unsealed one of the swords she had found in Uzushino, the one which laid by the poor Kiri shinobi in library. She didn't use it much. But while she was in Kiri she did train with it for a month. She knew basics with it. 

This way it was easier. The sword helped a lot. Because of it she managed to throw kunai at Ibiki at regular time. He couldn't come to close. They were fighting for 20 Mims already and Hayate was getting tired. Ah she was going to knock him out Ibiki jumped unexpectedly infont of her and she managed to block his kick with the sword, which gave Hayate enough time to attack again. Her sword broke while she was blocking the strong attack from Hayate, but in exchange Mito managed to move quickly and knock Hayate out. Ibiki still seemed to be fine. They continued their taijustu spar. In which after 3 minutes Ibiki was down. Mito had broke down a sweat. She didn't expect Hayate to be that strong, but she was even more concerned for him now. His stamina was low, he was obviously sick, she needed to tell him to visit a doctor. 

When they woke up, Mito explained the next phase of training. Which was a lot similar like team Choza. She wanted them to work better with Tokara. 

At first they hadn't succeeded in it. But both Hayate and Ibiki managed to defend Tokara just fine after second attempt. Then Mito decided to train them in evasion she used Earth Style: Rising Rock Jutsu with as many rocks as she did against Team 6.  
Hayate managed to cut half of ones that were directed towards him, and he dodged most of the rest. Tokara used his speed to avoid them, but he was still hited. Ibiki wasn't fast enough to avoid much, so he had many bruises after this part of training.


	32. Ch. 32

3.pov 

Mito said to Tokara :" If I am being honest with you, you are the weak link in the team, you are rash, you lack some chakra control, but that doesn't mean that you are weak, you are fast and good at avoiding things from hitting you. You need to train some chakra control, then you need to get better at teamwork so that your teammate don't need to protect you. With battle experience you will become less rash and more patient. "

Then she came to Ibiki and said:" While it is good thing to be always on guard, you need to get faster so you can react on time. You should learn some ninjustu because you lack something in your fighting style. Also you should be the most supportive person in team, you should support both of your teammates so that they don't see you as a cold person and stop believing in you. "

And finally the hardest one Hayate :" I highly respect you, in fact I am jealous of your skills with sword, your taijustu is a bit lacking but we will improve it with time, your evesion skills are above average. But your stamina lacks, I maybe know the reason for that."

Hayate was surprised not only by her compliments, but by also her noticing his stamina issues he had for few months now. 

Mito then continued :" I would like you to go see a doctor, I think you are sick, but even if you are that sickness if we found her this early we can cure it." she really hoped so. 

In the next three months Mito trained these 4 teams. Each team got significantly stronger. Mito had with teams over 50 sensions. She got along with almost everyone. She didn't get along with Obito and Asuma. She got along the best with Rin, Hayate, Genma and surprisingly Kakashi. Genma was always red when he would talk with her, well he was trying to flert with her. Mito as dense as she was didn't notice it.  
Mito turned 11 last month while Genma was 12 all of the rest were too except Kakashi who was 9 and half years old. Thankfully things with Hayate were good. It turned he was indeed sick but that illness was easy to cure at early stages. But also hard to notice. She managed to read the second intermidiate level book on seals and now she had only one to read. She had trouble with understanding much of it and her progress was slow. 

On last day of her three months period she was called into the Hokage's tower. She was bit nervous but she didn't show it.  
She expected a lot person in Hokage 's office but she was surprised when she was alone with Hokage. 

Hokage started the conversation :" How are you feeling Mito - Chan, today we will talk about some serious stuff."  
Mito answered :"I am feeling fine Hokage-sama, but you look tired is something wrong."  
Hokage answered :" No nothing is wrong I am just overworked."  
Mito felt guilty :" Is it because I pointed out that person."  
Hokage shake his head:"No you told us the truth, we have found some evidence but we still need more. But we won't talk about that here."  
Mito asked :" Then you must have planned something about my position in village"  
Hokage answered :"Well yes, but we aren't sure if you will accept it."  
Mito looked questionly at him and said :"Do I have a choice in this matter."  
Hokage answered :"Actually yes you do, we wanted to ask you which ninja level would you be"  
Mito thought for a minute and then answered :" it would be best if I was genin. I would be under your direct control and it wouldn't be suspicious to people that newcomer is ranked high in society. But I wish to have some privileges."  
Hokage seemed to consider that and asked :"Which privileges do you want."  
Mito answered :" I want to choose which missions outside of Konoha I will take."  
Hokage asked :" you know that genin are supposed to be on a team."  
Mito looked at Hokage :" Yes I know, nut I have heard that one of your students is teaching only one person, if you could do that for him, you can just say that you were teaching me as your student. Of you do that I will help you with paperwork. "

Hokage knew he couldn't refuse that :" Very well then, if I may ask did you think about entering chunin exams which are starting next week. "  
Mito answered :" No, while my identity will be reviled I want to hide my abilities.. "  
Hokage wondered if she was hiding knowing that Danzo sees every jinchuriki as a weapon.  
Mito asked Hokage :" How do you plan on revealing my identity. And how much will you tell them. "  
Hokage answered :" we will be speaking from upstairs. We'll we call it roof of Hokage tower. We announce every important thing such as war and other things there. You will be staying besides me and I will only tell that you were found and identified as Uzumaki princess on one of our mission. You were brought back by that team and you healed in hospital and that you were clean. You didn't have any contact with enemy. We won't say anything about you being jinchuriki. "  
Mito was happy but still asked:" You are willing to lie to your people for me. "  
Mito asked :" will you say that I was under your wing and you managed to train me. "  
Hokage answered :" if you insist on it then yes. "  
Mito asked Hokage :" I think you forgot something so I will remind you. I promised to teach me two new ninjustu. Did you find any good ones. "  
Hokage answered :" Yes we found something that may be useful to you and we will teach you one extra for your good work." Hokage gave away three scrolls two with earth simbol and one with water simbol.  
Mito then gratefully accepted them and asked if she could read them now.  
Hokage nodded his head.  
One of the jutsu was Earth Style Shadow Clone. The second was Earth Style: Stone Column Spears. And third was Water Clone Jutsu. Mito was overjoyed she didn't expect to get two Clone jutsu. She expressed her gratitude again with bow and smiling brightly. Hokage didn't see that smile for a three months at first he thought that was illusion but now he know this girl is so pure that she looks like an angel when she smiles.


	33. Ch. 33

3.pov 

Mito was so excited she will finally be free to move around during the day, the only problem was that she didn't know what to wear. She could dress up like princess, but she could also dress up as a shinobi. Well she didn't want attention from shinobi so she would need to dress up like princess. But knowing her sense of fashion she needed to accidentally pick up Rin from market. It was around time when team 7 would be finnished with their training. Mito sneaked trying to follow Rin's chakra signal. Which wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. Mito managed to catch up with Rin and almost bumped into her, when Rin had stopped. Rin had seen Genma and stopped to say hello. 

Well Mito didn't expect to run at Genma, she couldn't ask Rin for help in front of him. And besides Rin still didn't notice her. Mito tryed to turn around but was stopped.  
Genma said :" Hello Rin - Chan, Mito -chan, it is nice day today. Where were you going. May I join."  
Rin then then turned her head and saw Mito who looked caught red-handed. Mito didn't know what to do.  
Rin said :" Mito - Chan, I didn't see you, did you just finnished your meeting with Hokage. "  
Mito was scruved now all attention was on her. Genma had confused look on his face.  
Mito had to answer :" Ah, yes I just finished it, I have to buy something from market. I just wandered around since my Anbu guard Is of duty today, while other is just following from far away."  
Genma asked then :" where are you going then I have some free time today and I am bored. "  
Mito looked embarrassed :" I need to get some clothes for something important. "  
Rin was surprised what was so important that it could make Mito embarrassed. Rin then asked :" were you looking for me because that. "  
Mito looked more embarrassed now:" Yes I did." 

Genma had to ask :" why. "  
Rin answered before Mito could shut her up. :"You see this miss has terrible sense of fashion, and that is the ones that do make some sense, others I wouldn't comment."  
Genma's eyes widen, he didn't expect that she always looked good when he would meet her on training grounds.  
Mito said :" hey, at least I can dress my self for training pretty good. I am not good with colors you see. "

Rin then said :" Genma - San if you would like you can come with us. I think your opinion will be beneficial to have."  
Genma face blushed so much that it would be the same color as Mito's under her henge.  
Mito asked him :" Are you okay Genma - San, you look red."  
Genma panicked he didn't know what to say, Mito was so close, he answered :" Y-yes I am fine, I would l-like to go with you."  
Rin covered her mouth,so they wouldn't hear her laugh. But still Genma caught her motion with his eyes. Rin was teasing him. Did Rin know about his crush on Mito, but he only realized it last week. 

Mito asked Rin if she knew where she could buy something very similar to princess clothing. Rin caught up immediately, but Genma didn't. Poor Genma had to follow them from one stand to another one, they did find anything Rin liked until they came before one of most expensive stores in Konoha. Genma wasn't so sure if they could enter, he honestly didn't want to, he wasn't surprised when he saw Rin hesitate, but he was surprised when Mito just walked into it.

The prices were so high that, Rin thought she won't be able to buy here ever. Genma was looking everywhere, hoping to find something he could afford, but it was all in vain. While they were distracted by prices Mito had found the types of clothing she was looking for. Mito called for them saying :"here, this type, now choose colors."  
Rin was amezed it really was similar to princess clothing :"Well if considered your colors then it would be best to try this dark purple one."  
Genma nodded his head.  
Rin looked confused at him. Genma nor Mito had told her anything about the incident when Mito henge had fallen down. 

When Mito was finished with trying the clothes she walked to Rin and Genma asking for opinion. She wore a dark purple dress with an obi just below her chest.  
Rin was happy she complimented Mito for looking great. Genma was again blushing he said :" Yeah it looks great, I like it."  
That part was supposed to be unsaid. Genma was even more embarrassed and red than before.  
Mito blushed slightly asking :" do you think I will need some accessories with it."  
Rin answered :"something simple, like earrings."  
Genma said :" How about this ones"  
He picked the first he saw he didn't even look at the price, they were shaped like heart and were golden.  
Mito asked them to put them in, thankfully her ears were priced well when Sage created her body her ears were pierced. Rin took one and put in her right ear while Genma had to put one on the left ear. 

Genma though he would have a heart attack. His heart wouldn't calm down, even when he distanced himself from her she looked absolutely stunning, his words couldn't describe how pretty she looked, he could only imagine her without henge using this dress and accessory he picked up. Mito soon changed back and took the dress and earrings to cashier. 

The cashier said the price:" Miss this will be ten thousand Ryo. Can you afford it."  
Rin and Genma almost passed on the spot. But Mito only nodded with her head she took out 10 thousands Ryo from her seal. And both Rin and Genma gasped.  
Mito asked :"What. Did you guys think I was poor. I have been pampered by Hokage he was happy with how you guys all progresses and he would pay me for my services."  
Rin asked :" How much is left."  
Mito looked at her and answered honestly :" not much, around 700 Ryo. "  
Genma was shocked he couldn't earn that much money. 

Rin and Genma were abandoned, because apparently Mito had something else to do. Rin teased Genma after Mito left. Genma wanted to run and never to appear before Rin again. The girl didn't now when to stop. He had to ask her to keep it secret, but her answer destroyed him :" Why almost everyone knows, you didn't actually think that we wouldn't notice, you would blush every time we spoke about her."  
Genma had to ask:" Really everybody knows"  
Rin said:" Well not everyone, only those who aren't dense as Mito is."


	34. Ch. 34

3.pov 

It was finally the day she would be free Hokage announced that he will have something important to say to village at the noon. Village was restless while they hoped for good news, they knew that the ones they allways wanted to hear wouldn't be announced today. The war was stil going on and it didn't seem likely that it would end soon. The Village was curious about what is happening, what Hokage would say. Even shinobi forces that were stationed inside village didn't know what was going on. Only select few did. 

Mito had to come to the Hokage office early in the morning. She was to stay and change her clothes there. 

Hokage asked her for some help with papers she agreed. She was doing the most boring stuff that Hokage didn't want to do. 

She was almost done with it. She was so angry at the Hokage she almost screamed 'Why don't you use shadow clones.' but she regained her control. She had her revenge because every time Hokage would glance at her she would put on the sweetest smile on her face, while her red hair would slightly move upwards. Mito reminded him of Kushina and how scary she was. 

As time was closing to noon, the crowd was getting bigger. Mito was already dressed and only waited for Hokage to go to top of the tower. She would come after him after he would announce her. The only reason nobody had came in the office was because nobody was allowed inside. Hokage finally had time to finish all the paperwork which had piled up over past week. 

Mito was nervous she didn't know what to do. She still had time so she asked :" How are things going with that man." 

Hokage was surprised with sudden question:" We are getting closer, You don't need to worry about him." 

Mito had a sceptic look on her face:" Are you saying that I shouldn't worry about the person that sees ne as a weapon and he would do anything to get me under his wing. How comforting."

Hokage wondered if she knew more than she said to him :" Why are you afraid of him. Did you feel something new in his tainted chakra. "

Mito was startled she didn't expect him to ask her:" He seems to have to plans now, one is getting me and the other is with someone who has snakeish tainted chakra, he seems to be trying to persuade that person to join him as I can feel for now he isn't successful at it." 

Hokage gasped did Danzo wanted to control Orochimaru. Hokage knew that Orochimaru was fascinated with power and knowledge, and the evidence about Danzo proved he had knowledge, by doing some experiments, both illegal and legal ones. Hokage had decided to speak with Orochimaru as soon as he could. He hoped Mito would be there too. 

Hokage slowly walked upstairs, Mito following behind both of them were surrounded by anbu forces. The top of the tower was designed as a balcony. Mito stayed at the entrance while Hokage continued towards the edge of balcony. The big group of anbu had spliten up so they could defend both. The crowd which was gossiping about reasons they were here quickly became quiet. 

Hokage begun his speech :" For a few months we have been actively looking into one of information we had. It seems that information was correct we were extra careful with it so it wouldn't bring any harm to the Village. Today I will introduce you to that person we investigated throughoutly. "

Hokage signaled Mito to come forwards. While it took Mito almost a minute to come to the edge. Crowd was restless, even if they knew this person was safe, there never was announcement about some ordinary person from Hokage. 

As soon as the civilians could see her, they were amazed by her beautiful looks and how young she was. While shinobi Gasped recognizing the red hair, somewhere in the crowd Minato and team 7 held onto Kushina, she firstly almost collapsed and then she tried to go towards them, but both of those things were prevented by mostly Minato :"Listen to what Hokage has to say, you can't make a scene right now, he will talk to you." 

Kushina had used all of her willpower to calm down she was curious about the no reaction from her boyfriend students. She thought 'they knew '. Some of the shinobi also came closer to Kushina. Those were her friends. 

Hokage countied slowly :" This young girl here is Uzumaki Mito, the last princess of Uzumaki clan." 

The whole crowd gasped. 

Hokage countied :" She was here for over 3 months and she proved that she doesn't have any malicious thoughts about our village. She is also shinobi, her rank will be genin here. "

Only did then team 7 gasped, divereting Kushina's attention to them. 

Hokage countied :" I watched her train myself when I could, and when I couldn't she was watched by anbus. Mito is still getting used to the village, because she never before had lived in such a big village. Her life wasn't easy her parents were killed before her eyes but she was rescued and raised by her parents master. 

"

The shinobi forces were confused the Hokage didn't mention anything about which team she would belong to. They knew that if they didn't decide that they wouldn't announce her identity. 

Hokage countied :" on Mito request she won't be joining any genin teams, she will be going on the missions mostly in the Village and only if the need for her to go out the village will she be working with team." 

The shinobi forces were even more confused. Was Hokage limiting her movements even though he trusted her, was she in such danger outside of the walls of the village. The civilan didn't get all those confused looks on shinobi forces for them Hokage was obviously trying to make Uzumaki girl to get familiar with village and to stay out of danger of war as last Uzumaki princess. "


	35. Ch. 35

3.pov 

Hokage and Mito soon went back to the office and the crowd slowly went to their homes. Only shinobi did stay on the streets. Kushina being one of them. She didn't know should she talk to her cousin or her boyfriend first. Team 7 obviously knew about her cousin. She stood there for few seconds before saying:" I want you all present on dinner tonight. We will discuss this then." 

Team 7 got the chills even though they didn't do anything wrong. Kushina walked towards Hokage tower. The guards didn't stop her, which meant she was expected. As soon as she walked in Hokage's tower, Hokage's secretary was waiting for her and guided her to the room next to Hokage's office. Kushina entered it and immediately saw Hokage and her cousin drinking tea. 

Kushina bowed:" Hokage - sama, you seem to know why I am here. Do you also know how I feel about this." 

Hokage answered :" I do, but I still don't regret it." 

Kushina asked Mito next :" Did you know I was here and still didn't want to meet me." 

Mito smiled :" I wasn't really told that there was an Uzumaki inside the Village. But I knew you were here because I was told what is our mission in Konoha."

Kushina was surprised this girl was calmly answering her questions. Not a trait of Uzumaki. 

Mito continued :" There wasn't any need for Hokage to tell me about your existence, I could feel your chakra signal from miles away. That also confirms that you are indeed carrying on this important mission." Don't you think that if I was seen around you that I would look suspicious. So even if I wanted to meet you. I couldn't. " 

Kushina never thought that far. After all like most Uzumaki she was ruled by emotions. This girl however wasn't she wanted to learn why, was she a full Uzumaki, while she didn't know previous princess of Uzumaki clan she knew they weren't allowed to marry outside the clan, well they usually would fall in love with someone inside the clan anyway.

Kushina asked :" Are you a illegal child of Uzumaki clan." 

Mito answered without looking at Kushina :" No my father too was from Uzumaki clan, but I don't know their names was too little then and the person who looked after me didn't ever tell me. Are you asking because of my personality. I was very loud and rash when I was a kid but my parents master taught me how to control my emotions, how to think. "

Kushina was surprised, was that training that affecting, did this girl even know emotions. She was worried. Kushina asked :" You are sensor is that how you surrived. "

Mito answered :" Among other things it did help me. "

Kushina wanted to learn everything about Mito so she asked :" Do you know Team 7."

Mito answered :" Yes they are the ones who had transported me here." 

Kushina realized this person was the reason they went straight for hospital 3 months ago. She asked :"Were you injured then at that time." 

Mito sipped her teas slowly and answered :" I only had chakra exhaustion, without any injuries." 

Kushina was furious this girl didn't realize how dangerous it was to have a chakra exhaustion, it was dangerous because it meant she was fighting someone stronger than her. She remembered then Rin's excuses. Rin did say they saw someone getting killed. Kushina was pissed :" Tell me did you already had your first kill." 

Mito answered :" I guess I did." 

Kushina was alarmed at her answer :" I geuss so. How old are you. You obviously fought stronger shinobi and killed him. And you still aren't scared of life." 

Mito answered :" Kushina - San, can you please calm down. I have only one purpose in this life. I had to fight that person because he would make me unable to live for that purpose. "

Kushina was pissed this child wanted her to calm down, this child didn't use her emotions while she talked to her. Kushina asked :" Then tell me what is your purpose. "

Mito smiled bitterly :" Revenge. "

Kushina didn't like that at all she could see the darkness inside of Mito, but she could see that there was something else. She had to know what was that. :"To whom." 

Mito answered :" Kiri, iwa and Kumo. They took everything from me before I could experience anything." 

Kushina saw that Mito wasn't bluffing. She was serious. Kushina asked :"How do you think you will manage to do that. You are obviously week." 

It was then that she heard angelic laugh coming from the girl followed by :"I already took revenge upon Kiri, I will just continue to torture them, I have my plans for both Kumo and Iwa too." 

Kushina was alarmed at how Hokage didn't react at those words :"Hokage - sama, you knew about this and didn't persuaded her to not do it. Revenge isn't worth of life. What did you do to Kiri." 

Mito looked at Kushina her eyes and face lit up :" I decided to become just like you, a jinchuriki." 

Kushina was confused :"how did you managed that. They wouldn't put a biju in person they were sure where her loyalty laid." 

Mito answered :"You are right, but I could just pretend to hate Konoha as much as I hated them. Konoha after all didn't help us. I waited paintently for more then half year to them to trust me. And finally when they made me jinchuriki I escaped. I had to kill Suikazan Fuguki to escape. Team 7 was in the way but I was simply to exhausted from the fight so they picked me up. "

Mito tooked out Samehada from one of the seals. It didn't react at first but it soon glowed with Mitos chakra.

Kushina was surprised did this girl kill such dangerous man. :" Why are you genin then. "

This time Hokage asnwerd so that Mito wouldn't make herself look like a bad guy again. She had speciality in that. :"Mito - San, was concerned that village wouldn't trust her if she was ranked higher this way she will be in village most of the time and would only go outside it when she will be needed." 

Kushina asked :"Mito-san, i know you are hiding something from me, you aren't using your emotions when you are telling the truth but you are using them when you try to hide something. You hide the truth in darkness. Why. Why won't you tell me." 

Kushina saw that Hokage was shocked. So he didn't see right through this one. 

Mito answered :" You really are Uzumaki. You can feel my emotions without being a sensor. It seems I let my guard down. I am indeed hiding something but that I can't tell. I geuss I will tell you that I am not all about revenge. Revenge is a mean to my goal." Mito then stood up from a chair her tea was drinked and she pasted by Kushina slowly looking at her eyes. Kushina saw hope in those eyes. Did this girl know how to react to older people she acted not her age. Hokage and Kushina were left alone in the room. 


	36. Ch. 36

3.pov 

Hokage 's first words that came were :" I didn't expect she would be like this with you around. She did the same with us." 

That brought Kushina from her thinking :" What do you mean by that Hokage- sama" 

Hokage answered :" Mito has a trust issues. They are uncurable. The person that raised her taught her to not trust anybody, to hate everybody the same. That person she said was named Hagoromo, he was taijustu expert training the Uzumaki royalty in Uzushino. He was master for both of her parents. Unfortunately he betrayed them. "

He looked at Kushina with a look saying I will explain :" He tooked the Uzushino map with seals barrier, because he was greedy for money. He wanted to sell this information to Kumo. But he didn't. Mito parents were trying to hunt him down, but they couldn't, he always was few steps ahead of them. They chased him for few months. Not knowing that village had already fallen. After few years when they learned that information they had Mito. This time they were hunted by Kiri and after few years they were ambushed so they summoned their masters summon and gave it Mito who was then taken to Hagoromo. That was their end. Hagoromo couldn't kill Mito because she was last legacy from his students. He told her the truth over the time, but never spoke about her parents. Mito said he wanted her to hate him. So that is her story. The Hagoromo died soon. And Mito wandered around waiting for a chance of revenge. "

Kushina was shocked that this girl was cold because of that. She saw through her, Mito was still hopeful she was still pure but she always wanted to be trusted, that's why she would tell the most terrible things about herself and then over time you would see her true form and trust her regardless of the first impression. 

She saw that Mito wanted to firm strong relationship with her. She allways answered her questions. She only avoided one. And that was because she was distracted. Kushina asked Hokage :" How old is she." 

Hokage answered :" she just turned 11 three weeks ago." 

Kushina was troubled by the her age and behavior. She still had to cook dinner for her boyfriend team. She did learn something about Mito but it was obvious that team 7 would speak for themselves. They knew Mito probably for 3 months. She still didn't know who would beat them every week or who trained Rin her taijustu. Rin had built her muscles a lot. She decided to cook Ramen she didn't want to make any of theirs favorite foods because she was pissed about not telling her about it. She did understand reasons. She still was mad she after all was a emotional person. 

Meanwhile Mito was at her apartment she was thinking what was going to happen next. She will have to wait for Kannabi bridge mission. She had to talk with Isobu about her using some of his jutsu. They could train those skills in her mindscape. She now would train during the day. Mito was happy because now she could just walk around the village and besides she had a lot of time for everything. Still she would need to go once a week to Hokage to help him with paperwork. Hopefully he won't just stack them all for that day. 

The whole team 7 was going towards the Minato's house when they came across Genma who greeted them and asked Rin for few minutes of her time. Obito was pissed he was jealous, did Genma have crush on Mito and Rin. Was that possible. Kakashi did not pay much attention to it.

Rin and Genma spoke quietly. Genma was trying to find out what Mito liked the most. He wanted to give her a present so he could show Mito his affection. Rin did have a few suggestions but both of them said that they would meet tommorow because Rin obviously had something to do right now. 

Rin cached up with rest of team as they walked into the house. Obito was sulking through the whole dinner. He was ignored by everyone. He wasn't listening to corvensation. That was also the reason he was glared at because Kushina asked him something and he didn't respond. 

After falling to get any information from Obito she moved onto Rin :" What do you think about Mito" 

Rin answered :" She is someone who is extraordinary, she is nice as friend, she is scarry when she doesn't trust you, she is good person i think. She would sacrifice herself for somebody she finds worthy of that. I am very grateful for her training me in taijustu. While she feels like she is far away she is allways good at hearing your feelings and problems. "

Kushina smiled and asked :" So you trust each other."

Rin answered :" I believe so, she doesn't seem to be scared about taking to me about anything. "

Kushina was satisfied with her answer she didn't know that Mito trained Rin in taijustu. She then asked Kakashi the same question. 

Kakashi answered :" I believe she is strongest person I fought besides Minato - sensei. She fights with everything she has, she is the only reason we saw the importance of teamwork, while sensei try he never pushed as she did. At first I didn't, I couldn't trust her, but over time I could recognize when she said something she meant and she would say to piss us up. I consider her a friend, an excellent shinobi and nice person. "

Kushina was surprised by his answers. While in last months he did speak more she never heard him talk this much. She thought that he maybe had a crush on Mito. It would explain. 

Then Obito exploded asking Rin :" What did Genma want. "

Kushina was intrigued she didn't expect that Obito was jealous and wasn't ignoring her questions she now knew he was thinking torturing himself inside. 

Rin calmly answered :" He asked me to meet up with him tomorrow." 

Kushina could see color drain from Obito face, while she enjoyed drams she didn't want Obito to be hurt. 

Obito asked :" Why. What will you guys do.." 

Rin again answered :"We are going to buy a gift for Mito, she did become a genin."

Obito was revealed :" For a second there I thought he was crushing on both you and Mito." 

Kushina smiled she now knew how to tease Mito. But she also saw how surprised Kakashi looked. Which only comfird her theory. 

Kushina asked:" Is Genma - kun really crushing on Mito, I mean did he ever seen her without henge, because I was told she wore it every day." 

Rin answered :" I don't know about that, but he was there with me and Mito when we bought the dress she wore today. So he probably knows. "

Minato nodded his head :" Well almost all of the genin teams know he likes her. They probably knew before Genma even realized." 

Rin then added :" only really dense people didn't notice, like Mito or Genma himself until recently. "

The look on the Kakashi face said that he didn't know either. He looked troubled. Like he couldn't accept this fact, but he also couldn't go against it. Kushina was aware he had a crush on Mito too. And now Kakashi - kun was involved in two love triangles. 


	37. Ch. 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I am traveling to another country and I am posting this chapter with Last certain internet I am sure I will have. I will try my best to post a chapter a day. But if you see that I haven't updated. I will post chapters I wrote around fifth of August. Maybe I will post two chapters in the middle of this upcoming week, but I am unsure.

3.pov 

Genma and Rin came to the market and searched for anything that Mito could like. Rin knew that while Mito liked many stuff she would be happiest with something realeted to training. Rin and Genma were on shinobi side of market for long time. Rin bought some simple supplies for Mito like new set of kunai and shuriken. While Genma didn't want to have simple gift he wanted to express how she was important to him. They searched for hours but didn't find anything. Then Genma remembered that when Mito fought Hayate first time her sword broke and she didn't use one since. 

Genma and Rin went to weaponry shop, this time looking for special kinds of swords. Genma wanted to give her something only he could think of. So he brought a sword in which you could put your chakra and Inhence it. He thought that was the best because Mito had two styles she used. It would definitely be handy. 

On the other side Kakashi took Obito with him to buy a gift for Mito too. Well when we say took. Obito was standing in front of the store Kakashi wanted to come and buy gift so as Kakashi was supposed to do he invited Obito to join him. Obito apparently was bad at buying gifts and didn't know what to buy, but Kakashi had know since Rin said about buying gift yesterday. The shop they were in front was a bookstore, and a shinobi one at that. Obito obviously didn't know what Kakashi wanted to buy here. So he just looked around after asking Kakashi to help him buy a gift too. 

Kakashi finally found what he was looking for a whole selection of books. They were sorted by the level. He didn't actually know which to buy. Well beginners was definitely of because she proved that she did know something. But his budget didn't allow him to buy a master level book. And that how Kakashi bought intermediate level fuinjustu book. 

Obito understood why Kakashi bought that so he wanted Kakashi to help him even more. Kakashi and Obito spent a hour trying to find something fitting for Mito. Obito almost lost his hope but then he found t-shirt shop with engravings of all the clans from Konoha and her aliens. Obito at first didn't see any Uzumaki simbol. But Kakashi asked before he could :" I am sorry, but do you have any Uzumaki simbola. Our friend might need one." 

The shop owner replied :" ah yes, they are on the way here. They are supposed to arrive in half an hour. You can pay it now and send me adress and I will deliver it to you." 

Obito answered:" No I will wait for it. Kakashi you can go home, I don't want to trouble you anymore." 

Kakashi nodded and Obito went to close by dango shop to eat waiting for t-shirts to arrive. 

Soon Anko was next to him eating dango. Anko asked :" What are you doing here. "

Obito didn't speak much with her so he was surprised she talked to him:" I am waiting for some clothes to come. They will be my gift." 

Anko asked again :" who is for and what is occasion." 

Obito asnwerd :" Mito - San became a genin. "

Anko who didn't actually hear a lot of things which happened in Konoha in 3 months, because she was on and of missions and training with Orochimaru, only knew Mito as the girl which picked Rin's interest :" I thought she was already shinobi. "

Obito nodded his head:"She was, but now she is officially ranked as a genin. But still I don't get it why she is one." 

Anko was confused :"is she that weak." 

Obito shook his head:" No she is even stronger than Kakashi." 

Anko was now even more confused, she was confused about her rank yes but she was confused how calmly Obito spoke about Kakashi. She needs to catch up with Kurenai when she finds her. Usually things didn't change this much in 3 months. Obito left when his gift was ready. 

Kushina was actually too searching for a gift. She wanted Mito to feel a love of family so she planned to invite Mito to a dinner. She didn't know what to buy for gift, she did decide what to cook. Of course it was ramen which Uzumaki didn't like ramen. She unlike all the others went to civilian market and was looking for bunch of cute clothes. She found so many she bought every type of clothes because she didn't know which she perfered. 

Mito day went fast she was meeting with all the clans heads of Konoha on clan meeting. She actually didn't put any resistance to this decision. Hokage led her from one clan head introduced her and to other clan head. She meet every clan head and spoke some simple words with them. 

As Kushina was ready to head home she until she bumped with Rin and Genma. She was surprised with the gifts they choose. She knew that it would be rude if she only invited Rin for dinner so she asked them both. Genma was hesitant at first but when Kushina said that she will invite Mito too he agreed quickly. Kushina on her way towards home bumped with Kakashi and later with Obito she invited them both. She knew Minato was at the Hokage office so she bought so many clothes. She would say that they were from both of them. Only person who wasn't invited yet was Mito. Kushina didn't know where she was. So she decided to go home leave the things at her home and go to Hokage tower for information. She would ask Hokage if she needs just to learn that information. But that actually didn't need to happen. Because as soon as came to the Hokage tower. Mito walked out it. Mito looked like she was done with the day. 

Kushina said :"Hello Mito--Chan I was just looking for you." 

Mito turedly asked:" Do I want to know."

Kushina laughed :" I was going to invite you to dinner tonight." 

Mito looked at her, she wanted to come, but she also didn't want to become to attached:"I can come, but only if you insist." 

Kushina said:"of course I insist." 

Mito asked :" when do you want me to come and where." 

Kushina was prepared with adress she had it written on note. And said:" come at 7.pm."

Mito nodded her head moumbling:" I hope it would be more interesting than that pet talk with clans and council. Uh I hate council. Why do they even have any power at military village in middle of the war." 

That did make Kushina wonder what their job actually was. 

Soon Mito was gone from her sight. Kushina went home to prepare dinner she had 3 more hours to do it. 


	38. Ch 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually it seems like I didn't need to worry about internet. My sister bought some and I will be using her internet to post chapters.

3.pov 

Mito laid down on her bed she wanted to rest her body she went into meditation mode and met Sage as usual he didn't bring any concrete information. But still he was useful. She asked Sage what did he think about politics in Konoha. He said he didn't like it, but they needed to be dealt with after Danzo. Mito knew now how close they were on his tail. After Mito said that Orochimaru was speaking with him Hokage doubled his efforts. Fearing to lose another student. Tsunade was long gone from village. Jiraya was here and there but almost never in village. 

After talking to Sage she trained with Isobu. They training slowly progressed but they knew what they were doing. They knew Mito had to learn first to control all of the Isobu moves and then try to make their partnership. They were long away from that after all she needs to be stronger to use more of his chakra. She will be minimaly 15 when she reaches all 3 of his tails. 

Soon it was time for the dinner she followed the streets towards the address she asked few times for directions, the civilians were happy to help her. She putted some soft smiles on her face. She wore the simple dress she bought with Rin on her first day. 

Mito could hear voices coming through the doors and she could feel 6 chakra signals. She did expect 5 but Genma was surprise. She politely knocked on the doors. And she heard rustle and she swore someone was in panic. What did they expect her to be late. Minato opened the doors smoothly and smiling brightly. He blocked the scene behind him with his body. He spoke:" Welcome Mito-San, I hope you didn't have any difficulty trying to find the house." he moved out the way showing her to come in. Whatever the scene behind was it was gone. Mito probably didn't want to know. She answered to Minato concern :" I had to ask for directions several times. Why does Konoha have so many similar streets. "

Minato laughed. Mito came inside and Minato put his arms on her shoulder leading her towards a kitchen. Where everyone was sitting. She wondered if they invited Genma so she wouldn't feel out of place. 

She grated them all and was sitted between Kakashi and Genma. Kushina definitely did that.

Mito was curious and whisper to Genma when all of the others except Kakashi were helping to bring dinner. :" I must say I didn't expect you to be here. How did Kushina - San manage to involve you." 

Genma panicked but he was glad she spoke to him :" I was with Rin when she came to invite her to dinner she invited me to but I didn't want to come until she said you would come too. Does it bother you. "

Mito smiled:" No not at all, you see I expect them to know how to behave and interact in between themselves, I am happy that I can be out the loop with somebody. "

Kakashi looked at them weirdly trying to figure about what they were talking or whispering. 

Soon everyone was sitted and everyone ate. Kushina was happy to see everyone dig in. She Mada a huge pot of Ramen. And when I say huge then I mean like almost 20 liters of ramen. Minato wonder if she went overboard. But he also knew Kushina alone could eat 7 liters. Team 7 ate so fast that it looked like both Mito and Genma were royals slowly enjoying their meal. While Kushina like to see her so elegant. She couldn't help but notice that if this continued Genma would have more points by the end of today's dinner. Kakashi probably felt that too since he slowed down his eating. Quickly grabbing attention from rest of team 7. They looked at him questionably. Kushina then realized that team 7 was definitely dense towards Kakashi feelings, probably because they didn't see him show any so far, he did become better but he was still far from normal child. And Mito was too dense to notice it. 

Surprisingly it turned out that Mito didn't have as big of apettit as Kushina expected. She ate almost the same amount of ramen as everyone besides Kushina. Mito did eat one bowl more than rest but Kushina wasn't satisfied. 

Kushina asked :"Are you full Mito - Chan, you know you should eat more." 

Mito answered confused :"ah i was full 3 bowls ago actually in only I the last three because I thought they were compiting against each other." she pointed to whole team 7.

Genma said :" You thought so too. I mean I don't get why you would do that, because you will have problems with digestion. "

Team 7 was shooked nobody told them that before. It isn't like they had any visitors before. 

Mito added to Genma analysis :" doesn't it taste better when you save it longer in mouth. "

Kushina didn't know how to react both Genma and Mito were right, but she wanted to defend team 7.

Thankfully Rin read situation and whispered to Kushina :"The gifts, i think it is time." 

Kushina smiled :"Well it seems everyone is done. I will need some help in kitchen. Mito - Chan do you mind." 

Mito didn't mind:"No." 

Mito and Kushina walked towards kitchen Rin helped bring them some bowls. Kushina washed the dishes while Mito dryed them. Others went to Minato room and took their gifts. 

Mito didn't expect the gifts she almost refused them :"I don't know if I deserve them." 

Kushina spoke first she saw that Genma was ready to say something while Kakashi was confused by her words. :"This gifts are for joining shinobi ranks as official Konoha shinobi." Mito then carefully looked at each gift the first one was Rin's she commented :"thanks Rin I needed new ones." 

Then it was Genma he pulled out the sword and Mito eyes litted up. She asked many questions about the sword and at the end she thanked him too:"Thank you, honestly I didn't think about buying one of these but I am glad you bought it for me." 

Team 7 did not know what to do with atmosphere around those two. Kakashi was the one who interrupted it by showing his gift. Mito looked confused at him the book looked ordinary until she read the title she scream :" Kakashi what the hell, this one cost almost 3000 Ryo. You didn't need to spend so much money on the gift." 

Kushina almost facepalmed. She didn't think Kakashi would try to impress Mito this way. 

Kakashi asked with pupy eyes:"You don't like it." 

But it didn't work on Mito :" I didn't say I didn't like it, it is just to expensive. I will read it." 

Kushina was next with 10 different outfits saying those were from Minato and her. Mito thanked them both:"thank you very much, but you didn't need to buy so much of outfits I am usually in my training clothes." 

Obito moved next:"I know it isn't much but here." 

Mito at first saw plain white t-shirt but she soon saw an Uzumaki crest in the middle. She almost cried at the simbol. :"thank you for buying it for me I will wear it every day." 

Kushina was surprised at her reaction but was interrupted by Minato :"You know there is something else you are going to wear every day." Minato picked Konoha headband from his pocket and gave it to Mito saying:" This one is from Hokage himself." 

Mito stared at for few seconds before she putted it around her right biceps. 


	39. Ch. 39

3.pov 

After long day Mito and Genma finally left Minato's house. It was late so Genma being gentlemen insisted on taking Mito to her apartment. Mito didn't see anything wrong with it and let him follow her. Genma obviously wanted to say something but Mito could see he still didn't have enough courage to do it. She debate if she would push him to say it or not. She decided not to because she didn't want to seen like forceful girl. The walk home was quiet. Mito would glance at Genma to check if he was okay. The closer they come to her apartment, Genma looked more red. She was concerned because she didn't know what was wrong, this never happened in anime so she doesn't want to get involved too quickly. 

Mito finally was in front of her apartment, she said her goodbyes to Genma, who still looked like he wanted to say something, he said goodbye too. And Mito entered her apartment. Genma kicked a close by rock on the ground and signed. Genma knew he didn't have courage to say it, but he soon will. He will confess to her, when he becomes a chunin.

Mito had spent next few days following her schedule. She trained the hardest in her life. She actually trained during the day this time her training grounds were the closest one to Sarutobi clan. Because she needed to show who her teacher was. She could feel Asuma spying on her almost every day for few minutes. Asuma and she didn't get along well, but that was mostly on Asuma, she never did him any wrong. While she was once with Hokage doing his paperwork she noticed that chunin exam were only 3 weeks from now, so she wondered if genin knew that information. She obviously won't participate in them but she surely will watch them, to teacher the most amazing feeling is seeing her students grow up. 

She wondered if any of sensei had told his genin about chunin exams. She also wondered who would be third member of team 7, Kakashi was obviously a chunin so he can't participate. Well they will probably end up with same teammate as last time. She still wondered if Obito will make it to Chunin this time. In anime he did it on the next chunin exam 6 months later. If he does make it, that would mean her training was good and that probably is closer to jonin level at this time. So she decided to watch for information on the Iwa battlefield. She needed to know if Konoha had informations about Iwas supplie routes. If she remembered correctly that was Jiraya task to find. So maybe they will still need to wait for them. 

Mito was glad that Kakashi bought that fuinjustu book because she learned a lot of it. And she still hasn't finished it but everything made a lot more sense. Mito did try to avoid every one of genin who still didn't connect her two identities. Well there were a few of them who knew her immediately like of course team 7 and Genma, Asuma followed quickly with realization. While the rest did not know. But she knew some of them were suspecting something like Ibiki and Hayate. She had to confort Asuma who was just in her renge of her new sensor ability she trained with Isobu. 

Mito said so suddenly that Asuma had fallen from the tree he was hiding on. :"Asuma-San, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be training." 

Asuma was embarrassed but still answered :" I am looking at my rivals for chunin exam." 

Mito nodded her head:" At least you know they are coming, but I am not participating in them." 

Asuma was shocked he had to ask:" Why not,, you are obviously almost a jonin." 

Mito answered :" Well that is probably the truth, but ranks don't matter as much when you are on battlefield, you can be stronger then some jonin and kill them and you could allways create a chaos when they think you are weak. But that isn't the only reason you see if I wanted to be chunin, Hokage and Nara Shikaru would promote me, but I still don't think that village would accept that, and besides like this I am still under enemies radar. "

Asuma said :" I see, then I must go watch some of my real rivals. "

Mito said:" I would like if you don't tell anyone about me being their teacher of possible, I want them to recognize me themselves, and do not speak to anyone about me not participating in chunin exam. "

Asuma was gone. He did made that excuse because he did though she would participate but now it seems he wasted time on spying her, but he also wanted to see how she trained. He did learn that she trained so fierce that theirs spar looked like warm ups for her. He also noticed that Mito was playing some kind of political game and he hated those. He decided to train harder so he could show how he was right and both Mito and his father wrong. 

Mito went home after training where she trained some more but in different fields like meditation and seals and she also trained with Isobu. They think Mito could handle one tail transformation but they also thought she still shouldn't use it. 

On Saturday, that day was saved for dealing with paperwork, she would do some research like who was going to participate in chunin exam and to see if she changed too many things already. She also needed to see if she could see any information about Iwa frontline. 

Mito wondered if she could use a henge when she would watch her teams fight in chunin. But her idea was crushed when Hokage asked her if she would be sitting with him in lodge during chunin exam finals. She couldn't refuse him really and that would be a great chance to show how close her relationship with Hokage and village was. That would probably ease some of problems with her not being born here. 


	40. Ch. 40

3.pov 

Did find some informations about possible genin who could participate in chunin exam. She wasn't surprised that she could only recognize the names of her students. She after all didn't really know much of person in this time. The information on the Iwa battlefield were more interesting they as far as she know weren't as detailed as those she read in manga, but it mattered to her it gave her some insight on how long is left before Kannabi bridge mission. 

Mito was trying her best to act polite every time Danzo would come in Hokage's office. It seemed like he would come on Saturday just to see her few times. Hokage and him would spoke some words but to Mito those words weren't that important that Danzo had to come here every 4 to 5 hours. 

Hokage suspected that Danzo was after Mito, Hokage was setting the trap around Danzo, so he thought that it would be faster if Mito was bait. So he asked :"Mito-Chan, Do you wish to get rid of Danzo quickly." 

Mito responded:" As quickly as possible. Danzo is too dangerous." 

Hokage asked :" Then how about you help us." 

Mito eyes buldged:" You want to use me as a bait, right. I can do it if you make sure nothing happens to me. "

Hokage was glad they were on same page and same side. He only needs to worry about Orochimaru, who looks like he gets want Hokage is doing but isn't supporting neither of them. Maybe Hokage should introduce Orochimaru to Mito. He may find her more interesting. But how to do that. 

Mito as usual followed her schedule but this time she wasn't spyed by Asuma no she was spyed by Kushina who was obviously pissed at her for not seeing her over a week. While Mito knew that she had all rights to be angry at her she decided to be little kid and get most of Kushina spying on her. 

Mito said:"Kushina - San, your chakra control really sucks, I could feel you from miles away." 

Kushina creepy smiled:" is that how you avoided me for a week." 

Mito answered :"Not really I was here for whole week." 

Kushina was pissed :"You are lying, I was here yesterday, after asking Asuma if he knew where you trained." 

Mito answered :" and I told him not to talk about me, but who cares. I am helping Hokage - sama with his paperwork on Saturdays, so that's why I wasn't here." 

Kushina was even more pissed she wanted to make it clear that Mito was wrong for not meeting her only family in Konoha :" That doesn't mean that you can just ignore me for a week. "

Mito didn't look offended and said :" I was training, and I didn't forget about you, I just like you have a life." 

Kushina said:"You are coming for dinner tonight." 

Mito :" I must refuse." 

Kushina was confused :"What, why."

Mito answered :" I don't feel like it." 

Kushina exploded at that moment she wanted to beat this girl. Her hair was rising a looked like nine tails. Mito responded by rising her hair in three tails. 

Mito spoke first :" How about a bet, if you knock me down in 10 hits and I don't manage to land five hits, I will eat with you every 4 days. But if I win then I don't need to eat with you." 

Kushina was startled by this proposal. But she couldn't agree with it :" 3" 

Mito asked :"What" 

Kushina smiled and answered :" every 3 days, no actually 3 times a week." 

Mito answered :"fine." 

Kushina jumped down and stretched. While Mito just stared at her watching how flexible Kushina was, and looking for any advantage. Kushina was soon ready but they couldn't start just yet. It looked like Minato found her too. So Mito lifted her hand in signal to stop Kushina for saying anything. 

Mito said :" Minato - San could you jump down here." and there he was jumping down. But before he could say anything. Mito asked him :" Could you do us a favor, and be a judge in this little bet." 

Minato was alarmed he knew Kushina was up to no good when she went towards Sarutobi clan training grounds. He didn't expect her to be with Mito though. He thought that she would do a prank but this may be worse. 

Minato asked:" What do I need to do. "

Mito answered :"it will easy, you will announce Victor, you see if Kushina - San manages to knock me down with 10 hits she is winner and if I manage to hit her five times I win." 

Minato asked :"Is everything allowed." 

Both said at the same time with heat :"Yes" 

Minato nodded his head this will be problem for sure. 

Minato announced the start. Both of Uzumaki on the field raised their hair trying to intimidate opponent. They managed to intimidate Minato. Kushina was more frustrated and more eager to fight a teach Mito a lecture so she moved first. Minato thought that was mistake on her part and it was. Mito managed to land a hit before avoiding her attack completely. Kushina realized this isn't going to work so she retreated to her previous position. She knew that she was now in disadvantage so she had to knock Mito as soon as possible it would be best if she knocked her out in first hit. 

Mito knew what was going on Kushina mind so she decided to play long distance fight. She used her Earth Style: Rising Rock Jutsu. And made herself almost unapproachable, she gave Kushina a path but both of them knew that was a trap. Kushina didn't have a choice she needed to fight long distance too, but she was close combat specialist. She had only one jutsu that worked from distance, her genkai kenkai, chakra chains they did drain her a lot but she didn't have any choice. 

As soon as Mito saw chakra chains appearing from Kushina, she panicked she knew those things costed a lot of chakra so she needed to block most of them, thankfully she had all the rocks in the air so she only asked Isobu to help her of need saying that this will be a good test. 

8 chakra chain shoot towards Mito. Mito launched rocks the best she could while concentrating on gathering Isobu chakra. 

She managed to block 5 of chakra chains with the rocks and they disappeared. Then she shocked both Kushina and Minato her hands were covered with red chakra. Biju chakra. She blocked two of remaining chakra chains but couldn't block the third because unexpectedly a fourth chain shot from beneath her and she got two scratches. She healed quickly and destroyed rest of chakra chains. 

Both Minato and Kushina were surprised did Mito just use biju chakra to defend herself. But Kushina regained her fight sense and dodged water bullet which was shot from far away. She had to dodge a lot she didn't have any chance to attack. When it seemed like Mito stopped using this tactic she rushed forward and saw that Mito again used Earth Style: Rising Rock Jutsu. Kushina though if Mito goal was to tire out her. If it was then she wouldn't do it. 


	41. Ch. 41

3.pov 

Kushina knew she shouldn't use chakra chains anymore. She only could use fuinjutsu now. But she knew Mito wouldn't let her. Kushina had to throw paper bombs at rocks that were in the air. Mito smiled and said:" You are making your situation harder." and indeed it was harder now. All of the tiny blocks of rocks were still in air and there now were 3 times more of them. 

Kushina had to do something, she jumped backwards and started running in the woods, while she run she made some gravity seals, Mito slowly walked so that her rocks could follow her. Kushina was finally done and puted the seal on the ground waiting to activate it when Mito was in range. Kushina waited for few seconds to make sure Mito was in range she hid seal with her foot so Mito wouldn't suspect anything. 

Kushina activated it and all of the rocks had fell down, but Mito didn't. Mito said:" I must say I didn't expect you to write it so fast, but I have antigravity seals on my clothes." 

Kushina was surprised :" Did you write them yourself" 

Mito answered :"Yes, I did" 

Kushina exclaimed :" But that is intermediate level of fuinjutsu, and you are only 11. How are you this good at that age." 

Mito answered :" I don't know I didn't have anyone to compere with." 

Kushina was saddened by those words that she almost didn't dodge water gun quick shot jutsu. She had to move quickly because Mito had thrown some kunai and shuriken in between the shots. 

Kushina now had more of chance because she was now in close combat. Mito tried to make as much of distance as she could. That didn't last long. Kushina managed to three more hits before Mito managed to do Mud wall and block some of the heavy hits from Kushina. While Kushina tried to break the wall down. Mito gathered enough chakra for Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu. And just when Kushina broke the wall down water dragon shot through the gap and hit Kushina. So Kushina was thrown backwards and quite far at that. Minato counted the hits Kushina had made 5 and Mito had done 2.it didn't look good for Kushina. But it seemed like Mito had lost a lot chakra. Minato could hear her mumble :" I am on half of reserves, then I should use minimal of chakra from now." 

This time Mito shot forwards and started taijutsu spar. Kushina wasn't ready for it she was trying to stand up but now she had to dodge Mito kicks. She unexpectedly was kick from the left when she clearly saw Mito hand coming from the right. Kushina knew she couldn't defend herself as good as she could attack. So she took initiative in attacking most of her attacks were blocked, but at least she could predict Mitos moves. In this exchange of hits. Mito managed to hit Kushina once more and Kushina managed to hit Mito three times. So result was 8 against 4. Kushina had attack agresivly and knock Mito. So she used her maximum of speed and attacked with no holding back. She hit once but Mito was still in game she made her final move this attack was so precise and fast that Mito didn't even react. Howere this Kushina was too focused on attack that she didn't notice where Mito was aiming with her hand. 

Mito was knocked out, but Kushina was on the ground two, holding her stomach. In last seconds as Mito was passing out. Mitos fists hit her stomach with full force. 

Minato waited for both Uzumakis to stood up. Kushina weazing from the ground :" She is uncouncious." 

Minato checked it and Mito really was out. That only meant one thing. After few minutes Mito comeback finally expecting that she lost but Minato had announced a draw. He explained how she managed to hit Kushina as she was passing out. 

Mito then said:" Well honestly I didn't see this coming, I thought I would lose quickly." 

Kushina was surprised at those words:" Are you saying that you made this bet just to have dinner with me, how sweet." 

Mito looked at her and said with no fealings :"I am sorry but no, that wasn't the reason, I just wanted to see how strong you are." 

Kushina :" is that so but I want to have dinner with us, and we didn't decide what happens if it is a draw." 

Mito wonder for few seconds :" fine. Once a week. Choose a day carefully. No Saturdays. "

Minato and Kushina smiled and thought, which day, which day, Minato said:"How about Monday." 

Mito answered :"Fine with me." 

Mito said goodbye to Kushina and Minato and continued her training she had left few katas and to stretch. Minato and Kushina went home. Kushina praised Mito all the way towards the home. While Minato only nodded his head. Minato was happy seeing both Uzumaki interact, he too was surprised how advanced Mito was in fuinjutsu, even for a Uzumaki. Uzumaki were usually at beginners level until age of 12, and genius in fuinjutsu would reach master level at the age of 16, but Mito was very close to that level already, maybe they could teach her some fuinjutsu stuff. 

While Mito went to her apartment she was surprised by Genma who was just in front of her doors. He looked hesitant about knocking so she decided to slowly and sneakily approach him from behind and say in his ear whispering :" What are you doing here." 

Genma got goosebumps all over his body, his face was as red as her hair he mumble so fast she didn't understand half of it :" I um,,, i wasn't going to knock, I mean I was but I couldn't, I didn't have courage, I am sorry," and then he exclaimed :" woah, Mito-can, how long were you here. Hahaha" 

Mito titled her head and asked:"since when did you." 

Genma panicked :" no way I would notice you if you were here for half a hour." 

Mito answered :" I didn't say I was here since you came, I asked when you were here, I only came now few seconds ago. But I most ask did you need something. "

Genma panicked and said :" Well no, I mean yes, I wanted to ask you something. "

Mito then said :" do you want to come in and ask inside. "

Genma wonder for few seconds and nodded his head. They entered. Mito lead them into living room and said she would make some tea. 


	42. Ch. 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is slightly fluff and slight past life dream, more like nightmare.

3.pov 

Genma was so nervous waiting for a tea, his hands could not stop moving his hands were sweaty. He heard Mito voice from the kitchen :"Is everything okay, you seem to be on edge." 

Genma panicked and nodded :" I just have something to ask, but I don't know how you will react." 

Mito was confused and curious about the Genma saying this :" I don't know, I don't think you can surprise me with anything. "

She brought the tea it had calming smell and Genma drank it as soon as Mito had left it on the table in front of him, Mito even gesture to drink it slowly. It didn't seem like it worked so she gave Genma her own tea too, while she went for another cup. 

Genma wasn't ready yet he knew, but if he was here already he had to say something, if he didn't it would be weird and Mito would probably avoid him. But he wasn't ready he had went to her apartment on a whim. He didn't even realize he was standing in front of it. So he only assumed he was there for a half hour, but I could be even more. Mito was back she didn't ask anything she could see that Genma was lost in his thoughts. She could wait after all she was interested. 

Genma finally spoke :" I know this is probably out the blue for you, but I most say it now. I think I like you. In fact I know I like you, but I don't like as a friend, I like you for your beauty for your personality. I think it was a love on first sight." 

When he stopped talking and finally looked up from his second cup of tea he could see a red Mito, she was so red, he almost thought she turned her back towards him. She looked so cute, he wanted to squeeze her cheeks. She didn't respond, she only took her coup of tea and slowly drank it. Genma knew that she was still processing it. Mito finally said something :" it seems I was wrong, you really surprised me there. It kinda makes sense your behavior around me, I just didn't notice it I geuss. But I can't say I like you as lover though, but I can see your potential as one. I think that I will need some time to properly process everything and to understand this situation we are in. But I am not against it at all. I just need some time. It might be long period because I never was in this situation before you see. "

Genma face was bright, he wasn't rejected, he wasn't rejected, that was all that mattered. He couldn't stop smiling he was so happy. Mito also smiled. He then said :" I will give you as much as time as you need. I just wanted to lift this stone from my heart." 

Mito nodded :"I don't want anybody knowing about this though, because they might pressure us. So please keep it secret. Okay."

Genma nodded his head and said:"okay." 

Genma finished his tea and was ready to go home. Mito walked him to the front of house she had a apartment in and they said their goodbyes. 

Later that night Mito couldn't sleep well she was wondering if it was okay, wonder if everything would be fine, wonder if this are supposed to move this way, she didn't know answers to these questions, she knew she will never knew too. While she in her (his) previous life, didn't experience love, she(he) did have a crush on somebody. She dreamt that day about her. That person had a brown hair, her kind brown eyes that could heal any broken heart, her smooth skin, her rare smiles, her soft voice, her determination in everything she did. That was everything the person Mito was before wanted from her(his) parent. But the person Mito was before wasn't anything like Mito. He was shy he didn't believe that anything good could happen to him. He never tried new things, he wasn't ambitious. He was always a friend to his crush, and he was always satisfied with their relationship. One of the reasons why he never conffeses to that girl was that actually one of his bullies from his class always made comments about them being too close like a couple. He knew she didn't like him like that, he wasn't her type at all, so he had to allways denied that. After some times he started to talk less with that girl. She didn't ask why. Inside he was scared that his bullies would go after her. The boy who didn't know love, who loved, cared too much, he knew he shouldn't be friends with anyone anymore. He could see the girls crying face… 

Mito woke up screaming all sweaty. She never expected to have dreams about her past life, she knew that she wasn't that person anymore, she tried so hard to change herself. She didn't want to go back to being unloved, to being useless. She still wasn't sure what to do, but she couldn't go back. 

Genma also couldn't sleep well. But he only thought about Mito, he still feared her rejection, but he mostly wondered how long would it take Mito to say her answer. He also didn't want to be rejected before chunin exams. He also wondered if he could keep it secret. He wondered if he could take her on dates. He barely slept but he was super motivated the next morning. His training seemed to easy now.

Kakashi also barely slept, but he didn't know the reason for it, he was feeling annoxoius and he couldn't help but to feel like he missed something. He felt that he didn't know something, something he should know. He felt it was somehow realeted to Mito. He was always confused about Mito, because every time he thought about her he could feel his heart speed up, he could also something every time he saw her with Genma even before he learned Genma was having crush on her. Then it hited him, he was jealous on Genma, he realized that he also had a crush on Mito. He was terrified of that. He didn't want to become fangirl. He was restless. He did not want to chase Mito but he also didn't want to let Genma have her. He was selfish, but he knew Mito made him better, he now fitted everywhere better. He had to confess soon. But he didn't know when he would have a chance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you are confused or if you have any questions.


	43. Ch. 43

3.pov 

Mito trained as usual she didn't let confession bother her, she still had some thinking to do. And it looked like she could think only at night. She still was terrified by last night dream, she didn't want dreamt it again, she couldn't handle it. She concreted on her training which showed some progress. 

Later in the day she went to have dinner with Kushina. Well it was supposed to be just them, but the whole team 7 joined. Mito knew this was planned. Team 7 without their sensei acted like they were surprised by Mito coming, so she just played along. 

Dinner was delicious and atmosphere was good enough so she didn't have time to think about Genma. She felt somehow closer to Kushina and Minato by the end, she always wondered what family feels like, but she also knew that even in this life she shouldn't get to close to anybody until she deals with Mađara and Black Zetsu. 

At the end of the dinner while Mito was lost in her thoughts, everyone was cleaning the table, and Kushina took Kakashi by his hand. Kushina was about to say something to make Kakashi realize that he had crush on Mito. But Kakashi managed to speak first:" Kushina - nesan, I have crush on Mito." Kushina was surprised by Kakashi realizing that, but Kakashi continued :" I don't know what to do, I don't want to be like fangrils chasing her everyday, everywhere, I am afraid that she will not like me back, but I also afraid that if I don't do anything she will fall for Genma." 

Kushina didn't think that Kakashi had thought so much about it :" Well I know you won't become a fangrils, because you know how it feels to be chased around, and I think you are right to think you should make a move, why not today. "

Kakashi was considering this idea:" I don't think I am ready Kushina - nesan." 

Kushina :" do you think that you have time, you just realized you have crush on her, while Genma had known longer he maybe already made a move. "

Kakashi said :" You are saying I should hurry." 

Kushina and Kakashi then planed everything. 

Mito was finally out of her thoughts when Kushina and Kakashi walked from upstairs, she didn't even notice them going up, so she searched for a clock to see how long she was in her thoughts and if she needed to go. She realized she overstayed. And was about to head home when Kakashi came closer to her and said:" Do you mind if I take you home." 

Mito answered :" I don't mind, but I don't think it is necessary." 

Kakashi thought he was defeated but Kushina saved him:" Well that is true Mito - Chan, you don't need protection but it is improper for royals of Uzumaki clan to move alone at night. "

Kakashi nodded his head, while rest of team 7 wondered what was going on. 

Mito felt persure on her coming from Kushina. So she had to accept. She didn't get what Kushina wanted. But she had to play along. 

Kakashi had slight blush but Mito couldn't see it because the mask. They walked home. Mito wondered if Kushina wanted to know where she lived, but was afraid to ask. 

The rest of Team 7 wondered what was going on. They asked Kushina :" why did you send Kakashi with her." 

Kushina faked her answer :"Well you see I wanted to learn where she lived, but also didn't want her walking home alone, and best way to both is to make Kakashi take her home, she after all trust him more than me." 

Meanwhile Genma felt suddenly anxious, he was just getting ready for sleep, his day went well, he was extremely happy all day, and didn't know what was happening. 

Kakashi gathered all the courage he could and said while they talked:" I wanted to say something to you." 

Mito humed and said:" go ahead" 

Kakashi :" I don't know how to say it, it will definitely surprise you as it surprised me. But I realized something." Kakashi stopped saying anything gathering more courage. 

Mito hummed as encouragment. Kakashi felt revealed and said:" I think I have crush on you, I only realized it yesterday, but I don't want anybody to steal you from me. "

Mito now notice redness on Kakashi ears. She also felt blood rush to her face. She stopped in the middle of road

She didn't move for few seconds, neither did Kakashi. Mito slowly breathed out and spoke slowly :" I don't know how to express myself, I know that you aren't good at expressing your emotions, but I think that we are same at that, it kinda surprised me and I will have to think about it. Right now I have a lots of stuff to think about and I can't say when I will be able to respond to your confession. "

Kakashi was startled at first by her honest reaction but he smiled under his mask and said:" that is fine I can wait fot it. "

Kakashi walked her to apartment. They walked there in awkward silence luckily he confessed close to her apartment. Mito said goodbye first and entered the apartment. When she closed the door she leaned on them and slowly sat down on the ground. Her mind was going to places she never knew existed, she was so confused with this situation she found herself in. She didn't know what to do she didn't know who to ask advice from. She still didn't have many friends, only friend she had was Rin, but she could not talk about this with her. That left only two options. Isobu and Sage. She doubted that they could help her, but for now she better ask Isobu. 

She sat on her bed and started to meditate, soon she was in front Isobu who didn't look disturbed by her sudden visit. In fact it seemed to Mito that Isobu already knew what was troubling her. Well of course he did he could feel what she feels, he could hear what she thinks, because she doesn't restrict him in any kind or forms. 

Isobu spoke first:"Mito-Chan, did you come for a piece of advice." 

Mito answered :"Yes I did, I believe you know what situation looks like." 

Isobu spoke:"indeed I do, I personally think that best thing for now is to focus on training and waiting for Sage and his new informations, besides you can't be happy with neither of them before you make everything all right. You still can think about it, but don't overthink it. You asked for a time and they gave it to you. "

Mito was thankful :" I agree with you, and I thank you for advice. I will try not to burden you with this kinds of thoughts from now on. "

Isobu said:" You didn't do anything wrong, you know, you can always ask me for anything. "

Mito laughed :" First time I meet you were acting like lost young boy, and now you are acting like fatherly figure. "

Isobu seemed embarrassed :" if you want to i can act like this more often. "

Mito laughed like an angel, she seemed so pure at that moment, she felt her burden vanish. She now knew hoe to behave. 


	44. Ch. 44

3.pov 

Saturday morning, Mito was slowly and carefully walking towards Hokage Tower, she did not meet with anybody since Kakashi confession, she didn't really hide she just didn't go to market place, basically she would just go from her apartment to Sarutobi clan training grounds and back to her apartment. She hoped that everybody would understand. She now was walking to Hokage tower only because she promised to help Hokage with his paperwork. Everything was ready for her, every person in Hokage tower knew she was coming in they even prepared a chair just for her in Hokage office. 

She greeted Hokage and Hokage greeted her back. She went to sit down and was pissed off, Hokage had neglected paperwork this whole week. She wanted to scream, but that wouldn't do her anything good. She looked murderously at Hokage, he for second shivered, he wanted to run away when he saw Mito put up the fakest smile. Hokage made a note to never let paperwork pile up again and to never piss of Mito again. Mito mumbled something like:"This old man, does he not know that chunin exam are around the corner, they are in 10 days, does he not no how much of work will he have then, he should do everything on time before someone kills him." 

Hokage already knew she talked like this when she wanted to threat him, but this time the threat seemed more serious. Hokage was scared. Around noon Hokage had to go somewhere. 

Mito opened the door and puted on them sign which said don't disturb. She continued her work, unfortunately she stil couldn't see doors from the papers that were piled on Hokage's desk. She knew that Hokage had something important to do but she was angry at him so she decided she will prank him. But not now, she will prank him on chunin exams, yeah that will be great she has a lot of time for planning. 

Her musing were interrupted by someone suddenly entering Hokage office. She thought it was Hokage, but her senses said otherwise. She slowly spoke to the visitor :"I am sorry but Hokage - sama, isn't here right now you are free to leave a message." then second person who entered made her tremble. She recognized that snakish chakra. 

Anko who came first was taken back and bursted:" Who do you think you are to be so rude to Sensei. "

Orochimaru stepped when he realized that the person in office did not react to Anko, only persons with control over their emotions could do that. And she sounded quite young. He couldn't see her from this angle, but he could feel her chakra was huge. Orochimaru said:" I must apologize on my student behalf, I had arranged meeting with him at this time." 

Mito said:"I see, he didn't mention anything like that, he did leave around noon and said that he wouldn't take more than an hour." Mito looked at the watch and it said 1.15 pm. She then continued :"He must have been held longer. You can always wait for him here. " she said that as she picked another paper from the top. 

Anko was about to say something but Orochimaru stopped her, he answered :" we will wait here." 

Mito wonder if she will have to leave the office for this conversation. Anko tryed to see to whom she spoke, she gestured to Orochimaru to pick her up. He at first didn't do anything, but he too was curious so he did it. When he lifted Anko and brought her down. He whishper to say what she saw. He was surprised when Anko said she saw only red hair. Apparently the person was quite small an was on high chair similar to Hokage's, her hair was long. 

Orochimaru wonder if this girl was the rumored Uzumaki princess of the village. Anko did say that this rumor was indeed truth. He also wonder if his sensei wanted him to meet this girl. Soon his wondering was interrupted with Hokage entering office. Hokage stiffed only for second, before greeting both Orochimaru and Anko he apologized to all off them for waiting. Hokage asked Mito :"Mito - Chan did I interduced you with my students before." 

Mito answered with:"Hokage - sama, last time I asked about them you said that they had important missions." 

Hokage then said:"Come then, I will introduce you now." 

Mito jumped down from her chair, everyone heard that. She slowly walked towards Hokage, the first thing that Orochimaru saw was red hair, then it was her legs which were shorter than Anko's, her hands were also shorter. She wore what it seemed as training outfit, which was all black. Mito made eye contact with Orochimaru. Her greenish blue eyes met those golden ones. She didn't seem scared of him, but she definitely was cautious. 

Mito spoke first with confidence :"I am Uzumaki Mito, the last princess of Uzumaki clan also genin of Konoha. It is pleasure to meet you." Anko was surprised by her introduction. 

Orochimaru then said :" I am Orochimaru, one of the three Sanin and student of current Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. And this is Anko, she is my student she is a chunin right now. It is my pleasure to meet you. "

Anko protested :" I could introduce myself. You also didn't say how great you are Sensei. "

Orochimaru wanted to punch himself. Mito quietly looked at Hokage waiting for his orders. Orochimaru wonder if Mito was waiting to be thrown outside because she obviously thought they were going to talk about something important. Which was indeed correct they needed to speak about something important. He too waited what would be said. 

Hokage finally spoke:" Anko - Chan, did you have something to report." 

Anko nodded her head and gave Hokage some kind of document, which Hokage gave to Mito, who obviously was displeased by that action. Hokage then said:"Anko - Chan you may leave now." 

Anko was about to protests again, but one look from Orochimaru shut her up. She walked out. Hokage said:" Take a seat." 

Mito wondered to whom he spoke those words but she returned to her previous position. Orochimaru wonder if Mito was as trustworthy as Hokage thought. Orochimaru waited for Hokage to begin. 

Hokage asked:" Did you complite your mission. "

Orochimaru asnwerd :" Yes without any problems." 

Hokage asked :"Did you consider my offer." 

Orochimaru :" Are you talking about that offer which would give me more research capacity." 

Orochimaru could hear something that sounded like a curse, and by look on Hokage face it was definitely directed to him. 

Orochimaru continued :" I will accept this offer and I will cooperate with you. I will tell you everything about my and Danzo relationship. I will tell you everything that he tried to make me do."

Mito stood up and activated set of seals. And said:"just in case i felt some new Anbu coming in. He posebly was Root he had tainted chakra pathways." 

Orochimaru was alarmed did this girl just said that, he asked :" Mito-san, are you chakra sensor." 

Mito smiled and answered :" I sense more than that, you know, I sense the darkness itself. "

Orochimaru asked Hokage :" Was she the reason he was found out. I must say I am impressed." 

Mito smiled creaply:"If I was Hokage, you wouldn't have this chance to redeem yourself. You almost followed Danzo, you only became cautious when you realized he was under investigation." 

Hokage wondered what kind of reaction was Mito after. Orochimaru didn't seem fazed at all he answered :" I only searched for knowledge and Danzo promised me that. "

Mito then smiled:" do you think that I am naive, if I said that I have more knowledge than him would you follow me." Orochimaru was taken by surprised, he didn't think that this girl could argue back. Orochimaru said :" I don't see a point in lying, indeed I wanted to follow him because it would benefit me in more than one way. "

Mito asked:" Did he promise to help you reach immortalty. I can promise you that. I after all had crazy master and he thought me the process. He died because only Uzumaki can become immortal. But you could always modify your body. "

Hokage wanted her to stop she never spoke about this. He looked surprised at her hoping she was bluffing. Orochimaru then said:" You seem to know all about my desires, but can I trust you, can I know you aren't bluffing. "

Mito asked :" How did you know he wasn't bluffing."

But before Orochimaru answered, Mito said :"I will give you some of my blood. As first step. Then when your body reacts positivly I will teach you how to do it." 

Orochimaru asked then :" why don't you show me how it is done by becoming immortal."

Mito answered :" That can't happen I want to peacefully die someday. "

Orochimaru shouted:" bullshit, there isn't a person who wants to die. "

Mito was pissed :" What do you know about what other want, unlike you i fear living, I fear loving, I fear everything. But you only fear death and not knowing things. You are more basic than anyone in this village. "

Orochimaru then asked :" what is name of this jutsu you will teach me. "

Mito answered :" it is Uzumaki clan secret. "

Orochimaru said :" if that is so, then be it, I will tell you know what I know. "

Hokage asked Mito if she bluffed by writing it on paper while she writes down everything Orochimaru said against Danzo. She noted down' Partly. I can teach him how to become immortal but he does not need Uzumaki blood for it.' 


	45. Ch. 45

3.pov 

Mito managed to ask Kushina about dinner plans. Mito convinced Kushina that they two should eat alone in Akimichi restaurant. Kushina did wonder why. And Mito answered :" I know you know about Kakashi, but you are asking why I am avoiding Kakashi, it is simple I still don't know what I am feeling for him and there are other things I need to worry about. I don't think I will have answer for years honestly." 

Kushina knew how difficult it was for someone that doesn't belong to fit in, so she thought Mito felt like that. They had peaceful conversations, in which Kushina could see how mature Mito was, and how much she pretend to be okay. 

Meanwhile every genin in generation was getting ready for chunin exam, Genma progressed so much in last few weeks. Choza wonder if Genma confessed to that girl. Choza could see know how much that girl contributed to this team. Ebisu got stronger, while he wasn't as strong as chunin should be he wasn't far behind. Guy was getting better at other elements, but his main focus still was taijutsu. 

Kakashi and Anko were in charge of doing chunin exams so they had a lot of job. Usually this job would be given to jonin, but most of them were on Iwa front. And Hokage had to do it this way. The closer the chunin exams came those two had less time, but also they had less things to do. The hardest part was that they had to secure everything. 

Mito trained as usual and was blessed by peace. Even Saturday was peaceful probably because Hokage was scared of her. She still had a lot of paperwork to do but it was manageable. Hokage spent less time in his office checking everything with Kakashi and Anko one last time. The last task was to keep everything for 3 days same. 

In this chunin unlike the ones Naruto participated, wasn't allowed to kill your opponent, and they didn't have written exams, it was designed basically to see who was ready for war, but also to protect any possible future forces. As it was a war time only Konoha genin participated. The first part of chunin exams was similar to ones Naruto took. The were held in Forrest of death, but the didn't need to take scrolls but to halfed genin teams by knocking out the whole team. From 16 teams that took part only 8 could participate in premils. The time limit was also shorter, they had 2 two days to complete it. To pass this test they also needed to take a badge from the team they knocked out. Only teams with their one badge and one extra badge could make it. And then only 12 genin could get in finals. While everyone had chance to get promotion, if you ranked in top 12 your chances were huge. At least that was what Mito read in one of the reports Anko presented. 

Most of teams which entered were ones that failed the previous ones. Some of them found it weird that 9 year old was chunin examinitor. But those who knew Kakashi didn't asked themselves that question. 

The first half of test Mito found boring, the genin teams that were here were weak, and others were unparticed in teamwork, like team 7 because they did not have Kakashi but some nameless kid who barely knew how to hold kunai. Mito watched it with Hokage on his crystal ball. She was at first excited and couldn't wait to see them fight, but soon her exicetment was replaced with disappointment. Of the teams in exam, there stood out team 4, team 6 and team Choza, team 7 was doing good but they lacked teamwork. 

She had left before a hour passed. She said that she could already see who would pass. She decided to train. She hoped that prelims would be more fun. Hokage asked her yesterday if she would go watch them live tommorow in his place. She accepted glady, but now she started to regret it. Mito also wondered if some teams would go for more than one badge and eliminating more than one team. The only team that could think about that was team 6 with Asuma being the brains, but also Genma could think about that too. Mito hoped they wouldn't do that it would make it more boring. 

Tuesday, Mito slowly walked through village smiling beautifuly she wore her best training outfit. It had golden engraving with Uzumaki simbol, it was black. Her shirt was long sleaved and she had gloves black ones she also had beautiful make up,. She went to training grounds 44 or Forrest of death, where some anbus were waiting for her to take her to tower in the middle of forest. It was reported that 8 teams managed to complete the test. So moving now in forrest wouldn't be considered interfince. Mito could feel the amount of chakra that was used in forrest, which was more than she expected but nowhere near her fight with Fuguki or Kushina. She confidatly walked in tower and had received many looks from participants. But she did ignored everyone and headed towards gallery, anbu follwing every steps she made. 

Genins were confused by her entrance. The knew she was princess but still she was genin like them, was she using her status to participate. While 11 of 24 genin know she wouldn't do that they also were confused. After being completely ignored and seeing her moving towards gallery. Those 11 looked at Kakashi and Anko to see them also confused. Genin thought that this wasn't planned. 

Until both Kakashi and Anko facepalmed. Kakashi started yelling at Anko :" When you said you misplaced one paper from Hokage, was it one with informations about who would represent Hokage today." 

Anko nervously smiled :"I geuss so." 

Kakashi was about to explode. When he heard Mito speak :" As a representative of Hokage I will read his message to you. It says:" fight well, for the future, for the past, for the present, you are generation filled with will of fire, so let it burn." Anko - san and Kakashi - San, you have premision to explain the rules and to start prelims. "

While Kakashi and Anko read the rules, Mito looked at the genins to see who passed. It didn't surprise her about team 4, 6,team Choza and team 7. But the rest she did not know. There were some of noble clans but she could not recognize anyone. She honestly didn't know why she even tried to recognize them, she knew that in this time period she didn't know anybody. As she expected the rules were the same you had to knock somebody out for pass or they needed to surrender. Mito didn't expect much from other participants. But she also didn't know who would hight who first. It was very unlikely that her students wouldn't face each other. Kakashi looked at her, she just nodded him to continue she didn't know what he had said, but she played along. It turned out that he asked for permission to use the prelims computer which would reveal who would fight who. 

The first name caught her attention. 


	46. Ch. 46

3.pov 

The first name caught her attention. She knew that name it was very important but she couldn't recognize him in the crowed. Shisui had short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair, black eyes and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashesIt. Uchiha Shisui and his opponent was the guy from team 7. Mito was relieved that it wasn't Obito. While she did not know how strong Shisui was she thought he strongest opponent to the rest of her team's. The fight did not last long. Shisui was too fast and too strong for this guy. He knocked him in less than minute. So Mito did not have time to see how strong he actually was. But she geused he was at least around Obito level. 

And obito was ranked at least in her opinion 8 out eleven. Ebisu was still the weakest then it was Rin and then Kurenai. Well it now seemed like she will have to look forward to finals. Mito smiled at the direction of Shisui who for moment was stunned. He thought she saw right through him, she seemed at first surprised to see his name and now she seems satisfied with him. He also followed the gazes from Kakashi and Genma who kept watching Mito and him. He was so confused. When Anko surprised him by saying :" You can move out, so we can continue." apparently he wasn't supposed to stare back for so long. 

The next match was Ebisu against Rin. And both of them before their fight started bowed before Mito showing respect. Shisui looked confused did that person deserve such respect she was only genin. Soon the fight started. Both Rin and Ebisu stood there waiting for other to make first move. Mito was impressed for how long Ebisu waited, he still moved first. They started taijutsu battle in which surprising for most genin Rin had advantage. Her kicks were more precise, her moves were faster than his. But he did have strength over her, but unfortunately he couldn't land a critical hit. Rin fineshed it by unexpectedly using slight genjutsu. She knocked him out in 5 minutes of time. She again bowed to Mito who smiled back. Even if Shisui didn't know how strong Ebisu was he knew that Rin was fangril of Kakashi, but both of these guys showed that they were strong than his teammates. He also wondered if Mito and team 7 had special relationship. 

The next fight was between Kurenai and some other girl. Kurenai also showed her respect to Mito. The fight ended quickly, the opponent of Kurenai did not know how to break a simple genjutsu. She did put a good fight before faling into it. But Mito could see that Kurenai wasn't fighting full force, she planned every attack so she knew when exactly to put genjutsu in use. Mito smiled back. 

The next match was between Guy and girl from Shisui team. Mito deducted by hearing the boys chears. While Guy showed respect to Mito. The rest of genin were already weirded by this kind behavior. Well at least it seemed that way. Guy said that he is sorry but he can't go easy on her even if she is girl. Shisui knew that these two were mismatch. The girl from his team was medic and she could fight only from distance and he know that Guy was close range combat type just by looking at his body type. However he did not expect to see him move so fast only few could follow his movements. His teammate wasn't one of them she jumped to get as much distance as possible. She couldn't last long because Guy would always shorten the distance and she was heading towards a corner. This fight seemed boring for everyone else but it seemed Mito was watching with so much interest. Girl was by the knocked with first hit. She did managed to run for whole 2 minutes. 

Next fight was Hayate and some Hyuga boy. Mito wondered if this was going to be a problem for Hayate. He bowed she smiled. And again Shisui could feel tension raise just slightly it seemed to be coming firm his left and only team seated there was team Choza. And it came from Genma, he could also see that Kakashi had similar expression on his face. He wondered if they were jealous. The fight was interesting because Hayate and Hyuga boy both fought in close range, however Hayate had his sword and he wasn't in range of any attacks of Hyuga. Hyuga could see better where Hayate tried to attack him. They were fighting for over 10 minutes only hits were done by Hayate but they were only scratches. Hyuga was slowly getting weaker and weaker his blood lost was minimal but him using byakugan for whole fight was exhausting. It costed him so much chakra. So he couldn't keep with Hayate anymore and was knocked by quick kick in stomach. The match was over and Hayate bowed so deaply that Mito had smiled so brightly the whole room looked like it was greated by first sun's rayes . 

The next match was between some kid from Nara clan and Obito. Mito could hear Shisui cheer for Obito. But she wondered if he could win this. He was obviously stronger but Nara obliviously had some kind of plan unlike Obito who loved to fight with instincts. Obito bow wasn't as deep like the participants that came before him, he still got small smile from her. Shisui wonder if they weren't at good relationships. The whole obliviously knew Mito so it couldn't be that Obito didn't know her. And it seemed that Mito was most concerned about this fight. Shisui also wondered if Obito could win. The fight started very boringly both Obito and Nara kid were trying to hit each other with kunai. They seemed to stayed at same distance it seemed that Obito was careful about the range of Nara clan jutsu. He avoided getting near at all cost. He tried with one of his improved kunai bombs to distract Nara. But Nara saw it coming and dodged just in time, however he wasn't as fast as Obito was and didn't see Obito expecting to jump in this direction and he was meet with one of Obito fists before he could do anything. Obito continued hitting him until he collapse. It was most match with most broken bones. Obito broke Nara's nose. Obito bowed again and rushed to take his seat quickly he was too happy that he didn't notice a smile on Kakashi face. Kakashi felt proud now rest of team 7 was most likely to get promoted. 

Mito was satisfied with how things went for now. Out 6 finalist she had 5, and she got to see one young genius. It seemed like it everything was going to be fine today. 

Next match was Tokaru against what seemed a 13 year old Yamanaka. She seemed like feirce fighter, Mito also wondered if she was somehow realeted to Ino, like aunt or something, because she seemed to look a lot like her. Tokaru almost fell down the stairs while he was walking down to stage. He was so nervous that he almost bowed to the ground. Mito gesture to calm himself by breathing. It seemed like it worked. 


	47. Ch. 47

3.pov

Mito was surprised to see Yamanaka girl have auburn coloured hair and amber eyes. She couldn't pinpoint where she saw this, she thought she knew who this was. While battle just started Mito didn't follow it, she had a bad feeling about it, this was fishy. She looked at board, trying to recognize her name:"Yamanaka Fu." she signed she couldn't remember any girl named Fu besides that jinchuriki. 

The fight between Fu and Tokara was getting intense, both of them were good at taijutsu, while Tokara had slight advantage in speed, Fu was stronger and more precise. In the middle of the battle Yamanaka said:" I won't be playing around from now on." 

Mito was surprised again she assumed Yamanaka was girl, but it was a boy and the way he spoke was emotionless. Mito realized who this was, she was afraid for Tokaru, she knew he didn't have a chance. 

Fu had speed up and absolutely destroyed Tokaru in taijutsu, he didn't want to knock him out but to make as much damage as he could. Mito gestured to Anko to stop the boy. Anko at first seemed surprised but she made the same gesture to Kakashi who did it without thinking much. Mito spoke when Kakashi had a hold of Fu. :" Fu-san, congration on winning, but I must say that you should have just knock your opponent out, you seem to be enjoing this, but you could endanger Tokaru-San future in shinobi field, this will not be torelated. This is last warning to everyone." 

While Tokaru team was fussing about Tokaru injuries. The rest of genin were now scared of Yamanaka Fu. He obviously didn't care about what Mito said. Mito sat down and gestured to proceed. While both Anko and Kakashi were shocked they didn't notice what was going on, they could see that Fu was obviously stronger than Tokaru, but they didn't think about his injuries at all, but both of them knew that a behind kindness was interest of the Village. 

The next match was some Inzunaka VS Asuma. The Inzunaka seemed confident he and partner dog were loud. Asuma didn't let it bother him. He simply stared at Mito for few seconds, and then completely ignored her. While Mito didn't react to him at all. Inzunaka attacked at soon as fight began. Asuma dodge both of them, he seemed just trying to avoid them, and planing his attacks, the more he dodged the more furious Inzunaka boy was, Asuma knew that he had to attack when Inzunaka loses all of his control of emotions. So he decided to attack the dog first, he kicked him in stomach and the poor dog flew in one direction knocked out, then Inzunaka was pissed he kicked everywhere. Asuma had trouble with dodging every kick, but he could see every opening in stance. He decided to attack now. Asuma hit every of his attacks, and by the 6 hit Inzunaka was completely out. 

The next fight was between two low genin, they didn't stand out at all. Mito lost all the interest in them after few hits. Zhe fight was overly boring and Mito paid attention to one's that had to yet fight. Like Raido, Ibiki and Genma. She stopped at that thought. She still would remember the reaction after his confession. She wanted to move on but it seemed she couldn't yet. The fight was over and it didn't seem like the end was interesting at all. The older of two accidentally knocked the younger with his elbow. He too was surprised. 

The next fight was Ibiki VS some dude who was acting so arogantanly. Ibiki bowed to Mito, and Mito smiled to him, Ibiki opponent was mocking Ibiki but Ibiki did not react at all waiting for the start of the battle. Which made the dude more angry. The fight was over quickly Ibiki took him out with his first hit, he just aimed where it would hurt the most and that was it. Mito thought that Ibiki seemed to enjoy it, she thought he was taking the same way as it should be. 

The next fight was Raido against Akimichi boy. Mito wondered if Raido would have trouble with this one. He bowed to her and she responded with smile. Akimichi boy didn't move much from his position when the fight started, and Raido had trouble finding any openings in his stance. While it was obvious that Akimichi didn't have a chance against Raido. He could make Raido run and show everything he has. Raido was getting more frustrated and couldn't think clearly so he jumped backwards. Akimichi couldn't let him have any time for thinking, he used one of his family jutsu and rushed Raido, Raido dodged everything. Akimichi was fighting his best and it didn't seem like he would slow down anytime soon. Raido could see more openings when he was this big, so he decided to attack now. It seemed that Akimichi still had upper hand but after 3 minutes of using his family jutsu and being hit at his sides repeatedly he seemed exhausted. He lost control of jutsu and became smaller again. Raido took this as a chance to knock him out. But Akimichi managed to dodge the most dangerous attacks. He still was hit but he could fight. Akimichi ate some pill when he manage to get away from Raido, he used his family jutsu again and was now starting throw kunai sometimes 5 at the time. Raido had to dodge, he knew he couldn't dodge every one so he had to choose wisely to where he would go and which ones was safe to be hit by. He rushed suddenly forward forcing his way through kunai that flew towards him. He had 3 cuts when he reached surprised Akimichi. Two on his left hand and one at right leg. He had slowed down because the one on his right leg but he was still a lot faster than Akimichi boy. He knocked him by going behind him and hitting his neck. 

Everybody was impressed with that fight. The next match was Genma VS Aburame kid. Genma leasurly walked down the stairs. He bowed deeply and looked Mito in her eyes, his face was slightly blushed. Mito stared at him for few seconds and then smiled with slight blush. That didn't go unnoticed by both Kakashi and Shisui who watched everything suspiciously. The fight had began. Aburame kid used his insects to fight Genma. But Genma was careful and avoided every single one of bugs trying to land on him. Occasionally he would throw senbons. Aiming for places he learned would knock opponents down the fastest. Aburame was able to dodge quite well but,he couldn't complitly dodge some of the attacks. After 20 senbons that Genma had thrown, Aburame was bleeding a lot his insects were forming a shield around him. It seemed he only had so much chakra. Genma was smart and waited for Aburame to exhaust himself or to attack. It didn't seem like it would happen soon, but he had a lot of time. After 3 minutes he decided to throw 2 more senbons because he could see two of Aburame weak spots. He landed those shots with amazing accuracy. The matches were over now. Genma smiled brightly at Mito who shyly nodded her head in acknowledgment. 


	48. Ch. 48

3.pov 

Kakashi was so jealous he wanted to be one of genin, he wanted to get those smiles. He couldn't talk to her without being formal. He was on duty. He had to say final words of prelims :" All of you who passed can stay on the stage, rest you can go if you want. The finals are taking place in 2 days, please have some rest." 

Mito finally stood up and walked towards exit. She didn't want to be here any longer she had training to. While she wanted to leave first she could not. By rules she was to exit last. She slowly walked toward exit and was surprised that one of genin was staying there. She recognized him as Uchiha Shisui. She wondered what he was wating for. She could see that Anko and Kakashi were thinking the same question while they walked from another direction. 

Mito asked Shisui :" Uchiha - San, Do you need something." 

Shisui was surprised she talked to him first. 

Mito then continued :" You see we can't exit until all genins are out." 

Shisui didn't know about this rule. :" I wanted to ask you something." 

Mito said:" Don't you think this isn't appropriate time for that. You could be suspected of cheating." 

Shisui :" I won't ask you anything about finals. "

Kakashi was the first who reacted:" Then what are you going to ask. "his glare could kill, he didn't want anymore rivals he was losing to Genma already. 

Anko seemed out of place she wanted to go home. But Mito couldn't leave until all of participants left and chunin couldn't leave until all genin left and Mito was one too. 

Shisui said:" I wanted to ask her alone, but this audience will do to I geuss. How do you know some of participants and why do the respect you so much." 

Kakashi signed a relief sound. 

Mito only glanced at him for a second, it was enough to speed up his heartbeat, and answered :" I trained with them. "

Shisui was confused :" Only that. "

Kakashi then said, correcting Mito :" She trained them. "

Shisui was confused was Mito stronger than participants. He was surprised when he saw Kakashi tense up after being glared for only one second. And after one extra second Kakashi was laying on the ground holding his stomach. Shisui couldn't see her movement. And by looks at Anko face neither could she. Kakashi barely spoke:" Stop using that move, please i can't walk afterwards." 

Mito teased :" How about for apologie I give you a piggyback ride, huh." 

Kakashi was so red at face and he was considering it. When Mito said:" Wait, why would I feel sorry for something you did wrong. Didn't Hokage said not to reveal anything about me training you guys. You are lucky I only used 10 % of my strength "

Shisui didn't want to know what was happening there. He was about to leave when Mito stopped him by saying in creepy voice:" Where are you going, I have something to ask you. "

Shisui was so scared:" w-what i-is it. "

Mito smiled :" don't tell anyone about this, and I won't tell anyone how cute you look right now." she took camera from one of her pockets and took few shots. 

Shisui was a blushed mess he didn't know to what respond so he said:" don't take, who is cute, pictures, I won't, of me"

Mito mocked him you mean :" Don't take pictures of me, who did you call cute, and I won't, right." she took few pictures while she said that. 

Anko seemed to enjoy that. She laughed she couldn't stand. She was hitting the ground for with her legs she couldn't stop. Shisui run from her. Mito sighing :" Finally, I am free. "

Kakashi asked :" Was it tiring for you Mito" 

Mito shake her head :" No, not at all, you guys did a great job with organizing things I just had to watch. I kinda feel bad about not knowing all of the participants." 

Anko then said:" You don't have to feel bad about that, I also didn't know few of them." 

Mito asked :" I guess you didn't know Fu, right. "

Both Kakashi and Anko seemed surprised by her words and both nodded head. 

Mito said:" that one could cause some trouble, be extra aware of him. "

Anko asked:" why. Is he someone dangerous. "

Mito answered :"I don't know how dangerous he is but even your sensei is somewhat afraid of the man he is working for." 

Kakashi nodded his head and asked :"Do you think they have some motives to sabotage the exams." 

Mito answered :" No they won't do that, they wanted to send a message to Hokage." 

Anko was impressed this girl saw everything :" What was message about." 

Mito said :" they want Hokage to stop the investigation. Which I would say isn't possible anymore. Even Orochimaru - sama, joined and we were waiting just to finish the exams to comence final part of operation." 

Kakashi asked :" Is it fine to say that to us." 

Mito said:" the persons who are loyal to him, have chakra systems tainted in similar ways as he does so I know to whom I can say things, thankfully. "

Hokage got the message and whole analysis of chunin exams from Mito. She suggested that they stopped the investigation for now and get ready for attacking the base of Danzo. Hokage was considering that option even Shikaru approved. Mito asked what would they do with Danzo. But she didn't get any answer. So she said :" I want him dead." 

Which surprised both of them. Hokage asked :" why, sure he is threat to you, but he can't do anything from prison." 

Mito answered :" He stole something from Uzumaki clan and used it improperly. It can only be reversed by killing him and don't you have a law about Royal clans secrets and theft of those. "

Nara said:" indeed we do but can you prove it. "

Mito said:" I saw it today, his Root have a seal on their tongue and are probably unable to say anything about him. "

Mito left Hokage's tower, Hokage had some important things to discuss with clan heads without Danzo. 

Mito walked slowly to training grounds she didn't have as much energy as usual so she was going to do some light training today. She could feel two gazes on her back the whole time but she stayed silent for long time. She wonder if those two were on this together but she didn't believe it. So she said when she was leaving :" Did you guys have fun watching." 

Both Fu and Shisui jumped down from the tree only surprised one was Shisui. Mito asked Shisui :" what do you want." 

Shisui was confused why did she only ask him, did she have something to do with Fu. 

Mito :" You don't think that you need to train for finals." 

Shisui said :" I do, but i was couruis about you. You seemed to have quite a routine." 

Mito deadpaned :" this isn't what I usually do, this is easier than usual." and the she said to Fu:"Fu - San, I send out your message to Hokage he said there won't be any further investigation." 

Fu was surprised how blunt she was but answered :" My master didn't send me there for that, I only sent that message as a warning." 

Mito brushed his words:" is that so, then as a warning I am going to tell you don't mess with Hokage's plans from this point." Shisui felt so out of place he didn't know if he should run from here or run from here. He decided to run as fast as he could. 


	49. 49

3.pov 

The finals were held in arena in center of Konoha. A lot of civilians had come to watch it, there wasn't many shinobi in the crowd only senseis of genin who passed and some of genin who participated earlier. Everyone was waiting for arrive of Hokage. Some of the participants were already there. 

Hokage arrived a five minutes early and was followed by Mito, Anko, Kakashi and Orochimaru. And of course Anbu. While Anko and Kakashi had to go to stage, Hokage and rest of the group had to go to gallery. Hokage seemed satisfied by the crowd and eagerness of genin participants. Hokage began his speech :" Genin of Konoha, you are hope of this village, you will the next weilders of great will of fire, be proud of yourself, show us what you got." many genin were inspired by those words, while civilians were awed. 

Some of the civilians saw Mito and started spreading rumors like Hokage - sama and his pupil seemed to be very close and he even brought his favorite student. 

Hokage gave signal and the genin started to draw a number. 1 would fight 2 and so on. After drawing it was decided that Hayate would fight Fu, Shisui would fight the other genin, Rin would fight Kurenai, Genma would fight Asuma, Ibiki would fight Raido, and Obito would fight Guy. Mito was satisfied she could see that everyone was matched equally except Shisui. 

The first fight was the one Mito was most afraid of. She whispered to Hokage :" Fu - San, has a Uzumaki seal on his tongue." 

Hokage looked at her and tried to keep his face as stoic as possible. The first match started. Both Hayate and Fu stood there, Fu was first who took his blade out, Hayate then took his out. They both rushed forward meeting in the middle of the arena, the clash was loud but it seemed it was a stale. Hayate was faster than Fu but Fu managed to block all of the strikes. Fu still looked like he had something up his sleeve he didn't show any emotion on his face. Well that is because Danzo training. However when Hayate started using his technique with illusionary swords he got advantage over him. The battle seemed to be one sided but Fu wasn't going down. In fact it looked like he was waiting Hayate to tire himself out. But Mito knew that wasn't going to happen. After getting cured, Hayate worked so hard on his stamina that he could last over a hour fighting. In the middle of the fight Fu sword broke down, just like Mito when she fought Hayate. He started throwing kunai which had paper bombs on them. The explosion was strong but Hayate managed to dodge all of them. Fu was out of options he had to use his family jutsu. He started forming seals but was stopped when a hand with blade was on his neck. Apparently Hayate wasn't using his full speed until the end. Fu had to surrender. 

Everybody was impressed by the show, except Hokage and Mito. Hokage tried his best to stay calm apparently Danzo knew how to train clans secret jutsu, which wasn't allowed outside of the clan that jutsu belong to. The next match wasn't as interesting. Shisui had a easy job. He didn't even used any chakra he just run straight at his opponent and knocked him out. The crowd wasn't as pleased with this fight. 

The next fight was between Rin and Kurenai. Civilians weren't excited about this one, because they thought that Rin and Kurenai were weak. After all they were woman. Mito was happy that those two would fight each other. Because they were perfect opponents for each other. Or they were worst opponents by everyone else standards. Rin stood confidently and didn't look unsecur. She was ready, Kurenai too looked confident. The match started by genjutsu, which Rin broke in few seconds and Kurenai didn't manage to decrease distance between them too much, she still wasn't in range. Rin reaction was to jump backwards and increase the distance because Kurenai had a momentum. Rin managed to make enough distance and rushed forward and now she had same amount of momentum as Kurenai did. They made a contact. They were blocking each other hits, Kurenai was at disadvantage she could barely keep up with Rin. So she took out kunai first and Rin followed. Rin managed to have advantage even in this kind of combat. It looked like Rin would win until Kurenai got her with kunai. Kurenai was going to take her down now, nut Rin secretly healed herself with chakra. She used almost all of her reserves and surprised unguarded Kurenai. The match was over with Kurenai surrendering.

Thr next fight was between Genma and Asuma. Mito smiled softly at Genma and totally ignored Asuma. She got glance from both Hokage and Orochimaru. She dared them to say anything with her eyes. Hokage obviously favored Asuma while both Orochimaru and Mito favored Genma. Mito didn't know why Orochimaru favored Genma but it seemed like he didn't get along with Asuma. The fight was at beginning stalemate. Both Genma and Asuma were very good at taijutsu and neither had a advantage. However once Genma created a distance between them, the balance was of, Asuma obviously tried his ninjutsu but his attacks were easy to dodge because he was reserving chakra, so it turned that Genma with his senbons had advantage, he was extra precise he could predict were Asuma would be every one of his senbons left some kind of mark on Asuma body, some were just minor scratches and some were more serious but not deathly. Asuma was still standing even though he had so many injuries he was standing on his willpower. Genma seemed to respect that and decided to finish him with knocking him with senbons. Asuma was down he fell like a sack of potatoes. Hokage seemed surprised by events, he still seemed proud of his son he could see how he tried his best, but maybe he still wasn't ready to become a chunin. The crowd was surprised the Hokage son lost. 

The next match was Ibiki VS Raido. The fight was equal the whole time. While Raido had advantage in speed, Ibiki had advantage at strength, Raido attacked first trying to surprise Ibiki, but Ibiki managed to block most of the attacks. Ibiki tried using ninjutsu but every time Raido would attack him before he could finish his seals. Ibiki however managed to scratch Raido few times with his kunai. 

The fight was intense but Mito knew that Raido would manage to win because she knew he wasn't using his full speed not even half of it. Even though he didn't wear anything that slowed him down he could move faster like he did when he would spar against her. As the battle progressed, Ibiki seemed to slow down more and Raido speed up. The fight suddenly was in Raido favor. Raido moved so fast that some of civilians couldn't keep up with him, Ibiki had surrendered when he felt like Raido was still holding back a lot. He wasn't satisfied with himself but wasn't as nearly disappointed as he thought he would be, he know he was lot stronger then he used to be. 


	50. Ch. 50

3.pov 

Mito watched as last two participants of round one move to stage. Guy and Obito. While it looked like Obito wouldn't have a chance against Guy, or so most of people thought so, Mito knew that he would be a difficult opponent to Guy, Guy would still definitely win, but he can hold his ground. The match started with chase Guy was chasing Obito, Obito was desperatly trying to keep distance between them. He would throw kunai and shuriken to distract and to make it impossible for Guy to use fastest routes towards him. Guy was patient and followed every turn he didn't get angry at Obito for running because he run from Mito too. Obito was fusing ninjutsu against him. His great fireball was blocked with small water wall,and when water wall couldn't stop fireball. Guy couldn't be seen. The crowed gasped thinking he died. However Guy came from under ground but Obito managed to jump out the way just in time. But now they were in close combat. Obito was at disadvantage,he could block but couldn't attack. He was under constant pressure he had to use it. Mito also saw what Obito will do. She after all gave him that as a gift. Obito activated his sharingan. The crowd and Guy gasped they didn't expect him to have one. Now Obito could predict and even attack Guy. However he couldn't keep up with Guy for two long, because Guy decided to throw out the weights on his arms. He now was much faster with his arms and he could change were his hand would go more easily. While Obito could predict it he couldn't react in time he wasn't used to this speed. He also was constantly losing chakra. Soon he was knocked out. 

Hokage announced that there would be pause for 2 hours. He, Orochimaru and Mito went towards Hokage tower to discuss about who has earned to be chunin out of the people that didn't pass. 

The fights in the semi finals were. Hayate VS Shisui, Genma VS Rin, Raido VS Guy. The finals would be 1 VS 1 VS 1. Shisui was still thinking about something. He didn't know his cousin had unlocked his sharingan. He didn't know what triggered it. He hope it wasn't a death or anything like that. He only saw him once during these 3 months looking distressed, and that wasn't that long ago. He had to ask after today, what happened to him. 

It seemed like Hokage wasn't happiest when he came back, however Mito and Orochimaru both had that neutral look. The crowd didn't mind them they just wanted to see fights. 

The first fight started strong. Both Shisui and Hayate ran at full speed towards each other. Hayate took out his sword while shisui used his tanto to block it. Shisui was pushed back. He wasn't as strong as Hayate was, but still he could held himself quite well against him. Hayate decided not to hold back and used all of his favorite kenjutsu moves like Dance of the Crescent Moon. Shisui had trouble dodging everything that came his way. He was surprised by the speed and accuracy of Hayate. The boy before him was stronger than most chunin he fought. He couldn't attack anymore he only could block or dodge as fight progressed Hayate started to move more and more quickly. Leaving shisui gasping for air. Shisui couldn't keep up he had to make some distance but as he did so. It made enough time for Hayate to do one of his special attacks called Secret Sword: Moonlight. He moved so fast that sword looked like it doubled he managed to take Shisui down with this attack. 

Genma VS Rin was the next fight and Rin didn't have a chance against Genma, she didn't even try to attack until the last second of match when she attacked. Genma was rushing her with senbons, she had to dodge them, she didn't have much chakra so she had to use it wisely. She was running most of the fight, when she realized she could never outrun his aiming. She rushed towards him using a technique she learned from Mito she applied all of her chakra into her fists and jumped towards Genma. Genma didn't know what was she doing so he aimed his senbons at her legs he hit however in the middle of the jump Rin put her fist and head down so she seemed like she soared towards him. Genma didn't manage to dodge the impact that came from Rin making a contact with ground. He didn't get any serious injuries he only had few scratches from flying rocks. He knew that Rin obviously had done this as her last resort. So he rushed towards her. She barely stood up she seemed fine only exhausted, so he quickly knocked her out. 

The last semi final match was between Raido and Guy. Mito wonder how long would Raido last she knew he had some chance of winning but he seemed to lose some of his chakra against Ibiki and Guy also lost some of his chakra against Obito,but he usually doesn't use it very much, only when it is necessary. The start of the fight was boring for audience because they just stared at each other for 2 minutes, and then then Guy launched himself forward while Raido jumped backwards throwing kunais at Guy. Guy deflected those with his own kunai and moved without losing any time. Raido seemed corcerned because Guy still had weights on his legs and was able to be just as fast as him. Raido had to decide if he wanted to run like Rin or fight like Shisui did. He knew he would end up like them. So he decided to fight head on, he used all of his momentum to push himself from wall of the arena toward Guy who caught on immediately he too rushed forwards. Raido for a moment was faster than him and it was enough for Guy to be hit. Guy flew he barely managed to stop himself before the wall of arena. He angrily threw his weight from his legs the ground shook. And in that vibration Guy desapered completely. He was so fast only shinobi who were over chunin level. Mito saw that Guy was probably faster than her now. She could see that this was the end for Raido. Raido stood still completely confused by the speed of Guy who seemed to play with him. Guy had run laps around him lightly hitting Raido on exposed parts. Raido tried to break the Guys lines but was just in front o Guy who smiled victoriusly and jumped him. Raido couldn't move he only could try to kick him,but even those moves could be blocked easily. Guy strengthen his hold of Raido who was now struggling to breath. Raido had to surrender. Orochimaru looked amazed at Guy speed he asked Mito :" Do you know how much are those weights are heavy." 

Mito nodded her head:" the ones on his hands were 5 kilograms each and ones on his legs were 10 each. At least I think they are, he could change them since I saw him last time 2 weeks ago" 


	51. Ch. 51

3.pov 

The final match was between Genma, Guy and Hayate. While Guy and Genma came from the same team they decided not to team up. Hayate on the other side was ready to fight them both at the same time. As the match was about to start tension was building up. Genma was thinking who to attack first, he doubted that Guy would go for him, Hayate seemed to always firstly defeat the strongest enemy so he would attack Guy probably. So he too decided to attack Hayate. 

However his predictions were of as soon as match started Hayate jumped back and kept a maximal distance. Guy was following Hayate and Genma didn't even managed to move in that short amount of time. Genma decided to cut Hayate route. Genma started to run in oposite direction of Hayate. Hayate didn't have a time to dodge so he used his sword he hoped Genma would try to dodge, because he could be hurt a lot by this move. Genma was surprised by sudden action, he had to dodge because he could see what would happen if that landed. He know he wouldn't win in close combat against either of those and he was low on the senbons. Guy was getting closer to Hayate after all he was quicker than him, he eveb got some time when Genma attacked and dodged Hayate. Hayate finally started to fight. Guy even though he was close renge specialist couldn't break Hayate defenses and was under constant pressure from Hayate attacks. Genma was following the fight decided who should he attack. When suddenly Hayate managed to scratch Guys leg, it wouldn't leave a scar but the scratch was long from hip to knee. Guy was obviously in pain. And Genma knew if he wanted to win Hayate would need to completely tired out, so he throw his senbons stopping Hayate from knocking Guy out. Hayate had to deflect senbons with his sword, and had to dodge upcoming fist attack from Guy. Hayate knew that Guy couldn't possibly keep running after him with that much pain so he ran towards Genma, he only needed to be careful of Guy managing to follow him, which wasn't happening so far. Genma was ready he throw his senbons while Hayate rushed towards him. Hayate blocked most of them easily, one had hit in the left arm but he was still using his right one, and it didn't completely cut of his sensation from hand. Genma had to take his kunai and block upcoming sword attack. He know that he couldn't possibly hold Hayate for a long period of time, so he hoped Guy would reach them rather quickly. 

However that did not happen, Guy was coming but his speed was majorly reduced. Genma in the meantime was using everything he had to buy time. He was out of senbons he only had a kunai to block attacks. Hayate then used one of his favorite moves Secret Sword: Moonlight.

Genma was knocked out just as Guy had come to help him. Guy immediately knew he was screwed he just lost ally and he came in close distance of enemy. Guy did not last long, but he did managed to land a few hits on Hayate left side because the senbon in Hayate left hand but he didn't have a solution for Hayates attacks. The match was over with Hayate as only standing left. The crowd was loud they were chearing for him. Mito smiled happily at him, she knew that he deserved this, she never wanted him to be sick and to weaken with his sickness he was the best Swordsman of Konoha in her opinion. 

As the finals were over Hokage, Orochimaru and Mito had to have a talk about who made it to chunin. Tha announcement would be tommorow in the Hokage office but they still had to discuss everything. So they left after saying congratulations to Hayate. 

In the hospital where laid all of unconscious genin. Group of Anbu took one genin to investigation. Fu was that genin. He could not report to Danzo, because he did not have means to do it. Anbu were throughout, they took everything that looked suspicious. 

Shisui wake up first, he had only one thing on his mind, and he was going to find out everything about that. He opened up his doors of hospital room and headed to informations. He asked where Obito was staying. He got directions and was now in front of the door, he wonder if he really wanted to know. He comfired it with himself he had to know, he slowly entered the room, Obito was still unconscious. Shisui wondered if it was because he overused his sharingan. But Shisui could wait. He wouldn't leave until he knew what he wanted to knew. 

On the other side of village somebody had come back to village, he seemed relaxed and happy to be here. He headed straight to Hokage tower, because he just finished his long mission. He just wanted to relax as soon as possible so he would report first. He was surprised by the fact he missed the chunin exams, but he doubted anything would interest him there. He was leasurly walking towards Hokage Tower, he could hear civilians whisper something about how will he react and such frases. He knew that Tsunade had left, he felt regret but he couldn't just follow her, not right now, when the war is over, for sure. 

He came in front of Hokage office and was surprised to see don't distribute sign on it. He could hear three voices arguing. Orochimaru, senseis and young girl. He was confused he never heard this young girls voice before. He leaned on the doors to hear the girl say:"Asuma, isn't ready to become chunin, all of us know that, you are worried for his selfestime, I get it, but if you gave him that chunin vest he will become more arogantan, overconfident and even more proud of himself while he didn't learn the best way to protect his team. " she suddenly stopped and said:" we are being eavesdroped. "

Both Hokage and Orochimaru were instantly on high alert, but Mito walked slowly toward the door, stopped right in front of them asking :" Who are you. ". 

Jiraya was confused he was asked who he was through closed doors. He was supposed to answer the question without seeing the person who asked. Mito asked again :"Who are you, you didn't alert my seals, there are only two seals master in village and you don't fit neither of theirs chakra signals" Orochimaru stepped in closer to Mito and said:"it is fine, there is only one fool who could do that." Mito concluded this was Jiraya. But played like she didn't. She stepped back and towards Hokage, while Orochimaru lifted up remaking seals that Jiraya didn't break, and opened the doors. He looked younger than she espected. Mito was sitting behind the bunch of papers so he couldn't see her. But he could feel another presence in the office. Jiraya couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. Jiraya spoke first :"I heard you were arguing so I just wanted to listen I didn't think I would be found out so quickly." 


	52. Ch. 52

3.pov 

Jiraya was waiting for response from the girl, but Hokage was the one that responded :"Jiraya, didn't you see the sign on the doors."

Jiraya decided to play dumb :"What sign I didn't see any sign." 

Orochimaru was getting annoyed by their antics, so he asked:" Why did you come here. Did you finished your mission in Iwa." 

Jiraya wasn't pleased by that question, he still did not trust or knew that presence in the room. He could hear someone write, when he heard drop of ink fall on the table. He knew that was the fastest way of writing the seals with security purposes. He was wondering who was behind those stacks of papers. He did not want to answer any questions until he found out. Mito then soon stood up and walked towards the window stacking seal on it and activating it. Jiraya saw a redhead, he didn't want to pinpoint that, the texture of the color seemed familiar like he saw it somewhere. Mito asked then Jiraya :" would you please stop staring at me.". Jiraya was surprised she could feel him staring at her even though she was faced toward window. Hokage said then :" I believe I didn't tell you about my student Jiraya." Mito shake her head :" I heard something from Minato-San and Kushina - San. Well I can't say that I only got to hear good stuff about you, Jiraya - sama." 

Jiraya was now even more curious about the girl. She continued while turning to face him:" I am Uzumaki Mito, nice to meet you Jiraya - sama. "

Jiraya was confused at her name he raised one of his eyebrows in question. 

Mito then said :" I was given this name after my great aunt. The one you are thinking about." 

Jiraya still could not trust her, she did not seem to lie but he did not know where her loyalty laid. So he asked:" Are you of royal blood." 

Mito answered :"I am, or at least I have been told so. I didn't know my parents." Hokage interuped them:" Jiraya we have a lot of work to do so could you report please, we will fill you up tomorrow after we decide who will become chunin." 

Jiraya had to let it go, it really seemed they had a lot of work to do. So he reported, Mito written down everything he said with incredible speed. She knew this was version that Konoha would use and decided to blow up Kanabi Bridge. While Konoha wasn't in war against Kiri anymore they had to garrison the borders, so they didn't advance to much against Iwa. But it seemed like Konoha had advantage already it was slight but it was there. Jiraya reported was quick and precise. He only detailed the important things. Mito wonder how long would it take to get this mission approved. She knew that Nara wouldn't rush things and with everything going inside of village she knew it would be approved after Danzo will be dealt with. 

She also wondered if Jiraya coming here would speed things up. But she didn't know that. Soon Jiraya left the room, and the argument started again. While Orochimaru and Mito agreed to most things, Hokage had few issues with their ideas. Especially about Asuma. But he had to have at least 3 of 5 votes to promote somebody and two votes would come from Kakashi and Anko. Who were going to be here any minute. Hokage didn't expect Jiraya to come this day he didn't receive any new messages from him in week saying that his mission was finnished. He thought that Jiraya would at least spend few days at hot springs. Well it seemed Jiraya was headed to one right now. 

Obito finally woke up, he was still tired and his eyesight was cloudy he could see somebody sitting next to him. Looking at him with worry. That person seemed to be deep in his thoughts and didn't notice him waking up. He was thirsty he said :"Water." 

The person seemed to hear it and handed him a glass full of water saying:" How are you feeling, cousin." 

Obito recognized the voice :"I feel tired, Shisui, I think I need to clean my face, my sight is foogy." 

Shisui took him to bathroom and helped him wash his face. Obito looked himself in the mirror and asked :"How long was I out." 

Shisui said :" for 7 hours. I have been here with you last 4 hours." 

Obito asked:" Did you win." 

Shisui shook his head :" I lost to Hayate, who later on won against Genma and Guy in finals." 

Obito was quiet he waited for Shisui to speak he know what he wanted to ask. 

Shisui asked:" How did you activated sharingan. "

Obito said:" it wasn't as traumatic as you think, Mito managed to forcefully activate it. Making me believe in her lies. "

Flashback few weeks ago. Obito arrived early to the training grounds because Rin asked him to be there, and when he came Rin was sparing against Mito, however Mito wasn't holding back as usual. She seemed furious, he couldn't recognize the look in her eyes, she seemed so mad full of hatred. Mito didn't seem to notice him she was so pissed of. She said :"Today is your last day here." Rin squked:"Mito, don't, I won't tell anyone." Mito took Rin by her throat and lifted her up, saying :"I will make you unable to say anything just to be safe." 

Obito suddenly felt his vision be clearer he jumped to attack Mito he still could not win against her but he stood so much chance. He could feel his burning anger, but when he saw Mito smile he was confused was she actually crazy, he then saw Rin smile too. Mito said:" Did you like our acting Obito." 

Obito was pissed of:" what do you mean. I obviously hate you. I won't talk to you again." 

Mito then said to Rin :" I told you he wouldn't be grateful for our help." 

Obito barked:" Help, how did this help me, I lost all the trust in you. "

Rin then said:" Obito didn't you realize, that you actived sharingan. Mito explained to me that you were ready for it and that she only needed me to act like she would kill me, after all she said if you saw someone that was close to you getting hurt it would trigger it. "

While Obito was happy he activated it he said to Mito :" Never do something similar to this again and leave Rin out of your crazy ideas. But regardless I have to thank you for help. "

Flashback end. 

Obito explained it short what happened. He said to be careful around Mito, if she seemed interested in you she would do anything to help you out with your problem. 

Shisui asked :" Can you tell me more about her. "

Obito looked confused at him and said:" Well I guess say somethings. Like she is super strong, stronger than Kakashi, that is probably the reson Genma had fallen for her, she usually acts distanced at first but when you got to know her she is super nice unless you got on her wrong side. You saw how she and Asuma are towards each other. He seems to pissed her off first time they trained with her. "

Shisui asked :" trained with her, did all of you train with her, and that is the reason she knew all of you. But I thought she was trained by Hokage. "

Obito answered without thinking :" Well she trained us more than anything, she would meet with Hokage every day to know her schedule. Hokage after all was always busy. Yes she trained with every team for 3 months, well she was under henge all the time, but I geuss their sensei told them who she was before chunin exam. "Rin just entered the room and said creeply:" what are you talking about. " Obito shivered. And stopped. 


	53. 53

3.pov 

Both Obito and Shisui stopped talking, Shisui had to leave the room so Rin could scold Obito. Obito was apologizing to Rin. But Rin wasn't listening she said he needed to apologize to Mito not her. 

Kakashi and Anko mostly agreed with Mito and Orochimaru. So they have chosen chunin just when genin participants were coming in Hokage tower. They had a long night debate. And Mito was pissed with Hokage. 

When Genins entered the Hokage office, Hokage held one speach which wasn't impressive enough to hold all of the genins attention. Most of the genins knew they wouldn't be promoted so they were staying close to the doors, ready to leave. Hokage then announced chunin. The firs chunin was Hayate, then he said Guy and Genma, Raido, Obito. That was all. 

After the announcement the genins(ones Mito interacted previously) newly chunin plus Mito, Kakashi and Anko. Went to have celebration party. Mito was constantly between Kakashi and Genma they didn't leave her side. Mito insisted for Shisui to come with them, and he couldn't decline it he had to go. Shisui did feel something strange when he was glared by Kakashi and Genma, something like satisfaction. 

Obito asked why did he got promoted. Mito was brutally honest:" Well you did lack in few criteria but your sharingan comepesated for your lacks. While Shisui would become Chunin too if he had actived it." Shisui looked embarrassed he thought that was compliment. Kurenai was next who asked :"So I heard you guys had a rough night."

Mito Anko and Kakashi, paled and said in same time:"You don't wanna know." 

But Obito was as usual bad at reading atmosphere :" I want to know." 

Rin had to pick up:" what was disscausion about." 

Kakashi said :" Hokage wanted to promote somebody but we didn't want to, so we had a really long debate about that, and why that person wouldn't be promoted."

Obito didn't like how misteryous they are so he asked:" who." 

Anko couldn't hold it any longer :"Asuma." 

The whole table was silent until Asuma said:" Mito - San, were against my promotion why. Do you hate me that much." 

The atmosphere was awkward but Mito answered :" I absolutely don't hate you, I think that you can grow faster as a genin for now, until you are ready to soar the ranks. Besides I only hate one thing about you."

Asuma was confused :" What do you hate about me, my arrogance or my dreams." he was mocking her. 

She replied coldly:" I hate how you act towards your father, nothing else. "

That seemed to hit a spot, Asuma didn't speak after that. 

The awkward atmosphere was gone with new topics and that sort of things. Mito was constantly having troubles paying attention to Genma and Kakashi because they would interrupt each other in sentences. She couldn't keep with them, so she asked Rin to change seats when the were on toaliet. And now she was sitting between Obito and Shisui. Shisui had smug face and slowly talked about his training to Mito, which Mito appreciated, she asked to see it one day so that she could help him, but Shisui said that he doesn't want a sharingan not yet. Mito shaked her head and said you aren't ready for it anyways. Genma and Kakashi were firstly glaring at Shisui until they had to to bathroom. Both of them at the same time stood up and hurried to bathroom. After they were done they washed their hands. Genma said :"You know I have confessed so why don't you give up." 

Kakashi smirked under his mask :" Well I know you aren't dating and besides I confessed to, just that you know." 

Genma panicked :" How about we made a deal, we won't get in each other way. Because it seems that will drive her away from both of us. "

Kakashi asked :" and How are we going to that. "

Genma said :" it is simple, you let me talk to her and I let you talk with her, and possibly we have to keep her away from Shisui. "

Kakashi said :" agreed, but once she decides which one she will date other has to give up. "

Genma said:" Deal. "

Meanwhile in Hokage's office. Jiraya had come to hear the story about Mito and possibly more about inside of politics in Konoha. However when he arrived nobody was inside, so he walked toward Hokage's desk on which there was Hokage schedul and it looked he was at meeting right now. He decided to wait. The first one that came in was Mito she smelled like BBQ and she softly smiled at Jiraya:" You are early today too, you seem to be trying to impress me. Because Kushina said you were usually late." 

Jiraya said :"She does that. She doesn't like me much. But I geuss you are right too." 

Mito said:" I don't think she doesn't like you but she has a kinda love hate relationship with you, or to better put it like - hate." 

Jiraya asked :"Are you saying she is bipolar." 

Mito answered :"Don't put your words in my mouth. I could obviously die because of that." 

Jiraya laughed he didn't see anything wrong with Mito she did seem to be extra careful around him but not because she didn't trust him but because she had to wait for something. Mito asked him:" Do you believe that Uzumaki will be savior of the world."

Jiraya said:" I don't know, I have heard prophecy recently and it said about blonde haired boy and blue eyes." 

Mito smiled and said:" I believe it will be an Uzumaki, do you wanna bet." 

Jiraya said :" I will pass that, I am not the one who bets in our team." 

Mito said :" I see, should I look for that teammate of yours. She is after all my distant cousin. "

Jiraya laughed :" You are a such fool, to think that you could change her mind." 

Mito laughed :" I didn't say anything about changing her mind, I was only thinking about making a bet with her. "

Jiraya stayed silent for few seconds but as he was about to speak, Hokage entered. 

Hokage :" Mito are you okay with him knowing. "

Jiraya was confused why did he ask her. 

Mito answered :" this way things will be over quickly. "

Hokage nodded and activated all of the seals in the room. He then began to tell Mito story. Firstly he began the story about her parents, then story about her master and finally her story. To say that Jiraya was surprised to find out she was jinchuriki and that she did it for revenge. He smelled something fishy about the revenge part. Jiraya wanted to check it and Mito only allowed him to look at it. Jiraya said it was enough to keep beast inside and that they probably could communicate. And Mito said we do usually speak 2 to 3 times a week when I meditate. Jiraya asked her:" Do you think you can trust it." 

Mito answered :"Absolutely, he even traines me in my mindscape. We are getting ready for cooperation. He and I decided to become partners." 

Jiraya nodded his head he was satisfied with this girl, she seemed so pure but she was also very mature. 


	54. Ch. 54

3.pov 

After the story of Mito, Hokage begun to speak about current political affairs in village. He revealed that they were gathering evidence about Danzo treasons. Jiraya was surprised, he knew that man was doing something fishy but never to this degree. He was also surprised that Hokage decided to investigate him. 

Hokage explained :" He would have probably continued to work behind my back for years if it weren't for Mito and her sensor abilities. She could feel his tainted chakra and his intentions she warned us in time." Jiraya now could see how useful Mito really was so he had to ask:" Mito - Chan, why don't I train you while I am here. "

Mito said :" I am fine with that, after all the Village thinks that I am training under Hokage. "

Hokage said :" I don't know, you may be surprised by how little you can teach her." 

Jiraya said:" what do you think that i am bad teacher, she is still genin she could use training. "

Mito wondered if some informations just flew over his head like she defied one of the seven Swordsman. But she only need to beat him up, maybe she could even get a summoning contract. But she knew she couldn't take a frong one, she knew the elder would see right through her. So she decided to ask something to Sage when they meet again. 

Jiraya asked some basic questions about when the operation would begin if they knew what they were going against and rest. He didn't think that Hokage was so ready, the operation was in few days and Mito was like radar for Danzo so she had to come to office every day. Jiraya also noticed that she was the one arranging the files or the paperwork. He learned that she was almost done with the mess the reports were. She seemed to also know how to handle Hokage's crazy requests. She would say I won't tell you how to deal with paperwork. 

Jiraya decided to train Mito for few days on the training grounds closest Hokage tower. But starting tomorrow saying he had something to do right now. Both Mito and Hokage read through lines and let him go. 

Mito was bored so she was doing the paperwork. She knew she had a ton of things to do and she still had time so she decided to finish one of six sections she had today and when she goes home she will try to mediate and if possible today to speak with Sage, he was supposed to report soon anyway. If she couldn't she could just talk with Isobu, and if she would be bored she could read those books. 

Finally she was done with section and was going home, she could feel three boys chakra all coming from other directions, she recognized them all. From the North Kakashi was coming, from the East Genma and from the West Shisui was coming. She was confused about this but she wanted to head straight to her home which was south so she countied without stopping if they could follow she didn't care she was tired, while the best for her would be if she avoids them, she didn't know if something important was going on, or if something else was happening she knew that they would tell her tomorrow. But she also wondered if it could wait for tomorrow and as she thought that she was in front of her apartment. She was unlocking the doors when she heard three people jump down behind her. She signed great :" what do you need." 

Shisui was about to speak first but his face was covered by both Kakashi and Genma hands, so it was Genma who spoke first:" I heard some old pervert was in the Village and wanted you to be careful." Mito laughed :" I geuss Jiraya already caused commotion there." 

Kakashi asked:" Did you meet him." 

Shisui spoke next:," under what circumstances." 

Mito said:" You guys don't need to worry I have meet him both yesterday and today when her went to report to Hokage. Also he will train me for few days he is in village. Anything else." 

Shisui was the one who spoke before Genma and Kakashi had time to put their hands on his mouth :" could you come tomorrow watch my training. "

Mito pondered for few seconds :" I geuss I could, you just need to tell me where you are training and what time I should be there." 

Shisui was about to speak but Kakashi jumped in:" why don't you meet on training grounds 3, Mito already knows where it is and besides it it is empty the whole afternoon."

Genma nodded hi shead and said:" Mito said that she has some free time in afternoon." 

Mito was still facing the doors and said:" yes I will be training in the morning and around 4.pm will be in Hokage's office to do paperwork. "

Shisui wasn't pleased with Kakashi and Genma interference but he still had surely made some progress. He did fell something every time she spoke to him, like something floating inside him.

Mito finally entered her room and started to meditate. She soon was in front of Sage who looked like he was waiting for her. 

Sage said:" it seems your boyfriend candidates has increased." 

Mito laughed :" I geuss, but that isn't the reason you came here, right." 

Sage said :" yes, I did see that Zetsu was spying a lot on Kiri but they still haven't made a move on them. You are dealing well against Danzo he is certainly done for. "

Mito said:" I am glad, so do you think that Madara is waiting for Kanabi mission. Do you think they know about me at all. "

Sage asnwerd :" it is possible that they are waiting, they don't know much about you fortunately. "

Mito said:" i have two more things to ask they are related to Sanin. "

Sage nodded his head 

And Mito continued :" First do you think that you could speak with Toad Sage about my identity if I have summoning contact with him. "

Sage :" I can, but I think you will need at least 2 summoning contacts. "

Mito asked :" who do you think would be best for my second summon." 

Sage asnwerd :" Because your purpose is to try save everything, I think slugs are the best choice. "

Mito said:" You want me to go after Tsunade. "

Sage asnwerd :" Yes but not immediately." 

Mito said :" okay the next thing was, could teach me how to make Orochimaru immortal, I did promise him that. "

Sage asnwerd :" I heard, you also said something about your blood. I guess we can just create one here. I think we could use some things from previous world. Like him posesing other body which will be modified and last more than a decade. "

Mito asked :" How about those Zetsu bodies. They needed to be upgraded but I think they used him well in Boruto. "

Sage said:" I think that is fine too. But we will have a long period for that. But I also geuss we will need to make the jutsu work. "

Mito nodded her head in understanding. 


	55. Ch. 55

3.pov 

Mito was going to the training grounds Jiraya and Hokage decided yesterday. She didn't know exactly where they were, but she decided to follow Jiraya's chakra signal. She found him really close to bathouse, which did not surprise her at all. However she surprised Jiraya by taping him on shoulder, he screamed and every woman in hot springs immediately knew where he was he had to run, so he just picked Mito and carried her like sack of potatoes. Mito wondered how many times was she carried like this. It was really embarrassing because it meant, at least to her, that she isn't strong enough. Jiraya run faster and they came to training grounds where Jiraya used henge jutsu to avoid horde of woman. The horde after looking throughout the area came back to bathouse. Mito said:" Ah so this is where training grounds are." 

Jiraya seemed to have a tick mark on his forehead :" Don't tell me you didn't know it was here." 

Mito said :" Actually I didn't, I just followed your chakra signal." 

Jiraya wanted to be done as fast as he could so he asked:" How is your chakra control." expecting negative answer. 

Mito answered :" I can almost use healing jutsu. But it is really hard if I have all of my chakra, when I reach about 50 % of my reserves I can use basic ones." 

Jiraya's month reached the ground. This girl who is a Uzumaki to have such chakra control. He then asked :" How about your katas for taijustu. "

Mito answered :" I usually use Uzumaki style with genjutsu in it. "

Jiraya was confused why would she use genjutsu in taijutsu. :" Can you show me." 

Mito nodded her head and showed her kata and then she showed genjutsu usage. Jiraya was impressed by her skills, she did not seem like a genin so he had to ask:" how about a spar, i will hold back, just to see how strong you really are and in which area you should get better." 

Mito smirked and it looked almost evil. She is going to go all out on this fool. 

Jiraya didn't expect to much, but he geuss she wasn't a genin level by what she had shown. However he was surprised when she attacked him. She was so fast he thought he was fighting jonin. He still had enough time to dodge everything. Mito didn't let him have any time for attacking. Her taijustu skills were good enough for chunin. Mito led him in false sense of security because she didn't use any genjutsu. When she used it for first time she made a hit which shocked Jiraya. Jiraya did not think he would be hit and her hit was strong. But the next genjutsu infused kick was blocked. Mito leg was held in air, she wasn't scared she just smiled at him and pointed gun like fingers at him:"Water Gun Tehniques". Jiraya was surprised that she managed to use the jutsu. She thankfully had her hands free and enough time to wawe signs. Jiraya let go of her leg hoping to mess her aim. 

She didn't miss, he was hit however the hit only made a scratch on his left hand. The scratch was long but it didn't bother Jiraya much. He had to get ready for next attack. Mito seemed satisfied with herself, she wawed her signs earth started rising Earth Style: Rising Rock Jutsu. Jiraya was surprised he didn't expect her to have two affinity. He did not know what she was going to do with this jutsu he never saw this jutsu just float in air usually his enemies would used rocks as soon as they lifted them from the ground. Mito walked closer to him and rocks followed. Jiraya did not see that anywhere was it because her chakra control and massive amounts chakra. 

He managed to avoid most of the rocks flying at him, he was surprised by her acurrency, he had to destroy some of the rocks. However he did not see one rock miss him complitly. That rock turned to be henge Mito clone,who attacked him from the behind. Jiraya turned around just in time to kick it strongly. Because his reflex. The Rock Clone was destroyed but Jiraya was in pain he did not expect to hit a rock with his leg. 

Jiraya decided to attack her for first time he could see she was good at attacking but how did she defend herself. He rushed forward with unbelievable speed and when he was about to make a hit, a mud wall rose in front of Mito, it did not last long but Mito managed to dodge the hit. She jumped back and unsealed the sword Genma gave her. Jiraya saw slight blush on her face emerge when she noticed that she had brought this one. Jiraya thought she wasn't paying attention so he rushed forwards however she dodge his attack again using the sword as distance measure. She held it in front of herself so Jiraiya had to slow down. Jiraya saw that she was expecting something from him. She asked:" Don't you have a sword." 

Jiraya was thinking : " I don't usually use one." 

Mito was disappointed :"Then at least, use kunai or should I give you this one." 

Jiraiya smirked:" are you giving me advantage of choosing. I geuss you have some better sword if you are giving that away." 

Mito said :" You are right. But please don't break this one it was a gift. "

Jiraiya nodded his head and held out his hand. Mito threw him the sword. And she unsealed Samehada. Jiraiya was blown away. Mito said:" What did you forget already I killed the great Suikazan Fuguki. " Jiraiya jolted out his stupper. 

Jiraiya wasn't bad with sword however Mito was better. She didn't even try to make it look she wasn't holding back. Jiraiya had a lot of trouble coming close to her and dodging her attacks. Jiraiya had to say:" Why don't we stop this, I don't want to you to have chakra exhaustion." 

Mito smirked at him:" You are just scared I guess, but I guess it is fine." Jiraiya throw her sword and she sealed them both. Jiraiya decided to go all out. Mito too didn't hold back. The taijutsu spar was moving fast it was definitely in Jiraiya favor. Mito looked like she was having fun and tons of it. Jiraiya was concerned about who she didn't seem to realize how strong she was. 

Mito jumped back and asked:" why don't you use a Sage chakra or mode." Jiraiya laughed :"You couldn't do anything about me then, I said I would go easy on you." 

Mito laughed :" You are confident, didn't you say you would go easy on me and yet you used strongest taijutsu." 

Jiraiya asked :" Do you know what a Sage can do." 

Mito answered :" I guess it is similar to what jinchuriki could do. "

Jiraiya asnwerd :" Well yes jinchuriki who can control themselves and biju. "

Mito smirked :" Then why don't we have a quick spar. "

Jiraiya laughed :" and I am the confident one. "

The air around Mito slowly change becoming more hot and disturbed. 


	56. Ch. 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined the song Shall we dance by BTOB.

3.pov

Jiraiya could see change in her chakra he immediately started to gather natural chakra. Mito said:" I am giving you time, just say when you are ready. I could just get full clock immediately of course with one tail worth of chakra, but I am experiencing it for the first time." 

Jiraiya was thankful she was careful with that kind of power. When he finally gathered enough natural chakra he entered the Sage mode. 

Mito was completely cloaked by biju chakra. Jiraiya was surprised to see that none of her skin was damaged or her eye color changed, and obviously all the chakra around her. 

Mito asked :" Shall we dance."

Jiraiya could only hear those words and was already prepared for her attack. She was 3 times faster than before Jiraiya had just enough time to block on of her kicks. However the other one hited him. Mito used the tail of the clock to stay in the air without failing. Jiraiya had a lot of trouble dodging attacks at first however he soon could find a solution to her attacks. He used his increased strength to kick her. He was as fast as she was so he could continue to beat her in taijutsu. But soon he was running out of Sage mode. He had to summon Fukasu and Shima. The two old toads. Who were surprised to be summoned and see Jiraiya in his Sage mode. Fukasu asked:"Jiraiya, my boy what is dire situation." 

Jiraiya shook his head and said:" I am having a spar against a jinchuriki, she wants to test her control over it and I am running out the natural chakra so could you two help." 

Toads nodded their heads and jumped on his shoulders. Mito was up she didn't see exact moment when Jiraiya had summoned them up but she could see what they were doing. :" Jiraiya - San, i guess you run out the natural chakra. And know you are too strong for me." 

Jiraiya laughed :" I was always to strong for you, brat, come and get beaten." 

Mito rushed pulling kunai from her pounch. After throwing it with incredible speed she took out the sword out. Jiraiya had just enough time to dodge the kunai and then too only slightly be sliced by the sword. The toads used combination attack of ninjutsu Sage Art: Bath of Boiling Oil. Mito didn't have a time to dodge that and took direct hit. She managed to throw sword to keep it safe. Luckily the chakra around her guarded her from oil, but she still did take damage. 

Her clock was smaller when she managed to stand up. It barely covered her. She was breathing heavily. Jiraiya and toads were surprised she took it head on and still could stand. Mito knew she couldn't attack anymore she would be just beaten badly. And it seemed that Jiraiya didn't even try that hard. She took out some of the last kunai she had and started throwing them aiming for toads, she knew that Jiraiya could block them easily but she had to take the sword she only thought about it when she was hit. She finally managed to come to it and her cloack was gone nothing was left of it, her pupils were still red though. She said:"I used all of it. It is fineshed." 

Jiraiya said :" your eyes didn't change back." 

Mito answered :" I am using last drops of chakra for sensing something far away." 

Jiraiya concerted on sensing too but he couldn't pinpoint anything. 

Mito said:" it seems like Danzo was changing locations of his headquarters. "

Jiraiya asked:" How far away." 

Mito answered :" 6 kilometars out the Village to the northeast. "

Jiraiya was surprised that place didn't have anything important. Mito said:" he seems to have underground base there. " the pupils came back to normal. Jiraiya let his Sage mode fall. Mito finally cometed:" Are you really a toad sage. Is that why you almost become a toad in sage mode."

Jiraiya ignored the remark. He was thinking about what he could possibly teach the girl but she interuped his thoughts saying :" I want a summoning contract." 

Jiraiya said:" summoning contract, sure. Wait a summon, which one would you prefer. "

Mito looked confused at him:" I am asking you about summing contract, because I surely want a contact with snakes." 

Jiraiya :" ah okay, then go to Orochimaru. "

Mito then asked the toads :" Is he usually this dumb. "

The toads sweatdroped. Jiraiya finally got it. He thought if it was going to work or not.

If he would regret it he would regret it later he summoned the scroll toad. 

Mito was overjoyed she made summoning contract with toads. She wanted to keep it secret. She helped to heal Jiraiya appearantly her sword did more damage than he could heal. The training was done because they didn't have time, Mito had to go to see how Shisui would train . She still had one hour time until they would meet. But she had to eat something. She was sure Jiraiya would report everything to Hokage so she didn't have anything to worry about. She went to have some BBQ. It was closest to her location so she didn't mind that she had it two days in a row. 

She could feel that she was around 40 % of her chakra reserves. She wondered how much she would gain from eating. She couldn't find any research on this subject. She knew that sleep and eating would help recover it. 

Kakashi had done the mission with his team extra fast. And when he was asked what's the hurry he said he had something important to do. So when he left he headed straight to training grounds 3 on the way there he run at Genma who also was headed there. They didn't notice that they were followed by whole team 7. When they arrived at training grounds 3 they surpresed their chakra and team 7 who was behind them did the same. Team 7 was so confused with this combination and their movement. Was something important happening here. 

Soon Shisui walked in the training grounds, Kakashi and Genma didn't seem to be surprised, but team 7 was. They knew that Uchiha compand training grounds were the best so he didn't have a reason to go here and train. Sonn after that Mito came from other direction. Again Kakashi and Genma did not react. Team 7 was guessing that they knew about this and that Kakashi was helping Genma to spy on them. Probably because Genma was jealous. 

Mito said:" I am late."

Shisui smiled at her and answered :" No you are on time I just came earlier." 

Mito said:" Then it is fine i guess." 

Shisui was stretching and asked :" could you have a spar with me." 

Mito nodded her head and said:" But first, you will show me your training routine." 

Team 7 could see the reaction of Genma and Kakashi. The reaction were very negative. Team 7 thought those two were ready to kill Shisui. Mito sat next to Shisui who pulled out a paper with his routine. Kakashi and Genma held each other from jumping down. Mito was removing hair from her face and Shisui was blushing madly. 


	57. Ch. 57

3.pov 

Shisui stared for a second, his face heated up. Mito was speaking something but he couldn't keep attention to her words. His attention was on her soft lips, her beautiful long hair, her beautiful smile and eyes. Mito was an angel. 

Mito asked him :"Are you listening." 

Shisui was brought back to his senses, his face was blushed up and he said:"um, Sorry did you say something." 

Mito almost told her eyes but she said:"Even though I see your schedule, which is so- so, I don't know how you train. I mean you could possibly be doing something wrong." 

Shisui nodded his head and said:" You know, I didn't actually invited you to train me, I had something to say to you." 

Mito asked :" What is it that you wanted to say to me. I mean it most be very important for you. "

Shisui nodded his head and said :" I like you."

Mito didn't answer for few seconds. 

Meanwhile in the trees Genma was ready to jump down he tooked out his senbons. Kakashi had his kunai in hand. Team 7 tried to close distance between two groups and to actually stop Kakashi and Genma from doing something stupid. They came close and Obito covered Genma while Minato covered Kakashi and Rin jumped in front of them with finger on her lips. 

Mito asked :" it isn't like I doubt you, but are you sure that you like me only after 5 days of knowing me." 

Shisui said :" does it matter how long time I spent with you and felt that I like you." 

Mito answered :" it does, because you can like me only as a friend in few days, that is how human brain works, somebody confessed to me after 3 months and aperently everyone around that person could see that he liked me. When he confessed I really felt like he meant it.,but with you I don't know if you mean it, I think you rushed out too much. I guess you were jealous of that person, but I will give you same chance as him, I need some time to think about it properly. " Mito stood up and said:" Show me what you got. "

Team 7 wasn't actually needed, both Kakashi and Genma relaxed when they heard what Mito said. Both of them picked up from her words that he did not have as much of chance. Team 7 stayed and wondered had Kakashi actually come here for Genma. 

Shisui showed his usual training routine in work. Team 7 was impressed by it. It had a lot of elements and it was hard. However Mito did not seem pleased. She pointed every mistake and said that he should reschedule something. Like Taijutsu should be first and then Ninjutsu and then genjutsu. At first it looked like something small but soon she fixed some of his stances. 

Finally they spared Mito wasn't going easy. She used her maximum speed and best kicks. Shisui was agile and flexible however he lacked something, something only sharingan could help him with, he couldn't predict where Mito next kick would be. When he noticed his lack of skill he tried to stop her with genjutsu. Mito brushed it with ease and with kick she knocked down Shisui, who landed on the dirt he was feeling pain. He couldn't get up. Mito crouched down and said:" You lack a lot more than I thought, but you seem to be a genius type. I am sure that you will become someday stronger than me." 

Shisui firstly felt disappointed and then when she said the last part he felt hopeful and happy. 

Shisui soon left the training grounds while Mito stayed to stretch. She stretched and said :" I must say you five have gotten better at hiding your chakra signal. Jump down now." 

Team 7 and Genma jumped down and Mito continued :" while I can guess why Genma and Kakashi were here, what reason do you guys have to come here." 

Minato answered :" Well Kakashi was acting weird so we just followed him. "

Genma laughed and Kakashi elbowed him. Minato continued :" Can you tell us the reason why you were acting weird. "

Kakashi didn't want to answer so he just stayed quiet. Atmosphere was getting awkward pretty quickly. Mito answered for him :" the same reason Genma had." 

Team 7 was shocked. Kakashi was red, his ears were blushed and Genma snickered. Team 7 didn't know how to react. Obito was glad at one moment and was worried at the next. Rin didn't know if she should be happy for her friends or sad because her crush obliviously had a crush on someone else. Minato was worried for teams mechanics. But Mito said :" You guys don't need to worry I am not dating anyone right now and it will probably stayed that way." 

Mito had to go to the Hokage office now, she had to organize papers there and help Hokage with everything she could. 

Team 7 had a dinner with Kushina who was excited because it tommorow she was day when she has a date(she has a lunch plans) with Mito, team 7 seemed somehow awkward. Kushina had to break the ice :" so what happened to you guys, why are you moody." 

Obito blutered out first :" Kakashi has a crush on Mito."

Kushina said :"I know, I helped him confess. I just didn't get how you guys didn't notice it was pretty obvious to me." 

Team 7 without Kakashi had a huge eyes. They didn't notice but how they spent 7 times more time with Kakashi than she did. 

Kushina asked :" Is there any particular problem with Kakashi having a crush. I mean Obito has one, Rin has one, why shouldn't Kakashi have one." 

Team 7 stayed silent. 

Kushina then said :" Should I tell who has a crush on who." 

Minato, Obito and Rin yelled at the same time:" No. " and Rin and Obito said:" I will tell that person myself when I am ready. "

Kakashi was confused he didn't get that reaction he looked at Kushina who just smiled at him. He was dense, so dense that he didn't know that he was in two love triangles, well he knew he was in one. 

Kakashi then said:" Shisui, Obito cousin conffeses today to Mito." 

Kushina faced palmed:" How many guys will fall for her. I mean she already has 3 and she is here only three months. At this rate she will have 12 guys running after her in December." "

Kakashi face was full of fear, he couldn't manage his jealously for Genma and Shisui. 

Kushina laughed :" I was just kidding Kakashi." 

Kakashi pouted. Team 7 was glad he puted more emotion in his behavior. Rin was thinking if she conffess to him. Should she actually do it while he had somebody else she knew he would reject her but she knew he would reject her for over a year now, at least now she would get explanation, he was colder before, maybe they could stay close after her rejection and maybe she would become stronger after she could find somebody else. Obito was thinking about similar things but he knew that he should leave Rin alone for now she had to conffess to Kakashi first and then she had to get over him. And only then he would have a chance, if she rejected him then he would move on. 


	58. Ch. 58

3.pov 

Few days later. Operation removing old hawk began. Mito stayed close to Hokage the whole way. There were a lot of Konoha important people there like Orochimaru, Jiraiya, some of the clans heads. There were Nara clan head, Yamanaka head and Akimichi head and Uchiha head. There was over 50 anbus and 50 Uchiha forces from Uchiha military police. The Village was left with only genin and their senseis and few chunin in those genin teams. The large group of shinobi left after midnight diveded in smaller groups of shinobi each group would have a tracker or a sensor. The first group arrived in 2.am on the spot where they knew entrance was to Danzo hideout. 

The whole hole group was there in 15 minutes some teams had to check surroundings. Plan was simple go inside there knock all of the Root Anbu if possible and kill only when it is necessary. Danzo has to die. Mito and sensors would each be connected with Yamanaka force from Anbu. There were 15 teams with 5 members that were going inside and 5 teams were backup. They brought radio too,just in case. They wanted to have advantage from surprise attack. And for that Mito was here. 

Mito started using her sensor abilities concentrating only on forces under ground she slowly counted how many were down. Then how many of them were asleep. She soon counted every one. The count wasn't as high as she feared and that meant some of forces were out of on mission and could be back anytime. Mito said:" I could sense 86 person there, various levels of chakra, 43 are asleep, out of 86 - 30 are chunin level chakra vise. I suspect that around 20 Roots are on mission right now so we should be careful outside too, I tried to feel around our surroundings but it seems that it is calm. "

Hokage nodded and said :" Good job Mito, did you hear that. We will now comence this operation. Be careful and follow instructions from sensors. We previously learned that this base is built like a maze, so don't rush. "

Shinobi nodded in understanding. They slowly entered the base team after team lucky the base splited up in the beginning. There were only two gourds at the entrance which were knocked early on. 

The operation was moving rather smoothly at the beginning. They managed not to wake the sleeping shinobi. Mito first task was to find where the forces were sleeping she found it easily it was in the middle part of maze, second task was to find Danzo and lead Hokage towards him. She had some trouble there she couldn't feel him but she knew he was here, and the she could feel a room but she couldn't feel inside of room. The closer they got to middle part of maze, Mito knew it wasn't going as smoothly as she firstly thought. 

They managed only to knock 10 shinobi and encounter 10 more, and she could feel that rest of 23 shinobi were mostly in front of sleeping chambers. They were here for more than 30 minutes and they only were done with 20 to 30 % of the maze. 

Mito asked Hokage:" I think we should combine our forces, we should combine groups 2, 4 and 9 in group 1, groups 5, 1 and 3 in group 2, groups 6,8 and 4 into group 3, while rest of groups should move as planed. This three groups will clean the middle, because I can feel that there is most of enemy forces. Do I have permission to send messages"

Hokage though for few seconds :" will they be able to handle that." 

Mito answered :" Yes I did count on that, I selected teams which were best suited for close range fights and also I arranged them by how close to each other they were." 

Hokage answered :" Then you have a premision."

Mito walked to Yamanaka head which moved with the Hokage and rest of heads. She asked to connect the with Yamanaka on the teams. She got everybody's approval. Mito spoke to Yamanaka as she said to Hokage. Each team understood the orders and moved. They merged and moved slowly from then. Team 1 was moving from north side of middle, team 2 was moving from the west and team 3 was moving from the east, on the south side 

was the room Mito couldn't sense into.

One of teams that didn't merge had a bit troubles with Root Anbu. They weren't close combat. So they were fighting at disadvantage. The 2 root Anbu were strong and managed to knock one of the members of the team. Lucly for a team they had a genjutsu user who was very skilled at the art and managed to knock those two before they could sound a alarm. Unfortunately now they had to slow down a lot. Mito picked that immediately and said two Hokage :" team 15 defeated 2 Root anbu, however they have a knocked member, it is a sensor, they began to move slowly." 

Hokage was satisfied :" so now we have only 31 wake one too fight." 

Mito nodded however she felt that uneasiness again. The one that always signaled something wasn't going as planned. 

The rest of teams soon managed to fight of the Root Anbu who weren't in the middle, with only 5 more knocked of their own. Mito reported that too. She was concerned for one team. Team 12 was left with only one member and it was a Uchiha Fugaku, the leader of team 12, rest were knocked down. Mito stopped the Yamanaka clan head and asked him to connect her with Uchiha Fugaku directly. she said :" Fugaku- san, we need you to stay there and wait for a back up, okay they will be coming in now, you will got a team out of 3 and continue." 

Hokage approved and Mito spoke with radio to the back up on surface :" Team 17, 19 and 20 enter please, team 19 will split up when you reach with team 20 team 12 location. Team 20 will bring back knocked alies and team 17 will head north and pick knocked alies. I will send you locations when you get down here." 

Team 17,19 and 20 moved in and headed to where locations showed. They had a lot easier time moving through corridors and were much faster, they reached their locations in half of time. It was 3.pm when every single one of knocked alies was draged out of underground base. Mito was satisfied with the result. 

However as she was to report finish of that. The alarm ringed through whole underground. They were found out, mostly because of the number of shinobi in the middle of the base. Mito expected but she didn't expect it so soon. She could feel that in the middle of the maze was a huge fight. Hopefully Orochimaru and Jiraiya could handle that front. She was surprised by how quickly at the beginning the enemy forces were knocked out until she checked that those were only chunin. It didn't look so good in the middle apparently Root Anbu had 43 jonin there and 7 chunin while Konoha had 45 jonin. Well among them were Jiraiya and Orochimaru but it seemed like it would be death on both sides. 


	59. Ch. 59

3.pov 

Mito could feel that Orochimaru and Jiraiya summoned a lot of summons. Most Root Anbu were attacking them, hoping to eliminate the biggest threat. That made it easier for rest of the Konoha shinobi to fight Root. Mito could relax it seemed everything there was under control. She led Hokage team toward the sealed room, hoping that Danzo doesn't have escape route from the room. The best option was now to meet up with those 6 teams that didn't go to the middle of the maze. But that would make a chance for Danzo escape. Mito spoke with Hokage while she ran:" Hokage - sama, do you wish to pursue Danzo with just one group." 

Hokage looked at Mito wondering if she didn't believe he could handle Danzo :" Yes, I will handle him." 

Mito then asked :" You then don't mind sending the rest of teams in the maze towards the middle. "

Hokage asked :" Is everything alright there. "

Mito answered :" for now yes, but Orochimaru and Jiraiya are losing a lot of chakra. Soon they will have to fight with bare hands. "

Hokage understood :" Then send them. "

Mito said:" Yes Hokage - sama. " Mito jumped next to Yamanaka clan head who waited for orders, Mito said :" contact with teams 10 to 15. "

Once they made a contact she explained the plan. Teams were 20 to 30 minutes distance from the middle but it was better than nothing. 

Soon they reached the sealed room, and just as they reached Danzo and best six of his root Anbu walked out the room. Danzo looked pissed, he was staring at Mito with hateful glare. Danzo asked :" Hiruzen what is the meaning of this" 

Hokage answered :" You are charged for treason, you stole many of clan secret jutsu." 

Hokage team was outnumbered 6 VS 7. That meant if Hokage was going to fight Danzo somebody had to fight against 2 root Anbu. Mito suddenly regretet her earlier decision. Mito was about to volunteer to take 2 guys but Uchiha clan head was faster and honestly Mito was glad. Mito wasn't going to hold back so she unsealed Samehada. 

Danzo ordered :" Kill them all, but leave the girl alive." 

Hokage nodded his head and attacked Danzo. Danzo avoided his first attack and fled in the sealed room, Hokage followed him and that is when Mito lost contact with Hokage. She was extremely worried but she could not follow the. She had to fight here and hope Hokage beats him. 

Mito fought some root Anbu who was huge, he was 3 times her size. However he lacked speed because of that, well he was fast but not as fast as Mito. She mercilessly attacked him with Samehada which took both her and his chakra. However Mito chakra reserves were huge and Samehada did seem to like her, so it gave her some of chakra here and there back. She was having problems closed space, every two swings Samehada would hit the walls of the maze. Root Anbu looked tired out after 4 minutes obliviously because he did not have enough space to avoid Samehada. Mito decided to use paralysis seals to finish him. She jumped in the air and threw herself to hug the root who was ordered not kill her so he decided to attack her in non fatal place. Mito hand with Samehada was kicked however she managed to land few centimetars next to root Anbu. She fell down face first and puted the seal on his leg. Mito regretted this attack but it seemed successful. Meanwhile Uchiha head had a lot trouble fighting two opponents. He wasn't losing they were in stalemate. And rest of the heads were wining as it seemed. Mito was thinking if she would help them or follow the Hokage. She decided on later. But as she was lifting Samehada and preparing to go in the sealed room one of the root anbu who fought Uchiha head jumped to stop her from going in. So it seemed she had to help them. 

In the middle of the maze was a chaos. Firstly Orochimaru and Jiraiya summoned tons of summons. Orochimaru 's were more effective. His small snakes knocked out 10 of the enemy shinobi however when Root noticed them, Orochimaru started losing a lot of chakra trying to summon enough of summons. Soon both Orochimaru and Jiraiya did not have enough chakra for summons. And they had to fight taijutsu against 5 Anbu each. So the rest of Konoha teams (around 43) had to fight 30 root anbu. Even though they had a number advantage Root knew the area the best some of them spreaded out and managed to knock some forces out but didn't have enough time for finishing blow thanks to numbers of the teams. Root members mostly aimed for sensors at first and then for trackers. And they defeated most of those easily with only few loses here and there. Orochimaru managed to knock down his enemies however he was tired and bruised everywhere he had to stop to rest for a few minutes. Jiraiya however was still fighting and seemed to have more energy. Jiraiya had knocked 3 shinobi out, but these two last were pretty strong and he couldn't relax for a moment. Orochimaru was getting ready to help Jiraiya when he noticed that group 11 come in. That meant Hokage sended them here believing he could beat Danzo, Orochimaru wonder if that was true. 

Jiraiya with help of group 11 managed to defeat those two. Orochimaru jumped to them he was still tired, but now he looked like he was on the same level of tiredness as Jiraiya. They began to clean the rest of the Root Anbu. They managed to clean everyone in 15 minutes. The Root Anbu started to run at the first when they realized that Konoha forces received back up but they did not have anywhere to run to. From the middle there were more than 20 injured and knocked out Konoha shinobi. Jiraiya decided to split the big group when he couldn't reach anyone from high command. He did not panic because he heard Mito mentioning sealed room and that they need to go there. Almost everyone was to go back on surface and help injured to get there. Jiraiya, Orochimaru and on Fugaku request, Fugaku would go towards where the Hokage was expected to be.

On the way outside groups were moving slowly and could rather loud bangs of swords hitting the walls. It didn't seem to send any kind of message so they just continued to move towards the surface. There the rest of companies helped them up. Med nin rushed to help injured. There were only 2 of them and they just had finished patching up those that came earlier. It was around 5.am and the sun was slowly rising up. The team on surface was worried because the last message from the Hokage team was over half an hour ago and it seemed that they couldn't reach them neither with radio or with Yamanaka. Sensors tried to calm them by saying that could be because they entered the sealed room. But soon that wasn't their only worry. 


	60. Ch. 60

3.pov. 

Clan heads and Mito managed to break through the those root anbu. They slowly entered the sealed room witch was dark Mito could feel 5 persons there but none were Hokage or Danzo. So that meant Danzo though he could beat Hokage himself but he needed time. Mito made a warning to clan heads saying :" each one has one to fight." 

Uchiha clan head helped others with seeing their opponents, while he could see his with his sharingan. He used great fireball technique to light up the room. However soon it was puted out by water user. Mito could fight in the dark without trouble however whenever she would swing her sword it would hit wall the room was smaller than previous one. It seemed like Mito choose the Root who specializes in kenjutsu so she had a sword fight. However rest of the team was met with Root Anbu with oposite affinity in Uchiha case, or in other cases the worst opponents for their clan jutsus. Mito also had a trouble fighting kenjutsu user he was faster and taller than her. However he had to be extra careful around that sword. He avoided as much as he could he knew more about it than previous fighters Mito fought he stayed out the range mostly. 

Mito knew they were holding them back and buying time for Danzo but she couldn't get rid of this one with just Samehada. So she created Water Clone from the water the fighter which fought Uchiha head. The Clone fought for few seconds the kenjutsu user moving head on. While Mito wawed the seals for Water Gun Tehnique. Once she was ready, the clone poped up and she hited the kenjutsu user in his quadriceps he had to kneel from the pain and she rushed straight toward him using paralysis seal on him. She moved towards the door which led to then next room. Clan heads saw that move and tried their best not let anyone touch her. Now they didn't have to worry about her. At first they didn't believe she would be able to fight anybody here but they were proven wrong. 

When Hokage entered the first room he could feel hidden presence, however Danzo ran straight to the next room where he couldn't fell anyone this room unlike the other one had light. Hokage seemed like he was hesitant about attacking first and Danzo knew why. They didn't spar for years now. Hokage didn't know how Danzo fought. Danzo used his crane as a sword and attacked. Hokage easily dodge that. Hokage soon noticed that they were equal at taijutsu. However Danzo seemed to hide so much more. 

On the surface Konoha group was attacked by 10 Roots Anbu. They had to divide themselves. One group would gaurd the injured and 3 would fight them off. Both sides seemed already tired out. However it seemed like Root Anbu managed to fight equally even though they were outnumbered. Konoha shinobi managed to move the battle from the injured alies as far as they could and then they focused on knocking down the root. As more time passed the bigger advantage was for Konoha shinobi. Around 5.30 a.m the battle was over. Teams were exhausted they barely reached to where they left the injured. Only 4 of them needed the medical attention. However med nin still had to heal the ones that came earlier they managed to patch up half of those. The forces were even more worried now. However they were relived when Fugaku used the radio saying :" we reached the sealed room, it seemes like they firstly fought in front of it and then entered. We are entering now." it meant a lot that at least they had a back up. 

Jiraiya and Orochimaru nodded their heads while Fugaku used radio. The three of them entered the room and saw fight between what seemed like exhausted clan heads and 4 root anbu. Jiraiya and Orochimaru rushed towards those ones that Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi clan head fought, while Fugaku run to help his uncle. It seemed they entered few minutes after Mito left. Fugaku was surprised by the seal on the body outside of the room and how quickly Jiraiya said it was Mitos, she efficiently tooked out 3 out of 11 enemies while they were obviously weeker than those Clan heads fought, but that made him respect her. They soon took care of the Root here and moved on to the next room. 

Hokage fought bravely, he summoned his monkey summon, however he didn't expect Danzo to summon a giant tapir-like creature, he called Baku. The fight continued, both of the finally landed some heavy hits on each other. Danzo had advantage. His summon was stronger than Hokage's. He was winning until Mito entered the room. When he realized that he was out of time. He wasn't worried about Mito, he did not believe she could touch him. He know she wasn't a genin but she wasn't nowhere near Hokage level to fight him. His summon made Hokage summon puff. And Mito jumped in front of Hokage saying :" I will take it from here." Hokage was about to protest but Mito was already cloaked with biju chakra even Samehada was cloaked. Hokage however did not completely backed out the fight he decided to be her support. Mito rushed forward, Baku jumped in front of Danzo too block her attack. However combined attacks from Hokage and Mito had killed it. Danzo managed to dodge her first attack he wasn't expecting her to be able to use biju chakra at all and even that she has control over it, he had to stay away as far as he could. One reason was because Samehada and, other was because he knew how biju chakra was corresive. Danzo managed to run around the room until the doors opened once again now entering were clan heads with Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Fugaku. Danzo knew he was screwed, so he knew he had to use one of fuinjutsu he developed for extreme casuse. Reverse Tetragram Sealing Jutsu. 

He only needed to be fit with one fatal hit and he could activate it. 

Luckily for him Mito was coming with full speed at him, he was ready to use it. However the fatal blow never came. She taped his shoulder and he was thrown into the wall. He couldn't feel his body. Mito unactivated the clock and said:" I puted the paralysis seal on you. I know about the seal on your chest. I wonder if it will activate if you die from drowning." 

Hokage asked :" What seal." 

Mito tore some of Danzo clothes and said:"Reverse Tetragram Sealing Jutsu, he planned to seal us inside himself once he died. But I knew he had it when I entered here. I saw it briefly when I entered." 

Clan heads were glad the fight was over, however they saw something Mito didn't. Hokage was bleading from his back they did not want to point that out so they said. :" Mito - San, why don't you finnish him now. He did steal from your clan. "

Mito answered :" he did not just steal from my clan" she ripped the bandeges on his head which revealed a Sharingan, luckily he had only one and couldn't use it for Izanagi because he lacked the Hashirama cells. But she nodded her head and followed everyone out the room using Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu with all of her remaining chakra she filled the room with water and closed the doors. When they were sure he was dead because his chakra faded they came and got the body. 

Every clan was pissed by the knowledge somebody was able to steal from them. However they were satisfied with punishment. 


	61. Ch. 61

3.pov

Mito could barely stand on her own. She obviously forced herself to her limits. Hokage told her to get on his back. She at first refused but his glare was enough to scare her. They sealed Danzo body in scroll. And as they left the sealed room they used radio contacting the forces on the surface. Hokage said:" Mission successful, now comence picking up Root. They will be brought to I&T." 

The shinobi forces splited again in two groups. One group would stay on surface for protection of wounded and rest would go down and bring Root up. Hokage made sure everyone was carrying at least two persons. Mito showed quickest routes to surface. When they finally reached surface it was clearly morning around 7.am. Mito knew there was a lot of work to do, but she couldn't help anymore. When she was on the surface she decided to have a simple breakfast enough to retrieve some chakra. 

Medics fussed for a whole group. Mito said she didn't need medical attention. Clan heads knew why so they pushed Hokage in med-nin care. Mito obliviously notice that he was injured while she was carried on his back, that is way she found the quickest route to surface. After eating Mito dozed off for an hour. She was feeling a lot better. She was just around 20%. Of her usual chakra. But that wasn't threatening. The first group that headed down to pick up Root Anbu just returned. Mito could see that at this pace they weren't going to be finnished until 2.pm. She then decided she would rather help med-nin heal people than carry someone twice her weight, even though she had chakra she didn't want to experience something like that. 

So she walked to the medical tent asking :" Do you need help." 

The two med-nin turned towards her at the same time they looked tired out but they weren't that bad. Med-nin asked:" How much do you know." 

Mito answered :" honestly I don't know much, but my chakra is compatible with healing, it is special in that way." 

Med-nin looked confused at her. And Mito showed on the person who was laying down on the next bed of the one two med-nin worked on. The shinobi was still uncouncious and had a large gash on his left leg. She used minimal of her chakra, her hands were cloaked not with usual green or blue, but with orange, actually she used some of her chakra infused with biju chakra, and the gash slowly closed up, without any mark. Med-nin never saw something similar but nodded their heads asking one more question :" Do you know if it works on internal bleeding and internal damage." 

Mito answered :" I can't stop internal bleeding, because I don't actually know how blood vessel are builted, but I can heal any other type of tissue. My ability is based on the knowledge about how the body works and I have limited knowledge and experience with internal bleeding. " 

Med-nin were satisfied with her answer and made her do every shinobi they knew that didn't have any internal bleeding. Mito healed 10 person by the end of first hour. Med-nin were just as fast as she was. There were only 5 more shinobi left to heal and they were all with slow internal bleeding. Med-nin were kind and asked Mito to watch the procedure. They even explained everything they could and when they were almost finished with everyone they asked her to try herself. Of course they guided her and checked how she was doing. They were surprised by how quickly she got the hang of it. However once Mito finished she immediately passed out. The med-nin paniced because just then Hokage entered the tent. 

Hokage coughed :" Did you chech her chakra reserves." 

Both med-nin just stared at Hokage in panic, until Hokage coughed again. When one of them finally registered what he said, she said :" she had normal amount of chakra half hour ago. But now she has less, but still anybody could work with this much. "

Hokage :" Well not Uzumaki, when you said she had normal amount of chakra she was probably on about verge of chakra exhaustion already. She is the kind of person who puts everything above herself. So don't leave her out of sight. "

Med-nin were grateful for experiences and information they usually didn't know how much Uzumaki clan had chakra because it was unmeresuable they only knew that they had lot. 

Hokage seemed rather satisfied with everything. The shinobi forces were almost done with bringing up the Root Anbu on the surface. Med-nin healed them all after eating several chakra pills. Hokage wondered what was happening in the village he hoped nothing major happened and that many people wouldn't notice them being gone for whole day. While they were almost finished here they couldn't move until night falls they didn't need attention. 

Hokage didn't plan to tell truth about Danzo treasons because it would harm the moral of the civilians and shinobi. So he decided to lie about his death. So they didn't need anyone suspecting anything. Some of the Root walked out by themselves already knowing they lost. It made retrival mission easier. Hokage now wasn't thinking about politics inside of Konoha he now only had to end the war with Iwa quickly and Konoha could have its peace. 

Jiraiya walked to Hokage slowly and asked him:" Sensei what are you thinking about." 

Hokage answered :" I was thinking how to use your informations. Which team should I send and to where." 

Jiraiya said:" I think that you should send a team with at least 2 jonin and rest could be genin, the best place to attack I honestly don't know. "

Hokage asked:" why 2 jonin. "

Jiraiya answered :" one jonin would help on the battlefield while other one would do the mission in secret. "

Hokage gasped :" Ah, a diversion. Very good, but we don't have a team with 2 jonin. "

Jiraiya nodded his head:" You don't, but if you put Mito on any team you will basically have. "

Hokage glared at him:" I don't like this idea of yours. I was thinking of promoting some promising candidates. But Mito must stay in the village for now and we don't know which location to attack there are many options still left. "

Jiraiya was surprised by how Hokage didn't agree with this. Maybe he had rushed, but he knew Mito could handle herself. 

Hokage saw a hurt expression on Jiraiya face and said:" intitaly Mito and I agree on doing missions inside of Konoha which she only complied 30 D ranks in 3 months. She said we couldn't send her on battlefield unless she wanted to go." 

Orochimaru looked for Hokage and finally found he talking with Jiraiya he didn't hear a word of their conversation but could see they were talking about Mito by looks on their faces. He interuped them by informing that everyone was out of the underground maze. Hokage nodded his head and said:" in few days we will announce Danzo's death in meanwhile I want you to try find someone who is trustworthy to replace him in coincil. I will need to console with you while you are here." 


	62. Ch. 62

3.pov 

The day in Konoha was peaceful it was quiet. Civilans were confused by how city looked empty. Uchiha military police which was on patrol usually would have teams of two or three people but today you could see only one member of the elite forces on very large grounds patroling. Teams of genin were also confused and so were their Sensei. They trained as usual but they could feel something was unusual and it bugged everyone. Thankfully nothing major happened. Minato was the first one to notice that Hokage wasn't in his office he asked the secretary about that and she answered :" it is confidential information, I know that he won't be in Konoha today and that is all." 

Minato could feel lack of shinobi everywhere he went that day and it was unusual because he didn't know that he could recognize shinobi on the streets. What was more concerning was that Mito wasn't anywhere that Kakashi, Genma and Shisui looked. But they couldn't find anything or anybody who knew.

Minato decided to use his last option when it was around 5.pm when his team was finished with all of d-ranked missions he tooked for them yesterday. Hokage was generous yesterday and gave a five d-rank missions. Minato did find it weird that he did that but now Minato thought it like Hokage wanted to divert their attention elsewhere. Minato summoned a frog summon. The frog who was annoyed with being summoned two times in the day begun to yell before the smoke cleared :" I thought we had a deal Jiraiya, only once a day. It is already the second time you did this." as the smoke cleaned the frog shouted up as it saw team 7 staring at him, it nervously smiled. Minato asked sweatly knowing that this frog was battle type :" What do you mean second time. "

The frog gulped down and said:" don't mind me. Yesterday Mito managed to summon me two time and I didn't notice that that was yesterday." 

Minato glared at the frog sayimg:" You are laying to me. Tell me where sensei is." 

The frog was ready to dissappear. However Minato puted paralysis seal on him which allowed him to speak. 

The frog answered:" Jiraiya is northeast of here. "

Minato frowned the frog wasn't cooperating meaning something was there he wasn't allowed to know. He had to ask :" what is he doing there." 

Frog confidently lied :" they are training Mito in special way." 

Minato stopped for second wondering if that could be true. But were so many shinobi needed for special kind of training weren't those kept a secret and besides he knew Kushina never got any. Minato couldn't dissmis it completely but he knew there was something hidden. The frog after that didn't spoke a word when Kakashi asked what kind of training. Minato wondered if the frog was keeping the secret about Mito being the jinchuriki or he didn't think that much ahead when he lied. Minato was merciful and leted frog go. 

The Hokage and rest of the forces entered the Konoha from 10.pm to 1.am. Some teams which carried the injured moved out earlier and traveled longer so they came to Konoha around 10.pm. While some of the forces waited for root anbu to wake up and move out because they weren't enough people to carry root members. Hokage team was one of the last that headed towards Konoha. Mito was still sleeping but this time she was carried by Jiraiya. The forces were going to enter Konoha in different time so that it would look less suspicious. 

When Hokage finally entered the village he was glad nothing changed. They headed straight to Hokage office. We're Mito was laid on the cauch and mission final report was read. Hokage was surprised by how many shinobi were injured over 70% had mild injuries however it the situation on dead was lot better besides Danzo only two root were killed. Hokage knew he had to organize this force now he also knew he had to organize the attack on Iwa forces he really needed one extra right hand. Mito was one solution but she didn't have experience he could also look for someone capable but most of the people were on the front line. He was getting to old for Hokage hat. He knew he could lean on Orochimaru and Jiraiya but they couldn't be all the time inside of village. Jiraiya was leaving in few days to see what kind is going on outside of Konoha. 

Mito slowly lifted her head when the report was finished and everyone in the room stopped talking seeing that Hokage was in deep thought. Nobody noticed her walking up. So she didn't want to startle anyone so he didn't made any kind of noise. She could feel how troubled Hokage was, but she didn't know everything that went through his head. She could guess some things but not all. She reached slowly for water on the table next to the couch. Only did then Uchiha clan head noticed she was awake. He looked at her carefully he noticed she was trying to keep silent and not disturb Hokage thoughts. She looked too mature in that moment. He heard that Shisui liked this girl, he immediately knew why, she was obviously different from everyone else she was special in every kind of way. He smiled at her and she almost choked on the water she drank.

That caught attention of the everyone except Hokage who was still in deep thought. Fugaku was still there and looked at the shocked face of Mito and then to his uncle. He immediately knew what was going on his uncle mind. He heard too about Shisui confession from Mikoto who learned that from Kushina who learned that from team 7. He also knew that she had two others running after her. Well everyone knew from the upper clan part Kushina being social butterfly she told everyone about her cousin and her life she was gossip queen. 

Hokage had finally had enough of thinking and he was finally awere of his surroundings. He felt like he didn't know something like he was left out of something. He coughed and gathered everybody attention. Mito walked towards Hokage. He was confused by her movement however she didn't stop. She only said:" have you found solution or do you need advice." 

Hokage was shocked by bluntness he had to answer directly too:" Advice would be helpful." 

Mito said :" I have only one question. Is civilian council as important as shinobi council. Does it need to have so much power. As I saw sometimes your decision were stopped by them but they decisions weren't anyhow realeted to them. " Mito was looking outside of the window. 

Hokage was wondering if Mito knew what troubled him. 

Jiraiya and Orochimaru were confused by how she bluntly said civilan council wasn't as important as shinobi council. They didn't think she was cool blooded. Jiraiya didn't like that while Orochimaru was impressed by that. Uchiha clan said :" indeed we are military village Hokage as military leader should have absolutely rule over the village." 

The clan heads all nodded. Hokage wondered how they would manage to do that. But Mito said:" we won't need to change anything about them, we will just make a new law where it would be stated that civilan wouldn't be allowed in shinobi materes unless it was directly connected with honor of village." 


	63. 63

3.pov 

Hokage asked :" when you say honor of village what do you mean." 

Mito answered :" they honor of our village is a royal clans, they cannot die off, they will choose a candidate that would help produce a hair to clan." 

Fugaku cought:" and what do you mean with die off clans. "

Mito responded :" The clans that have one member that is of age to have a child. "

Fugaku wasn't satisfied with her answer and asked:" Then how about Uzumaki clan. "

Mito answered :" While Uzumaki clan indeed has one member of age, there are some rumors about few running Uzumaki, and besides Minato and Kushina are doing their best to provide a child." 

The room felt silent they didn't want to know. 

Hokage asked for her opinion :" How would you end the war with Iwa. "

Mito was surprised that they still didn't have answer to this, well she guess it was few months early still. She answered :" we should cut off their supplies. The best is to block their supply lines from Kusa." 

Jiraiya nodded his head that was one of best options. Hokage asked :" And how do you think that can be completed.".

Mito answered :" by destroying Kannabi bridge." 

Hokage wondered :" Do you know how big that bridge is. "

Mito shake her head and simply answered:" if it is big just send a seal master to take it down." 

Jiraiya facepalmed it was an easy solution but he couldn't think of it. 

Mito continued :" if you want i can go and destroyed it myself. "

The clan heads were strongly against it. 

Mito tried to calm them down by saying she could go with a team. Which worked to some degree. Hokage asked then:" Do you think that Kakashi is ready to become Jonin. "

The clan heads didn't know where this was going. Mito answered :" he is strong enough for jonin promotion, he has a mentality of own, but I don't think he is 100% ready. But I think you should promote him. "

After coming out of Hokage office Mito runs at team 7 and Genma and Shisui who waited in front of the doors. Mito stayed all night here so it was morning when she came out of the office. 

Mito asked :" can I help you. "

Mito did look tired out, but she didn't seem like she would collapse at any moment. 

Minato was first to notice that and asked:" if you are tired we will talk to you later." 

Mito answered :" I am fine just shoot your questions." 

Minato asked :" where were you yesterday." 

Mito answered :"outside of the Village." 

Minato asked :" what were you doing there." 

Mito answered :" we were searching for something and then we spared and then we came back." 

Genma asked then:" could you please answer us honestly,, we were worried for you." 

Mito looked at him she couldn't help but to sigh:" I can't, it is secret and it shouldn't be said to anyone."

Minato asked:" Is it connected with Hokage leaving the Village." 

Mito nodded her head but didn't say a thing. Which meant she wasn't allowed to talk about it. Mito then apologized :" I am sorry but I must go now. I am also sorry but I will be busy these next few days. "

She left slowly. Team 7 was called in the Hokage office so both Genma and Shisui followed Mito. 

Aparently Kakashi was going to be tested for jonin promotion. Minato was firstly against it but Kakashi made decision to take a test on his own. Minato wasn't satisfied but he could see that Kakashi wanted it, he had to allow it. However Hokage wanted to say something else too :" if Kakashi makes a jonin, I will send you to battlefield for one extremely important mission." 

Minato was professional and nodded his head to Hokage orders. While he was worried for his team he knew they could handle it, they had to. 

Few days later announcement was announced that great elder of Konoha Danzo has died from a heart attack. His death was mourned however the clan heads lefted his funeral shortly after it begun and even Hokage did so. Mito stayed as representative of both Hokage and clan heads. While the civilians wondered what was so important that those higher ups couldn't attend this funeral or maybe there was something else there. Mito began her speech about everything that Danzo has done for village, she didn't say anything about his crimes. She explained that the village needed somebody great like Danzo and they needed to find that somebody quickly. 

The Village mourned his death for few days. However everything was going on. Kakashi managed to pass jonin test and was promoted to jonin. Soon the team 7 was again summoned to Hokage office and there they got mission details they were going to be leaving in 3 days. There will be additional member on the team. Minato was worried because he had to split with his team for part of the mission to help Konoha forces which were outnumbered. However Hokage insured that additional member would make sure nothing happened to them while he was gone. He was also surprised by the mission of destroying Kannabi bridge so he geussed somebody strong enough to collapse it would added to the team. 

Mito meanwhile was busy doing paperwork for Hokage, doing advanced seals for destroying Kannabi bridge and even researching some new seals. She didn't know what would happen so she should be ready for everything. She didn't want anything going wrong with this mission so she needed to make sure Rin won't be kidnapped. So they won't end up in the cave. She had a lot plans to do. She couldn't let anything surprise her she had to be ready for everything. 

Mito had a dinner with Kushina like usual this time Kushina was worried about team 7 safety. Kushina said :" I can't stop worrying about them, I don't know who will be going with them. Do you know." 

Mito answered :" I know, that person will be making sure everything goes right, don't worry." 

Kushina asked:" can't you tell me." 

Mito said:" I can but you have to keep it secret at least until the mission begins. "

Kushina nodded her head with curiosity leaking from her eyes. 

Mito pointed to herself and said:" I will go with them. "

Kushina was surprised :" What. What do you mean." 

Mito had to calm her down there after all they were in restaurant. Kushina faces were going from worried to super worried and then it looked like she saw something good in that decision. Well at least Mito would spend some time with Kakashi. She will pray for him to make a successful move on Mito.

Mito then said :" I still need to buy a gift for Kakashi promotion." 

Kushina had already brought and gave her gift to Kakashi to congratulate Kakashi so she asked :" Should I go with you." 

Mito considered the offer and nodded her head. 

Kushina and Mito walked through shinobi market because it was obvious that Kakashi only used shinobi stuff. Mito searched for anything that screamed Kakashi. She was very careful not to give to much or too useless things to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is super dark.  
> It will reveal past events in Mitos previous life.


	64. Horor, dream and past reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter is horor at least in my opinion but it shows what happened to Mito in her previous life just few days before she dies or he dies. The beginning is still in her present life. Please leave a comment if you find it disturbing.

3.pov 

Mito and Kushina were looking and looking but they couldn't find anything for Kakashi. Mito didn't know what to do. Kushina wasn't as big help as she thought she would be. Mito thought about giving him a sword, but she knew he used his father's last memento, she couldn't replace that. She thought about buying him some books but she knew he wasn't interested in those and hopefully he would never be. She slowly walked through market and stopped in front of weaponry shop Kushina was just behind her. She was lost in thoughts too she wonder if Mito was thinking about buying something special. 

Meanwhile team 7 had final briefing before the mission start tomorrow. Rin asked Kakashi to stay after the briefing because she wanted to say something. Kakashi stayed. Both Minato and Obito leavening knowing what the talk was about. 

Rin started slowly :" I didn't have courage to tell you for the longest time. But after seeing you gather your courage for confession i gathered mine." 

Kakashi nodded his head. 

Rin continued :" I like you, Kakashi I am saying it now because I am ready to be rejected." her eyes were watery but she didn't cry. 

Kakashi seemed shoocked but said:" I am sorry, but you know I like Mito, I always thought as friend, just the thing is that I at first didn't want friends." 

Rin nodded her head covering her eyes:" I know, I am ready to let go. "

Kakashi huged Rin because he also feared of the rejection too, so at least he wanted to comfort Rin. 

The same night Obito waited in front of the Rin house however he went home before she returned. He still wasn't confident in himself and he did not want to make it hard for Rin. Rin managed to not cry too much she decided to become someone who doesn't cry for silly crush. 

Mito was searching for any kind of gift in the weaponry shop. She found some cool stuff but those fitted more her than Kakashi. She wondered if she actually knew Kakashi at all. Mito saw a sword which looked a lot like hers but she noticed it would react with lightning affinity. She knew she said about the swords but he could always make this his secondary weapon. Mito decided to add some seals on it when she returned home. Kushina was satisfied with the gift. 

Mito lastly puted some seals on the handle of the sword the sword now was almost unbreakable like what she did with the one Genma gave her. The weakness was still the heat but otherwise it was fine. Mito slowly. Briefed herself about tomorrow and went to sleep. She dreamt about her past life again. This time it was nightmare. The girl she / he once had a crush on, was being bullied because of him, because she was nice to him. She was so brave she handled the insult well. She didn't respond to any kind of provocation. But these bullies never stopped. Ante knew that the best. One time they beated her in front of him. The next time they beated him in front of her. They only got tears as reactions. The girl still was the kind of person Ante had met. However he didn't want her to suffer so he distanced himself. She always tried to reach him. The bullies thankfully stopped harrasing her for a few moments. But she decided to report them to teachers. However teachers were friends with bullies parents and didn't report it to principal. Bullies wanted to get rid of her, she was troublesome. But they also wanted to continue playing with those two. They came with sickest plan. They did that to this poor girl. They broke both of them. Mito didn't want to remember those moments but something was blocking her from waking up. 

She could hear screams, she could feel the disgusting heat of that room. She could see them move up and down. Ante struggled to get free he was tied up for heater and it was turned on. He was getting burned but he didn't have a time to worry about himself. His crush was in front of him she was drugged, the two guys were slowly taking her clothes off, the girls were having fun drinking and smoking weed. Her eyes were glassy. One of the guys started to rub her c cups breaths. She started to moan, the other guy was licking her legs he was moving his mouth closer and closer to her vagina. The girls soon undressed the boys. And continued to watch. The guy who massaged her breaths now used them to rub his dick in between them. Meanwhile the other one played with her vagina. His tongue entered them slowly at first but soon it looked disgusting his tongue moved up and down, left and right at incredible speed. The girl moaned a lot. The guys then said:" the real fun begins now. One of them sat on the bed while the other puted her on his lap facing Ante. 

He closed his eyes however the girls jumped on that action and their fingers help it opened for him. They said:" we reserved the best place for, you can't just close your eyes on the best part." 

The boy put his coack inside the girl and at first slowly moved the girl moaned but the other guy put his dick in her mouth. Her brest were at first slowly moving up and down. But as the guy under went faster so did those. The guy from under her grabbed her brests and squized them. The other guy used that opportunity to use his hand and pushed his dick all the way inside of her mouth. Both cummed in few seconds. However they weren't finished yet. They continued to fuck her until she was uncouncious. Both of them loaded three times at her. And Ante finally thought his torture was done he was broken. however the guys slowly moved toward him saying :" do you wanna taste her too, we know you do." 

The girls whisper to their ears asking what they planned. They ordered to undress him. One of the guys unchained him and picked him up putting him next to her. Ante didn't move, he couldn't but the next words were that shocked him:" Don't worry we didn't think you would fuck her. We taste like her you see." one of them grabbed Ante's hand while other sat behind and pulled Ante backwards.. Saying in his ears:" You are hard too. We will take good care of you don't worry." he was rubbing his nipple while other was touching his dick. Soon he had a dick in his mouth and dick in his anus. The girls laughed :" You guys are so similar, you both took same dicks in same position you guys are made for each other. " even though it hurtled a lot Ante didn't make a noise which they interpret as he didn't mind so they fucked him harder and faster until they could hear his voice begging. But Ante wasn't going to satisfy them. At the end of the night Ante was covered by their cum. He was bitter, he had their marks all over his body. They tooked his crush out the room. He wanted to know what they were going to do to her but he could not move. Everything hurt he was both physically, emotionally and mentally hurt. He could still feel those sensations. He felt dirty again. He was dirty form his birth but he never felt this dirty. One of the guys returned and removed his pants again he puted his dick inside Ante again and mad few thrust and peied in Ante. He moved his hands all over Ante body and said:" I will take you out, because there is something you have to see." 

When they were outside Ante was freezing he wasn't wearing any clothes and it was night time. He saw his crush with the gun pointed to he face she was crying. The guy who was holding the gun said:" do you want me to kill you or will you do it yourself." 

The girl reached for a gun saying :" I will kill myself." 

The boy smirked fully believing her. She pointed the gun at herself first. The boy moved back, however as soon as he did that the girl shooted him, then those two girls behind him and lastly she shouted the guy that brought Ante, saying to him :" please live, now nobody will ever hurt you." as she killed herself, she fell in the river behind her and her body was floating moving away from Ante. Ante was pissed he dragged others to river he kicked there body's one of the girls was still alive but he did not care she ended in the river too. 

Ante was moving on instinct he took his clothes and headed home by foot he was far away from it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you have liked it or if you have any questions.


	65. Ch. 65

3.pov

Mito woke up screaming, all sweaty, out of breath. She was having a panic attack. She slowly walked out the bed following the walls to get into the bathroom she threw up. She couldn't hold it in, she cried. She didn't want to remember that. She never once wanted to see that. She was shaking. However once she saw her reflection in the mirror she could finally see that she isn't in her past life anymore. She decided to wash her mouth. But she still felt dirty so she took a shower and a hot one. Which managed to calm her down. She was still insecure but she had to focus on mission which was ahead of her. Mito walked out the bathroom, she removed all the sheates of the bed and decided to put them in washroom. She apperently woke up 3 hours early. Mito didn't feel tired she was under a lot of adrenaline. Mito finished preparing for mission. And headed out of her house. She knew that she was 2 hours early however she hoped nature would calm her some more. She was looking for longest route to gates. She walked slowly calming everything inside herself, she wondered what triggered her memories. The first time was obviously a confession. This time it didn't have a trigger that Mito could think of. She reached gates an hour early looking completely calm on the outside, she managed to calm herself enough to not think about it. She was thinking about what she had to do on this mission how careful she should be and what to do in certain situations. 

Half a hour later Minato came to the gates. Mito said :" Minato - San you are early today. 

Minato replied :" so you are Mito-Chan. "

Mito raised her brows and Minato continued :" honestly I was surprised when Kushina this morning said to take care of you. She looked really weird. "

Mito asked :" Did she have foggy looking eyes like yesterday."

Minato nodded his head. Mito shivered saying :" She is imagine something I don't want to participate in. "

Minato laughed thinking she was making a joke but the glare he received was giveaway that she was serious. Minato asked:" why did you come so early." 

Mito answered :" I had trouble sleeping." 

Minato nodded and smiled saying :" You are still child, you can get excited for big missions." 

Mito replied :" the bigger the mission the more worriesome it is. I am not excited at all unfortunately. "

Minato raised his eyebrows asking:" Then why couldn't you sleep." 

Mito answered honestly :" I had a dream about past. A nightmare. "

Minato carefully asked:" How often do you have those. "

Mito stayed silent for a short time and answered :" Actually this was the second time. The first time I knew what trigger was, but this time it was more detailed, and I don't know what caused it. "

Minato said:" Then don't worry about it too much, stay focused on mission and once we are back you will search for reasons. "

Mito nodded her head and stayed silent. 

Soon Kakashi came, he calmly walked towards Minato, while Mito was just next to Minato, she couldn't be seen by Kakashi. However Kakashi noticed that Minato was talking to someone. As he gotten closer he could hear his sensei lists everything he brought for mission. He heard humming agreement coming from next of his sensei. As he was getting closer Rin was just behind him, she was moving faster than him and was looking for the person sensei talked to. The sudden wind had blown from their behind and he could see long red hair carried by the wind. He stopped on the spot. Rin finally pasted him she saw it too but she was happy to see it. Rin rushed towards them saying :" good morning, Mito - Chan will you be joining us on mission." 

Mito answered :" good morning to you too, I am going to join you on this mission Rin-Chan, Kakashi."

Kakashi started moving again after those words he walked coolly which made Mito almost laughed. 

They still had 10 minutes and Obito still didn't come. 

Mito could feel Obito coming closer so she decided to take out her gift to Kakashi. saying :" Kakashi come here I have something for you." 

Kakashi walked to her with super speed both Minato and Rin though he looked like a dog wawing his tail in front of his master. Mito took out the sword saying :" honestly I didn't know what to buy for you but I geuss you will have to be satisfied. Congratulations on becoming jonin Kakashi." 

The look in his eyes was priceless he looked so exicted. Obito just walked on it and didn't know what to say he didn't see Kakashi looking so alive. Mito laughed her beautiful laugh and Kakashi was red he didn't look like Kakashi he knew. Even Rin smiled more than before more honestly. Then why did he feel burden still. He had to confess soon. 

Minato was the one who said:" alright now all of us are here we should move." 

Obito said:" wait I still didn't give Kakashi a gift for promotion." 

The rest of team 7 looked weirdly at him but Mito said :" Hey guys don't be mean to Obito. He may not get along with Kakashi but still he thinks about him more than rest of us. "

Obito asked :" what do you mean by that. "

Mito said:" I just said that you are secretly in love with him." 

Kakashi eyes widden and Rin laughed. Obito exploded:" I don't love him, I just respect his strength. "

Minato said:" she is just teasing you, you can give him your gift. "

Obito gave him gloves which didn't cover his fingers. Kakashi smiled softly and thanked him. 

They began to move Mito was surprised by how slow they were going jumping from tree to tree she wondered if Minato was thinking she couldn't keep up with them. So she asked :" Is this regular speed Konoha shinobi move on missions." 

However Kakashi answered:" Yes, teams with at least one genin moved this speed." 

Mito asked :" I think both Rin and I could move faster." 

Rin nodded her head. Kakashi looked at Minato watching what he would do in this situation. Minato said :" Then let's move faster, the more time we save the war will end sooner or at least be more at our advantage. "

They significantly speed up. The journey which was 2 days long was shorten. Mito while she jumped on the trees was actually talking to Isobu. 

Isobu was listening to Mito concerns and gave some advice on how to act.


	66. Ch. 66

3.pov 

Mito after walking two days finally could feel a human with her sensor abilities. She could feel him waiting for something. She immediately knew that this shinobi will attack them. He was obliviously a scout of enemy team. Mito didn't alert anyone she wanted to handle this one. If she remembered correctly this shinobi was named Mahiru, but that wasn't important she had to avoid Obito freezing and Kakashi using chidori. So she waited and waited for him to attack. Minato was looking at her for a moment and saw that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings but only to one certain point. 

Mahiru finally jumped out to attack however before he could even attack them directly his head was cutted of by Mito using her speed and sword. Unfortunately Mahiru activated his traps beforehand and some sharp Bambi had started to fall down on team 7. They managed to avoid them. Minato looked angry at her saying :" You could worn us." 

Mito answered :" I could but then he would know I knew that he was there. Besides it was easier this way." 

Minato said:" we could use some information from him." 

Mito answered :" his information could be lies, and we could be trapped by them. "

Mito went to body and searched it she didn't find anything. So she said:" He was just a scout so let's just go. Minato', your part of mission is just as important as our. You need to create a chaos there so they don't think about watching over Kannabi bridge." 

Minato nodded his head. Soon Minato went his way he had one day of walk to battlefield while they had just the same in other direction,but they had to move slowly and carefully for a day. And he could just rush to battle. 

Even though Kakashi was team leader, he followed Mito everywhere. Mito could feel a shinobi force moving towards them. While she was expecting only two shinobi, she should know that wouldn't happen, this mission was taking place a lot earlier. She slowly counted them there were 5 chunin and 6 jonin. She stopped team Kakashi by raising her hand saying :" Rin stay close to me all the time, there are 11 of them. So be extra careful used this time to prepare your weapon and attack as soon as you see them." 

Mito took out both of her swords and she gave Rin the one Genma gave her saying :" You will defend yourself easier with this one.. "She turned to Obito and said:" use your sharingan. I have chakra pills if you will need them." Obito nodded as he activated them, he took kunai and got in stance. Kakashi took out his father's tanto. 

Mito threw few seals which she attached to her chakra strings she learned from Jiraiya. She hoped that this would be enough. The enemy was getting closer at fast speed but they didn't know where exactly team Kakashi was so when they came in range were surprised by how ready the team looked. However they were cocky knowing they both outnumbered them and were individually stronger. The chunin rushed forward and one of jonin did too. Mito activated the seals as soon as they were in range. But because how fast they moved the explosion did so much damage that it killed 4 chunins on the spot fifth was heavyly wounded and couldn't move. The jonin actually managed to dodge most of the explosion but still his left arm was burned a lot. Obito threw a kunai at him and killed him. Mito knew this wasn't over now the jonins were extra careful and they didn't want to get closer. So only thing Mito could do was use Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu. Water dragon was huge and it headed straight for team of jonins 2 of them managed dodge it completely and both Kakashi and Obito attacked one of them. While three jonins didn't dodge completely they did not receive much damage. Both Kakashi and Obito had a upper hand at fighting their opponents. The jonins were obliviously trained for long range battle and didn't have much experience in close combat. Well maybe Kakashi opponent was good at taijutsu but he wasn't good at kenjutsu. 

Mito protected Rin the best she could. She could see 2 guys but felt 3 guys. She was extra careful for that one. Mito was keeping a distance from them she would sometimes throw kunai, sometimes use Water Gun Tehniques and sometimes swing Samehada. The jonin were capable to dodge both of bullets of water and kunai, however they were unable to completely avoid Samehadas range. Rin tried her best to guard Mitos back. Mito would told her from where camouflaged shinobi would attack. 

Minato finally arrived at battlefield where he found Konoha forces severely outnumbered it seemed like Iwas forces decided to attack today with full force. He couldn't even meet with captain of batilion. He decided to use his trump card Flying Raijin Jutsu (Hiraishin no Jutsu) he managed to kill more than half of Iwa shinobi in 15 minutes. Which was enough for Konoha shinobi to start attacking and winning this battle. He knew that the bridge was still in use and he was getting worried for them. However he focused on the enemy in front of him. Iwa forces started to panic as soon as he appeared calling him Yellow Flash. The more he fought and the more there Konoha won. He was getting restless. He didn't know what was happening he actually didn't know when they should reach the bridge. Even if they assumed the distance was a lot shorter for them, they had to move slow and careful. He was so close to Iwa captain that he heard everything the main said. He heard one report of missing 6 jonin and 5 chunin that were supposed to come and help 3 hours ago. However he didn't have enough time to process that. 

Kakashi was getting closer and closer to seriously injuring his enemy. The jonin however adapted to situations very quickly and manage to dodge every dangerous swing. Kakashi was getting frustrated he knew that Mito and Rin were in difucult situation. Kakashi was getting faster with every swing. He was getting tired but he knew he had to push harder. He finally made a opening with his tanto. He threw some kunai and they landed on jonin legs unabeling him from moving. Kakashi moved forward his tanto moving quickly he sliced two times his opponent and killed him. 

He ran towards Rin and Mito as fast as he could. 

On the other side of battle Obito struggled with how good his opponent was at jumping back and keeping his distance. Obito however wasn't discouraged at all, he knew for what his sharingan was best for: 1 for prediction moves, 2 for genjutsu and 3 for special ability of Uchiha. While he didn't know what his special ability what he could use were first two in his advantage. He carefully layed down a genjutsu. When he was sure his opponent was under the spell he attacked. He finished him with kunai ro his throat. 

He started to move towards Mito and Rin he could see that Kakashi also was moving towards them. 


	67. Ch. 67

3.pov 

Mito tried her best to protect Rin however her enemies attacked with combo she didn't have time to help Rin. She could hear Rin struggle. She looked in her direction. The camouflaged shinobi got her. He managed to kindnap Rin. Mito didn't pay attention and was kicked with two strong hits she flew towards the tree. However now she was angry she felt two chakra signals dissappear. She now had to act reckless. She didn't have a choice. She rushed towards those shinobi and aculumated a lot chakra while she signed her hand seals. She wasn't going to hold back. Mito used :"Earth Style: Stone Column Spears." she had a long rock like spear in her hand and she threw it as soon as it appeared in her hand while she jumped on the other shinobi allowing Samehada to dry him of chakra. She turned towards camouflaged shinobi who was running. Mito yelled to Kakashi and Obito :" follow me." Kakashi was hesitant for few seconds and Obito took the lead. Kakashi didn't want to abandon the mission. He couldn't move but the next thing he heard made him move:" Come on Kakashi, you have to save your teammate. If you don't then what good are you as team leader. " Mito spoke from some distance. Kakashi finally moved, he sprinted. Mito managed to catch with camouflaged guy first. She tried her best to make him leave Rin but the ninja knew if he let her go he was dead. 

Mito used Water Gun Tehniques aiming for his leg he wasn't capable of running anymore. Kakashi finally caught them and he took Rin and handed her to Obito. Mito asked the man:" Where were you going with her." 

The man didn't answer he only smiled smugly, everyone could hear you would like to know. But Mito let Samehada have his second meal. Rin was unconscious, Kakashi decided that team should take a break. Mito however did not rest she was looking for the sword she gave Rin apparently it fell when Rin was knocked out. Obito was looking at Rin while Kakashi was guarding the place. Mito soon returned with sword in her hand and sealed both of them. Mito started to count everything she had and by reading her face both Kakashi and Obito knew she didn't use many things, and mission was still possible to be done. After checking her things she gave both Kakashi and Obito food to eat while she examined Rin's condition. She used a little bit of her chakra and Rin instantly woke up. Mito slowly whispered that everything was OK. Mito explained that they were taking a break and asked if she was hungry. Rin nodded her head in response. Mito took food out her bag and gave some to Rin and she ate some too. Mito asked Obito:" How are your chakra reserves. Do you need chakra pill." Obito hesitated and answered :" I don't know. I think it is better to take one now right, we do not know what will happen from now on." 

Mito nodded her head and gave him one pill. 

Once everyone was ready to head out, they continued their mission. Mito couldn't feel any shinobi in surrounding so they moved faster to make up the lost time. After 3 hours of moving they finally could see the bridge. The bridge was huge and it had two chunin guards. Once Mito told Kakashi informations, he decided to leave putting seals on bridge to Mito and Rin while he and Obito would deal with chunin guards. Mito and Rin sneakily moved to under the bridge while Kakashi and Obito took their attention. The fight wasn't difficult. The chunin were obviously surprised and unready. Kakashi and Obito stayed on the bridge to guard the area and see if anyone was getting close to it. Luckily nobody was. Mito and Rin worked well down there. Mito puted a lot of seals just to be sure this thing exploded completely. Once they were done the came to Kakashi and Obito and started running from direction they came from. 

Mito explained that they needed to make a large distance just to be safely out of range. Once they were more than a 400 meters away Mito activated the seals with chakra strings she put. The explosion was big. So big that it reached area 50 meters away from the bridge. Team Kakashi looked at her and Mito felt embarrassed :" I had to be sure it would blow up everything." 

Kakashi said:" it sure did blow up everything." 

Minato saw that huge explosion which gathered attention of everyone on the battlefield. And gave Konoha even more advantage. Minato wondered how much seals Mito puted. But this was signal for him to meet them on the spot they splited. Minato helped finish the clean up here. And then moved towards meeting point. He now knew he was going to arrive there before they would. Minato still felt a bit worried like something wasn't right. 

Team Kakashi headed towards meeting point they moved slower through this way back, they needed to be careful of any shinobi who were coming her because of the explosion. Luckily they hadn't run at anybody for 4 hours and they were on place where they rested before. Kakashi seeing this place again decided to take a break again. The team didn't complain. Mito took the food out, she finished her meal first and went to meaditate. She explained that while meditating she could sense father away. Mito could sense to meeting point with Minato. She couldn't feel him there yet. But it was still to early. However while she was meditating she could feel strange presence, she couldn't identify as a shinobi and that is when Sage interuped her meditation. She appeared in front both him and Isobu. 

Sage said :" that presence did you feel it." 

Mito nodded her head :" yes I couldn't pinpoint what it was." 

Sage asnwerd :" that is Black Zetsu, remember that presence." 

Mito nodded and asked :" Do you know what is it doing here." 

Sage asnwerd :" he was here last time to get Obito. This time it think he took interest in you. "

Mito cursed:" Well, shit. What do I do. Do I fight even when I don't stand a chance against it." 

Sage asnwerd :" You will have to fight it, we don't know if he will just attack you or maybe he will attack others too. So you will have to fight him long enough for them to reach Minato. "

Mito nodded her head :" does Minato already know Hiraishin. "

Sage asnwerd :" Yes I counted on that too. You will take Minato kunai he gave to Kakashi and he will reach you when the they reach him. "

Mito nodded her head and asked Isobu :" do you think you could help with this one. I will need a lot of chakra to buy that much time. "

Isobu answered :" as long as you can control it. "

Mito was back into her meditation mode she could feel that presence it would pop up here and there which annoyed her. It was coming towards her so she stopped her meditation and walked to rest of team Kakashi. 


	68. Ch. 68

3.pov 

Mito walked towards team Kakashi she looked a bit pale. And she said:" I have bad news." 

The breathing stopped. Team Kakashi was ready to hear anything. Mito continued :" we need to split up now. I will explain." 

Kakashi stood up before she finnished :" No. We are staying together." 

Mito said :" You do not understand, something so strong is coming to get me,, that even Hokage wouldn't have a chance of winning against. I can't fight it with you guys around. And besides I need you to get to Minato as quickly as possible. "

Kakashi was again ready to protest but Mito turned toward him and aaid:" Give me kunai Minato gave you. "

Kakashi asked:" why" 

Mito said:" It has a Hiraishin seal on it. When you guys get there tell him to come and pick me up. Don't worry this thing doesn't have any use of me if I die so it will only try to capture me." 

Kakashi was still against it. However Rin was the first who asked:" Are you sure about this, there isn't any other way we can help. "

Mito nodded her hand :" unfortunately yes. Even Minato won't have a chance, so please tell him to use Hiraishin to get me and immediately take me to you guys." 

As they were speaking Black Zetsu aperead on the tree directly in front of them. And it said:" Well, well, who do we have here. "Mito grabbed the kunai Kakashi was giving her and said:" Go. "

Team 7 immediately started running withouth looking back at Mito.

Mito looked at the Black Zetsu he seamed harmless but still creepy. She asked:" what are you. "

Black Zetsu chuckled:" I am who I am, but better question is who are you. "

Mito answered :" Both of us know that." 

Black Zetsu said:"indeed, Uzumaki Mito, apparently last princess of Uzumaki. I must say I was surprised by your actions. Firstly you stole Sanbi, then you killed one of the Swordsman then you joined Konoha, then killed Danzo. I must say you have a lot of achievements for such young girl. "

Mito didn't say anything she wanted him to speak as much as he could it bought her a lot of time. 

Black Zetsu continued :" however you ruined my fun, what are going to do about it. "

Mito answered :" I don't know, I don't know what I can do for you if I don't know who you are." 

Black Zetsu said:" I am Zetsu." 

Mito answered :" I can't do anything for you then." 

Black Zetsu jumped down on the ground and said:" is that so, I geuss I will need to take you down. Maybe then you will change your mind. "

Mito said :" maybe, but maybe not." 

Black Zetsu attacked with his wood style the wood shot from the ground. Mito managed to avoid it by jumping just in time however Black Zetsu wasn't going easy on her the wood followed her everywhere. Mito yelled at him:" hey can I call you plant because we are going to fight for long time and I like to give things nicknames." 

Black Zetsu didn't react however white part did :" I like this one." 

Mito smirked:" I knew, that you had a humorous side, but I didn't think it was literally a side. "

Black Zetsu used more chakra and flowers started to bloom. Mito quickly covered her mouth and nose. Asking :" Are you trying to kill me. "

Zetsu was finally going for it he used one of his most deadly wood release jutsu. The branches started to grow sharper and started to move towards Mito. Mito used biju chakra and unsealed Samehada at the same time. She used it to cut the wood and eat some of chakra. Zetsu was obviously planning to tire her out, but once she used biju chakra he seemed to hesitate. He now had to capture her, and to that he had to go all out. They were fighting for an hour already and Mito wasn't tired at all.

Team Kakashi was moving the fastest they could, they didn't look back for a second. They trusted in everything Mito said. They could hear strange noise and vibrations coming from the place where they left her. 

Of course the noises and vibration was caused by Mito she had to throw every kind of seal at him. The explosion seals seemed to do some damage but Black Zetsu would regenated quickly. Mito managed to get out of the Zetsu created jungle. And now she was chased by Zetsu while she would throw seals at him. She knew that her current form had weaknesses for wood release however Zetsu wasn't strong enough to use it in his advantage. Zetsu continued to use his extremely large resevrse and to try to catch her. Mito still had some seals to throw at Zetsu. She wondered if paralysis seals would actually work. If they did she would have a chance. She had to make them stick to his body. She jumped for the first time toward him. He didn't react at all he only moved his finger slightly and branches began to change directions he now closed the space behind her however Mito didn't mind if he thought he had her. 

Mito slowly lifted her hand upward, she was close and just as she was to reach him. Her leg was wrapped by branch. Zetsu whisper into her ear:" I got you." 

However one he came close Mito put the seal on him and activated it. Zetsu could not move a inch. 

She managed to cut the branch with Samehada and run she unsealed other sword and started to cut through the branches. Zetsu was mumbling something. She finally broke out. She looked back and saw that black part of Zetsu was parting ways with white part she started to run again. However Zetsu didn't immediately run after her. He simply removed the seal from the white side and combined their bodies back. However it was enough for Mito to make a large distance between them. Black Zetsu had to catch her quickly. It was already 2 hours of this boorish fight, because neither of them had clear advantage. Mito was stronger but couldn't kill him and he couldn't capture her, luckily for him he had infiniteve resevrse of chakra, while Mito still being both Uzumaki and jinchuriki had a limit. 

Team Kakashi was getting close to meeting place. They had a full hour to go and they had to hope that Minato would be already there. Obito and Rin couldn't keep up with Kakashi and were left behind, but not to far back. Mito finally had sometime to check her surroundings with the help of Isobu. She could feel to the same distance like when she meditated. She could feel Kakashi getting closer to the meeting point and not to far behind Obito and Rin. She could feel Minato being at the meeting point. She knew she had to fight just little bit longer. However she also knew that biju mode would run out in next half of hour. She also could feel Zetsu getting closer and closer. He seemed to be furious and fast too. Mito wondered if she will manage to fight him of. 


	69. Ch 69.

3.pov 

Mito tried to attack as much as possible while she had biju chakra. She wondered what would happen if the chakra touched white part of Zetsu. Maybe it would turn into a tree who knows. However she never managed to get that close to Zetsu. Zetsu was attacking firecly with wood release. The wood seemed to become faster and faster, but that wasn't true, in fact it was Mito who was getting slower. She decided to seal Samehada and possibly prolong the time she had with biju chakra. It seemed to work. However it only prolonged it for 15 minutes. Mito was left without biju chakra, Zetsu smirked with half of his face and said :" it was nice to play with you, but now I will be finishing the game." 

Mito stood her ground and said:" Are you sure that you can take me." 

Zetsu smirked :" definitely, you are weeker now and I stayed just as strong as I was." 

Mito knew that but she needed to buy as much time as she could, she couldn't allow him to catch her. She spoke:" if I may know, are you after me because Isobu. "

Zetsu grinned :" No, i am after you because you are trouble, but I can't kill you because you hold Isobu." 

Mito said :" I see, that is good for me too. I just need to stay alive and your plans will be difficult to achieve. "

Zetsu lunged at her his wood style following him. Mito dodge it with minimal scratches. Mito carefully counted time she still had until Minato would arrive . 

Minato could hear someone coming and at high speed, he was on high alert. But relaxed when Kakashi jumped in front of him. However he was worried by frantic look on Kakashi face. He didn't know where rest of team was. 

Kakashi spoke quickly :" Sensei don't worry about Rin and Obito, they are coming, but Mito needs you to come and pick her up, please listen, she said to use Hiraishin to get her and use it to get here as quickly as possible, she said to not engage in fight with that thing. Do you understand. "

Minato didn't understand but he nodded his head, he could see Rin and Obito jump down next to Kakashi. Minato couldn't overthink this he will just follow what Mito said. He stabbed one of his special kunai at the ground and stopped :" does she have a kunai." 

Kakashi said :" She took mine." and with that Minato was gone. 

Mito was on the ground hevaly bruised and with almost all of her body covered with scratches, cuts. She still stood up, she was barely able to stand up, but she knew that Minato was coming for her she could sense somebodys chakra traveling at high speed. She felt relief. However Zetsu too could feel Minato so he used his attack one last time hoping to kill Minato as soon as he appeared. However Mito saw that and she unsealed the sword Genma gave her she poured earth chakra into it and the sword become harder and sharper she cuted half of the roots and branches that had sprung to kill Minato as soon as he appeared. Minato appeared behind Mito he could see how weak she looked. However he was more surprised by the site he saw the trees were everywhere and branches were moving in the middle of the wildness was a plant like thing with one black and one white side it smirked when he saw it. 

Zetsu said :" Did you like the gift I gave you few days ago, Mito. To think I could reach you when you were sleeping was quite surprise, I wonder why I could do that. " 

Mito paled she looked like she was going to throw out. 

Zetsu continued :" However it is unpleasant that I couldn't see your ultimate fear. " one of the branches shot from the behind of both Mito and Minato. And it hit Minato. luckly it was on the right shoulder. However it was enough for Mito to wake up from her previous stupor and she yelled at Minato :" Hurry up and use it again before he kills you." 

Minato painfully used last of his control over his chakra and used Hiraishin. 

They appeared in front of team Kakashi. Mito immediately throwed up, she couldn't handle dizziness from using Hiraishin. Rin was already checking the state of wound on Minato. The branch was still in his shoulder. Mito quickly became aware of it and pulled it out. Minato cursed from the pain and Rin yelled at Mito :" why did you take it out, he will now have much more damage and he will lose more blood." 

Mito said :" I know that, but the enemy could use it against us, he could track us with it or he could possibly use it for killing Minato." 

Minato nodded and asked :" Did you know that thing. Before. "

Mito answered :" personally no, Hagoromo told me about how dangerous he was, Hagoromo research everything about Zetsu. However now isn't time to talk about it. I need you to be able to make Hiraishin to Konoha. I saw you put Hiraishin kunai at the gate. Can you do it." 

Minato shaked his head:" I am sorry, I can't the pain make it harder. And besides I need to have full concentration for traveling of 5 people "

Mito sighed and came closer her hands started to glow orange. She poured it directly in his wound. He could feel his pain go away and he could feel his skin reattach. Mito said:" this is the best I can do for now. " she fell uncouncious, but Kakashi caughed her before she hited the ground. Rin check her. She immediately knew what it was. :" Chakra exhaustion. However she seems to be fine, her chakra is all ready replenishing itself. "

Minato nodded his head and started to gather enough chakra to take all of them to Konoha. He said to his students :" form a circle and hold your hands. Kakashi put Mito in the middle and all of you flow your chakra towards her. "

Zetsu was pissed he was following that branch. He could not let them escape. He moved as fast as he could he was going to reach them no matter what. He suddenly felt that branch being pouled out completely from Minato. He immediately know that he should have killed Minato. However he could feel from that branch that they still didn't move from that position. He could feel Mito chakra rapidly going down like she was using very tiring technique. He soon felt her chakra drop in uncouncious state, and he could feel that Minato chakra pathway was unblocked of the pain. In the next few seconds he didn't feel anything new. He was getting closer to them and quickly he could taste them, he could smell them. He could see them, they were done for, he smirked., however only one second later he couldn't neither see, smell nor feel them. They were gone he cursed, he failed and now he possibly exposed himself. Luckily nobody knew who he was. He returned to the ground and went to report to Madara. 


	70. Ch 70

3.pov 

In front of gates of Konoha a sudden change happened. The guards on the walls of the village were alerted by it. Soon it looked like five people just appeared by the tree next to gates. Guards could not mistake those shinobi. The flah of yellow mixed with red, black silver and brown. 

Soon they saw Minato and his team, they instantly relaxed, but they didn't expect team 7 to start throwing up and to Minato fall down unconscious next to unconscious Mito. One of the guards rushed towards them while other rushed to inform med-nin and Hokage. Guard 1 looked at team 7 which just recovered from nausea and noticed their senseis on ground. Kakashi took charge and said:" they have chakra exhaustion. Could you help us by bringing Minato to hospital." 

Guard answered:" there isn't any need for that. Med - nins are on the way right now." 

Kakashi nodded and asked :" Do you know if Kushina is still in village." 

Guard answered :" She is. "

Team 7 immediately knew they would be interogated. 

Med-nins were there in five minutes they carefully carried Mito and Minato to hospital. Unfortunately for team 7 the whole village had seen that. 

Hokage soon learned the news of their return. He went straight to hospital. He found Team 7 there. He followed them to the room with both Mito and Minato. He was surprised by amount of injuries on Mito. She had a lot of cuts, scratches and brusies. Her ninja wear was destroyed. Minato however did not have a single scratch on him, but his clothes indicated he was injured. 

Hokage finally asked :" What happened." 

Kakashi answered :" we successfully completed the mission, and on our way back. Mito sensed something, she send us to meeting point to catch with Minato sensei. She explained that it was stronger than even you so she decided to hold it back until we reached Minato, Minato was supposed to come get her and return. He had a branch stuck in his shoulder. Mito hinted that their opponent used wood release. We only saw a glimpse of it. "

Hokage asked :" what did it look like. "

Kakashi slowly spoke:" it had two halfs which were fused together. One was completely black while other was white with green hair. It had only one eye on the black part, the eye was brownish yellow. The white part seemed like a plant. "

Hokage didn't speak he only thought, he never heard about this creature. He hoped somebody knew. Minato soon was awake. He seemed a little drowsy and dizzy. Hokage noticed how Mito lost some of her bruises. He knew once all of them were gone Mito would wake up. He waited for Minato to get ready to speak. Once he settled. Hokage asked :" Are you ready to report.?"

Minato answered :" My mission was successful. The Iwa battlefield is now in our advantage." 

Hokage nodded his head and asked again :" how about rescuing Mito." 

Minato said :" I can only say few things about its appearance and some abilities. "

Hokage nodded his head and gestured go ahead. Minato continued :" he had two half one black and one white, he could change white part in wood and reverse it back. He seems to have a wood release abilities and he is definitely a sensor, he could feel me before I came there. He also seems to have some special ability to cause nightmares, however he stated himself that he couldn't see what nightmare would look like. He also claimed to be connected to Mito, but didn't know how. He wore only pants which were unevan in both color and design. "

Hokage watched more Mito than Minato while Minato spoke. He watched her injuries slowly heal, luckily everyone else was focusing on Minato. By the end of Minato's report, her injuries were mostly gone, and Hokage hoped she would provide more information. Hokage nodded his head at least they had appearance of that thing. Minato coughed and catches Hokage's attention. Minato said:" I knew that Mito had a nightmare before we began mission, she said it was about her past. So we can assume he has power to provoke memories and possibly make them worse." 

Mito soon opened her eyes to sound and smell of hospital. She immediately relaxed, her exhale draw attention from everyone. Her hands reached her hair and she ruffled it her mouth forming silent fuck. Her eyes landed on Hokage how she saw first. Mito was watching and watching and then sighed again. Hokage spoke to her :" How are you Mito." 

Mito didn't respond she seemed to be deeply in thoughts. She eventually responded :" Fine I guess." 

Everybody was surprised by her emphatic answer. 

Hokage asked her :" Is something troubling you." 

Mito nodded her head:" I suppose I have to tell you. "

Hokage wondered :" Tell me what." 

Mito said:" That thing, I knew about its existence for several years now. However I have not actually crossed paths with it before. Hagoromo was investigating something weird. He would always come to the point where there weren't any clues. However he finally found out who was behind those things. The creatures name was Zetsu, however there were more than one body, however the one today is special. He has a will. He is actually very old thing. He is older than both Uchiha and Senju clans. He Can actually transfer bodies, he is called Black Zetsu, he is known for black mater on his body. Actually that black mater is alive on it is own he can possess any body and use its abilities. He is right now using body made of First Hokage cells so that is why he can use wood release. "

Hokage gasped :" How has he managed to get Hashirama cells. "

Mito answered :" he didn't actually do it himself, he is very manipulative, that is why he is so dangerous. "

Hokage asked again :" from who did he get them. "

Mito answered :" from Madara Uchiha." 

Hokage gasped at that name:" How. "

Mito shaked her head :" here, sit, this will be quite shocking for you. I will tell you everything I know. First I will drop bomb on you. Madara Uchiha is still alive. You see when he fought Hashirama he bit him fusing two sacred bloodlines he could activate his Izanagi and later on rinnengan. He is now old, weak and blind, he actually gave his rinnengan to some baby, I don't know who yet but it had to be Uzumaki. Anyhow he was and still is manipulated by Black Zetsu. Black Zetsu has modified the Uchiha tablet before warning era. I don't know how but black Zetsu has an ultimate plan of bringing back his mother. That will be end of this world. If we want to learn more about the plan it is written in Uchiha tablet. However I know they need all of biju for the plan, and rinnengan. But I don't think they will start hunting us down anytime soon. I managed somehow to screw their plans. "

Hokage and the rest of room were silent. Mito then said:" Right now we should focus on ending the war, then we will carefully try to learn what it is said in the tablet. But we should keep them in our mind. We won't see Madara anytime soon, he can even die from old age, but we can't let Black Zetsu control any more of Uchiha. " Hokage spoke:" Are you sure about your informations. "

Mito confidently answered:" Yes. "she gestured with her eyes down on her abdomen. Both Minato and Hokage understood immediately. 


	71. Ch. 71

3.pov 

Soon team 7 had to go. Minato and Mito were to stay in hospital for the night. Hokage went to his office. Mito mostly stayed silent and Minato didn't know if he had to push conversantion. Mito was clearly in no mood for it. Her sighs could be heard every once in while. She was getting frustrated her hands were reaching for her hair every few moments she would pull it, then stop pulling, return her hands and then she would repeat. Minato was finally about to ask her some questions however he saw she no longer was awake. He couldn't determine if she was sleeping or meditating. He let her be decided to sleep himself he knew Kushina would be here soon. 

Kushina was at market when she heard rumors about Mito and Minato being taken to hospital. She panicked at first. She stood there frozen trying to reassure herself that nothing serious happened. If they reach Konoha. However to reach Konoha in such short period of time meant they didn't succeed in missions or that they were at such danger that Minato had to use Hiraishin, which meant he was in hospital due chakra exhaustion. 

Kushina finally moved, she move towards hospital luckily when she was getting closer she saw team 7 exiting the hospital, they looked fine which meant at least they didn't sustain any dangerous injuries. She could see that they had some injuries but she saw worse. They didn't even need bandages. Rin was first one to notice her, she softly smiled waiting for Kushina to come near. Rin asnwerd Kushinas questions without hearing them :" both sensei and Mito are fine, they are awake right now with mild chakra exhaustion. Minato was caused because he had to use Hiraishin with 5 persons and for long travel. Mito however was caused by fighting enemy." 

Kushina was corcned foe Mito :" How did that happen. "

Kakashi answered :" apparently we were followed by plant like thing on our way back after completing mission. She asked us to meet Minato and for him to take her with his Hiraishin. Apparently that thing was too strong for us all and she wanted us all safe. She didn't have any major injuries herself. " 

Kushina didn't know how to respond to that, Mito obliviously puted them above herself, but she was glad Mito had at least plan. She didn't know if she should be angry or happy. She asked:" Which room are they in. "

Obito answered :" Room 22."

However before she could go in Kakashi spoke again :" Mito seems extremely difficult to talk to right now." 

Kushina almost stopped at those words but her concerns made her move she reached their room realitivlie quickly. 

Kushina entered the room and was surprised by the sight. Minato was laying down sleeping while Mito was was holding his hand, however her eyes were closed and tears were falling down. Mito didn't notice her entering in the room. Kushina softly called :" Mito, are you okay." 

However she didn't hear or react at all to her words. Mito next words were slowly and quietly spoken :" I won't let anything happen, after all that is reason I still exist. I will wait and prepare this world for it's true savior. The only true savior Naruto. My sunshine, I will wait for your bright smile, for your ocean blue eyes, for your blonde locks. " 

Mito then leted go of the hand and returned to her bed. She fell in deep sleep immediately. However Minato would when he felt the heat from his hand leave. He opened his eyes surprised to se Mito laying down he was certain a child held his hand. He turned to other side of the room and saw Kushina rooted in front of the doors. Kushina asked :" Did you hear her words." Minato shakes his head. He did hear something but he couldn't register it. 

Kushina slowly spoke:" I think she was sleep taking and sleep walking. She went on about her reason for existing, which is apparently waiting for this world's savior, she called him Naruto, like that character from Jiraya's book Gusty Ninja." 

Minato face morfed in surprise and confusion :" Could she be prophet. I didn't see her as one, but with her knowledge she could easily be. "

Kushina knew they wouldn't have any progress without Mito explaining it herself. She asked Minato :" what exactly happened to you two. I could sense the team was hiding something. "

Minato :" Well I think you can keep quiet about this. Apparently the thing we fought today is a long enemy of humans. It has a certain goal which mustn't happen. Mito knew about it because her parents master told her about it. He apparently was reaching some weird things that happened and everything led to this thing named Zetsu. However Zetsu himself isn't a real threat. The threat is Black Zetsu which is slightly different Zetsu apperently black mater has mind of his own and is is very manipulative. She said that Zetsu are made from Hashirama body cells, which is the reason he they can use wood style. Apperently Madara is still alive…… "

Minato explained everything. Kushina obliviously had a lot to process. Her attention however was on Mito. She started to sweat. Her messy hair was now even messier. Her sleeping face wasn't peaceful at all. She was making grimase. 

Which indicated that her sleep wasn't peaceful. Her dreams were probably nightmares. 

Mito's nightmare :

Mito could see her last few days in her /his previous life. The first day memories of the night before were horrific, he couldn't eat, he couldn't give, he again felt like he wasn't worth grieving for her. He felt responsible for her death. He felt responsible for the rape which took place yesterday. He spent whole day in bathroom, he firstly threw up, and then decided to clean himself from everything. However the more he scrubbed the more dirty he felt. The he washing up meant that he was trying to forget what happened. He slowly had to scrub around his anus. It pained him in more than one way. Once the cum which was deeply inside his anus started leaking he threw up again. He had to wash himself again. 

The scene changed to 2 days later, he didn't eat much in that time, he wasn't trying to forget what happened. He decided to try to move forward. Today was the day that collage lists for entrance would be announced. However world did not want him to move on. The headlines of many newspapers were horrible tragedy in which five kids were killed and thrown into the river. The articles were saying that the girl who committed suicide and killed the rest of the kids was in fact known for showing aggressive behavior. The media even reported that there was one case of bullying she was involved. It said that it was found that boys seemed to be raped by her before she killed them. Ante could not believe that his hero, his crush was framed for everything they done to him and her. He couldn't stand it. He had to do something. He suddenly stood up. However from his sudden raising he felt dizzy he lost balance and fell hitting his head against wooden table. He was still conicous however he was bleading a lot. His last thoughts were :"I am sorry, I guess I wasn't worthy of even defending your name." 


	72. Ch 72

3.pov 

Mito woke up. Her eyes were glassy, she slowly reached her hair and as she could see its color she felt relieved, her sigh quiet but so was the room around her. She could feel Kushina in the room. But she was not ready to talk yet. She had to calm down and stop thinking about past. She immediately started to think if Black Zetsu caused this too. Mito countied to lay down she was thinking more about that possibility. She wondered if from now she would have nightmares everyday. She will need to talk with Sage about this. Then it hit her, she almost threw up, Black Zetsu was her uncle. He was like a will of Kaguya and he called himself her son, while she was kinda Hagoromo will, he even created her body, so she could call herself Hagoromos daughter. Her head was swimming in those thoughts. She thought about her family tree right now. She was becoming more and more shocked with herself. 

After almost 10 minutes since they noticed that Mito woked up, Kushina finally started to seek to her asking :" Mito - Chan did you read a book called Gusty Ninja." 

Mito turned toward Kushina her and said:" I have heard about that book, I believe Jiraiya wrote it, however I didn't read it."

Minato and Kushina looked at each other. Minato asked :" Then do you usually speak when you sleep. "

Mito was confused :" I don't usually do that, but there were few cases of me sleep walking and talking, however those stopped, I or at least I think they did, you see I didn't have anybody to tell me I was sleep talking or walking. Why did I do it here. "

Both of them nodded their heads. This time Mito asked:" What exactly did I say. "

Kushina was careful saying:" You mentioned Naruto so I thought you meant the one from book Gusty Ninja. "

Mito shocked face was telling them enough. Mito knew she must not mess up with his birth. Well she won't allow anything to happen to Kushina and Minato but his birth was more important. 

Minato who was confused by her facial expressions, asked:" Mito are you by chance a prophet." 

Mito was confused now:" a what." 

Kushina spoke then:" he is asking if you can see future." 

Mito didn't answer because she was thinking, well yes she knew how future was originally going to happen but she also changed things and couldn't be certain about anything. Mito decided after a while to stay silent. They could think that but she knew she shouldn't confirm. 

Kushina was surprised by her silence, her face again was easy to read at first it looked should I tell them and then it was if I say what would consequences be. Or so she thought. 

Mito after while asked:" in which context did I say his name." 

Kushina looked in Mito eyes she could see a fear in them and worry, she responded :" You said that you would prepare world for him, the savior Naruto." 

She could see Mito's eyes buldge, Mito probably thought she was only thinking but she was actually speaking aloud:" Shit, how could I mention him right now, and in front of these two, well he won't be born for few years so I think they will forget about my slip up, hopefully." her eyes were closed as she massaged her head and she couldn't see Minato and Kushina's faces. She was thinking about how long actually it was left before that. She counted on her fingers, her left hand represented years and right hand months. Luckily it enough for both hands. It was left 2 years and 5 months. Minato and Kushina wondered what that meant. Kushina guess was 7 years or months. However Minato noticed how she counted she would firstly lift fingers on left hand and then lift fingers on right hand. Meaning she counted two different things. Because nobody would count to 7 by firstly lifting 2 fingers on left and then all 5 on the right. 

Mito sighed:"that long, huh." 

Minato caught that he immediately got it two years and 5 months. That meant it would be in October in 2 years time. 

Mito was tired after that and she went to sleep. Kushina had to leave because visiting hours had passed. Minato stayed silent and went to sleep. The day after Minato was discharge from hospital because he recovered enough to continue his duties without them being to hard. While Mito wasn't she apperently didn't reach half of her reserves which was limit for discharge. However Hokage made sure she wasn't bored. Which annoyed Mito because he thought his paperwork was fun for her. Hokage was done for when she was discharged. 

At Minato's home in his reasch room. Minato had a board in which he writed down everything he heard from Mito about Naruto and what was she doing while she slept. He could hear her when she slept last night saying :" Naruto you troublesome blonde, you will death of me before you even are born." 

His board looked like this in middle was name Naruto from which arrows were pointed out. One said blonde, blue eyes sunshine . One was said October and 2 years from now. One was " in front of these two" question mark, another was drawning of Mito holding his hand and question mark. Kushina walked inside of room to see on what he was working on. She was surprised by what he was reaching. She was also confused by half of things written on board. Minato had to explain to her. Soon Jiraiya came to visit them. He was surprised by sudden reasch of Minato. Jiraiya wondered what caused this or who caused it. As soon as Minato noticed him he started to ask about what he saw when he wrote Gusty Ninja. Did toads have prophecy when he write about the story. 

Jiraiya was surprised by those questions and he answered :" Yes, they did have a prophecy it was about hope in darkness of the world. The child would have blue eyes and blond hair. I honestly thought it was you when I saw you and I still think that is true." 

Minato said:" I don't think I am actually. Mito seems to be prophet too. She unintentionally spoke about a child which was yet to be born, with blond hair and named Naruto, she said something like she would prepare world for its savior. This is what she did when she slept and thought we couldn't hear her. "

Jiraiya followed the story and everything Minato wrote down on board. Jiraiya first question was:" do you think the child will be born in Konoha or somewhere else. If it will be born in Konoha, I think she meant by 'these two ' as your are its parents or somone very close to this child, however if it is born outside of this village then it would mean that you two are child enemies. "

Minato nodded his head:" Well then our mission would be to spy on her when she sleeps. " Kushina exclaimed. And both Jiraiya and Minato thought at same moment' is she a child '


	73. Ch. 73

3.pov 

Mito was bored, she had done all the paperwork and she still couldn't be discharged. She was trying to entertain herself and Isobu but that was only shortly successful. Then she heard door of he room open. She immediately turned to see who it was. At first she thought she would be disappointed by nurse coming in to check, however to her joy, Genma walked with buqet of roses, the roses were pink white in the middle of buqet was a note saying :" Get well soon." Mito immediately blushed her face was color of her hair. However she managed to laughed and say:" Come in, I need company." gesturing him to sit next to her. 

Genma blushed slightly and sat down, he put buqet in the vase. Genma then asked :" How are you." 

Mito laughed:" I am not seriously injured, I only have chakra exhaustion, the only reason they won't discharge me is because my chakra reserves didn't reach 50% of usual chakra I have. This sucks." 

Genma nodded his head :" but it is alright, it means that you are strong enough to only lose to yourself. "

Mito said :" I am not complaining, I am just bored, you see you are my first visitor besides Hokage who just came to drop paperwork. "

Genma eyes shined brightly at those words. He definitely received some extra points. Genma then started to tell what Mito has missed these few days. Mito laughed at everything he said, she felt confident with him, she felt safe, he was funny, the more she thought about him the reder she was. 

Meanwhile team 7 was training extremely hard. Even though Kakashi became a jonin he wasn't as motivated with that as he was motivated by his wish to be stronger so he could protect Mito. He knew he lacked a lot right now, so he decided to ask Minato to apply harder training for them. The team now instead of training in morning and then having a lunch break and then doing missions, they trained from morning to afternoon then having lunch break and after that would come some more training. Neither had Obito or Rin protested at new schedule. However Rin would leave 2 hours early to go to hospital. Where she would treat Ninja for 4 hours. So she had the most difficult time. She would visit Mito at the end of her long day. Obito however was slowly gathereding confidence. He could see that Rin was moving quickly over her crush on Kakashi. It probably helped that she already knew who he liked. 

Mito talked with Isobu after Rin had left she wondered why her chakra was so low these days. Until Isobu got idea:" I think it is because of your cycle." 

Mito asked confused :" which cycle." 

Isobu :" the one when you bleed." 

Mito said :"oh,.... Wait what, am I of that age already." 

Isobu answered :" Actually most girls get it earlier that this, at least in shinobi word." 

Mito was so shocked she fell unconscious. 

Mito when she waked up noticed blood flowing from her. She cursed Isobu for being right and immediately apologized to him to. She asked nurse :" Do you think it is possible for you to call Kushina-san to come here. " 

Nurse asked:" Is something wrong." 

Mito was very nervous while saying she didn't even finnished her sentence :" I just had my first……" the nurse didn't get what Mito meant until she saw a blood stain on sheets. She said:" ah right away. "

Mito didn't knew anything about this stuff. While she did already went through puberty, she went through one as a boy, and boys did learn about everything but it wasn't important for them because they didn't experience this stuff. She didn't have anyone in her youth to prepare her for this and obliviously Sage wasn't going to tell her about it. Mito had two choices ask Kushina or ask Isobu. But it would be suspicious if she suddenly knew what to do. 

Kushina was so worried when hospital nurse called her to come. She was in middle of making lunch. She knew that it was related to Mito. Others would try to hide even going to the hospital from her. However Mito is already on hospital so she could call from there. Kushina rushed to hospital, then she immediately rushed to Mito's room, where she found Mito scared for her life, Mito held her knees so close to her body that she seemed like a staue. As soon as Mito spotted Kushina she smiled and then immediately started to cry. Kushina was confused by sudden outbreak of emotions coming from Mito. The child would always try to hide them. Kushina slowly approached Mito softly asking :"what is wrong honey" 

Mito talked through her hiccups :" I had,..., my first,...., period." 

Kushina was surprised, she remembered how she felt first time, it was awful but she wasn't this much of mess. Mito continued :" I am…. Not ready…. I-I d-don't know anything,... About it. If isobu… Did-Didn't tell me beforehand I would think something was wrong. I don't know what to do. I-i didn't want to learn from someone who doesn't understand me, so I called for you, I - I hope it i-is alright with you. "

Kushina smiled brightly :" of course it is alright. I will try to explain it to you as easy as possible. "

Mito face immediately went red:" I am not that cuelless, I know why it happens, but that is all. "

Kushina smiled but said:" I will still explain it one more time just to be safe, ok. And besides you were bored, right. "

Mito nodded her head at her question and in understanding. 

Genma was wondering if he should visit Mito today to. He know he was probably making pressure on Mito but Genma just wanted to spend as much time as he could with her. Even if she later on rejected him. He decided to go, it was already afternoon. He heard from Rin when he saw her yesterday that Kakashi was busy training and couldn't make it to visiting hours. Genma also knew that Shisui had a lot clan matters to attend to. Shisui probably didn't even know that Mito went on mission, he would go tell him however non-Uchihas were not allowed into Uchiha district for few days. Because they celebrated Uchiha festival in which they worship their gods. Genma suspected that the gods looked like cats so Uchiha didn't allow anyone inside because they didn't want to be seen as softies. 

Genma finally reached Mito's room as he was going to grab the handle the door opened and Kushina exited she eyed him for few seconds and said :" good luck." 

Genma was confused he could swear she rooted for Kakashi so why wish him luck. He entered the room and was confused yet again, he saw a odd sight he actually saw Mito eating a chocolate, which was odd because she always avoided sweats. Mito was blushing mess when she saw him enter. Genma was satisfied by her reaction. Mito didn't know where to look as she said:" You came again. I wasn't expecting you as you can see." 

Genma nodded and asked :" chocolate, don't tell me you are secretly in love with it." 

Mito laughed:" no, Kushina said that when girls have their periods they eat chocolate to feel better." 

Genma blushed and stuttered:" You are o-on a P-period. "

Mito nodded her head emberessed. 


	74. 74

3.pov 

Genma panicked he didn't know what to say to girls on period. Mito laughed at how he seemed more embarrassed than she is :" Silly you can just be yourself all the time around me." 

Genma smiled and stared to act more natural. Mito spent the time with Genma relaxing in his presence she already knew that if she would date anyone, it would have to be Genma. However she still wondered if she was ready to date anybody. Well Genma was a year older than her. Well she didn't know anybody with exactly her age. Both Kakashi and Shisui were younger than her, rest of the generation was older than her. 

She was visited only by Kushina, Rin and Genma while she was in hospital, Mito was discharge few days later and she was happy to finally move out. However she didn't expect to be sent on another mission as soon as she left hospital. 

While Mito was still in hospital. Hokage received two official letters from Iwa and Kiri. The one from Iwa was about the peace and cease of fire. However Onoki was still stubborn about some things. Hokage knew he had to meet personally with Onoki. He planned to take Minato with him because he knew how much Iwa soldiers feared him.

However letter from Kiri was more worrisome. The third Mizukage apperently heard that Mito became a genin in Konoha and want from Hokage to return Mito to Kiri. Or the peace they established 5 months ago would break. However that letter did come before the one from Iwa. The time Konoha had to decide was a month. But there were already reports of increased number of Kiri shinobi on border. 

Hokage decided to wait as long as possible to reply to Kiri letter, he hoped that negotiations with Iwa would be going well and hopefully quickly. He knew that negotiations would take a long period of time. But he also know if he showed with many important shinobi Iwa would be pressured.

Hokage was finally done sorting where root anbu would be assigned. Most of them were still trying to fit in society. So the only solution was to get them inside I&T. However some of more capable ones were immediately sent to borders with Kiri. The new law was finally set in Konoha which lowered importance of civilan council. At first civilians were against it, but when Hokage explained that only thing the civilans lost was a right to involve in business of shinobi. The anger slowly resigned. The ones who still did not agree were quickly trying to influence the civilan council to rebel. However Hokage 's advisors were smarter than that. They only had one problem which they hoped Mito would solve for them. 

Even though civilian council only threatened for the sake of keeping Konoha stronger they would do it if necessary. The threat was to be sent by Mito. The shinobi council wasn't against it because they knew that Hokage was too soft with this in past. However they were against the idea. But idea still passed. 

So when Mito finally came to see Hokage. She didn't expect to be greated by whole civilian and shinobi council. She greated them politely back. She was going to sit next to Hokage, however Hokage stopped her saying:"Today you will sit in front of us, because we need you for important mission. Which was brought because the council thinks that my attitude and actions was to light on this matter." 

Mito eyes perked she moumbled:" You didn't actually narrow it down by much. " while civilian council couldn't hear it, the shinobi could and actually nodded their heads exceptionally Uchiha head. 

Hokage prentend that he hadn't heard that and continued :" the council decided that if Senju Tsunade does not return to village not only will she be become a missing Ninja but also Konoha will produce a Senju hair by the genes of Hashirama we found. It seems that Danzo was going tu suggest this once we were done with war. Orochimaru agreed on making a child with wood release. "

Mito eyes mometrly widened but only because she didn't really know if Tenzo or Captin Yamato was already found. She knew he was younger that Kakashi and that Orochimaru was gone without knowing that this experiment had succeeded. She wondered if Hokage knew about this but she wouldn't ask in front so many people. She needed to keep Orochimaru inside of village and if she asked about this she knew it would reveal ugly side of Orochimaru. She was against Orochimaru in that aspect but she had to use that to her advantage. 

Hokage continued :" your mission Mito is to find Tsunade and possibly bring her back to Konoha. However you need to send her a warning if she won't be coming to Konoha." 

Mito nodded her head and asked :" only one question." 

Hokage gestured go on. 

Mito asked:" if she refuses, may I immediately attack her as a missing nin, she probably will have a few valuable information about our village, so to prveant her from selling information. Am I allowed to take her back forcefully to Konoha . "

Civilian council was pleased with question. They wanted to say yes immediately. But Hokage answered, after all the questions was directed to him. :" Tsunade is strong, you can't underestimate her strength. If you are in situation were you have to fight her please be extra careful. But I am not against it."

Shinobi side of council was surprised by his answer. They didn't expect him to agree. The thought he would fear more for Mito. 

Hokage continued :" come to Hokage office tomorrow in early morning. You will receive Jiraya's reports of Tsunade being seen. Also you will be traveling with one of Anbu team which will part their ways when you meet with Tsunade. They will send us a message of her whereabouts and wait for your mission to end. If it becomes necessary they will kill her after you fail this mission. You have as much time as you need to find her but once you find her she will have 3 days to decide "

Mito hard face was slightly off but she nodded and said:" I understand. "

Civilans council was surprised by the last sentence of Hokage. The didn't expect Hokage to tell Mito, one of his students, how she will possibly decide a destiny of another of his students. Mito soon left the room. 

Mito already knew that she would have to fight Tsunade. After all she wasn't Naruto. Well she would use a thing that Naruto used. She planned how she would make her go home. Mito packed everything she thought she would need for her mission. She still had time to write the notes for everyone. Saying she was sent to mission outside of village. She then started to write seals to replenish her supplies from her last mission. Luckily she didn't have those nightmares anymore, she learned that those weren't made by Black Zetsu from Sage, actually only thing Black Zetsu managed to do was that she couldn't wake up. She then remembered that moment. Sage apparently only had time to answer that one question. 


	75. 75

3.pov 

The next morning Mito walked from one friends house to another, she would leave note in their mailbox. Well she only left one in Minato's, Genma's and Hayate's. She knew that team 7 would learn from Minato and rest of genins would learn from Genma and Hayate. She then headed to Hokage tower and as soon as she entered, Hokage 's secretary let her inside of Hokage office. As soon as she entered the office she could see Jiraiya standing behind Hokage and three Anbu standing still. She could geuss that those were previously a root operatives. She came in middle of the and bowed in respect saying :" I will be in your care." 

The root anbu returned bow and said:" Same" 

Mito could clearly see that they didn't have any more of social skills. She smiled and asked Jiraiya :"may I seen the report." 

Jiraiya hesitantly gave her a map with marks. It was oblivious that he was against everything that council decided this time. After all he was in love with Tsunade, no matter how hurt she was, or how she hurtled him, that would never change. Hokage watched carefully Jiraya's face. He know he had to say something before to Jiraiya but he did not find strength. 

Finally Mito headed outside of village. The Anbu were in shadows. Mito firstly headed to place that was mark and closest to Konoha. She needed only 8 hours to reach it. When she came there it was a quiet village. She used her sensory ability and found that there wasn't any shinobi in village. She then headed to the next mark, which was close, only 2 hours of run. She used it again, and she couldn't feel any shinobi here either. She knew that there were relativity small number of shinobi on one civilian, but too find two villages with over 200 people in it without shinobi was surprise. She then decided to go to third marked area

She finally could sense a shinobi but she knew immediately it wasn't Tsunade. She decided to rest in this village. She wondered how many days she would search for Tsunade. Maybe 8 or 9. It depends how effective she will be. She still had 20 marked points on map. Ones of those were far away, but some she could feel from one two others and see if Tsunade was there. Continued her journey in morning. 

Meanwhile in Konoha, Genma was surprised by letter in his mailbox. He usually didn't have any and when he saw that it was from Mito he was super surprised. However when he finally read what it said he was worried for Mito. He couldn't see her off. He didn't like how she was going on solo mission so soon of her being discharged. However he felt happy because she thought about him before going on it. 

Kushina had reacted differently. She was mad and Minato didn't manage to stop her from going to Hokage. So both Kushina and bloodly Minato stood in front of Hokage. Hokage immediately started to explain to Kushina why it had to be Mito. Kushina after explanation was still angry. However she calmed down. 

Team 7 reactions were actually worse than Kushina. Kakashi paled so quickly and almost had a panic attack. His head was filled with thoughts. Well how I am going to protect her now. She is on fricking solo mission. Rin was worried and Obito was too. However when they heard Kakashi say:" Do you think that Hokage would allow us to be her back up." 

Minato honestly answered :" I don't think so, because it seems that this mission is secret, even I do not know what is about. But we could ask Hokage. " 

However in that moment Hayate and Genma walked on training ground 3 and said:" Actually we tried that, but Hokage strongly refused. Saying she has already a whole team following her. And besides she was sent to search for something, and she will constantly move her position so we won't be able to reach her in time either way." Hayate said. 

Kakashi was surprised to see those two with letters from Mito. He wasn't questioning the ones in Genma's hand but those in Hayate's did bother him. 

Mito didn't want to waste her time with searching for Tsunade so when she would reach one of the marked points. She would meditate and sense a large part of her surroundings. She sometimes could feel to 3 marks on map. Sometimes she could feel less. She actually could feel a lot of shinobi but those mostly didn't fit description of Tsunade 's chakra, she learned from Sage. 

She was done with half of marks on her second day and was now resting in inn. She was finally able to talk with Sage. 

Sage finally managed to spot Black Zetsu trying to make contact with Kiri. It seemed like black Zetsu was using subtle things that surrounded Mizukage to control his thoughts. Sage learned about the letter Kiri sent to Hokage. Mito already knew what Hokage decided by sending her on this mission . 

The third day she made significant progress but she didn't manage to sense her until her last mark of day. She still had 3 marks to check however she already knew that Tsunade wouldn't be there. Tsunade was surprisingly to the north of village Mito was in. However when Mito checked where Tsunade was located, she knew Tsunade wouldn't leave it until morning. So Mito decided to have a nice sleep and wake when sun rises. After all Tsunade was in casino, Mito could feel Shizune too, but her chakra signal was a lot weaker. 

In the morning Mito confidently walked to casino. And stopped in front of it. She leaned on the wall of house across the casino waiting for Tsunade to exit. She didn't want to get any closer because she could throw up just by the smell of that place. She waited for half of hour when she could hear yelling. It sounded like Tsunade was loosing and the owner of casino was going to throw her out. 

Shizune was the first one to exit the casino. Mito was surprised, Shizune wasn't much older than her. Shizune was probably 1 or 2 years older than her. The pig was present in her arms but Mito couldn't remember how was it called, Pinpon? Well it didn't mater because just few seconds later Tsunade furiously exited the casino, still arguing. 

Tsunade suddenly halted when she realized she was watched closely. She immediately tried to pinpoint from where she was being watched. Mito raised her hand. Tsunade took notice of her but decided to ignore her, searching for the that owener of that stare. Shizune however immediately noticed the headband on Mito's left hand and the hair color. She tugged Tsunade and pointed to Mito. Tsunade looked again and said:" what is it brat . What do you want. You want money too." 

Mito answered :" Well that would be nice of you, Tsunade - sama, but I am here to send you a message from Konoha." 

Tsunade now seemed to change her attitude :" and what would Sensei want from me. "

Mito answered :" Hokage - sama, sent me as your last warning, he isn't in position to have any questionable decisions, so you have to chose either to return to Konoha or to become missing ninja. You have 3 days to decide. But that isn't only message I was sent to deliver. The other will surely frustrate you. "

Tsunade laughed :" When did Konoha stopped frustrating me. "

Mito didn't respond to that she after all knew what it meant to be coward, she was one for entire life. 


	76. 76

3.pov 

  


  


  


  


Mito said :" Civilian council and shinobi council want to revive Senju clan. So they are ready to begin with experiments infusing your grandfathers cells in orphans that are older than 1 year. Orochimaru - sama will leading this project. Hokage asked for your premision but you need to come directly to village to have a right to speak with Hokage. "

Mito was ready to go just as she finished, she was no longer leaning on the wall, she made her first step saying :" I will see you in 3 days time. "

However when she made the next step, Shizune shouted :" Wait, who are you. "

While Tsunade was obliviously fuming over the second message. How dare they use her grandparents cells to revive her clan. 

  


  


Mito looked at Shizune and answered :" I am Uzumaki Mito, the last princess of Uzumaki clan. It is nice to meet you Shizune - San." Mito was gone in next three steps she took. She was picked by Root Anbu. And they immediately headed to inn they were staying. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


Shizune was processing Mito's last words. If this one was really Uzumaki then that meant Konoha probably was serious this time. Tsunade was fuming still about that message and didn't hear who Mito was. So Shizune knew she had to tell her. 

  


  


  


  


When Tsunade claimed down after destroying a feild outside of village, Shizune and Tsunade came back to their inn. Tsunade was moving up and down in room. Shizune was getting dizzy. Tsunade was mumbling something, Shizune didn't understand. Shizune spoke slowly :" I asked that girl who she was. I am sure you didn't hear." 

Tsunade suddenly stopped saying :" Should I care." angryly, she continued walking. 

Shizune flinched but still calmly continued:" She said her name was Uzumaki Mito, the last princess of Uzumaki clan." This time Tsunade stopped again however she didn't immediately talked, her anger was rising again she angryly said:" How dare she take my grandmothers name, that fake one. I am going to kill her myself, even if that makes me a missing nin. "

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Shizune panicked :" Tsunade - sama, what are you talking about, that girl is definitely a Uzumaki." 

Tsunade said:" No, she is just bad example of henge jutsu, Uzumaki clan was never that calm, they are reckless and will jump into every fight immediately, if they are combat type. "

Shizune then said:" so that must be it, she isn't combat type. "

Tsunade answered:" there is no way sensei would send a non-combat after me. "

  


  


  


  


  


  


Mito was going to train in nearby forrest, to see if she got t0o rusty. She began with chakra control, she was satisfied how quickly she got hang of it. She noticed that her resevrse were steadly getting larger day by day. She soon would reach amount of chakra grow up Uzumaki would have. That was without Isobu chakra. She could feel Tsunade from here and she could sense her anger. She wondered if she would actually need to fight Tsunade. She was absolutely ready. 

Mito trained until late. She sent a message through one of toads to Jiraiya and Hokage, about her finding Tsunade. 

Mito was slowly getting used to summoning. She could summon now a medium sized toad. However if she really tried hard she could call all of them. She decided to train for Sage after She turned 15 when she will probably have full control of Isobu, chakra at least. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


Mito could feel pain in her breasts, but she learned that that meant they were growing. Well she wasn't expecting them to grow much, she would feel comfortable with a - cups or b- cups. She did feel uneasiness when she thought about that. Mito finally managed to fall asleep. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


Tsunade was thorn between two sides. One side was angry because Hokage asked her to return and other was because he didn't reject proposal of her clan revival. Tsunade didn't know if she wanted to return or to possibly destroy Konoha altogether. However she knew she wouldn't destroy it. She was doubting everything. However if it turned to be lie like that person representing herself as a Uzumaki, as a last princess of Uzumaki clan then would it be worth it. Tsunade decided to test that imposter. She after all knew how to dispel henge jutsu easily. 

Shizune was getting worried for Tsunade, because Tsunade was walking up and down for 4 hours now, she didn't go to casino like usual and even more her smirk at end was worrisome. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


Mito slowly walked to forrest, and suddenly stopped saying :" Tsunade - sama, Shizune - San, did you decide. Honestly I didn't expect you here." Mito then continued to walk, Tsunade and Shizune jumped down from tree, Tsunade had a thick mark on her forehead, she was saying to Shizune :" Didn't I say to hide well." 

However before Shizune could defend herself, Mito spoke:" if anyone was at fault it was you Tsunade - sama, your chakra reserves rival my, besides I am sensor I could feel you from my inn. 

Tsunade was pissed at attitude Mito was giving her. Tsunade asked then:" Who are you really. "

Mito answered :" as I said before I am Uzumaki Mito, the last princess of Uzumaki clan." 

Tsunade :"I don't believe you are." 

Mito answered :" that is fine with me, I don't believe you are one of great saninn either. However I was assigned to sent you message. Then when you refuse I am supposed to beat you and if possible return with you in village, however if that isn't possible the Anbu would kill you. "

Tsunade looked at her surroundings and could see three figures, however she didn't recognize any of those masks. That only meant that Mito was imposter. 

Mito could see in her eyes that Tsunade was against coming back. 

Mito then resorted to plan b:" How about this Tsunade - sama, we make a bet." 

Tsunade face was split by sudden grin:" A bet you say, you sure had done a lot research on me. I am on." 

Mito then said :" if I manage to last more than hour against you, you will have to go back with me." 

Tsunade then said:" if you lose, I get to kill you." 

Mito nodded her head, she was almost scared, but she knew she could last full hour easily. Mito asked :" since I don't want to have any advantages, how about you choose fighting place. I can guarantee that Anbus won't interfere, however can you guarantee that Shizune - San won't do that. She could get seriously injured." 

Tsunade :" Shizune will stay out of it too. I am fine with every place. "

Mito said :" please refrain from doing damage to surrounding village. "

Tsunade then only had one place in her mind. A feild not far from this forest. She simply said:" Then follow me." she jumped on tree branch she was previously and continued jumping. Mito was immediately behind her. Tsunade was surprised how her reaction was fast and how she managed to keep pace. Shizune had a lot of trouble with keeping up. Soon they all reached feild Mito jumped down only few seconds after Tsunade, meanwhile Anbus were still behind and Shizune was behind them. Mito was only meter to the left of Tsunade. 

  



	77. 77

3.pov

Tsunade immediately attacked Mito with kick to her left collarbone, however Mito was ready she jumped back almost hitting tree, she was surprised however she smirked:" For a royal, you fight dirty. But I geuss you are acting more on Uzumaki blood. After all my great aunt was your grandmother. If someone was describing what Uzumaki was, it would be your personality and my appearance."

Tsunade said:" for imposter you are pretty knowledgeable, so why didn't you learn how to act like Uzumaki I would instantly believe you. "

Mito answered :" But I am not usual Uzumaki. I am one of the last Uzumakis in world, we have to adapt to survive. Just like Kushina adapted, she will soon become a very important person in village. "

Tsunade looked at her weirdly :" What do you mean. "

Mito answered :" come to Konoha and you will see. "

Tsunade jumped to strangle Mito, However Mito was faster and she avoided Tsunade, Tsunade then hited ground with her fist. Breaking it many places, Mito was struggling to hold her balance however her face had a smirk the whole time. She was quickly forming seals for Earth Style: Rising Rock Jutsu. Tsunade saw her form hand seals, but couldn't recognize them, so she rushed to knock down Mito as she was 3 meters away from Mito she could feel that the ground was shaking and some smaller rocks started to lift upwards. Tsunade knew by the face her opponent was making that she was late. She had enough time to stop her advances, she only concertrated on that and when she stopped, she could see a hundred rocks from small to large being lifted in air. Mito slowly rises her hand and with 2 fingers controlled the left side of rocks while she controled the right side with the 2 other fingers and middle finger was controlling middle part of rocks. She firstly attacked from the right side. Tsunade could clearly see what Mito was doing. Tsunade used this as another argument against Mito being Uzumaki. Because no Uzumaki had such chakra control. Tsunade managed to dodge the first attack however the second coming from the left was much was faster and she had to destroy almost every single one of rocks with her fists, however that attack wasn't over the middle finger raised. It looked improper, but it had its purpose. While Tsunade was destroyed left wing of rocks middle part of rocks was going upwards and when Tsunade had dealt with the left wing they started to fall from sky to hit her. Tsunade was alarmed by the sound the rocks were making however she didn't manage to dodge or destroy all of the rocks. She was hit by 6 or 7 of smaller rocks but that was enough to make her blead from her left biceps. Tsunade could also feel a pain in her right arm under elbow. She suspected she had broken a bone and radius was she the bone she suspected to be broken. . Because she couldn't move her thumb. 

Mito was already making seals for another jutsu this time to get ride of awful smell coming from Tsunade. She was done with seals when Tsunade was done checking herself, Mito yelled: "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" as she jumped in the air. Water was coming from her mouth and dragon was medium size it flew straight for Tsunade, who tried to dodge it, however it followed her every move and it was coming towards her with full speed. After 45 long seconds she managed to break free from jutsu. However she could not find Mito in clearing. 

Tsunade was surprised by the strength of this girl, but by no means she would let her beat her. However now that little brat was hiding from her. It was already 5 minutes since they started the match. Tsunade thought it would be over by now, however she was beaten instead. She now knew that she broke radius so she decided to heal herself while she was searching for Mito. She slowly healed herself while slowly walking to only place Mito could hide herself in, there was a little bush forest 3 hundred meters away from cleaning. Tsunade was done healing herself, she began to move quickly she reached the first Bush and immediately could see Mito standing behind bush two meters away facing other direction and it looked like she was placing a seal. Small seal. Tsunade smirked and rushed to take Mito out however when she hit Mito, Mito turned into stone. Tsunade held her left arm even infused chakra didn't stop he from hurting herself. The seal immediately started to glow. Tsunade realized that the seal was a explosion tag. She jumped back immediately. However explosion was small only rocks were in range of it. Tsunade while she was in the air moving backwards could see a certain redhead smiling at her. As soon as Tsunade landed she rushed towards her however this time she was more careful. When she reached Mito. Mito immediately attacked her in taijutsu spar. Mito started with agresive Uzumaki style and she infused some genjutsu into her taijutsu so she managed to land few hits, however Tsunade was obviously better at close range attacks so she decided to finish this apsurd. She planed to hit one of nerves that directly caused the most pain and that would immediately break henge jutsu when she finally hit Mito. Mito dissolved into water. Tsunade realized that Mito was now just buying time. The clones were pretty strong. Tsunade could now see why this girl was confident in hour time she gave. 

However Tsunade was done warming up, she would now fight for real. She hited the ground again. The whole bush area collapsed and Mito was just outside of it. Smirking saying :" Are you ready now. I must say you needed a lot of time to warm up, but I myself didn't fight at my full capacity." 

Tsunade wasn't surprised by her words but was slightly pissed. Did this young imposter call her old. She was dead, so dead. Tsunade jumped towards Mito, the speed she used was incredible. At one moment she was just jumping and in other she was in front of Mito. Attempting to kick her straight in left side of abdomen. Mito managed to block that attack with her hands however she was thrown by the strength of the kick. Mito couldn't feel her left hand when she landed. She cursed in pain:" shit. It friking hurts." Tsunade smiled at that, however her smile flattened when she realized that the henge wasn't broken. The hit was obliviously strong enough. Maybe this girl was Uzumaki. But she still didn't believe it. It can't be. 

Mito was pissed her fricking hand was almost broken completely. She didn't have options. She made seals with both hands slowly. Tsunade immediately recognized those. It was after all summoning jutsu. Tsunade started to summon her own summons. Tsunade managed to call hers first. Slug was there waiting for orders. However Tsunade was waiting to see what will the girl summon. She was surprised when she saw a large toad. Jiraiya often used. Mito said to him:" Keep them busy while I think what to do. Okay." 

Toad was hesitant :" Do you wish to hurt them. Jiraiya is against it you know." 

Mito said :"I know, but I will hurt her if necessary, you just buy some time. 5 minutes." 

Toad nodded and unsealed his sword. 


	78. Ch. 78

3.pov 

The toad was mostly on defense. It didn't allow Tsunade or Katsuya to get close to Mito how was meditating few meters away. Tsunade was pissed by that action and was heavily hitting the toad. However toad would manage to block every kick with his sword. Katsuya was getting ready to release poisonous gas. The toad was far outmatched. Until Mito oppened her eyes unsealing Samehada. Surprising Tsunade. 

Mito jumped straight for Tsunade. The toad left Tsunade to Mito and attacked Katsuya. Mito was swinging Samehada left and right Tsunade did not have choice she had to dodge. Mito was leading her away from Katsuya. However Katsuya previously splited up and now one part of her was on Tsunade's shoulder. Both Tsunade and Mito knew that Katsuya didn't have fighting chance against toad. However Tsunade also knew that Katsuya would buy her time to finish Mito. 

The toad was hesitant to attack Katsuya. But it had to stop her from releasing gas. Katsuya had made it impossible for the toad to reach Mito. The fight here was stalemate. 

On the other side Tsunade could feel lose of chakra even though Samehada never touched her. Mito was only getting faster and closer to hitting her. Tsunade finally used maximum of her strength punching the ground. Mito didn't expect such force and she fell down. Samehada slipping from her hand. Tsunade continued to attack now vounurable Mito. Tsunade hited her few times strongly in abdomen. She was expecting henge to drop. When it didn't. 

Tsunade stopped for a second. Mito finally had time to cough the blood. She slowly rose from the ground. Mito looked angry at Tsunade saying :" what is it, are you surprised that I am really Uzumaki." Mito whipped her mouth. Grinning :" look at this, even though you are afraid of blood you made me bleed." 

Tsunade was shocked, she did not tell anyone of her fear, not even Jiraiya had known. So how did this girl know. 

Mito took out the sword Genma gave her and attack stunned Tsunade. However Tsunade dodge on reflex. But it was enough for Mito to take Samehada back. Mito spoke again :" Come on coward, fight me, that way at least I can have some fun before I take you to Konoha." 

Tsunade's mood quickly change. She was pissed. Tsunade was destroying everything in her range and still could hear Mito laugh and words:" that's it, keep going. "

Soon the Kaguya disappeared. Tsunade was running low on her chakra, most of it was sucked by Samehada. Mito was betean heavily and barely stood still. Tsunade wasn't in any better condition. And toad reached them both. Mito signaled it to return to summoning World. Tsunade was surprised by that. She laughed and said :" Do you really think that you can beat me in that state. I know Samehada eats a lot of your chakra too. And your wound are life threatening." 

Mito nodded at her words and said :" That is all true, but I only need to endure 15 more minutes, and I still have two hidden cards. I was thinking that I would need to use this one soon but, you were easily angered and you lost you sharpness. "

As Mito said that she sealed both of her swords. Her hair began to rise and reddish - orange chakra began to appear from her seal. Slowly covering Mito. Tsunade watched stunned yet again. Tsunade knew immediately that this meant trouble. If she couldn't control, and Tsunade didn't know any jinchuriki who could, Tsunade had to stop her before Mito made a huge scene. 

Mito's eyes color changed to the red eyes and yellow pupils. Her body was cowered with cloack of chakra and behind her aperead one tail. Mito slowly started to heal. Tsunade was already in her stance. Mito spoke :" Oh it seems you are no longer a coward." 

Tsunade smiled when she heard those words. Indeed she wasn't. Tsunade asked :" Just what are you. Do you have a complete control over your biju." 

Mito answered :" I don't have yet, but I can use this much chakra from him. And this is enough to finish this fight." 

Just as she finished those words she appeared right next to Tsunade. Tsunade tried to kick her with left leg. However Mito appeared behind her, blowing hot wind from her mouth. Tsunade did not have time to react. The next thing she felt was strong kick. Hitting her right leg on which she was standing. Tsunade was down. Mito kicked her once she was on the ground. Tsunade was sliding on the ground until the tree stopped her. Tsunade slowly raised. She coughed blood and she did not flinch this time. She did not have time. Mito rushed forward. Tsunade dodge, Mito ended destroying the tree, which gave Tsunade enough time to kick Mito into abdominal region. 

Mito was getting tired of this fight and the time she gave was almost over. So she decided stay on defense to see if Tsunade would willingly accept defeat. Tsunade could barely run after Mito. Mito was obviously running slowly. Tsunade however after only 600 meters was out of breath. Tsunade knew she was heavily injured however she couldn't allow some brat to beat her. Now it didn't matter that she would have to go to Konoha or that decision about her clan revival. This girl in front of her just made her forget about her fear, she couldn't be coward anymore. Tsunade fell down drained. 

The time had runned out. Mito slowly came closer with each step the amount of chakra around Mito was smaller. Shizune and anbus finally came closer too. Mito kneeled besides Tsunade. Shizune was surprised by position. Tsunade watched Mito questionably. Mito didn't speak as her hands were covered with orange chakra. She slowly moved her hands closer to Tsunade. Shizune 's eyes widden she almost yelled Mito to stop. However Tsunade' s face after Mito's chakra touched her, looked more comfortable. Tsunade 's wounds on the outside healed very slowly. However Tsunade knew that Mito was focusing on internal damage. She could feel that Mito was inexperienced, but that her chakra helped her a lot in healing. Tsunade immediately saw the potential of Mito as a med-nin. 

The anbus were standing still few meters away writing a report to Hokage and Jiraiya. Shizune was carefully watching every single of Mito's moves. She could see that Mito was threading carefully, but she could see that she had more experience than Mito, maybe she wasn't better but she was for sure more confident in her ability to heal. Mito soon stopped her healing saying :" that's is all I can do. Shizune you can take over." 

Shizune nodded her head and immediately started to heal. Mito headed towards Anbu. The Anbu stopped everything they were doing and gave Mito all of their attention. Mito slowly spoke with them about when they would head back to Konoha. They decided it would be the best in the morning. Mito said that that would need to be mentioned in report. The Anbu nodded and quickly finnished the report. Sending them with hawks. Tsunade spoked to Shizune :" I guess we are going to Konoha." 

Shizune smiled brightly saying:"yes, we are." 


	79. 79

3.pov 

Hokage read the reports he received from hawks. He was surprised by how quickly Mito firstly found Tsunade. Then when he received the next report he was troubled. Mito managed to convince Tsunade , literally beat some sense in Tsunade, and they would head out tomorrow back. Meanwhile Hokage didn't manage to do anything about situation here. Hokage was wondering if he was indeed getting to old for this. Mito said few times that he needed to find replacement soon. Hokage firstly thought she was joking or that she wanted to get rid of paperwork. But now it seemed like she thought it seriously. 

The journey back to Konoha was peaceful. It lasted for three days. Mito and anbus were mostly quiet and Tsunade and Shizune would talk between themselves. Shizune would occasionally asked a question directed to Mito. Mito would answer it honestly, but those answers were always short. Like when Shizune asked if she had medical training, Mito replied with, no i have special chakra so I only spent some time with Konoha med-nin to learn how to stop internal bleeding, but I only learned from them one day. Both Shizune and Tsunade were surprised by her answer. The usual time to learn those skills was around 3 months. 

However Tsunade was wondering what biju Mito was jinchuriki for, also she wondered how long this girl was in Konoha, she obviously trained under Jiraiya for some time, if she managed to summon a medium sized toad and that toad seemed to respect her. Tsunade also wondered how she managed to get ahold of Samehada, but she could not ask those questions without raising suspicion of having interest in Mito. Tsunade hoped that Mito would ask to be trained under her. 

Hokage was waiting for their arrival in front of Konoha gates, signaling that someone important was going to come. Minato was going to training grounds 3, and suddenly stopped to see Hokage exiting the village. Hokage turned in time to see him pass by. Hok called for Minato and Minato rushed towards him asking :"Is something wrong." 

The third shake his head and answered :" I am waiting for Mito to…" 

However he didn't even get to Finnish. Minato reacted :" Mito is coming back. That is great. If I may I would like to spread those news to her friends, they didn't get to see her departure so they are very anxious." 

Hokage nodded his head. He knew that warm welcome would be the best for both Mito, Shizune and Tsunade. 

Minato rushed to training grounds 3, saying :" I have good news. You see somebody Is returning from mission. "

Rin eyes sparked :" is it Mito - Chan." 

Minato nodded his head. Kakashi immediately lighted up. Obito was first to suggest :" should we inform the rest of teams." 

Rin was also for it, however Kakashi was already gone. Minato saw him exiting training grounds. Meanwhile both Rin and Obito headed to training grounds of team 6, team 4 and team Choza. Hayate reacted similar to Kakashi however not for same reason. Genma was surprised and excited, however he went to get Shisui, which he saw earlier strolling towards Uchiha clan district. Once he explained that Mito was coming both of them rushed to the gates. When they reached a crowd was huge. There were many shinobi and civilans, and surprisingly Hokage was there too. The civilians were spreading rumors about who was coming. And teams of genin once they managed to squeeze through crowd and be in front also started to wonder how important Mito's mission really was. And if it was dangerous. 

Hokage chuckled at most insane rumors like Hokage's lost child was returning or pregnant princess. Something in those lines. However none of rumors spoke about two princess coming. The first thing that was seen were 6 figures at least four of them wore all black outfits. One had green cloack and grey underdress, the last wore black cloack and grey underdress. The civilan started to chear when they recognized red hair. Mito stayed to wawe her hand as soon as she did the Anbu dissappeared and reappeared on gates. Hokage eyed them thinking that they still had long way to go to fit in society. But Tsunade could help with that. 

Genins tried to recognize the two persons behind her but they still had some distance and they could not recognize them from such distance. As they were walking closer. Orochimaru and Jiraiya appeared next to Hokage. Jiraiya mumbled :" it is really her. I didn't believe that this would work." Orochimaru just nodded. As the girls were getting closer more people were gathering around gates. 

Soon both Rins and Minato 's eyes bulged. They recognized Tsunade, Rin because Tsunade was obviously her role model and Minato personaly was introduced to Tsunade before she left Konoha. Soon the crowd started to cheer even louder. Mito spoke to Tsunade :" it seems you are very popular in Konoha." 

Tsunade replied :" so are you." 

Mito said :" Well I would probably be forgeten about if I stayed out of village like you did." 

Tsunade could see the look in Mito's eyes that said she didn't belong here. Tsunade wondered what was that about. 

They finally reached gates. Mito unsealed a scroll and carefully gave it to Hokage. That was her report. Hokage nodded his head and spoke to Tsunade :" Welcome home, dear Tsunade. I hope you can quickly fit back in." 

The crowd cheered loudly. Tsunade was impressed she could feel those feelings she had for this village from long ago, when she was genin, however she also could feel the feelings she had after growing up. She smiled and replied :" it is nice to be back." 

Hokage then gestured for her to follow him. However Tsunade watched Mito, who was quickly pulled in group of genins. Then Tsunade realized Mito was genin. She didn't have a chunin flak. Well she had lots things to talk with Hokage anyway. However something else caught her attention. One of boys looked like he worshiped her and there were three other boys standing around her. One she could recognize as Sakumoto son and one as Uchiha, the third one she couldn't recognize. However Mito reacted the most with that one. It was obvious how those boys felt about Mito. Hokage caught her gaze and hummed. It seemed like Mito impressed Tsunade too. 

Mito was pulled by Obito he was the only one brave enough to act. The others were trying to get her attention and to make her come to them. After Obito did this he was scolded by Rin. She said something among the line of how he was rude, and didn't you know who was that. Obito obliviously didn't know. Rin just held her head with arms and gave attention to Mito. 

Who was speaking to Hayate. Hayate said something among the lines, you should at least wake us up if you were going to leave early, you gave us a fright. Mito smiled saying :" Were you worried for me, you are such good friend, I should call you big brother." 

Hayate flushed red:" I don't deserve that title, you helped me more so I should call you big sister." 

Genma said :" but Hayate you are older." 

Mito smiled at Genma and then smirked toward Hayate :" You see, big brother fits more, even though you act more like a mom." 

Genma laughed and Hayate quickly hited him. While Mito said :" bad big brother, you do not hit innocent. "

Genma smiled at her. Hayate was looking between those two and decided to play along :" I won't allow Mito to date the guy who likes to mess up with me." 

Mito laughed :"oh, oh. Genma now you are in trouble." 

Genma started to beg Hayate for forgiveness. Meanwhile Kakashi and Shisui finally had time to talk with Mito. The teams were laughing so hard at skit in front of them that civilans wonder if they were normal. 


	80. Ch. 80

3.pov 

Tsunade followed Hokage to his office. On her way she was greated by both civilians and shinobi alike. She could feel like she belonged here. Jiraiya and Orochimaru were walking slightly behind her. She could feel them exchanging looks. Shizune was extremely excited, however she didn't show it. Tonton was gleaming. Soon they reached office. 

Hokage slowly sat down on his chair. Orochimaru and Jiraiya immediately stood behind him to his right and left. Which left three chairs empty. One was just next to Hokage's and two were in front of table. Tsunade wondered for who that chair was meant for. 

Hokage cleared his throat saying :" I am sorry, but things aren't that positive." 

Tsunade snorted :" I know, even though I am against of using my grandfathers genes for reviving my clan, that wasn't only reason for my return ." 

Both Orochimaru and Jiraiya asked :" Mito" 

Tsunade nodded her head. 

Hokage said :" that is fine, but I want to talk about Senju revival first." 

Tsunade nodded her head and said:" well I guess we can talk about it." 

Hokage started :" Did you think about starting family. If you did then we can immediately stop with this discussion." 

Tsunade nodded and said:" As a medic I know that having child at this age is risky, however it is possible, I am still 37 and extremely healthy." 

Hokage eyes softend :" so you can have children. And did you think about the possible partner. "

Jiraiya face was uncomfortable pained. He loved Tsunade, and hated the situation she was in, however he also hoped to hear his name said. 

Tsunade frowned :"I didn't think about that." 

Jiraiya face was again calm. Orochimaru was the next one to speak :" I must ask Tsunade, if you are ready for a child." 

Tsunade was confused and said:" I don't know, if won't be ready I will leave him to sensei." 

Jiraiya was immediately angry :" just like that, you would leave your child. Sensei is busy with things too. " 

Tsunade argued back:" he let this happen he can sacrifice his hat for that." 

Hokage cleared his throat again and asked:" Tsunade, would you let council choose a partner for you. "

Jiraiya was facing Hokage now :" Sensei you can't be serious. "

However Tsunade was louder:" Absolutely no. I won't be involved in any of their schemes." 

Mito could feel someone watching her from far away. She could feel that person hiding his chakra. Because it seemed like it was natural. She could feel something like earth and Water but they were combined. Meanwhile while her thoughts were there. Her body was in front of her apartment after finally being left alone to rest. Mito decided to follow her curiosity. She did find it suspicious that there was someone who could track her from such far place. She entered the forest. Ready for attack to come at her any moment even though she could feel that other person was only curious. 

Tsunade frowned :" Sensei, is there something different in village. It feels lighter. I don't know what to make out of it. 

" 

Hokage gasped and smiled :" excellent way to change mood. However we still did not clear everything about Senju matter." 

Tsunade snorted :"we can talk about that later, you knew that I still need to think about everything." 

Hokage nodded his head and said:" Fine, but I will be expecting you with decision in few days time. Now we will move on lighter matters." 

Tsunade relaxed. And finally smiled for the first time since entering the office. 

Jiraiya relaxed too. Orochimaru seemed to be bored and he sat on couch. 

Hokage eyed him but, his attention was on Tsunade :" What do you want to hear, Tsunade. "

Tsunade wondered for a second :" everything about Mito and changes in Konoha since I left, well most important ones." 

Hokage smiled briefly and started to talk about Mito his smile was getting bigger and bigger the more he talked about Mito. He talked about her parents , about her sensei, about her life before Konoha and lastly what she was doing while in Konoha. 

Tsunade could clearly see that Hokage was fond of Mito. His expression would be full of simpaty when he talked about her past. 

Tsunade was shocked with Mito past, and her revenge, because she could not feel anything like that in Mito. 

However she could feel that Hokage was letting some things out. 

Shizune was staying still in her chair. Her eyes wide open. She seemed to conflicted. She obviously liked Mito but she felt like she was prying into Mitos life to much. 

Hokage then started explaining how he found out about Danzo treasons. Tsunade could see that Hiruzen had still felt regret, however she could feel it was for something she couldn't get. The room was silent for few moments. Tsunade always hated that man. However she did not expect such thing to happen. She was extremely surprised by Mitos involvement. 

She was silent and Hokage finally started to speak again :" I was wondering if you would be able to lead Konoha hospital, and The T & I needs help in treating Root Anbu. You as a medic should know how to best recuperate them."

Tsunade eyes widden and she finally saw through facade of reviving her clan. The Village obliviously need her skills and her strength to appear strong. She learned about peace negotiation with Iwa. And immediately could see that while Hokage wasn't putting to much pressure on Senju matter, she could feel that he wanted to that she thinks about it. 

Mito eyes widdened. She saw a small boy. He looked to be around five or six years old. She could feel him staring at her. She seemed to recognize some of his features but couldn't put a name on him. The boy spoke slowly :" You feel like a home." 

Mito was surprised by those words, she wondered what that meant. The boy slowly approached her, clearly cautious but not afraid. Mito regained herself and asked softly:" can I know your name." 

The boys eyes widden only for a second and he quitely said:" name, i wasn't named, but I was called by many names, one of them was Tenzo, that one was used most often." 

Mito's eyes widden again as she proccesed information. Mito slowly came in close to the boy slowly reaching for him asking:" where have you been for last few weeks. "

The boy only answered when he felt Mito's hands reach his head :" I was on mission, in middle of it I felt that the seal was gone. I immediately was headed back. However I was far away and exhausted. I only reached headquarters yesterday. I didn't feel anybody there. I felt your chakra there, which calmed me." 

Mito nodded her head and asked :" why did it calm you. "

Tenzo only said:" feels like mine, but still slightly different. "

Mito nodded her head remembering that she too had water and earth affinity. Mito asked again :" I know that you are special. Your chakra tells it, but can you show it to me. "

The boy nodded and slowly around the two the grass and flowers started to bloom. Mito smiled at Tenzo and said :" I am Uzumaki Mito. I am going to take care of you for few days. Do you agree. "

The boy beamed but hesitantly asked :" will you tell Hokage about me." 

Mito smiled down to him and said :" I have to, but it doesn't mean that we will go there immediately. Tomorrow Hokage will be less busy and will have time. I still don't know everything about you and want to learn. I think that will be able to take care of you." 

Tenzo said:" thank you Uzumaki-San. "

Mito responded:" just Mito for now. Later on you can add whatever suffix you want. "

The two headed to Mito apartman. 


	81. Ch. 81

3.pov 

Tsunade frowned when she saw the civilan council come in office. It seemed they were egar to see her. However she was unpleased by their entering. She was about to leave the office. And suddenly they appeared. Hokage asked them what they want. Saying that the meeting was canceled and would be held in few days. 

Tsunade was pleased how Hokage reacted and she swiftly moved them out her way heading with Shizune to Senju clan compand. She got a message soon. Saying she would need to come to meeting too. 

Meanwhile Mito was carefully bathing Tenzo. She was having fun taking care of him

The boy was clearly comfortable with her. She absolutely didn't know what to think. She knew that Tenzo was experiment of Orochimaru. However she also knew that he did not know about him. Tenzo did say that he was six years old. And that he only recently wake up in the water. He obliviously was found by Danzo and Danzo took him in. However this also meant that Orochimaru was working against Konoha laws. And as such could be seen as a treason. While Mito didn't like Orochimaru as a person too much. She would rather have him as an ally then as an enemy. Mito didn't know if she should involve herself in this situation, but she was obviously already involved. 

The boy was obviously tired and he fell asleep as soon as he had finished his bath. Mito laid him on her bed and smiled. She wondered if Tenzo would need a rehabilitation. But she knew even if he did it would last shorter than rest of them. 

Mito carefully left her apartment and started to walk through village. She was in deep thoughts. However she reached where she planned to go. One of few places she kept avoiding. Orochimaru's main lab. It was almost midnight and this place was creapy. She knocked on the doors knowing that Orochimaru was in here. 

She could feel Orochimaru going towards the door. When he opened the door his expression was one of surprise. He clearly didn't expect her to come. 

Mito entered as soon as the door opened. She didn't wait for Orochimaru to ask her to enter. Mito headed inside quickly followed by Orochimaru, who calmly asked her:" what brings you here." 

Mito said :" Senju experiment" 

Orochimaru asked :" Are you interested" 

Mito nodded her head and spoke clearly :" But it seems you don't need my help. I wonder how do you have so much information already." she was going through the papers on table of Orochimaru table, she was watching for his expression. 

Orochimaru flinched at first but regained his calmness :"I was doing research for long time." 

Mito nodded her head saying :"for exactly

6 years, am I correct." 

Orochimaru eyes widden saying :" How do you know." 

Mito slowly said :" I am not accusing you of anything, I just want to say that I am against what you did, but I can't change that. I know it simply. A wood release child had come to me. "

Orochimaru eyes were huge his face was clearly saying that he didn't believe it. 

However Mito spoke before him:" the child is 6 years old. Was taken by Danzo after waking in tank full of water. He only waked up a half year ago. I presume you were on mission outside of village then." 

Orochimaru nodded his head :" I was, but even if I wasn't I had left that lab long ago. I thought of it as failed attempt. "

Mito nodded her head saying :" I know, but what do you think Hokage will say tomorrow when I bring Tenzo to him. I am not going to lose you as a ally. So I am warning you. After all I decided to teach you that jutsu. "

Orochimaru smirked :" you want me to create a backstory on the kid. "

Mito nodded her head :" I will bring Tenzo tomorrow to you. And we will hear what you will tell us. Hokage doesn't need to learn the whole truth. "

Orochimaru liked this girl even more now. While she was bright and pure, she clearly knew about darkness too. She even could work in it. 

Mito spoke then :" however you will do me a favor too. "

Orochimaru gaze at her eyes and asked :" what is it. "

Mito answered :" I know you won't like it. But you will support me when I recommend that Hokage resigns and that Minato takes his place." 

Orochimaru face slightly twisted :" and if I don't. "

Mito answered :" I won't actually do anything, but Hokage will still chose him over you. And then I will tell Minato everything you did. "

Orochimaru nodded his head at the threat. Hokage clearly trusted Mito more, and Orochimaru was still under slight suspicion because his contact with Danzo. He didn't have a choice he accepted. 

Mito left soon after leaving Orochimaru to think about back up story. And an idea plopped in his mind. A perfect plan. 

Mito entered her apartment and slowly reached the bed room. She slowly walked to the bed. She could see that Tenzo was having a nightmare. However the closer she got the the calmer the boy looked. Suddenly his eyes opened on verge of tears. Mito didn't know what to do. The boy however answered that with simple taping the bed. He wanted to sleep next to her. Mito sighed softly and laid down next to him. The boy was still stiff next to her. But over time his hands slowly reached her. Mito huged him and Tenzo returned. He felt immediately in deep slumber. Mito followed shortly. 

Hokage was still in his office. He knew that Mito would come tomorrow and he had a lot of things to discuss. And with few looks she gave to him he could see she had too. Hokage almost forgot about the paperwork in few days Mito was gone and now he had to clean it as much as he could. This way Mito wouldn't be to mad at him. 

He knew that Mito could probably help him think through a solution for Iwa negotiations. However he feared to tell her about Kiri one. He finally quited the paperwork saying :"I am to old for this." 

Meanwhile Minato and Kushina were still doing their research. Well, they only went to every single word Mito said to them to see if she spoke in codes other times. 

Kushina after not finding anything went to sleep leaving Minato alone. He could that he was getting closer and closer to hint but he too was to tired. He didn't speak with Mito for days which decreased his chances of gathering information or clues. 

Mito had a dream, which was weird, she usually didn't have those, either she wouldn't have dreams at all or they would be nightmares about her past. However this time it was a dream, and funny enough it a dream in which she was surrounded by children. Tenzo was there too but the rest of kids were unrecognizable. One child had a red hair Meanwhile rest had a brown. Hayate was watching them from tree. The three children were happily playing on the grass. Then suddenly a older blond boy jumped. The kids immediately running to hug him. The child name was Naruto. His face was the one Mito wanted to see the most. The next thing she saw was Minato and Kushina following Naruto. The red head girl shouted Aunt Kushina, uncle Minato. And two brown haired boys followed. 

Mito dream was nice, she didn't notice she was smiling through whole thing. Only Tenzo voice woke her up :" Did you dream a good dream too." 

Mito answered :" I did, but I didn't get it to much." 

Tenzo nodded his head slowly saying :" me ether." 

Mito wonder if they had the same dream only to shake her head at ridiculous thought. 


	82. 82

3.pov 

Mito took Tenzo by his small hand. It was almost dawn. Not many shinobi were out right now, so it was perfect time for her to head to Orochimarus labs. She slowly spoke to Tenzo :" Tenzo - kun, do you know Orochimaru - sama." 

Tenzo stiffed :" I know, he is the one who created me. He is someone I can't trust." 

Mito nodded her head :" Well, yes. But I and you know that having him as a enemy is worse than having him as ally. So we are going to him right now, he will help you while he helps himself. So you don't need to worry about betrayel. "

Tenzo only nodded his head, gripping harder Mito's hand. He was obliviously scared. But Mito knew that this was the best action she could pull right now. 

Soon they were in front of the lab. Tenzo was hiding himself behind Mito while she knocked on the door. This time Orochimaru was faster, he immediately said :" come in." and while Mito and Tenzo entered, he watched the streets, luckily nobody was there. Orochimaru noticed Tenzo. The boy looked like he was underdeveloped. It seemed like he didn't eat enough. Orochimaru had to ask Mito and Tenzo :" Do you mind if I check your health Tenzo - kun." firstly looking at Tenzo then at Mito. Tenzo was startled with question and looked at Mito. Mito only nodded her head and Tenzo hesitantly said :" yes." with quiet voice. 

Orochimaru then gestured Tenzo to climb the table which was filled with instruments. Mito saw hesitantion in Tenzo's eyes and lifted him up. The boy only glared at her saying :"I could do that myself." however he stopped moving once Orochimaru came closer. Orochimaru was in his science mode, when he would look at everything carefully. The few minutes passed and Orochimaru smiled at Tenzo saying :" You are fine, it seemes like the only problem your body has is that is malnutritioned. Otherwise you are fine." he then left some space that Tenzo could climb down the table. The boy immediately headed to Mito, but this time he didn't hide behind her, seeing that Orochimaru didn't do anything wrong right now and Mito did trust the man to some extent. 

The atmosphere in lab changed from wary to almost comfortable. Mito finally breaking the silence :"Did you came with the background for Tenzo - kun." 

Orochimaru said :" yes I did. I think it is the best if fault would go to Danzo, the bastard is dead and cannot defend himself." 

Mito nodded her head. 

Orochimaru continued :" we will say that Danzo experimented on orphans. And that he had a man who was excellent at science. We did not find who he was, but we are sure the man isn't alive anymore. I will say that I was given those papers and researched them. That Danzo gave them to me. However I didn't take at look at them knowing that I wouldn't betray sensei. I only found about them yesterday and then you and I found the boy, who just returned from a mission outside of Konoha. "

Mito nodded her head, saying :" I guess that is fine by me. How about you Tenzo-kun. Do you have any problems or questions. "

Tenzo stiffed and asked :" what if Hokage asks me about my missions. "

Mito answered :" Then tell him the truth. "

Tenzo nodded his head. 

Meanwhile while the young boy asked the girl those questions. Orochimaru was in his science mode and writed a list of meals Tenzo should follow because of his malnutrition. The young boy was confused at first glace but he said :" thank you." 

The trio headed to Hokage office,knowing he had just entered the tower. It was still early in the morning, but the village started to wake up. Soon they reached the office. Mito politely knocked on the doors. Hokage voice could be heard :" come in." 

His face lites up when he saw Mito opening the doors, then his eyes saw Orochimaru, he wondered why did these two come together, but he also could hear third footsteps, probably of young child, however he couldn't see the child, but could see that Mito's clothes were to tight around her legs indicating that the child was holding himself for her pants from the behind. 

Mito slowly took Tenzo's hand and made him stood in front of her. Hokage didn't recognize the child. While he didn't know civilians children he knew every shinobi. And this child was dressed like one. His first thought was a spy. However Mito spoke first :" it seems like we found one more Root." 

Hokage gasped :" But he seems to be at least showing emotions." both Orochimaru and Mito nodded their heads. Mito mumbled :" no wonder, his genes were taken from one of most dramatic persons." however Hokage didn't question that. 

Mito spoke :" Orochimaru - sama and I found him yesterday in the evening. I felt his special chakra signal and he seemed to found my signal as interesting too. Orochimaru-sama was helping me with some research. I felt Tenzo-kun staring at me from forrest, and I was curious about his presence so I and Orochimaru headed towards him. When the boy saw us he referred to my chakra as a home explaining he could feel it in root headquarters from our battle with Danzo. "

Hokage seemed confused but lisented, only asking when Mito finnished :" You said a special chakra signal. Can you describe it. "

Mito nodded her head :" Tenzo has water and earth affinity, just like me, however his affinity are more combined and that the reason they gave special feeling but they isn't the only thing. Tenzo - kun has a kekkei genkai, a wood release one."

Hokage tensed, the silence filled the room for few minutes. He wondered a lot of this only managing to ask:" How. "

This time Orochimaru answered pulling out the papers of his research and said:" Danzo gave me this when he tried to invite me in Root. I didn't even read it because I at that moment was already working with you." Orochimaru started to explain what he found, about that scientist, and that the boy was obliviously only successful attempt. 

Hokage had angry expression at his face. He was angry because even when he get rid of Danzo, Danzo proved to be unloyal to him, and his trust was obliviously misplaced. However Hokage quickly realized that he frightened the young boy, Mito called him Tenzo, and he calmed down. His expression softend asking the boy:" Tenzo - kun, right." 

The boy only nodded behind Mito. 

Hokage continued :" could you please confirm everything and what kind of missions did you take." 

Tenzo slowly let go of Mito and said:" everything is true, I usually was sent on to spy missions, I would spy the candidates for root. Danzo wanted only special people in, the last mission was at the orphanage outside of Konoha. Danzo was interested in two people there Yakushi Nono and Kabuto. They are talented in medical jutsu. Danzo noticed that those two would most likely join Konoha forces and he wanted them for himself. "

Hokage nodded in his understanding. However he still wondered if he should tell Tsunade about the boy. This complicated many things. 

Hokage though Mito would solve most of his troubles, but didn't expect that she would bring him such huge problem. 

Mito saw that Hokage was deaply lost in his thoughts so she cought to get his attention, which worked Mito said:" Since Tenzo seems to like my chakra, I wish to take care for him for few days, that will give you enough time to think about this." 

Hokage saw that Tenzo relaxed. So Hokage approved, at least she bought him some time think and talk about this with Tsunade. But he also knew that civilan council wouldn't be pleased with one child. 

Mito then took one of chairs in front of the desk and put it next to hers, she sit one hers and patted the other one for Tenzo to sit on. Hokage was surprised. But Mito spoke before he could say anything :" i belive you lazed around while I was gone. And I know you want my advices." 

Orochimaru sat down on the couch, carefully watching Tenzo. He couldn't believe that the boy was successful attempt. He liked the boy, because he obliviously knew the darkness and was clinging onto the brightest person in village. He also liked Mito, but he liked her differently, she was a puzzle and Tenzo was his creation. Only person he liked more than these two would be Anko, but that's because she at first was puzzle than she became something similar to his creations. 


	83. 83

3.pov 

Hokage cleared his throat and began to talk about how the negotiations with Iwa weren't going smoothly as he wished. 

Mito answered :" Well, that is because you aren't pressuring them, you left them too much space to breathe. I may have solution, and you will like it." 

Hokage gasped at how quickly she responded, he herd something similar from Nara clan head. 

Mito continued:" Did you think that your image as Profesor is still respected outside of Konoha. I will say that Kiri isn't afraid of you at all and neither is Iwa. Iwa has that stubborn Onoki who is only afraid of 2 people right now." Mito stopped to see if Hokage was following her. He was but his face had a confused expression. 

Orochimaru then said:" I always thought that he feared only Raikage. "

Mito nodded her head and said:" that is true, however after Kannabi bridge he fears one person from Konoha and that is Yellow Flash or Minato." 

Hokage eyes sparkled with intrest:" And what do you suggest Mito. "

Mito slowly smirked:" leave the negotiations to Minato, and make him Hokage candidate. "

Hokage quickly glanced at Orochimaru to see his expression. However he was surprised to see Orochimaru calm. Orochimaru spoke when he caught the glance :" Mito-San is right, we need to make them fearful, Minato is the best solution. But for that you need to call Daimyo and make a new council." 

Hokage nodded his head. Mito cut him off in his musings :" Orochimaru - sama would you like to be there. I think that council should have sanins in them. Or at least a representative of them. "

Hokage wondered what would that contribute. Then it hit him the council would be strong unity of Konoha preventing from another shinobi like Danzo. 

Orochimaru spoke next :" if sensei agrees, I wouldn't mind. "

Mito then asked :" Hokage - sama, why do I have a feeling you are hiding something from me." 

Hokage stiffed and the whole room got awkward. 

Mito slowly spoke:" I saw a letter from Kiri." 

Hokage gasped :"How I am sure I hid it." 

Mito smirked :" a little bird told me where you hide things." 

Hokage was confused and then realized that he hidden it in a seal Mito placed in desk. 

Mito spoke:" I couldn't read it but I know it is there." 

Hokage finally answered :" they are threatening, they want you to come back to Kiri. "

Mito smirked :" and how many days do you have to reply." 

Hokage answered :" still 2 weeks." 

Mito nodded her head :" if you immediately change Minato to lead negotiations, you could have a treaty just in time. And besides you are already sending shinobi on border." 

Hokage nodded asking :" Do you think that they will back down because we will be at peace with Iwa." 

Mito nodded her head :" it is possible, because Iwa is still at war with them so to them it would seem like we alied with Iwa to destroy them and they know that there are week right now, even if they before didn't have Sanbi jinchuriki now they now Konoha has two. Once they realize that they will probably ask for return of Samehada, and will let me go. " 

Hokage wondered :" Are you sure that would happen. "

Mito shake her head :" not really this is only speculation, but is logical to some extent. Kiri would sigh the peace and request Samehada, they will probably ask me join but Minato would not allow that so I would return the Samehada in our request of peace." 

Hokage nodded his head:" Well if you say so. Did you wish to speak about anything else. "

Mito stopped for a minute wondering if there was anything. She couldn't remember if there was. :" maybe I did but I kinda forgot about it. I will probably remember in few days. So how did it go with Tsunade - sama. "

Hokage eyes softend :" I went as well as it could. She said that she would think about possible partners. And refused that council would be involved in that. "

Mito nodded her head :" I am surprised that she reacted that way, but I am not surprised that she shunned civilian council. But is it possible that she isn't considering Jiraiya - sama.,"

Both Orochimaru and Hokage coughed, surprised at the question. 

Mito asked:" What, did you really think that I didn't know he was in love for her. Especially because every one of main charactera is somehow based on her, well expected the one on his first book." 

Hokage whised :" Did you read his books, Mito-Chan." 

Mito shake her head:" no, I didn't, I saw them in library and some shinobi talked about it. Even they mentioned Tsunade and Jiraiya himself spoke about her when we trained. Well he thought I wasn't listening." 

Hokage spoke :" that is for Tsunade to decide." 

Mito let it go and continued her work. Finally she could hear Tenzo's stomach growing. And she decided to take a pause. Orochimaru had already went home. Tenzo gave her a list. And she wondered what would be best to eat right now. And decided they would go to the restaurant in which she occasionally visited with Kushina. 

Hokage let them go, he had home packed bento from his lovely wife. 

Mito and Tenzo walked through village hand in hand. The villagers greated the two with kindness. On the way to restaurant, or just in front of the restaurant Mito and Tenzo ran at Kushina and Minato. It was already passed noon. So Minato team was already done with training, or with first half of it. 

Tenzo hid behind Mito again coming in contact with strangers even if he knew the persons from Danzo, he still wasn't comfortable with anyone besides Mito. Kushina obliviously wonder whose child was that but she noticed that boy wasn't coming at of his shelf. Mito asked :" would you like to have lunch with us, Minato - San, Kushina - San." Minato eyes sparked, he could finally get something out of Mito. 

Tenzo was still hiding even when they entered the restaurant. Mito let Kushina and Minato to choose the table. They seated themselves first. Mito slowly came with Tenzo in front of her. Tenzo managed to sit himself. And when Mito sat next to him he wanted to hide again. Mito interduced :" this is Tenzo, he will stay with me for few days." she then waited for Minato and Kushina to interduce themselves. The dou did it carefully and Tenzo stopped hiding. 

Kushina wondered how was it possible that Mito was so good with children. But Minato took a notice that she was reading a list. She pointed to Tenzo saying:" what do you think." the boy only nodded his head. 

When she ordered the food for herself and Tenzo. Minato noticed that she ordered the same to probably comfort Tenzo. And he noticed that the meal was balanced for malnutrition. The boy did seem to be on the skinny side. 

Mito ate at slow pace allowing Tenzo to eat at same speed. She suddenly spoke to Minato probably sensing his gaze :" oh, right you will probably have to go to Hokage office with me after the meal. You will be super busy in next few days. I won't mind training with team 7."

That came from nowhere, so he asked :"Is something wrong." 

Mito shake her head:" no not really, it is just that Hokage wants to speed something and you are best option for that." 

Kushina exclaimed :" is it something dangerous." 

Mito stilled :" Well it isn't supposed to be dangerous, but anything can happen in shinobi world." 

Kushina nodded her head:" I geuss so. "

Tenzo then spoke :" but wouldn't it be better if Kushina - San took care of team 7, Mito - Chan has a lot of things to do." 

Mito 's face was red:" I really did say that you could pick suffix, but to take one that Hokage uses." 

Kushina was laughing hard at mito' s expression. Minato then saw that boy was obliviously a shinobi and smart kid. Minato then turned to Kushina and said :" if you could it would be awesome. I am sure Mito and you will arrange your time tables. "

Kushina immediately stopped laughing :" You are doing it on purpose now. You know they won't listen to me." 

Minato said:" don't make an excuse for your laziness." 

Kushina shirked:" who is lazy. I train every day for 6 hours. "

Tenzo spoke quietly :" impressive, to think she is so strong with only that much of training daily. "

Mito nodded her head. Kushina was boiling :" and how much time do you train daily. "

Mito tried to stop Tenzo from speaking, however he dodged her hand which was supposed to cover his mouth, he answered :" usually around 10 to 12 hours, but that was because my chakra coils aren't that advanced yet. "

Mito laughed :" he is joking, right Tenzo." 

And Tenzo only look at her seriously. 

Minato eyes were huge. Kushina was gaping like a fish in the air. Mito facepalmed. Mumbling :" there goes your cover as a normal child. " then she spoke to Tenzo :" I will show you training grounds I usually use. You will get bored at Hokage office again. But only for 4 hours, okay, when that time passes come to me for light meal and then you can continue and then wait for me there, okay. " the boy smiled brightly and saying :" okay. "


	84. Ch. 84

3.pov 

Minato saw that Mito was getting ready to leave with Tenzo, but he didn't gather any new information about Naruto. So he asked :" Are you getting ready for babysitting." 

Mito looked confused at him and said :" huh, I don't want any d-rank missions if you are talking about that." she took Tenzo hand and headed to Sarutobi training grounds after saying goodbye to both Kushina and Minato. 

Minato was disappointed he didn't learn anything from Mito and he stood confused at restaurant. Then after thinking for about five minutes. Mito walked in restaurant again saying :" oh, I forgot to take you to Hokage office." she pulled Minato hand with smile. Minato was still confused, but his heart was calm, if Mito believed and trusted him, he probably wasn't an enemy of that child. 

Kushina followed them to Hokage office and then she was sent to train team 7.

Hokage was finally done with his pause and he could hear silence. Mito usually returned before him. But he geussed she was taking care of young boy. He heard a knock. And he said come in. He wasn't surprise to see Mito, but to think she would bring Minato with her, her reason was obviously, Hokage realized that Tenzo wasn't with her so he had to ask. "Mito-Chan, where is Tenzo-kun." 

Mito answered :" ah, he is training at the training grounds you left for me. He said that he trained a lot so he was bored in office." 

Hokage chuckled :" who isn't to be honest." 

Mito shake her head :" You aren't supposed to say that. Oh, I brought Minato - San here, as I said it would the best if he starts now. "

Seeing that attention was diverted on him, he finally spoke:" Hokage - sama, if I may know what kind of missions are we talking about." 

Hokage nodded his head :" let me get straight to the point here, I want you to handle Iwa negotiations. That won't be the only important thing to happen to you. I consider you highly qualified for Hokage position. So to prove to myself and daimyo, you will use this negotiation as a stepping stone. As I am sure you will handle it well. Am I willing to announce you as my possible successor. "

Minato was so surprised, he almost fainted on the spot. He was frozen on the spot. Mito wawed her hands in front of him, made some goofy faces but Minato didn't react at all. Mito then said:" he is broken, should we ask Kushina to take this mission, oh wait then we would have two broken powerhouses." 

Hokage was clearly amused by Mito. But Mito was soon bored so she kicked Minato in the leg saying:" Get it together. Hokage is waiting." 

Minato finally blinked, and gasped :" that was for real, of course I will try my best to complete these negotiations." 

Mito then nodded her head and said:" that is the spirit, work hard because the village needs this negotiation over as soon as possible." 

Minato asked :" do I have a set time to finish. "

Hokage shakes his head:" no, you see we wish to be over with this in two weeks but we only need to sign peace keeping document and then we would talk about everything else. You must noticed tensions that are coming from Kiri. "

Minato nodded his head:" I see you want to frighten them. But if I may know why do they wish to attack us. "

Mito answered that:" because they found out I am here, they claim me as Kiri jinchuriki. "

Minato looked close at Mito :" does that mean we have a spy." 

Mito answered :" probably not, it is most likely doing of Black Zetsu, but that doesn't mean that Kiri is allied with him , he must manipulated them. "

Minato then saw that Hokage was shocked she didn't say anything about this to Hokage obliviously. So Minato asked her :" do you realize what that means. Black Zetsu is declaring war on you and you don't seem to care. "

Mito nodded her head and said:" I realize, but Black Zetsu isn't ready to start the war himself and knowing third Mizukage I know he will stop when he realizes that he doesn't have a chance. I geuss I will have to return Samehada to them as peace offering." 

The room then was filled with sounds of Hokage explaining to Minato what is expected of him in negotiations. Mito was doing" her" paperwork. When the door was knocked on and Tenzo head came first from the door. Mito was surprised how quickly the time flew. Her shift was done and she decided to quietly exit the room. Mito took Tenzo to nearby restaurant and had light dinner and this time went with Tenzo to train. She first was watching him train. Then she too trained and later on she asked him if she could learn wood release. Tenzo was surprised by that question and said:" Well, since you have both affinities and are realeted to Senju clan it is quite possible to learn it, but it will be hard, even for me it was hard." 

Mito nodded her head:" I see. But you can show me the beginners steps, right." 

Tenzo slowly nodded and started to explain the simplest jutsu it was e - rank, which caused flowers to bloom and grow. It was mostly used to trap people. Tenzo demsotrated the hand seals it was only a snake sign and he described that chakra inside body should be fused together, but not 50-50, water should be less than earth chakra, because obviously tree grows from earth filled with enough water. 

Mito was confused at first but when she tried she could make some sense of it. Obliviously nothing had happened. But Tenzo nodded his head saying she was doing everything right and that soon she could grow some flowers. And by saying soon he meant a month from now. Mito smiled at him. It was time for dinner and then later for sleep. 

Meanwhile team 7 was training hard under Kushina. They didn't know why sensei was called to Hokage office and they also knew that Kushina didn't know either. She did seem concerned but she did keep repeating Mito words:" nothing dangerous." Kushina could see that team 7 had improved a lot in few weeks. Rin was obliviously training the hardest. She was getting some muscles and she looked to becoming more confident with herself and her team. She was obliviously moving from her crush on Kakashi. And those two were becoming good friends. Mostly talking about training and Mito. Obito was doing his best too. However he was more hesitant to talk with Rin. He still bickered with Kakashi, but now you could hear fondnest in their voices, sometimes they would fight but Rin would stop them before the fight would get serious. Obito at the end of training had a troubled look on his face and he headed straight to Kushina. 

Kushina had to ask :" what is wrong Obito - kun." 

Obito looked hesitant to speak:" I, I don't know what to do, I don't think I could hold it any longer." 

Kushina looked confused :" hold what any longer." 

Obito :" Kushina - San, I am thinking about confessing to Rin, but I always freak out and don't say anything. I want to get this fear of being rejected. Even if I know she will reject me I don't want to wait any longer." 

Kushina understood:" Then do you want me to help you. "

Uchiha boy looked at her and asked :" How. "

Kushina said :" Well how about this, tommorow I will buy you some time alone with her alone, you just need to confess and say that you would wait for her response." 

Obito wasn't all in:" I don't know Kushina - San." 

Kushina had a spark lit in her eyes :" if you don't do it tomorrow, I will make you run with Guy - kun for three weeks. "

Obito exclaimed :" what I was asking for help and now you are threatening me. That isn't fair." 

The rest of team 7 heard that a looked at direction of Obito and Kushina. Asking is evething arlight. 

Obito then said :" Fine I will do it. "

Kushina then said that she would send a message to Obito about the changes about who would train them. Saying that Mito maybe come few days. 


	85. Ch. 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was unexpected. And I think I need some holy water after writing it.

3.pov 

Kushina was tired when she returned to her home. She could feel that Minato wasn't back, so she was worried but she decided to think about Obito. She knew that Minato would tell her if something bad was going on. She wondered how Rin would react. She knew that she wouldn't just accept the conffesion, but she wondered if Rin would straight of rejected him or would she think about it over time. Kushina hoped for later one. She knew that Obito had problems with himself because he thought nobody liked him. Well those did lessened since Mito came in. But they were still present, most probably because Uchiha clan was looking down on him for being half bread. 

Minato finally came home before her thoughts became too dark. He looked extremely happy and excited,, every bit of worry was gone from Kushina seeing that expression. He looked super cute right now at least in her eyes. She rushed to great him, however before she could hug him, he grabbed her waist and started to spin around the room. Kushina laughed, because she never felt him this exectided, well she could remember him being this excited when they move together in this house, Minato slowly kissed her on lips. She could feel his grin. While she loved this kind of attention she still didn't know what was going on. She did not want to let go of him so she carefully and quietly asked:" what was this, is something good happening." Minato relaxed his hold on her ready to start explaining. However Kushina didn't let go and saying :" can you explain while holding me like this." 

Minato chuckled:" I can do more than that if you want to." as he grabbed her ass. Kushina flushed red, she came closer to him, pressing herself against him. She could hear Minato breath speed up. He picked her up saying :" I got very important mission, luckily I will be staying in village but I won't have time to train my team the whole time." he puted Kushina on kitchen table, and they started to kiss passionately. Kushina managed to speak in between kisses :" what kind mission makes you this excited. "

Minato looked her straight in eyes and answered :" it is not the mission but what comes after I am done with it." he let Kushina to process that as he started to remove his jonin vest. Kushina could feel the heat radiating from him. Kushina asked :" and what is that." 

Minato stopped undressing and smirked :" if I everything goes well, then I will be next Hokage and you will become first Lady." Kushina stopped working. Litterly but only for few seconds exclaiming:" what." she then finally realized that Minato was shirtless in front of her. He looked perfect, no longer cute but rather handsome. She could feel his fingers on her lower abdomen. She helped him with removing her shirt. As soon as shirt was gone, Minato one hand reached her breast while the other back of her head. They began to kiss again. This time they weren't stopping to talk. Minato was squzing her left breast making her moan. In blink of the eye, her bra was gone, moments later she could feel Minato hand returned to back of her head. She had her hand on Minato shoulders. Minato slowly moved from her lips kissing her neck and lowering his head. He finally was kissing her nipples, the left one first meanwhile he squeezed her right now. Kushina hands were now in his hair,she would pulled them when she would moan loudly. Soon she could feel Minato hand going lower and lower stopping on her pants. She looked down and saw Minato with puppy eyes looking at her, pleading for her to help him move them. And they were gone, just like that. His fingers traced her underwear while his mouth were on her right nipple. She was getting impatient. So she pulled him closer Minato stopped sucking and looked confused at her. Kushina lowered her hands reaching for Minato pants, or the belt on them. She was kissing him as she undid it. His pant were gone now too. His eraction could be seen. 

Just like he was teasing her before now she was doing the same, and the look In Minato eyes was getting her pleased too. However Minato soon had enough of it as he leaned forwards making Kushina lay on the table. He was teasing both of them by rubbing his boxers over her underwear. 

Kushina managed to speak:" bedroom." 

And just with those words Minato picked her up passiontly kissing her on the way to bedroom and just as they came in bedroom both of them were complitly naked. Minato laid Kushina on her back her hair was all over the bed making everything look more beautiful. Kushina was beautiful, the night was beautiful. He moved, stepping carefully on the bed Kushina welcomed him, while this wasn't their first doing it never has it felt like this ultimate bliss. Minato was carefully coming closer, Kushina was spreading her legs for him, only him, future Hokage. He entered carefully lisenting to Kushina moans and calling his name, saying things like forth Hokage. He would occasionally kiss her, their tounges battling in Kushina mouth. Minato started to move slowly taking advantage of Kushina moans, he entered her mouth with his tongue exploring it. Kushina was moaning loudly making his tongue vibrate. He finally let her breathe. She had glasy look in her eyes which made her look even more attractive. 

Minato started to move faster over the time, after few minutes Kushina started to shout :"Yellow Flash" to encourage him to speed up. Minato smirked evily and started to thurst into her fast and deep, her moans were super loud that Minato thought privacy seals couldn't contain them. However he didn't stop he continued, moving faster and faster. And he suddenly stopped. Kushina took that as he chance she pulled herself up she was sitting on Minato's lap, his dick still inside her, her legs surrounded him, her hands on his neck they eyse meeting each other. She kissed him and started to move her hips. Taking control. Minato let her have some fun for few minutes and then he put his large and soft hands on her hips, moving them dowards making his dick reach unbelievable far in Kushina. Kushina obliviously had lost it on those movements. Her moans were driving Minato crazy. He was getting fired up again. Kushina suddenly pushed his upper body down. Having a wide smirk cross her face, licking her lips. And she started to ride Minato in this position. Minato firstly looked at her face but the moved to her large breasts, he played with them again. And when he finally stopped and lowered his eyes he could see that not all of his dick was inside of Kushina so he again puted his hands on her hips and moved her dowards with force. Kushina was again screaming in pleasure. 

However she was done she quickly pulled Minato hand from her hips, she stopped moving her hips Minato's dick deep in her and she puted his hands behind his head leaning on him, her breasts on his muscular chest. She was laying down on him his dick in her twitching. Minato was close. He never had cummed in her so this was surprised she was obviously trying to stop him from cumming outside. She slowly squeezing her pussy making it harder for him to hold in. 

Minato cummed, Kushina pussy over flowed, however she didn't look like she cared all that much. He was hugging her. They didn't move for few minutes. Staying quiet until suddenly Kushina said:" Well since I will be first Lady I geuss I will have to train you in enduring high pressure." as she said that she started to move again on his dick. Minato was surprised he couldn't respond only moans reached his lips. Kushina was obviously taking most of the situation and both of them enjoined it. After round two Kushina had taken a shower then she brought dinner to bedroom, while Minato cleaed the room and had taken his shower. While they ate they talked more about the mission Minato was taking. Kushina understood, he was going to be in basement most of time. 


	86. 86

3.pov 

  


  


  


  


  


  


Kushina was getting ready for a morning training with team 7. Minato had explained what they were doing and what he wanted to see from them. Kushina had a sent a message to Obito. Making him ready for a plan. Or at least she hoped so. 

  


  


  


  


Uchiha compand

  


  


  


The message came in early morning at least to Obito. He still had tendency to be late, but it was getting better. However today he didn't even sleep waiting for message. He at first didn't know how to react. He was glad that it would be done for, but he still was freaking out. He headed out of his home in hurry. 

  


  


  


  


When he was on the streets of compand he came a cross Uchiha Fugaku and Itachi. He had to stop and great the next clan head and his son. Obito was trying to be polite as much as possible. While he didn't believe that Fugaku hated him, the whole clan had attitude towards half bread Uchiha. However he was surprised by sudden acceptance and kindness coming from Fugaku who even introduced Itachi to him. Fugaku asked mostly about Mito and team 7. Seeming more interested in Mito. Itachi, the five old boy asked :"Is Mito, the one Shisui talked about." Obito hesitated but answered :" Shisui confessed to her." 

Seeing that both Uchiha were interested in that he wondered if he should have told them. Fugaku asked :" and what did she tell him." 

Obito answered honestly :" she said to give her time. "

Fugaku nodded his head expecting something similar. Fugaku then said his goodbye clearly he was in a hurry. 

Obito wonder if something happened during the Uchiha clan festival. He had come to celebrate but as a half bred he wasn't allowed to come too close to main family, he knew that traditionaly the Uchiha festival was held so that the clan head could show of his heir and slowly let him take control of clan. He wondered if Fugaku would soon become a clan head, the current one was getting old, he also wondered if there would be changes in Uchiha clan during this time. 

  


  


  


However he soon realized that he was wasting time. He was still early but if he doesn't move for few more minutes he would be late. He started running to his training grounds, happy because he clearly his day has begun good.

  


  


  


  


  


  


Obito came first at training grounds, and behind him was Kushina. The Kakashi and Rin came at same moment talking about taijutsu stance. Kushina started talking while they were stretching. She explained that Minato was on very important diplomatic mission and that while he was in village he didn't have much time to train them so instead she and Mito sometimes would train them. 

  


  


  


  


When they finnished stretching Kushina called Kakashi to talk about his new training method Minato picked for him. Leaving Rin and Obito alone. Obito looked at Rin, he knew he couldn't hesitate no more. However Rin seemed clueless and was eagerly waiting for her new training method. 

Obito finally broke silence after minutes of watching Kakashi and Kushina talk. :" Rin-Chan, can i ask you for a minute of your time." 

Rin looked at him confused, she never heard him speak like that so she said:" yes," 

Obito slowly begun :" I don't know if you have noticed, but everybody else did, that I liked you since academy, so I finally gathered courage to say it, I don't expect you to answer me immediately, even if you are sure that you don't like me, just answer me after some time. Okay. "

Rin was surprised, she didn't really know how to respond :" I didn't know, I honestly don't think that I am ready for anything that is connected with dating but I will have your confession in mind when I will be ready."

  


  


  


  


Kushina then called Rin to explain to her her training method and then it was time for Obito. Kushina relaxed after hearing that Obito conffesed and Rin's reaction. Kushina wondered how would this affect their teamwork. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


Meanwhile in Hokage office stood Mito, Tsunade, Shizune and little Tenzo who had clinged to Mito when he felt two chakra signals entered the Hokage office. To say that Tsunade was speechless seeing that Mito and young boy were sitting so close to Hokage and helping him work. They didn't knock so that was what scared the young boy. Tsunade could catch one of the last words Hokage spoke to Mito :"...., yes the letter was sent to Daimyo, he will meet us in month when the council will be ready." 

And after that Hokage's attention turned to Tsunade, saying :" Tsunade - Chan, at least I thought you would knock." 

Mito mumbled:" at least she is better than Jiraiya. "

The boy seemed to be calm down after listening Mito's whispers. Mito then picked the boy in her and sitted him in her chair. Giving his chair to Shizune to sit. Only did she then notice that Tenzo was walking behind her obliviously still shy. So she had to interduce him to medic dou. 

She pulled him in front of herself saying :" This is Tenzo - kun." 

Tenzo looked at two newcomers with curiosity. Shizune barely kept the sequel saying :" nice to meet you i am Shizune." the boy nodded his head slowly and then his eyes landed on Tsunade, who was surprised to see his eyes, she remembered something about those eyes, she thought she saw them before, but ignored it. Interducing herself :" I am Senju Tsunade, it is nice to meet you." the boy seemed to recognize her name his eyes sparkled for a moment and he finally looked at Mito how just nodded her head at him. Tsunade was confused she could clearly see that those two did not need a words to communicate and she knew that Mito never spoke about this boyy before so she wondered who exactly this Tenzo was. However she did not come here for that

Tommorow was a council meeting where there would be discussion about Senju matter. 

  


  


  


Mito took Tenzo and sitted him down in her lap. Tenzo was carefully playing with her hair trying not to cause pain. Hokage finally spoke :" Tsunade did you decide about the Senju matter. If you aren't then there isn't much I can do for you." 

Tsunade nodded her head :" I couldn't find anybody suitable enough. However I was going to ask for your opinion on few people." 

Mito looked at Hokage in wonder if he wouldn't tell Tsunade about Tenzo so she asked Tsunade :" Tsunade - sama, did you think about how many children will be needed for revival of your clan. "

Tsunade snorted :" what are you implying. "Mito answered :" it probably won't be one, so how many did you think would have. "

Tsunade answered :" I was think of one actually. "

Mito answered :" that won't do, if it was one I would gave you advice to have whit some council decides but since it will be more i would advise you to find somebody that you know well and that person knows you well too." 

Tsunade looked in wonder, her eyes landing on Hokage and his grim face, he spoke before Tsunade could ask:" it is true, the clan has two at least have two children and one adult, it I same reason the Uzumaki do not have a compound here and aren't clan. "

Tsunade then snorted :" Then are you saying that I have only two options. To sleep with my teammates or to let make grandfathers genes be used in experiments that are going to probably fail. "

The looks between the trio that sat next each other were awkward. Hokage was getting stared by Tenzo and Mito. The stares meant only one thing 'tell her' 

Seeing that the Hokage was hesitant to answer her question Tsunade asked again :" Are you saying that." 

Mito then couldn't contain it any longer, she slowly raised up with Tenzo and stood to the windows face backwards to everyone in room Tenzo was looking at wonder through the glass, Mito spoke:" The experiments aren't going to fail, Orochimaru-sama and I found something that can make sure they don't kill a single child." 

Tsunade asked :" and how did you find that." 

Mito spoke :" somebody was doing the research with first Hokage cells and we found his notes and…. " she didn't get to finnish Tsunade asked :" who did such a thing. "

Mito answered :" one of Danzo's men. But let me finnish, we have a… "

This time Hokage cutted her:" Mito-Chan enough. " Mito turned around her eyes wide open looking Hokage in shock. 

  


  


  



	87. 87

3.pov 

Tsunade frowned seeing that Hokage was stopping Mito from telling her something. The boy in Mito's hands was tense too he was staring down the Hokage. Mito leted him down and spoke :" do you wish to tell her Hokage - sama, i am sorry I thought your silence was a sigh for me to speak about it." 

Tsunade was impressed the girl backed down but clearly shown that she was hurt by those words and blamed Hokage, while she still showed loyalty to him. Tsunade saw that Mito was letting her some space to ask :" know what exactly sensei. "

Hokage stared Mito for a second, but he didn't speak. Tenzo was getting restless in the room. The silence was killing both Tsunade and Shizune, meanwhile Tenzo started to sweat, before he slowly spoke:" i Will tell you." Tsunade wondered who spoke for moment but when she saw that Tenzo was trembling and sweating, she noticed his mouth move without making too much sound. Hokage couldn't stop the boy. While the boy respected him, he was clearly on the Mito side and this involved him personally. 

Mito was surprised to hear him speak those words she offered him her hand to give him comfort. Tenzo then continued :" I am the successful experiment that Mito-Chan and Orochimaru - sama found in forrest. I am the only surviving one out of 60 children that were experimented on. I am the first Hokage Clone." 

Tsunade was frozen on the spot. She couldn't react. What does this mean did Hokage want to keep silent about this. She now saw where she saw those eyes. The eyes that had some much emotions. She loved those eyes when she was young. Her grandfathers eyes. The boy was again in Mito's arms, silently crying in her shoulder. He was again scared, first of rejection from Tsunade and second from Hokage because he didn't follow the order. Mito was hughing the boy. 

Tsunade finally managed to react, while she was mad at Hokage, she couldn't freak the kid. She couldn't abandon those eyes. Saying softly :" How old are you, Tenzo-kun." 

Tenzo didn't reply still crying, however Mito answered for him :" he is five years old, soon he will be six. In few weeks." 

Tsunade then asked :" if Tenzo-kun agrees I will take him in Senju clan compand. And later on he will be a member of Senju clan." Tenzo stopped crying at those words and said :" if Mito-Chan goes then I am not against it. " Tsunade could see how attached the boy was. Mito surprisingly answered :" Then we will take the offer. I will live in Senju clan compand, however I can not become a member of it." 

Tenzo quietly asked :" why can't you. "

Mito answered :" I am a princess of my clan it would show disrespect to my clan. But I am still in some way your cousin. "

The boy nodded his head. Hokage cleared his throat, returning attention to him. Mito quickly reacted seeing the change of Tsunade face. Mito spoke:" How about Shizune - Chan, Tenzo-kun and I go to early lunch. " as she quickly took their hands and headed for a doors without giving glance to Hokage who was begging her to stay. 

The loud noise was heard from Hokage tower. The trio wondered if it would stand when they returned from Hokage tower. Mito took them to the restaurant at the end of village. She carefully picked the food for Tenzo and ordered something similar for herself letting Shizune choose for herself. They ate and talked mostly about Shizune's traveling stories from her travels with Tsunade. Tenzo enjoyed those. After Shizune couldn't remember any more. Mito started to ask her about medical ninjutsu. The topic seemed interesting to both Mito and Tenzo so they listened carefully. Tenzo finnished his food and was waiting for Mito to finnish hers. Shizune was in bathroom. The loud noise stopped about five minutes ago, even though here it was heard. However only shinobi could hear it. Shizune wanted to split the bill however Mito was against it :" I get payed for doing the paperwork, and I have a lot of income from Konoha. While you just came here few days ago, I am sure you will start working in hospital soon so you will return the favor then. Okay" 

Shizune had to nod her head in understanding. 

When they returned the Hokage office was barely standing. Hokage was bruised and Anbu were knocked at least those who stood to protect the Hokage. Mito couldn't believe what happened here. She asked Tenzo :" could you prevent the room from falling down." 

Tenzo nodded, forming the snake hand seal and pouring lots of his chakra. After almost 30 seconds the three wooden structures formed and stabilazed the room. 

Tsunade was surprised to see that jutsu. While she knew he referred himself as Hashirama Clone she didn't think he would have a wood release. Mito slowly walked to Hokage helping him to sit on the couch. And ask Tsunade :" would you mind if Shizune - Chan healed them, we are in middle of negotiations and Iwa shinobi will be here in two days and he has a council meeting tomorrow, he should at least look presentable." Hokage was glad she at least respected him even though she sided with Tsunade for this situation. Tsunade mumbled fine, still looking at Tenzo. Shizune hurried herself to Hokage quickly healing his wounds. Mito carefully checked the situation with the Anbu. 

They were only knocked, so that meant Tsunade restrained herself from punching them to hard. Mito knew how to help them she only pured a little amount of chakra surrounding them and they started to wake up, and were immediately at high allert. 

Mito sighed. 

Tenzo was looking at Tsunade eyes clearly seeing shock, the emotion was something like a love and something that seemed like hate. She probably didn't like how he knew wood release but she obviously liked him. 

Tsunade hesitantly reached for his hand. Tenzo squzed her hand assuring her that it was fine. Tsunade hugged him. The boy wouldn't mind it but Tsunade was making him unable to breath or at least her huge chest was at fault. Mito was the one who noticed the discomfort of Tenzo. Saying :"You know I don't want to ruin the moment, but Tenzo-kun has troubles with breathing in that position." 

Tsunade looked down and he seemed a bit red in his face clearly sigh of low oxygen in blood. Mito then showed how to hug Tenzo and returned him to Tsunade.

Mito and Tenzo spent afternoon packing things for the move. Mito wrote few letters she would send to her friends saying she moved house to Senju compand. The packing wasn't long with Mito packing things in sealing scroll. However she noticed that Tenzo didn't have a lot of clothes. Well she saw only his clothes he had been since the meeting in forest. So she decided to go with him to the market. She wasn't worried about her fashion in this case. Well because Tenzo could wear anything and he would look good, and besides she had experience with buying clothes for boys, she also knew it would be fine if she choose to avoid vibrant colors and she knew the safe colors. She also knew Senju clan wore a lot of white. 

On the market she saw a lot of clothes that fitted Tenzo perfectly. He was obliviously tired of trying every single outfit. So Mito decided to buy he had tried. One was completely black, the other was completely white, one was dark green and one was light green. Mito and Tenzo then were going to see what would suit Tenzo for training. Well Tenzo insist on Anbu pants and Mito didn't comply his anbu shirts couldn't be found in his size so they searched for something that was his size and possibly similar. 

While they were looking through clothes. Team Choza was walking through the market. Guy was the first one who noticed Mito in the stands. He started shouting :" Mito-San, what are you doing here." 

Mito turned around after hearing his voice, she was to busy with finding clothes to check the chakra signatures around herself. Tenzo continued to search for a shirt. 

Mito spoke to Guy :" buying clothes, what about you team Choza, coming from mission. "

Choza answered :" Yes, finally finished the d-rank mission." 

Mito nodded :" ah i see." 

Genma then said:" You know this is a shop for boys right, and this is section for children. So I was wondering what are you searching here i could help. "

Mito blushed a little :" I know, I buying clothes for my cousin you see we are trying to find a shirt his size." 

Team Choza exclaimed :" cousin "

Mito then noticed that Tenzo was holding a shirt in his hand and was shyly hidding behind her. Mito answered :" Well yes, here his name is Tenzo, he is really shy so. "

Genma noticed how the small boy seemed not able to meet their eyes so he spoke:" I am Shiranui Genma, I am very good friend of your cousin." 

Tenzo nodded his head. Genma then continued to introduce his team to Tenzo. Team Choza left soon leaving Mito Genma and Tenzo alone. Genma helped Tenzo find his size. He was surprised how well Mito chose colors for the young boy. At the end before he could leave Mito asked him to follow them. 

Mito said :" I know it's a sudden thing, but I am moving out of my apartment. I don't want you guys to worry so I am telling you. I am going to live in Senju compand since Tenzo-kun wants me there." 

Genma panicked at first but when he heard where she was going to live he was surprised :" wait are you saying that Tenzo - kun is Senju. "

Mito answered :" Yes, but that needs to be secret for few days, well Senju and Uzumaki were sister clans so we are all cousins." 

Mito then gave him a letter :" this is a key to the barrier which I will install on Senju compand. I made one for each of you guys. If you could send them and inform them about my new address. Don't forget anyone ok. "

Genma nodded his head. He stopped when he noticed that Senju Tsunade and her student were waiting in front gates of Senju clan compand. He wanted to return as quickly as possible but he heard :" Mito - Chan did you bring a friend, why don't you invite him inside." 


	88. Chapter 88

3.pov 

Mito tried to not sound flustered and said:" Genma if you want you can come in." 

Genma blushed red staying silent for few seconds until he could feel Tenzo hand holding his and pulling him. Genma only managed to stutter:" Y-yes, i we-would love to." 

Tsunade smirked, saying :" Then come in you three, don't be shy, I feel I will see you around a lot." 

Genma panicked and asked :" why." 

Mito answered :"Tsunade - sama Is going to be a head medical in hospital and that means that she will meet everyone at least few times a year, especially shinobi who are on missions outside Konoha and you as a chunin have high risk of getting hurt." 

Mito was totally oblivious to what Tsunade really meant. Tsunade only snorted :" Right. "

Shizune led them inside the main house and sited them on couch which had in front of it coffee table. Tenzo looked around in wonder. Mito was also impressed but she had been guest of Mizukage and she had seen more luxurious style there. Genma was blown away by the house and in fact how huge compand was. When everyone was seated, Shizune brought tea and some snacks. Genma remembered to interduce himself. :" I am very sorry for not introducing myself sooner. I am Shiranui Genma, rank chunin for almost a month now." 

Tsunade nodded her head and said :" I think that you know who I am, but anyways I am Senju Tsunade with lots of titles." 

Shizune smiled and introduced herself :" I am Shizune, Tsunade-sama student. "

Genma nodded his head. 

Shizune was the first to break awkward silence :" if I may know who do you guys know each other. I mean Mito was in village only for a half a year right." 

Mito answered :" Well I know everyone that participated in chunin exams but when I was on probation I trained with few teams and Genma's was one of them. "

Genma nodded :" right, she trained us. "

Mito elbowed him. Making him glare at her in confusion, only realizing when he saw surprised faces of med-nin. 

Mito :" ahm, yes they like to joke like that, but it isn't truth obviously. "

Nobody believed her. Tenzo sat between the two clearly protecting his new friend. Genma smiled at gesture and started to play with the boy while the rest were slowly drinking the tea. 

Tsunade spoke the next :" Genma - kun, did I see you at the gates few days ago." 

Genma turned towards Tsunade and said :" yes I was there." 

Mito forgot the snack in her hand at next words. Tsunade asked :" You are competing to get Mito with other boys right. I saw how you looked at her. "

Tenzo saw the room still he wasn't listening to corvensation to busy looking at the peice of chocolate in Mito hand. He carefully ate it without Mito noticing. Shizune tried her best not to laugh out loud and the scene in front of her. Genma was blushing so hard, she thought he was having a seizure, Mito was frozen in space her face as red as her hair. And Tenzo was sneaky to eat all of the chocolate his face was covered with chocolate. 

Tsunade continued to torture them :" I must say that I didn't expect Mito to have such large fanbase here. Sure in Uzushino she would be goddess, but she managed to charm 4 guys here in such short time." 

That wake up both Mito and Genma :" wait 4." both of them shouted at same time. 

Tsunade asked :" am I wrong. The Uchiha one, the Hatake, Genma-kun and that swordsman boy. "

Mito answered :" Well you aren't complitly wrong, it is just that Hayate, the swordsman, isn't into me, we are just extremely close. I think of him like a big brother, because he thought me a lot of my sword skills. And I don't know why he thinks of me as a big sister." 

Genma butted in :" because you helped him with his sickness. "

Tsunade spoke :" anyways, I must warn you guys, not to mess with Mito or if you hurt her, you are all dead. Is it clear. And say that to rest of guys too. "

Genma shivered :" yes ma'am. "

Tsunade chuckled :"I like this one." 

Mito moumbled:" no you just love to bully people." 

Tsunade heard it:" you are right and I have so much time to bully you." 

Tenzo suddenly spoke:" I won't let you bully Mito-Chan." 

Mito started to pet him and then she finally realized :" Tenzo - kun, did you eat all of chocolate, even the one in my hand." 

Tenzo looked away:" y- yes. "

Mito started to scold the boy. 

Then Shizune was drinking her tea and saw Tsunade gesture for Genma to come closer. The boy came immediately without any hesitation. Tsunade started speaking really quietly to the boy so Mito wouldn't notice them taking :" I will be honest with you. I know that feeling when you like someone and you can't be with them right away. I think it is worth waiting for you and for her. So keep it up. I will ship you guys. So that you know if you ever find yourself troubled how to deal with your feelings you can talk to me. And don't consider this cheating, even though life isn't fair, because Hatake has Kushina - San and Uchiha - kun has his whole clan to back him up. So just come when you want to talk. Ok"

Genma looked a bit flushed but he looked happily at Tsunade and he respectevly bowed to her saying :"thank you." 

Shizune almost spit out her tea when she heard that conversation. 

Tenzo was looking around trying to avoid the eye contact with Mito. Her eyes were pretty but he couldn't look in them for too long. Mito finally finnished her scolding when she heard Tenzo stomach grumble. Saying :" I geuss it is time for dinner. Shizune - San do you mind if I use the kitchen." 

As she looked up to scene where Shizune was barely keeping the fluid in her mouth and Genma respectively bowing to Tsunade. 

Her face was confused at first and then at second it was disgusted. She quickly pulled Tenzo towards herself jumping backwards. And at that moment Shizune couldn't keep it inside and sipited at exactly same place Mito and Tenzo were.

Mito was facing the rest of the room. Genma was surprised by sudden jumping and with Shizunes action. 

Tenzo was almost unaware of the situation and he slowly spoke:" um excuse me Shizune - Chan, were you trying out new water release jutsu." 

Mito started to laugh out loud. The room soon was filled with laughter. Mito gathered herself first and headed to kitchen, or she assumed the kitchen was and found that dinner was almost ready. They clearly interuped Shizune in cooking but by looks of it Shizune was fine with it. Genma come towards her to say his goodbyes, it was getting late and he should head out his house. Tenzo hugged the boy. And was very reluctant about letting him go. But nonetheless he had done it. 

Shizune then was helped by Mito in cooking dinner while Tsunade watched over Tenzo. Carefully considering to curupt him in shipping the two teens. However she was surprised by how he seemed to like Genma without her saying a word. 

The boy was playing with a plushie, which looked like a turtle. But he didn't really know if it was. Tsunade saw the toy and asked :" what kind of animal is that." 

Tenzo answered :"Mito - Chan said it wasn't a animal, but she said it has a name. Isobu. She also said that some say it is called Sanbi for his number of tails." 

Tsunade snorted, how ironic :" did Mito - Chan, gave you it." 

Tenzo answered :" she made it and gave it to me. "

Tsunade asked :" How about you give me a nickname too, I will call you Ten-Chan. Because you are 10 out of 10."

Tenzo blushed :" I like it. Then I will call you Oba-Chan. "

Tsunade had a tick mark :" do not even dare. I still don't have a child I you would call me that, and anyways I still under 40."

Tenzo laughed :" Then Tsuna oba. "

Tsunade smiled :" I like it." then she shouted to Mito :" Did you see that Mito-Chan, I have a cool nickname from Ten-Chan. "

Mito answered :" what, I only heard oba-chan. You couldn't possibly accept that one. " yelled from the kitchen where loud noise was heard next probably from Shizune dropping thing in her shock. 

Tsunade yelled:" no, he got me better one. He will call me Tsuna oba." 

Mito joked:" what, Tsuna oba - Chan. "

Tsunade almost lost the control but her mind quickly started working :" Ten-Chan how about making new name for Mito-Chan. Something stupid if possible." 

Tenzo looked at her innocently saying :" I won't call Mito - Chan with some stupid name, she is my favorite. So I will promote her to Mito-nee-chan." and then he stood up and runned to Mito. Who huged him saying :" You are so sweet Ten-Chan. How about you give Shizune - Chan a new nickname too. "

Tenzo wondered for few seconds and finally spoke:" Shi-chan. Your name will be Shi-chan. "

Shizune smiled and spoke :" was it hard to pronounce my name" 

Tenzo blushed and hid in Mitos arms. 

They had dinner and after dinner Tenzo was super tired so. Shizune and Tsunade showed them the whole compand explaining what was used and what wasn't. Finally they were puted in house closes to main house. Usually there would sleep next clan head or heir who was old enough to live alone. Mito knew that tommorow will be eventful day. She hoped that everything would go smoothly and that Tsunade would at least be able to choose her partner. 

Genma headed home happily and on his way he ran at Hayate. They spoke about the good mood Genma was and Genma informed Hayate about Mito moving out and gave him 3 keys, for every member of his team. The boys were having a great time talking to each other. They were freinds even before Mito came in picture but now they were extremely close. 

While Hayate did not support anyone in chasing his little sister (Mito), he thought that Genma was the most appropriate one for her. He also was glad that Mito let him call her a sister, but he only realized recently that he acted more like older brother than younger brother. 

Genma stopped talking when they were passing by Mitos house and saw that Hatake was standing in front of it hesitant to knock. 

Genma spoke :" Kakashi, what are you doing here." 

Kakashi quickly turned around :" i- I needed to speak with Mito - Chan." 

Genma said :" Sorry to disappoint you, but Mito - Chan isn't at home. Actually she moved out today." 

He was interuped :" what, where is she." 

Genma continued :" as I was saying she moved to Senju compand. Here is the keys if you want to see her. "

Kakashi asked :" were you there when she was moving out. "

Genma shoke his head:" no i accidently meet her in market and I walked her to Senju complex." 

Kakashi said :" I see, I guess it can wait until tommorow. "

Genma asked :" what did you want to speak about. If I may know. "

Kakashi said :" I was going to ask her to train with us on Friday. Because sensei nor Kushina can. "

Genma nodded :" Well I am certain she will say yes, you will probably have someone extra coming." 

Kakashi asked :" what does that mean. "

But Genma didn't answer already moving on with his route to home. 


	89. Chapter 89

3.pov 

Mito was surprised by how quickly Tenzo relaxed in this new environment. Both of them slept peacefully. Mito woke up and it was 6. Am. It was still bit early but Mito decided to head to kitchen make some breakfast. She was done with it and quickly ate her portion before heading inside of bathroom to shower. In the meantime Tenzo woke up. He was started by not seeing Mito but he could feel her close by. When he started to explore the house he found breakfast ready for him and he could hear water running down from bathroom. 

Mito finally was done with showering and she fully clothed herself, her long hair now was under large towel. She could feel that Shizune and Tsunade were awake too, probably getting ready for meeting. Mito knew she would be there as she is involved in this situation. If you ask how. Well first she brought Tsunade back and second she is taking care of one of Senju. Tenzo is going to be present there too. Mito was finding the best outfit for the boy. Once she found it she gave Tenzo to change. She was ready and do was Tenzo. 

While they waited for Tsunade and Shizune to pick them up. Tenzo played with Mito 's hair. Doing braid. One super long braid. 

However to Mito surprise Tsunade and Shizune weren't the first ones at her doors. It was Kakashi he was wearing his usual outfit. Mito opened the doors and invited him to come in. Kakashi refused:" I cannot stay for long, I just want to ask you 2 things." 

From the back of house Tenzo asked Mito :" Mito-nee-Chan is it time to go." 

Mito answered :" no not yet, my friend came to ask me some questions." 

Kakashi was surprised by sudden sudden voice and had a questionable expression. 

Mito said :" right you wanted to ask some questions." 

Kakashi still was interested in the voice but he knew that he would learn after asking his questions :" could you train us tomorrow. You see sensei and Kushina are both busy." 

Mito went blank for a second and answered :" I don't have anything scheduled for tomorrow, but you won't mind if I bring somebody along, right." 

She glanced in the house like she was saying:" him"

Kakashi nodded and asked the next question :" Then you won't mind having dinner with me." 

Mito was dense and said:" sure. I don't mind." 

Kakashi could hear footsteps coming from the house they were extremely light which indicated that person was a shinobi. However he was surprised to see small boy maybe older than 5. Asking Mito :" Tsuna oba, still didn't come." 

Mito answered :" no Ten-Chan, here I would like to introduce you to my friend." 

Tenzo nodded slowly speaking :" I am Tenzo, nice to meet you." 

Kakashi nodded his head and said:" I am Hatake Kakashi, it is pleasure to meet you Tenzo-kun. "

Tenzo eyes widen when he heard Hatake part but nobody noticed. Mito carefully said :" Ten-Chan we are going to train with Kakashi and his team tomorrow. "

Tenzo sparked :" training with Mito - nee-chan . Sure. "

Kakashi spoke again :" I need to go now Kushina - nee-san is very strict." 

Mito smirked and said:" Then don't be late." 

Kakashi nodded and and went to training grounds. Telling the team that Mito agreed on training them. 

Few minutes later Tsunade and Shizune were in front of Mito and Tenzo. They were ready to go. The council meeting was in 8 am. And now was 7.am. they still had some time to speak with Hokage. However usually clan heads would come earlier to speak with him too. Mito knew that the civilan council was still pretty much same as before but soon the that would change with petition about civilan council being chosen every 4 years. Mito suggested that. 

When they came in Hokage's tower they headed immediately to meeting room knowing that Hokage's office was full with people. Mito found herself and Tenzo a place to sit in space hidden in shadows, she felt presence of almost every clan head in tower. Only Uchiha was not here yet but he was close by. Tsunade sat next to two and Shizune sat next to them. While this meeting was going to discuss about Senju matter it wasn't only about that. 

In Hokage's office, Hokage spoke with clan heads:" do you have any wishes about which problem should we spoke first." 

Nara spoke:" I wish that the meeting doesn't take long time to finish." 

His humor wasn't appreciated by Hokage who mumbled :" impossible" 

Minato nodded and said:" if I may suggest, we should firstly talk about shinobi things and later turn to matters that civilan council has rights to speak in." 

Nara spoke :" ah i see Minato - San wants to show what civilan council can do and can't do. Very wisely and it will spare us some time because the council would be cocky if we solved the matter that concerned them first. "

Hokage gasped and said :" You are right. So that means Senju matters are last. "

Clan heads peeked up at the name of the matter. However when they were about to ask for explanation of this matter Hokage silenced everyone with glare. 

Saying :" it is time to go in the meeting room our guest are already arrived. "

Hokage stood up and walked towards the meeting room on the way there Uchiha clan head was waiting for him. The two quietly talked while walking. 

Uchiha clan had requested that the matter of Uchiha would be first. It wasn't that important but it would be valuable information about future. 

When clan heads entered and sat on their seats. Hokage sat on his seat and called Mito with his hands signature. Mito walked from the shadows passing by Minato who was going inside because only clan heads had spots on table for sitting. Minato wasn't surprised to see Tsunade and Shizune however he was when he noticed Tenzo. He supposed Mito was still on her mission to babysitting the boy. 

Mito was still angry with Hokage but she didn't let it show, she stood next to Hokage waiting for him to speak. His hands moved in gesture that said to lean down. Mito did it hesitantly. The clans attention was on her. Hokage whispered in her ears :" I am sorry for reacting that way yesterday. I know that you did it thinking that was the best for village." 

Mito spoke saying:" no, not at all, that wasn't only reason I said that." 

Now the room was trying to hear what Hokage was saying :" Mito - Chan I know I hurted you, but I still did it your way. And I think you were right. It is better this way. "

Mito answered :" I knew that. However I can't forgive you yet. " she spoke mre quietly not wanting for clan heads to know about her being mad at Hokage. 

Hokage nodded his head and said:" that is alright for now. Did you find anything new in your studies." 

Mito answered :" I have reached the core problem of my point of view. So I don't think I when I will be ready to perform this seal." 

Hokage said :" I see, but there isn't any need for it right now. "

Mito nodded her head and was about to leave. When Nara asked her :" Mito-Chan, do you mind if I speak with you for a second. "

Mito headed to him straight and the Nara stood up and they left the room for some privacy. Mito did wonder what Nara clan head wanted to speak with her. 

Nara Shikaru began :" Are you still mad about Hokage shutting you down yesterday. I m sincerely sorry about that. Hokage - sama has a lot on his mind and maybe he is too old for the hat. But nonetheless he shouldn't have done that to you." 

Mito answered :" Honestly I knew all those things, and I am surprised you wanted to talk about this with me, anyways I am not mad about him yelling at me, I am mad at him for reminding me not to trust adults. "

Shikaru asked :" what does that mean. "

Mito answered :" honestly I don't see myself working with Hokage anymore, so I won't involve myself in any more mess, or should I say I won't be helping with problems in village until Minato-San becomes a Hokage. "

Nara was shocked :" Are you sure about that, Mito - Chan we still need you. "

Mito answered :" not really, i Will still be involved in Senju matter and in Kiri threats, Iwa will be handled by Minato and if he wants my help I will give it to him. And I will tell Hokage a secret how to deal with paperwork. But I won't be coming here every day." 

Nara asked :" if I may ask do you mind working with the clans. "

Mito answered :" if they directly ask for my help then I don't mind. But I don't think any clan needs my help. "

Nara then spoke:" do you think that only problem in Konoha is civilian council. Don't you see the state in clans. "

Mito answered :" there are some problems, some are bigger than other but I can't do anything about them right now when we are exhausted from war, and besides once Minato takes charge I expect that almost every clan to change a clan head to fit into. I heard that Uchiha are already chosen a next clan head how about you. "

Nara:" certainly even the shinobi council is getting old, but sudden change like that. "

Mito shake her head :" don't think it will be sudden, Minato still is on the long mission which will take a lot of time after all we are thinking about making Iwa our long lasting ally. "

Mito then noticed that civilan council were coming from the end of hall and she quickly entered the metting room Nara quickly following her. The door almost hited Inzunaka women, Mito immediately realized that was Tsume, the daughter of current Inzunaka head however Mito didn't notice her come inside the room.which meant that Tsume was there even before Mito entered the first time. Mito could not hide her surprised face. However she did not stop she headed straight to shadows wondering how she didn't notice. When she saw a grin on Minato. She asked :" what are you grinning about I am not really in mood." 

Minato gulped remembering Kushina when she wasn't in mood. He answered honestly :" I am sorry, but your face." 

Mito asked :" Did you do something" 

Minato answered :" oh I and Kushina were doing some research, wanting to surprise you, and we made a seals which conceals somebody presence complitly." 

Mito was awed and started :" Really, wow that is amazing." and then she realized :" hey you made it only to spy on me right."

Minato nodded and then stopped :" wait how did you know. "

Mito said :" what, did you think that Kushina wasn't overheard when she plans something, and Rin was the one who heard and told me to be extra careful" 

Minato face palmed saying :" still there isn't anything you can do about it." 

Mito spoke :"are you sure about that. I won't give you keys to barrier and it is done." 

Minato paled but he knew how he could get the key. But he let Mito think she won. The council was ready to start. 


	90. Chapter 90

3.pov 

Hokage began the meeting saying :" Since this meeting was postponed, we will have more things to talk about. I was asked by Uchiha - dono to have his matter dealt with first. I don't think many of us knew what you are about to say." 

Uchiha head stood straight and began :" the Uchiha clan is getting a new clan head in few months and as such I would request that my nefew can be present in next meeting. Also one of his first laws are to let none - Uchiha to join in Uchiha elite military police. Especially those roots that didn't join I&T. I am asking for your premision in his place as he is already in charge of Uchiha elite military police. "

The one member of civilan council was about to speak, but Hokage was faster asking :" I asume your clan already agreed and you are asking for premision from military leader. What does rest of clan heads think about it. "

Nara clan head was first to answer :" if the Uchiha clan has already decided and brought this matter to you I think it is your decision, but if you are asking for my opinion I think this is acceptable, for both clan and village. Also since the next head is decided it would be best he is ready when he becomes clan head. "

Yamanaka clan head and Akimichi clan head both nodded their heads in agreement to what Nara clan head said. 

Hyuga clan head didn't like the idea to much but said that it was Hokage's decision. Inzunaka clan head agreed with proposed idea. Aburame can head agreed too. 

Civilian council was ready to speak their opinion but Hokage cutted them in saying:" Then you may do as you please Uchiha - dono, i still expect to hear your report of how new members will be doing."

Uchiha clan finally sat down and Hokage was looking at faces of civilan council, waiting for them to protest. However that luckily didn't happen. Inzunaka clan head stood up next because he wanted to speak next. Hokage looked at him and nodded his head. Inzunaka clan head cleared his throat which was sign for Tsume to exit the shadows. Inzunaka clan head began :" Inzunaka clan has problems with our partners being sick. Tsume will report the exact numbers." 

Tsume nodded her head to her father and began :" out 400 of our ninken, exactly 160 are injured some of them are in dangerous situations and we aren't able to treat them all. The problem is we can't just let someone else to treat them because there aren't med-nin specialaized in treatment for them. We ask of Hokage and clan heads to help us find solution to this disaster that happened to us. "

Hokage gasped and asked :" How did they get injured. "

Tsume answered :" according to our investigation they were firstly hurt at Iwa battlefield but their situation progressed worse when they returned. We think that they might be poisoned but we can't find any poison. We only found small injuries on their bodies." 

Hokage gasped he did not knew about this and by the looks of everyone neither did they. 

Tsume continued :" our result come today so we hadn't been able to talk about it sooner as it was a clan matter. "

Hokage nodded :" we will try to find solutions. "

Nara clan was first to speak :" if I may suggest something, I knew somebody who has a specific gift in healing, a kekkei genkai of sorts, she may be able to solve this problem. "

Tsume spoke bluntly :" who is that person. "

Hokage also wondered what Nara clan was talking about. 

Nara clan then proceeded :" Mito-Chan could you please come out. "

Mito walked out the same shadows as Tsume did, she respectfully bowed to everyone present and waited for Nara clan head to continue. Hokage finally understood, Mito indeed had such a gift. However what unselted him was that she was watching in his direction she was waiting for Nara to speak. 

Nara seeing that neither Mito or Hokage would speak said :" Mito Chan is not a medic but she has a special healing ability which was praised by our medics, and she only needs small knowledge about this situation to use it, right Mito - Chan." 

Mito nodded her head and said:" You are right Nara-dono, I only need to know who certain organ works or what is wrong with it. I actually knew a lot about animals as I lived in forrest for a long period of my childhood. "

Inzunaka clan was surprised by how fast the solution was found.

Hokage spoke :" Mito Chan if you agree with this there won't be a problem. "

Mito answered :" I accept this request from Inzunaka clan."

The council was silent. Did Mito just use this opportunity to her advantage. If she heals for Inzunaka clan, Inzunaka clan will be in her dept. The look on Hokage face also was surprised. However he could see that Mito didn't have such intentions and was showing him her distance he created yesterday. He wasn't surprised when he saw Nara shake his and his lips moving like he was speaking. Hokage read the words ' She is genius, a troublesome one, but still genius.' 

Hokage finally regained his control and spoke :" if it is like that I don't have any problems with it. Please inform us of situation later on." 

Inzunaka clan head nodded and sat down, seeing his matter was solved for now. Mito was walking straight for a shadows, and as soon as she was in a hand grabbed her. Mito looked up and saw Tsume saying :" You will help them right. "

Mito nodded and said:" I will try my best. Tsume-sama, however I can't go right now, I am still on another mission here. I will come with you to see what is wrong after the meeting ends." 

Mito then sat to her seat. Watching closely Hokage's face expression. The one thing that she learned in her past is to never trust to same person twice. The first time they break you they make you vounrable to them, so the best thing is to stay close to them but still far from their reach. 

Meanwhile civilian council was pissed they were asked for opinion two times already and they could not hold it any longer. The civilan was about to speak but Hokage cuted in before him. :" now we will move on next thing, this problem is already solved and I wanted to inform you about it. You see in this war against Iwa I often thought about being to old for this position and that it no longer suited me. As such I was trying to find myself a replacement and I found one. I even informed Fire Daimyo about it. He agreed and I will step down from this position in half of year time. Until then my successor will be taught and he will be always by my side. "

Civilian council started to speak loudly :" Why weren't we informed about this. Who is this candidate you are speaking about. "

The clans were not surprised by disrespect however the reaction they got from Hokage was different from usual. Hokage snapped at them :" and why did I need to inform you the civilan council of shinobi matter. As I recall the Hokage is chosen by special council or by previous Hokage himself." 

The civilan council stood there frozen not expecting to be yelled by the Hokage they thought as soft one. 

Hokage continued :" as I was saying, I chose my successor and I will officially introduce him to you now. I doubt that you don't know who he is." 

He spoke softly :" Namikaze Minato." 

Minato walked from the shadows and stood next to Hokage right side. The civilan council wasn't overly happy with his choice. But the clan heads look satisfied. Civilans asked Hokage :" isn't he a student of one of the sannis, why don't we choose a sannin as Hokage instead." 

Tsunade gritted her teath in frustration. 

However before she could spoke from shadows. Mitos hand covered her mouth letting Hokage chance to speak. 

Hokage explained :" sannins are really important to the village and they all contribute to village in their own way. And it think that you are underestimating Namikaze - San, he indeed was trained by sannin but he is prodigy which will surely surpass his teacher. I explained this to you now, because I think you need education, you were really rude and I didn't want to punish you for dissobeying me. However this is last time. Take this as last warning. Noone who is a Hokage or a candidate for that position will be allowed to be insulted. "

When tension calm down a little. Hokage continued :" Well then, we are going to discuss last matter. Senju clan matter. I will ask for clan heads opinion first. "

Mito nodded to Tsunade indicating it was time to gather her courage. 

Nara clan head spoke first :" we are all aware that Senju clan is our honor, like many other clans, and if there is chance to rebuild it we should do it, however both sides have to agree." 

Yamanaka clan was next :" we need to make sure that the shinobi participanting would not be harmed meantaly too. "

Uchiha clan nodded his head :" however this situation shouldn't be used to experiment to much. "

Hokage asked :" what do you mean by that." 

Uchiha answered :" I am sure some greedy people would want for strong children with more genes. I saying that I or my successor won't allow Uchiha and Senju blood to mix up. It may cause problems. And such child would be claimed by us as we are bigger clan right now. Which means that Senju clan would not be revived. "

Hokage gasped and spoke:" I see where your concerns lay. "

Hyuga frowned :" I agree with Uchiha - dono, but I would like to ask what are requirements for being in Senju clan exactly. As I recall we have two Uzumaki shinobi which were distant cousins to the Senju." 

Hokage spoke :" Well in Senju clan laws, only persons with one parents of Senju blood or being wed with one were considered a Senju member. So even if they were distant cousins they could not be in Senju clan and moreover Mito - San can't become member of any other clan. So even if she married into Senju clan she would stay Uzumaki like her grand aunt. "

Hyuga spoke again :" I see. "

Inzunaka clan head just nodded his head clearly thinking more about his own problems than this topic. 

Aburame clan head said :" i wanted to ask a question too. Why. Because I am not informed about the law in village as much as Hokage. But how exactly members should one clan have." 

Hokage nodded his head expecting this question sooner :" Since law is same from 30 years. The clan is considered when more than 3 persons who have directly blood ties and have enough of respect and money. Since only problem for Senju is number off members, they need to have children." 

Civilians then spoke :" Then let's use the CRA program. "

Hokage cought clearing his throat and spoke :" Tsunade why don't you join us in this discussion and inform us about your thoughts on this matter. "

Mito nodded to Tsunade and whispered to her ears :" Don't forget to claim Tenzo immediately, it will ease your situation. I mean both yours and his. I will join you when you speak his name ok. "


	91. Chapter 91

3.pov 

Tsunade walked confidently from the shadows. Purring fear in civilan council with her glare and every step she took to come closer to them. She stopped in the middle of room. She carefully bowed to both Hokage and clan heads and she only lowered her head to the civilans. She eyed every one of them carefully trying to stay cool. She spoke to the Hokage :" I have another matter to speak about. Hokage - sama already knows about this, so I am guessing nobody will object." 

She waited for few seconds seing nobody spoke she started :" I already found someone with Senju blood in his genes. I would like to get custody over him from you Hokage - sama. "

Civilians started to speak :" and how are we sure he is indeed a Senju, and not you convince him into believing so."

Tsunade and Hokage both frowned and clan heads were disgusted with disrespect. 

Tsunade spoke :" Orochimaru already comfirmed him being one."

Tsunade snorted and spoke again :" so I am asking you Hokage - sama to give me custudy over Tenzo-kun "

Minato eyes widden but he knew that he should never show his emotions. 

Mito finally took young boy in her hands and stepped from the shadows yet again. Every clan head was surprised to see the boy clinging to Mito as if she was his everything. Some of them froze once they saw his eyes. They were familiar with those eyes which told you every emotion. Obviously only older were frozen. 

Hokage in the meantime spoke his agreement to Tsunade's request. 

The civilan were mad about his approval. They weren't sure the boy was a Senju from the words of Tsunade alone. 

Tenzo was looking at Tsunade his smile small. And Mito let him down on the floor. Tenzo holded himself straight and he spoke :" I am Tenzo. I can show you that I am Senju." looking at the Hokage to see if it is okay. 

The floor around him started to move at first then flowers started to bloom around him. Finally one wooden branch shot towards him and Mito holding one of flowers and stopped just in front of Mito, who carefully took the flower and put it in her hair. Getting a smile from Tenzo. 

The both shinobi and civilans council were silent and surprised by the wood release. Minato was hiding gapping mounth behind his hand. Well it was successful because nobody really was paying him any attention. All of the attention was on the young boy who as soon as he noticed shift in atmosphere came closer to Mito holding his hands to pick him up. Mito did it immediately. Hiding the boy from attention of the room, or at least that is how Tenzo felt. 

Civilan member asked when everyone stopped watching the boy not to make him fear them. :" where has this young boy been until now, if we may know. He may be a spy." 

Hokage nodded his head :" Tenzo - kun indeed is trained to be spy. I am sorry to tell you that he was personally trained by Danzo and that I didn't know about his existence. Danzo was doing his research on Senju clan as soon as Tsunade had left. So he found a way to create a new Senju. Without my permission or my knowledge. If we had found him sooner Danzo would have been sentenced for death, however he died from heart attack. Mito and Orochimaru had personally found him. He took liking to Mitos chakra and was staying with her for almost a week now. "

Civilian council did not have time to tell anything more. Because the clans were outraged by the facts they learned. 

Hokage had to return the topic back to Senju matter :" Well since this is done we still need to talk about Senju matter. Tsunade your opinion please." 

Tsunade nodded her head and she spoke :" I am not against restoring my clan, however since I need only one child to make it official I am against CRA." 

Civilian council was not satisfied yet again and were ready to yell any moment, however Hokage asked his questions cutting them :" Then did you think about your potential partner for this child. "

The smirk on civilian faces were creepy, they knew that Tsunade was prideful and after losing Dan that she could not find love, so they expected to her say no. 

However Tsunade carefully spoke:" I must say that I had thought it a lot, I have come to decision. I a-am going to choose Jiraiya if I had to." her voice was barely above whisper at then end. But everyone heard it. And everyone was shocked, not even Mito could predict this, she couldn't predict how Jiraiya would feel about this or how would the relationship between them go. But she did not need to think about that it wasn't her business. The room was silent. 

Minato was so shocked that his hand dropped down showing his mouth. However nobody looked better not even Hokage himself. Well this wasn't like anything that he was prepared for. But it certainly was the best solution, seeing that even Mito was surprised, he was satisfied that Tsunade came to this conclusion herself without anyone interfere with her thoughts. Civilans could not really complain because one of their for CRA was Jiraiya, even though he wasn't from any clan he still was powerhouse. Clan heads nodded their heads and Hokage spoke :" Well since that's what you have decided and nobody is opposed to it this matter is finished. And so I conclude this meeting. You may all leave." 

As those words were said Hokage stood up and left the room, Minato following him closely. The room was getting empty with civilans leaving first and then shinobi clans. Mito handed Tenzo to Shizune and headed straight to the Inzunaka dou waiting for her. Tenzo didn't want to leave her but Mito said if he stayed with her he would miss training and Shizune cooking a cake. 

Hokage was satisfied with meeting, he had expected for it to last at least to the noon, but now it was 9:30 so they were really fast, and to his pleasure civilians didn't have a chance to say anything about topics. Even in the one he thought they would have most interest. He hummed happily as they reached the office, he could feel that Nara clan head was heading to office to probably to speak about Mito situation. Minato was mostly shocked about possiblety of his sensei and Tsunade being together. His expression was complex. 

Nara clan head entered the office and walked to the window Hokage was looking through. He waited for response from Hokage :" Is she angry at me still, and how angry from your perspective." 

Nara clan head gulped. Minato understood immediately it was serious. Nara spoke:" The problem is not her anger directed at you, she does not seem to hold a grudge towards you, however the problem is that she lost her trust in you, Hokage - sama, however she didn't lose her trust in village or clans, it is just you who she does not trust anymore. She is really sure at her felling and she said that she won't work for you anymore, however she said that she isn't betraying us, she said that she will finnish the mission she is currently on and that she will take any requests that are coming directly from clans , as you saw today, she also said that she would cooperate with Minato. It seems to me that once you earn her trust you should not lose it. She is a pure genius. She is super useful as ally but she is more dangerous as our enemy, so I am warning you Minato not lose her trust. "

Minato spoke :" if that is so. I wanna ask you, do you think she is a prophet. "

Nara stopped for second :" Actually she didn't gave that feeling to me. Why. "

Hokage was deeply lost in his thoughts. 

Minato answered honestly :" when she returned from kannabi mission she said a prophecy similar to Jiraya's and toads she was even more specific. She spoke about the child who is yet to be born, saying his name as her savior." 

Nara :" How did you hear the prophecy, did she tell it to you. "

Minato shake his head :" she was sleep talking and walking around the room. She never spoke about the child when she was awake, I only know that the child will be born in October two years from now. "

Nara nodded his head in understanding :" any specific features of child." 

Minato spoke :" blue eyes and blonde hair, she was going to say sunshine but stopped in middle of it. She said his name though Naruto, just like main character of Gusty Ninja. "

Nara nodded his head :" she must be really careful, especially around me, she often puts a cold act but she seems to care even more than some of shinobi, even though she seems as blinding as sun she can hide in darkness. She is a surviour. Those are most dangerous of people." 

Hokage was finally done with thinking and he was analyzing the talk between the two. He realized he couldn't do anything to make Mito trust him any more. She wasn't going to hold a grudge that is great but she won't talk to him, unless she must. 

Nara then remembered :" ah she told me to tell you the secret for dealing with paperwork." 

That got Hokage attention really quickly :" what is it." 

Minato was waiting for answer too. Nara chuckled :" a shadow clones" 

The looks on the faces of two were great. They were ready to facepalm themselves. 

Mito was surprised to see that Inzunaka clan dogs or ninken were just laying there. Mito sat down next to one and concerted really hard, mixing her chakra. It was harder for her since she was full of chakra. She also noticed the girl who was she assumed Hana, Kiba's older sister. The girl which was medic for Inzunaka dogs in future, she guessed that here it was that her passion began. 

When her chakra was finally ready. She slowly began checking situation. She could feel poison it was from flower or something nature like. Mito began to make it leave dogs body through the wound it got in. She needed 5 minutes to get it rid completely from the dog. As soon as poison was out she felt the familiar sensation. That smell of wood, somehow mixed with smell of human. She immediately realized Black Zetsu. Black Zetsu was trying to create some kind of poison. She could tell that it still wasn't deadly for humans but animals, weren't so lucky, still it was slow poison. 

Mito then stored the poison in one of her scrolls saying :" I will create antidote from this. The poison is gone from him, but that doesn't mean he is fine, he might have some of sings of sickness but he will survive for sure." 

Inzunaka Tsume nodded her head. Understanding. 

Mito then continued to heal dogs each time she was done faster. Soon she only needed a minute for a dog. She was done with half off dogs and it was noon. She had done every critical dog and she explained that she would come later and heal the rest and check the ones she healed now, explaining that the she needed rest and to analyze posion in dogs since it was still active. and it would be better if she returned it knowledge about it, because she doesn't want to make more damage . 

Tsume thanked her for help. Mito smiled and spoke :" Hana-Chan why don't you take care of them while I am not here, and then when I come here, report to me if anything is wrong ok." 

And Mito was gone after hearing Hana saying:" yes." 

The only thing that Tsume wondered was how does Mito know her daughters name. She was scared of people, and Tsume was the whole time there and didn't hear her daughter interduce herself to the girl. 


	92. Chapter 92

3.pov 

Mito entered Senju clan compand. The compand was calm, the breeze was light and sun was bright, it was peaceful. While Mito usually used to enjoy this kind of weather, but now she felt like something was missing. She was remembering all the time she would spend in this kinda of weather, she realized she didn't like the weather but the feeling of not being alone because there was always someone next during this weather in her life. She moved faster and was almost running in the main house. Where she found everyone eating a dessert. 

It was peaceful picture, she wondered what it felt like. She is to old to feel this happiness she was supposed show. She was trying to be happy child, but she was a teenager who lost the will for life. She wondered if she was doing good job. However she did not let those thought show on her face. Her mask could stay there, but her mind might collapse any moment. But she will push herself to the limits because she promised, because she has to help this world. It doesn't matter if she feels to belong here or not. She didn't belong to the previous one either yet she lived in both of them. 

Tsunade frowned clearly seeing Mito was deep in her thoughts. The smile Mito was wearing was still there however her eyes weren't showing happiness, moreover Tsunade could not guess what the young girl was feeling at all. 

Mito was snapped out of thoughts when Tenzo started to speak to her. Asking her if she would train with him. 

Mito answered :" when I am done eating, but I don't have much time. So it will be short one ok." 

Tenzo nodded his head. Mito took out food out of fridge which was for her and ate it quickly, taking some notes, for her research about regaining chakra from eating and sleeping. 

Mito asked Tsunade :" Are you starting to work today in hospital. "

Tsunade nodded :" Yes, I will be going to inspect things today and help them in operations, Shizune will be working there too. So Ten-Chan will be alone." 

Mito :" Yes, well he will be training most of time right Ten-Chan, and I will be back to fed him on time. We'll if you don't want to be alone Ten-Chan you could go with me to Orochimaru - sama. "

Tenzo slowly thought about it:" Does Orochimaru - sama have some special training for me. "

Mito smirked :" Who do you think you are talking about, when Orochimaru does not have special things. "

Tenzo smiled :" Then I will go with you. "

Tsunade asked :" why do you need to go to Orochimaru. "

Mito answered :" ah, he needs to analyze this poison I found. I would go to hospital but since I know it is extremely complicated I don't want to waste their time. Well the results would be better if you both worked on it but I doubt you have time. "

Tsunade nodded her head. 

Mito was finished with lunch and the two went to Orochimaru lab. Orochimaru who was working on one of his projects since the morning wasn't surprised to see guests. However he wasn't expecting two. He did hear about what happened to the Inzunaka clan and he thought that they would reach out to him to help. Mito politely greated him and Tenzo did same. Tenzo was slowly getting comfortable around Orochimaru seeing him as not threat. Orochimaru led them inside of the lab. He spoke :" I see that Tenzo-kun has gained some of weight, I assume you are following the diet I gave you." 

Mito answered :" Yes." 

Orochimaru spoke again :" I know that you did not come here for this matter but, can I check on you Tenzo - kun." 

Tenzo shyly nodded his head and move to the man expecting to be lifted up on the table. Orochimaru rose his eyebrows looking at Mito who just shurgered. Mito wasn't expert, but she knew that Tenzo obliviously was touched starved, well she knew how that felt, but she didn't knew how to treat that because she would do it to herself. Orochimaru carefully picked him up and layed him down. The check up was short. And seeing that Orochimaru was satisfied. Mito asked :" Is he in good condition." 

Orochimaru nodded his head and asked :" now can I hear the reason why you visited me." 

Mito answered :" I have a poison that needs to be analyzing and possibly make a antidote for it." 

Orochimaru asked again :" is that what you found in Inzunaka ninken." 

Mito nodded her head :" I know that this poison isn't final product of our enemy, and it does not work on humans, or well it isn't deadly for humans, so we have to make antidote for this one and then we will have a base for final poison. "

Orochimaru nodded and asked:" Is this poison from Iwa. "

Mito shake her head and said:" no the bastard isn't aligned to any village, because he seeks something different from village and every village is in his way. "

Mito then gave him a sample from her seal and he put it the machine to check its ingredients. 

Meanwhile Mito asked him :" could you watch Tenzo-kun for few hours, I need to go back to Inzunaka compand and he wants to train, so why don't you show him a few special moves to enetrain him. He won't give you to much trouble, you see once he gets into something he won't stop trying to perfect it. "

Orochimaru asked :" and you can't think of anything to entertain him. "

Mito smirked :" I am not knowledgeable as you are. "

Tenzo was looking through lab and was trying see the machine work but he was too short. He guessed it was just spinning the sample. 

And after few minutes of talking the results of ingredients came out. Mito spoke :" already. "

Orochimaru smirked :" what do you mean already, I made this machine." 

Mito looked at him like that made everything clear. But she immediately regreted it. Because as many crazy scientists Orochimaru started to talk about how machine worked and almost everything had flew above Mitos head, who clearly wasn't interested. So she interopted him asking:" what does results say." 

She received one of the scariest glares in her life, she gulped but luckily Orochimaru answered her question :"it is made of the Aloe Vera and other vegetables from Apshodelaceae family which means it was infused with some type of chakra because this vegetable do not produce much poison." 

Mito though ironic, did that plant like creature use himself to make it, well now she could call him Aloe Vera. But still she hoped that she would not come to meet him anytime soon. 

Mito asked :" do you think that you can create antidote for it. "

Orochimaru nodded and spoke :" I need a 4 to 5 days." 

Mito nodded :" I think that is fine. I am just going to take all of poison forms the dogs and then see their reactions." 

Orochimaru asked her :" You know that is almost impossible right. I mean I heard about your specific trait but even that can't complitly took out the poison. "

Mito smirked :" I take out over 90% percent of poison of them. So I presume that if they survived so long with that much they can survive few days with less right. "

Orochimaru answered :" if you heal their damage the poison caused. "

Mito smirked :" of course." 

Mito then noticed the time :" ah, I should be going now. Tenzo behave OK. "the boy yelled from somewhere inside of lab :" OK, bye bye Mito-nee-Chan. "

The first thing that Tenzo asked was for Orochimaru to continue his explanation of machine. Orochimaru gladly did it. 

After that he even gave some easy water release techniques for Tenzo to practice. Well obliviously not in lab but with Anko who just came in lab for some training herself. To say she wasn't pleased was understatement. She didn't want to babysit a 5 years old child, wannabe shinobi. But her sensei said to take care of him by just glancing at him from time to time. 

Mito reached the Inzunaka compand and she knocked politely, which caused more ruckuss than if she didn't knock. Well because if you knock on Inzunaka clan compand doors that means you aren't Inzunaka clearly and those were rare in visiting their clan. Mito waited for few seconds and doors opened one curious head pooped out. A dog 1 to 2years old. And then there was Hana few inches behind him. Tsume and clan head were just few meters away and we'll the rest of clan was gathering around them. 

Mito spluttered asking :" Did I do something wrong." 

Tsume laughed :" False alarm, here we thought Hokage was coming." 

Mito asked :"why." 

Tsume answered :" to us knocking is a signal of someone important coming in, an outsider of clan and other things." 

Mito bowed:" I apologize, I didn't know that, however my ignorance isn't excuse if I deserve some kind punishment please give it to me. "

Clan head then spoke:" Well we are at fault to, because you were here earlier and we didn't inform you about it, and also right now you are an important guest to us. Please come in. "

Mito walked towards the clan heads and his daughter slowly. Then she finally noticed that she still couldn't feel Tsume so she came really close to the lady. Which surprised everyone, that kind of action was only allowed for an Inzunaka. Mito then reached for Tsume shoulder and toughed some paper of her skin which was invisible to everyone else. Mito then mumbled :" finally found it, know I only need to analyze it." 

Tsume however didn't agree with it :" hey brat give it back, that is mine." 

Mito looked up and then to seal. Well she could not claim it as Uzumaki seal because Minato gave it to Tsume. So she slowly returned it with puppy eyes hoping to soften Tsume, of course it didn't work. 

Only did Mito then noticed that she was surrounded by weapons. Mito spoke slowly :"Sorry, Minato was teasing me with that seal, I couldn't help myself." 

Tsume spoke :" I will let it go this time, only because you could found it." 

Mito nodded and headed to the ninkens. She could see that those which she pulled poison out were peacefully sleeping however they did not look better at all. She the went to get rid from the poison in rest of pack. 

Hana walked to her slowly, and when Mito could see her she hid behind one of the alfa dogs. Mito gestured her to get closer. And Hana did so. Hana started to lisent to Mito who was talking about how she had a cousin around her age, then she spoke about ninken and lot of other things. While Mito spoke and mostly focused on the healing ninken she didn't realize that Tsume was standing behind little Hana, carefully listening to everything. She was looking at the girl Kushina had so many times described to her and found everything about the girl she knew but Mito was still mysterious. And obviously a good sensor, only been defeated by a two genius minds in fuinjutsu. Tsume decided to speak when Mito was finished with last ninken :" How do you know my daughters name." 

Mito was extremely surprised she jumped from somebody managing to sneak behind :" oh, Sage it is only you, I died from fear." 

Tsume spoke again :" answer my question." 

Mito slowly spoke :" ah I know every clan child which goes to the academy, I have seen all of the reports in Hokage tower since I was in charge of paperwork." Mito skilfully lied. Hoping that nothing had gave her away. 

Tsume spoke :" Well Hana still hasn't went to academy. "

Mito look at her confused:" Then at least she was getting administrated there. "

Tsume nodded that was right she did that few weeks ago. 

Mito then dusted herself and headed to the sleeping ninken she puted down for seals and barrier lifted up Mito pured some of her orange chakra there and she did it so that every ninken was under barrier she spoke:" This barrier is like a machine it will provide them with my special chakra and heal the wounds slowly, I will come tomorrow in morning to refil it. And yes you can also walk through it. However as a human being if you have any injuries they will heal with chakra and that means less chakra for healing ninken. And with this i am done for a day."

Tsume asked:" what about the antidote. "

Mito :" ah, yes I did forget about that. Orochimaru - sama said it would be done in 4 to 5 days. " she then wawed and started walking to the doors feeling two familiar chakra signals waiting for her. 


	93. Chapter 93

3.pov 

Well she wasn't surprised that Orochimaru let Anko take care of Tenzo. Anko was close to Tenzo's age. Anko being almost 10. Mito confidently walked to them. Only to hear a yell coming from Anko :" hey brat, wait you can't just walk into there, I am not sure Mito-San is even here." 

Mito finally could see small ball of energy coming straight at her. Mito prepared herself for impact which came in few seconds. She saw surprised look at Anko's face and she spoke :" Tenzo - kun is a sensor, so he he knows where i am at any moment. Did you have fun with Tenzo-kun. "

Anko mumbled :" as if." 

Mito laughed :" Did you guys train. I still some energy why don't we go for a spar." 

Tenzo perked up:" I am in. I wanna see how nee-Chan is strong. "

Anko was annoyed :" the brat was going oon how awesome I was just few moments ago, and now he is more excited for mere genin sparing him. "

Mito smirked :" I may be genin by rank, but still I am stronger than you two combined. "

Anko said:" prove it. "

Mito smirked:" I will, on training grounds. "

Mito was getting warmed up while Tenzo and Anko were thinking about the plan to take Mito down most effectively. 

Mito wasn't worried at all. She was confident in her skills. Tenzo wasn't a problem. He was small, and still weak. Anko was fast and reckless. So she let them attack first. Anko gladly took that chance. She moved quickly and straight for Mito. Mito saw decrease in Tenzo's chakra pool. So they were trying to distract her. Mito sighed softly and grounds around slowly started to rise. The roots of nearby trees were moving towards her as she jumped on the rocks she controlled in air. Anko had to stop her feet because she almost fell down in hole Mito created. Mito was staring at her from a rock two meters in air. Saying :" did you think that would work. Did you forget about me being sensor. Well since I want to prove to you that I am stronger than you I will fight you with 100 percent." 

As she spoke that all of the rocks in air started moving slowly gathering speed. Getting closer and closer to Mito and her rock. Mito then made rocks head straight at Anko who started to run away seeing the rocks move towards her. Anko was so focused on running and saving her own ass that she didn't notice Mito making a earth clone and jumping down from the rock and heading towards Tenzo. Mito engaged him in taijutsu spar. She wanted to see how strong he was. Mito analyzed every his move. Ranking him with everything she knew. She came to conclusions that Tenzo wasn't weak at all. However he lacked experience, which was to be expected, and that he was higher genin in taijutsu. Mito smirked and took out a kunai waiting for Tenzo to do the same. Well Mito here had even larger advantage so she couldn't really say that Tenzo was strong at this but her hands were larger and she could reach him from distance while he couldn't do the same. She confirmed he was a genin in kunai use. His ninjutsu lacked a lot and without his kekkei genkai he does not know any. So he isn't a genin there. However before Mito could continue with her analysis Tenzo was tired out and laying on the ground without breath. Mito spoke to him :" You will have to work on your stamina and ninjutsu. Otherwise you are really strong. Now I will go finish the snake lady." 

Anko was furious Mito was following her on that rock. Never jumping down to fight her. And she was running around the training grounds for 10 minutes. Wondering when the jutsu would end or when Mito would run out of chakra until she suddenly saw Mito sitting in tree just in front of her speaking :" Having fun with my clone. Well it is time to say goodbye to it. It doesn't have any chakra left."

And just as Mito said that the rocks collapsed to the ground and the clone became a rock too. 

Anko was pissed :" where were all this time." 

Mito answered :" oh, I was playing with Tenzo. Did you forget about him. Well it sure does seem that way. You always have to think about your teamates even if you are only student of Orochimaru - sama." 

Mito moved as she spoke that. Rushing towards Anko. Her speed almost on the level of jonin. Anko managed to react in time dodging attacks. First left hook then right kick. As Mito attacked she started to speed up even more finally breaking into jonin speed. Anko often spared with Orochimaru who moved even faster but his moves she knew to the core so she would get out without many to heavy hits. However Mito was unpredictable. Her kicks seemed to land even if she blocked them she was getting bruised easily. Until she finally noticed the flow of her chakra was right. She broke the genjutsu. Mito was standing 5 meters in front of her. Anko had less bruises suddenly and realized that Mito was laying the genjutsu with every hit. Anko took out a tanto and Mito responded with kunai. Mito moved faster attack Anko from many different angles with her speed and many kunai thrown. Anko had only time to block and attack once or twice. Only did she then realized those tags on kunai. She feared that those were expensives but they didn't react when she blocked them. Mito leted her guard down. Which made Anko even more pissed however when she tried to move she could not. Mito then spoke:" the seals aren't explosives but are rather paralysis. They have to be in certain formation and more that 5 in ground to be active as you see there are over 20 of them in ground and 15 are in right place, meaning that you cannot move but nobody can come closer to you also. So do you accept your defeat. "

Anko stared at disbelief, she couldn't just accept this result. But she also knew if she refused Mito would say then beat me. Which was impossible as she can't move. So she flushed red and just nodded her head. 

Mito spoke :" i geuss that will do. "

Mito then freed Anko from seals and started to repair the training grounds she partly destroyed with the earth jutsu.

Ahe then took Tenzo and said goodbye to Anko. 

Then night was peaceful. Mito and Tenzo didn't do much they had a dinner and few snacks when they headed to bed. Tenzo could not sleep and pleaded Mito to tell him a story. Mito started:" long ago, there was a tree, called a tree of life. That tree had a special fruit which grew only in once. There was a beautiful girl, which did not belong to the planet on which the tree was. She fell in love with one of humans. However her story does not have a happy end. "Mito took a deep breath ready to continue only realizing that Tenzo was already asleep. Mito went to sleep too. 

In the morning. Team 7 was excited. They were all eager to train with Mito to show off how strong they became. 

Mito and Tenzo firstly went to Inzunaka clan compand. Mito checked on the ninkens and was satisfied and she refilled the seal. Then they headed to the training grounds 3. Mito wasn't there for a long time. She kinda missed the feeling of it. It seemed like they were early. Well yes it was 6 am. And it seemed really peaceful. Tenzo seemed content with training grounds. Sensing everything. 

Tenzo tensed up when he felt three chakra signals. Only one of them he somewhat recognized. The trio suddenly popped in cheerfully in the training grounds. Obito and Kakashi were bickering and Rin had enough of it. So she stopped them with hitting them. Mito caught their attention with coughing and then speaking :" lively as usual I see." 

Rin smiled :" Mito - Chan, finally I am able to meet with you, after so long time, I missed you ." 

Mito chuckled :" what are you saying we met a week ago." 

Meanwhile Tenzo was hiding himself behind Mito and complete presence. 

Obito spoke :" Kakashi said that you would bring a kid here. I don't see him. "

Mito nodded and she moved to the side Tenzo followed her movements but they all saw him in those few seconds. Mito then spoke :" I am sorry, he is really shy at first. Well I will do his introduction. His name is Tenzo of Senju. Well officialy, however nobody has called him. Actually this is first time I use it too."

The look on team 7 was priceless :"what." 

Mito smiled :" Tenzo is mine cousin and Kushina's cousin and well he is cousin to Tsunade too." 

Obito was confused and asked :" so he is a half Uzumaki and Senju. I don't get it weren't all Uzumaki red heads." 

Mito answered his head:" ah well we are, and no Tenzo isn't a Uzumaki at all. Senju and Uzumaki are sister clans. "

Rin covered her mouth :" that means you are cousin to Tsunade - sama. "

Mito smirked :" Well if you are surprised about that then I think that I need to remind you that I ma princess. "

Mito let them process that and spoke to Tenzo :" the one on left is Uchiha Obito. The girl is Nohara Rin and I think that you know Hatake Kakashi." 

Tenzo slowly watched each person carefully judging each member of team. Saying :" How are they a team, when one is a jonin one a chunin and genin." 

Mito cleared her throat :" that is kinda direct question, well they are under Namikaze Minato and Hokage puted them together for a reason. And besides a rank doesn't mean much in shinobi world. As I am stronger than Kakashi who is joining and have a higher chance of survival at any kind of danger than him. Rin may not be the strongest but she is really important because she is medic so she needs to be put with strong team that can protect her and that she can do her job. "

Tenzo nodded his head seeing reasons. And it seemed that team 7 was finally done with thinking. Mito asked :" do you wish to take me on. Ten-Chan you will be a referee. "

Team 7 smirked :" this time you are going down. "

Mito turned serious :" I am sorry but that didn't sound original at all. Anko said the same thing yesterday and now where is she." 

Tenzo cuted in:" in Orochimaru-sama 's lab getting treatment. "

Team 7 was ready, waiting for Mito to make a move. They were more experienced than almost 5 months ago. Mito smirked saying :" I won't go easy on you guys. "

As she said that she lunched herself forward at super speed. Obito and Kakashi immediately shielded Rin. Mito was satisfied with the reaction. She didn't stop she attacked Kakashi first enganig him in taijutsu spar. Obito soon joined. Mito was faster than both of them however since she was doing two on one she was at disadvantage. Rin was throwing shuriken and kunai with amazing accuracy. 

Mito then smirked as she jumped back slapping a seal on herself making herself invisible to the eye. Obito activated sharingan and could pinpoint her location. The team followed his instructions. Mito was fascinated by their teamwork. She wondered if she would need to go all out. Well if she could manage to shake them enough to panic. Ah yes there was a move she could do. 

Mito spread her chakra in her surroundings. Tenzo caught immediately what she was doing. However team 7 wasn't as lucky. The immediately fell in a genjutsu. Well Rin dissolved it in seconds, but Mito was moving towards at high speed still invisible. Rin could hear something approaching luckily she was close to boys she tried to break the genjutsu up. Obito managed to break it on his own and Kakashi was awaken with touch of Rin's hand. Obito shouted to Kakashi :" grab her and jump back." 

As he did so. Kakashi followed on his instics. And suddenly Obito was punched so hard he passed Kakashi in air. Laughter could be heard :" he still needs to check his surroundings better." 

As she said that she removed a seal and there stood two Mito's. 


	94. Chapter 94

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my college is starting today, luckily the two next weeks are online. So I will probably have time to post a chapter a day during this period. However after that I am not sure. Maybe I will have to post a chapter every two days or maybe weekly.

3.pov 

The two Mitos lunched forward at the same time. One of them moving towards Kakashi and Rin while other was passing by them to attack Obito who was rising from the ground. Mito wanted to see how good was Kakashi at protecting Rin and to see how strong Obito was. Rin was going to be tested when boys were down. 

Kakashi was surprised by sudden attacks, Mito used a new style of taijutsu he never saw her use. He barely managed to avoid some of hits. He was careful not to lose Rin out of his sight protecting her was the only way they could win. Mito smirked at him as if she was reading his mind. Mito took out a kunai and started to attack him with it. Kakashi took out his fathers tanto. And finally managed to make Mito jump back. 

And then there was a sudden yell from other side of training grounds. Obito was in pain. Mito kicked him with left leg in head making him feel strong pain in his chin. He was flying to the tree. Mito spoke " Obito you should watch for a genjutsu, just because you have sharingan activated doesn't mean that you are immune to it." 

As she said that she took out a kunai and stabbed him. In place where Obito was stood a wooden log. Substitution jutsu. Mito started to run towards Kakashi and Rin realizing that Obito was headed there two. Mito smirked and dissappeared in ground using Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique. She moved through underground. Her speed was faster then when she run. 

Kakashi could feel that Mito wasn't as focused on him right now. So he took advantage by pulling the sword Mito gave him and dou welding attacked Mito. Who dodged one of attacks however second sword hit her making her bleed from left hand. Mito jumped back unsealing her sword. Which was even more enchanted in last few days. Mito lifted the sword and it seemed like she started to dance with it. Kakashi was confused until suddenly fire shot from the swords in direction Obito was coming from. Obito yelleped as he dodge the fire ball. Which wasn't big. The next thing Kakashi saw was Mito aiming at Rin which wasn't as close to him as he thought she would be. It must be that Mito retreated more than he noticed and he followed her. Kakashi started to run towards Rin ready to take a hit meant for Rin. When suddenly Rin fell through the ground. Kakashi noticed that she was pulled down. Then he finally found himself in trap. Mito had planned this. She had already fired the fire ball and was engening in spar against Obito. 

Kakashi used a earth release mud wall to protect himself and moved immediately to save Rin. Finding that Rin was stuck at the ground he pulled her out only to be kicked by Mito jumping out of the hole. Kakashi stumbled backwards from the kick. He saw that Rin jumped at Mito punching her hard. Mito suddenly crumbled to the rocks. Kakashi was glad they finally dealt with Clone. However he could hear a lot of noise coming from direction were Obito was. Both Kakashi and Rin rushed to help Obito only to see Obito on the ground completely knocked out. Mito sitting on his back playing with the sword :" Did you come for your share of pain." 

Rin stepped back in her stance. Mito lifted the sword up and dust had risen up. Blocking Rin and Kakashi from seeing. Mito moved fast through the dust with her eyes closed and when she passed by then she spoke:" How are you going to fight me without seeing me. Soon without hearing me. Kakashi want would you do in this situation." 

Kakashi was already on move creating a wind jutsu to clear the dust however it didn't help. Kakashi asked:" what, how." 

Mito laughed and answered :" the sword is actually controlling wind in this area with a seal in wrote on it. So your jutsu was just absorbed. Anyways I am taking Rin while you are stuck here." 

As she said that Rin yellep when she was suddenly grabbed and thrown from dust storm. Mito was next one to exit it. And they started the spar. Mito was holding back. She was only fighting with one hand, her left hand was holding a sword at her back in same position to control the wind behind Mito. 

Rin was stronger than before she was quicker too. She was ready to be chunin now, she was so strong that Mito was struggling to dodge some of attacks. However Mito wasn't going to let that happen so she jumped backwards in dust. Kakashi was trying to find exit but couldn't when suddenly he felt something change around him. And the a kick came throwing him out the dust he landed next to Rin almost hitting her. Mito sighed softly and raised the sword :" to think that you guys got this good, but I still didn't go all out on you, in fact I am not even fighting you with 50 percent as I used too." 

Kakashi spoke :" You are trying to intimidate us. It isn't going to work." 

Mito smirked :" suit yourself. "

As she spoke that she was gone appearing behind them and attacking Rin first only to be blocked by surprised Kakashi. His expression screamed how are you this fast. 

Mito smirked this is how she defeated Obito. Even though he could see her moving his body wasn't adjusted for her speed. He was knocked out in three fast kicks. 

Kakashi and Rin immediately jumped back. Mito followed them and landed before they did ready to punch Kakashi. How only had time to block a kick. He wasn't surprised by hit, no he was surprised by force the hit carried. Kakashi had broken a 2 trees trying to stop himself. Mito then runed after him leaving Rin alone. Mito wanted to see what would Rin do in this situation. Rin immediately started to run towards Obito, trying to heal him enough to get him conscious. 

Kakashi was getting beaten really quickly but he could now understand Mito was getting him adjusted to higher speeds and to new styles of taijutsu. Mito suddenly stopped attacking and jumped back sensing Obito starting to wake up. She moved towards them. Kakashi was trying to catch her up. But he couldn't, Mito was too fast. However she stopped at middle of the grounds. Kakashi was looking at her back and Rin and Obito at her face. Mito spoke :" I see, I seems that I activated your 2 tomoe sharingan Obito. Well then this is getting really fun. I didn't expect for one of you to suddenly got stronger during a spar but that only shows how great of teacher I am." 

As she said that she appeared next to Obito who immediately threw a punch to Mitos face, Mito dodged it whispering:" still that won't help you. " before second punch could reach her Mito was behind Rin who was in line of punch now. 

Mito spoke :" Carefully now Obito, i must say that with power there should be responsibility too." 

As she said that Rin was hited in her guts and Mito swiftly knocked her out saying :" thanks for assist I really didn't need it." 

Kakashi was running towards them. Mito jumped to kick him however this time he was ready. Mito was thrown backwards so she decided to pull out her sword and now she strated to attack both Obito and Kakashi while it looked like she was dancing. Kakashi had given a sword to Obito so that Obito could defend himself. Kakashi and Obito were not doing great in this kenjutsu spar. Mito was to fast and her attacks were precise. They only managed to block her attacks. When she jumped back first time they thought great time to relax for few seconds only for a water dragon two shot towards them. Kakashi only realizing that this was the first time she used ninjutsu to fight them today. Now her saying she wasn't even fighting them with 50% of power hited him. Mito was a chakra monster and yet she wasn't using much of it to fight them head on and still be winning. He almost forgot to dodge. Obito ended saving him. Kakashi mumbled :" this was her first ninjutsu attack today." 

Obito eyes widden realizing it really was. 

Mito was surprised they managed to dodge that. Mito decided that she would show them just a little bit more. So she moved her sword firstly to the left and then to the right creating 20 small water bullets. And she sat down lifting her sword above her head as she used her other hand to take out seals and placing them on the ground. Kakashi noticed the danger and pulled Obito up ready to run. However Obito stood there waiting the bullets to reach him. Kakashi didn't understand why would Obito do that only to see bullets moving to fast for him to actually run anyway. Luckily for him they were at same spot where the hole was from which Mito jumped out. Kakashi jumped into it. While Obito was standing there and started to avoid the bullets flawlessly. His body moving on its own accord. Well his sharingan was the own thing that made it possible. Obito managed to avoid the bullets with just one scratch. Kakashi was impressed. 

However Mito didn't seem impressed at all. Only raising her hand and vibration started to shake Obito. Kakashi didn't get what was happening only seeing Obito struggle to stay on his two feets. Obito seemed to walk like a drunk head. Only to fall down face first completely uncouncious. Mito then took the seal from the ground and appeared next to Kakashi saying :" do you wish to take a nap too." 

Kakashi tensed up :" no." as he said so. Mito pulled him from the hole and called Tenzo down from the tree. Saying :" Well I will clean the training grounds. Do you want to help." 

Tenzo nodded happily and took Mito's hand. Jumping after seeing amazing fight. Kakashi wanted to help too however Mito spoke:" You need to be there when Rin and Obito wake up and Tenzo-kun and I can do it ourselves. "

Kakashi reached Obito first and he took his body to Rin's and sat next to them. Remembering the fight. How Mito outsmarted them, how she seemed to be always ready for their attacks. He wondered if he would ever be as strong as she is, he wondered if team 7 would ever strong enough to fight alongside Mito. To him it seemed like Mito was slowly slipping from his grasp. Like she was moving too fast not just for him but for everyone else. He wondered how much actually of her strength she was hiding. How did she get so strong. Well she was good with seals but he knew there was something else too. 

Soon Mito and Tenzo were back and next to the two trees that had fallen down. Standing there and forming some seals. Tenzo was doing them slightly faster. Kakashi assumed he was more familiar with them. Kakashi thought that it was some kind of ritual because Senjus were famous to like nature and to even consider it a deity of some kinds. His eyes widden when he noticed a two trees starting to regrow. The one next to Tenzo was doing it faster and it looked healthier. Mitos was a bit week looking and growing slower. Tenzo seemed surprised by his grimase. Kakashi could barely hear them. Tenzo spoke:" wow, nee-Chan is amazing. You got to that level in a week of time. I personally needed less time but that is because of my bloodline. I will heal it though. You need to filter more chakra. Well it is difficult to explain because you need to filter more chakra but you can't just realise it whenever you want. It needs to follow nature around you. You seem to have trouble with that because you are to strong of sensor. "

Mito nodded her head :" honestly I was surprised to see it grow this much. I will need to analyze it some more. "


	95. Chapter 95

3.pov 

The first thing that Obito saw when he opened his eyes was a shocked expression on Kakashi face. Well not literally he saw that Kakashi chin was lower than usual indicating that his mouth was opened in shock. His vision was slightly blurry but it came back to normal very quickly. He turned his head to right to see Rin next to him her eyes opened and watching Kakashi with wonder. Then she looked at him and nodded. They slowly rise to see what shocked Kakashi that much. Only to see Mito and Tenzo talking to each other. Rin didn't understand what happened. So she asked Kakashi :" what happened. You are making a funny face." 

That broke Kakashi out of his thoughts and he answered :" those two just grew back the trees that I broke down." 

Obito exclaimed :" huh, what do you mean." 

Kakashi answered :" they used wood release to repair trees. "

Rin covered her mouth :" but how. It is supposed to lost." 

Obito stood and said:" we should ask them. "

Rin was against it but Obito was stubborn and he reached the two. 

Mito saw him approach and stopped talking about her experiment with wood she did these few days. She smiled at Obito asking him :" how do you feel." 

Obito answered :" ah, a bit dizzy but other than that I am fine." 

Mito nodded :" Well your chakra is still fine so you can practice more today." 

Obito then asked :" Did you two use a wood release now." 

Mito looked at him her smile getting smaller :" ah yes, Tenzo - kun was able to do it because it is in his bloodline and I have right affinities to do it. However it is harder for me to control it." 

Before Obito had more to ask Rin stood up and walked to them followed by Kakashi and asked:" so how did we do. "

Mito smirked :" I geuss you passed. Well let's go on next training exercise. Rin you will spar with Tenzo. Don't be afraid of hurting him, he has experienced a few fights and is genin level in most of his aspects. So you are slightly stronger. Obito and Kakashi i want to see how you to spar against each other. "

Team 7 nodded in understanding. 

Mito jumped to the tree to watch Rin VS Tenzo. Tenzo would difucult opponent to Rin because he isn't strong than her but he is more into thinking about fight. 

Tenzo began with throwing some kunai d and Rin easily blocked them. Tenzo rushed towards her, his spead was equal to hers. He started with taijutsu which was based on his root training. Rin never experienced this kind of taijutsu so she had to adjust to it. Tenzo took every advantage he could find hitting Rin more than she hited him. Rin was surprised by force Tenzo managed to hit her. She jumped back and get super serious she attacked him withe everything she had. Tenzo managed to dodge much of it. However his experience wasn't as good as Rin's so she managed to throw him on the ground ready to finish the fight. However Tenzo used his wood release just in time. A vines growed from the ground making Rin trip. And Tenzo jumped on his feet ready to finish the fight. This time Rin blocked his kick. And the fight continued for few more rounds. Rin in the end managed to win. With few bruises and Tenzo was in more pain however he didn't let it show. 

Mito spoke:" You both did great. Rin you still need to improve in taijutsu and possibly learn few ninjutsu and you will be unstoppable team. You still need experience so I would recommend that you ask other genins and chunins for a spar. Tenzo - kun, your strategy was great, however you still lack a bit of strength and speed to make it possible. However you will gain those in few months and you need to seriously start participating other ninjutsu. "

Tenzo then jumped next to her and then in her laps. Closing his eyes as Mito slowly healed him. 

Mito then said:" Obito and Kakashi you may start. "

Kakashi and Obito were super into this fight since they saw each other as a rival. The taijutsu part was super intense. Kakashi had advantage in it because he was faster and his hits had more strength in them. However Obito had his chances and was doing just fine. Obito then decided to use his sharingan and the fight was more even then. Soon Kakashi decided to use ninjutsu and Obito responded with his. To say that the training grounds looked better before was understatement. Mito decided to let them fight as she spoke to Rin. 

Mito spoke:" Rin-Chan, I must ask you something." 

Rin peeked up:" what is it."

Mito spoke:" if there was a chance to train with Tsunade - sama, would you take it." 

Rin was surprised :" Well, yes, obliviously. But don't know if she would take me as student. She is really busy right now. " 

Mito shook her head :" Well she is, but she will start taking students soon, so I am asking if you want me to recommend you. And besides you will seeing each other in hospital. And don't worry about team 7. They will understand and Tsunade likes to torture her students in morning. So could still meet with team in afternoon before going to the to hospital. "

Rin nodded :" Well if you say it like that, I would like if you recommend me. "

Tenzo then spoke :" Mito-nee-Chan, you do realize that Tsuna-oba wants to train you too. "

Mito smirked :" of course, who wouldn't want to train me, well I will train with her once I find you a good training teacher. "

Rin looked at Mito confused. 

Mito asked :" what is it. "

Rin :" ah, I only thought that it would be best for Tenzo to go to the academy. He is of the age. "

Mito facepalmed :" I didn't think about that, how about it Ten-Chan, you can make lots of friends there." 

Tenzo slowly nodded :" if nee-chan thinks it is a good thing then I will go. "

Mito smirked :" of course, you will learn something important there and I will train you personally. Well I will give you schedule and you will follow it as good boy. Right. "

Tenzo nodded. 

Rin was amezed, exclaimed :" You guys are so cute. "

Kakashi and Obito were pissed the girls were talking and not watching them. Obito had still lost but it was close. So he decided to yell:" hey girls, don't ignore us. "

Mito looked down to him:" and what will happen if we do." 

Obito was surprised by Mito nonchalant response :" I and Kakashi will raid your seal storage." 

That seemed to work Mito then spoke :" very scary indeed. Well Obito you will now run 40 laps around the training grounds because you lack stamina and speed, then you will do 3000 push ups and sit ups. With weight seals on you. Kakashi will do the same. However you will got a lighter ones because you are younger. Rin you will do same without seals. I and Tenzo are going to get a lunch and bring something for you guys. You must be finnished by the time we return. "

The trio spoke :" what are you insane. "

Mito looked at them with scary look in her eyes :" don't worry Tenzo tends to eat slowly. If you guys don't do it I will bring guy to compete with you bunch. "

The trio immediately started to run. Mito created a shadow Clone she learned from the scroll Hokage kept barely hidden. 

Mito and Tenzo were eating in silence. Tenzo was enjoying his meal while Mito was rembering some things. Well she basically was remembering her training schedule. She saw the scrolls that had a Clone jutsu over two weeks ago. And kept it secret. She would use those close every day. She usually use 10 of them. 2 were reading fuinjutsu books she borrowed from library and would try making seals. 2 were training wood release every day, then 4 were training her usual ninjutsu chakra control and taijutsu. The last two were doing the training which Isobu recommended. Mito would go to visit biju every day at night where she would talk to him and then they would train so that Mito would get better to controlling more tails. Her speed was actually result of Isobus chakra making her coils in legs expand and when she would use chakra in her legs she could move 3 times faster than usual. Mito knew that black Zetsu and Madara we up to something. But she could no longer predict anything. Madara is supposed to live for more than half of year. Because if she remembered correctly. The kannabi mission was to take in 2 months in original time and Obito was trained for three months before seeing Rin's death and only after that Madara had stopped using gedo statue as source of his life. And already things changed too much. However she still needs to worry about many other things such as kiri actions. If they are already under control of Madara that would be bad. Then Mito realized, Madara doesn't have sharingan and his eyes are in Nagato so that means that Kiri can be dealt with. 

She was brought out of her thinking by Tenzo saying :" I am finnished." 

Mito looked at her plate it was empty too. So she smiled to Tenzo :" good, now we just need to buy something for them." 

Tenzo nodded as they paid for lunch and walked to market buying many different foods. 

When Mito and Tenzo returned to the training grounds after spending 2 hours in market place they found team 7 laying dead tired on the ground. So close to sleeping. Mito softly came closer to them saying :" lunch." 

The boys immediately started to try to sit and eventually sat, while Rin didn't manage and Tenzo had give her a hand. Team 7 ate everything in few minutes and then it hit them pain in stomach. Mito spoke to Tenzo :" You see these guys are training idiots. Don't become like them okay." 

The trio groaned trying to argue back only causing more pain to themselves. Mito then said :" Well you guys can take a nap. I need to go to Orochimaru to see if he has something for me and then I need to check something else so you have a 2 hours to rest." 

Team 7 was already sleeping when she finnished she spoke:" the disrespect." 

Tenzo smiled. And jumped at Mito. She gladly took him in her arms. 

Mito and Tenzo were at entrance of Orochimaru lab. Only to see the most disturbing snake slid under the doors. Mito was disgusted by the snake and was hesitant to walk into lab. However Tenzo was amazed by the snake and had followed the snake close by. Mito followed from a far. Orochimaru smirked at Mito when he noticed her disgust :" it is good to see you Mito. I see you meet one of my summons." 

Tenzo nodded and walked to Orochimaru saying :" can I pet it." 

Orochimaru was confused for second and then gave his permission saying to Mito :" it seems like Tenzo - kun will have like me more and will soon start to scare you with snakes. "

Mito shivered :" ah, I am not ready for that yet. I mean sure you can train him but I thought about letting him go in academy." 

Orochimaru smirked :" Then I only need permission from Tsunade. I assume you want Tenzo to sociolize more with children which is good thing. But he doesn't need anything from academic knowledge. "

Mito spoke:" I don't know, he may learn few valuable things here and there. I didn't go to any but I have learned a lot about the word from Hagoromo. " 

Orochimaru nodded and spoke about his progress on antidote which was going great faster than he thought. Mito nodded and smiled. She was ready to go to Inzunaka. However Orochimaru spoke another question :" I have to ask, are you really give me your secret jutsu." 

Mito smirked :" yes, please be patient for a little bit I need to prepare something for it, it is really hard to get it and I don't know when I will succeed, however you don't need to worry about it yet. You need a little more of Uzumaki in your blood for success." 

Orochimaru smirked :" I like this side of you. Even if you hide your darkness underneath your brightness you show it to me. And I am thankful for it. "

Mito smirked :" obviously I show it to you because you understand it. The third didn't so I only stay by his side when he trusted me. I need to have strong background to be safe. And I am not afraid of making alies everywhere I go. And I see you as such." 


	96. Chapter 96

3.pov 

Mito then took Tenzo into her arms saying :" why don't we go to play with ninkens for some time. There is even a girl around your age there." 

Tenzo excitedly jumped and they headed to Inzunaka compand. Mito and Tenzo entered the compand this time without knocking. Only to see Inzunaka clan members in some kind of panic. Mito immediately followed them only to see that few ninkens were starting to move out the barriers, possibly feeling that they were healthy and that they did not need more of healing. Mito was pissed, so she yelled at ninkens her glare was scary that even the air around froze :" What do you think you are doing. Even if you feel okay. There is no reason for you to exit the barrier. Now go back inside immediately." 

The clan members froze, some of the saw Mito, her long red hair was in the air it looked beautiful however her eyes were cold and threatening. The dogs slowly retrieved back never taking a their eyes from Mito. The clan members were surprised. The ninkens would only be afraid of Inzunaka alphas and no outsiders. 

This girl scared them easily and what is even worse she scared them too. Mito then move to the barrier and did something they did not understand at first. Until Mito spoke :" now you can't leave this barrier even if you want. Now let me check your situation." 

She entered the barrier, and behind her was Hana the daughter of Tsume. Mito didn't notice her until the young girl pulled her for her leggings. Mito then softend her expression and looked down speaking to Hana :" Sometimes you have to be scary because you care, and to show how serious you are." 

Hana nodded in understanding, and asked :" who is that." 

Mito then realized that Tenzo was still in her hands so she leted the young boy down. Checking if he was scared of her only to see his understanding eyes and smile. 

Tenzo smiled and spoke :" I am Tenzo of Senju, I am glad to meet you." 

Hana shly said:" Inzunaka Hana, nice to meet y-you to." 

Mito then asked Hana :" Did you notice anything about the ninkens, were they acting strange." 

Hana answered :" no, they just stood up suddenly and started to walk like they use to before getting injured." 

Mito answered :" ah, I see, will you help me to examine them." 

Hana nodded. It didn't take long to examine everyone. Mito then filled the barrier to the fullest. Meanwhile Tenzo and Hana played with dogs who could move the laughter was helping every dog to relax. 

Mito let the two to play while she wrote report of each dog's health. She was surprised that they were already better and that they were almost no need for antidote in those dogs. However the dogs which were still laying on the ground were healing slowly, just like she predicted well they did receive larger amounts of poison. Mito then saw Tsume who was looking inside of barrier slightly worried. 

Mito decided to head their and answer her worries. 

Tsume nodded to Mito as she exited the barrier. Tsume spoke :" what happened." 

Mito answered :" no need to worry, Tsume-sama, the ninkens were thinking that they were already healed since they felt fine and did not want to take anymore of healing chakra for themselves, trying to speed others rehabilitation.. I managed to return them inside and made barrier to impossible to leave from inside. Unless you are human. "

Tsume nodded :" that is good. But what about kids. What are they doing. "

Mito tensed for second, remembering her childhood how nobody was allowed to play with her. She hoped Tenzo would have normal one at least from now. So she spoke softly :" they are playing, I hope you don't mind that. "

Tsume looked confused at Mito only to see sadness in her eyes:" not at all. I was only asking if the this was some method of healing too." 

Mito spoke:" of course it is, the ninkens were restless and wanted to do something productive so the kids are wasting their built up energy. Making them more calm. You should let your clan children to play with them every day. "

Tsume asked:" the boy, did he had harsh childhood, is that the reason you are afraid of village not accepting him. "

Mito stay quiet for few seconds and then sighed :" Well, partly, he did have hard childhood, probably harder than my own. I am scared for him because I know how it feels not having a single friend even though there are lots of people of your age around you. Everybody thinks you are freak because you are different, you stand out. Tenzo isn't able to read emotions as well as he should, he lacks emotion education, he was learned that feelings and emotions were weaknesses. Then there are adults that don't understand they do not want to understand and they forbid to play with different children. Because they are afraid, not realizing that they are creating the thing they are afraid of. "

Tsume asked :" You are talking from your experience, so what happened to those people. "

Mito sighed:" I left them one day and the next day they were slaughtered. As I was the only shinobi in small village where everyone feared me. The bandits attack them and I didn't do anything to stop them as I didn't feel any kind of emotion for them. I didn't hate them, I didn't fell pity for them thinking that fate was like that. However I couldn't just watch them all die, do I took revenge for their death. "

Tsume spoke:" I don't think that I can understand this. It sounds like you are a bad person. "

Mito spoke :" I never said I was a good person. However I learned a lot since then I am trying to trust the people as much as I can, however even here someone managed to break my trust. "

As she spoke those words she stood up and opened her arms ready for Tenzo to slam at her in big hug. She spoke :" if you will excuse us we have a team waiting for us. "

And just like that they left. 

Team 7 was already up when they returned. Mito smirked and pulled something from her storage seal. It looked like a papers. Team 7 asked :" what is that." 

Mito answered :" your training schedule for whenever you have free time. I wanna see how you will do them now. Since it last for 2 hours which is exactly how much Rin has until her shift in hospital. Now read it and I will provide you with explanations and seals you will need. "

Team 7 nodded in understanding. They could already see what Mito wanted to specialize them in. The training went smoothly. Rin had go to hospital. Which left Mito, Tenzo, Kakashi and Obito alone. 

Mito suggested that they should practice sensing and hiding. Explaining :" Tenzo and I are sensors, I am stronger sensor and in the whole world only 20 people are as good as me, Tenzo is close to the top, so if you manage to hid from him that will earn you reward and if you don't then you will get a training method for getting better at it. Tenzo and I are team and we will hide first you will try to find us together. "

Obito was to ask, but Mito spoke :" You can use sharingan only when you are sure we are close to you. "

Kakashi said :" wouldn't that lessen our chances "

Mito :" no, because he will run out chakra really soon, so you have to be careful like when you are on dangerous mission." 

Mito and Tenzo went into forrest and started to hide. Tenzo wanted to hide on his own. So that he could not rely on Mito too much. Mito nodded in understanding. She suppressed her chakra that even Tenzo could barely feel it. He wondered how was she able to do it. He then couldn't see her anymore and it was even more difficult to follow her chakra signature. 

He then felt Obito and Kakashi start moving. Luckily for Tenzo the rules never said anything about staying at one place so he followed Kakashi and Obito from very afar. He could not see them but he could feel their chakra constantly moving in opposite direction from his. Mito and him made some convincing proffs that they went there. So he was surprised that they fall that trap. 

However Kakashi suddenly changed the direction he was moving. Tenzo realized that Kakashi had realized about the trap. Obito still continued that way carefully avoiding the trap and moving deeper in woods. Kakashi was getting closer to him. Tenzo decided not to move and he stay on the high tree waiting for to pass him by. And Kakashi absolutely didn't notice him. Which was kinda disappointing for him. He was about to move and the branch he was standing on made noise which alerted Kakashi who jumped immediately trying to find somebody, Tenzo cursed himself for moment then thought of something. 

Kakashi didn't find anything on the branch he heard move which was suspicious. He checked carefully. Laying his hand on the tree to feel it warm. Too alive. He pulled and it turned out to be Tenzo. Kakashi was surprised and asked :" How did you do that." 

Tenzo smirked:" this tree was hollow and I just created a wood like cover for my back and went inside." 

Kakashi nodded and asked :" Mito-Chan isn't with you." 

Tenzo nodded :" I wanted to hide from you guys on my own, and I can't really help you I can't feel her. Well that does mean that she isn't in 50 meters range. "

Kakashi and Tenzo come across Obito who was tired out from searching. Mito was feeling their chakra from far away eating ice cream and chilling. It was sweet and good enough to eat. To cold to bite. Her legs were swinging from the branch left and right making a light noise. Her attention was more on the ice cream than them though. So when she finnished the ice cream she felt them really close so she jumped to other tree making a sound she circled them waiting to see who would notice her moments first. Tenzo seemed to feel her around but couldn't pinpoint her because she move in and out his range. Obito had enough and was ready to use his sharingan only for Kakashi to speak:" Don't, she is playing with us. She said only when you are certain and we both know you aren't. Tenzo can you help." 

Tenzo spoke:" she is playing with my range. She is moving a lot so I am not sure where she is but I feel like she is circling us." 

Obito spoke:" Then we move up the trees. "

Mito finally was found. 

Now Obito and Kakashi were to hide. 

Mito and Tenzo did not use sensory abilities when the hide. And only started to search for them after 10 minutes. Mito expanded her sensory ability and immediately could feel both of them. They were easy to pinpoint with her range. So she decided to test Tenzo and boys if. Tenzo could really find them and if they could escape. It proved that Tenzo could find them after trying for 20 minutes which was good for both. 

Mito announced that :" Tenzo won so you will get punishment." 

Kakashi asked :" if we had won what would we get." 

Mito smirked :" same." 

Obito yelled:" hey that is not fair." 

Mito answered :" maybe, but you need to get better in it. I could feel you from the very beginning. Well with this training is done. You may go. "

Obito left leaving Kakashi and Mito and Tenzo alone. Mito said:" I have to go home first. Tenzo has to spend time with his Oba. You can come with us. "

Kakashi spoke:" sure, I am glad you didn't forget about dinner plans. "

Mito smirked :" I would never "

When they reached the Senju compand. Mito entered with Tenzo in her arms and Kakashi behind her. He spoke to Genma yesterday and heard that Tsunade supported Genma for Mito. Well he wanted not to care but he couldn't he was hesitant to enter the house. But Mito lucky didn't either enter she spoke from doors:" I have a dinner plans with Kakashi so take care of Tenzo for few hours. Later I will talk to you about something I realized today." 

Tsunade's voice reached the doors :" okay brat, be careful and have fun. You too Kakashi-kun." 

Mito took his hand and they started to move to the village and then to restaurant. 


	97. Chapter 97

3.pov 

Mito and Kakashi sat down ordering food. Mito asked:" if I may know, what did you want to talk with me." 

Kakashi cleared his throat :" I didn't plan that much, honestly the whole idea was Kushina's. She said it was time for us to have a date." 

Mito chuckled :" ah, I see. Kushina - San did this. Well I like to spend time with you so I won't hold it against you." 

Kakashi was red in face. He wondered if he had scored some points for his honesty. 

Mito then spoke again :" I want to know if you still feel same about me. Even though we are spending less time around each other. "

Kakashi immediately answered :" of course. I like you for who you are. I think that will always stay the same."

Mito shake her head :" that isn't true actually, most people do have special feelings for their first crush. However most people don't end with them. Just like I won't. You won't stop liking me but you will start to delovep other feelings. "

Kakashi asked :" Are you rejecting me. Are you doubting my feelings. "

Mito answered :" not at all. I am only sharing my experience, the person I had a crush on may be dead but nonetheless over time I started to respect them rather than think of them as a love interest. However time will fly and I won't still have answer to your confession, it may seem like I am leading you on, but that isn't my intention at all. I have trouble trusting people, so me loving people is even harder. "

Kakashi was getting frustrated :" Are you implying that I won't hold on this feelings. I will wait for you however long that takes. I am sure Genma and Shisui will do the same. "

Mito had a solem look on her face :" I know, but I am dangerous for you guys and for myself. The darkness is always surrounding me and could harm you at any point. "

Kakashi was confused :" how will you hurt us, how are you dangerous. If we trust you then it is on us if we see you as dangerous or not. "

Mito smiled :" I have lots of enemies, so I can't really focus on anything but them. There will probably be time when you will understand everything I said today. "

Mito then started to eat her food in silence. Ignoring Kakashi. Kakashi again felt that Mito was farther away and he could not reach her. But this time he could feel that she had puted him there to protect him, but from what her enemies or herself. 

Kakashi asked one last question :" You said that you had a crush on someone. Can you talk about him." 

Mito froze for a second :" Well there was this person who wasn't strong however they always stood by my side, preventing me getting hurt by others. Even though that put them into danger. They were so nice and believed in good. I at that time wasn't like I am today, I was a coward who did not know about anything. I was strong but I couldn't use my strength because I was afraid of myself. The person I liked soon got disappointed in life and couldn't find solution, so they killed all of the people that bullied me and then killed themselves. I can't really talk into details because it is to painful. And I am trying to forget about it. I am creating myself on that persons sacrifice. My personality changed since then and I am no longer that person who needs a protection. "

Kakashi had a sad smile on his face, remembering how his father had killed himself too. However something seemed strange Mito said that she is building herself on this sacrifice, what did that mean so he asked :" do you consider this person brave. "

Mito was surprised by question and she answered it slowly :" I do and do not. I consider them brave for putting up a fight. However their last act wasn't brave, it was cowardly thing to do, but I do understand it, they felt dirty, they couldn't comphered what they did. They lost the only thing they thought I liked about them, their innocents. I was sad and couldn't accept it, but soon I realized that even though I liked them I couldn't do anything for them and that I probably wasn't worth them, I started to respect their previous existence. I was thankful for everything they did for me. So I started to live their style of life. Or at least I am trying. "

Kakashi spoke :" I think that they were a cowards. "

Mito nodded :" You can think that, but do you believe that it is another matter. Many people do it because they don't find solutions for their life however some find it like only solution for their problems. Thinking selfishly, thinking that everything will be better without them. Can you blame them, they suffered, the people who suffer usually blame themselves for everything. Even if they aren't wrong. Imagine this, remember our first training together. If I wasn't bluffing and testing you guys and had actually killed Rin and Obito. Who would you blame. Me or yourself. "

Kakashi spoke immediately :" You. "

Mito nodded :" Then if you had killed me. What would your feelings be. "

Kakashi spoke :" I.. I.. Don't know. I.. Would.. Probably struggled with hate and anger. I would blame myself, because I couldn't prevent it. "

Mito :" yes you would, do you understand now, if the person who knows that they did a good thing, but somehow that wasn't expected from them and they are constantly under pressure of their actions. They will find themselves in this situation. "

Kakashi nodded. Wondering if Mito was talking from her experience or maybe she knew about his father and is talking about his suffering. Kakashi lost appetite. He could not believe that Mito knew all along and never judged him, never pitied him. 

Mito then said :" think about it. And find me once you got your solution. If that man was really a coward or maybe an unfortunate person, a lost person, or maybe misunderstood. Even by the most important person to him." 

As she said that she left. Paying for the bill and saying :" it was nice to talk to someone about darkness in this world. Someone who was as hurt and broken as I am. "

Kakashi stayed at table deep in thoughts. Many things were going on. He was questioning. If Mito was talking about him or herself. If he had judged his father too. Just like village did. Was his father truly wrong. The waitress suddenly tapped him saying :" we are closing."

Kakashi noticed that everyone had already left and wondered how long was he there lost in his thoughts and not enjoying his geuss him stood up and apologized to the girl who just wawed it off with look of pity. Kakashi felt that he deserved it this time. He really was pitiful. He never thought of things Mito spoke. He never considered what his father went through. He was also selfish and stubborn as his father not seeing other solution than to hate his father. 

Mito walked into the Senju clan compand and headed to main house immediately. Tsunade was waiting for her. Tenzo was snoozing on the couch. Mito softly smiled. Tsunade teased her :" How was the date. Oh sorry dinner." 

Mito answered:" Actually you weren't wrong it was a date. Well Kushina planned it as a date, but we didn't talk about anything romantic or similar. We had a pretty dark conversation." 

Tsunade immediately stopped teasing :" what did you guys talk then. "

Mito answered :" about something that Kakashi has trouble accepting for years and nobody pushed hard enough for him to actually start healing. He just needs to think about it. "

Tsunade was confused, did Mito knew about Sakumoto. :" about what exactly. "

Mito slowly spoke :" suicide, and reasons for it. He thought that those who did it were cowards and I didn't think same. After all the person I respect the most did it. It did change me but I over time understood why it had to happen. I understand them, better than myself." 

Tsunade nodded, and decided to change the topic :" so what did you want to talk with me. I presume is about Tenzo. "

Mito nodded :" Yes. I wasn't sure how we would train him. But I got advice from Rin. I will talk about her later. She said that Tenzo could go to the academy. I know he wouldn't have much to learn there. But his social life would be best there. So I am asking if you think that is good for him. "

Tsunade :" ah, yes, well he certainly needs friends. So there aren't any bad things that could happen to him there and you will be under of less burden. "

Mito nodded :" Well yes, we need only to fill out the documents for it. Hokage will probably allow it. One more thing. Orochimaru - sama is willing to train him. "

Tsunade was confused :" is that so. It is weird. "

Mito answered :" Well Tenzo seems to like snakes. I don't know why. I think he liked idea of me getting scared of him. "

Tsunade snorted :" Well we will think about that. I want to train him too. Since he will become next clan head. "

Mito rose her eyebrows :" really I thought you would give that position to your children. "

Tsunade snorted :" are you crazy, with my luck my children will be as dumb as their father. "

Mito laughed :" I can't say you are wrong, unfortunately. "

Mito then said :" Well on the next matter. Is about something you said few days ago. "

Tsunade nodded :" ah, you mean about me accepting students again. "

Mito nodded. 

Tsunade asked :" Are you interested." 

Mito answered :" honestly, yes I am, but am not joining if you won't take my friend with me. "

Tsunade asked :" who is this friend of yours. I pray it isn't a boy. "

Mito shook her head:" it is a girl. Her name is Rin. Well she is already a medic ninja. She is under team 7 and she is still genin, even though she is strong as a chunin. She needs to get stronger so that her team does not need to fear for her all the time. And I know that you are best at this kind of training. "

Tsunade snorted :" Did you really. Well since my job there isn't as hard as it was with Shizune who didn't not know anything about healing when we started to train. I will accept it. However I heard that this Rin has pretty tight schedule. "

Mito nodded :" yes, she will shorten her training with her team for you. "

Tsunade nodded :" and why do you need to be trained by me. "

Mito smirked :" I have an interest in something only you could give me. "

Tsunade asked just to make sure if she already knew :" and what is that. "

Mito answered :" your summons. I need two you see. Toads are mostly for fighting but slugs are for protection." 

Tsunade smirked :" do you think that you are worthy of them. "

Mito answered :" am I, that isn't for me to decide. Right. So tell me how your day went." 

Tsunade played it cool :" what do you mean, it was pretty boring. "

Mito smirked :" right, meeting with your future childrens father. So boring. "

Tsunade was surprised :" How did you know. "

Mito answered :" Well, I have eyes everywhere. And little bird told the whole village about it. Not to say that bird was redhead. "

Tsunade cursed :" Kushina and her mouth. "

Mito smirked :" yup that bird saw you in front of his doors and now everyone knows." 

Tsunade mumbled :" now, that is one more reason to kill her. "

However she was stopped by Mito :" tell me, I want to know if he fell unconscious. If he had a stupid expression on his face. If he thought you were genjutsu. Or if he even kicked you. Is he even alive. Is he in hospital. "

Tsunade mumbled :" You seem to know him pretty well. At first he thought I was a genjutsu, then he fell unconscious. Then when he woke up in hospital he had this stupid grin on his face, so I punched him. And I don't know of he is alive or not. "

Mito laughed so hard and only stopped to ask :" Tsunade-sama, are you perhaps tsundere. You like him so much but still act like you don't. "

As she spoke that she jumped and grabbed the now sleeping Tenzo. Running to their house. Tsunade was chasing them. 

Well after Mito laid Tenzo on his bed she surrendered and was punched so hard that she almost destroyed a house in Senju complex. 

Tsunade calmed down and they continued to talk more. 


	98. Chapter 98

3.pov 

Tsunade spoke :" the bastard was to happy when he finally understood that I was serious. And I couldn't really help myself. So I left. I heard a lot of noise but I couldn't turn around. I didn't want to it was embarrassing." 

Mito nodded :" I see, our family has a ton of love problems. "

Tsunade snorted :" sure does. Well Tenzo is our hope. "

Mito snorted :" Well you think he won't have fangrils all around him, once he goes into academy. "

Tsunade facepalmed. They talked into the night. Mito teased Tsunade occasionally. Shizune would join here and there. However she went to sleep first. Mito felt happy, but she could feel that time was running out. Kiri time limit was just in two weeks. And she wasn't looking forward to it. She hoped it would go how she planned and anticipated. However it wasn't sure. She also wondered how negotiations with Iwa were going. Well she will be going to Hokage office, might as well ask. 

She went to sleep. The sleep was interrupted by Sage coming in her dreams. 

The two didn't hear from each other in long time. Sage found out that Madara is still trying to force Kiri, but Mizukage is still not under his control. He said that black Zetsu began to move more carefully and now it was harder to find him. Mito understood. Sage was getting weaker, from overusing his chakra. He was doing something that wasn't allowed. He was breaking laws of nature and he was slowly getting rejected. Mito spoke slowly :" Why don't you take a break, I mean, you are exhausting yourself and I will need you later. I don't think that Madara is a problem right now." 

Sage understood :" I will do so. I will return when I have more strength." 

Mito's day was like usual. She went firstly with Tenzo to Orochimaru's lab, where Orochimaru surprised her with an antidote. Mito was tanking him while Tenzo searched for any snakes. Fortunately for Mito he did not find any. Mito talked about antidote more with Orochimaru. :" so you are saying that one drop of antidote has to be put in water and they are supposed to react in five minutes. Should I be worried and anticipate any aggressive reactions." 

Orochimaru :" no, not at all. They will start sleeping. The poison was made to tire them out. So antidote has contrasting effect. "

Mito nodded :" You will still be doing it, right."

Orochimaru :" Yes, if we found in similar situation that we have some kind of base for it. "

Mito then called Tenzo and they went to Inzunaka clan compand. The Inzunaka didn't seem to mind them so they headed to dogs. Mito was suddenly worried. The dogs that were energetic yesterday today were too calm. She searched for Hana to hear if anything happened. However Tsume was the one she found. Tsume immediately spoke:" I don't think they are getting worse, but they are too calm." 

Mito nodded :" I can't really get the reason behind that, but maybe they were tired out yesterday, playing with kids, they probably will be tiring easily for few weeks. Anyways here is antidote. Orochimaru - sama gave it to me this morning. "

Tsume was surprised :" we didn't expect it so soon. "Mito then spoke:" I would like to show how to use it. Is Hana-Chan not here. "

Tsume answered:" she is, however i don't know where. "

Mito nodded :" Well she will come when she sees us. Anyway I need water and bowls. "

Tsume nodded and went to nearby building and took out a medium sized bowl. Then she gestured to place they had a pipe. 

Mito filled the bowl with water and then suddenly saw Hana running at them she smiled softly as she gave a young girl a bowl. They went into the barrier and laid bowl on the ground. Mito took out a small bottle and waited for one drop to hit the bowl. She then let one of dogs to drink it saying. :" he is supposed to go sleeping in 5 minutes, if he does just pur antidote in everyone's water howere be careful. 1 drop I supposed to go on litter because the antidote is really strong and if it is consumed wrongly it can cause different problems such as direhea. Or even it can cause problems with hormones. "

As she was explaining the dog fell asleep. Without sound so when Tenzo started to poke him Mito finally noticed. Mito relaxed and gave antidote to Hana as she started to refill the barrier with her healing chakra. She then checked every dog to see how they were healing without the antidote. When she checked everyone she continued :" when the ninkens wake up, feed them and write down everything they did." 

Tsume spoke :" thank you for help." 

Mito cuted her off:" I will be coming to compand for few more days, you can thank me then. I am going to report to Hokage now." 

Tsume nodded and let the two leave. She wondered if Mito was everything she seemed. 

Mito and Tenzo walked through the village, Tenzo was holding her hand. So when they entered the Hokage tower, the two were greeted by every guard and person in tower. Mito stopped in front of desk for secretary of Hokage waiting for her to lift her head see Mito waiting there. However the young girl was busy with paperwork. Mito felt bad but she had to interup her. 

Mito cleared her throat, which caused the girl who looked to be just over 18, lift her head in surprise, already to apologize. However Mito interupted her again:" I need a academy enternce form." 

The girl searched for it for few seconds. Only realizing that girl in front of her was Uzumaki Mito. The person Hokage said was the best in paperwork he saw. The girl spoke as she handled the form to Mito :" I highly respect you, if you don't mind, could you give me advice." 

Mito responded :" Well, I would say you need to organize everything before you start. Then you can always write down notes where something is. And the last thing is try to remember how each document is supposed to look. So that you can always know if something isn't written correctly. "

Mito then took out pen from her seal and quickly filled out the form and said:" here, this is how academy enetrence form is supposed to look. You can ignore some minor mistakes but these three lines are most important. "

The girl smiled brightly and asked :" do you need to go to Hokage office, he isn't busy right now." 

Mito smirked :" yes, thank you. "

She knocked on the doors carefully. Waiting for come in. She heard someone moving to the doors however she didn't feel anyone. She realized she couldn't feel anything in the room. So when the doors opened and she could enter with Tenzo who also seemed confused. She entered and looked around the room, only to see Minato and Hokage drinking tea. Well there were discussing something before she knocked. Mito spoke first :" I am sorry for interrupting you, Hokage - sama, Minato-sama." 

The two were surprised by the tone, it was filled with respect however when she spoke to Minato there was some warmth to it to. Mito then again spoke:" I see, you have puted new seals on. However I don't think that is good, many shinobi in case of emergency won't be able to find you Hokage - sama, so I would recommend that you use it only when is necessary." 

Hokage nodded :" yes that was the plan, but today we are just testing them. "

Mito snorted :" You are just taking advantage of them, you don't want to work and be interupted in your gossiping. "

Minato was almost red as he spoke:" we didn't do that. Anyways do you like them. "

Mito answered honestly :" Since I know why they were invented I can't really like them, well, anyways I came here to report about Inzunaka matter. "

Hokage straightedge a bit and spoke:" Is there any progress. "

Mito answered :" Yes, Orochimaru-sama, made an antidote and we gave them first dose. The ninkens were doing better for few days already, both of us came to conclusions that this poison wasn't finished procjet and it was experiment, I am sure Black Zetsu was behind it, he wants to create a new poison to kill humans. However he isn't successful for now. But also there is possibility that he is creating a diversion. The ninkens are supposed to be healed by the end of next week. However they will need a rehabitation period. "

Hokage nodded and spoke :" Is there anything else. "

Mito didn't hesitate to say :" I want to know who negotiations are going with Iwa. "

Hokage spoke:" but you aren't involved into it. "

Mito responded coldly :" Well i think differently, I chose Minato to lead them and you accepted and one more thing I am only concerned because Kiri. If you are not able to make negotiations in our way than we will have to go to war with Kiri, which will open a chance for attack from Iwa too. Kumo is probably lurking in their too. Don't forget Kiri is strong now they didn't have to fight us for 5 months and they didn't have any battles. So they are probably stronger than Konoha is. "

Minato nodded :" Well, negogations aren't going the way I wanted them. Iwa wants more freedom. But we can't afford to give them anything. "

Mito didn't understood :" I don't understand, they lost, why are you giving them a choice. If you want I can give you advice on how to deal with them. "

Minato nodded. Mito spoke:" use your stubbornness, be harsh on them, you are losing this because you are to soft, because they saw that we have most of our troops on Kiri border they know something is happening so they are buying time, waiting for some incident to happen to get themselves involved and end us. So stay harsh. If they want more take from them what you already gave them. Try to scare them. Onoki-dono still thinks that you are a brat who killed 50 of his shinobis, he does not respect you but he does fear you. Use that fear to create respect. "

Minato could see logic in that. However could he pull it off. Hokage had a sad look on his face. Mito didn't even look at his direction while she was giving her advice. She spoke to Minato like she used to speak to him, it did seem disrespectful, however the people like Hokage need led someone to clearly speak their mind. To see that was the really only solution. Mito seeing that two weren't going to speak anytime soon spoke again :" Minato - sama, believe in yourself, you can do it, that is the reason I suggested you in first place. If you want I can come to next negotiations to help you." 

Hokage was surprised by her words. However before he could speak his opinion, Minato answered :" could you. I would love that. And to hear your opinion on it. The next one is actually today in 9.pm. We are meeting at clans council room. "

Mito nodded :" Well I will come here in 8.pm. Hokage - sama, Minato-sama, goodbye." 

Mito headed straight to the training grounds in Senju compand with Tenzo. Explaining how academy will start in few weeks. And how he must become the strongest in his class. Mito trained with him and when they had enough they returned to the house. Tsunade was still there doing some paperwork. And as soon as he saw Mito she handled some of it to her. Mito wanted to curse her luck however Tenzo was right there. 

Tsunade spoke :" lunch will soon be done, so help me until then, this is punishment for yesterday." 

Mito mumbled:" You know I did a lot of your job today, filling out the form for entering the academy." 

Tsunade snorted :" How helpful you are. Next time don't suggest something that will make you do paperwork. "

Mito said :" now it is suddenly my fault. I hate you strong willded women. "

Tsunade snorted again saying:" aren't you one too. "

Mito froze for a second and then spoke:" Well I geuss I am. I mean I have to be one around every single idiot in my life"

Tsunade laughed :" now you get me." 

Tenzo was looking confused at those two asking :" am I included in those idiots." 

Mito answered :" no you are not, you fit into another category called too cute and troublesome at same time." 

Tenzo shot :" wait how am I troublesome." 

Mito spoke :" snakes you like snakes and now I will need to be always careful around you. "

Tenzo smirked as he took out a small one. 

Mito freaked out and jumped on the table and then on the ceiling saying :" don't come any closer. "


	99. Ch. 99

3.pov 

Mito spent afternoon training with Tenzo. Mostly focusing on wood release. Tenzo gave her advice when he saw she was stuck. Mito still was a little angry at him for bringing the snake so close to her. However she made sure it would never happen again. You ask how. Well she trained the boy, in taijutsu only. She wasn't merciful, she made excuses like it is for you to get better at this area, or for your reaction to get faster. Only did she at the end when Tenzo couldn't move from pain said :" don't ever think of attacking me with snakes, you will end like this however next time I won't heal you." 

Tenzo nodded. 

It was time for Mito to go she went earlier just not to be late. She was jumping on the roofs and then she landed on pole close to academy. However she did not stop to admire the view. She stopped and spoke:" You guys need to hide better if you don't want people knowing about you." 

Underneath her there was a startled sound. Mito smirked :" what you guys won't denial it." 

Kurenai was red as tomato and so was Asuma. Mito caught Asuma kissing Kurenai. She wondered if they were in relationship since such young days. Well if she remembered Asuma would leave village after the war has ended and he would be back after 9 to 11 years so it could be true. 

Kurenai managed to speak:" it isn't what you think Mito - Chan." 

Mito nodded :" ah, yes there it is. But it isn't surprising at all, all of us knew you two would end up together."

Asuma was then next to speak :" what do you mean. We're we that obvious." 

Mito nodded :" as obvious as Genma was, at least that is what Rin would say." 

Kurenai spoke again :" Mito - Chan, you won't tell anyone right. "

Mito answered :" if they ask i will tell, if they don't i won't." 

Asuma was confused :" What does that mean." 

Mito smirked :" I won't tell them if you don't make it even more obvious. I won't go around taking about you guys. I am not Kushina - San, anyways I won't lie to anyone who asks. But nobody will ask right. "

Kurenai nodded :" yeah nobody will ask. "

Mito smiled :" You know if you want to hide it better, don't kiss in town but rather kiss on empty training grounds. There must be some empty or kiss in forrest nearby. "

Kurenai spoke:" thank you for advising us." 

Mito smirked :" You are welcome. Well also you could always train in sensing and avoid awkward situations, however that won't let you enjoy kissing as much as you seem to. "

As she spoke that she jumped on the next roof. Leaving flushed Asuma and Kurenai. Kurenai spoke :" I can't believe someone saw my first kiss. "

Asuma nodded :" yeah, and it had to be Uzumaki - San, anyways I will see you of. "

Kurenai blushed more as she carefully slip her hand into his. They hid it behind Asumas back as they walked through Konoha. 

Mito arrived just on time. It was 8 pm. And Minato was there reading some of papers. Mito slowly walked towards him. Without making any noise. She came so close to him she was only 10 cm away. She watched his face. Yes it was beautiful. The blond locks that were probably soft, his blue eyes that were color of ocean. His cute nose. She wondered why she considered him handsome at this moment. She lost herself in thoughts. Was she finally going through changes in her preferences. When she just came in this world she would occasionally caught herself checking both females and males. However in last few weeks she only had checked boys. 

Was her mind finally adjusting to her body. Well then she knew she wasn't likely to end with girl because it seemed like all of the girls liked boys and she was liked by boys. She could feel that her mind was still adjusting but she knew that she had still time. She still had a things to do before relaxing. 

She then suddenly realized that she was lost in thoughts and that Minato was looking at her. Looking worried. 

Minato asked when he saw Mito blink:" Are you okay." 

Mito blushed:" ah, yes, I am alright I just realized something. And thought about it too much. Anyways. What are you reading." 

Minato however didn't let the sudden change of topic to happen, asking :" why are you blushing. Do you have fever. "

Mito couldn't take it :" stop don't come any closer. "

Minato asked:" why, are you really alright. "he still was coming closer 

Mito could feel her blush deepen and she panicked :" I found you attractive, so I was lost in my thoughts and thinking about how my body started to change since I entered puberty. "

She spoke fast almost not making sense. However her words stopped Minato who immediately returned to his previous position. Coughing awkwardly. 

Mito then regained her senses and asked again :" what are you reading. "

Minato answered worried:" a report from one of the spies of Jiraiya. They are saying that Iwa is preparing a force to attack us." 

Mito nodded :" and you don't know what to do. Well did that spy leave Iwa." 

Minato nodded confused :" yes he has, he is on mission for them on the border with Kumo. He informed us when he knew that message would not be intercepted. "

Mito nodded :" that is good. It can't be taken in our advantage. If the meting won't go as you would like. Which will probably happen. We will use this against them. With blef of course. You see…… "

Minato nodded :" I understand, however are you sure they will believe. "

Mito smirked :" they must, because if we knew about them that means we had a chance to do it. "

Soon after Nara clan head entered to find Minato and Mito in the room already talking. He wasn't surprised to see Mito he heard from Hokage what she said. Nara knew that Mito was genius however he still did not know where her abilities were. He didn't knew how goo she was. He only thought that she is as smart as Nara. He wondered if she would be a challenge in shogi. The girl noticed him and bowed. He was always amazed how she would always show her respect. Even though she did not seen why he was to be respected. However he saw in her eyes that she didn't follow what others would do. He never saw her bow to someone who did not deserve it like civilan council.

Mito spoke :" Nara-dono, what are you thinking about. It must be something troublesome." 

Minato couldn't hold his laugh back. He also noticed that Nara had stopped for a second probably lost somewhere else. 

Nara smirked :" You said it yourself. Why don't you try to geuss. "

Mito answered immediately :" I don't know how to play shogi Nara - dono. I could see a spark in your eyes." 

Minato was confused. 

Nara smirked :" Well that is surprising I did think about asking for a match, even one for my son. However there were also other thoughts I was caught on. "

Mito nodded :" Well obviously. But they could be answered by shogi one. Or am I wrong." 

Minato asked :" How do you know he plays shogi. "

Mito shuggered:" I read a lot about clans like for example Naras are the smartest of clans their average iq is 175 which is considered really high. Because they are to smart they find most things boring and they like to laze around. One of activities they like to do is shogi, because they can torture their opponents while playing. Analizing everything about their opponent. Honestly I am surprised that you didn't invite me when I was under surveillance. "

Nara clan answered :" Well I aspected as much from you. To answer your question I wanted however me taking you to Nara compand would make you suspicious. And Hokage thought about you training teams as you showing your loyalty. "

Mito nodded :" Well I did it because I didn't really want to train alone. I didn't want to help them that much. "

Minato chuckled :" tsundere. " expecting Mito to not know what that means. Because Kushina didn't when she was Mitos age however the glare he received show him that he was wrong. Nara laughed however he was silenced by the same glare. 

Mito spoke with sweet smile, which was clearly fake:" Well I would like to hit you two but our guest are nearby. So I will hold it in." 

The two off them then heard someone coming into the office. The first one to enter was a man with red hair, moustache and beard, on his head he was wearing a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge. His whole outfit was read and Mito immediately realized who he was. Roshi, the jinchuriki of Son Goku, the four tails. She remembered that he would leave Iwa because the of lost of Iwa. Mito prayed to the Sage that Roshi wouldn't notice her being a jinchuriki. She also wondered if him being here was allowed. Then she realized that there were already at war. The next man that came in room was larger and Mito remembered him always by the side of Tsuchigake. She tried to remember his name, something similar to akatskui. Wait was it Akatsuchi. While she wondered about that third person entered. Mito didn't recognize him. She let herself remain composed by Minato side. 

The trio looked at Konoha shinobi. All of the eyes stopping on Mito. However they were more confused than anything else. Roshi looked longer at her than the rest however he finally spoke:" Minato-san, what are thinking putting a kid in this place." 

Minato quickly spoke :" She is respectful shinobi in our village, Roshi-dono." 

Mito smirked a cocky smirk and spoke:" it is nice to meet such important people of Iwa here." 

The iwa trio thought that she was disrespectful :" if you want to talk then at least introduce yourself. "

Mito smirked :" gladly, I am Uzumaki Mito, Roshi-dono, however I did not heard your names." she spoke gesturing to other two. 

She heard :" Akatsuchi, and Ishikawa." 

Minato then spoke :" what is your response to our last week's conditions. "

Roshi spoke:" we cannot agree. "

Minato then continued to speak about new conditions. Meanwhile Mito whispered to Nara clan head:" I don't know if you know, but Roshi - dono is a jinchuriki. If you know just nod, if you don't then hit me. "

The two were watching Mito saying something In the ear of Nara. Scowling, and being satisfied when Mito was hit in the back. However she did not react to it. She moved away from Nara. And then when Minato stopped talking to the Iwa shinobi. Leaving Roshi to think about it. Mito knew he wouldn't. This negotiation were just a show. She whispered to Minato :" Roshi-dono is a jinchuriki, don't let them know that you know, untill they refuse you I will act." 

Minato wanted to ask how would she act however she quickly stepped back. And he did not have a chance. 

Roshi spoke:" Iwa won't be able to agree, Tsuchigake doesn't see this as beneficial to us. "

Mito gave her a quick nod to Minato who spoke:" Then we must deal with those trips you are preparing for attacking us. Mito - Chan you can active that seal." Mito started to form seals. 

Roshi paled, his plan was discovered. He started to gather his chakra. 

Mito smirked as wood suddenly started to appear around the Roshi and he couldn't move. His two teammates were quickly knocked out. One by Minato and the other was firstly held still by Nara shadow possession and knocked out by Mito. 

However Roshi managed to break free once he pured more of biju chakra into his system. 

Mito sighed :" I am still not strong enough to hold a jinchuriki down. Well luckily I thought about this." 

Suddenly Roshi could not move. He was surprised. Mito spoke:" there were seals on those branches. A paralysis seals. Even a jinchuriki cannot fight those. Right 4 tails. "

Roshi was surprised :" How do you know. Don't tell me, you guys have a spy in Iwa." 

Mito chuckled :" and you don't have one in Konoha." 

Roshi spoke:" ours was killed. "

Mito nodded :" possibly, well anyways we still have to deal with those forces that are planning to attack us. Know was their a signal you guys would use for them to attack or was it time attack. "

Seeing that Roshi didn't answer, Mito spoke:" a time attack then, there isn't much you could do since you are in Konoha. "

Minato asked :" when"

Roshi didn't answer. 

Mito sighed loudly saying :" I geuss I will have to find out by force." as she said that she let her hand land on Roshis head and she pured some of her and Isobu chakra inside. She arrived inside of his mindscape. However she didn't allow him to follow her. She used more of chakra for that. Which also meant she had less time. She appeared with Isobu next to Son Goku. And she spoke:" Are you Son Goku. An older brother to Isobu. If so it is nice to meet you." 


	100. Ch. 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One surprise at the end of this chapter. ❤️  
> To celebrate my 100 chapter.

3.pov 

The gorilla like body and face of monkey. The red haired and green skinned creature was surprised by sudden appearance of his long lost brother and human. 

He was at least glad that human called him by his name, only wondering if Isobu had told them his name. 

The proud beast roared:" what do you want, you poor creature, you insect." 

Mito however didn't seem to take offense to his words. Only speaking :" if you allow us to talk with you. There is danger in world, for every biju. I would like to warn you and in return I would like to get access to certain information. "

Son Goku :" what are you blabbing about, danger to biju. To the strongest creatures in the world. There isn't anything that could harm us. "

Mito snorted :" and how come you aren't free then. If I say that someone is able to take you out of your jinchuriki only to seal you in Gedo statue. "

Son Goku froze at those words asking :" why would I belive in you insect. "

Mito answered :" I am Sages last will. So you could consider me his daughter. "

Son Goku scowled and looked at his brother Isobu. Who shyly nodded his head saying:" it is truth, father visits us regularly, there is really dangerous thing trying to end world." 

Son Goku was silent for few moments. 

Mito sighed loudly saying :" if you could hurry up I don't have too much time, I am keeping Roshi from coming here. I don't need him to know about me. " 

Son Goku sighed :" Fine, tell me what you need. "

Mito smirked :" tell me when will attack happen." 

Son Goku :" they will attack tonight at midnight, right now they are moving to here. "

Mito nodded :" I see then, I will tell you summed up story. Uchiha Madara is still alive and is under control of Black Zetsu, who is will of Kaguya. He wants to collect you all to free her from the moon. That will end the world. I am just warning you and you could always come to shared biju mindscape to talk about more details. "

Son Goku said:" Did you speak with other of biju. "

Mito answered :" No. I haven't, I don't want to talk with Kurama just yet. I would probably be eaten and I haven't met any others. "

Son Goku nodded feeling a bit proud at himself for being first, well besides Isobu. 

He noticed that the girl was about to leave so he asked :" hey, you human, what is your name. "

Mito answered :" Uzumaki Mito, Son Goku-sama. However you can call me however you like. "

She left and seconds after her Isobu left too, suddenly Roshi appeared he seemed angry. 

Son Goku decided to ignore him. Roshi was yearling :" four tails, what was that, did you talk with that dammed brat, what did you said to her. "

Only getting more pissed by silence. Son Goku finally roared :" You insect, stop talking and shut up. Before I kick you out." 

However Roshi was about to say something again and he was kicked out of mindscape.

Minato and Shikaru were worried for Mito. When she touched Roshis head she started to pale. It had been more than 5 minutes since she had touched it and she did not move. Roshi was still awake and was screaming to let him in his mindscape. Minato wonder if Mito was talking with four tails about invasion and other things. He wondered if four tails would help her. 

When suddenly, Roshi stopped screaming and Mito's nose started bleeding. She spoke:" they are attacking at midnight. We need to send a message to Onoki." 

Minato paled:" what kind of message." 

Mito smirked wiping blood from her face, looking at Roshi :" to not mess with Konoha." 

Roshi yelled:" Just what did you do to four tails. What kind of genjutsu did you put him under for this information. "

Mito smirked as she looked down at him:" what are saying insect, I didn't do anything, I just talked with him, making a deal with him." 

Minato asked :" what kind of deal. "

Mito smirked as she lied :" I am going to free him and he will destroy Iwagakure." 

Roshi yelled :" You cannot do that, I will not allow it. "

Which made Mito laugh:" and how will you do that, when you can't even move. You really are an insect. "

Minato noticed that Mito wasn't saying truth, her eyes were saying different story. 

So he kinda relaxed asking :" Mito - Chan, you take care of him and I will inform Hokage about situation. "

Mito said :" no, Hokage - sama does not need to know about this, You and I will take care of invasion. Nara - dono, please take care of our guest and send somebody to inform Hokage after we leave, the seal will last for 3 hours so I will give you these 10. Put on each of them one so none can escape. "

Minato was against it :" Mito - Chan we can't do it. "

Mito let her killing intent rise in the room. Making air exstremly hard to breathe. She said to Minato :" I am sorry Minato - San, but this isn't request, do you understand. "

Minato and Nara clan head were shocked they never saw this side of Mito, she seemed like a leader, she seemed like something had possessed her. Mito then spoke again :" take me to your Hiraishin seal, on coridinates 45. 5 N and 15.6 E. "

Minato wanted to know just one thing :" Mito why are you ordering such a thing." 

Roshi was surprised by coridinates. The troops weren't positioned there however they would need to pass through there. 

Mito smirked :" to end this pointless war. Since Onoki-dono wants to bath in blood we will let him, bath in blood of his own shinobi." as she said that she reached for Minato's hand and squeezed it. 

Minato could feel slight tremble of her hand. She obviously wasn't entirely sure in herself, however she didn't have any other solution. Minato thought about it for several seconds only realizing that Mito probably foresaw this happening and thought about this as best solution. They vanished. Roshi cursed. 

Nara made signal for a Anbu to enter. 

Anbu did so and didn't even react to scene in front of him. Nara spoke:" could you get Hokage here, there are few things we need to speak about." 

Anbu vanished in seconds. Roshi finally spoke again asking :" How did she get those coridinates, they aren't there yet." 

Nara seemed confused:" they aren't, well Mito-Chan is a sensor so she probably geussed where they were going to pass, and besides Minato seals are all over place. I don't know where he put all of them. Some aren't even in land of fire. "

Hokage quickly came in the room clearly confused by sight. 

Nara spoke:" Hokage - sama, please sit down we have lot to talk about. "

Hokage sat down and said :" Then begin. "

Nara spoke:" it seems that Iwa never planned to create a peace with us. They even sent their jinchuriki to negotiations. Mito - Chan and Minato - San had gone to deal with upcoming invasion. "

Hokage cought :" all on their own. Are those two insane. Do they even know numbers of enemy. "

Nara shake his head saying :" Mito - Chan insisted that only they two would deal with them. Saying she is doing it for a peace. "

Hokage understood:" a peace through fear. That is exactly what I feared, she was against it before so what made her think differently." 

Nara answered :" the attack was timed, so there isn't any kind of solution. We can't show that we captured theese guys because that would justify their actions. Because as I understand their troops were still in land of earth when this meeting started. "

Roshi was pissed how was Konoha always a step in front of them. Roshi spoke :" what do you really think they can handle 400 shinobi by themselves. "

The number did surprise Hokage and Nara a bit. However Hokage answered :" You don't know much about these two. Minato is next Hokage and Mito is growing stronger at super speed. Last month she defeated Tsunade all alone. Tell me how many shinobi in your forces could take her on." 

Roshi did pale for second. However he still considered that they didn't have chance. 

Hokage then spoke to Nara :" prepare those Roots from I&T, they will be a back up for Minato and Mito. "

Nara nodded :" I will sir. However even if they head now they won't reach there for next 2 hours." 

Hokage spoke :" I know." looking at Roshi and two others. He could sense that there was something else troubling Roshi. Who was glaring at him. Roshi spoke :" Just who is that girl. "

Hokage nodded :" Who indeed"

Roshi spoke :" she talked with four tails." 

Hokage gasped but quickly recovered :" Is that so. I presume you couldn't hear their conversation. If you did you would know who she is ." 

Roshi was going to speak again however the doors opened and there 10 shinobi stood all having mask on them. Saluting to Hokage and then quickly desapering. 

Mito and Minato suddenly appeared in the forest. Mito took a breath of fresh air. Relaxing herself. She spoke :" 400 of enemies they are half of hour away. So let's set some traps." 

Minato nodded as he asked :" You knew this would happen for beginning." 

Mito played along remembering that he thought she was a prophet :" My dreams aren't always clear. And they often differ from each other if I do something different. In one of dreams, there was invasion of 1000 and you fought them all by yourself. That dream was from long ago thought." 

Minato was surprised by her honesty so he asked:" why are you doing this then. "

Mito answered :" Well as I see things that happen. They already burden me, so I don't want anyone to hold on this burden, all alone. Besides there is a place I am making for myself with this. That is really important for someone like me. "

Mito was doing a trap with exposing seals every 3 meters. Minato was doing a trap filled by kunai and shuriken. There was one special seal Mito had and didn't let down. 

They were done with traps and they still had some time left. So Minato asked :" what is that seal." 

Mito answered :" I call it a bomb. It is a seal of explosion filled with broken kunai and other metal like things. So it is really dangerous." 

Minato nodded :" How do you plan on using it." 

Mito created a earth Clone and sticked it on him. But not activating it. " like this. ". The Clone then hid his chakra and made it up on tree and jumped few times.

Mito spoke :" they are here. "

At those words sank in. There was two loud explosions. One came from the front of the group the were watching from the tree and one was coming from the middle as Clone jumped there and exploding in middle of jump. The poor Iwa shinobi could not comprehend what happened. The Clone suddenly appeared and expoded wounding many of them. Some were instantly dead, some were heavily wounded and some were not. The explosion in front of them alerted them about enemy. There were many wounded in front too. 

Minato felt sorry for them as he asked :" why were they moving in this formation." 

Mito answered :" they were afraid to be spotted by our chakra sensor system. Which would alert us. They are fools. " she said as she jumped down. The Iwa shinobi finally seeing their attacker they rushed forwards. Which was a big no-no. 

Minato followed Mito through the trees. The seal was on his skin so nobody could feel him. To say that some Iwa shinobi learned lecture wasn't false. They managed to disarm most of traps. However Mito and Minato would silently eliminate the week. 

The big group of 400 shinobi was down to 300 and they had splited up fighting Mito and her clones and Minato. 

They knew that they were screwed when they saw Minato. So most of them attacked him trying to eliminate him. Mito then took out Samehada wondering if this would be their last fight together. She better make it unforgivable. 

Her clones attacked with jutsu as she was doging them and finishing everything she could see. The battlefield was a bloody mess. Some of her clones filled with earth chakra created a dome of mud walls trapping Iwa shinobi inside while water types followed by creating over 20 water dragons killing everyone who was trapped. Filling the area with bloody read water and bodies without skin. Some of the shinobi had branches of wood sticking out of their bodies. Some were crushed by stones. But there were some beheaded people too. Some were unaturaly thin like someone had sucked life from them. 

On the other side of battle there were some heavy signs of wind just. Minato was using his rasengan and other wind typed techniques. The shinobi count was quickly going down. It took whole 2 hours for them to cut under 50.

However the strongest opponents still weren't dead. There was a squad of 20 shinobi standing in the middle facing backwards to each other and creating some hand seals. While the other shinobi tried to buy them time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The surprise is the drawing of Mito. Done by one of my friends. I actually was surprised when she accepted to draw it. Because I only joked about her drawing Mito.


	101. Ch. 101

3.pov 

Mito was killing without mercy realizing that something big was about to happen. 

She looked to the big group of people her eyes widden when she saw a mechanic eye. She saw that kind of eye, when she watched Sasuke VS Deidara. She immediately connected two dots. These guys were from explosion corps. She yelled at Minato :" retreat, follow me." 

The sudden call got attention of whole battlefield. Luckily Minato had marked Mito since last time. So he immediately appear behind her. He was worried why had she called him. However he followed her they had run in direction of village the shinobi behind them cursing. 

The explosion corps were ready to attack at any time however their opponents weren't in range. More importantly Mito was leading them to Lake. Minato did not understand at first. However when Mito stopped suddenly on water waiting for their opponents to catch up. He saw that smirk appeared on face of reaming Iwa shinobi. The yealled the jutsu name. However he could not pick it up because everything turned to huge explosion of fire and dirt. Mito calmly made hand seals for water dragon jutsu. Minato did not understand her move sometimes. 

There had risen 3 large dragons. Each of them surrounding the two Konoha Ninja. The explosion could not reach them. Well mostly the dirt from above still got in. However they didn't sustain any major injuries. However Mito was clearly breathing heavily. The loud noise didn't stop anytime soon. They were surrounded by water for more than 10 minutes. The first dragon had fallen down, Minato could feel how much stronger every explosion hited now. However he saw that fire was slowly calming down which meant they were out of amountion. Mito spoke :" the back up is few minutes away." 

Minato nodded :" Are they capable of killing them." 

Mito answered :" there won't be problem, Iwa shinobi are on verges of chakra exhaustion." 

As Mito said that the second dragon fell down. Minato chuckled:" so are you. "

Mito nodded :" Well, I am but Isobu isn't." 

Minato :" said, you don't need to force yourself. I will handle them. " as he said that he threw a marked kunai through dragon and it hited a tree behind Iwa forces. Minato suddenly dissappeared and the yells could be heard. Mito let down the last dragon. She could feel Roots start fighting. Mito then strated shooting her water bullets. To clear this mess quickly. 

Soon the battle was over. Some of Roots managed to get midly hurt. Mito helped them heal and almost overexahausted herself. Minato caughed her when she stumbled. Mito didn't realize how much she lost of her chakra. She started to think where she spent all of it. She realized that she spent a lot on ninkens and then she stopped Roshi from entering his own mindscape, which was exhausting, then she created 40 clones with enough of her chakra to perform jutsu. She was done with calculating when she noticed that Minato had her on piggyback riding. Mito spoke :" I could walk on my own. You know I don't need much chakra for that." 

Minato chuckled :" I know but this way both I and you will be safe. Imagine what would happen if Kushina found i let you walk." 

Mito nodded :" Well, I am thankful for your brain this time. "

Minato smiled and then realized :" wait what does this time mean." 

Mito pulled him for a hair as she whisper in his ears :" the seal you made against me, I am still trying not to kill you for it." 

Minato :" Eh, you are still mad about that. "

Mito smirked :" yup." 

Minato shivered saying :" Well, since you don't want to kill me and are close to chakra exhaustion, why don't you go to sleep. "

Mito thought about it for few seconds and mumbled :" Fine, I geuss. "as she laid her head on Minato's right shoulder she softly fell asleep. Her messy hair covering half of her face and the whole back of Minato. If someone was going to see them from front they would be scared because Minato seemed to have long hair covered in blood. And not to mention that they were moving in dark. Followed by 10 masked shinobi. Mito soon started to eat her own hair clearly indicating she was hungry. 

Minato saved her hair from being eaten by moving her to back. He accidently petted Mito. Who seemed to like this motion as a smile made on her face and her head moved to follow Minato's hand. 

Mito then started to sleep talk again. This time it was really quiet so only Minato could hear it :" the Sun, waits for them Moon. They are the only ones that can save us, the bond they share is brothers. The moon shall be named Sasuke , his face will be pale just like full moon, his hair dark like the night. His eyes innocent until they see the true world of pain. On the sunrise of July of 23 he will shine for first time. He will wait for sun, I will have to guide them. "

Minato listen carefully. Picking every word carefully. There were two children. If he could geuss the sun she was referring to was the Naruto blond kid. However this brothers thing confused him. The reference to moon and sun he could somehow understand. It probably represents their personality, both of them are shining on the own way. He didn't understand what she meant with guidence. 

Mito suddenly wake up. Remembering about dreaming of Sasuke and Naruto she seared she could a weird whispers off her voice. She sounded mysterious, well she loved puzzles in her previous life but she didn't know to create any good puzzle herself. She would always hint to much. She opened her eyes to smirking Minato. Well she saw only half of his face and she could see he was smirking and deaply in thoughts.

She cleared her throat to catch his attention. However that made him stumble on the branch. And the two fell down. Mito cursed as she jumped of Minato who couldn't move efficiently with her on his back. So she landed gracefully and Minato landed barely avoiding falling on his face. 

Mito asked :" what are you doing not watching were you are going." 

Minato pouted:" you surprised me, I thought you were asleep. I almost had a heart attack." 

Mito answered :" You aren't that old. Anyways what were you thinking about." 

Minato smirked :" you don't have to know. Sleep talking princess. "

Mito was furious at that nickname, instantly realizing what it meant. Mito wanted to punch Minato but she wanted to punch herself. But decided to play along, wanting to screw up Minato :" Did you like that meaningless puzzle." 

Minato eyes widden only for a second, determining if she was telling truth or not. It was rather easy to see when Mito was lying. Her foot would tense up ready to escape at any point. Her face seemed relaxed but sometimes her eyes were telling other things and last was her arms there was always her trembling arm, sometimes she would hide them behind her back or hold them together. 

Mito was lying obliviously trying to hide this. It was probably to important to both of her and two unborn children. So he had to ask:" July 23.which year." 

Mito had a dark look on her face, clearly unsatisfied by Minato not falling for it she mumbled :" 2 years from now." 

Minato, then analyzed again. Something didn't feel right. The brothers part. They weren't that far of age. Separated by less than 4 months. Mito headed to his back and wrapped her arms around his neck and said:" let go. You can ask questions on the way." 

Minato nodded, grabbing Mitos legs and making sure she doesn't fall. 

They started moving again. Minato was hesitant to ask the question. However Mito started to pull his locks when she could feel him hesitant. He yelped :" Fine I will ask. Well what did the prophecy meant by brothers. They aren't born from same mother." 

Mito nodded :" I guess, there are two reasons for the brother. Well I can describe first and I think you felt it too. But bonds like brothers don't just mean blood. It can be more of friends who can't live without each other but also who have a serious rivalry. The second one was basically a legend. Well the legend is basically truth. "

Minato asked :" what legend. "

Mito smirked :" I will tell you if you show me that seal. "

Minato froze for second :" Well I geuss that is fair. "

Mito smirked :" Well, that is fine however we are in front of Konoha gates. Do you really think that now is time for telling stories. "

Minato was shocked :" You played with me. That isn't fair. "

Mito chuckled :" don't pout Minato - San, you still haven't show me the seal. And besides Hokage - sama is eagerly waiting for us at the gates. "

Minato nodded disappointed:" Fine, I will talk about this with immediately after meeting Hokage and reporting." 

Three minutes later they were in front of gates and indeed the Hokage and whole clan council was there. Hokage asked if everything was dealt with. Minato answered :" Yes. "

The whole group then headed to the council room. The Iwa trio was in I&T. mito knew they would not be able to find any more of plans. Because this was last plan for Iwa involving Konoha. 

Mito stepped down from Minato when they entered the room. Her face surprisingly wasn't red. She didn't do anything to be embarrassed right. 

Hokage watched her carefully. Trying to see what was going on in her head. However he was unsuccessful when Mito looked him straight in eyes. His blood froze because she seemed like she was watching his every move. It seemed like she was mocking him. Like she was saying what are going to do. This time you are all alone you can't count on me. I won't help you. 

Hokage cleared his throat :" Minato - San, Mito-Chan thank you for your service to the village. I would like to promote both of you however Minato cannot be promoted. So I would like to promote you Mito-Chan." 

Mito quickly responded: " I refuse. I can still benefit more from being a genin. "

Clan heads were surprised by quick answer, and by it being negative. The clans could see that Mito and Hokage suddenly become distant. Nara was carefully thinking about the reason for Mito staying a genin. Well one was because she would stay at village and possibly control politics inside of Konoha. Nara clan then thought about Mito probably wanting stay hidden and unknown to the rest of the world. 

Uchiha clan head was impressed by the girls immediate response and how she held herself. Mito continued :" I didn't do much there, Minato - San took care all of them by himself. I mearly helped with sensing opponents." 

Minato wasn't glad she put everything on him. However he couldn't say anything because Hokage spoke next :" Well if it is that so, then we will have to think about the possible solution of this situation. We are in. "

The whole council could clearly see the lie but they also knew it wasn't meant for them but mearly for Iwa delegates, who had returned from I&T, well only Roshi did, because his mind was suddenly unaccessible . Mito was using them for protecting herself. 

Nara cleared his throat saying :" we should probably call Onoki - dono to the meeting. Deamading explanation." 

Hokage nodded that was to be aspected.

Uchiha then spoke :" we should demand that they surrender." 

Hokage nodded once again only to her a question from Mito :" How do you plan on contacting him. "

Hokage didn't expect that question. 

Mito continued :" You see if we send a letter in which we say that we captured there delegates, wouldn't that make Onoki more angry." 

Hokage spoke:" so you suggest that Iwa shinobi inform him themselves. "

Mito nodded :" yes, let the other two go. Roshi-dono is the most important thing to Iwa right now."

Clan heads were deaply thinking about the proposal. Hokage himself was doing that too. It seemed like Mito wanted to take firm stand, but also send a good will to Onoki. However Onoki would still be angry about this.

Mito then spoke:" Well you add a additional proposal to the document. Going something like: if Iwa or Konoha are in war with another of five major nations the other has to come and assist. That means than Konoha shinobi would help Iwa fighting kumo." 

Roshi roared:" You want to use our manpower to deal with kiri. "

Mito smirked and asked :" aren't you already at war with them. "

Roshi was red, they were, but he could not deny or say they were so he asked instead :" so you won't help us with Kiri if they don't attack you. "

Mito answered :" we have a peace treaty with them. And to show that we keep our words we won't break it. "

Hokage spoke:" enough Mito-Chan. I accept you advice however the clans have to decide." 

Mito nodded and bowed in a apology. 

Minato was looking at Mito she did not seem hurt by Hokage's words this time. She apologized for arguing with a guest in front of clan heads. She looked up at him her smile bright but her eyes were not on him she was looking through him like she was seeing somebody else. Her eyes were filled with hope and nostalgia. 

However before Minato could get to analize more clan heads voted. 

Mito advice was accepted. 


	102. Ch. 102

3.pov 

Onoki was pissed waiting for a message from his troops. They were supposed to reach Konoha and comence the attack by now. However no message had come and it was already morning. To make things worse he could not contact with Roshi because the man didn't send any messages yesterday which meant everything wasn't going like planned. 

Onoki was stomping inside of his office. His short body was moving fast. And it was annoying one of his students Deidara. Who was also waiting to hear from the explosion corps. The two were surprised when one of gourds announced :" two delegats are returning. They have been spotted in front of gates." 

Onoki move forward force his way through the people standing on streets. 

After decision was made Hokage spoke:" Minato-san, your mission is to bring the two delegats as close to Iwa as possible. "

Minato nodded and waited for the dou to enter the office. As they did so Minato took them by arms and disappeared. Appearing at Iwa border and at closest point to hidden village in stone. The dou quickly headed to their kage. 

Minato appeared next to Mito. Saying that he had done his part. Explaning:" they are 5 hours away from village so we presume they will come to the village in 4 or more days." 

Hokage nodded and dismissed the council. 

Minato stopped Mito from going anywhere and carried her like a stack of potatoes. Which was his revenge for putting all of blame on him. Well not blame but all of their achievements were considered a blame to Iwa. 

Hokage was confused seeing that Minato seemed to be so close to Mito usually there would be some distance and Minato would hesitate to come closer however this time he took initiative and he wasn't surprised by direction they took out. The hospital. 

Mito was checked on for any major injuries and for her close to chakra exhaustion state. However medical nin said:" her chakra is fine, it is recovering rapidly it is amazing." 

Minato was confused and asked Mito why was it that way and Mito answered :" ah, I didn't you any of Isobu chakra so he is helping me to regain my own. His chakra is richer and harder to gather, but it works like this, if I am full on chakra his recovers faster, and oposite." 

Minato understood:" so the chakra is basically stored in two separate bowls and they are connected so you can recover faster. "

Mito nodded :" yeah, basically. ", Mito was ready to leave however Minato stopped her saying :" no, no, you aren't going to escape me. You will sleepover at my place. "

Mito couldn't refuse :" at least let me write a note to Tsunade. "

She wrote it and created a Clone which delivered it Senju compand which was already asleep. 

Mito and Minato then headed to Minato's house where Kushina was impatiently waiting for Minato. She was surprised by Mito coming to and their clothes were dirty, bloody too. She wanted to know what happened and Mito knew who to escape this situation saying :" Kushina-san, could i take a quick shower. Minato - San can explain it to you better." 

Minato gulped seeing that Kushina took Mito to the bathroom. Minato started explaining from the beginning. 

Mito was showering and washed her body carefully noticing how she was growing in certain areas. Her best already were somewhere between a and b cups which she was satisfied for now however she was afraid that this was only their beginning of growing. Mito then noticed that her hair was longer than she thought it was. Her hair was usually in pony tail but now it was down covering most of her body well she was still short but the hair was over her hips. 

When she exited she began to dry her hair surprised to see a dress waiting for her. She could hear that Minato was close to the end of story. So she waited to dry her hair completely and join them when story was over and Minato would be yelled at. She considered saving him saying she had made this decision. So she had mercy on Minato and was yelled at while he took his shower. 

Kushina was angry :" Mito-Chan, how could you do this. Didn't you think about if you lost your life and possible consequences." 

Mito cutted her off:" I did, I knew what would happen. I knew all along in fact in my vision Minato - San would do it himself so I leased the burden on his back. Because that is my duty here. I am here to prepare the world for a change which means I have to took so many things on myself. And I am ready for it. "

Kushina had a sad look on her face asking :" Are you sure that is your destiny. I think that you are ready. I think that you don't realize that destiny isn't something that is already put on you when you are born. "

Mito turned around saying :" that is a case usually but not for me. I have a destiny and my path is decided, however I am not unhappy with it. Just opposite I think It gave me a place to stand. "

Minato heard the whole conversation wondering if Mito was talking about her gift of prophecy. 

When Onoki finally saw the two men. They looked like they had come from a battle on closer inspection they looked tortured. Akatsuchi spoke first :" Tsuchigake-sama, we are sorry. But Konoha knew." 

Onoki was in flames:" what does that mean, they knew. Did operation failed, how are you here now." 

Akatsuchi responded :" attacked failed it was stopped by two shinobi. One of them was the yellow flash and the other was a Uzumaki child. "

Onoki could not hold his anger any longer he kicked the man next to Akatsuchi. Akatsuchi continued :" yellow flash said that they had a spy here so that is how they knew. Apparently the Uzumaki child could feel chakra and it recognized that Roshi-dono was a jinchuriki. So when they revealed that they knew about our plans and said we had to surrender. Roshi dono attacked. However he was stopped before his attack was ready. The girl and yellow flash stopped us. They are taking Roshi dono hostage they wanted to send message. Asking for you to come directly to Konoha, without army or else. "

Onoki could not belive it he was ready to destroy the whole world how angry he was. 

However Akatsuchi continued :" yellow flash took us to border and we are now here. Konoha still wants to sign agreements with us and this time they send it to you so you can read it and immediately head towards Konoha." 

Onoki took the papers and tored them completely without reading them however Akatsuchi took out a copy. Saying :" for Roshi-dono sake please read it. "

Onoki read it carefully not believing that Konoha would not damage them. However he could not really find anything that did them damage and the last point was in favor for both villages and contires. However he could not really just decide on his own. 

Iwa council was probably more stubborn than Tsuchigake himself. They didn't want to hear anything about possible treaty however when Tsuchigake said that jinchuriki was at stake the room was quiet. They only need to ask daimyo for their premmision. Which they got. 

Onoki took his most trusted shinobi with him and headed straight to Konoha. The team was five membered. And they received a message from Konoha border that their path was cleared. 

Mito was surprised by the sudden hand placed on her shoulder saying :" it is fine. If you are troubled you can always speak to us." 

Mito chuckled :" you guys are acting to much like parents." 

Minato asked :" Is that a bad thing." 

Mito nodded :" I am a teenager. I am supposed to be rebellious towards my parents." 

She said sticking her tongue at him. Kushina snorted saying :" You said that you had a legend to share with us. "

Mito smirked :" Well why don't we head down to your lab Minato - San." 

Minato paled. Kushina was against it to however Mito took step inside already. She turned on the light and didn't react to Minato research or the board at all. She cleaned it making Minato almost scream in horror she said:" don't worry Minato san. I Will make it better and easier to understand at least for you. So let me think where to begin. Ah, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya " she then drew a female like creature her drawing had a three eyes. Mito was impressed by drawing herself she got better at drawing while she was learning fuinjutsu. She was almost scared of how alive it looked. She then said:" she was an alien, she came to earth to eat a fruit from a tree of life. However she was pregnant when she ate it. So her children were born with chakra. She had twins Hagoromo and Hamura. The tree of life or God tree. Made her mad. She after some time went crazy for power. And only other beings that stood in her way were her two sons. "

She then drew the two boys. :" the brothers won at the end. However the world was destroyed after months of battle. Kaguya was know to be first jinchuriki of ten tails. However her sons managed to seal her. Black Zetsu is her third son, or wanna be son. She was sealed in moon and Hamura went to live on the moon to guard the seal. Hagoromo later on become a legend on his own know as Sage of six paths. However he didn't create ninjutsu. He created a nishu. It was similar to ninjutsu but this wasn't used for fighting. It was more like a tehnique for surviving in world. He was the next jinchuriki of ten tails. And he had two sons Indra and Asura. They are two brothers my prophecy is talking about. However I will finish Sages story first. He had to chose a successor between his two sons. Indra a prodigy, the man who created ninjutsu in his early years. Or Asura child which weren't as talented as his brother, however he was like sun warm, friendly. His brother was moon, shining but he was cold. Sage upon his death created biju from ten tails, naming them and hidding them in temples. He chose Asura as his successor, because Hagoromo acknowledged Asura's chosen path, agreeing that love and cooperation were the true keys to peace . Indra was jealous of his brother, Hagoromo was always on his side and it was surprise that he was chosen. His dark emotions were used by Black Zetsu who manipulated with him. The two brothers had to fight against each other. Asura manged to win with power of the all of his friends. Indra was alone and he left the community saying that he would destroy his father's work and Asura. Asura promised to not allow this to happen. Asura became ancestor of Senju, Uzumaki clan. While Indra became one for Uchiha clan. "

She draw them next to each other. Wondering if Minato and Kushina were following her seeing that they were waiting for her to continue she spoke:" Indra and Asura, or their conflict never ended, their souls are being reincarnated. One of most famous reincarnations were Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama." 

Minato was confused :" doesn't that mean that Madara has to die for this to happen." 

Mito nodded :" "yes however he does not have much time." 

Mito then draw a two boys them being age fifteen and names were Naruto and Sasuke she intentionally drawed them badly. And written sun and moon. The saviors. She even wrote dates of their birth. She slowly sit down and drink her tea waiting for couple to understand the whole stories. 

Mito sighed softly :" there are somethings that I left out but that is a story of other times." 

Minato asked :" Naruto child is he a Senju. Is that why you brought back Tsunade." 

Mito shake her head :" Naruto isn't Senju, the two reincarnations don't have to be from the Senju and Uchiha clan." 

Kushina exclaimed :"but Sasuke screams Uchiha." 

Mito then tried to avoid answering that. 

Minato pushed on:" is he a Uchiha." 

Mito mumbled :" Yes he is, but I can't really tell you who are their parents. It could change things." 

Minato nodded :" but we can geuss right." 

Mito nodded :" yeah, but try to geuss tommorow i am sleepy." 

She stood up and headed to stairs, mumbling :" these two are super troublesome. Well luckily they will find after the mess cleans. After all these two are born at peace and they won't allow that peace to crumble. "

. Kushina and Minato analized the story for some time. Wondering who would Naruto be. They couldn't really get it. The blond hair there weren't many people in Konoha in village. However it sounded like they would be born in Konoha both, Mito never spoke of them meeting for the first time. Kushina then exclaimed :" what does this mean Uchihas are my distant relatives. That is crazy." 

Minato nodded :"yes that is crazy." 

Then he stopped the child could be Uzumaki. But what did that mean. Uzumaki usually would have blood red hair. He suddenly fell down on the ground unconscious. Mito heard thud and came down to see what happened. She checked him to see he was in deep shock. She realized he probably got it. She mumbled :" Really it took him 10 minutes to get it. Maybe I should delete this thought." 

Kushina was alarmed by those words :" wait i want to know." 

Mito mumbled :" Then I would need to earese your memories too." 

She quickly did two seals sighs and temporarily hid these thoughts from Minato mind. Only if he was subconsciously reminded of this thought he would remember it. Mito then handed him to Kushina saying :" take care of him. "


	103. Ch. 103

3.pov 

Mito went to sleep and had a dream. The dream was similar to one she had when she first met Tenzo. The three kids were running around and Tenzo was on the tree Mito was watching them under the tree, however this time children didn't notice Naruto to come sit next to Mito. By his side was Sasuke they were barely 4 years older than children she was watching. The two looked at her and said :" please train us auntie." 

Mito smirked as she stood up. However the next step she took the scene change. Mito was underground. Her hands were tied with wood. She looked younger she saw sharingan in distance, staring at her. The man slowly moved towards her. She could recognize him as Madara old Madara. Zetsu was next to him. In next moment she saw blood. Her blood flow on the ground. However it didn't pain her that she would die it pained her because she failed once again. 

Mito woke sweaty and she only slept for 5 hours so she decided to go to Senju compand and probably relax there playing with Tenzo. She quickly get ready to move she took her previous clothes and the dirty one she writed down note how she would return it when she washes it. 

However on her way downstairs Kushina stopped her :" why don't you join us for breakfast." 

Minato nodded saying :"after all you need to explain why did you put a seal on me." 

Mito face darkened :" Fine. I will explain." 

Kushina then sitted her and there was a huge amount of food. Mito still ate little. However it was better than before. Mito spoke:" I am sorry, but you found out to soon about it. I need you to not know who is Naruto for next year and 9 months. Because if you know now I don't know who that would change prophecy. Well there is still chance that you fill find out subconsciously about it but please don't react and do something that isn't your style. " she stood up from table and said:" thank you, for letting me stay I have things to do now, so if you excuse me. "

Mito entered Senju clan compand and was looking at Tenzo in Tsunade's hand who clearly did not sleep the whole night. Mito slowly and carefully walked towards them and then she knelt spreading her arms. Tsunade let Tenzo down who run at Mito with his full speed. He was silently crying. Mito tried to comfort him :" it is fine Ten-Chan I am here now. I am sorry I had important business yesterday. It is okay right. I will play with you today." 

Tenzo only nodded his head saying :" please don't leave me alone." 

Mito frowned :" I can't really promise you that as I am shinobi. But I will try to tell you ahead if I have mission or sleepover somewhere. "

Tenzo nodded and said:" but I want to take me on sleepovers from now on." 

Mito smirked :" oh, since when were you interested in adults stuff. "

Tenzo retorted:" nee-Chan you aren't adult yet either. "

Tsunade snorted :" he is right. Why don't you get ready for your day." 

Mito nodded saying :" I think that you will be called in Hokage's office today. "

Tsunade frowned :" Did you do something stupid." 

Mito innocently smiled :" I might. "

Mito and Tenzo were going around the village. Well Mito was Tenzo was sleeping on her back. She was heading to Inzunaka compand to see who situation was. Well she was stopping in Orochimaru lab since it was on the way. And she didn't know if there had enough antidote. When she entered the room Orochimaru was looking at her impressed :" to think that you would do that. I honestly didn't expect from you." 

Mito smirked :" done what." 

Orochimaru rolled his eyes :" slaughter Iwa invasion." 

Mito answered :"oh, that. I didn't expect that they were that foolish. But I needed to teach them a lession. Were you called to Hokage office." 

Orochimaru nodded :" yes. I was going to head there now, but it seemes that you need my antidote." 

Mito nodded :" I could always take them myself. It isn't like you have a secret that you are trying to hide from me anyways. "

Orochimaru answered :" that is right. However I don't like when people touch my stuff and don't return it to place they found it." 

Mito took antidotes from his hand saying :" same as yesterday. "

Orochimaru nodded :" yes, now scram I will be late." 

Mito smirked and exited the lab and right behind was Orochimaru who finally asked:" why is he sleeping now. "

Mito answered :" he could not sleep the whole night because he could not feel me around. " Mito was then hited with realization. That this could be really big problem. So she needs to think of solution. A seal just for Tenzo. It would take days for her to actually make it. 

Mito entered the Inzunaka compand only to find Hana waiting for her. Her eyes sparkled when she saw Mito and the sparkled more when she saw sleeping Tenzo. She tried to be as quiet as she could. Well it was not problem because she wasn't that loud usually. Mito asked softly :" How are they doing." 

Hana answered :"they seemed to be better however they spent most of time asleep. Their look a lot healthier however they are sleepy." 

Mito nodded :"that is good. The are reacting to antidote. I will check on them." 

She quickly used her chakra to sense inside of their bodies. She saw that those who were had less poison in blood were almost healed completely. The others were on there way there. So she said:" give them antidote when they are done with eating. "

She then began to fill the barrier with her chakra, however it was half full which meant this was last time she would fill it up. Mito was on 40 % of her chakra so she decided to take it easy on herself. 

Mito then said goodbye to Hana and took Tenzo back home. She laid him down on his futon and laid his head on her lap. She then began to read one book she saw the seal she wanted to write. It was detailed. So there was a huge process behind. Mito read it few times to get proces behind it. She then started to write the base down. She was surprised by how quickly she had did it. Now she needed to make the hardest part. Make this seal special by making it hold everything she had. Well the seal wasn't for storage it was actually a calming seal, for reducing stress. Mito slowly read about proces she needed to do to create this seal. Well since she was calming effect Tenzo needed she should pour her chakra inside. However she needed to make just same as hers. That meant she needed to balance both chakra inside of her and pour enough. 

Mito was so focused on pouring the chakra inside of the seal. She needed to fell peace, and everything she loved to make the seal have a positive effect on Tenzo. That she didn't notice the flowers starting to grow around them. Tenzo was still sleeping. However even hsi chakra started to rise and the flowers were growing from his chakra too. The flowers started to merge and it looked like the flowers made a tree filled with flowers. When Mito finally stopped pouring her chakra and opened her eyes she was surprised. She then carefully closed the seal letting him to dry. It still needed one step to be done however that step wasn't hard but it was rather time consuming. 

She then slowly puted Tenzo head on futon and stood up. She the took a gardening scissors and carefully cutted the now tree of flowers from its roots. She then took it outside and quickly digged a hole as she puted it inside. Pouring little of her chakra so it could create new roots. She the removed the roots from house. She began to make lunch. Carefully not to wake Tenzo. 

Hokage called for every jonin and explained what had happened yesterday. The forces were shocked but not by invasion but rather by strength of the dou who cutted them down. Hokage informed that Tsuchigake was going to visit Konoha and not to cause any problems. 

To say Kakashi was surprised by sudden call from Hokage and the one that would inform him about invasion. However he didn't expect that Mito had helped to stop it. He was mad at her. How could she be this reckless. He wanted to scold her however her words hit him. Did she have more enemies she had to face. Did she know they were strong and was protecting them. He didn't like that. Well he did like her strength at first. However he soon began to like her personality more than her strength. The strength was actually becoming something that distanced them.

Hokage spoke then :" Kakashi and sanins are to stay i have to speak with you more." 

The room previously filled by jonins emptied itself. Kakashi waited for orders only to hear :" br careful. While Iwa does not know about Mito's involvement in this case, I want you to be careful when Tsuchigake comes. He is very vengeful. Kakashi as Minato's student you need to make sure nothing happenes to your team. Sanins you are known to be in good relationships with each other and Jiraiya was Minato teacher. And by no way if they don't tell about Mitos involvement. "

Kakashi understood, so he quickly headed to Senju compand only to be stopped by Tsunade :" Mito - Chan is busy now. Your scolding can wait a bit. And I need you to send a message to your female teammate. "

Kakashi was surprised :" to Rin. "

Tsunade nodded :" tell her to come to compand in a hour of time." 

Kakashi asked :"why." 

Tsunade smirked :" I need to train her. She needs to be Mitos training partner." 

Kakashi was surprised :"" in fighting. "

Tsunade snorted :" no in medical ninjutsu, well I will help her in other areas too but there isn't a chance she could be her rival in those. Mito is probably in top 10 of our forces. However she lacks a experience. "

Kakashi wasn't surprised when Tsunade said Mito was out of reach for Rin, however hearing how strong Tsunade thought Mito was made him wonder if Mito was something dangerous that she hid from them. He then headed to training grounds. Informing Rin about this training. Rin was super flustered and almost fell unconscious. 

Tsunade then came in compand only to see, well she wasn't able to see house where Mito and Tenzo stayed, because there was suddenly a huge tree in her way and it was made of flowers. She didn't know what that was she never seen such a thing so she tried to move to closer only to trip on her own legs. Mito exited the house hearing the thud. She tried her best not to start laughing at Tsunade. Who saw that and had a evil smirked as she said:"oh, I was thinking of training you today. I can come with extra difucult training." 

Mito smirked :" that is fine. It means I will learn the hardest thing first." Tsunade snorted :"yeah, right. I came to say that training begins in hour. And what the hell is that." 

Mito blushed:"ah, the tree of flowers. Well it is result of mine mistake and we'll I liked it so I made it stay here. You don't mind right." 

Tsunade said :"I don't, but try not to make a forrest out of clan compand. We had that for 30 years. And shinobi would use them to jump to get closer to Hokage tower which annoyed Senju during that time." 

Mito nodded :"I see. Well me and Tenzo will try not to do that. But we can't promise. Our powers can go out on their own when we are concertaring on something connected to nature." 

Tsunade said then:" a smoke is coming from the house." 

Mito froze :" My lunch. Tenzo. "as she runned quickly only to see that it wasn't that bad. Well lunch was to say overcooked. Tenzo woke up and started to tease Mito :" nee-Chan, you think you are adult but you can't even make a meal. "

Mito didn't respond she mourned her ramen. Well something she considered ramen. If you asked Kushina it would be called soup. 

Tsunade entered the house and said:" Ten-Chan why don't you come eat Shizune - Chans food, and let Mito - Chan die from embarrassing herself." 

Mito yelled:" I will kill you if comment it." 

She then started to clean the mess. She was furious. She was over 20 years old, mentally but her food had tendency to go well. 

Well when she was making it for others. She then headed to main house leaving her doors opened so the smoke could quickly disappear. Mito did not wanted to speak about it. Shizune understood however Tsunade and Tenzo would tease her every once in a while. Shizune would try to shut them up but it didn't seem to work. Mito was saved by sudden knock on the door. She could sense that it was Rin so quickly stood up and opened the doors hugging her saying :"save me from this mean people." 

Rin was shocked, but relaxed when she saw snickering from Tenzo and Tsunade. Rin asked :"what happened.," 

Mito blushed:"I burned the lunch, my precious ramen." 

Rin facepalmed :"that thing isn't considered a ramen. If you don't know how to cook ask Kushina to teach you." 

Mito then yelled:"I know how to cook. I will show you guys." 

Tsunade said :" Then make dinner today." 

Mito nodded :"Fine. You will be amazed. I will make a special menu. You probably didn't eat this food anywhere." 


	104. Ch. 104

3.pov 

Mito, Rin and Tenzo were training with Tsunade for afternoon. Well to say the training was hellish would be truth. Tsunade had started evasion training saying that medical Ninja should always be able to dodge attacks. Tenzo and Rin had go down half in training their body filled with bruises. Mito however was still dodging. Her evasion were pretty good. However she was slowly getting out of breath. Tsunade aimed at her face the most then her abdomen and her knees. Mito seemed like she danced to the Tsunade throws. However when Tsunade switch from balloons and balls to weapons Mito had a lot harder time. 

Over time Rin and Tenzo started to throw things at Mito too. And then it was when Mito snapped she knew she couldn't dodge them so she went to attack. Tsunade stopped immediately :" this is what a medic isn't supposed to do. We aren't going to fight our enemy. Mito you will now have to do 500 push ups. " 

Mito snorted :" I am not a medic Ninja." as she made her first push up. Tsunade glared at her saying :" but Rin is. So you will show how medic Ninja should behave. "

Mito mumbled :" you are one two why don't you show it. "

However Tsunade didn't hear that her attention was on Tenzo who was asking about medical ninjutsu. 

Tsunade explained a lot of things to Tenzo and Mito was listening too. She was rather intrigued into this feild. 

Once Mito was finnished with her push ups. Tsunade and the rest were headed into a medic lab for training on fish. Where Tsunade said :" You two will firstly try on your own to revive the fishes then Rin will show how it is done." 

Mito s

Decided to try without her special chakra. Because she wanted to know without help. And besides she couldn't always count on it. Because it is hard to control it when she is full of chakra. Her attempt was fail because apparently she used too much chakra. Tenzo's was too. They both had 5 tries and would always fail. But each time they were getting closer. Tsunade was impressed by both of their natural talents for this. Shizune struggled to pour chakra inside of fish when she trained. And here these two were doing it easily only problem was amount. 

Rin then showed and explained what they were doing wrong. Mito looked rather confused by her explanation. However Tenzo got it quickly. And after trying 6 more times his fish was alive. Tsunade then noticed what was troubling Mito. It seemed like she was afraid to follow the chakra pathway with her own chakra. Well she did it first time however she suddenly stopped and just pretend to follow it. Her eyes were completely out of focus. Like she was deep in thoughts. 

Mito could not break free from her depressed thoughts. She sweared she could feel something unpleasant coming from the fish. Her mind caught a words said to her long ago. Useless, dirt, unwanted. She felt torn apart. The fish, it reminded her of that night. The night she wasn't only judging herself for her sins but for the sins of her crush, she caused all of them, if only she wasn't born. If only she didn't live that world. The chakra pathway reminded her of her walk to home that night. It was tangled it was shameful. It was dirty. She was surprised by the next image. A body next to this fish. It was body of her crush. The fish was eating it. Mito wanted to scream to make it stop. Her mind was mess she could not control anything. She then felt a unwanted presence in her mind. It was Black Zetsu. He was making her hallucinate. The next thing she knew she felt pain in her cheek. Tsunade hand was moving away from her face. Her neck was slightly bent. She realized that Tsunade had to slap her to make her come back to reality. However Mito didn't feel any better. She could not stop trembling once she noticed the fish. She could not control the urge to flee that moment. So she quickly stepped out the room to the nearest bathroom. Tsunade and Rin were trying to stop her. Mito locked herself in a stall. She then proceeded to vomit her guts out. She was trembling. She tried to focus on other things. 

However for the longest time she could not. Both Rin and Tsunade were worried. Mito was obviously having a panic attack. It was a smaller one however they didn't know what had caused it. Tenzo was slowly getting closer to the stall and. He jumped in. Surprising both of the girls. However Mito didn't say anything. Tenzo curled around her. Trying his best to make her grief easier. Mito stopped trembling. However she only started to pat Tenzo she was again lost in her thoughts. She finally could focus. Black Zetsu was probably trying to influence her. And he was doing great at that. She could not really do anything about it. Her hands formed a fist. She cursed their connection. 

Mito after 5 minutes finally stood up and carefully took Tenzo hand as she slowly unlocked the door. Her form was slightly shaking. However she tried her best to look confident and walk comfortably. Her expression was blank, no smile or anything. She then slowly passed them by and they followed her trying to engage her in a conversation. However Mito only would say yes or no. Sometimes it would be only nodding or shaking her head. When she returned to the lab. She was shaking hard when she saw a fish. She tried to heal it. Her hands shake. She closed her eyes afraid to see the fish. She quickly pulled her hands back when she felt some bouncing on the desk. Her face was even more pale than before. She spoke:" I am done for today." as she exited the lab. Tenzo was following her. Tsunade wanted to comfront Mito however both Tsunade and Rin had a shift in hospital. And they were already late. 

Mito walked through the town aimlessly. Tenzo followed her. Holding her hand, it was cold. The tremebeling had again stopped when they exited the hospital. On their way Mito bought a few dango sticks. However it was all for Tenzo. She wasn't hungry at all. She was queit all the way. She finally stopped when they were on a hill. It was an area filled with nature. It was close to training grounds. Mito laid down on the grass her eyes watching the sky and the clouds. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts again. Tenzo shifted when he felt a familiar chakra coming closer. Mito however didn't notice. The number of chakra signals increased in number. It was 2.

Tenzo waited for them to come closer to see if they were really heading towards them. 

Genma and Kakashi had accidentally bumped on their way from training grounds. Genma was surprised by the look In Kakashi eyes. So he had to ask :" what happened." 

Kakashi spoke:" it is confidential." 

Genma nodded :" I see. But I have to know if it is connected with Mito-Chan." 

Kakashi nodded :" it always is." 

Genma then remembered :" oh, yeah, how did training go." 

Kakashi answered :" it was hellish. "

Genma excepted that and he asked :" so, little bird told me you took opportunity and took her for a date. How did it go. "

Genma didn't even try to hide his curiosity. 

Kakashi blushed for a second and then answered honestly :" it didn't go the way I expected. I already felt like she was pulling away from me. But she said that only time will tell me feelings for her. Is it real or were they my misjudgement. She told me a story about her previous crush." 

Genma was procesing his words carefully :" so she probably doesn't believe that we really like her. I want to know that story too. But I want her to tell me about it. "

Kakashi nodded :" she also said that it is dangerous for us to be with her. She seems to be protecting us from her enemies. However I do not believe that she is doing what is the best. She is already involved with us. The enemy does not care if we are lovers or friends to her. "

Genma understood his point however his attention quickly snapped to almost red blur and brown tiny thing. He saw Kakashi's eyes flash with recognition too. It was Mito. They started to follow her. The atmosphere around the dou in front was awkward almost like none existent. Which made the Kakashi and Genma even more curious. 

When Mito finally laid down they managed to come closer. They even laid down next to her. Genma on her left Kakashi on her right. Tenzo was laying on Genma's hand. His eyes were closed, and he was sleeping. He was still tired from not sleeping the night. 

Genma didn't mind him. He and Kakashi stared at Mito who looked beautiful like this. Her eyes weren't focused on anything. Her face was slightly pale and her skin was glassy. Her lips were red and almost dry. Her hair was like her blanket. She mumbled :" if only you didn't do that. If only I didn't involve myself with you." 

Both Kakashi and Genma were surprised by her words. The fear was taking them over as they asked :" why do you say that. Do you really mean it." 

However Mito didn't respond to it immediately. Her mouth was trembling :" I wish that didn't happen. I miss you Mia. This is first time that I have said your name, after 3 years." 

Kakashi and Genma after feeling revealed, were concerned. Mito obliviously didn't even know they were here. She was talking about her past. And it seemed rather painful for her. 

Mito then said:" today I remembered you. Today the fear of loss is impossible to shake. Today I had a panic attack, because I regret your death that much." 

Kakashi seemed to understand. 

Mito continued :" Even though I killed you with my sins. Your suicide let me gather my courage to change. I liked you, now I must say that you are the person that I will always respect you. I am done trying to forget my past. I know it will be hard. I know it is painful." 

The tears were going down her face a sad smile on her face emerged as she smiled :" I am sorry but I can't eat fish, even though it was your favorite food. It just reminds me too much of you. Your life was filled with your eating fish, ironically you ended in a river and it think they tasted your flesh." 

After her little talk she was queit for long period of time her tears didn't stop. However Genma and Kakashi carefully wiped them of. Their hands carefully touching her skin. Mito seemed to enjoy the touch. 

She then closed her eyes and when she opened them she was focused on her surroundings. And to say her color quickly came to her, was understatement. She was blushing so hard that even her hair looked pale. Mito tried to say something. However she was so flushed. Kakashi and Genma enjoyed the look on her face. Genma wanted to comfort her more so he laid his lips on her cheek. Kakashi followed because he could not let Genma just doing it alone. His clothed lips touched her cheek too. 

Mito almost fainted her eyes were so huge. She jumped up. Her feet were wobbly as she tried to escape from here. However both Kakashi and Genma were holding her hands so she had returned to her previous position as quickly as she moved up. She then realized that they probably heard everything she said. She did not want to ruin this moment. It felt nice. The human touch. Her heart was fluttering. She the leted go of their hands and said :" I need a hug." 

The boys blushed as they hugged her. One from each side. Tenzo was left without his pillow. 

Mito sighed softly as she said :" I am sorry that you had to hear me mumble about my previous crush. I didn't want to hurt you in any way." 

Kakashi nodded and spoke:" I know, you wanted me to think about my father. You want me to get better. You didn't hurt me you just comforted me. This is first hug a had given willingly since my fathers suicide. "

Genma softly spoke:" I don't mind it the slightest. This person was so important to you that you decided to honor them. I don't think anyone would have anything against it. "

Both of them then said in same moment :" we want you to know that we like you no matter what." 

Mito cried a little :" I am sorry for doubting you guys. I wish that I could start dating you right now. But I must wait at least for 2 more years then I can date you. Please be patient with me.." 

Kakashi asked :" Is it that specific. Why. "

Mito nodded :" I need something to happen, then my problems will be solved. "

Genma was confused :" how is that going to happen. "

Mito spoke :" I can't really say it to you. But I just know. "

Mito then noticed Tenzo who was looking at them weirdly as he jumped he said:" nee - Chan they are too close to you. You will suffer from the heat." 

Mito laughed and said:" Then cool me with your water jutsu. "

The boy who still was in the air ready to land and kick the boys from his nee-Chan made a small water jutsu making the trio wet. 

Tenzo landed and nervously laughed when he saw the look on Mito's face he hited her body not face as she expected. Her clothes were wet any her body could be seen. Her breast made appearance. Both boys died from the sudden rush of blood in their heads. 


	105. Ch. 105

3.pov 

Then next day. Mito waked feeling better. Her attention was far from the village. She could feel huge reserves of chakra. She knew what that meant. Mito slowly tried to rise she then remembered why she was still on the hill, her sides covered by her hair and sleeping next to her were two handsome boys their hands on her breast. What frustrated her the most was how each of them looked perfect and how Genma hand was on her right boob and Kakashi was on he left making it impossible for her not to wake one of them up. What was more their legs were tangled. She could not move her legs Tenzo was sleeping on her left making use of her hair as a pillow. 

Flash back to yesterday 

Mito was chasing Tenzo around after making her wet. Only did she notice that sun was almost completely gone. She tried to catch him. However she was still emotionally tired and so she needed to sleep soon. When she finally caught him. Kakashi and Genma jumped on her saying :" You should not move like that around the people. Stay here little longer so that your clothes can dry. We will keep you company." 

Mito nodded after carefully considering how she looked so she asked :" You guys won't mind. I mean Genma what about your parents. You it is getting late. "

Genma asnwerd confidently:" they aren't home so they won't know. If I am little late. "

Mito and the boys then talked about training and lot of other stuff. Mito tried her best not to say anything about Asuma and Kurenai. The boys were pretty good at gossiping, well they were saying it was information gathering. Mito laughed at that. Then there was a lot of talk with young Tenzo who slowly started to like Kakashi as much as he liked Genma. The boy was so cute. 

Mito slowly closed her eyes her emotional tiredness finally caught to her. Soon all of them noticed and slept next to her. 

Flash back end

. 

Mito stared at the long locks of the boys around her. Kakashi was grey and soft, Tenzo were brown and on the darker side, also soft. Genma's were the softest and light brown. She was playing with their hair. Making all of them wear a braid. And to make it worse for them she didn't hid it at all. Tenzo's was a little short. Kakashi hair was still not following the laws of gravity. Genma was a pretty long one and it was beautiful. It was perfect with his face. 

Mito then noticed Minato walking around the village. And he stopped when he finally saw her. He come closer. He looked at her weirdly saying :" the report came Tsuchigake is on his way here." 

Mito tried to get up again only for the hold on her to tightened. Her boobs were squeezed. And she almost moaned. Luckily for her her hands were faster than the sound. She then collected herself and said:" I know, I can feel them. They will reach here in 3 to 4 hours." 

Minato was now looking more at Genma and Kakashi. As he asked :" can you get up." 

Mito blushed and shake her head . 

Minato had heard from Tsunade that Mito had a panic attack yesterday and that she and Tenzo did not return home yesterday. 

He wondered what was that about and what his students had done to help her. He also was little uncomfortable by place where they boys hands were. And the look on their faces said that they were enjoying themselves. 

He quickly tried to untangle their legs. However the more he tried the more the boys had stiffed their bodies. Soon Mito was blushing hard, because now both boys were having their heads on her shoulders and were breathing hot hairs on her neck. 

Mito then sluttered :"j - just, e-wake them up. I c-can't e - endure this." 

Minato noticed that Mito was now even more under the two boys. Which had made him even more uncomfortable. So he cleaned his throat with cough and he yelled :" up. And you both have to do 5 laps around the village. Or else I will forbid you meeting with Mito." 

The boys wake up at the yell. They were surprised by that voice. Kakashi looked up and saw angry Minato :"Minato - sensei what is wrong." 

However before he could get an answer Genma yelleped :" Mito - Chan I am sorry." 

He was super flushed and red. "

Kakashi then noticed his position and his reaction was similar. His face heated up and blush appeared on his ears. 

Minato seemed satisfied to some extent. Tenzo was up too. He was slightly confused by the situation so he asked :" Minato - San, were those two not allowed to touch Mito-nee-Chan because I am pretty sure they kissed her several time on her cheeks yesterday." 

Minato looked at the three blushing mess of children and then at Tenzo so he asked:" Did they do anything else to her. "

Mito hoped they didn't. Kakashi and Genma then said:" we should just start running. " and they were off. 

Tenzo smiled as he said:" they held her hands, they huged and they petted her hair." 

Minato nodded :" don't let them do that to your nee-Chan, it is fine if she agrees," 

Mito was confused :" why would you say that. Of course I let them do those things." 

Minato nodded but still said:" I know you felt bad yesterday, but you must not let boys have their way with you. Take it as advice from your father. "

Minato did not notice his slip but Mito and Tenzo did. Tenzo was confused so he spoke:" Minato - San, are you really Mito's father."

Minato was now the one who blushed :" I decided to take on that role. Because I can. "

Mito wonder if the seal had messed up his head. But she knew it could not do that. 

Minato then said:" can I act like that. "

Mito blushed and said :" do what you want." 

Minato then chuckled :" truly a tsundere. "

Mito pretended not to hear him. 

Mito and Minato firstly took Tenzo to Senju compand and then headed to Hokage office. Mito then hited Minato, saying :" who is tsundere." 

Minato then said :" You are. "

Mito then hitted him again saying :" You aren't allowed to say that to me, father." 

Minato chuckled:" if you call me father I will call you tsundere." 

Mito then stopped and took a sharp left leaving Minato alone on a rooftop. She returned within a minute. 

Minato asked:" what did you do." 

Mito smirked :" I made punishment worse. "

Minato asked :"How so." 

Mito laughed before she spoke:" I saw Gai-kun and I said that Genma and Kakashi are having a race around the village. Saying he should get involved." 

Minato was confused for a second :" ah that kid with lots of energy and supposed rivality with Kakashi." 

Mito nodded :" now that is punishment. "

Minato pretended to understand her words. She obviously knew the boy more. He didn't find him annoying like Kakashi said he would be the one time he had met the boy. They soon reached the tower. Hokage was waiting for the dou. 

Mito knew why she was here. Iwa probably wanted to see the one who took down their jinchuriki. 

Mito stood next to Minato as Hokage spoke about what he expected from this meeting. Well Mito and Minato already knew however the room was filled with some major shinobi of teh village. Only 5 members would go inside. Minato, Mito, Hyuga head, Uchiha head, Akimichi head and Hokage. The rest were here just for be careful, they needed to watch for a safety of meeting. 

Soon the village had quited down. Tsuchigake had appeared. The civilians were looking from a far. 

Hokage and his selected shinobi were waiting for Tsuchigake and his forces at the gates. They greeted Onoki respectfully. Who was still in bad mood. He looked at Mito, carefully not to show any hostility, because that would mean and end of him. He could not survive with 5 shinobi against whole village. 

He greated back :" I hope this ends quickly." 

Mito smirked as she spoke:" that depends on you, Tsuchigake - dono." 

Hokage didn't say anything to Mito, so he said:" shall we sit down and talk. We prepared a house outside of Konoha just for this meeting." 

The house was previously an stable. However Hokage order it to be cleaned and ready for meeting. 

The meting place set here so that Tsuchigake could not say that he was forced to agree to treaty. Well in sense he was. But nobody will know. Iwa won't say anything about their jinchuriki being captured and besides the treaty was good for both villages. In this house Roshi was staying too. He was under constant seals and regularly fed. 

Mito was satisfied by this she wasn't involved in this. Well besides the seals I&T asked from her. 

Minor flashback

Mito also agreed that she would make some seals for I&T on monthly basis. Mito didn't ask much when they would describe a specific seal. She really didn't want to know. Why they needed them. The first meeting with head of I&T was dramatic to say the least. The man stared at her intimatiding her. Then he spoke :" I heard you made those seals. They were excellent could we get more." 

Mito answered :"of course." 

However then I&T head started to number what he wanted. And then he excitedly started to talk about how use would be done and Mito stopped him there:" I really don't want to know the details I will make them and deliver to you on end of the month. "

Onoki was surprised to see Roshi just sitting there. His eyes were focused on the tea in Roshi's hands. Onoki then spoke:" Are you sure Hokage sama that he does not need any supervision. "

Mito answered :" Roshi - dono, is under a series of seals. He can only move his arms and legs. He can't run. So he is staying here so that even Konoha citizens don't know about him being here. "

Onoki was satisfied and intrigued by the answer. He asked Mito :" Did you write them. "

Mito answered :" partly, they are a work from all of Konoha seal masters. They are impossible to recreate. Because each of us has a different style to seals. That also means only we can take them down. "

Onoki then sat down on chair next to Roshi who was making a lot of sighs with his hands. Tsuchigake understood what he was saying but he answered by speaking :" Roshi, I will sing this document no matter what you say. We can't be fighting them now. We are stretched thin." 

However he still read carefully the paper in front of him and would occasionally ask for explanation of certain parts like:" share military equipment. What does this mean. "

Minato explained :" we want from you to make a special swords for us in future from your famous rocks. And in return you will be provided by any kind of equipment you want." 

Tsuchigake nodded :"we can ask for anything then." 

Minato nodded :" yes, we didn't know what you wanted so we pharsed it like that." 

Tsuchigake then answered :" Iwa then wants seals." 

Minato looked at Hokage who just nodded. However Mito spoke before Minato could :" do you wish for special or would you like every type in smaller doses. "

Tsuchigake then thought for few minutes :" I think that want to try them out, so the first time send all of the types and we will say what types we need the most." 

Mito nodded. Minato then spoke :" Then we have to make a deal about how much does one sword worth." 

Mito then said :" Well why don't we compare their prices in market. Our seals are usually are around 2000 Ryo. Some are more expensive and their are some which aren't for the sale. However those are Uzumaki clan secret and cannot be sold anyway. "

The man next to Tsuchigake spoke then :" our swords are usually around 15000 Ryo each. "

Mito then said:" Well then 1 swords is for about 7 and sometimes 8 seals. Since there is over 80 types of seals in Konoha that are selling, would you like two of each." 

Minato then added :"which would be 20 swords from you." 

Onoki was satisfied by that :"Fine we will send it to you by the end of this month." 

Then next thing that caught his attention was the last thing on paper :"if I am not wrong this means we are creating a alience. But you can't attack Kiri and help us there, so in the start you aren't able to hold of the alience." 

Mito answered :"You can see it that way, but you also know that tensions between Kiri and Konoha are high. They are demanding something we cannot give to them. We are hoping to stop the war with this treaty. They won't dare to attack us when we are stopped bashing our heads against yours. So they won't attack us and they will be forced to not attack you. The real problem is what kumo will do. "

Tsuchigake asked :" and if that doesn't happen, if they attack you, what will happen to them. "

Mito spoke :" they will lose by the thing they created. It would end it's revenge. "

The air in the room was cold and the atmosphere was heavy. Mito then smiled and apologized :" that was meant for them. However I wanted you to know too. "

Uchiha then carefully took her hand and hid her behind his back. Because the 5 man next to Tsuchigake were ready to attack at any moment. Tsuchigake however spoke:" I see. You are referring to Samehada I geuss. "

Hokage answered, trying to save Mito, she did not want anybody knowing about her status of jinchuriki so he had to cover for her :" that isn't the only thing they want from us. They wish for the killer of its previous holder to go live in village hidden in Mist." 

Tsuchigake was confused :"does that mean they want Konoha shinobi to live in heart of Kiri. Just because they are now holder of their great sword." 

Mito piped in:" they think that the person who killed the previous holder is more deserving. Since their pride is the sword and all of its holder live their the tradition should not be broken. "

Tsuchigake snorted:" Then how do you plan to solve this. "

Mito answered again from the behind of Uchiha-dono :" by returning it to them after making a official treaty with them. "

Tsuchigake then signed the paper. 


	106. Ch. 106

3.pov 

The meting was finnished all the left to do was to free Roshi. Mito walked confidently towards him. Her eyes never leaving his eyes. Her hands reached his t-4 vertebrae , it looked like she was hugging them man. When she touched it she quickly stepped back. Luckily the seala effects wore of slowlier than her movements. Roshi finally free and not satisfied by treaty started to gather biju chakra ready to kill all of Konoha forces inside of house however the chakra wasn't gathering. It barely aperead. Mito then spoke :" Roshi-dono, do you really think that you would be able to use biju chakra here, especially after getting kicked out by your biju. Are you really that foolish." 

Roshi was so furious that he almost screamed :" what did you do to four tails." 

Tsuchigake was also worried if his friend could not contact with his biju anymore. It would prove that they lost too much here. 

Mito calmly answered :" I only talked with him, making him realize some things. I believe when you prove that you are worthy of him, he will happily help you. Until then you need to realize what is it that he wants from you. Until then you will be without his powers. I hope that you get it soon enough what he wants from you. "

Roshi roared:" why would I belive you. "

Mito smirked :" Then ask the four tails. "

Mito then moved and passed slowly next to the Tsuchigake who asked :" You do know what four tails wants. "

Mito smirked and answered :" of course but even if you know you can't help Roshi-dono. But regardless I will tell you the answer it is the respect that the biju wants." 

Mito then left the house and with her rest of Konoha forces. The meeting was over. Tsuchigake was troubled because he had to calm Roshi down. It was clear that the fool still wanted to fight, even though this way Iwa could grow stronger quickly and eventually be at the peace. The calming down part wasn't going to happen in Fire County so he had successfully knocked Roshi out. They then began to move towards the border. 

Mito was surprisingly quiet when Hokage asked what the answer was. Mito eventually sighed as she spoke:" all of biju have different things they are focused on, they have fellings. Isobu is really timid and really likes people who talk to him a lot. He likes attention. Son Goku the four tailed beast is a proud beast it likes to be respected." 

Minato then asked:" what does the respect mean. "

Mito smirked :" it does not mean what you are thinking, they don't need to worship him. He wants from his jinchuriki to be able to be friends with him to be on first name basis. Roshi even though he knows the name of his biju he does not call it by his name. Which shows disrespect and how little the man thinks of Son Goku. "

Minato then asked:" do all of the biju have a name. "

Mito nodded :" yes, but some are unwilling to say theirs. However I know all of them. "

Minato nodded and he gathered his courage:" kyubi what is his name. "

Mito froze and then smiled sadly :" I can't tell you, you can ask Kushina, "

Minato froze:" why." 

Mito :"if she doesn't know that you aren't worthy of knowing it." 

Minato didn't understand :" You mean I am not worthy of knowing kyubi name but I am worthy of becoming a Hokage." 

Mito looked at him weirdly:" I don't decide if you are worthy of his name. He will probably be angry at me when he realizes I know his name. I don't wanna become his breakfast. "

Minato looked back at her weirdly :" and how will he do that. "

Mito shivered as she stayed quiet :" Well if go to met him in Kushina's mindscape that will happen. Which will kill me. So just ask Kushina. "

Minato then said:" they don't talk. They aren't able because of seal." Mito understood :" then that is for the best forme at least."

They finally reached the gates where a lot of people were standing waiting for information about the meting. They also watched 3 boys running around the village. Guy had managed to catch up with Genma and Kakashi and now they were on the same lap. His energetic behavior had almost killed the two boys. They were trying to kill him with stares every so often. Mito laughed out loud as she said to Minato :" You see what I meant by real punishment." 

Minato nodded, clearly seeing that the boy was in a sense annoying but still lovable. 

Mito whistled making the boys stop. Guy looked at her and spirted to her as fast as he could. Even though he was further away from Mito he was first to reach her. His compliment annoyed the other two. 

Hokage and the rest were already inside of village leaving Mito alone with the boys. 

The two now jealous boys appeared next to Mito and stood extremely close to her. Interrupting her conversation with Guy. The boys then hugged her saying :" You made our punishment unbearable now you need to comfort us." 

They then started to touch her hair saying:" maybe we should have matching hairstyle." 

Mito immediately regretted invating Guy. He was actually helping the boys to in their attempts if making braids. Mito had fallen on the ground as they finnished it. Kakashi and Genma had a smirk on their face obliviously enjoying themselves. Guy had went to his training. And she was left with them alone once again. She could not look them at eyes. She was too afraid to see their feelings reflected in them. However she exactly knew how they felt and she knew that she couldn't chose between these two. Both of them were important to her. 

Kakashi and Genma laid next to her. They noticed that she was again lost in her thoughts. So they wanted to enjoy this moment as much as possible. Their hands move on it own. Following Mito's exposed skin. Her hands were exposed. The touch was soft, like she wasn't never touched before. They soon were on their sides their legs on Mito's. Their hands moving closer to her palms. Both Genma and Kakashi felt weird, the usual blood wasn't rushing to their face but to their down region. Mito's legs were also super soft and it didn't help at all to their situation. Mito actually wasn't that lost in thoughts she was just pretending to be. She wanted to see what would happen after noticing them touching her hands. She didn't expect this. However she couldn't say she herself wasn't turned on. She wanted to try something too. She moved her hand slowly but said :" touch me more." as her hands reached down towards were their blood was rushing. Their hands followed hers. They were confused at what she was doing. Mito was surprised by reaction from the boys, did they want to stop. She looked them in eyes. However she could see that wasn't the case. She then started to rub their erected members. Making them huff. Genma then looked at Kakashi who was super confused and he then took his hand laid down on Mito thighs. His was then there two. Mito didn't understand at first but when their hands moved up. The sensation was extremely pleasant. She moaned a little. Her hands started to move more quickly as they move more up. 

Mito was surprised by wet feeling in her pants and the boys were embarrassed when they realized they came. Mito shakily stood up and moved her hand to mouth :"shhh, don't tell anyone about this okay. This will be our secret." 

Mito felt weird saying this. She was older than them mentally, which meant she was a pedophile. But she did not want to think about that. Because if she had gone for partner of her mental age he would be called pedophile.

Mito wonder why did she do it. Why did it feel so right. She had to choose one of them, right. There wasn't any chance of them all being together right. Her thoughts were interuped by Isobu :" do you really think that, they won't accept that. Maybe they will just need time. Just like you will." 

Mito smirked at him saying :"thank you for cheering me up" 

She then opened her eyes to see confused faces of Genma and Kakashi and she said:" I have been thinking a lot this few days about your confessions. I am sorry if I hurted you guys by not believing in your feelings. However I am going to ask you something that many others would consider unreasonable and u moral." 

Genma and Kakashi panicked as they asked :" what is it. "

Mito blushed so hard that her hair looked pale :" would you guys if I dated both of you. "

Genma stayed frozen for a second but he answered :" I wouldn't mind. I like you for who you are, and if I have to share you with someone who is my friend and you care equally about us I would not mind at all. As long as you are happy I will be happy too." 

Kakashi however was queit for a bit longer as he said :" does that mean you like me. "

Mito blushed again :" don't make me take that back. "

Kakashi smirked :" I want to hear it. Say you like me. "

Mito blushed and said:" I like you, both. I like your patience, I like how gentle Genma is, I like how I can talk about anything with both of you, I like that Kakashi knows how I feel, I love that you guys understand me. "

Mito then started to run. Kakashi started to yell after her :" I don't mind then. "

When she run at through village gates. Kakashi and Genma exchange a glance. Kakashi was surprised by the soft expression on Genma's face he then asked:" You don't mind at all." 

Genma answered:" if it was anyone other than you I would mind. I always liked you. I always thought that I wanted to be closer to you. You always were alone and I wanted to be friends with you." 

Kakashi spoke :" we are friends now. "

Genma smirked :" you are more of little brother to me. "

Kakashi sluttered :" w-what, do you mean. "

Genma come closer:" I will take care of you with Mito. You aren't alone, you have your team you have us soon the whole village will love you. They won't just go to talk about your achievements, they will start talking about how great of person you really are." 

Mito run at her house wondering if she really had to say that. Was it really okay. Maybe she rushed she did just realize how much she liked them. Then she thought about Shisui. She never felt butterflies when she was with him. Well she only started to feel them with Kakashi after that dinner they had. Mito then realized she didn't really know much about Shisui she assumed he was the same age as Kakashi, however if she remembered correctly that wasn't the case, he activated his sharingan when he was 7. And he didn't have it here. He was older than itachi, two years older of she remembered correctly, itachi was slightly younger than Hana-Chan. Which meant he was around around 6 to 7 years now. Which meant he would go one this dangerous mission soon. His teammates would get killed and he would activate his sharingan. She needed to be to careful and not to miss that mission. 

Mito then noticed that Jiraiya had come to main house she was surprised by sudden visit. She quickly headed there. Opened the doors as quickly as she could. Tenzo was the only person who wasn't surprised by her entrance. He rushed towards her. Luckily Mito changed her pants when she was in her house. Because Tenzo head was just on her stomach which meant his body was heavily leaning on her. Mito took him in her arms. And then she asked :" Jiraiya - sama what brings you all they way here." 

Tsunade and Jiraiya blushed suddenly and then began to sluttered their words which created a bunch of useless noise to Mito. She then sat down and said :" could you repeat i didn't quite understand that. "

Jiraiya gathered the courage as he spoke :" I wanted to know more about or deal and when would our deal take place and other details." 

Mito nodded :" I see, do you want the house and possibly entire compand to yourself, I can find a place for the rest of us." 

Tsunade blushed :" what are you saying brat."

Mito continued not even bothered by Tsunade words:" I mean you guys will have to enjoy yourself. I am not planning to hear those sounds. "

Jiraiya didn't understand what Mito thinking. 

Mito then asked :" the only problem will be if you guys don't succeed in first attempt. I mean even if you guys do, I expect that Jiraiya - sama will move in with us. It would be weird if the child does not see his father when his father is in Konoha." 

Shizune then appeared from the kitchen :" I agree with Mito-Chan. Jiraiya - sama should just move in. "

Jiraiya then noticed the looks the two girls were sending each other, they were on same wawe line. He then spoke:" if Tsunade does not mind, u think that would be best, for child, of course." 

Tsunade catched on what was happening, however Tenzo was faster to speak up :" I don't mind, I would like to have male friend living so close to me." 

Mito petted his head and he beamed. Tsunade snorted :" just don't teach him anything weird Jiraiya. "

To say that Tsunade was sure in her decisions would be lie. She still didn't know if this whole thing would work out. She could see that everyone supported her and Jiraiya. If only she could say that she liked him. 


	107. Ch. 107

3.pov 

Mito then cought :" anyways, did you think of date. It would be best if it is soon. There will be a mission I will have to take in few days. And I don't want to leave Tenzo alone with Shizune. Even though I am sure she can take care of him. Ten-Chan can get himself in trouble easily. "

Tenzo blushed:" that was just once. And I couldn't do anything about it. I am too short. "

Mito then asked :" Are you ready to talk about that. "

Tenzo was red. :" no. "

Tsunade was looking at the two asking :" what happened. "

Mito smirked as she said :" You see when we were at restaurant. A toilet seat was too high for Tenzo-kun and he needed help. Because he was too short. Well the toilet was a mess so I had to clean it." 

Jiraiya asked :"Did he." 

However Tenzo managed to answer before he even spoke more :" I had to pee." 

Tsunade frowned as she spoke :" I geuss that is fine my days are just coming up. So we can do it in 3 to 6 days from now." 

Jiraiya then said:" Then I would like it to be Monday, because I am heading on mission on Tuesday." 

Mito spoke:" so soon, but I guess you were long here." 

Jiraiya nodded :" yes I have to see how situation is rest of the world. "

Mito asked :" does anything make you worry. "

Jiraiya spoke :" Well Ame is awfully queit, Kiri is dangerous and kumo too. "

Mito nodded :" that is all truth. "

Hayate was in the market watching a strange interaction between Genma and Kakashi. The two were obliviously teasing each other which was different than usual, they would insult each other with the same words just a week ago. However now there was fondness in those words. He quietly came closer to the dou carefully to surprise them. However that did not work. Genma noticed him as he spoke:" oh, look who we have here. Mitos big brother." 

Hayate looked around to see if someone was listening in and said:" should I warn you not to call me that. Or should I warn you not to me met with my little sister." 

Kakashi then said :" even though you are her big brother I don't think you have those authorities." 

Hayate looked at him as he smirked :" should I prove it to you. "

Genma then held a hand of the two of them saying :" I don't think that is a good idea. Besides we could always just get along. Right brother in law. "

Hayate mumbled :" Did I just get promoted." 

Genma and Kakashi laughed :" You sure did. "

Hayate then finally asked :" Did you two become friends while I wasn't looking. "

Genma nodded :" even more than friends. I got a cute little brother. "

Kakashi mumbled :", cute, I could beat you up. "

Hayate ignored the Kakashi as he asked:" since when are this close." 

Genma asnwerd honestly :" Well we had some incredible bonding time. And we naturally got close. Well If I honestly have to say it is from today. We seem to understand each other. And we have a same goal." 

Kakashi nodded. 

Then Genma seeing that conversation end wanted to tease Hayate :" oh I heard Mito-Chan has a new favorite brother. "

To say that didn't get reaction from Hayate would be lie. The boy firstly look confused but his face soon twisted in worry:" who is it." 

Genma and Kakashi laughed :" don't worry you don't have a chance against him. "

Hayate was not satisfied with their words. So he said:" I am going to met her. I mean I won't let anyone take my place." 

The two didn't get to say anything because Hayate was already moving with incredible speed on the roofs of the houses. Well that didn't go as planned. But they will sort things by themselves right. Kakashi and Genma exchange looks. 

Hayate was rushing through the village. And he almost fell down when he saw two people making out. And he made a loud noise of disbelief. Asuma and Kurenai looked up and blushed so hard. However Hayate spoke:" I don't have time for this" as he continued to jumping landing on street before Senju compand. Mito immediately walked out to great him:" big brother, what brings you here." Mito could also feel distressed chakra from Asuma and Kurenai following the boy however they were not as quick as he was. Hayate finally catches his breath as he spoke:" do you have a brother who you love more than me. "

Mito was surprised by the question so she did not know how to respond in few seconds. Hayate saddened quickly but when Mito spoke he stop changing his expression :" ah you are talking about Ten-Chan. However I love you more than him. He is super cute and all but he is also troublesome. Do you want to met him." 

Hayate face brightened as he spoke:" Ten-Chan is he younger than me." 

Mito nodded. 

Hayate then answered :" Yes I want to met him. "

However before Mito could call for Tenzo Asuma and Kurenai arrived. Hayate then remembered. 

Kurenai was frustrated as she spoke :" at least he didn't tell anyone who already didn't know. "

Mito then looked confused :" tell me what. "

Asuma chipped in:" You guys didn't talk about seeing us kissing." 

Mito shoke her head :" no we were talking about family problems. Wait. You guys didn't listen to my advice. "

Kurenai gulped :" Well we tried but there is always a rush of feelings when we are in village." 

Mito facepalm but then she realized that she did something worse this morning. 

Hayate asked:" wait, you knew. And didn't tell me. "

Mito nodded :" well I promised I wouldn't tell to anyone. "

Kurenai added :" Hayate - kun, I want you to promise me that you won't tell anyone too." 

Hayate said:" I promise but please don't do it in village. I accidentally found you. But that also means the others could too. "

Mito then remembered something as she asked :" does Anko-Chan not know. "

Kurenai looked at her as she struggled to answer :" Well, she kinda knows because she helped me conffes. "

Mito understood :" ah, I see. She knows to keep her mouth closed for her important people." 

Asuma was surprised by those words :" what do you mean." 

Mito shugered :" Kurenai - Chan gets it, so I don't really want to explain. "

The next moment the doors opened and Tenzo stepped out of the house saying :" " nee-chan, the tea is done." 

However he stopped when he saw three others there. He didn't know if he should interduce himself or just wait for Mito. Mito smiled at him gesturing to come closer. 

Tenzo then spoke as he came closer:" I am Tenzo of Senju. It is nice to meet you. "

Hayate immediately connected the dots and he immediately introduced himself :" I am Gekko Hayate, it is nice to meet you. Ten-Chan." 

The boy was surprised by his nickname being used. However he didn't manage to ask because Kurenai and Asuma interduced themselves. Then Mito started to talk :" I trained with them, Kurenai and Asuma are teammates and Hayate is a person I naturally close too. I consider him a big brother of sorts. That is why he knows your nickname." 

Tenzo then exclaimed :" so he is the big brother you talk a lot about. Honestly I thought he would look stronger. "

The teenagers could feel wawes of jealously coming from Tenzo. Hayate smirked and said:" You can call me big brother too. Since you call my precious little sister, nee-Chan. "

Tenzo was startled he hoped he would provoke the boy but instead the boy was nice to him which made him feel like mean one. He sulked as he asid:" big brother is good person. "

Mito petted him. However that made Hayate move closer to. Mito looked at him weirdly. However she recurrently petted him too. Asuma and Kurenai could not help but laughed. Kurenai was laying on the ground as she mumbled :" Mito-Chan is amazing, not only does she have guys fighting for position of her boyfriend but also of her favorite brother." 

Mito looked at her as she spoke:" Well I would feel pity for you but you also have Asuma running around you like lost puppy." 

Asuma looked at Mito almost cursing her until he noticed that was a joke, directed to Kurenai not him. He could let that slide just this once. Because he really didn't want to seem like jerk to the kid. 

He then said :" I heard that you and my father aren't talking." 

Mito seemed surprised by those words as she asked him :" Did he tell you that." 

Asuma nodded :" he did." 

Mito then nodded :" I guess that is fine, I would rather him being close to you than me." 

Asuma could feel Mito being sinscere and he appreciated it, but he was still curious how Mito really felt. He heard his fathers analizing how she probably felt but he still wanted to know from Mito herself so he gathered his courage as he spoke:" How do you feel about that right now." 

The atmosphere froze for a second, Mito face looked pale for a second. Until Mito sadly smiled and answered :" I honestly still didn't forgive him, he did something that was a mistake from every direction I looked in his decision. I feel betrayed, I feel like I can't trust him anymore. And I just want to ignore him." 

Asuma got it. Unlike him, his father didn't put her in second place, he did something worse he just threw her suggestions out they way like it was useless. She doesn't want to see him, while he desperately wanted to show how great he was, he wanted his father attention to be on him. 

Hayate then noticed the time as the soon wasn't above his head and he said:" I have to go now. My training starts soon. So I have to go. Mito we will talk about something tonight." and he then wawe his hands to all of them. Kurenai and Asuma then noticed the time too so they also left. Mito and Tenzo entered the house to drink tea. Luckily it didn't get to cold. 

Jiraiya asked :" who were the kids. "

Mito looked confused at him :" Well it thought you knew them."

Jiraiya nodded :" obviously but I didn't know you knew them." 

Mito smirked :" I trained them. And Hayate is like big brother I can always lean on to talk about stuff." 

Tsunade didn't know that :" really, thought you were just joking around in front of gates." 

Mito smirked :" in my past village there was a saying that went in every joke there is half of truth. "

Tsunade nodded :" that reminds me, you promised to show of your cooking skills. But you ran away yesterday. "

Mito smirked :" oh did you buy the ingredients I asked for. "

Tsunade nodded :" but I don't know why you need them. "

Mito nodded :" do you cook." 

Tsunade shake her head. 

Mito then said :" no wonder, Shizune would probably know what to do with ingredients. But she wouldn't know how to make this food. "

Tsunade then said :"I guess. I and Shizune will go to hospital. I will invite Rin and I guess Jiraiya will be here."

Jiraiya nodded :" I just need to go and pack my things to move here." 

Mito nodded :" Well that is fine. Ten-Chan why don't you help Jiraiya pack himself. The cooking is boring for you. "

In half of hour everyone left Mito alone in house as she started to cook. She had to prove herself. She knew she could do this. She cooked for herself since she was 6. She just wasn't good at usual Japanese dishes. Mito firstly cutted the spinach and rest of vegetables. The strawberry for dessert. The next thing she did was start making a light soup. Then it came to stretching pasta and then filled it with cheese and spinach then she would roll it up and put in tray in spiral like fashion. She did 3 layers of it. And then she put it in oven. Then she focused on the dessert. The pancakes were fast to be done as she frequently checked on soup and her main dish. She made sure it would be enough for everyone. After finally finishing the pancakes. The doors open and Jiraiya and Tenzo entered the house. Mito then looked at the clock. She still had a 2 hours to finish everything. Which was enough. She knew that Tenzo was already hungry so she gave him two extra pancakes she made. The boy enjoyed them. Mito then continued to cook. The next thing she did were mussels. She wasn't a big fan of them however she wanted to show her skills in kitchen. They were the hardest to find and to cook. Mito smiled when she started to clean them they were fresh and super tasty. Mito then started to cook them. The time went by fast and her pie of cheese and spinach was done. So was her soup. Her mussels had just to cool down. Her pancakes needed to be decorated. 

Mito then heard the doors open again. So she greeted the trio that had come she even made them a her favorite tea. As she said :" dinner is mostly done I just need to decorate the dessert. So you guys can change clothes if you want and call the boys from the rooms." 

When Mito finally finished the pancakes she quickly filled everyone soup and the putted it on table. Mito then quickly cutted pie in equal pieces for everyone. When she was done with that. Tenzo and Rin were already sitting down. Mito was smirking the whole time. The smell of her food was the best. And the look on Rin and Tenzo confirmed it. 

To say that other didn't enjoy her food was lie. Shizune even asked for recipes. Everyone was impressed by the pie and with mussels. Mito was proud of herself. However she quickly noticed that the others could not eat pancakes because they were full. Mito was making a sad puppy face. And they had to eat it. However they regreted it immediately. They were so full they couldn't move and were impressed how Mito could. However Mito pointed :" My portions were smaller because I don't eat much." 

Jiraiya was the one who suddenly asked :" Mito - Chan, I can't remember if you told me, but when is your birthday." 

Mito froze for a second, what date should she chose. Then one of most important dates come to her mind. In previous life because something happened on that they she had hoped everything would end well. The date was very important because she found strength she needed both then and now :" August .8."

Rin then said :"oh really, I always thought that you were born in winter because you said that you turned 12 when you just came in village." 

Mito nodded :" ah, yes I usually would celebrate it in winter because I moved a lot during summer. The winter was safer for us. And I couldn't really celebrate it then when my sensei didn't tell me when I was born until he was on death bed himself. I celebrated it usually on November of 26."

Rin the said:" does that mean you are still 11."

Mito nodded :"yes, I celebrated my birthdays ahead because there was also rule in one of village to count your age with adding a year you spent in womb. That makes you almost year older than. "


	108. Ch. 108

3.pov 

The news of peace treaty of Iwa and Konoha spread quickly. The news already reached Kiri and kumo forces in the afternoon of the same day the treaty was signed. To say that made Kumo smug because they believed :" they are too weak to face us, so they created a treaty, now we shall show them our strength." 

While Kiri reactions were different. Mizukage worried if he should continue with pressing Konoha now when they were again in advantage. Mizukage debated within himself. He couldn't lose the power now. The most of his forces weren't satisfied with how he dealt with Mito escape and they pressured him to this move. Maybe he should step down and let someone else take his place. Maybe, but who. He then exited his office and reached to his council for a help. They however agreed only with his decision to step down. Saying :"we will take care of your successor. We have a great candidate." 

And just like that Mizukage felt relief. However he didn't realize the knew Mizukage would not be as merciful as he is. 

A day later. The Kiri council had a meeting. 

The council voted for the next Mizukage. They chose Karatachi Yagura. One of the strongest men in their army, he did look like a child however he was 21.his tactics were incredible. He was known to follow justice, and he could be cruel sometimes. 

To say that sudden change of Mizukage caused mixed reactions wasn't wrong at all. Civilans felt it to be rushed, however shinobi forces finally relaxed. Kisame was one of those too. He still couldn't get his revenge on Mito, even though he liked her as a person he still hated her actions. 

He grieved for his master for a long of period of time. 

Yagura took the hat and held it with pride his staff in hand he looked like a king of nature. Ironically the staff looked older than he did. Mizukage had amazing speech about how grave mistakes of his predecessor were that he even decided to imprison him for whole year. Yagura was in deep thoughts about the situation he appeared in power. He could manage most of internal problems however the issues with Konoha and Iwa weren't so easy to deal with. Because he knew how important jinchuriki was to nation. But he also knew if he would go to war with Konoha. That would mean 4 jinchuriki versus no jinchuriki. 2 strong armies versus one. Kiri didn't have a choice. They couldn't chose to lose. We just wanted to take as much of it from this. Which meant that a least he could get a hold of Samehada and maybe a treaty with Iwa. However many people in village still want to go to the war. He however didn't wanted to shed blood of his shinobi. Kiri should get stronger a challenge the nations when they are ready. 

In Konoha the situation was different the peace could be felt. The early graduation were mostly canceled. And to be genin children had to be at least 8. However that didn't mean that children that already had that rank would get removed rank. They just got more boring missions. Mito had went to Hokage office since she was involved in Kiri matter more than Iwa one. And when they managed to solve Iwa matter. The Kiri was the next. Mito slowly walked through the tower to office, many people greeted her warmly so she returned it just as warm. Mito politely knocked on the doors. And waited to be called inside. Hokage said it quickly after some loud noise. Mito deducted that a a stack of pens had fallen down. She entered without hesitanting. She wasn't surprised to see Hokage alone. She couldn't feel Minato. This could be awkward if Mito let it be. However she wanted it to end as soon as possible so she spoke :" Hokage - sama, I came to talk about the Kiri matter with you. I think it is time to write and send message." 

Hokage coughed and spoke :" I had a similar thought I was just about to call for you Mito-San, do you want a tea." 

Mito answered :" No need, I am not thirsty at all. So as I was saying I wanted to talk about the message. I wanted to say something in the letter too." 

Hokage was surprised :" and what is it. "

Mito smirked :" I will write it myself when you finnish your part, you can read it then. "

Hokage nodded :" Then I will ask for your opinion of my message too. "

Hokage took out several already written letters from his pockets. Mito was surprised than he kept them there however she didn't mind that much. 

She started to read first one, which was clearly written a week ago :" dear Mizukage - dono, demands are unreasonable and we cannot accept them. Sincerely Hokage." 

Mito crushed this letter as she spoke:" Are you picking a fight." 

Hokage looked confused at her and said:" by no means. Mito - San." 

Mito shake her head :" not with me, but with Kiri. "

Hokage understood :" is it too rude. "

Mito answered :" it is too short." 

She read the others and they all ended in trash. They wouldn't have passed by their own council so to send it to Kiri was even more unreasonable. Mito then spoke :" alright I will write one." 

Mito slowly began :" Dear Mizukage - dono, please reconsider your demands, Konoha is sure that our differences can be dealt peacefully. We are apologizing however we cannot return Uzumaki Mito as a jinchuriki of three tails back to you. We are hoping to deepen our friendship with you village. "

Mito was speaking while she wrote down and she asked:" How does that sound. "

Hokage answered :" it sounds like we don't want to go to the war and it makes us seem a bit week. "

Mito nodded :" yes, however we will add more to the message. "

" it is your decision to make. However if you choose wrong thing you may as well sentenced your shinobi to death. Hokage "

Mito smirked :" done. "

Hokage asked :" what about your part. "

Mito looked at paper and said:" I think it doesn't need to be written because our message is clear. "

The letter was analized by Nara Shikaru. He seemed satisfied by it as he nodded to Hokage. The Hokage then sent a Anbu for messager. The message system in Konoha was complicated. Sometimes it would be handled by teams and sometimes the message would be passed along many shinobi who were on solo mission. However the message almost always reached the destination. 

Hokage knew if the Mizukage accepted their offer. Mito would have to go for negotiations with them. Message would reach Mizukage in two days. So there weren't any worries until then. 

Mito walked to Inzunaka compand one last time she had a tons of antidote with her. She didn't go yesterday however she wasn't called and that meant nothing serious had happened. So when she strolled into compand to look at ninkens she was surprised how healthy all of them looked. There were only two who still needed to recover more. The barrier was half full which meant that the ninkens needed antidote more than healing chakra. Hana was the fastest to reach her. Mito asked her too call Tsume :" I need to tell her new stuff you guys will have to do." 

Mito then lifted the a part of barrier, the one that prevented the dogs from exiting. Tsume appeared quickly, Mito didn't feel her get close she heard o e of dogs bark and she turned around to see her. Mito then began :" I called for you, because almost every ninkens is healthy. Apart from these two. So they need to drink antidote for few more days. And the rest can actually start going on long walks and runs. However the first day should be easy like one lap around the village. The need to work on condition. Their food also needs to be full of protein and healthy fats. If they feel ill just take them to this barrier, because I don't really want to waste this chakra. So it will be staying here. Also for these two call me if something happens that we didn't see before. "

Tsume spoke :" does this mean they are healthy enough to go on missions. "

Mito didn't hesitate to answer :" no, well they are healthy for taking missions, however I don't think they are strong enough after being poisoned for surviving harder missions outside of village. However I doubt they have any usage doing D - rank missions." 

Tsume understood :" can you predict when they will be ready. "

Mito answered :" Well it is hard to tell, however the stronger the ninkens was before being poisoned the longer he will need. I think the first ones should be ready after 2 weeks of constant light training and rest will be gone longer. The younger the ninken is the faster they will heal also. "

Mito then petted the two dogs as she started to head out of barrier Tsume had followed her. Tsume and Mito then said goodbyes. Mito then continued to stroll around the village. She ended climbing the Hokage mountain. She sat on Hashirama head and she watched the village from there. However she wasn't satisfied by the view so she laid down to watch the sky. Only to stop when she saw a new face she didn't before. 

Mito carefully watched the man, who obliviously was Nara, she reminded her a lot of Shikamaru, but Shikamaru wasn't born yet, the only give away was the scar on his face Mito then asked :" Did you need something Nara Shikaku" 

The surprise flashed quickly on Shikaku face however it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. He chuckled :" I didn't think you would know my name. But I suppose that makes it easier for me. Father wanted me to ask you for a match of shogi." 

Mito was morphed in confusion :" didn't I say that I don't know to play it." 

Shikaku smirked :" it is fairly easy to learn I will personally teach you. "

Mito laughed :" I would be honored. But please try to contain yourself from saying troublesome. "

Shikaku almost said it in that moment, but he saved himself :" t- what were you doing here." 

Mito answered :" I was trying to find peace and think about future. However that can wait. "

Mito then followed Shikaku to Nara compand which surprisingly had already prepared themselves for her visit. Mito didn't why. To say that she didn't expect to be greeted by every member of Nara clan was understatement. The dou continued to main house where Mito recognized Yoshino. She quickly noticed the poitret of probably Shikaku's mother Mito however decided to not comment. She however asked :" Shikaku - San, are you two married." her gaze landed on Yoshino. Shikaku answered :" Yes, she is my wife Nara Yoshino." 

Mito softly smiled:" it is nice to meet such lovely couple." Mito knew that Shikamaru was a miracle child. Because apparently Yoshino could not become pregnant before. So she didn't say anything about children in front of her. 

Mito was surprised by warm welcome. Shikaku explained :" father will come in few minutes. As he is better opponent than I am. I will try to warm you up." 

Mito smirked :" somehow I doubt that. You seem to at least have same iq if not higher." 

Shikaku chuckled :" and where does this information come from" 

Mito answered :" it is written on you forehead." 

Shikaku laughed :" Did you just say that my forehead is big." 

Mito smirked. 

Shikaku then started to explain the rules and positions of every piece. Mito was slowly catching up, she would ask everything at least twice, sometimes so she really understand something and sometimes just to annoy the Nara. However Nara seemed to be calm and collected for most of times. Mito catches most important parts. She could not win even if she knew them all. And Shikaru had appeared in middle of explaining so she couldn't really fool around any longer. While both of them were smart Naras, Mito knew that Shikaku did not knew almost anything about her, he probably heard stories but in shinobi world stories didn't mean much. Just like her backstory. 

The first match started. It was obvious that Shikaru had prepared this to test both Mito and Shikaku. Shikaku as a next head and to see how Mito 's mind worked. 

Shikaku obliviously had advantage on shogi board but when it come to verbal questioning the results were stalemate. 

Mito asked:" Is this what you usually do with kids." 

Shikaku chuckled :" no this is first time." 

Mito asked :" Did you ever play against Minato - san." 

Shikaku nodded :" I played many times. We were friends since academy times." 

Mito nodded :" Did he ever surprise you. "

Shikaku was confused by the fact that Mito was actually asking questions and not other way around and what was more she was asking about Minato. He didn't get it right away :" he never ceased to stop. "

Mito simled as she spoke closing her eyes :" do you believe in miracles." 

Shikaku chuckled :" I don't know. I think everything has it is own reason so the miracles aren't really miracles." 

Mito nodded :" but what if something you believed in , but you desperately wanted to be prove wrong, Actually happened. Would you consider that miracle. "

Shikaku stopped to think about it. Mito moved a piece on the board making him lose one of his important figures. 

Shikaku moved his own piece and spoke :" I don't know, would you. "

Mito answered :" Yes, because miracles happen, even if you don't believe in them. Soon even in this village three miracles will happen. This village shall be brightened by new sun and moon. Creating a place for new and strong shadow. "

Mito then took another figure however. The game ended when Shikaku moved his figure. Mito lost. However by the end the board didn't look as she lost miserably. She had push on when game was ending. 

The second match began quickly after. Shikaku was mostly confused. But Shikaru asked instead :" is that another prophecy. Mito-Chan." 

Mito stiffed for second and then spoke :" I see Minato - San, told you about this." 

He then asked :" the new and strong shadow refers to us right, or at least one of us." 

Mito smirked :" he is yet to be born." 

Shikaku then chocked on his tea :" what how far in future can you see." 

Mito answered :" I don't see in future. I get a set of pictures about certain things. I have seen further than I wanted to see. "

The solemn expression made Shikaku regret asking her that, however Mito just continued to play as best as she could. The thing that Shikaru noticed that Mito was more of defensive player. She would only attack when she didn't have choice or if she saw something brewing. 

Shikaku had trouble breaking the defense. 

Shikaku then asked :" I heard that you have a lot of guys following you around. Why do you think they do that." 

Mito was queit for few seconds trying to answer :" I don't actually know. I think that I have shown them what it means to be broken and what happens when you try to heal yourself alone. There is someone in this village. However he can be still rescued, I can't. I have enemies that I don't even know about. I swore to take a revenge, and I am slowly making sure that I do it. "

Shikaku asked :" what do you mean. "

Mito answered :" I killed over 100 of Iwa shinobi, I took something precious from Kiri and I took something from Konoha. All because I wanted to revenge my village. "

Shikaku however saw through that lie as she said :" so this is why Minato calls you tsundere. You hide how you really feel and do it with believable lies. Yes there is your clan and your past, however you don't seem to be doing those things for past and revenge but rather for future. You know that you don't have choice so actually try to portrait yourself as a bad person. When I reality you were shaking from the fear of taking life from others. "

Mito laughed her hand reaching her hair :" You really saw through that. As I expected. You really are the smartest Nara. Your are the first person who told me in face that I am a liar. "

Mito continued to laugh. As then she spoke again :" what do you think about me. Shikaku - San." 

Shikaku stiffed when he saw the cautious eyes of Mito how she seemed to look in his soul. Similar to Minato. 

Shikaku answered :" You seem to be a genius that rivals even Nara clan. You are a survivor, and you are really unpredictable. That is however a Uzumaki trait. However your personality is something that isn't based on your genes. It is based on your trauma from the past." 

Mito smirked and looked at Shikaru as she spoke :" Did he prove worthy of being the head of Nara clan. Shikaru-sama. "

Shikaku stiffed once again hearing those words, was he the one being tested the whole time. Shikaru spoke :" I am proud of you son. However Mito-Chan I still want to play against you. Your defense is the best I have seen in years. "

Mito smirked :" You flatter me. I usually was getting scolded for protecting my things from others." 

Mito lost the second match which was closer than her first match. 

The third match was against Shikaru who asked :" Your past, how much darker is it from what you told us. "

Mito froze :" I can't really say. I would say the story I gave you is grey . And the rest of my life is black. Which means I took out the most horrible things out. And presented the traumas that could have been treated if the others didn't happen. "


	109. Ch. 109

3.pov 

The next few days went uneventful for Mito. Her days were spent mostly on training and taking care of Tenzo. She however wasn't bored. Today was Monday and that actually meant two things. She and Shizune and Tenzo had to move back to Mitos previous apartment. Because Jiraiya and Tsunade were going to do the thing. Mito carefully packed everything they would need for one night. The other thing she expected to happen was the arrival of the letter from Kiri. She counted on the days and was fairly certain today the answer would come. 

Mito firstly put the stuff in her previous apartment and then headed to train with Tenzo. While Shizune was doing morning shift. Mito was getting better and better at wood release techniques. She could call even the strongest versions of it. However she could not control them as she should. It was tricky her chakra sometimes would just do things on it is own and sometimes she tried to hard. 

However Tenzo always helped her. His control was natural. However he lacked chakra reserves to actually the strongest exercises. So Mito would train him in exercise that would built his reserves up. Like meditation and better chakra control and storing the chakra. Tenzo was good teacher and good student however he could be annoying sometimes. 

So Mito headed to Hokage tower when it was already noon. Tenzo was apparently bored of the office and would rather spend some time with Orochimaru which was fine with Mito. The boy needed to be more independent and have more friends. Well soon he would go to academy. Which actually starts one week before her birthday which was a two weeks from now. 

Mito felt guilty about the thing she did few days before. She, you could say gave a hand job to two boys, that was problematic by itself. But one of those boys wasn't even 10 and the other was 12 and something. Mito felt horrible, she then made herself strong and said :" okay no more followin your hormones, at least until you are old enough." 

However Mito wonder, how old was old enough. She was already sexually frustrated, and she was mentally 21.so if she would have to way 3 more year that did seem like a long period of time but it was acceptable, however she would be 15 then. And her partners would be 12 and 16. What the hell. Could she allow that. Well Genma would not be a problem but Kakashi. Well that she would need to think about then. But the problem now would be could she really last until she is 15. Then it hit her masturbation. Girls could mastrubate too. Mito didn't mastrubate in her previous life much. But she did it sometimes. Well she guessed it would be better than nothing. 

Mito finally reached the Hokage tower and she knocked on the door. Minato could be heard :" just a minute." 

Mito patently waited and the doors opened. Minato was probably expecting someone taller than she was because he was looking up and after few seconds he finally looked at her. To say that didn't annoy Mito would be a lie. However Mito decided to ignore it as she asked :" am I interrupting something. Do you have a important guest you are waiting for."

Minato let her inside as he spoke:" ah we are waiting for the messager."

Mito understood :" ah, he still didn't come. Well they probably were delayed somewhat." 

Hokage nodded :" yes it seems so. Are you going to wait with us. "

Mito sighed :" I don't have anything else to do. So if you would excuse me for interrupting your conversation."

Mito sat on the couch as she took a book out of her seal, the one about Gusty Ninja with Jiraiya hand signature. The early gift she got from Jiraiya for her birthday. 

Mito enjoyed reading it when Tenzo couldn't sleep and she was already half done with the book. Well it was short book with only 100 pages. 

Kiri on the day forth Mizukage Karatachi Yagura received the letter from Konoha. 

The first thing that unsettled many Kiri shinobi was the Konoha shinobi walking in village heading straight to Mizukage. The first reaction that Mizukage had was fear. What was the answer. How should he prepare himself. Well certainly they would refuse but the way how they refuse is also important. Just like when you conffeses to someone you would rather hear why they don't like you than just I don't like you. 

The messager quickly came and bowed to Yagura, however it seemed like he was searching for something else. Yagura spoke :" messager - San, you are here. I must inform you that I am new Mizukage." 

The messager froze for a moment :" I see. We didn't have any information about new Mizukage. So I am sorry for my disrespect. Mizukage - dono, this here is a message from Hokage - sama and the village of hidden in leaves. "

Mizukage heald out hand and carefully opened it on oposite side. Just to make sure it didn't contain any poison. He let the messager leave as he said :" please stay in nearby inn. I will call for you once I write my reply. "

He slowly started to read. The first sentence seemed odd. Like Konoha was week, however the further he read it appeared they were merciful. He sighed. He still had to ask for forgiveness of foolish actions of Kiri in the past. Konoha seemed to like peace more than to go against it. 

Yagura only feared what would his shinobi feel like. They wanted a way to revenge. However Kiri right now couldn't go to the war. He hoped that would be easy to comprehend. He however was also glad he just became a Mizukage. He still didn't have a council because he disbanded the previous one. Saying that they were also involved in ruling and mistakes of 3 Mizukage. So now he had free regime. He could do whatever he wants with this letter and he wanted to do what was the best thing for a village. So he started with :" Dear Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, 

I the fourth Mizukage, Karatachi Yagura, ask for forgiveness about this unpleasant situation. The Third Mizukage was overthrown by counsel and I was chosen as the next Mizukage. I wish to speak with you about this matter privately or with someone you trust. I and my village will not attack and we want peace. However we cannot accept that we lost two of our treasures. Sincerely Mizukage. "

He folded the paper and waited for few moments thinking about it once more. The time he needed to actually write and read the letter was over a hour so when he called for Konoha messager the man was surprised by the letter. The letter was written rather quickly. Back in Konoha he actually knew that he would be messager and was called by Hokage only to wait for several hours. So this was new to him. He carefully took the letter and he carefully put it a seal. He then bowed again to Mizukage as he said:" Mizukage - dono, it was pleasure meeting you." and he was gone. He had to walk in Kiri territory just in case they wouldn't think of him as a threat. His journey was slower than expected because of that. 

Back in Konoha 

The wait for a messager was long. Mito had finnished the book and it was around 3 p.m. Hokage had a lot of people come and go and some where there for missions and some were reporting. The people were wondering if Mito and Hokage had actually make up. However Mito answered it like this :" it is more like a peace treaty. There is a grudge but I we pretend we are fine." 

Minato wasn't impressed by that analysis. Then it was time for Nara head to enter in the room. He was also surprised by the fact Mito was here as he asked :" Mito - Chan, what are you doing here."

Mito responded :" waiting for a reply. I just hope I am not wasting my valuable time." 

Nara smirked :" could you perhaps leave us to talk for few minutes." 

She understood they would probably be talking about her. So she stood up and said:" I guess I can do this, because I already know what you will talk about. "

The Nara clan head just arrived for another short mission he took just few hours after the talk with Mito. It wasn't super serious mission however it needed to be done. So he didn't talk about what he found out about Mito with Hokage. So Mito really did know. The Hokage was surprised to learn that Mito really was a prophet. Her prophecy did sound like legendary stories. Minato also was surprised because Mito didn't speak about shadow at all. Maybe it was important to Nara clan more than the rest. Hokage said :" Then we still don't know what this means." 

Minato interuped :" I have spoken with Mito about this. We'll the long story short. Mito calls this children saviors. One of them will be a Uchiha. One is apparently Nara. However she is misteryous about the sun one. He seems to be the most important one. She did mention the connection with Senju and Uchiha clan, however she said the sun wasn't a Senju. "

Nara nodded :" Did you ask for their appearance, and did you ask why you aren't allowed to know. "

Minato nodded :" yes, she said the sun was blond haired boy with blue eyes and she said that us knowing about them could change some things. "

Nara then spoke :" Well I think I get why she said that. If the child won't be a Yamanaka. Then I know whose child it would be. But I can't reveal it, because we should probably listen to advice of a prophet. "

Nara was smart the only person left when you rejected Senju were Yamanaka and Minato himself. However if Mito could say a clan name like Uchiha it meant that knowing clan name didn't matter because it didn't say the names of parents. So the reason Yamanaka were rejected was because they were also large clan with over 80% of clan members with blond hair. 

Minato and Kushina were the only left. Kushina connection with Senju from her Uzumaki blood and blond hair was apparently from Minato. 

He then continued :" Well that wasn't the only thing we talked about. She apperently saw right through my hidden attempt of testing both her and Shikaku. She approved of him as next head and she said he was a the smartest Nara." 

Minato was glad his best friend was approved by this young girl. He was happy but one thing confused him :" Why did you test Mito too. "

Nara had solemn look on his face :" while I knew Mito was loyal to Konoha, she is still rather mysterious. I knew that her past was much darker than she let on. However her answer and methopher she used showed that I again didn't know much about her. Her words were ' the story I said to you guys was just grey while my life was black. She also said she was broken inside and that she couldn't be saved."

Minato nodded :" yeah I heard that she something about her past to Kakashi, however Kakashi didn't want to tell more. "

Nara nodded he was happy she found someone she could talk with about her past. He spoke:" there is one thing that unsettled me. Mito said that she wasn't allowed to protect when she was younger. She seemed almost sad and heart broken however her eyes flashed with something and her expression completely changed. She smiled and said that doesn't matter now. Also my son called her by your nickname Minato - San. "

Hokage was confused as he asked::" what nickname "

Minato facepalm :" He called her tsundere. Why. "

Mito then opened the doors with messenger by her side. Mito looked at Nara and then Minato and said:" I there is something more important. "

Minato silently cursed himself, he wanted to know why. But the other matter was obliviously more important. 

The messenger read the message. The four people were satisfied. Mito spoke :" Well then shall we take this opportunity and make a another alliance." 

Hokage looked at her as he said :" I presume you want to go to deal with this mess." 

Mito nodded and spoke:" Well yes, but this shall also be a training for new clan heads like Fugaku - sama and Shikaku - sama. We don't want to provoke Kiri by sending me alone." 

Minato spoke:" but doesn't you going there mean a war. "

Mito smirked :" I am the only one who can hold Samehada more than 10 minutes and survive. And Kiri will want it back. So I am going to bring it to them. And I have unsolved business with one of Kiri shinobi. He will surely want to meet me. "

Minato spoke :" business should I be worried. "

Mito shake her head :" You will not, but feel free to worry. Because I know you will. "

Hokage then asked Mito :" Do you know this new Mizukage, honestly I don't know much about him. "

Mito smirked :" yes I know, he was one of candidates for becoming a jinchuriki before they saw me. He is strong individual, however I haven't met him. He looks like a child I heard even though he is 21. He is calm and cautious."

Mito also said :" I foresaw him becoming a fourth Mizukage however it did happen sooner than I expected. Well probably because I stole a biju from them. "

Minato asked :" why. "

Mito looked at him confused, because she didn't know what he was referring to. Her stealing biju or Yagura becoming Mizukage sooner. She then said :" because his predecessor took a wrong stance. I created a havoc in Kiri in one night and Mizukage could not stop me. Which resulted in several deaths and them losing a lot of important things. Shinobi started to doubt their Mizukages abilities. And he caved under pressure which resulted in their ultimatum. Iwa created alliance with us and previous Mizukage stepped down because he didn't know what to do. "

Minato nodded :" I see. Kage can also get overwhelmed by pressure. "

Mito spoke :" of course, they are only human. "

Mito smirked at Minato and totally ignored Hokage. She then said :" shall I explain to you why he called me a tsundere. If so follow me to Orochimaru-sama's lab. "

And she left. Minato looked at two present shinobi in the room and started to run after Mito clearly curious. Nara then said:" I will inform my son and Fuguki - kun about upcoming mission. "

Hokage nodded. 


	110. Ch. 110

3.pov 

Mito explained why Shikaku called her a tsundere. And Minato laughed so hard. Mito wanted to punch him however. Mito saw Kushina and ran towards her wanting to talk with her. Mito ignored them and entered Orochimaru's lab for Tenzo. Once she had found him sleeping on a couch she carefully picked him up. She quietly thanked Orochimaru for helping her taking care of Tenzo. Orochimaru softly smiled as he said :" no it is my pleasure." to say that Mito was surprised by those words, it wouldn't be wrong. She carefully carried the boy the her apartment. Already knowing that Shizune was there from her morning shift. 

Meanwhile in Senju complex. 

In the early morning Jiraiya had woken up really excited but also full of fear. He didn't sleep well and he knew why. He loved Tsunade through all of his life. And he knew that Tsunade had him in her heart too, however she didn't think of his as a lover. He loved her so much that this situation, even though he liked it, he felt it wasn't a moral thing to do. Even though she chose him. It was because she actually didn't have a choice. She probably didn't want to hurt him by choosing Orochimaru. 

His life was hard, he loved children however now it seemed he would have one just because of political reasons. He hated politics, however he was always in that kind of work. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to see this child a lot. That also pained him. He wondered if this was a punishment or something he deserved. His heart had pained him for all of his life, the reason were always different. However it would always leave a scar which would change him. Jiraiya knew he was optimistic for everyone else but when it came to him. He just couldn't be. He was week, fragile, his insurances still there. Was he worth any love. If he wasn't a Sage would anyone noticed him. 

His thoughts stopped when he heard door next to his room open. It seemed like Mito and Tenzo were going out, they slept in main house yesterday because they were to tired from eating Mito's cooking . That didn't make things easier for him at all. 

He wanted to feel happy but he also wanted Tsunade to be happy. Which probably could not happen at same time. 

He was surprised when Mito entered his room quietly. Her footsteps small and without sound she reached him and hugged him, he was sitting in his room a child hugging him and saying :" everything is going to be fine. There is always hope. There is a saying from where I come from the hope dies last. Even if you are hurting there will be better times. Just look at me. Look at my eyes don't let yours become like mine." 

Jiraiya stared at her eyes just for a second and saw how deaply she was hurt. The eyes that seemed to see the true darkness. Almost looking dead. 

Mito said :" I deaply care for you, a lot of us do. Just like you we have difucult time saying that. So please, be strong and win the hope." 

Mito then squeezed him a little bit more as she leted go saying :" good luck." 

Jiraiya was dazed, could it be that Mito understood him. Could it be that she sensed his feelings. However before he could say thank you. Mito was long gone. He heard a main doors open. Which meant Mito had left. 

Tsunade frowned, the day seemed beautiful, the first rayes of sun had entered her room long ago. She saw them too. To say she slept would be wrong. She couldn't, her head filled with thoughts about possible things that could happen today, how things could go wrong today. Her attention was mostly far away. Her thoughts about her previous loved ones. She was still afraid to love. To feel. She would rather have loneliness as a friend than have to hurt someone or to be hurted by someone. Her heart was broken for long period of time. She could see that she started to heal, however that didn't seem to be enough. She wondered if she really saw Jiraiya just like a teammate. Her mind was swirling around the moment when she firstly thought about having his child. She always thought it would be more convenient for her that way. She never wondered if her feelings were causing her to think about him. 

Tsunade was surprised when a sudden girl squeezed her, the room was filled with red. Mito's hair was so red and so beautiful. Mito gently spoke :" there is nothing to be afraid of. Love is there to hurt us, sometimes it hunts us, and sometimes we hunt it. However neither we can nor it can escape each other. So there is nothing you should be afraid. Just try to be yourself. Just follow your heart in this case. If it beats faster than come closer, if it doesn't then say it clearly so neither of you gets hurt. Be honest with yourself and him. Don't lie. " Mito then softly kissed Tsunade on temple saying :" just like you Jiraiya has his doubts too. I don't know if you or him have it worse. However you are in same situation. So just be happy with your choice. I will be going now. Good luck. "

And just like that Mito slipped out of Tsunade's hold. Tsunade's tears were wiped by Mito's clothes. 

Tsunade sighed deeply as she exited her room trying to see where Mito was. If that really was Mito. To thank her however what she saw surprised her. Jiraiya was exiting his room to his eyes red just like hers. He mumbled s quiet :" thank you Mito-Chan." he was also surprised to see her standing there. He froze and tried his best to look normal as he said :" good morning, I hope you slept well." 

Tsunade answered honestly :" I didn't sleep at all. How about you." 

Jiraiya face softend a little :" I slept a little. If you aren't ready we don't need to do it." 

Tsunade froze and her face had a frown. Her heart almost skipped a beat. She knew they had to do it today, but how to say that. Jiraiya again spoke :" or we don't, it is your choice." 

Tsunade then spoke :" we don't have other chances. Jiraiya. I want to talk more before anything happens." 

Jiraiya nodded his face had a soft sad smile :" of course. Hime." his old nickname came to mind and he spoke it without thinking. Tsunade froze, her heart speed again just a little. She then headed downstairs. The tea was waiting for them. And it was Mito's favorite. Tsunade and Jiraiya sit opposite to each other. Jiraiya shakily took a cup. The tea calmed him a bit. Tsunade spoke first :" I want to know how you feel about this, what you think will happen to you and me after this." 

Jiraiya gulped and started :" You know I like you, but you also must realize that I don't like this situation we are currently in. For sure I would be mad at you if you didn't choose me, however I still think this is messed up. And we are the only ones that solve this problem, which scares me even more. I know that what I want does not equals what you want so I am going to be fine if you be happy. "

Tsunade felt her heart speed up again she knew what it meant however she wanted to denial it. So she asked :" what do you want then."

Jiraiya froze and then he spoke quietly to not anger Tsunade :" I want to be with you. I doesn't have to be like husband and wife. But I want to always close to you and this child. I want you to be happy and possibly by my side. I love you like that for longest possible time and I can't think of anything that would make me more happy. "

Tsunade nodded, trying not to show how her checks flushed and how eractic her heart beat was:" I see. I can't say that I don't like you. I like you, however for the longest of time I thought that these feelings weren't same to those of love. However it seems that those thoughts were wrong." 

Jiraiya took sharp inhale, however Tsunade continued :" it seemes like I like you for who you are, under your mask of pervert, the one of most kindest people I have met. I would not realized it without help from Mito, honestly. She opened my mind. "

Jiraiya chuckled :" it really is like what she said hope dies last. My last hope are you. I didn't think you would make this happy. You words healed my spirit. " Tsunade flushed :" I am sorry for rejecting before. "

Jiraiya nodded :" it is fine, I too rejected the possibility of us being together a long time ago, however Mito helped me today to seize this chance once again. "

The tea was drunk. And Jiraiya decided to stand up and he took it to kitchen. He knew that this actually meant a lot. While Tsunade didn't say anything of them being together she said she liked him. That was enough for him. He hoped she would let him take care of her just for today. He froze when he felt hands surround him from the back. Something soft pressed his back. He felt sudden blood rush in two directions. He had to calm himself he had taken a deep breath as he asked :" what does this mean, Hime."

He could hear quiet words :" I am sorry I am not ready to look you in eyes while saying this words. I am just afraid I couldn't say it to you then. I wish for the same things as you. So please don't be afraid. And be yourself, and I will be myself. "

Jiraiya face was beat red. He understood his heart beating like crazy, he also could feel Tsunades. He chuckled as he said :" My heart beats slightly faster, just so you know. "

Tsunade snorted :" this isn't a competition. " Jiraiya turned around :" we can always make it one." 

Tsunade flushed, and then said :" I think you are already hard." 

Jiraiya looked down :" You aren't wrong"

Jiraiya hesitated when Tsunade took his hand. She had pulled him to the stairs saying :" now is the best time for it." 

Jiraiya smirked:" How bold, just like I imagined" as he suddenly pick her up princess style saying:" I need to take special care of you Hime." 

Tsunade again flushed especially when she felt his strong hands on her body making her excited. The room was close so the journey wasn't long, however for Tsunade those moments were precious. The first thing that Jiraiya had done when they entered the room surprised her. He carefully laid her on bed and while he was still clothed he came closer as he asked :" may I kiss you, Hime." 

Tsunade nodded because she could think of response. Jiraiya was leaning on her. His body strong and large, hot and handsome, his face was coming closer and closer one of his hands carefully caressed her face while he was leaning on the other. The kiss that followed it was softest thing she felt. She carefully leted his tongue in her mouth. The kiss became slightly more aggressive. The two of them fighting for dominance. Tsunade was winning and it seemed like Jiraiya was fine with that. Once she was certain she won there. She leaned backwards for some air. Jiraiya did the same however the next kiss that followed wasn't as soft it was much more hungry much more passionate and aggressive. Tsunade had started it as she pushed him and rolled them she was on top of him now and the kiss has maddening. To her surprise Jiraya's hands fell on her but cheeks and she felt a strange sensation. Like she yearend for them to be there for longest time. She could see how Jiraiya was flustered about them. She always thought he was super confident, but it seemed like that was a mask he let fall because he didn't care what she thought about him, he wanted to show his true self. Tsunade was happy about that as she said :" it is okay, you can touch what you want." the sudden stars shone in Jiraya's eyes. As his hands started to move slowly in circles on her gluteus. She then started to bite his lips and slowly move on his neck. Jiraiya looked cute like this like lost puppy. She had complete control over him. She liked dominance. 

Jiraiya could feel his eraction getting bigger and bigger. However he decided to enjoy this. His view was perfect. In front of him Tsunade was bitting his neck which was surprisingly turning him on. His hands were slowly moving up taking in every inch of Tsunade's soft and perfect body. He just wondered how would it feel without clothes on. However he knew he would find out soon and they weren't in hurry at all. 


	111. Ch. 111

3.pov 

Tsunade started to slowly sit on Jiraiya more and more his hands were on her neck as he looked dazed in her eyes completely lost in them. Tsunade started to grind the meat she could feel as her hands started to play with Jiraya's chest. His muscular chest, his beautiful nipples.. His grunts were satisfying. He was flushing so hard that she wanted to eat him up. His clothes were obliviously starting to feel tight however she didn't want to stop teasing him. Jiraiya noticed the glint in her eyes as he thought two can play that game. His hands finally touching her beautiful and large breast. The look of shock when he squeezed them, made him grin, Tsunade was so surprised by the sudden touch and amazing feeling on her breast that she accidentally pressed her body harder on Jiraya's meat making her feel more hot… making her more excited. 

She could feel how her pussy was getting super wet and ready. However she could not just lose it now. She continued grind, the room was filled with grunts and moans. They weren't loud but the persons that had to hear it heard it clearly. Tsunade wanted to hide her moans so she leaned down to kiss Jiraiya. Which she soon realized she did not want to do. Because at exactly the same moment she kissed him. Jiraya's meat got large yet again and he pulled her nipples making her moan in his mouth which lead him taking advantage in her mouth. However she quickly regained herself as she pulled with one of her hands left nipple on Jiraiya chest. Jiraiya almost screamed in surprise. This caused Tsunade to be back in control. 

However Tsunade had enough of teasing each other. She backed out of the kiss and suddenly ripped off the shirt on Jiraiya. The surprise on Jiraiya face was priceless. Tsunade then let her hands carefully feel his skin, it was full of small scars and it ft great. The muscles were ripped and it made her more excited. Jiraiya was meanwhile carefully taking the top of Tsunade's clothes carefully while she was obviously fantasizing about something. When she felt her top of she leaned on Jiraya's chest and moved up and down. Making fractions on both upper and lower part of Jiraya's body. His hand however were buzy unzipping her bra. Which was in the way of skin on skin contact. Tsunade did not mind him playing with them a little more. But still she wanted more she could not just do nothing. 

She then stood up and unzipped the pants. The ones on Jiraiya of course. She then quickly got rid of boxers. As she looked at the meat of Jiraiya she said:" I guess you were lieing about your cock size few years ago." 

Jiraiya face splited in smug grin. 

However when he felt Tsunade's hands on his penis we quickly lost control of his expression. The lust was too much for him. Tsunade was getting ready to take this thing in her mouth. She wanted to tease the poor Jiraiya just a little more. 

Her hands stroke him few time and then she got on her knees as she slowly started to lick him firstly and then occasionally kiss the thing. And the she finally put it in her mouth. The first few up and downs weren't big and the she suddenly went deep. Jiraiya reacted with sitting up and trying to make her stop. However Tsunade didn't. She wanted this. She knew the moment she spoke with Mito. This had to happen. 

Jiraiya was loosing his battle with orgasam. Tsunade was making him so close. And he was afraid to cum in her mouth. He thankfully managed to survive the blowjob and hand job. However he also knew that this was nothing compared what was going to happen from now on. 

To his embarrassment. Tsunade planned to make him this close to cumming. So as she seductively and slowly unzipped her own pants and her underwear. Jiraiya had actually cummed and Tsunade chuckled :" I knew you were boosting about your stamina."

Jiraiya flushed red :" only when it is you." 

This time it was Tsunade turn to be beat red. She was naked and slowly stepping on the bed to come closer to Jiraiya, who was sitting. Her curves were beautiful. Her posture perfect as she slowly sat on Jiraya's lap. Making the two of them eager to move. Jiraiya started to kiss her neck and bite it. Tsunade meanwhile had carefully adjusted Jiraya's penis to her entrance. Tsunade felt a sudden chills move through her body she was feeling it. The top of penis was twitching ready to enter her at any moment. Jiraiya smirked looking her straight in eyes. And he squeezed her bobs. Which caused her to moan and lower her hips slightly which was enough for Jiraiya's top to enter. Tsunade screamed in pleasure. She hadn't felt something enter that entrance in long time. She started to move slowly down her pussy slowly adjusting to the size of cock. She felt the walls being ripped. The pain was making her moan and she felt it like pleasure. Jiraiya was playing with the bobs carefully squeezing them. His body was hot and ready for action but he also noticed that Tsunade didn't do anything like this in long time he wondered if her attitude was due to sexual frustration to. 

Once he was fully inside her, almost to the point where only his balls were out, his left hand moved to Tsunade's hip making her moan at sudden touch her skin became sensitive. Jiraiya liked that. He asked :"Are you ready to move, Hime."

Tsunade snorted :" How about you." 

Jiraiya then puted some pressure on her hip making her go down more. Jiraya's cock fully in and stretching her more. Deep in Tsunade. Tsunade moaned more and then started to move her speed at first slow and then getting faster with each down. She was riding him with relative ease. Jiraiya was lost at words. It never felt this good. However his attention was soon directed to those bouncing things in front of him. His right hand was grabbing one as he squeezed it and his face was in middle of them enjoying the softness. He suddenly started to lick them and then when he came to nipples with his mouth he started to suck them. Tsunade was at bliss. Her bosy was under so much sensation she did not know on what to focus. Her hips were getting tired however Jiraiya had started to move his and dive deeply inside his left hand would help too. The loud smacking sound filled the room. 

Tsunade yells were getting louder :" yeah, Jiraiya, go there, suck more." 

Jiraiya didn't have any time to reply to busy enjoying himself. 

As Tsunade was getting closer to her orgasam. Jiraiya took whole control. Changing position where Tsunade was laying in her Bach her hips in the air and Jiraiya was kneeling while thrusting deeply into her. The look of surprise on both of their faces when they cummed at same time quickly was replaced with look of satisfaction. However they didn't have enough. They tried all of positions like doogy stlye. To say the sex lasted more than 4 hours, I would have to say it is true. When they finally finished. Jiraiya was kissing the body of Tsunade. She was dead tired as she said :" I take back the thing about your stamina." 

Jiraiya smirked:" I could go for another round if you want." 

Tsunade looked at him as he said:" next time. I am to tired and hungry." 

Jiraiya nodded and then said:" well I can make us quick lunch if you want. While you can shower. "

Tsunade nodded her head wondering if he was just being himself or maybe he was trying to be gentle. She however took the offer. 

The shower made her more sleepy but she could eat because surprisingly Jiraiya had brought the food upstairs. And they had lunch together when they were done Jiraiya had cleaned the room and took shower himself. The dou then laid by each other and fell asleep. Their worries from previous morning long gone. They hold each other close. Promising to never let the other to go. 

Several hours later of sleep and Tsunade and Jiraiya were talking to each other normally. They still wanted to hide this kind of reationship, to afraid to say to others even though they knew everyone would support them. Jiraiya then asked :" what about the name of kid. Since I am going to mission soon we should decide it now." 

Tsunade nodded :" yes you are right. Then we should choose two names. One if the child is a girl one if child is boy." 

Jiraiya nodded :" then I will think about girls name while you think about boys. "

Tsunade snorted :" can you name a girl with normal name." 

Jiraiya twisted his face as he said :" Chieko, the wise child, hopefully she will inherit your brain. "

Tsunade was amazed :" wow, you are good at it. I actually thought about Haruko, spring child, for the boy because they will be born in spring. "

Jiraiya smirked :" How wise of you Hime. I agree. I like it" 

Tsunade smiled :" I like yours too." the two then kissed as they began to speak about Jiraya's upcoming mission and the future they would have. The atmosphere in the room was peaceful and beautiful. The day which started with insecurities now was ending with so much positivity. 

In the other parts of village, more especially in Uchiha compand. Shikaru was speaking with Fugaku. 

Shikaru :" Fugaku - San, I came here directly to say about mission you will take in a day time. You were chosen by the leader of mission and the Hokage. The mission is going to be a diplomatic one. So you will learn a lot in it. The reason you are on this mission is to make you more experienced in this part of your new job. My son will be taking this mission as your partner too. The mission is negotiating with Kiri. Your captain had a bit of history with them so be careful that situation doesn't escape control. "

Fugaku was drinking his tea peacefully as he asked :" if I may assume the leader of mission is Minato right. "

Shikaru answered :" No, Minato - San isn't the captain in this, he just returned to train his team after two weeks and they need to take some low missions to evaluate their progress." 

Fugaku nodded :" if I may ask, Hokage would not dare to send something they desperately want to them right. "

Shikaru answered :" unfortunately yes. "

Fugaku coughed his tea as he asked :" if I may know, why is it that they want Mito-San. "

Shikaru hesitated for a second before speaking :" this must stay between us, the only people that know this are clan heads." 

Fugaku nodded :" I will not tell a soul." 

Nara continued ::" Well you uncle would told you eventually, but you must know now. Mito-Chan is a jinchuriki of three tails, she claims that she took it as a revenge for what happened to her homeland. "

Fugaku was confused :" how. Did she managed to do it." 

Nara spoke carefully :" apparently she let them kidnapped her because she knew they needed a jinchuriki. Her being a Uzumaki helped her a lot, she pretend to not be aware of anything behind the scenes however actually she was able to sense how gathering of Sanbi chakra was going. So when she became the jinchuriki, knowing that they would place a extra seal on her, she decided to escape. She killed Suikazan Fuguki in front of Minato and his team, however she could not move more. Apperently she had stayed there for a half of year and has valuable information on them. She was friendly with them. "

Fugaku asked :" Then are we concerned about her loyalty to us too. "

Nara shook his head :" no she said she took a revenge on us by killing Danzo. "

Fugaku spoke :" Then we have to be careful about them attacking us. "

Nara nodded :" they have new Mizukage, Mito knows little about him, however she is sure he won't act rashly so it is more about others not following his orders. "

Fugaku nodded :" I will go prepare myself. "

Shikaru nodded :" I see, then I will tell me son now, he will surely pleased to be around Mito longer. "

Fugaku then informed his love ones about this news. Even Shisui learnt this. He was worried because if Mito was going on Thai mission with two of next leaderes then it must be important and dangerous mission. He however hoped that Mito would be safe, for the same reason she had them to protect her. 

Meanwhile Mito was having a small party in her house with Shizune and Tenzo and surprisingly all of the teams she teached. She had invited Kakashi, Genma and Hayate who then invited more people. And now the everyone was in her small apartment. Mito however was enjoying herself. The talk was pleasant. She and Kurenai would occasionally met their gazes saying" not a word". 

The teams were actually celebrating chunin exams all over again because some of the participants haven't had time to celebrate or were injured at that time. The information about Mito going on important mission tommorow made them talk more about recent mission. They didn't want to show how they were worried. So they showed how supportive they were. Mito loved them all. Some more some less. Then a question from Raido came :" I heard you moved out to Senju compand how come we are here." 

Mito blushed crismos red just like Shizune. :" ah, um, there is something important happening there right now." 

Shizune nodded :"yeah, we would just be in the way. And I honestly don't want to be there right now." 

Tenzo was confused :" why, though they are just making a child, what is wrong with that." Mito and Shizune hid themselves behind a curtain. The room stared in awkwardness. Kakashi and Genma could not belive. Well nobody could believe the words that Tenzo spoke. But the boy just continued :" I don't get what is wrong with you, I also don't understand why you are making such a huge deal of it." 

Rin spoke softly :" You will get it you get older." 


	112. Ch. 112

3.pov 

The night was spent sleeping. Mito was sleeping in the middle of piled up children. On one side was Kakashi and team 7, behind them were Asuma and Kurenai Tenzo and Shizune, on the other side were Genma, team Choza, Raido, Ibiki, Hayate and Tokara. 

The room was small so everyone was cuddling each other. Mito was squeezed by both sides. Her body was warm so naturally every one tried to stay as close to her. Well it was middle of summer but the apartment was still bit breezy. 

In the morning Mito waked up first. She looked at everyone there. She carefully stood up. And started to gather some necessary things she would need. The daylight just started to get into the house once she was packed. She noticed how few of her friends were close to waking up. She didn't mind it. Hayate was the first to wake up. And the first action he took was checking the surrounding. He smiled when he looked at Mito and her relaxed expression. He stood up carefully not to wake anyone up. However the floor gave a noise as he slipped on Guys leg. Mito caught him in a hug. Hayate obviously didn't mind it as he hugged back. The rest of the mini shinobi waked up from the noise. 

Mito said goodbye to everyone as she took Tenzo and Shizune to Senju compand. And giving goodbyes to everyone who was there. Asking for forgiveness because she didn't know that mission would come on such short notice. She could feel different atmosphere from Tsunade and Jiraiya however she didn't have much time to speak with them. Because on the way to Senju compand Anbu had given her message of their early departure. Mito was both happy and sad. She could finally get ride of Kiri threat like this however she was sad because she didn't get to enjoy this new family like atmosphere of Senju house. 

Mito quickly headed towards the Konoha gates. Where her teammates for this mission were waiting for her. She speed up her walk as much as she could. She was just on time. However she didn't have a chance to notice how her hair was messed up. She had a high ponytail however her hair wasn't straight at all it was tangled in so many unusual ways. 

Shikaku spoke first:" good morning, sleeping princess." 

Mito looked at him confused :" I am not late though." 

Fugaku chuckled well nobody could hear it but he chuckled as he said :" Mito - San, he is speaking about your hair." 

Mito then tried to feel her hair. She cursed :" I am going to kill them when I get back. How dare they sleep on my hair. "

Shikaku laughed :" tsundere - Chan, are you sure you mean that." 

Mito glared at him as she spoke:" shouldn't we just get going. I don't want to kill a Nara in front of whole village. "

Shikaku smirked :" oh, right since we are all here we can go. "

Mito grumbled :" to think I am stuck with two future leaders. Why did I suggest this." 

Fugaku asked :" I wonder too, while Shikaru - dono did explain I also want to hear it from you. "

Mito answered :" oh I wanted bodyguards, and those bodyguards need to get something in return from protecting me. So experience is the only thing I can give you." 

Shikaku laughed :" ah, you used them once again. I sometimes fear if you became our enemy and destroy us from inside. "

Mito sarcastically froze for second :" shit my cover is blown up. "

Shikaku and Fugaku froze that instant ready to attack. However seeing that Mito continued jumping as she laughed madly at them :" You actually believed it. "

The rest of the journey was filled with conversations. Well the dou were actually trying to learn as much from Mito as they could. When they stopped to rest. Mito was in charge of finding wood. Fugaku was in charge of food. Because they didn't pack to much of food and they were certain the next stop would be on teritory where the food was hard to get. Luckily near the spot where they stopped there was a river. Mito gathered enough wood and had putted them on one place were Shikaku made a small fire jutsu making camping fire. Mito then went to search surroundings just in case she found something valuable. Well she was looking for vegetables and fruits that were rare. She didn't find any. However she found some usual stuff like berries. She then returned to camp where Fugaku had brought a three fishes. Mito suddenly stiffed. She could feel the disgusting feeling of the fish. Even though the fish was 4 meters away from her. She tried her best not to make a contact with it. 

She had luck to find the berries so she quickly ate them. Which surprised the two of her teammates. 

Shikaku was the one who asked :" what are you doing eating that. Fugaku brought fish." 

Mito looked at him avoiding the fish in his hand as she said :" I don't eat fish." 

Fugaku then noticed a pain hidden in those words. The expression she was given wasn't as pretty as her usual one. The sad look in her eyes told there was something behind it. 

Shikaku however then said :" that is weird because I know that you and Kushina ate sushi, because she was talking about your brilliant way of doing seals and how cute you looked while eating a fish." 

Mito tried her best not to throw up after remembering that she spoke :" it is a reacent thing. "

Mito then gulped down the water she had in bottle. She glanced at expressions on their faces. She was surprised by how they leted it go so easily. 

Mito then unpacked the sleeping bags as she said :" I will sleep while you eat. Please wake me up when you are finished with everything." 

Fugaku nodded. The time it was around dusk so the atmosphere was nice. Mito said earlier on the journey that she would take the first watch. Fugaku wonder if she was really tired or if she just couldn't stand fish that much that she would rather close her eyes in unknown territory. 

Mito and others moved with dawn. They were traveling rather quickly. They were on the halfway point to border with Kiri. The meting point of two delegations was on the border and then Konoha delgats would go inside Kiri to nearest village where the negotiations would be held. 

Mito sighed softly as she tried to thought of how possible it was for something to go wrong. She really hoped that Yagura wasn't as crazy when he was normal as when he was under that genjutsu. Mito then noticed that atmosphere wasn't as lively as it was yesterday so she asked :" what is it. Does something trouble you two." 

Shikaku was the one to answer :" I was just wondering, what made you hate fishes.". Mito looked at him and answered without hesitation :" My PTSD. I had a reaction reacently. I guess my PTSD came later than I expected it. "

Shikaku cringed, when he heard her answer. However he could not turn back time and not say that. 

Fugaku however as stoic as he was said :" You know it is the best if you talk about it. "

Shikaku wanted to hit them man so hard. While it was the best, they should consider by Mito's reaction she wasn't ready. However Mito surprised him by saying :" when I was younger and more naive, I had crush on someone. I don't know if they liked me back. However since the village I lived into discriminated me for being a shinobi in training. They bullied me. And that person had protected me from them. After some time. They had enough so he stood up and accidentally killed them in rage. After realizing what happened they killed themselves too. All of the bodies ended in river. I ran from the village and tried my best to survive. I was unlucky as I found body of my crush half eaten by the fish. Since I remembered that I can't seem to stand those things. "

To say they didn't expect that kind of story would be truth.

Fugaku and Shikaku exchanged looks. Shikaku wondered as he asked :" what village did this happen in. "

Mito smiled sadly :" they are long gone, and I don't remember where exactly it was." 

Fugaku nodded. Then he began saying :" but you are not naive now. So you must realized why they bullied you." 

Mito smirked :" they feared me, they feared that my presence would destroy them, however as soon as I was gone they all died. "

Mito then noticed a movement in her sensor range so she said :" hide. There are two unfamiliar chakra signals to the east. "

Fugaku asked :" How far and how strong. "

Mito answered :" 2 kilometers and moving fast towards us. One of them is kage level while other is chunin level."

Mito hid whit others in the trees she took out the seals out of her storage as she said:" these are from Minato and Kushina to hide our presence. I don't need it so I will apply it to you. "

Mito then stiffened :" shit, a jinchuriki. "

Fugaku and Shikaku froze as they felt soft touch on their skin and then they felt like invisible. Mito then paled :" shit, shit, what is Kumo doing here. "

Fugaku asked :" Are you sure it is them. "

Mito nodded :" lightning chakra in both of them, slight biju presence, however from felling of chakra, it is large it cannot be anything but eight tails. So Kumo. And it seems like it is the next Raikage and their jinchuriki." 

Shikaku asked :". How screwed are we." 

Mito looked :" the best option is to stay hidden. If we don't manage that. We are really screwed. I cannot hold eight tails jinchuriki even if he is barely older than me. He has more training in him. And you two would have hard time facing against that one. He is super fast, I don't know if Minato is faster than him but that level of speed. And his lighting jutsu are deadly. "

Mito then summoned a small frog and sended a message to Minato. She then continued to feel the two who were coming closer and closer. She froze when she felt them stop like waiting for something. They were far from their territory so why were they here. However she felt relief wash her over when she felt Iwa jinchuriki - Roshi coming closer to them obliviously chasing them. And then there were highly trained other people following them. Mito spoke :" they were trying to get away from Iwa. So that means Iwa is doing well against them in nort front with our help of course." 

Mito then wonder aloud :" should we help them with capture or should we go on with mission." 

Fugaku then spoke :" we didn't specify when we would reach Kiri border only saying we were on the way. So technically we could help them. "

Shikaku nodded :" it would also show how great our alliance was actually. 

However we would lose some time. "

Mito nodded :" I wish to help them, because it seems they found a way to escape. So we must move right away. "

Mito, Shikaku and Fugaku moved quickly, and queitly. The dou didn't expect them to jump on their only way out. 

Mito smirked at surprised expression of the two young shinobi. Killer B could not be older than 15. She began with :" kumo shinobi you seem to be lost. However just like you Konoha does not return what other countries lost." she was referring on they officials statement when they kindnaped some unique bloodlines from other countries. 

A yelled :" You foolish kid, you think you can stop us all alone. "

Mito smirked again :" I am just buying time for Iwa to come and help. We can evenly split the prize. I just wonder who would get jinchuriki to torture and who would get a son of Raikage." 

A raged :" How do you know that. "

He then saw her red hair start to lift as she attacked killer B who was frozen. 

A blocked that kick which was aimed for Bees neck. Mito jumped back as she said :" indeed fast, however I still don't know if you're the fastest shinobi in world. "

Then Shikaku and Fugaku appeared next to her :" You talk to much. It isn't our style." 

Mito chuckled :" is that so, well you are more experienced in that than I am, remember Iwa forces are only few minutes away from here so don't let them escape. "

Shikaku chuckled :" you are going to watch from sidelines, at least help us. "

Mito nodded 

The Iwa forces felt chakra building up in the north. Which only meant that their pray was there and it seemed like it was fighting something. Roshi then felt for the first time after long week four tails. The words he heard in his head were :" Mito is there, buying you time." 

Roshi hated that girl however he still felt grateful for her help. 

Fugaku and Shikaku managed to trap Raikage for a moment. While killer B was trying to escape from constant attacks from Mito they were lots of wood attacks and Mito would occasionally go for a quick genjutsu. She tried her best not to provoke B. She knew once he would use his biju chakra she would not have a chance. 

Killer B rapped as he asked :" hey, yoh girl. I don't know you, ya fool. So what are you, a Red Senju. Ya fool. You messing with wrong brothers." 

Mito laughed :" a red Senju. That is good nickname however I can't tell you who I am. You raps should reach a new kind of level so that I would introduce myself. "

Mito letted him get close to her. And once he was close enough she jumped at him. And hugged him. The boy froze. However he soon noticed that chakra flow in front of him was messy. He tried to kick it only to make a earth clone dissolve and from that came next attack. He was trapped in strong wood jutsu. 

A noticed as that happened. He susefuly managed to break Nara clan jutsu. However even he now could feel how close the Iwa forces were. 

Roshi was heard :" Mito, how dare you steal my pray. The raikage son was my pray." 

Mito roared just as loudly :" Roshi - dono, why don't you hurry and take him, I have no interest in him. I would rather keep the other one." 

While the two were yealing at each other from amazing distance. Fugaku putted some extra effort. A had to dodge in direction where Iwa shinobi would be in next seconds. He wad deafeted rather quickly. 

Mito and Roshi started at each other. For few seconds until Mito smiled :" I am sorry Roshi-dono, I didn't mean to interup your hunt for kumo shinobi. However they came into my sensor range and I couldn't ignore them. Also you should be grateful too, because they were about to escape." 

Roshi spoke :" what do you want from helping us. There is no way you would be satisfied by this boy. His worth isn't even enough for a Bingo book. "

Mito snorted :" I am not in Bingo book either, however I bested you a s-rank shinobi. I just wish of you to deliver him to Konoha and I don't care what you do with A. "

Roshi then asked :" I presume you would take him by yourself if you weren't going to that mission." 

Mito nodded :" I am thankful you understand my situation. I will send a message to Konoha to send a team. They will take him from you. In exchange I will help you with keeping them down. See this are those seals we used on you. I will give you 20 however you won't need that many. Change them every 4 hours. "

She puted it and then summoned a messager toad :" your previous message was received Minato--Chan asked if you need help. "

Mito answered :" ask them to send a team ready to intercept Roshi - dono there they will get a package. "

She then whispered :" it is eight tails jinchuriki, but nobody needs to know that. "

And with that frog dissappeared. Mito then asked :" Fugaku - San, do you need a chakra pill. "

He refused :" no I am still fine. We should head out now. "

Mito nodded and then said the last words to Roshi :" did you figure what he wants. Or did you even think of him as a living being." her eyes then pierced his and she laughed :" How far behind you truly are from your true strengths. " and with that they were gone. 


	113. Ch. 113

3.pov 

Mito and her teammates traveled with normal speed. However they didn't manage to get to point where they expected to be. Mito wasn't surprised they did lose more than a hour fighting and following kumo dou and returning to their route. And while the Shikaku and Fugaku didn't complain about their chakra. Mito could feel that they could not just continue with journey they need a good rest. 

So when Mito finally ordered them to camp they didn't complain only asking :" how late are we going to be." 

Mito answered :" half of day. But it doesn't matter. I will prepare a meal while you guys find enough wood." 

Mito quickly mixed the chakra pills into the food. Well she firstly broke them down on smaller pieces and then she mixed it with the sandwiches she had prepared and carefully stored in fridge like storage seal. The sandwiches had warmed up when the Nara and Uchiha had returned. Both of them ate without noticing anything weird. 

Shikaku asked Mito when they were both finished eating :" that kid you said was a jinchuriki, do you plan on using him as a hostage and stop the war against kumo." 

Mito looked at him :" that is one possibility. However I also wish to speak with him. For now I presume Iwa won't act rashly and they will hide the fact they captured A-San. They will torture him to get as much information as they can. Which will buy me enough time to return from Kiri and possibly see and talk the jinchuriki. "

Fugaku snorted :" You plan to finish things quickly in Kiri. "

Mito nodded :" we will pressure them in accepting peace. If they don't agree before we add pressure. "

Meanwhile the Kumo dou were being carried by Iwa forces. They wanted to curse everyone however they could not talk nor move. To say that A wasn't irritated by the girl with red hair and that cursed Senju blood. However he also heard Roshi curse her often :" that Uzumaki girl i wish to tear her apart." 

The shinobi around him didn't even flinch like it was usual thing. 

A had solved a piece of puzzle in his head, so she was a Uzumaki, they were related to Senju indeed, however he didn't hear about her anywhere. And she knew much, which meant she was rather important card of Konoha. What is more those two shinobi next to her were related to Konoha clan heads. If he could remember one was a son of Nara clan head and the other was a nephew of Uchiha clan head. The girl obviously knew too much, even Iwa forces didn't know about killer B being jinchuriki, and she knew it immediately. What also made his head spin around was the feeling when he fought Uchiha and Nara, he couldn't feel them, nor their presence, their ki or they chakra. He knew that his father had feared Uzumaki and Uzushino so he ordered alliance to destroy that place. However he never spoke about the reason. A wonder if this was the reason were they capable of making seals that would hide someone so perfectly well

. 

B had a lot on his mind he wasn't a jinchuriki for so long but his control was the perfect. However he know that girl he referred as red Senju managed to beat him easily by not letting him use any biju chakra. Which was hard. However she made it look easy. Her moves were of some experienced. However it didn't explain anything. How she knew that he was jinchuriki was a mystery to him. So he decided to talk with Gyuki. He entered there to see Gyuki waiting for him. The biju smirked :" it is unusual for you to think." 

Killer B stayed cool :" Gyuki, do you know something, ya fool. Why didn't you say anything, ya fool." 

Gyuki remind calm :" B if you could stop that. I would appreciate it." 

B stopped an smirked waiting for octopus to start speaking. Eight tails finally began :" the Uzumakis are very known for having three different kenkai genkai, they don't usually have a three of them but if they bloodline is pure than they might have them all. This girl you called red Senju is a Uzumaki which makes her Senju distant cousin. I don't know why she knows to make a wood release however I think I can explain why she could guess you are jinchuriki. 

Well one of Uzumakis kenkai genkai is extremely good sensory ability. It is so good they can feel our emotions. So I guess that was why she was able to recognize you as a jinchuriki. She probably also felt my large chakra reserves and counted them down. "

Killer B nodded :" I see, what are the other genkai kenkai, ya fool. "

Eight tails sighed :" one is a special healing affinity and longer life span. It is connected to their large chakra reserves. They also have a kenkai genkai in which chains come out from them. Those are extremely dangerous, because even I can't escape them once they capture me. No matter how much we try. "

Killer B nodded :" so what was with those guys and us not being able to sense them. "

Eight tails froze for a second as he answered :" that is a variation of the thing that is keeping me inside you. A seal, it is in Uzumaki genes to be good at it however they need a lot practice to achieve that level. "

Killer B spoke :" they are clearly over powered, ya fool." 

Gyuki smirked :" they were, before, now there are only few Uzumakis trying to escape the destiny their village faced. "

Killer B had a solem expression on his face he too was a orphan since early age and he knew what it felt to be alone so hearing that the girl he met was a survivor of a clan so strong, and that she only was alone because they were so strong. He knew that she was probably lonely just like he was. 

Minato got the second message only 30 minutes after sending his own. The toad was detailed about what Mito said. 

Minato was in front of Hokage the whole time. So he had heard it too. Minato paced through the room :" I don't know if I should be worried or happy about this. How are we going to treat this jinchuriki." 

Hokage responded :" as Mito didn't specify anything, we will treat him as prisoner. Mito is probably expecting as much. However it sounds like she didn't want for Iwa to hear about him being jinchuriki, what makes me suspect she wants to talk with him. "

Minato froze :" just like she talked with for tails. So who should we send. They are at least one day away from village. "

Hokage looked at him with smile that didn't fit with his age. A smile of innocence. Hokage said :" Team 7 will do. "

Minato asked :" why us." 

Hokage answered :" You know seals and the rest of team needs a slight change of routine. They haven't had a break in so long. And it would be a chance for them to earn some money too." 

Minato understood :" we will do it. I will gather the team and we will immediately levea when we are ready. "

Minato appeared in training ground just as his team had arrived. Minato was nervous how to say this. So he decided to be blunt :" Sorry guys I know I promised to train you today, but we have a really important mission. "

Obito was the one who yelled :" what so suddenly." 

Minato nodded :" yes, it isn't dangerous at all, we are just to meet with few Iwa shinobi and pick a gift Mito send to village she found on her way. "

Kakashi asked :" a gift. There is no way Mito would send a gift, and let someone else bring it to village." 

Minato nodded :" yeah it is not a gift but a shinobi she defeated and we will imprison him. "

Rin was quiet as she was the most mature one. She only asked :" when. Do we had out. "

Minato explained :" when you guys are done packing. It will be two days mission. One day we need to meet with Iwa forces and the other to get back. There will be two shinobi there we will get a kid one while Iwa will take a big guy. That was deal between Mito and the Iwa forces. "

Rin asked :" Are they father and son. "

Minato shake his head :" no, they aren't blood related. The kid is older than you. However he will be under seals so he won't be able to talk. "

Team 7 was by the gates a hour later. Ready to go. Sending a message to Iwa team of expected location point where they would meet up. 

Meanwhile Mito was on the watch. She took the first shift as yesterday. She carefully checked and counted if they would be able to reach on time. They needed 9 hours of tree jumping to border and then they had another two to three hours of walking. While being watched by Kiri forces. Mito nodded that was good if they moved a bit earlier that usual then they would not seem to be late. She noted. When it was shift change she said :" we will move out early." 

Fugaku nodded he was the one most experienced with this type of life. Mito slept easily. 

To say that the journey or rest of it was eventful would be lie. Mito was on edge of her nerves Nara was going on how troublesome was to wake so early in the morning and Mito snapped :" it is more troublesome if you keep saying it." 

Mito then glared at him daring him to say tsundere. She smirked when he stopped himself. 

When they finally finally reach the Konoha side of border they talked with highest ranking there well only saying :" we are going to negotiate with them so don't do anything stupid. Or we are all screwed." 

Then they slowly come closer to Kiri side as they had slowly and without making any threating moves they entered Kiri land. The two shinobi stood infron of them saying :" follow us. Mizukage-sama is waiting for you at meeting place. "

Mito could feel how tense all of them were. She recognized the two shinobi who had escorted them. They were the one that had enough luck to survive her escape. She smiled sweetly towards them and their reactions were almost comical. They froze and never looked in her direction again. Mito was the most relaxed one. As she moved just behind the two Kiri shinobi. 

When they finally reached the meeting place Mito could recognize few chakra signals. Well she wasn't surprised to sense Kisame, however Mei was different thing. The three other chakra signals weren't familiar. She then said to Shikaku and Fugaku :" please don't do anything. Just watch." 

Mito then enetered the room with air of confidence. The room was quiet and calm. Her entrance didn't cause a reaction at all. They were expecting her. 

Mito spoke after her teammates entered the room :" it is a pleasure to meet you Mizukage-sama, I believe it is our first meeting." 

Yagura carefully squeezed the offered hand of Mito as he said :" You are right we didn't have pleasure to meet each other." 

Mito then sat on her chair as she spoke :" I am sure you are in difficult situation. However Konoha cannot give you everything you demand." 

Yagura carefully asked :" I heard that you like to take revenge, did you take a revenge on Konoha too. Or were playing with us from the beginning." 

Mito smirked as she answered :" I took my revenge on Konoha, I personally killed Shadow Hokage. "

The room was silent for a brief moment. Shadow Hokage was a nickname for Danzo outside of Konoha and mostly no Konoha shinobi had known for a nickname. Yagura then continued :" Then I must ask did you settle in Konoha on your free will. "

Mito froze for a moment and then answered :" i am not held hostage there and I can leave whenever I want to." 

Yagura nodded :" I see. Then you won't return to Kiri." 

Mito nodded :" that isn't possible right now, however if you sign the treaty with us and Iwa, I could fight on your side if you requested me. "

Yagura understood :" this treaty, can you prove how effective it is." 

Mito answered without hesitantion :" yesterday we captured Raikage son and his companion. We pushed kumo to the north and now border are the same as they were before the war had started." 

Yagura nodded :" then I would like to see the treaty. And analyze it." 

Mito nodded and took out it from her storage seal. She said :" this is one of three originals."

Kisame spoke while Yagura was still reading the treaty :" the Samehada, you said you would return it. "

Mito looked at him as she smiled :" I can't just take it out here can I." 

Kisame nodded asking :" could we then walk outside. "

Mito asked Fugaku :" is it OK?" 

Fugaku nodded, well he couldn't do anything else because all the eyes were on him. 

Mizukage nodded his head too. 

Mito the exited the house and stopped few meters away. Taking Samehada out of storage and waiting for Kisame to follow her. 

Mito said :" I know you must be angry at me." she then carefully tossed Samehada to Kisame as she continued :" I took good care of him so now it is your turn." 

Kisame spoke :" You are right, I hate you, and I quite liked you. Do you know why. I know you didn't have a choice. Because you knew once you got back in Kiri your life would be finnished so you took his. "

Mito nodded :" I am sorry, but I also did it because I knew what type of person he really was. "

Kisame froze :" what do you mean. Master was good person who valued every one. "

Mito wipe her smile and spoke :" not really, he was a hypocrite, he thought you about how trust and Kiri people were important, while he was selling information to shadow Hokage. He was a bad shinobi. You don't have to believe me. But think about it. Did previous Mizukage had troubles with him. Did Mizukage send him on suicide missions all the time. He was trying to get ride of him. But he wasn't successful. Previous Mizukage didn't have support from council and couldn't do anything even if he knew something. "

Kisame spoke :" I will find more about this. However I still hate you. "

Mito nodded :" my fellings for you didn't change either. But could it be that yours fellings have change for Mei-San. "

Kisame flushed red, if that was possible :" what are you talking about." 

Mito smirked :" you guys are dating, I can see love in the air. Because she is staring at me like she is going to kill me. "

Only did Kisame then notice how close Mito had come. She was almost standing on the his toes. He asked :" what are you doing "

Mito responded :" teaching you a lesson, never let your emotions rule over you. You didn't notice me coming closer because you were filled with hate." 


	114. Ch. 114

3.pov 

Kisame pushed her away saying :" I still hate you, and if it wasn't for this peace treaty you would already be dead." 

Mito smirked as she said :" You are wrong, you would be dead. I am the strongest shinobi here and by far. I could even kill my teammates and leave without a scratch." 

Kisame then froze seeing that Mito wasn't lying. He then asked :" Are we just your playthings." 

Mito nodded :" the whole world is my toy. And I am currently cutting down my opponents possible moves. "

Kisame then stepped backwards and turned around saying :" I don't know if that is best for me. But I have to ask what does your opponent want. "

Mito answered :" total war, end of shinobi, and endless dreams of perfect world. "

Mito then quickly stepped towards the door and she entered the house before Kisame could. 

Mei was glaring at her for few seconds and then hmped and look at Mizukage. Mito didn't react as she sat back down. Her smile was small and political. She asked :" Mizukage - dono, do you have questions about peace treaty." 

Mizukage look at her, he did have a question however he knew his expression didn't give that away. Before he could speak Mito said :" there is one thing that isn't specified in treaty you must want to known what we have to offer and what we want from you." 

Mizukage nodded :" ah, yes I was wondering about that part. If I may know what are you trading with Iwa." 

Mito looked at him sceptically :" I cannot disclose such informations, because I didn't participate in writing of treaty with Iwa, and I don't know such details." 

Nara knew that Mito was lying, but why. Maybe she still was careful about Kiri not signing the treaty. 

Mizukage chuckled :" is that so. Maybe I gave you too much credit. "

Mito smiled as she said :" Konoha wants to trade for a larger amounts of herbs that grow in your area. Because you climate is special and we don't have similar herbs." 

Mizukage understood, she changed her attitude once more to direct attention elsewhere. She wasn't going to let herself be praised or insulted. 

Mizukage coldly answered :" and what would we get in return. "

Mito smirked :" whatever you want. Just say it m the trade will be fair." 

Mizukage saw that his shinobi were quietly talking and whispering to each other. However he already knew what he wanted :" Then if I say, Konoha's seals. Would that be acceptable." 

Mito nodded :" yes it would. The trade would be manged to be fair by average price on market." 

Mizukage nodded as he asked Mei about how much was the average price of water herbs. Mito knew why. Yagura was higher in society since his birth and he always bought the best. The price wasn't problem for him. While Mei was also from upper levels of Kiri society her family was poorer and only held on position because their fame. When they finally counted everything in. Mito said :" 5 selas for one herb." 

Mizukage then asked :" Which types of seals will you send us." 

He was probably suspicious about the deal Mito answered honestly :" we will send a type of every single one and then when you test and decide which is the best for you we will send it to you." 

Mizukage nodded :" then how much should we get of herbs for you and how often." 

Mito nodded :" while Konoha is still recovering from a war we would like to have shipments every month and half with over 100 herbs. We will send you 340 seals every month." 

Mizukage understood :" You seem to know about how long it takes for the herbs to grow." 

Mito answered with hesitantion :" I lived here for six months. Did you really think I didn't pay attention what was going around me. "

The room froze on those words, Mizukage nodded :" of course you did. However most shinobi don't pay attention to herbs." 

Mito nodded :" I was though by a medic nin before I was lived here. "

Mizukage nodded :" I see. Then I need just to sign down here right." 

Mito nodded, and then took out two copies of the same document from the storage as she said :" please sign these too. Just in case it gets stolen or something "

The room was still kinda awkward because it was obvious that Mizukage avoided asking Mito what she knew about Kiri because it would seem like he wasn't trusting them. Mito played a role of diplomat throwned at wolves. Only knowing enough to get their attention and not be called a spy. 

Mito relaxed when she handed one copy to Mizukage and she took the rest two she then respectfully bowed and then left the house. Behind were her teammates. Mito and they didn't look back as they headed straight to part of border they came in. 

The journey back wasn't eventful and was kinda boring. She heard reporters from both Shikaku and Fugaku what they learned. Mito nodded here and there. She knew they could learn this things elsewhere but she needed to put a front of strong Konoha in front of Mizukage. Well Konoha right now is the strongest village. Well Mito only though that. She knew that Ame was really high up. Because of Nagato and Hanzo if he was still alive. However lucky for the rest of world they were fighting each other and not cooperating. 

Meanwhile in Iwa, Onoki was both satisfied by Roshi and at same time disappointed. Satisfied because Roshi brought Raikage son and not because he leted Mito take the other one. And problem was because they didn't see any importance in that kid. Sure he was traveling with A. But other that Than he was average. 

The didn't get anything out of A no matter how hard they tried. The only thing that made him happy was when Konoha team met with Roshi they told them :" take your time. Don't say anything to Kumo right now. We will send you a message when you can. Konoha thinks it is in favor of our alliance to keep it to ourselves longer to be able to gather more info." 

Team 7 had a easy journey to meeting point. They arrived few hours early they took a break there. Only tensing when they felt few chakra signals approach. They were getting better at sensing chakra signals. However they could not be considered a sensors because their range was only 200 meters which meant they had 20 seconds to prepare themselves. When Roshi jumped down from the tree he looked at all of them as he said :" here this one is yours." Minato caught a glance of shinobi carried in back, he could comfirm it was A. He carefully caught B. And he spoke before Roshi could move away :" please take your….." 

On their way back towards Konoha, Kakashi asked :" Minato - sensei, would we survive if we run at this dou." 

Minato nodded :" we would however they would probably won over us." 

Kakashi then sighed :" I knew, there isn't a way we can catch to Mito." 

Minato nodded :" Mito is special, her growth rate is impressive. Especially since she isn't focused on one thing. She doesn't master everything she tries however she makes it usable and she carefully uses it. You Kakashi you are younger than she is, so it is normal for you to be weaker than her. "

Kakashi was confused by his logic :" but I am stronger than older of her. "

Minato :" Well just like you Mito can be considered a genius. "

When they returned to Konoha. It was already Wednesday night when they returned. The first place they visited was a i&t where Hokage was waiting for them after getting report from gates. However the investigation didn't gain them anything. B wasn't talking about anything. Hokage said :" don't do anything to him. Mito will take care of him." 

In Thursday morning. Jiraiya headed out for his mission. Tsunade was not happy about it. Because in this few days she spent with him it was probably the happiest period of her time. She got closer to Tenzo and they were always together. She spent every single moment to enjoy in her new relationship with Jiraiya. However since Jiraiya was going on a mission she got a lot of free time. She wondered what she could do. And then it came to her mind she should focus on making Tenzo more sociable. She took him in hospitals. Where she would let him hang with sick kids his age. 

It proved to be successful. The boy still would sometimes go to see Orochimaru. 

Mito and her team returned in Sunday, and late afternoon in that. They went straight to Hokage were they reported. Hokage seemed satisfied. Mito was the first one to bow down and leave the office. She headed straight towards the i&t. She wasn't surprised to see Ibiki there as a intern. It was so predictable. Well since she knew he would eventually end as a head of this place. Mito said to Ibiki :" I see, you got a internship here. Would you mind and show me the way to Kumo ninja that was brought recently." 

Ibiki was surprised to see her, thinking she would still be on a mission, he asked :" does Hokage know about your visit." however before Mito could confirm, Yamanaka clan head spoke from behind him :" it is fine she can go there. "

Ibiki nodded as he showed the way. Mito was surprised to see that Yamanaka was following her. She guess it was because he thought the she would use similar jutsu. Mito then spoke :" You don't need to worry, I don't know any Yamanaka jutsu. This is ability connected to biju in our bodies and it works only if both of us are jinchuriki." 

Yamanaka clan nodded :" still i want to see it." 

The door opened and Mito saw B. This time. He didn't have his sunglasses on and he looked really tired. Mito noted that he probably didn't eat fearing his food being injected with truth serum. Mito then enetered the room, his eyes focused on her. He spoke :" it seemes like you are here to see me, did you fall in love with me, ya fool." 

Mito chuckled :" so lame. I came to tell you something." 

However Mito wasn't looking at him, his face more his stomach. "

She was coming closer, he was tied on chair so he couldn't move he asked :" what are you doing red Senju." 

Mito laughed :" You are sticking with nickname when you know my surname.." 

B was surprised by her words and her hand reaching his head. And then grabbing his forehead. Suddenly B felt something appear in his mindspace and what was more he couldn't enter it. He panicked saying :" what are you doing, however he didn't hear response from Mito. 

Mito was sitting on top of Isobu appearing in mindscape of Gyuki and killer B. Mito began :" it is nice to meet famous Gyuki - dono. "

Eight tails looked down as he said :" it is nice to meet a jinchuriki of Isobu." 

Mito nodded :" I must say your host is incredible, he already has a complete control of you right. Because this feels like it." 

Gyuki spoke :" he does, but I can feel that you are also working on yours." 

Mito smirked :" Anyways, I wanted to talk with you about possible danger all of the jinchuriki will face. "

Isobu and Mito talked about how dangerous black Zetsu was and what was his plan. Isobu explained that Mito was indeed a daughter of Sage. Mito in the end said :" i won't forbid you from telling B about this. However please don't tell him anything about me. Also may I ask you one thing more. Is the two tails already sealed in Ni Yugito. I know you talk right. If it possible tell her to be in meting hall of all of biju in month time i will meet her there. She will probably want to make sure I exist. "

Gyuki nodded :" it shall be done. "

When Mito returned to normal world she stumbled back few steps and the got steady. She smiled and she said :" I got what I wanted. "

Killer B shouted :" what did you do. "

Mito smirked :" I talked with Gyuki. "

Killer B didn't notice that he stopped rapping long time ago as he asked :" How did you do that Uzumaki. You don't have that kekkei genkai." 

Mito nodded :" that is true however I just can do it." 

Mito then continued to move towards exit as she said to B. :" it was nice meeting you. However I doubt we will see each other soon. "

Mito exited the room and spoke with Yamanaka clan who spoke worried :" please don't use that to much. "

Mito smiled :" I know, only when I need to." she the stopped for a second and then continued :" could you send a report to Hokage that I am done with what I need. 

Yamanaka asked :" You won't report to him., "

Mito nodded :" he didn't ask me to. I know he already knows what I talked about with Gyuki."

Mito then moved towards exit of i&t headquarters. 

When she was out. Mito slowly headed towards Senju compand she wasn't surprised to find it empty it already time. When Tsunade and Shizunes shifts began. She then went to house she slept in. Only to find that Tenzo probably moved out. It was more practical for him to live in main house and soon the academy would start.. So she would spend less time with him. It was a sad realization, however Mito knew it was for the best. She did help him the best she could. Mito went to sleep immediately. Her eyes gave up so quickly. She wasn't used to that jinchuriki sharing. 

When Ibiki got a break he immediately informed his teammates about Mito's return . Hayate then headed straight to Senju compand only to find Mito waking up to say hello to him she gesture to come closer and sit on her bed. He did. However he didn't expect her to lay down on his lap. Mito said :" I missed you a lot. We haven't hang together for months. I am slightly tired but we can chill like this and talk about stuff right." 

Hayate laughed :" of course, little sister." 

Mito had a smile on her face. She then asked :" do you have anything to talk about. "

Hayate said :" Actually there is a thing I find weird. How is it possible that Kakashi and Genma are getting along. While fighting for you." 

Mito shuggered :" I don't know why but they seem to be fine with each other, they understand each other better than I do." 

The talk was mostly about roumor in village. Mito didn't know about since she was taking care of Tenzo. So she didn't have a chance to hear. Apparently the roumors around her quieted down a lot. The peace was a huge topic and what was more the shinobi started to play games on street. More like betting on most random stuff like who would buy a certain dress or who would win in certain love triangles. 


	115. Ch. 115

3.pov 

Next few weeks were uneventful. Mito mostly spent her time training. She never bother to meet Hokage and speak about what she found out. Well because she really didn't learn anything new and she didn't think Hokage should know. She was worried because Kumo delgats still were there. Mito didn't want to get involved in this mess. It was obvious that Iwa was the one that wanted to take more time. She did not know why. She only thought that it was wrong. Yes Kumo was stubborn but you can't be stubborn against them. 

Mito was training the hardest in her life. Well she was mostly training with Tsunade and made some progress with her normal chakra. She didn't have much progress in wood release jutsu. Well she did hit a wall just as Tenzo began his academy. Mito didn't want to bother him. She was good enough with them. She could defeat jinchuriki and when they didn't use biju chakra. And if she remembered correctly Tenzo could do the same in anime. But he had the necklace to help him control wood and subdue biju chakra. She thought that Hashirama only could do that because of his senjutsu. 

So Mito focused on her other training. She was getting better at taijutsu and ninjutsu. Her chakra reserves were getting larger and larger. She also considered storing some of her chakra in one spot of her body. But decided to not do it because she didn't need it. 

The time she spent with Tsunade was joyful and Mito could see change in Tsunade. Especially when Tsunade had her first morning sickness. Tsunade stayed strong after it and did not let anyone know she was pregnant. Mito only knew because she was present in the bathroom when Tsunade had barged into it throwing up. Mito didn't speak to anyone about this. 

Minato and Hokage were discussing one mission :" Yes, this mission does not seem dangerous, however it does not feel right for them to want a certain team to be send even if they are alied to us. Especially because they are a smaller village.." 

Hokage nodded :" I know but we cannot refuse them. In the treaty we sighed with them years ago they were parts of treaty that allowed them to choose a team when we would help them. "

Minato nodded :" but why do they want a team of a almost 7 years and two 9 years old. Even the sensei isn't that well known. "

Hokage didn't say anything. Pondering why. They were really suspicious. 

Minato then spoke :" I know how to solve this. But even I don't like the way. "

Hokage said:" I am listening "

Minato began :" they said that they need this team, what if we send a extra member with the team." 

Hokage spoke :" Did you have someone in mind." 

Minato nodded :" Mito, she looks to be around their age and she is officially a genin. So they wouldn't think that we are suspicious but rather that we want to help more or that we doubt the strength of our team. Mito can stop them if anything goes wrong. But they don't know it. "

Hokage gasped :" I see, however Mito just came from that negotiation mission few weeks ago. Would she really accept it. "

Minato nodded :" if we tell her who it is about it is really likely. "

Hokage asked :" does she know someone from that team. "

Minato nodded :" yes, one of them even confessed to her. "

Hokage didn't mean to pry into Mitos life, but hearing that made him want to learn more about her, he did not previously known. 

Mito was surprised when an Anbu jumped next to her suddenly. She could not sense him. He was obviously using that seal. She almost screamed. However she stopped herself and asked, slightly of pitch, :" I-is there something Hokage needs from me." 

The Anbu answered, with grin plastered on his face and smirk in his tone of talking :" Yes, it would be best if you go to Hokage office now." 

Mito nodded and held his hand saying :" You really should work on hidding your emotions. It can see that you are satisfied with surprising me." Mito then noticed that by the built of the body this Anbu was a woman. She then looked closer to her hair and to soft sensation in her hand. Mito asked :" Are you by chance an Uchiha."

The Anbu shusined in middle of question. And didn't want to answer. However Mito knew she hit it spot on. She knew who this was. Mito then looked her in eyes as she bowed and said :" it was nice to meet you Mikoto - sama, the next matriarch of Uchiha clan." 

Mito then enetered the office through Anbu passage. 

Mikoto stood there frozen. The girl knew who she was and what was more she didn't need her sensor ability to know it was her. She wondered what gave her away. The hair. But many other Uchiha women had the same color and style of hair style. What had given her away. She must know. Her curiosity reached a peek like when cats is getting ready to lunch itself on the laser. She watched Mito carefully. Mito bowed to Hokage but still she was a bit awkward towards him. Mikoto wondered if it was true did Mito had a big fight with Hokage. There were rumors in upper parts of shinobi society. Mikoto wasn't an Anbu usually, she was on this duty because she really was bored, Itachi had begone his academy which gave her some free time for herself and possibly for some easy missions. 

She was listening to the meeting. The mission didn't seem to interes Mito at all, however when Mito asked :" this mission, you are asking me to go on, because you think there is something suspicious. But why do you think that I would accept it. You must know I do these things because I want to, not because I was ordered. So give me a reason." 

Hokage nodded :" indeed. There is possibilyty that this mission is just to go wrong. And they want a certain team on this mission. "

Mito smirked :" but I am not part of any team. "

Minato cut in :" You aren't however one of your precious people is. "

Mito froze for a second, the air around her still and she asked :" it is Shisui right, "

Mikoto knew that Mito and Shisui knew each other, and that Shisui even confessed, however she didn't knew why Mito came to this conclusion.

Minato asked :" How did you know." 

Mito again froze, because she didn't know how to explain. She knew Shisui would get his sharingan when he is 7, and the time line had sped up already. So it was possible the he would get it sonner. His birthday was on October 19th. But that didn't mean a lot. 

Mito was queit and Minato had to ask :" Did you see something." 

Mito looked at him started should she go along with it. She went along it :" there was something I saw few months ago. Before I even got in village. I remember it now. The details weren't clear but I know that Shisui would return as only surviving member of the team and with sharingan. When I saw his eyes in the prophecy they were without tomoe. And I didn't know what that meant, however I assumed it wasn't good, because his left one was bleeding. "

Mikoto froze. 

Mikoto didn't understand what they were talking about. A prophecy. Was Mito a prophet. If that was true. Then she realized what those eyes of Shisui would be Mangekyo sharingan. Which would immediately make him a threat to Fugaku as he is the only other who posses it. However the problem was more the age Shisui would get them at. If Mito could see it she wondered if Mito would go on this mission would she die. However next words of Mito shook her more. 

Mito continued :" however I don't know how reliable this is, because in my vision Shisui was a bit older, but since I did involve myself in destiny, I changed the flow and while most of my prophecy still become true some changed over time. Like a civil war in Kiri that won't happen. "

Hokage gasped :" You didn't say anything about that. "

Mito nodded :" because I accidentally took care of that while I was there. The right person to lead this time didn't have anything in their way. "

Minato nodded :" however you are certain this prophecy stayed the same because. "

Mito nodded :" because this mission also happened in peace time in my vision. However a bit later but it still happened. I want to prevent it. Shisui is valuable to me and to this village. "

Minato asked :" when you say valuable to you do mean to ask him what is written on that tablet. "

Mito answered :" if he activates it then I would ask him. However I don't think I would need to. Since next Uchiha clan head seems to like to be more involved with village, so I may ask him. "

Mito then said :" but back to original topic, I will take this mission. You said we would leave tommorow. That is fine with me. "

Minato asked :" Is it really, Rin said that your birthday is in two days though. "

Mito smiled sadly :" is it, but I celebrated it in November. "

Minato was confused :" but you weren't here then. "

Mito smiled :" I wasn't here nor there. That doesn't mean I didn't celebrate it. My birthday is mine to celebrate when I want and how I want. And besides half of my friends are on mission. Border gourding." 

Mito then bowed again saying :" I will take my leave to right now I need to get ready for a mission. "

Mito then exited from where she entered finding Mikoto where she left her. She scowled. As she said :" not a word about what you heard. Because I will say that you were listening in confidential conversation, which would mean that you are a spy. "

Mikoto nodded :" I wasn't going to say anything anyway. But I want to know how you knew it was me." 

Mito answered without hesitation :" the seal gave you away. There is no way Minato and Kushina would give a seal that powerful to random Anbu. Then I noticed that you are a female Uchiha. And I know only one person those lovers really trust. Who has everything. And it is you." 

Mikoto laughed :" I was found so easily because the thing that hides me. I didn't think about that. "

Mito nodded :" I am sorry but I have mission to prepare for so I will be leaving. " Mito then jumped through then went and was standing on one of nearby roofs. She headed straight to Senju compand. The house she lived was empty ever since Tenzo moved out. Mito had a easy time preparing for a mission. 

The official mission was to fix the the bridge that connects the main road of neighboring country to road to capital of fire country. The bridge was smaller but still important. The reason why the Kusagakure, didn't repair the bridge was because they are busy repairing kannabi bridge. Mito wonder why would they get attacked by Kisagakure ninjas, but she stopped when she realized that Konoha didn't manage to protect them even though they promised. But that didn't mean she understood them.

The team 2 which had Shisui as young prodigy and 2 civilan kids girl waa named Mido and the boy Baku. And even their sensei who was obviously a jonin was not that remarkable. He was know as jonin that does not take any risks. His name was Todo. His fighting capability wasn't in question. Hokage slowly read out the mission details and at the end he spoke :" there will be a person who will join you on this mission. They aren't there to inspect your work Todo-san, they are there just because they wish to see Kusa up close, they don't need protection at all." 

Todo nodded but he asked :" Are there any reason for them going towards Kusa. "

Hokage and Minato had a created a back story and had already sent a message through toads to Mito so it was fine and they were even surprised when they got a response :" that person lost their parents around there and the anniversary is in two days. "

Minato remember when he red the letter from Mito, that is true, my family was ambushed on the way from Kusa and they died on August 8.

Minato understood the look on Mito's face earlier. She could not celebrate her birthday on the same day her parents died. 

The team 2 had a solemn expression, because they didn't expect that kind of answer. Todo asked :" that is fine, however are you sure they won't cause any problems when we get there." 

Minato answered :" they promised that they won't get involved in mission if they aren't needed. They will however always be around. They aren't going to just disappear. "

Team 2 soon left to get ready. 

Mito didn't look excited the next morning when she reached the gates ready to move out. Her teammates weren't still there. Well probably because she arrived an hour early just in case. She knew she wasn't supposed to look happy. Maybe she should let her true feelings show. Her soft voice began to sing :"

You leave scars in my heart so easily with harsh words

Without even saying sorry, I comfort myself again" Mito had started crying, her tears were were for ones she loved, she wanted to meet in her previous life and for everything that happened to her 

"I'm always anxious if you're gonna leave me today

I just want you to stay

In your expressionless face that's getting more dull, oh-oh

I whisper to the mirror, let's slowly let this go, whoa-oh

You take me for granted, but that's you

But still, stay, stay, stay with me

This sad melody resembles you (Ah-ah, ah-ah)

It makes me cry, eh-eh

Your scent is a sweet felony (Ah-ah, ah-ah)

I hate you so much, but I love you" Mito remembered the picture of her real parents. She could never forgive nor forget them. 

"Don't leave me before the dark night traps me in

Do you still love me?

If you feel the same, don't leave today

Don't ask why it has to be you

Just stay with me

It goes a little something like

La-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la-la

La-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la-la

I don't expect a lot right now

Just stay with me" but nobody ever stayed with her. 

"There's nothing more I want now

I can't even tell if my heart is beating

Instead of having forceful conversations with others

I'd rather enjoy the awkward silence with you

So stay, wherever that may be

When darkness comes sometimes, I'll be your fire

In a world of lies, the only truth is you

This' a letter from me to you"

The letter she was about to write that would prove the innocents of her crush poped in her mind. 

"This sad melody resembles you (Ah-ah, ah-ah)

It makes me cry, eh-eh

Your scent is a sweet felony (Ah-ah, ah-ah)

I hate you so much, but I love you

Don't leave me before the dark night traps me in

Do you still love me?

If you feel the same, don't leave today

Don't ask why it has to be you

Just stay with me

It goes a little something like

La-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la-la

La-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la-la

I don't expect a lot right now

Just stay with me

It goes a little something like

La-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la-la

La-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la-la

I don't expect a lot right now

Just stay with me" 

It is shame that nobody that this song was meant for could hear her. They couldn't hear her laugh, cry nor speak. They were long gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics are from song Stay by kpop group Blackpink.


	116. Ch. 116

3.pov 

Mito heard someone approach her. She etried her best to calm the tears down. However this individual didn't come closer, they stopped few meters away from her. Mito was facing backwards to them. Only saying after few moments :" You have a nice voice." that raspy and deep voice wasn't familiar at all. Mito didn't know how to respond. Should she say thank you, but she could not she did not know who this is. Mito asked :" if I may know who was my audience." 

The man didn't hesitate for a moment :" I am Todo, jonin of Konoha, a team leader of team 2. I assume you are the individual that will join us on our mission." 

Mito answered :" Yes that is correct. I am Uzumaki Mito. It is nice to meet you. "

Todo then asked :" if it isn't rude, what was that song, it was beautifully sad. "

Mito didn't know how to answer :" I don't know, that song was always around me. A performing travelers sang it when I was small. "

Todo nodded :" You are a bit early, did you want to be alone. "

Mito answered honestly :" I did, however I think that me being alone for too long isn't a good thing. So I am glad you came. "

Mito asked :" Todo - San, why are you here if it is early. "

Todo answered :" I was curious about who was my addition to the team. Seeing that is you Uzumaki - San, I know I didn't need to worry. "

Mito said :" Mito is fine, Uzumaki makes me sound old and important." 

Mito could feel three new chakra coming closer. She could recognize Shisui's and she was somewhat familiar with two others. She felt them in chunin exam few months ago. Mito then said to Todo :" maybe we will have a chance to continue our talk later, but now your team is almost here." 

Todo nodded :" I hope that too." 

Shisui was the first to step out the gates, his expression brighten when he saw a familiar shade of red. His teammates noticed it to. They started to whisper in each others ears. Talking about Shisui and his crush. Shisui probably knew what they were whispering about as he speed up and said to Mito :" it is been a long time since we have last seen each other. I hope you are doing well." 

Mito politely answered :" indeed it has. I have, thank you for asking. I am joining on your mission because a personal reasons." Mito's expression was that of pain for someone she lost however she didn't look too sad. 

Shisui understood. As he said :" Then let me introduce my teammates to you.. "

The dou that was still not there speed up hearing that. Shisui began :" the girl here is Mido, she is a bit shy. The boy is Baku he is super confident in himself." 

Mito smiled :" so this team was put on to make everyone on same level of confidence. "

Todo nodded :" that is correct." 

Mito smirked :" should we head out, it is almost the time. "

The team nodded and they began their journey. 

The journey wasn't supposed to be too long. A day of traveling to Kusa with rest. Mito was bored she knew, she could feel that nobody was on their way. She began to ask a bunch of questions to the genin. Firstly asking how old each of them were. The trio were confused when Mito said that she thought that Shisui was older, because he seemed to be mature for his age. They all thought that was compliment. Mito then asked :" what do you think, how old am I." 

The group started to geuss. The closest one being Todo saying :" 12. Or clost to." 

Mito nodded :" yep, I am 12 tomorrow." 

Shisui smiled, that was his chance. Mito was going to spend her birthday with him rather than with Kakashi or Genma. However Mito said something else :" however tomorrow is also the day the part of me died. "

Shisui cursed himself how could he forget. In this mission Mito is here to spend time where her parents were killed. 

Mito then started to speak with Todo. Asking him rather interesting questions. Like what he thought about this mission. He said it was his duty and nothing else. Mito pretend to be satisfied. She also wondered if this was really that mission. Because anime didn't really specify when or how it happened. She also never knew names of his teammates. She knew that Shisui was obviously close to Mido cause they would talk to each other every few seconds. Mito knew his sharingan was activated because his precious friend died. So if this was that mission Mito had to protect them. 

When they finally stopped for a rest they were almost there but it was better to take a rest for few hours than to get there tired. Mito took her sandwich out. While the rest of team ate the food they brought. 

Mito was lost in her thoughts. If she remembered correctly, Karin and her mother were in Grass when they were small. Mito wondered if she would bump into Karin's parents. Karin wasn't born yet. Mito assumed that because she couldn't really remember if Karin was older than Sasuke. But Sasuke still would not be born for almost two years. So Karin could be still not born and Mito didn't know if her mother was in kusagakure in this time. Mito hoped she wasn't because the war had just ended and they would use her special ability to the fullest now. 

Mito stood up sensing every one was ready to go. She pondered if it was really like that. Her thoughts quickly disappeared as Mito sensed a small village ahead and could feel only one shinobi there, and at that not strong one. Mito calmed herself as they finally reached the destination. The shinobi was surprised to see extra member however he quickly had smile pasted on his face, a fakest smile Mito could imagine on his face. He said that since it was already dark it would be best if slept until morning and then began this mission. To do agreed. Because even though they rested his team was genins. And other than Shisui they were all probably tired. Mito knew that too so she pretend to be tired to. She was planning to destroy their plan when they think she isn't dangerous one. Mito had to share her room with Mido, the talk wasn't long one it was mostly about Shisui. Mito pretended to be quite dense. It was obvious that Mido liked her best friend and that she thought that Mito and him were for each other. However Mito said something that made her froze :" did you ever think that you can wait for someone that may not come. Maybe they won't be able to reach you. I may be long gone when our relationship would be considered normal even if he is adult in the law, Shisui is still 7 years old and him and I don't know each other well. Yes over time we can get to know each other better, however him knowing me better also could mean him stop liking me. I right now am not ready and probably won't be for a long period of time. I will become super busy soon again. And that means I don't have time to deal with this things. I can't refuse Shisui because I am too foolish and kind. "

Mito then went to sleep saying good night. 

She again had a similar dream she dreamt two times before. However this time she saw three kids and two smaller ones. Hayate was watching ower the younger ones Tenzo was with older ones and Naruto just appeared to talk with them. Mito then felt that chill again as she appeared in front of Madara again she could hear :" soon, i Will…. Soon."

Mito woke up suddenly, trying to calm herself down. She looked around to see Mido still peacefully sleep. She then tried to remember what had Madara said to she couldn't. Mito then stretched herself and stood up from her bed. Watching this small village. She decided to meditate since it was still to early to wake up and she didn't do it in really long time. Her sensing ability had gotten a lot stronger and she could feel a large are around here. Mito then could feel strong chakra signal far away. But if she could say it was still in this land of grass. However this signal was a bit familiar like Kushina's and hers. So that was probably Karin's mother or maybe both of her parents. Mito wonder of Karin's father was also Uzumaki. Maybe he was killed before Karin was born and that was why they had to go to Kusa. Now that she thought about it Karin had a two kekkei genkai which was only possible if they were both pure Uzumaki. 

Mito decided to make a strong shadow Clone that could be with team 2 for day. She knew she could reach that position before tommorow and head back. 

Mito headed out soon. Her tracks were impossible to track. She headed straight for chakra signal. Hoping she could reach them and have a peaceful talk with them. 

She traveled for 5 hours before reaching the location she felt that chakra on. It was at very border with land of fire. The area was filled with caves and Mito could barely feel chakra around her. She wondered if those were seals. Mito slowly and carefully followed the chakra, ready to be attacked at any moment. She however wasn't. Her steps were slow and light she could feel that seals were there to make every one not able to sense chakra around this are but the seal was a bit week and she could feel chakra from one of the caves. Mito knew other sensors would have trouble finding them here. Mito slowly entered the cave and headed to where chakra signals were strongest. Mito knew that there were two of them. But both of them were obviously exhausted. And maybe even sick. Both of them had as much chakra she had without Isobu. Which was not usual for adult Uzumaki. 

Mito finally reached a position where she could see two Uzumaki. Surprisingly they looked young. Maybe a bit older than Kushina. The male Uzumaki had a short hair and was rather well built, the woman had hair a bit shorter than Kushina. The two were obviously eating the food they had just caught in their little hunt. However Mito could see that they weren't eating and pretending not to notice her. Mito still wasn't to visable to them. Mito slowly walked forward as she said:" I am not a threat. I was just curious about your chakra." 

The dou froze for a second as they saw red hair behind this young girl. It couldn't be a royal Uzumaki. Mito saw them start to bow however Mito said :" there is no need for that. I don't have a right to be next Uzumaki clan head when Uzumaki are long gone." 

The dou stared at her asking :" if we may know how did you find us." 

Mito nodded answering :" I was with a team in Kusa village to the south. I was meditating when I felt a strong and somewhat familiar chakra. Similar to mine and to Kushina. I headed straight her. It took me 5 hours to get here. "

The woman exclaimed :" You know Kushina, she was my good friend when we were really young. However Iost every contact with her since she village had fallen."

Mito answered :" Kushina is in Konoha still doing her duty. I am to member of Konoha forces. However I joined few months ago. If I may ask, why is your chakra so weak."

The male one answered :" we were hunted down few months in row and only barely managed to escape, they successfully poisoned us. Which made our recovery slower. "

Mito nodded :" I assume I can heal you somewhat. I am a medic in training. If I could also learn your names that would be great. "

The woman said hers first::" Uzumaki Suzume. " and the male one said :" Uzumaki Tamura "

Mito smiled :" it is nice to meet more of Uzumaki, I am Uzumaki Mito, named after my great aunt. I would invite you to Konoha. However I don't think you are quite ready to go right now." 

Suzume brighter, but Tamura asked :" do you know if Konoha wants us. We can't just accept your word. Even if you are a princess. "

Mito smiled again :" I know, but Konoha doesn't have anything to lose letting you in. And I am highly respected there. I will heal you and leave a means for you to contact me, when you are ready. "

Suzume agreed to healing. She was hesitant for a bit but she knew it was for the best. She was surprised when Mito wasn't surprised to see bite marks. Mito only said :" You are lucky that you were bitten by your husband. You chakra is special so you must be extra careful." 

Suzume wanted to ask how she knew but Mito explained before Suzume had a chance to ask :" I know about every branch of Uzumaki family tree even if wasn't though by Uzumaki, my parents master taught me as he taught them. "

Mito healed her to best of her ability and then healed Tamura. Mito registered that man was handsome, even more than Minato possibly she quickly averted her gaze from his naked body. Which caused laughter in the cave. Mito only said :" Suzume - San i think that you are quite lucky to have such handsome husband, I thought Kushina had a handsome one but your is clearly more handsome." 


	117. Ch. 117

3.pov 

Mito soon after healing the dou took out a seal saying :" This seal you are using isn't good enough. Well most shinobi would pass by however if you put this one you will be safe it is created by Kushina and her soon to be husband. And this one is mine. If you activate it you can write anything you want and when you close it I will get your message through my toads. If I don't receive it then that means that either Jiraiya sama or Kushina's husband did. So don't worry about it. It will reach into safe hands either way. "

Suzume and Tamura said in same moment :" thank you for your help, and we will think about your offer. "

Mito nodded as she exited the cave headed back. She spent over 2 hours there and she needed 5 more hours to head back. Which meant she would not be around team 2 for 12 hours. While she did have her Clone there it could be handled easily. She wondered if she really made a mistake by going. She really did save possibly two lives but she didn't know what was happening with team 2.

Mito was surprised how slowly team 2 made progress with repairing the birdge when she was close by to her clone she made it go in poof. She got the memories of the Clone immediately. Team 2 had started working 9 hours ago and was around being done with half of the bridge. The bridge wasn't to big but was important. If she had helped it would be done by now. If she worked on it alone it would be done by now. Mito was walking around the bridge and would be close to them. They could always see her however sometimes they didn't like what they see. The faraway look would cross Mito face every once. Mito was thinking about possible attack and how she should react to it. Mito could feel that more kusagakure shinobi had come closer to this village. Mito knew that they would attack them once they finnish bridge. So how quickly did they need to finish it to avoid the fight was certainly few minutes. Because they were already in village. Mito knew they would fight. 

She looked rather confused how nobody of team 2 didn't notice increase of chakra around them. 

Mito followed them back to the inn. It wasn't surprising that they were waiting for them to end this mission. Mito warmed the team leader Todo of increase of shinobi around them in morning. Todo said he would keep that on mind. As they kept doing their mission. The rest of bridge was easy to finnish. Well because Mito decided to help when everyone was still sleeping and she woke up early. Even enemies were asleep. Mito wonder if they really could survive this without losing anything. 

After finally finishing the bridge they immediately began their journey back because it was noon and they could reach half point towards Konoha if nothing went wrong. However just as they exited the small village the shinobi started to chase them. The team managed to escape to part of forest that meant beginning of land of fire. However soon they found themselves surrounded by 15 shinobi all chunin. Mito then spoke to Todo :" Todo - San please order the genins to stay close to each other while I and you defeat these forces." 

Todo looked at her strangely as he asked :" Are you sure you can take them on." 

Mito nodded. Todo wondered why Mito was so sure into herself. She was sad just few moments ago and now she seemed determined to fight. 

He said the same thing Mito said. Shisui wanted to protest but he knew that Mito could handle this. And in next second Mito was already by enemy shinobi stabbing him in his neck making his death quick. She was rushing the enemy who didn't have enough time to react and defend. Todo was skilled enough to take care of the one on far side of Mito. So in first minute of the fight Mito managed to kill 6 enemies while Todo did one. And out of 8 remaining shinobi 4 attacked Mito at same time, to attacked Todo and other two headed towards genins. 

Mito wasn't worried for them. Because she was screwed. Her four opponents were almost jonin level and had managed to surround her. She could not use her speed because it was too little space she would be hit by lucky move. So Mito tried with genjutsu infused taijutsu. Mito wasn't losing this battle but she wasn't winning it either. Todo was doing the same. His opponents were a taijutsu dou and he was good at that area and manage ti defend himself pretty good. 

Luckily Shisui and Baku managed to defeat their enemies pretty soon. Baku stood backwards to protect Mido. Shisui went to help his sensei because he was closer. Mito had to move a lot and ended breaking up with group. Her opponents had started to attack in pairs which made it harder to dodge. Mito had a lot close calls. But she managed to dodge just in time. 

The shinobi around her were still not injured at all. Mito then took out her sword that Genma had given her. She started to attack the one that was closest to her. However he dodged most of the attacks and Mito felt his teammate do a strong fire jutsu just behind her. She managed to jump out the way of jutsu. But her previous opponent wasn't so lucky. Mito had managed to cut his leg slightly so he didn't have enough strength to jump. Mito relaxed a bit fighting three opponents was a bit easier but they were not holding back now. 

On other side Shisui managed to distract one of Todo' s oponents. Which made it easier on Todo. His attacks finally reached, and his opponent wasn't so strong right now. Todo finished him in next 10 hits. And finally had time to look at Shisui. Who was still fighting his opponent however it was clear he had this in his bag. Todo looked at Mito she just as dodge the fire attack which killed one of her opponents. He was surprised how strong she was. The girl was doing just fine fighting 3 opponents at same time. He saw Shisui finish his opponent so they began to head towards Mito. Who was distancing away from them. 

Mito had trouble obliviously because they still were ones that made her pace around them. 

Mito finally managed to tackle one of the enemies. As she expected the two others were hesitant to attack her. Mito sighed she had a free kill here. She decided to make it painless as seh just broke his neck. Mito then jumped towards the two others however they were ready and they even managed to cut leg a bit Mito however wasn't hesitating to move with this wound it did hurt a lot but it was over for them. She managed to prevent Shisui getting sharingan. Mito smiled happily as she jumped up yelling and slashing her enemies down. Only to realize one managed to dodge and stab her in abdomen. Mito smirked looking him eye as she said :" that isn't enough to take me down." 

Mito then took out a kunai and she stabbed him. His death was slow. 

Mito could feel a bit of uneasiness, but she decided to ignore it. She heard Shisui shout her name. He was probably worried for her. She lifted her hand up from her crouched position to show him that she was fine. Shisui relaxed for a moment, his heart had calmed down. He and Todo were still far away but they kept running towards her, just to take her to hospital sooner. However just as they started to run. Mito felt a familiar chakra and before she could say a word. Branches of tree pierced her from underground. She screamed in pain. Then she noticed the halt in Shisui's movements and suddenly she realized. Black Zetsu the bastard target Shisui. He needs someone with sharingan, and to take revenge on Mito. And this is the best way. Mito cried in pain and she was barely able to move. Black Zetsu appeared just next to her Mito mumbled :" You sick bastard." 

And he chuckled in response. Mito wasn't afraid for herself, she knew that black Zetsu would not kill her. Because his plan would be impossible to reach if he did so. Mito was afraid what he would do to Shisui. Would he take him. Would Shisui fil in position that was meant for Obito. Madara would probably brainwash him. Mito started to tremble and then when she finally managed to gather enough strength to yell she yelled :" Shisui stay back, do not approach any close." 

However the only thing she got as a response was a shocked expression on Shisui face his eyes blood red and Mito realized it was magekyo sharingan. With one sharp breath she looked away from his eyes. She must be careful. Isobu would be controlled by Shisui who Is clearly not himself right now. Shisui dissappear in the next moment just to appear closer to the dou. Mito recognize that was his special ability.sl Shisui the Sunsihn. Mito knew she couldn't stop him. However she had to think of something. She was indeed deaply wondend but she still had tricks up her sleeve. She just to hope Shisui could buy her some time. Todo was rushing towards them too. Mito had bad idea in mind. She knew that if Tsunade was here she would kill her for doing this. Mito pressed her hands on the wood that had pieced her abdominal region. She then pured her chakra in wood. Taking control from Black Zetsu on this branch. She then slowly ordered it to get back underground. 

While Mito was doing so Shisui managed to appear next to black Zetsu and started to attack it filled with rage. He didn't hear Mito's warning he saw her death, a result of slight genjutsu that black Zetsu did. The genjutsu did break once Shisui activated magekyo however it was too late then he had lost it. Shisui started to fight this thing. His body twisted as he tried his best. His opponent was good at dodging. His fire attacks didn't do much damage, probably because that thing decided to block it with trees. The next thing Shisui saw was a attack that was headed towards him. However before he could react. His sensei manged to caught him and move him out the way. Luckily both of them were uninjured. 

Mito felt a lot better the branch was out of her, but she was bleeding a lot now. She used a lot of her chakra and decided to use Isobus to heal herself. Which made her unable to move until it is finished. She almost lost her concentration when she felt that attack. Her worries Died down for Shisui for few breif moments because she was more worried for Todo. Mito took few careful breaths in and then out. 

Black Zetsu was annoyed, everyone was getting in his way, he should just kill this fool. He wasn't aiming for Shisui from beginning, but at Todo. He then noticed that Mito was free. So he didn't have much choice he had to take Shisui know. Before he realizes that Mito is fine. He then charged forwards his chakra gathering in huge amounts. Mito could feel it, could predict what was about to happen. She wasn't finnished with healing but it was almost done. She stopped healing and she started to rush towards Shisui. 

Black Zetsu was in front of Shisui and his wood barrier started to trap the boy. His other attack was meant to make Todo run away. His second attack was successful. Todo didn't have a choice. He could run towards his student however that meant a certain death for both of them. And it seemed that Shisui managed to sunshin out the way. However black Zetsu was following him. Mito feared for moment that she was late however she was desperate and only had one thing to do. 

Shisui was trapped and he was waiting for the pain to come. However it didn't. He was surprised when a hand grabbed his feet from underground and he was trapped in ground. The hand proofed and someone appeared where he once was standing. It was the red hair he thought he would never ever see again. However he didn't understand what was she doing. Only hearing her words :" why didn't you stay away as I said. I can this one but no one else can." 

And in next few seconds the roots started to grow around Mito who quickly henged into Shisui, her chakra signal was copy of Shisui too. She wondered how long it would take for Zetsu to notice she said to Shisui :" use the gift a put in your backpack once I am gone. It will send a message to Minato. He will save me, so please don't do anything reckless." and just like that she was pulled down. The walls around them fell down and Shisui noticed two things. A seal on his leg, and a seal on his backpack he wondered how she managed to put them. However he stopped when he heard his sensei. Shisui tried his best to get out the hole seeing that he could not he screamed :" sensei i am here, I need help." 

His sensei found him in seconds. His usually call sensei was out of his mind. Shisui asked :" How are the others." 

Todo smiled :" they are fine. I was worried for you how did you survive." 

Shisui sadly said :" Mito took my place, but she isn't dead she was taken hostage. And she gave me a seal to send a message." 

The dou that didn't fight much and were frighten to death from seeing this fight were heading towards them. While Shisui was trying to use the seal. Luckily Todo knew what type of seal it was and how to use it, since he took some classes from fuinjutsu users in past month. He wrote everything that happened and send it to Minato as a emergency. 


	118. Ch. 118

3.pov 

Mito tried her best to stay quiet as she was pulled down, the earth was getting in her face, she had hard time breathing, until she suddenly fell in a underground cave. She immediately felt that sinister chakra. It was old and sickly. Black Zetsu took her towards Madara. Madara was old and his hair white, what surprised Mito was his one eye that was active. She immediately knew he saw through the henge so she was waiting for yelling at Zetsu. However Madara didn't yell. He said :" interesting, you managed to fool Zetsu. I must give you more credit Uzumaki brat. However now that you are out of the way we can just try again." 

Mito smirked :" is that so, but they are already on the way back to Konoha. And it took Zetsu over half of hour to get here. You won't get a second chance. "

Madara smirked :" do you really believe what you are saying. There is no way they escape from my plans." 

Mito nodded :" that is also possible, however I gave Shisui special seal that makes him hidden from sensors. You won't be able to find him. "

Madara laughed :" You are really something. I wish that I could kill you but I can't. "

Mito smirked :" because you need biju, and by killing me Isobu would need to regenerate, which would take years. "

Madara didn't say anything to that only activating his sharingan ready to make Mito under his genjutsu. Mito however didn't look into his eyes she was more focused on white bodies on the walls. She wondered if there was a body good enough for Orochimaru new body. 

Madara seeing that his genjutsu didn't work ordered :" Zetsu, search for them, it could be that she is bluffing." 

Mito put straight face one hoping that black Zetsu only knew Shisui chakra signal. Because she didn't give others a seal. She then tried to feel where exactly she was. The gedo statue was in this room, so that possibly meant that Nagato still didn't kill Hanzo. Mito couldn't really feel much of the outside, this cave was deep underground. Mito then looked at branches that were holding her. She knew that her chakra was getting depleted very quickly and her injuries was getting worse and worse. She knew that even if Madara was old she in this condition wasn't going to beat him. She decided to wait for Minato, luckily he had puted a Hiraishin seal on her long time ago. 

Minato was in middle of training when he got a message from a seal Mito gave to him. Mito didn't usually use it which meant something happened. And what proved his theory was that it was titled emergency, it was explained how team 2 was ambushed, and that Mito was taken hostage by strange creature. Minato immediately understood what happened. He stopped the training saying to his team that something urgent happened. He then Hiraishined to Hokage office. Luckily the only shinobi there were Nara and Hokage. Both of them were surprised by his sudden appearance. Minato quickly explained things and he asked :" do I have your premison to go after her." 

Hokage nodded, only saying that Minato should leave the message so that he could analyze it. Minato did so. His next Hiraishin was focused on Hiraishin seals outside of the village, then on seals that weren't on kunai and were on shinobi. He could find here after a minute. He Hiraishined towards her - 3 minutes after getting message. The message had traveled for few minutes so when Minato finally reached the position. His travel lasted more than 40 minutes. He appeared next to Mito who was freeing herself from branches. Mito looked really weak and her body had a bad wound on her. Mito when Minato appeared and Madaras attention landed on him, freed herself and quickly started to plan their attack. Madara spoke :" a lost bird has appeared here, it seemes like this old man needs to dance." 

Mito smirked :" it is your last dance, Madara." 

She then started to run towards him, Minato followed her charge and Madara did same. He was still connected to gedo statue. Mito tried to cut that connection however Madara blocked it whit his hands. His wounds healed with chakra from gedo statue. Minato on the other hand attack Madara in stomach are his kunai almost managed to cut Madara in half. Madara however wasn't done he quickly pulled the kunai out of himself and then started to use taijutsu, he was both faster and stronger than two of his opponents and had rather easy time to get them father away. Mito as she jumped back said to Minato," cut that thing that connects him with statue, it will weaken him."

Minato nodded and he threw his kunai towards Madara, Madara easily dodged it. Mito then charged again to distract Madara. Which was successful. Madara quickly caught Mito with his hands and slammed her on the ground. However when he looked towards Minato he was long gone. Madara on his reflex turned back ready to block a attack to cut his back. However the attack wasn't meant for his back at all. It was aimed for upper part of connection. Madara yelled in pain as it was cut. Which gave Mito a chance to escape and attack. She knew where his week spot was. If Kabuto had to put Hashirama face on his heart that meant there was a weak spot. Mito channeled water chakra in her hand, and her hand pierced Madaras heart. However Madara was still alive and used one of most destructive fire attacks he had in his reserve. It was meant for Minato. However Mito in time redirected Madaras head towards herself. Isobu chakra had already surrounded her. The fire was so strong that after the attack Madaras body was just ashes. Mitos biju chakra was almost gone and she was wobbling around. Luckily Isobu and she managed to perseve this place and none of Zetsu bodies were harmed. Mito took out a storage seal and walked towards Zetsu bodies. Minato was yelling at hr if she was ok. But Mito couldn't hear him, fire managed to damage her hearing. Mito was taking as much as she could. It might happen that they don't succeed in first time. Mito suddenly felt extra heavy, her body started to fall and before she hit the ground strong hands caught her. Mito immediately went to sleep. Her wound was healed however she was out of chakra, this was probably the worst chakra exhaustion she had in life. Minato panicked. He wondered why she needed those bodies but he didn't have a chance to ask. Mito was not responding which only meant bad things. 

Minato quickly took both scrolls and Mito and he used his Hiraishin to travel back to village. His travel was longer than before but he appeared in hospital and made everyone take care of Mito. He went to report to Hokage. Luckily it was Tsunades shift so she took extra care of Mito the condition was bad. Mito was too white and there was slight burn on her leg. That would not be to big of problem but Mito seemed to be only 5 percent of her usual chakra reserves and it wasn't going up. She was in chakra exhaustion coma. 

Minato had to wait to report to Hokage, because he had other business right now. While he was waiting another message came through his seal. It was again from team 2 this time they reported that they think they were getting chased by that creature. They hid in nearby place and are able to see him while that thing isn't able to see them. What was more it seemed like they were next to his Hiraishin kunai mark. 

Minato sighed he had to pick them up. If that thing wasn't after Mito then they were in trouble. He didn't have time to say anything to Hokage so he just searched for that kunai they were talking about. This time the journey was much shorter. Because they were obviously moving towards Konoha at the top speed for over a hour and half. Minato found the Hiraishin kunai and hirashined there. Luckily team 2 was still there however Shisui was down. Minato assumed he was late however Todo grabbed his hand as he said hurry, it's close. Minato quickly used Hiraishin again and appeared in Konoha gates. He was tired out from constantly moving around and almost collapsed, he barely stood up. 

Minato manged to leave team 2 alone to report to gates as he headed to Hokage. This time Hokage was available so Minato sat down on the sofa and began :" Madara is dead, however Mito isn't in good shape." 

Hokage was surprised he quickly stood up. But Minato continued :" her wounds healed but her chakra is weak. She took some white bodies when we were there I don't know what she needs them for. And also I just saved team 2 from black Zetsu. Which means they were his main target and Mito sacrificed herself. Shisui also is not conscious but I did not have enough time to ask. They will be here for a report soon. "

Hokage answered :" I see, we must keep this a secret. Well it is a good thing that Madara was dealt with. "

Minato shake his head :" I don't think so, we now can't predict what black Zetsu will do. "

Meanwhile team 2 headed first towards hospital to leave Shisui there and then to Hokage to report. They said how Mito warned them about Kusa ninja and how when they defeated them suddenly a spikes of wood branches pierced Mito. Todo explained that Shisui activated his sharingan and went out of control. He collapsed from chakra exhaustion. Hokage and Minato asked if sharingan was unusual in any way. And Todo nodded saying he never saw sharingan like that but it was definitely a one. So it seemed like Mito prophecy was correct and it couldn't be avoided at all. 

Mikoto and Kushina heard news from Tsunade, since Mikoto was legally in charge of Shisui because she is clan next matriarch. Kushina was just there. 

Mikoto rushed towards hospital followed by Kushina. Mikoto was very worried for the boy and when Minato came looking like shit and said :" it happened." Mikoto didn't know what to do. Tsunade who was there quickly threw Minato on the bed too because he was suffering from a mild chakra exhaustion too. Tsunade wondered what had happened, because she learned just yesterday that Mito was on mission, was this mission dangerous or did something go wrong. It was the second guess when she noticed that Minato used his Hiraishin multiple times. Mikoto sent a message to her husband. Kushina was worked up seeing how Mito looked. Kushina obliviously had no idea what was happening around her and that was killing her. So when she was sure Mito wasn't going anywhere she headed to Minato to hear what he meant by those previous words. 

Mito was lost in her mind she could see how Isobu was weak right now the usually bright mindscape was now only bright around them two. Mito could feel every drop of her chakra and how chakra river was slowly going up. More like a chakra sea. Mito was deep in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that she was in coma she didn't fight against this feeling 9g emptiness and that made her chakra more sluggish that it was already. 

Minato had it hard because he didn't say anything about prophecy to Kushina, which they agreed to do. Kushina was mad and worried at same time which was scary because usually when she was worried she would show it through anger but now she was furious. Kushina was so mad that she went straight to Hokage and asked to explain everything that happened. 

Meanwhile black Zetsu felt Minato's chakra appear and disappeare. He immediately knew something went wrong. He searched are where Minato appeared and found that there was his prey. So he know had to go back to Madara to say that he failed only to find Madara dead or well his ashes. Black Zetsu cursed. He could not pretend to be a puppet anymore and he didn't have a Uchiha who could help him. His mission was almost completely screwed and he did not finish fase a of it. Just who was Mito why did he felt a connection between them. He focused on his and her body, his and hers chakra, what was it that made them similar. For God sake he was a will of his mother he didn't have human characteristics. Then it came to relazation. What if Mito was someone's will. Like Hagoromo's. She obviously knew about him and how dangerous he was. Black Zetsu assumed that Hagoromo never truly died because he was also deity. Well that made his plan even harder to do. Especially because she was a jinchuriki. 

Suzume and Tamura were thinking about the opportunity that Mito had given them. They were still recovering. But what would happen if they accepted it. Surely they would be investigated and then when they prove their innocence then they could live freely, and if they don't accept it, they have to live in fear and possibly died without seeing family ever again. Even if the family was a distant one. Suzume longed for friends and for human contact. Tamura was strong and caring man but he could not be her best friend. She was hoping they would accept this offer. She just wondered if they sent a message one would Mito immediately inform Hokage and arrange everything. 

Tamura finally spoke :" we will send messages in few days when we are healed and ready to move out. Mito will probably already return and prepare everything for us." 

Suzume smiled :" so we are really going there." 

Tamura nodded :" it is best choice for us, and if it is true that Kushina - San is there and Mito - sama also every Uzumaki needs to go there. "

Suzume smiled brightly again :" yes we just need to heal quickly." 

So Tamura who was almost healed went to hunt near the entrance of cave his hunt was enough for next few days. 

Hokage was screwed he had to explain everything to Kushina alone and he managed to defend himself and Minato both by saying :" Mito said that she changed many things from original prophecy and we sent her just in case the prophecy would still happen. Which seems to be correct. However situation which caused it was a bit different. And it is Uchiha clan matter to deal with." 

Kushina calmed down and went to hospital again where she found team 7. Asking what happened. So now it was her time to explain things which she didn't want to do. So she said :" ask your sensei, he is room next to Shisui and I will go look at Mito. "


	119. Ch. 119

3.pov 

Team 7 was in entering into Minato hospital room. Really worried. Because whatever it was made Kushina mad and it seemed like she had right to be mad. Kakashi enetered first because he wanted to know the most. 

However when he saw that Minato was calm and was doing thinking position, he wonder if it was something he wasn't supposed to know. 

Rin and Obito entered and Minato finally noticed them. 

Minato looked them as he assured them :" I am fine, I just over used Hiraishin and only got hit 5 times." 

Kakashi could not hold it so he asked :" what happened, what was that message that you got." 

Minato realized they didn't know he started to explain slowly :" Mito was on a mission with team 2, you knew that, well the mission itself wasn't that hard to send Mito, we sent her because we were suspicious about some details in mission. We thought they would ambush team 2. Which they apparently did. However Mito and team 2 solved that easily. The problem was when Black Zetsu attacked Mito when they thought they won. Mito was pireced through her stomach. She later on threw herself in front of Shisui to protect him. Mito then dissappeared into the ground. Leaving team 2 alone. But just before she dissappeared she gave Shisui a seal that is like a device through what we would send letters, it was first time we used it so I knew it was important. I rushed to Hokage for his permission to leave. "

Rin asked :" what did you found was she hurt. "

Minato shake his head :" Mito healed herself before I came there. She was still hurt but it was no longer dangerous. However the Ninja that was there was dangerous one. We were lucky that we managed to survive and kill him. Later on I had to Hiraishin to team 2 because they were chased by Black Zetsu. Which makes me think they want something that only team 2 has. "

Kakashi nodded :" Well let's focus on Mito, you said she healed herself. So why is she in hospital. "

Rin answered that :" she uses a lot of her chakra to heal, and because the wound was so large she was losing chakra and using large amounts to stop the losing of chakra. She was basically choosing to go into chakra exhaustion coma and stay alive and just instantly die." 

Minato added :" she would be fine if the enemy wasn't there. She had to use some of chakra there too. "

In other room Mikoto and Fugaku were watching over Shisui. Team 2 just had left to get some rest. Mikoto spoke with Fugaku. Mikoto said :" I don't know if you knew, but apparently Mito-San is prophet. "

Fugaku had a surprised look on his face :" what, is that true, how do you know that." 

Mikoto answered honestly :" I overheard her talk with Minato and Hokage, apparently she saw long time ago that Shisui would activate his magekyo sharingan, in her vision it was because his team had gotten slaughtered and only he would survive. However she said she would change things and that she already did. However it seems she only saved those three but Shisui still activated his magekyo. "

Fugaku frowned :" I am really surprised, I didn't know, why didn't you tell me before. 

Mikoto answered :" she threatened me and I thought that it was supposed to be secret." 

Fugaku nodded :" but what to do with Shisui now." 

Mikoto then touched Shisui's face gently not to wake him:" we must keep this secret." 

Fugaku nodded :" and he needs to get some serious training, he can't go on mission with those eyes and not being able to control them. "

Mikoto nodded :" so we just adopt him as our second son. Even if he is older than Itachi, Uchiha elders would be mad if we just adopted him and make him clan hair. "

Fugaku nodded :" I agree. That is for the best. He will live and train with us. We will ask him when he wakes up. "

Luckily Shisui woke up next day and he accepted the offer. Knowing that was for the best. He visited Mito that day to see she was still out of it. He decided to get stronger so he can be useful to Mito. 

Mito wasn't waking up and it was already 4 days since she was admitted to hospital. Her friends had returned from mission and were really worried when they heard the news. They visited her every day. Her room was always full. The teams would change, Kushina and Minato would visit when they could and others would spend all of their free time there especially Hayate, Kakashi, Genma and Shisui. Tenzo was also visiting when he could. 

Mito's chakra was getting up slowly, each day it would grow more. She was on 40 % of her usual chakra but the problem was that she was still in coma. Tsunade had similar experience, but that patient didn't wake even when it reached his capacity. 

Mito was looking at her reflection in the water around her over time the mindscape got brighter and water filled the room. She didn't know how long it has been. The only thing she did here was talk with Isobu about everything. Mito and him were mostly talking about training regime they would do when they woke up. Until suddenly Mito felt another presence in her mindscape which also suddenly changed. And before her stood blue firely cat with two tails. Mito asked :" Matabi?" 

Matabi the two tails beast spoke :" indeed, little girl that is my name. I am sorry did I interup something important." 

Mito answered :" no, no I was just in my mindscape and was talking about usual stuff with Isobu. It is really nice to meet you. I suppose Gyuki told you about me." 

Matabi nodded :" indeed he did. The one blessed by father. "

Mito snorted :" blessing and curses are the same thing. It gives you a reason to think to believe that we are special. "

Matabi then smirked :" you are cunning just like cats. "

Mito said :" thank you for a compliment. However I must ask if you want to talk about something special. I doubt you were bored. "

Matabi purred :" that is correct. I was worried about the stuff Gyuki spoke about. If Madara is still alive we can't ignore it." 

Mito smirked :" Madara is dead. I personally killed him. By the way which day is today. I feel like I am sleeping for longest time." 

Matabi answered after processing information :" it is a Sunday. "

Mito then froze :" wait, what I am asleep for 4 days. This chakra exhaustion is huge. Isobu did you know it. "

Isobu spoke for the first time in this place :" I am sorry Mito, I also suffered chakra exhaustion and was also lost here. It is been long time Matabi." 

Matabi nodded her head and reached with her paw to pat Isobu saying :" your skin is still interesting to touch." 

Mito asked Matabi :" Did you just use him as a toy. That is interesting brother- sister dynamics. "

Matabi nodded :" it seems it is time for me to go. I will be in contact with you." 

Mito spoke when she was sure Matabi left, :" now is time to wake up. We just need to figure how. "

Isobu nodded and spoke :" I think if you want to wake up and focus on waking up you will succeed, because all this time we spent here we weren't trying that." 

Mito nodded as she focused on waking up. 

Suddenly in the hospital room Mito gasped opening her eyes as she whined :" too fricking white. My eyes will bleed. "

The loud noise was heard to hallway where Tsunade was. It was early afternoon. Tsunade opened the door to see Mito putting pillow on her face to block the light. Mito cursed :" after spending all that time in dark place I am greated by lamp. I honestly didn't think I would hate light so much in my life." 

Tsunade snorted as she said :" is sleeping beauty up. It took you long." 

Mito mumbled :" it sure did." 

Tsunade said :" honestly you had us all worried.. "

Mito nodded :" that is good, that means you care. "

Tsunade smiled at her. She said :" I will inform everyone and arrange the lights in room. "

Mito nodded. 

And not surprising Kushina appeared before her in few minutes. Even though everyone considered Minato fastest person in Konoha, Kushina just bested him by far. She was so happy to see her awake. She almost cried. Mito huged her and felt reassured. 

Then in next few minutes the whole room was filled with everyone that cared for Mito. The talk was light and mostly on teasing side. So Mito could relax. She wasn't in danger nor anyone of her precious people. Mito then noticed that her messege seal was making a vibration. Which only meant one thing. Some one had texted her. This seal she made based on mobile phones. The seal was like chat. Only people who had a seal could read it and barely anyone knew how to search for a message. So basically all of the messages could be read from any seal if person knew how to use it properly. And for now only Jiraiya and Minato knew. Kushina wasn't far behind. Mito read the message turning around saying :" just second a seal is acting up." 

Minato noticed that. His seal was vibrating too. However Mito read it quickly and it stopped. So now Minato had to search for it to read it. 

Mito read it slowly, the message was from Suzume and Tamura, they apparently accepted the offer, and they were ready to move out. Mito feared they would get hurt going alone. So she quickly wrote reply :" wait i will send a team for you, just henge yourself good and you will be safe." 

Mito the turned around saying :" I need to talk with Hokage" 

Minato didn't have chance to open the message Mito said to him:" could you bring him here." 

Minato nodded and sunshined out of room in Hokage's office. 

Mito then sighed :" I am sorry but I think there is something that I and Hokage need to speak about alone. I also should be resting so I am sorry but could you leave. "

They all agreed saying :" we spent over a hour here anyway, we will check on you later." 

Mito smiled and started to plan what she wanted to say to Hokage. How much. 

Hokage was surprised to be called in Mitos hospital room, did this mean something. Mito looked a bit tired when he appeared. Mito didn't seem to be angry with him she started :" I have a favor to ask." 

Hokage was listening. 

Mito continued :" there is a married couple I met when I was in grass country. But team 2 does not know about them." 

Minato asked :" Are you saying that you were walking further away from them. But you promised. "

Mito nodded :" I am sorry I felt them and I was wondering who were they and I honestly don't regret it. So anyway as I was saying this couple wants to join Konoha. I want them to join Konoha. "

Hokage asked :" why do you want them to join Konoha, are they people that appeared in your prophecy. "

Mito shake her head :" they aren't, though I suspect that I saw their daughter in one of them, anyway back to topic I want them to join Konoha because they are Uzumaki. "

Minato was surprised :" both of them."

Mito nodded :" yes, they are living running around and I know how it was hard. I put this offer in front of them excepting them to accept it, just like they did. "

Hokage asked :" what was this offer like. "

Mito smiled :" You don't need to worry i made sure that they knew about investigation period. They are going to enter Konoha as any other Ninja. However I need some to go pick them up. There is chance they could be found out and killed before they reach Konoha." 

Minato nodded :" so you need a fake mission to pick them up. "

Mito nodded :" it would be best if I went however, I am in no condition to go. So I want you Minato to go and take anyone you want. Of course if Hokage agrees. "

Hokage nodded :" yes that is fine with me." 

Minato nodded :" what about Kushina. They can't be around her. "

Mito nodded :" unfortunately they already know about Kushina. So I don't know what we do about Kushina side. Because apparently Suzume was her friend from childhood. "

Hokage decided :" Well we learned a lot from last time we didn't say anything to her. So this time we will tell her through the puzzle. Since Minato and Mito you are only two that will know the this you will give her puzzles. "

Mito nodded :" so we hint and don't tell anything directly to her. Maybe I will say some famous Uzumaki riddles too. "

Mito then also said :" they will have henge on them so I will ask them for description and they will probably answer it. "

Minato nodded:" You wouldn't mind if team 7 goes along. "

Mito smirked :" are you making a tradition by bringing Uzumakis with your team Minato."

Minato launghed :" you got it correct" as he walked out. And searched for his team. Mito send him a cordinates to where she saw them last time. 

Mito then send a message to the couple. Saying :" please describe your new look because I just sent a team which will get to your previous location and they will take you to Konoha. The only one will know your true identity, he is Kushina future husband, and the rest will be his team. I will arrange everything so you don't need to worry. You will probably get a house close to me so that I can check on you. Maybe you will get my previous one too. Hokage agreed so you don't have anything to worry about. "

. 

Suzume felt relief fill her as she and Tamura read the message. They slowly described their henge as they started to create it. Suzume and Tamura didn't change much just their hair. So they were basically describing themselves. Tamura description was :" hair brown, strong built, extremely handsome and muscular. His face was avrage in size his eyes were narrow and small, his nose was rather impressive and so on. Suzume was slightly smaller than Tamura and had long black hair. Her face was structured something between Mito's and Kushina's. She was a bit skinny. 

That what Minato had read, or how he visually pictured it in his mind. Team 7 had went on this mission as soon as team 7 packed which wasn't a long time. Minato only said it was a emergency and that they were going to pick someone. Not even saying why or where or who. Kakashi wonder if it was somehow connected to Mito. 

Mito who after arranging everything with Hokage for stay of Uzumaki couple. They would be stationed in same house Mito was previously. She went to desevered sleep. It was Hokage's problem to find Anbu to look after the dou. Then he remembered that most of root members that were on border with Kiri had returned and didn't have anything to do so this was perfect job for them. They would not report Mito meeting with couple because they showed a high respect to her. Some members even ask to be led by her. However that never reached Mito because she had other things to do. 


	120. Ch. 120

3.pov 

Team 7 was heading towards the spot Mito had previously gave them cordinates. Kakashi manged too pull out some information from Minato. Minato broke under pressure of constant questions coming from other jonin on the team so he spoke some informations :" we will gourd two people towards Konoha. Once they got there Hokage will personally deal with them. So I haven't been told much about this matter." 

Kakashi wondered if it really was truth. But he realized that if Minato wasn't saying something that probably meant he was trying to protect them. Kakashi had to let it go. At least they knew what they were doing. Minato managed to make team move with little rest so they could reach their destination quickly. They weren't in hurry but, better not be late and sorry. 

On the other hand Mito had to explain this sudden mission to Kushina. Mito started :" well this was a mission I gave to him. I had found something I did not have before in my life, and I wanted it. Minato was the safest person to send there." 

Kushina calmed down a bit asking :" is it dangerous." 

Mito shake her head :" no it his mission is only to make sure that something doesn't happen. There is no danger to him. "

Kushina asked :" if I may know what is that thing you want. Maybe I can get some too." 

Mito wondered :" I mean you could, but it will possibly hurt you. Well how about this a give you a riddle and you can guess what I want. "

Kushina looked sceptic and said :" so you can't say it to me, but if I figure it on my own. I am in. "

Mito smirked :" Then here it goes. It has heart, but it shows it only to one's that are always around them. "

Kushina nodded :" Anything more than that." 

Mito smirked :" come tomorrow for more. I can't just give you all the hints now. "

Mito had asked Tsunade to get her some riddles. Mito had to learn how to make them hard. Kushina wasn't supposed to find out soon about it. 

Minato and team 7 finally reached meeting point, it was just like Mito had described and what was more it was peaceful and empty as she said it would feel. Slightly unnatural. Minato took few steps forward to cave. However before he could enter a large man exited it followed by slightly smaller women. They fitted in description. Minato was a slightly surprised by the built of the man. Tamura if he remembered correctly. He almost envyed him. However he gathered himself soon and spoke :" Tamura-dono and Suzume-sama, Hokage is awaiting you. He is aware of your situation and will gladly take his time to speak with you." 

Tamura just stared at him nodding once :" your name," 

Minato asked confused :" huh." 

Suzume then asked :" what is your name. "

Minato gathered himself, Mito didn't say his name to them or were they playing along. :" My name is Minato, I am jonin leader of team 7," 

Suzume nodded :" I see, then you are team 7 of Konoha. I am honored to be guarded by such force. "

Minato shake his head :" no no the honor is ours."

Kakashi judged Minato's reaction and determined that these people were important and nothing was supposed to happen to them." the whole group slept in cave for the night. Minato talked with dou about traveling :" it would be best if we rest as little as possible. So I must ask you can you move faster than genin speed. "

Tamura nodded :" yes, however anything above chunin speed would tire us out quickly. We just recovered from injury." 

Minato nodded :" that is good enough, you will be in middle of our formation so that nothing happens to you. And please don't speak anything about yourself. I will try make them believe that you are on important diplomacy mission. "

Suzume nodded only asking :" how long do you think it will take us to get to Konoha. "

Minato explained :" since we are going to have two stops and each will be barely over a hour and will move chunin speed. We shouldn't sleep outside. So I was counting that when we wake up tomorrow we would reach Konoha by that time day after. "

Suzume nodded :" can the kids survive that. "

Minato smirked :" Mito personally trained with them few times. "

Tamura nodded as he asked :" Mito - sama, she seems like a nice girl. What do you think about her. "

Minato spoke :" I don't think that my opinion matters much, but I think of her as blessing, a new hope." 

Tamura nodded:" and what does village think about her." 

Minato answered :" they worship her, they love her. She made sure to get along with everyone, she often donated some of her pay to the poor and to the orphans. She of course did that secretly but I found out." 

Suzume then asked :" Kushina, has she been doing well. I am asking because I know you would know the best. "

Minato flushed red as he answered :" she went through a lot, but she is also loved by many people now. "

Tamura looked at him and smiled :" ah the look of love on his face. "

Minato was surprised he didn't imagine that the huge and mascular man could joke around especially with his face. 

I'm the morning they went to Konoha. The journey wasn't difficult only things they needed to be careful about was Kusa shinobi patroling. The situation with betrayal was dealt with by forgiving Kusa for their actions if the didn't blame Konoha shinobi for death of Kusa shinobi. They spent the time traveling in silence. 

Tsunade was sure that Mito was up to something, but what. Mito obviously knew to stay quiet when she isn't supposed to talk about things. So when she came to check Mito she tried to figure something out. However her plan failed because she didn't expect Jiraiya to send a message to her by Mito. Mito read it for Tsunade asking her if she would like to have message seal. Tsunade nodded. Mito smiled and they continued to tease Tsunade. Mito learned what happened when she wasn't around from Jiraiya and Tsunade. She was a bit surprised how well things went, but nonetheless she was happy for them. Tsunade was obviously pregnant, so she asked :" Did you do ultrasound check up." 

Tsunade snorted :" no, I did not have time for it."

Mito smirked:" Then how about you take one now and stop wasting time checking on me 5 times a day. I am fine, my chakra is going up slowly because I am on my period." 

Tsunade nodded :" Fine. But we won't learn much I have been pregnant for 3 weeks now. "

Mito nodded :" but I can send Jiraiya them. "

Tsunade blushed :" don't, that is my task. "

Mito smiled saying :" How adorable, come closer I will give you messenger seal." 

Mito took out a seal from a seal on her body and slowly applied it. Explaining how to use it. 

Minato finally made the whole crew rest when they reached halfway point in their journey. Rin was the one who needed it the most. She wasn't exhausted. But she was tired more than rest. Obito seemed fine, however Kakashi seemed like this didn't faze him at all. Tamura and Suzume were more like Obito. However the awkward atmosphere when they rested, was too much for Obito. He started to talk with Tamura and Suzame. Who answered his questions with yes and no, without explaining. Which pissed him more. Kakashi had to step up and stop him asking more. Minato was looking over the group. Rin was too tired to involve herself in this mess. Suzume then asked Tamura :" can we talk about something for a minute." 

Tamura nodded and they walked father away. Team 7 tried their best to not make them oblivious to listening in. Suzume asked :" should we keep quiet and piss the kids more. I personally don't think it is good idea. We could just answer few questions. "

Tamura nodded :" we could, but if they learn too much about us we maybe won't be safe." 

And then he placed his hand on her check saying :" they are listening in right now, so make sure that your voice is quiet and how is your henge doing. "

Suzume nodded :" okay, I can hold it for a day most without proper rest. "

Tamura then kissed her, the soft kiss soon became passionate. Suzume knew why he was doing it, but still it felt wrong to kiss in front of public and such young as this one. 

The kids stopped listening in when they saw a kiss. From what they learned the dou were lovers who weren't allowed to talk with them. Kakashi wondered why. Were they hidding something that nobody was to learn about. The dude looked impressive yes. His body structure was out of this world. However the girl was pretty above average. Kakashi then noticed the look in Tamura's eyes that said he knew everything that other was thinking about. His whole body got chills. This guy was more dangerous than he originally thought. He wondered how strong exactly he was. Why was he such important figure because he could not remember seeing him in bingo books. 

When they started to travel again there was silence again. Tamura and Suzume would throw few looks to behind. The closer they come to Konoha the more they look. That made Kakashi think that they were planning something or that they were running from something. Minato caught that too and cought to make them stop doing that. Finally they reached Konoha gates. The gourds looked into the group and said :" Hokage is expecting you

" 

They quickly headed there and when they were called in the room. Hokage was sitting on his chair and next to him was Mito still in her hospital groom and a IV to her arm. Kakashi was surprised that Mito had come here. He always suspected that Mito was somehow involved in this mission. 

Tamura and Suzume finally relaxed seeing Mito, however they were worried why she was getting an IV. Mito looked at the whole group as she said:" I see that you traveled well." 

Tamura and Suzume spoke :" Yes, we did. However we didn't expected to see you in this state." 

Mito chuckled :" indeed I was caught in incident." 

Hokage then spoke :" team 7 you are dismissed." 

Kakashi noticed how Mito didn't really notice how Hokage had spoken those words busy talking to this dou. He wondered how they knew each other. However before he heard Mito's next words he was picked up by his colar by Minato and team 7 exited the office. 

When they exited the room Hokage asked :" could you let down the henge." 

They did, the change in appearance wasn't big just red hair and nothing else. Hokage then spoke :" Mito asked me to welcome to village. She convinced me but you will still be on probation for at least 6 months." 

Suzume and Tamura nodded :" we are aware of that. But is there any extra circumstances we need to be careful." 

Mito smiled sadly :" there is one. Kushina, you can't contact her until she finds about you. "

Suzume nodded :" is it because of her duty. "

Mito answered :"Yes. Unfortunately you would be suspicious if someone saw you with her." 

Hokage nodded :"it would be best if you guys continued to wear your henge. However I could not think of the way for you to make money." 

Mito looked at him as she said :"I have found one for them." 

Suzume asked :" what is it." 

Mito smirked :" you will write seals for me. We are currently in need of large production. I know you know how seals work so it will the best. It will also make your stay safe with not leaving your house too much. "

Hokage nodded :" that is great idea. I will leave that to you Mito. "

Tamura asked :" Are those seals hard because I and Suzume are stuck at intermediate level for years right now. "

Mito answered :" some of them are master seals, however I will teach you over time." 

After meeting had ended Mito showed them the way to their new house. Saying I used to live in apartment next door. It is still mine so we have cover for meeting here. You will be constantly watched. I must go back to hospital now." 

Suzume nodded asking :" is something serious. "

Mito shake her head :" just chakra exhaustion. "

Mito then gave them few thousand Ryo just in case. Saying :" don't worry I am rich. "

Mito was ambushed by team 7 without Minato on her way to hospital. She looked at the curious. Asking them :" what brings you here. Were you worried I would not return to hospital." 

Kakashi nodded :" there was that part too, but we were curious about them. How do you know them." 

Mito smiled :" unfortunately I can't tell you guys. I can only say that I meet them on mission. They are important to all villages. "

Kakashi nodded, he knew she was hiding something she could not speak about. But was it because Hokage order it or was it because she didn't want to. Obito was the one who asked :" why are they important. "

Mito ponder the best answer :" Well they are the last few members of powerful force." 

Kakashi nodded :" so that is why you simpatize with them." 

Rin asked :" so do you know why they came." 

Mito nodded :" to stay." 

then said :" could you guys carry me to hospital. Tsunade said that I should walk to much. "

Kakashi was the one who bent down but Mito said :" I am to heavy for you. And you are too young to carry others. Obito you will carry me." 

Obito said :" fine.," 

Rin patted Kakashi saying :" she is right you know. You are too young to be caring others on your back." Kakashi looked as Mito climbed on Obito's back. Obito seemed fine. Kakashi knew that Obito could carry more than he could. He saw that Obito was struggling when the got to hospital as he said :" Mito-Chan you are heavy i don't know why. "

Mito smirked :" I pranked you. You are lifting me and 20 kilograms extra from seals." Obito cursed :" why, what did I do." 

Mito answered :" You don't remember. What did you give me when you returned to give me gift. "

Obito stopped :" but that was a gift." 

Mito answered :" the cake blowed up in my face. "

Obito realized :" oh shit I mabye switched two gift I was about to give." 

Mito asked :" wait, then whose gift did I get. "

Obito answered :" Shisui's we have such a thing where we prank each other. "

Mito nodded :" then I guess I will join this pranking war." 


	121. Ch. 121

3.pov 

The next few days Mito was busy thinking about new riddles and helping Tamura and Suzume settle down. It wasn't to hard and her period had just ended so her chakra was fine. However once again she could feel that her chakra storage expanded. Mito would go to her previous apartment and teach them few seals or just show the easier ones. She asked Tsunade to be discharged and Tsunade nodded satisfied with the recovery. 

The days passed very quickly. Mito always had something to do. Her training got harder, and she didn't have any cool down. Mito knew that Hokage would not let her on any mission after last one. So she used all of her time on herself and her charges. 

Mito could feel how her body was slowly getting adjusted more to biju chakra. And it was time. She could probably take out second tail but her skin would be gone and that would be pain. Tsunade was teaching her the more advanced treatment now. Well Rin was far ahead but this was far for non medic to learn in few months. Mito was waiting for Tsunade to ask her about summons. But she thought just like Tsunade. She wasn't ready just yet. Maybe in few more months. 

While Mito's days were like that, the village was hectic because finally after almost a full 2 weeks negotiations between kumo, Iwa and Konoha had begun. The delegats from kumo had arrived in both Konoha and Iwa. Minato was once again in charge of the negotiations. The Raikage obviously went directly to Iwa because there was his son. And he send some higher ranked shinobi to Konoha. It was obvious why. He couldn't show how killer B was important to village and because he probably cared more for his flesh and blood. Minato led them to negotiations room and started by saying :" You have traveled long way." kumo nin nodded :" indeed we did. But only because we had to." 

Minato played his ignorance card:" I honestly don't see what is so special in that boy, so that you higher-ups had to come all the way here." 

Kumo nin smirked :" of course you don't. Every kumo nin is special. We don't betray our owns. "

Minato nodded :" I see. Well then why don't we start negotiating. "

Kumo nin nodded :" then I would like to see B first, to make sure he is alive. "

Minato chuckled :" of course he is. Take him in. "

Killer B entered the room looking a lot skinner that before two weeks. Minato spoke :" he was a stubborn and didn't want to eat anything. Thinking it had truth serum in it. "

Kumo nin looked at B closer and his obviously defeated face. What did that face mean. Was killer B tortured and not in right mind. 

Minato then spoke :" now then shall we begin. "

Kumo nin sat down and looked at proposal that Minato put in front of him. :" this proposals are same as the ones Iwa is giving your Raikage. We will be satisfied with peace treaty and possible alliance after some time. And you will have to pay for damage you done to both countries." 

Kumo nin looked shocked :" You want us to pay. "

Minato smirked :" of course if you don't pay or don't agree we will just kill this special boy right here. "

Kumo nin paled :" the first part is fine, but second I think we will need to think over. "

Minato spoke :" I don't think you understand, there isn't only one life on the line. If you don't sign we will kill A and B. "

Kumo nin had shocked expression, and Minato continued :" the mission that captured both B and A was done by both forces of Konoha and Iwa, so that makes us negotiations in three. It just happened that thought it was negotiation with each of villages separately." 

Meanwhile in Iwa the similar story was told. To say that Raikage had troubles keeping calm. One of desks was almost destroyed by his hand. Onoki chucked saying :" so what will you do. "

Raikage didn't let him provacate him more as camly breathed away. He knew he had to accept. However how would he get all of that money they were asking for. Onoki seeing the man struggle spoke :" You don't need to pay everything immediately. Your shinobi could help rebuild village you destroyed too. Of course for free. And that would lessen the dept by half." the prideful Raikage. Though about this mercy Tsuchigake was showing him. It hurt his pride but he had to accept it. There wasn't any other solution. 

In Konoha after hearing the ways how they could pay. Kumo nin knew that this would hurt village but at least they could survive it. Minato smirked seeing the man sing the deal. He looked at B and approached him taking a seal of him. The boy immediately relaxed. Minato chuckled :" what is wrong did they( i&t) scare you. This seal was just to make sure you would not run. It could not kill you." 

Killer B looked at his kumo friend he would say and immediately headed there without speaking a word. Minato chuckled and said :" Mito - San sends her goodbyes, she also said that you would see each other some time too. "

Killer B froze and his expression become complicated it was twisted with admiration and fear. The boy spoke about the girl with Gyuki but the beast would not tell him how she was capable of blocking him out or what they talked about. Gyuki did say that it was supposed to help them and that she wasn't trying to hurt him and that he would tell him over time what he learned. Killer b thought that it was probably something that wasn't supposed to be said in Konoha. 

Raikage after 10 more minutes thinking about this finally singed the treaty. His son was released from handcuffs and seals. The Raikage and his son didn't show any affection to each other. But soon they left. And we're going towards the meting point with the delgats they sent to Konoha. 

Mito was surprised to hear that killer B had just now left the village. While she didn't really care and went to visit him after the first time. She thought he wasn't in village. Mito wonder how did Gyuki contact Matabi. But Isobu answered :" if two biju know where the other own is. They can talk to each other. But since I don't know anyones jinchuriki or exact location and can't connect with anyone. Also the connection should be used often to be working at such distance. However it is different from when certain biju appears in place where biju belong too. "

Mito nodded understanding. She went to academy to pick up Tenzo. While she was waiting for him to exit she saw Hana and Tsume, they talked for few minutes. And then Tsume and Hana had to go. While Mito was waiting for Tenzo. She saw Mikoto pass her. Itachi was probably the smallest boy of the class. He was barely 5.and he was super cute. Mikoto stopped when she saw Mito leaning on the wall next to the doors. Mito politely bowed not expecting Mikoto to say anything. However she did :" I must say, that your were correct. And if you are wondering what happened with Shisui I can tell you that we adopted him as our son." 

Mito understood why but still was surprised by this news she nodded :" I see that might be for the best. It seems like your son needs to have friends who are just strong as he is. "

Mito looked at the cute boys eyes and saw how calcultive they were. She almost said not cute at all. Mito then asked :" what is your name. I am Uzumaki Mito friend of Shisui's. "

Itachi answered politely :" Uchiha Itachi. It is nice to meet you. Shisui has talked about you lot in these few days." 

Mito smirked :" I see. You are really polite." 

Finally Tenzo walked out the building and went to hug Mito as fast as he could not noticing audience. Tenzo finally noticed Mikoto and Itachi. When Mito picked him up. 

Itachi was confused for a second as he asked :" You two know each other. "

Mito nodded :" we are cousins." 

Itachi didn't seem surprised at all. His face didn't show a reaction at all. Mito then asked :" do you two know each other. I haven't been able to catch up with Tenzo because I was busy." 

Itachi spoke :" he is the only who cat keep up with me in class." 

Mito smirked :" oh I see you two are rivals. Well with your background you really didn't have choice. "

Mikoto smiled as she said :" I am sorry for taking your time. We need to head home now." Mito nodded as she said :" not at all, it was pleasure. "

Mito and Tenzo headed back home talking about what Tenzo was doing in academy. It was rather long talk and Mito knew that while the young boy could be annoying he was still fun to be around. 

After day long of travel two groups finally met each other. Killer B didn't speak until he finally could see A. Raikage was a bit worried seeing how the boy was acting. Killer B began with:"Konoha knew from the start that I was jinchuriki of eight tails. That is why they separated me from A." 

Raikage was surprised :" they didn't do anything to your seal." 

Killer B shake his head :" actually they firstly asked me some questions but seeing that I wasn't going to answer. They stopped bothering and only once more they tried to talk with me. A - sama it was the redhead girl we fought. She managed to invade my mind and blocked me entering as she talked with eight tails. "

Raikage nodded :" is that the girl you were talking about before. The one killer B described as red Senju. ". 

Both of them nodded. Killer B spoke :" she is actually a Uzumaki. Uzumaki Mito. "

Raikage froze for a moment as he spoke :" that one is supposed to be dead." 

A spoke :" it was young girl so she probably was named after the first Hokage's wife. "

Raikage nodded :" I will tell you why exactly the Uzushino was destroyed on our way home." 

Raikage head hurt. This wasn't good. Konoha knew. And they didn't know what they said to Gyuki. He apparently said he would tell over time. But Raikage would rather have answers now. 

On other side of continent Jiraiya was working on his spy network. Especially one in Ame. However there wasn't much luck there. The situation there was different from last time he was there. A year ago the entire country was under Hanzos control, but now there could be felt a another powerful force. Still not strong to overthrow Hanzo but it seemed like they were growing each day. He didn't want to risk it and go to close to capital. It could be ugly. So he went to Kiri to see how is state there. It was surprisingly stable. And know he was on the way to kumo. Minato sent him a word about peace treaty but that didn't matter. He would see what was happening there either way. And after that he would go back to Ame, try to find his students and then maybe go to sand to spy there. And return when his child is supposed to be born. 

He was thankful for Mito giving a message seal to Tsunade which made him miss her less because they would text each other often. 

Mito felt a bit odd. She didn't feel like this in long time. The empty room didn't help much. She could not fall asleep. She decided to take a walk. Her walk wasn't long just around the complex. However when she got to middle part of complex she felt Shisui come towards her. He did not look good. Mito worried what was wrong. Seeing how he was just standing there and how he didn't talk Mito took him by hand and they went into the house. Mito sat down next to him as she said :" what troubles you. Tell me, you know I will always be here for you." Shisui breathed out saying :" it was my fault that you were hurt." 

Mito softly patted his head as she said:" while they were after you. It is not your fault at all. You could not predicted the future and it wasn't you who attacked me it was him. And besides I willing took your place because you are my precious person "

Shisui shake his head :" but still I should have listened to you "

Mito nodded :" Well maybe. But you were under genjutsu so it could not be helped and besides my plan would probably result in same thing happening. "

Mito then hugged him as she spoke :" it isn't your fault it is fine nothing bad had happened. Everything is fine." 

Shisui then asked :" could you say that looking at my eyes. "

Mito answered honestly without hesitation :" no, your eyes are dangerous to me." 

Shisui was surprised by the answer as he asked :" what do you mean. "

Mito answered :" once you learn what they are capable of and train enough to know how to control them I will look in those beautiful eyes." 

Mito then hummed as she laid his head on her lap and she playing with his head. Trying her best to ease his troubled mind. She asked :" Are you getting along with Itachi. I meet him today with Mikoto. "

Shisui nodded :" yeah he is genius, probably greater that Kakashi. Yeah I moved into main house." 

He suddenly stopped speaking and he froze. Mito was worried what was now. Shisui almost screamed :" I left without telling them. If they see that I am gone they will be worried about me. "

Mito nodded :" yeah, so why don't I take you there. "

Shisui spoke :" no it is too late for you to go back alone." 

Mito smirked :" I lived in dark forest for years and nothing had happened to me. So why would I be worried about Konoha at night besides I have seal for this. It is invisible one. " Mito then took his hand and walked with him towards Uchiha complex. She didn't enter it though. Shisui understood. It would be best of he returned alone and said he was taking a walk because he could not sleep. 

Mikoto was surprised when the doors opened and Shisui entered the house she could swear he was in house. Shisui saw her surprised face as he spoke :" I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. I used window." 

Mikoto asked :" what troubles you. Is it love ." 

Shisui blushed for a second but answered :" You don't need to worry i think i figured it out already." 

Shisui then walked upstairs ready to go sleep. He was happy with everything Mito said to him. He still thought some things were his fault but Mito promised to beat him if she caught him thinking about this again. 


	122. Ch. 122

3.pov 

. After getting more than 10 riddles from Mito and she carefully analyzed everything. Kushina could guess that something or someone had entered the village as gift Mito described. What is more it seemed like Mito was saying that she knew what the thing is. Which confused her more. Meanwhile the village was peaceful. Nothing was happening that would change that. 

Root Anbu were surprised when they noticed that the Uzumaki couple could feel them anytime. The Uzumaki couple was lively and Tamura was the surprisingly the livelier one. The would often talk to Root Anbu. The root Anbu didn't answer at first however over time they opened and started to talk seeing that Uzumaki couple wasn't dangerous to village at all. 

Mito meanwhile was in hospital learning about treatment to psychological disorders. It was fun because she could connect them with people she used to live. In a way she was dissing them. 

The time was going smoothly. Mito trained harder and harder. And she was almost surprised when she could do the moves she previously struggled with. Tsunade was satisfied with her progress and even encouraged her to relax for few days. Mito however never stopped training. Mito was gaining strength like crazy. Someone would ask why. Well because she couldn't predict everything that would happen from now. 

Few months have passed and Mito was getting restless. Tsunade was in her 5 month of pregnancy and she was still working. Mito only recently started to summon training for slugs. However Mito wasn't happy. Her days were boring. Minato was supposed to take Hokage's hat soon. Which made her excited. However something didn't feel right. Until Hokage called for her. 

Hiruzen looked tired as he said :" You have been asked for a mission to Sand. I don't know why they wanted you or what mission really is about. Because Kazakage asked for someone who knows seals and medical ninjutsu. And only you fit in description. In return they will sign down a peace treaty with us. "

Mito froze trying to remember why would such request come. She then remembered that Gaara was jinchuriki from his birth and how his mother had died for birth. Mito nodded :" there is no need to worry. Sand won't do anything to betray us. "

Ironic Mito though because in 14 years they would attack if she didn't change so many things already. 

Mito was still working on the way to make Orochimaru immortal. She was rather close to finalizing the jutsu. But she needs help from Sage. Who was still resting somewhere. They agreed to not meet for some time. Mito thought that it would soon be the time to meet once again. 

Mito sighed as she accepted the mission and took few Root Anbu with her to travel. She hoped she would be there when Minato would become Hokage. 

The way to Sand was unexpectedly fun, Mito saw many different things she never once saw in her life. Mito noticed few herbs she really wanted and carefully took them. However once they reached dessert all the fun had stopped. The suna nin were waiting for them and Mito ready followed them and showed that she was a master of fuinjutsu and medic nin in training. Suna nin looked at her suspect she was lying however they saw the way that root Anbu followed her like important person. They knew they didn't have much time so they rushed to sand. 

Once Mito finally made it to sand she wasn't surprised by the looks of it. She didn't flinch from the feeling of Shukaku chakra leaking from the seal. She only spoke :" we don't have much time, hurry up and take me to jinchuriki." 

Suna nin froze they wanted to ask how she knew but Rasa suddenly appeared in front of them with his golden sand. Looking at Mito. Mito bowed politely. And she then asked :" if I may ask you Rasa-dono to take me to jinchuriki it seems like the state of seal is a lot worse than you thought." 

Rasa looked at her and suddenly took her by the hand as he appeared in hospital room. Mito wasn't pleased by the scene at all. The woman was giving birth and she looked like she would not make it. Mito could feel that Gaara was still inside and alive. Shukaku was in him already. That was something she didn't know. Mito knew that there was something weird with Gaara being a jinchuriki from birth but no one saw his sealing. Mito cursed :" just what fool did make this seal. It makes everything so much complicated and doesn't do what it is supposed to do." 

Mito then came closer to woman and started to pour her chakra in Karura. Mito could feel that she was losing her still. She then switched to mixed chakra. The orange chakra surprised Rasa. However Mito said :" it is fine this never failed me in my life." 

Mito then could see that pain in Karura's face dissappear and the woman seemed to do her job pushing of baby normally now. 

Mito the nodded to sand medic as they controled the birth. Mito was still pouring the chakra into Karura. Mito knew that this would change many things in history. She would make sure bloodthirsty Gaara never appeared. Mito heard a cry. Mito immediately stopped. She noticed how small Gaara was. She then checked Karura's state of body. It was enough to make her alive for now. She decided to focus on Karura for few more minutes. Giving her lots of chakra. Karura in meanwhile gave Gaarra name and hugged him before she went to sleep. Mito immediately after making sure Karura was sleeping took Gaara from her and she made sure he does not cry. She spoke :" Rasa-dono, where were planning to adjust the seal." 

Rasa looked at her wanting to say thank you but Mito seemed to not like him she tapped with her feet as she said :" Then I will take it in next room."

Mito started to adjust the seal. Well the seal was too week and did many unnecessary things. She applied a seal she made. It was for jinchuriki with few seals. Nobody knew what future would hold. Mito slowly changed the seal and once she was finally done with it. Her chakra reserves were at 50% she knew she would not get better chance than this to talk with Shukaku. So she said to Rasa who was looking from behind :" I will check the seal now. So I won't be able to respond for few minutes." 

Suddenly Mito appeared in front of beast and small child which was sleeping. Mito looked at Shukaku as Isobu appeared next to her. She spoke :" I am leaving this young boy in your care. If one hair falls from his head I will make sure to visit you Shukaku once again." 

Shukaku shouted :" just who do you think you are. Isobu what are you doing here." 

Isobu spoke :" she is my jinchuriki, and fathers daughter Uzumaki Mito. "

Shukaku froze :" what, is that true. Now I can feel him in you. Your body is similar to his. God like." 

Mito nodded :" it is true. I just need you to be careful with this boy. Be his friend and don't let him die. Is that too much to ask

"

Shikaku nodded :" I will do it. "

Mito smiled as she said :" thank you. I hope we will see each other again. "

Mito then left the mindscape. She noticed how she lost some of her chakra and she spoke to Rasa :" everything is fine. There is no danger from Shikaku breaking out. So you don't need to worry at all. And for your wife I would say that she needs to take it easy and start living a healthy style of life. So be careful of her eating habits and make sure she is moving enough. "

Rasa nodded :" the treaty, i will sign it."

Mito smirked :" here, I thought you would at least read it. "

Rasa looked at her carefully and then nodded to her saying :" than follow me to my office. "

Mito did so and she waited for him to finnish reading the treaty she would explain anything he asked about. Rasa after signing down the paper asked :" You are Uzumaki are you not." 

Mito bowed :" I am sorry I didn't interduce myself. I am Uzumaki Mito, the last princess of Uzumaki clan and legal heir to Uzushino if it had not been destroyed." 

Rasa breathed out he never would guess she would interduce herself like that. Mito smirked :" I know that you refuses to attack Uzushino, but I wonder why. Were you too weak or were you not interested. "

Rasa shake his head :" actually my family is distant cousins to Uzumaki, however we argued a lot and split out. We were too weak to help them." 

Mito nodded :" that does explain your hair. However I don't think that our relationship should change from then. Because I would be trouble for you. "

Rasa was impressed the girl took information for granted and she didn't really show that she didn't believe or that she did believe still staying cautious. Mito then said :" if Uzushino had stayed, the world would have been better place. "

Mito then called the Root Anbu and they immediately appeared next to her and she took the treaty she then said :" I will be leaving now Rasa-dono." 

Mito then disappeared. On her way to Konoha she saw Jiraiya who was coming in land of wind and headed to sand to spy probably. Mito stopped him in tracks asking :" Did you come from Ame." 

Jiraiya was surprised because Mito wasn't supposed to know where he was. He answered :" Yes, however how did you know." 

Mito smiled sadly :" I had a feeling you would go there. So how were your students." 

Jiraiya froze again :" they didn't change much, but they got stronger and their group started to expand." 

Mito smirked as she asked :" what is the name of group. "

Jiraiya looked at her, she really wanted to know Jiraiya however saw that she wasn't curious at all she was just waiting to confirm her theory. Jiraiya didn't like that but he had to answer :" Akatskui. They are a peaceful group. "

Mito nodded asking :" You aren't hiding anything about that group right." 

Jiraiya lied :" no. There are just peaceful." 

Mito nodded, she gave him chance to tell her about Nagato but he didn't. It hurt because it seemed like Jiraiya didn't trust her. 

However it didn't hurt as much as when Hokage didn't trust her judgment. She again grew thick skin. Mito smiled and moved on. She mumbled :" if you say so., I guess I will have to check it soon." 

Jiraiya then yelled from far away :" I will go back to Konoha for Minato's inguration." 

Mito nodded. She then continued her journey back. She was out village for almost a day and half. She liked the quick change of pace. She wondered how could she excuse her journey to Ame. Maybe something like prophecy. Ah she always would have that. She smirked well as long as she knew what could happen. It was around this time that Hanzo and Danzo killed Yahiko if Mito guessed correctly. 

It could still happen now. This time black Zetsu could be manipulating Hanzo and not Danzo. 

Mito hoped that was just her thinking and not what was actually happening. 

When Mito finally returned to village. She met with Kushina who was impatiently waiting for her. Tapping her foot next to gates of village. Mito wonder what was wrong. Kushina quickly grabbed her and they went to Hokage's mountain and sat down. Kushina finally spoke :" is it truth." 

Mito didn't understand :" what." 

Kushina saw that Mito was confused and not playing dumb. Kushina spoke again :" is it truth. I solved the riddles. We're your gift a family. And only family is Uzumaki to you. So how many, how close of family are they to you. Where are they." 

Mito smiled and said :" slow down. I will answer it so you don't need to ask like I would run away. It is truth. "

Even though Kushina figured it out she still gasped. Mito continued :" there are two actually. Husband and wife. I don't know how close of cousins we are but I think that one of them is closer to you than me. The male one seems to have structure of body like royal but his hair isn't the right color." 

Kushina calmed down carefully listening to every single word :" are you sure she is related to me. "

Mito answered :" I don't know, but she claims to know you as a child. So let me continue from where I left. They are currently here in this village. Very close." 

Kushina gasped :" for how long where they actually here. Don't tell me from the first riddle" 

Mito nodded :" actually, around that time they came with Minato and team 7." 

Mito then laughed at expression of Kushina as she explained :" we honestly thought you would solve the riddles sooner and that was why I just stopped giving you them a month ago, but I guess you were busy with Minato celebrating and all that. Oh by the way I if I may ask. When is the wedding." 

Kushina blushed :" How did you know that we are planning on doing it. "

Mito laughed :" Kushina - San, your mouth are big so that whole village knows. You said it to Rin, who kept silent but you also said it to Yamanaka clan head wife and she is as much of gossip teller as you are. Rin then told me seeing that it didn't matter anymore.," 

Kushina spoke :" Well I was going to invite you anyway. So the wedding is going to be day after inguration. "

Mito chuckled :" you guys could just throw two days festival. "

Kushina spoke :" no the wedding will be private only important people could go in." 

Mito smirked :" I see. Then I would like to ask you if you want to meet Uzumaki couple. " Kushina nodded asking :" You would let me meet them. "

Mito nodded saying :" well we agreed that if you were the one to contact them first they would be free from investigation." 

Mito then grabbed Kushina's hand and started to walk towards her apartment. Kushina's heart raced faster the closer they were. Or she assumed they were. When Mito opened the familiar door and suddenly walked in not so familiar way. Opening another door. The yeel was heard :" Mito-Chan is that you. We were surprised to hear that you went on a mission." Kushina could tell from the tone of the voice that was a grown woman but the woman was facing the other way. The red hair was there and the next voice that came was more manly :" Mito - Chan, why are standing at the doors come in. "

The man then turned around and immediately froze. His expression looked cold but his eyes were different. They held emotions, he was clearly surprised and he was feeling the same as Kushina was. Sorry not to be able to meet with family sooner. The woman notice her husband sudden reaction and she turned around too only for her voice to break :"k-Kushina, Is that you." 

The few seconds passed as the trio looked at each other, Suzume finally continued :" You grew well. I am proud of you Kushina." 

Kushina mind finally caught on as she spoke :" it been long time Suzume - Chan" 

The atmosphere quickly become less awkward. Kushina hugged the two Uzumakis the hardest she could and they returned the hug. Mito didn't want to get involved, but Kushina looked at her and said :" join."Mito then hugged them. She wondered if that was what family did. It felt rather nice. If she would have children she would hug them every day and night. 

Suzume and Kushina started to talk about a lots of things. How Suzume met Tamura. Which was actually still in Uzushino. Apparently they fall in love with each other at first sight. And they wanted to get engaged when they were 10. But the families didn't agree telling them that they were too young and that the engagement would not be able to lift upon their will. So the two escaped on the next night. Few days prior to fall of Uzushino. They got married when they turned eighteen, which was 6 years ago. However they did not have chance to live normal life. And they were constantly on the run. Mito sensed the sad story so she had to break it. Mito spoke :"Kushina-san, won't you invite them

" 

Suzume had to ask :" to what." 

Before Kushina could answer Mito spoke :" Kushina is getting married next w3it will be a private event." 

Tamura spoke :" really, with that blond one. I must say the combination is perfect. I just wonder how you to met each other." Mito could feel how much of prankster was Tamura actually. She liked him a lot. He was super handsome and was something that nobody expected from him. His body built and his personality completely opposite of each other. 

Kushina blushed :" yes, we are. I am also inviting you to come." 

Seeing how Kushina wasn't going to talk about how they met Mito decided to step in. Mito began :" should I tell you guys how they met."

Kushina regain her control as she yelled :" You don't know about it.". 

Mito smirked :" I guess from your reaction and from your personality you hated him at first right." Kushina then nodded quickly saying them the story of Minato and her. Not leaving a single detail. Mito was happy with who this looked peaceful. Mito then suddenly realized :" ah shit I need to report to Hokage. "

Mito then looked at the closest root Anbu who appeared next to her in second and they shunshined to Hokage, who spoke :" it took you long." 

Mito smiled :" sorry, Kushina finally figured out and she wanted to meet them. "

Hokage nodded :" that is fine. Report." 


	123. Ch. 123

3.pov 

Mito took out the treaty paper. It was just peace treaty and not alliance document.. Hokage and Mito spoke for about half a hour and then were interrupted by Minato and Daimyo who had appeared to be present on inauguration. Which was supposed to take place day after tommorow. The process for it was complicated so Daimyo had to be here earlier. Mito bowed to Daimyo and excused herself. Mito then went to sleep..

Luckily for Mito she wasn't involved in organizing the inguration. Because every person she saw and was on that project, they looked tired. However Mito wasn't spared. She was helping Kushina with wedding preparations. Well Kushina was busy with inguration preparations too. So it was basically Kushina's friends and family who were preparing the wedding. Well Kushina planned everything and they just had to make sure everything would be there. Well since Tamura and Suzume were still on probation, they had their henges on and were following Mito around. When clan head wife's and friends of Kushina asked who were they. Mito answered :" they are my friends, don't worry about them." 

Well they weren't satisfied with that. But Mito could not tell them yet. Because that would be against law. And Minato would present them on his inguration day. 

Mito was surprised by how much things Kushina had planned. It was obvious to much for small party but it was so Kushina. 

Mito sighed :" this doesn't feel like Minato at all." 

Suzume spoke before any other person in the room :" Mito-Chan that is because. It is very important day to Kushina and Minato has his day earlier. They agreed to do it this way." 

Mito nodded :" I guess so. Well Minato loves this about Kushina, so it will be fine." 

After working really hard and finally being done with half of stuff. It was time for rest. It was noon and Mito received a message from Jiraiya, that he was going back and was close to village. The man wanted to surprise both Tsunade and Minato by coming to inguration. Mito chuckled :" I have to deal with this now." 

She sent a reply, but something nice for Tsunade. Maybe roses or her favorite flowers and see how it goes. 

Jiraiya finally got in Konoha in late afternoon it was getting closer to dusk but it was beautiful. He entered the house and saw Tsunade reading a document. The belly was big and beautiful. Tsunade then noticed how doors have closed and saw Jiraiya staring at her. The flowers in his hand were her favorite and the chocolate was too. Tsunade almost cried at the sight she come closer and hugged him. Jiraiya gasped for a second and said:" You will ruin the flowers." 

Tsunade chuckled :" and you ruined the atmosphere." Tsunade took the flowers and said :" You didn't say anything about returning early." 

Jiraiya nodded :" I had to come to inguration what kind of sensei would I be if I didn't. "

Tsunade nodded :" a bad one." 

The inguration day. Mito saw many people gather on main street. The crowd was big. She could notice how many shinobi who worked for this. Staying back and barely staying awake. She was tired too but not to that extent. After making half of hour. Third Hokage finally stepped up on roof of the Hokage tower and began :" I must say that while I ruled this place was at war and I am not sure that was best for anyone in this village. However I hope that next Hokage would enyoj and work for peace and better life of everyone in the village. I have grown too old to keep this position so I am letting a younger and stronger person to lead you forwards. "

And with that third took off his Hokage hat from his head. Minato then stepped on the roof and behind him was Daimyo. The Daimyo watched how third Hokage gave his hat to Minato and Minato spoke voves that Hokage usually did. And put the hat on and said :" dear citizens of Konoha we are entering new era, a peaceful era. The world is changing and so we are. I will lead you to better place. Creating alliances and not making enemies." 

Mito was surprised to see fireworks. The brightly yellow one was most used. Mito though it was beautiful. She was surprised when Daimyo and third then suddenly left the roof and Minato spoke again when fireworks calmed down :" the first allies I found I will present them today. They were on probation for a long time and we decided to make their joining our forces official now." 

Then a dou approached him from behind their body covered by black outfit and only thing that could be seen were their eyes. Minato nodded to them and they took out the outfit. The crowd gaspsed seeing two new red heads. Minato then introduced them to whole village :" they are Uzumaki Suzume and Tamura." 

The crowed gasped again hearing the thing they expected to hear. The people around Mito turned to see her reaction. However they were surprised with lack of it. And even Kushina didn't have any kind of reaction. The crowd concluded that they knew. 

Minato continued to speak about their struggles and how they lived and why they accepted the invitation to village. 

After the inguration was over. Minato was surprised to see Jiraiya however the man was little shocked to see two Uzumaki behind him. Of course Jiraiya didn't know about them because he was out of the village. He wanted to learn more about them. However he didn't have a chance. They were swept by the crowd soo quickly. 

Jiraiya then was surprised when he got a invitation for a wedding tommorow. Luckily he planned to stay few days. 

Mito and others then quickly returned back to work they had a lot of it finish. The done most of it but now they had two hands less. Kushina decided to help and it was easier seeing that she knew what exactly she wanted. Minato was sitting in his office now. Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade and third Hokage were there. Minato said :" I am sorry that I called for all of you. But since you are the foundation of our village right now I need you to stay by my side." 

Minato was worried about Orochimaru. The man wasn't close to him at all and was sometimes even cold to him. However he heard that he supported his nomination for Hokage. If that meant he was on his side it was good thing but he needed to be sure. 

Tsunade spoke first :" I am loyal to this new Konoha you will create Minato." 

Jiraiya smirked :" of course I will stay by your side." 

Third Hokage nodded :" of course." 

Orochimaru watched everyone answer :" honestly, if you asked me few months ago this same question I would refuse. However I will accept today, but it isn't for you but for someone who believes in you and in belive in her." 

Minato understood, Mito was the one who made him Hokage. She was behind this. She was involved in politics more than he thought she was. It was obvious that third didn't see this until now. Minato was happy that Mito was on his side even more now. However the thing that worried him a bit was that many shinobi would follow her without thinking. And Mito did not have any authority. She was still genin. And the village was still not sure what to do with all of the Root Anbu, they were good shinobi but they were more loyal to their savior than to Hokage. Minato wonder if they would open Root program again but change system. The only problem was who would lead them. But that was problem he would solve later. 

Minato then spoke :" that is good. I think that is time that Mito accepts promotion of rank. I think she is done hiding anyway." 

Orochimaru nodded :" we should make her a chunin for now, because we don't want to show how important she is." 

Jiraiya nodded :" that is correct, but we also should show that you are in good relationship with each other. We can't let someone to believe that something happend. It was unlucky that sensei didn't manage to stay on good terms with her. "

Hiruzen spoke :" that is correct but she seems to forgive me slowly. "

Finally they were done with preparation for the wedding. The wedding would be held close to the forest and everything around them looked rather natural. The atmosphere was lively and beautiful at same time. Mito was happy seeing that all of people here were having good time. Even Tamura and Suzume. Tamura was the only male here but he was a easy going person who made everything funny. Mito started to slowly feel out of place. She knew that this was beautiful thing but the problem she was facing was more important. She didn't know what would happen. She always acted confident because she knew what would happen and now when that privilege was gone she felt like her previous self. She didn't like that. Mito could feel empty again without a purpose. She decided to go on walk not wanting someone to notice her change of mood. 

Mito walked around the village for a bit however she didn't know what was she searching for, so she decided to go to Hokage mountain. She sat on Hashirama hair and looked beyond the horizon. She didn't want to think about anything. She just wanted to be here, alive and not be the person she was before. 

Mito then felt three familiar chakra signals. She mused what they wanted, so she asked :" do you need anything." 

Mito didn't look behind, because she wasn't sure if her real emotions would be shown on her face, so she decided to ask with calm voice instead. 

Genma was the first who spoke :" we saw you walk in village and we wanted to see if everything is all right." 

Mito answered :" yeah everything is fine." 

But the voice had betrayed her. It didn't sound like her. 

Kakashi then spoke :"is it really, it isn't every day that you find family." 

Mito froze for second, did they think she was not fine because that. Mito answered :" I knew about them, before either of you three. I met them when I was on mission with Shisui." 

Shisui looked confused as he asked :" You did, but you never once left our sight." 

Mito chuckled :" that was a clone, filled with a lot of my chakra." 

Shisui then said :" what is wrong then. "

Mito chuckled :" my past is tormenting me. I am trying not to think about it." 

Kakashi spoke :" why, you thought me that we should accept past, to think about the details. "

Mito nodded :" that is true, I did say that, but you see i don't think I can do that. I am not angry anymore at what happened. I learned to accept it but I am rather angry at weakling I was before. I feel like I am becoming that weakling again. It is not about power I obviously have, but rather the feelings inside of me. "

Genma put his hand on her left shoulder saying :" I don't think that you should feel like that. Not because you are powerful but because so many people see you as light and belive in you so the only thing you should do if believe in yourself too. "

Mito felt a tear down her face. She smiled that was what she was searching for. Mito then spoke :" thank you guys, for helping me. "

She wiped the tear and said :" do you want to play. "she turned around with wicked face. Before anyone could speak she threw herself at three boys. Hugging them. The trio returned the gesture and laughed asking :" what do you want to play. "

Mito smirked :" How about this, since tommorow is weeding of Kushina and Minato and I can bring my friends with me. Kakashi you will already be there why don't we act like couples." 

Genma asked rather confused :" What do you mean play couples. "

Mito smirked :" you can see this as a test too if you want. Usually when you're on wedding you bring your partner, but since I have you there running around me. Why don't I bring all of you as my partners." 

Kakashi smirked :" you want us to act lovely dovely. And make things more interesting on weeding day. "

Shisui spoke after listening :" I am in. "

Genma nodded his head :" sure. "

Kakashi :" Well I guess, I don't have anything better to do. "

Mito smirked :" Then come to pick me up at 8 a.m. And please dress up nicely. "

Mito then said bye and continued towards her house. Now wondering if it really was a good idea.

While the boys stayed to talk about rules such as no interrupting each other and more. 

Finally the wedding day had arrived. Every Uzumaki woman were excited on their own way. Kushina because she was finally getting married to love of her life. Suzume because she could see another Uzumaki wedding and her childhood friend at that. Mito was excited because Kushina was getting married and because she had a date, well there of them. And if she must say she got three most handsome men around her age running around her. 

Mito woke in six in the morning and started to do her make up and to wear her dress. She could feel Tsunade and Jiraiya up, they were probably getting ready too. Tenzo was still asleep but his suit was easy to wear. 

Mito's dress was princess like. The long dress which curved just like her body. And Mito had a jacket halfly on herself. Mito almost cursed when she was trying to wear it. She swear that when she bought the dress there was still a little space for her breast, but now there was barely any. She did but dress few months ago. But she didn't think they would grow at this rate. She noticed how her breast had started to grow after her second period and she was trying to accept it. Mito didn't like wearing bra and luckily when she trained she didn't have to wear it, just yet. However it seemed like she would need it soon. If she was before around a or b cup now she was definitely a b cup. 

Mito then suddenly felt all three chakra signals arrive at same time. Mito then took her purse and exited her house. While she was getting ready Tsunade had asked her if they were going to go together but Mito said she had someone who will wait for her. Mito then saw the trio. Shisui looked more cute than handsome. His hair was obviously trying not to be like usual. He probably tried to brush it. It looked rather cute. His outfit was in traditional Uchiha colors, but it seemed slightly large for him. Then next to him was Kakashi his hair didn't change at all and he was dressed in black suit, and his mask was the same color, he had a white tie on him too. He looked rather handsome as well. Genma on the other hand was in blue suit his face slightly uncomfortable and looking a little bit shy. His hair pulled down without bandanna. His face looked rather handsome like this. Mito then noticed that she was staring at them while they were staring at her. Mito smiled :" I see you really did dress up." 

The trio spoke at same time :" so did you." 

Mito then smiled and walked closer to them :" we should go, the wedding begins in half of hour." 

They then began their journey. The villegers were confused to see so many high ranking shinobi so dressed up. They wonder if some kind of celebration was happening. They soon started to whisper who was the best dressed. And then they suddenly stopped seeing Mito and unusual to see she was with three boys. Everyone else was walking in pairs. Mito looked elegant and beautiful. 

Finally when they reached the area where the wedding would be held. Mito knew they were the last ones to get here but that made their effect even better. 

Kushina was obviously nervous because Mito wasn't here yet and the wedding was about to start what was more Kakashi wasn't here either. Kushina wondered if those two would appear as a pair but they needed to show soon. All the rest of guests were already here. The wedding ceremony wasn't that difficult and Mito wasn't needed in it but Kushina wanted her blessing as a last Uzumaki princess. 

Kushina then heard few gasps from the back where entrance was. She turned around waiting to see who could it be. The fist thing she saw was brown hair and then wind picked up slightly and in direction of her. The hair then flew forward. There was brown hair, red hair, even white hair and something like Uchiha black hair. The next step relived the four people. Mito was in the middle and the boys were around her. Kushina chuckled it was such a flex to do this. Mito looked and her parents fabulous. Kushina laughed so hard that everyone heard even though nobody saw her. Because she wasn't supposed to enter the area yet. She was hidding behind a wall of decorations. Minato however was in the area waiting for everyone to gather so that ceremony could start. 

He couldn't but laugh along with Kushina. It was ridiculous. It was scene that would be remembered. Mikoto then realized why Shisui refused to go along with them she thought he didn't want to be seen as their adopted soon. But now she knew why. Fugaku seemed satisfied also. While itachi was surprised but didn't show it. Even Jiraiya and Tsunade could not contain their laughter. While Tamura and Suzume were confused by their laughter. They thought that this was some kind of joke or something but they couldn't laugh. They didn't get it. Luckily they were next to Jiraiya and Tsunade. They would probably explain what was so funny. 


	124. Ch. 124

3.pov 

The wedding ceremony started and everyone focused on Kushina entering. Her white wedding dress was fluffy looking and long. Kushina looked like a princess soon to be queen of village. Which she basically was. Everyone was amazed by how perfect the two looked. Minato was in blueish suit that sometimes seemed black. They were contrast to each other but it looked perfect. The wedding ritual was short but beautifully done. At the very end after exchanging vows and before Sealing the deal with the kiss. Mito stood up and came closer. This was planned. Mito then unsealed a crown from her storage. Mito made it herself when she learned that Kushina was getting married. Kushina didn't know about the crown. Mito said that she would put her blessings through her hands by petting her head. So Kushina didn't see crown because she and Minato were bowing already. Mito smiled as she put the crown down and then she did same to Minato. Mito said :" may you be blessed by spirits of water, wind and fire. May earth be kind to you and lighting merciful." 

Mito then stepped backwards and she bowed to them. 

Kushina only noticed that pressure on her head when Mito stepped back. Her hand reached up as she stood up. She firstly noticed the one on Minato thought. He seemed to super confused. His eyes were glassy. The crown had a simple symbol on it. A Uzumaki swirm. It was like Mito was accepting him as a Uzumaki. Kushina then felt similar thing on her crown. The crown were made from same material but they looked slightly different. Mito returned to her position. And smiled again and bowed to dou who were now staring at her with glassy eyes. 

The party started by sudden yell from Mito :" just kiss already." 

The crowd was laughing. As they saw Mito dieing from embarrassing herself. They knew immediately when she took out crown that wasn't planned by reaction of Yamanaka clan head wife. The woman's face lifted up extremely she wasn't satisfied by how boring the blessing was supposed to be. The kiss happened, and Mito looked at the others who were enjoying the view. 

Mito wondered if she could be in their position. She once dreamed to be wed and live happily with the person she loved. Then suddenly music started to play Kushina and Minato started their first dance. 

Soon others decided to join. Leaving only Mito and few others standing. Tsunade was one of them because she couldn't dance with this extra weight that well. Tamura and Suzume were dancing just next to Minato and Kushina. Mito then noticed a hand and Genma in front of her. Genma asked :" Is this young lady available for a dance." 

Mito nodded :" of course, I would not refuse such a gentleman."

Genma then took her to dance floor. Mito asked him :" if I may ask, why did you ask only now." 

Genma chuckled :" we were playing rock paper scissors, about who would dance with you first. And we mostly were tied. "

Mito laughed :" I see. "

Mito and Genma danced really well. They soon had almost all of attention on them. However song was over and Mito and Genma returned to their previous position. Mito was then asked by Kakashi for a dance :" My lady, would you like to dance." 

As bowed politely, Mito took his hand they headed to dance floor again. Mito noticed that Kakashi had a bit troubles with dancing so she smiled :" relax this is a lot like taijutsu. You just need to predict my moves and make sure we are balanced. "

Kakashi nodded and they began to dance beautifully. 

The last partner was Shisui who was a bit shy to ask after seeing others and how well they danced. However he gathered all of his courage as his hand was in front of Mito. Mito smiled and slowly took his hand saying :" is this young boy to shy to ask me about dance but too brave to give me his hand." 

Shisui blushed to extreme. Mito took him to dance floor and they danced a bit slower than Kakashi and Genma danced with her. Mito spoke :" I am a bit tired so a slow dance is best for me. "

Shisui understood that she made a excuse for his lack of dance skills. However he liked it. 

Mito finally sighed softly after dancing for almost 10 minutes. Genma quickly took her hand while Kakashi prepared a chair for her. Mito elegantly sat down. 

Meanwhile Tsunade and Jiraiya started to explain what was so funny to Tamura and Suzume. 

Tamura was surprised when he learned that all of those three were into Mito and had already confessed to her. And by doing this Mito actually didn't want to hurt any of them and it could be anaylized as a flex because she is a princess she can have anyone who she wants. Tamura then laughed :" I hope she doesn't know about traditional ways for Uzumaki princess." 

Tsunade looked confused :" and what ways are there." 

Tamura spoke :" Uzumaki princess ways are referred to who they are allowed to marry. So basically for continuing the lineage of Uzumaki royal family. They could had more than one husband. But usually they would end up with one. And yes even if husbands weren't Uzumaki they would be accepted. "

Jiraiya froze asking :" really, you are knowledgeable. "

Tamura nodded :" I am distant royal. Though our lineage stopped being royal with my grandmother. They lineage was not pure then. "

Tsunade asked :" so how does that work. When do you know you aren't royal." 

Suzume then spoke :" it is basically by the color of our hair. The darker and more colorful it is the closer to main family you are. So Tamura grandmother hair paled from royal family and they stopped being royal. "

Tenzo asked :" just like that. It seems like discrimination. "

Tamura :" yes it seemes, but in reality it isn't. The royals and main family weren't discriminating anyone. Everyone had same rights be royal or just Uzumaki or not being Uzumaki at all. Being royal was just a title. While most leaders of Uzushino were royal Uzumaki, there wasn't written in any law that nobody else wasn't allowed to rule. It just happened that most people were fine with long lasting leaders and royalty of Uzumaki had large lifespans. Some even lived to 110 years. But that was almost 200 years ago. "

Mito and the boys were having fun teasing all of the geust. They would get closer to each other and then remove rice from each other faces and more cliché things. Well everything was fine until Tenzo and Itachi were too lively and started to fight. Mito and Shisui intervened and Mito quickly took Tenzo and settled him in her arms and Shisui did same to Itachi. Now they were sitting down and Mito was trying to prevent Tenzo from throwing food at Itachi. Who seemed unimpressed. Mito chuckled and said :" it seems like Tenzo doesn't like your brother Shisui." 

Shisui took that as hint :" really I thought they were best friends. If you say that they aren't that good boys maybe they need to be punished." 

Mito nodded :" indeed a punishment is a good thing to do in situations like this. "

Tenzo paled as he spoke :" but we are best friends." 

Itachi nodded. 

Mito was surprised, well Itachi probably did think about Tenzo as a friend but Tenzo for sure didn't. But she had to make them get along better. So she said :" Then prove it. I don't want to hear about your fighting each other for a whole month. Because if you do, both of you will be in punishment. And I will ask your teachers about your behavior." they both nodded quickly and Mito let Tenzo down just as Shisui did. Mito watched them carefully. Itachi held out his arm and Tenzo slowly took it. They then started to run around holding hands. It was childish but they were children. 

Mito then continued to filrt with the boys. 

Rin and Obito danced together as they were partners for each other on this wedding. Rin wanted to speak with Obito now. She softly spoke :" I have been thinking about your confession. And I honestly think that you have matured a lot. I think that I like that about you. So I am finally ready to accept your feelings and possibly return them. However I wish to go slow." 

Obito brightly smiled as he nodded :" I am glad. I thought that you wouldn't ever date me. I am honestly too happy. "

Rin smiled and said :" however I want to keep it secret until we are fourteen because my parents said that I am not allowed to date until then." 

Mito noticed how happy Obito was. But she couldn't ask him what that was about. She was getting distracted by Kakashi and Genma. Shisui had to talk about something with Fugaku. It didn't seem serious. Mito finally got a chance to steal a achoolic drink. As she disguised it in a juice. Mito drank it quickly. Finally drinking after more than 4 years. It felt different than then it was relaxing for other reasons. 

Minato however then appeared next to her and lifted her from her sit by putting his hands under her armpits. Mito was surprised by sudden action. Well almost every one was. Kushina was running after Minato saying :" what did you say, who is prettiest here." 

Minato then shielded himself with Mito saying :" this beautiful creature." 

Mito was confused and looked directly in Kushina fuming eyes. She chuckled :" You do realize he is joking right, because if he wasn't he would be in jail for trying to marry me." 

Kushina blushed :" really, I guess I had a little too much to drink. "

Mito smirked :" Minato, you can stop touching me though, because now it isn't appropriate for you to touch other women than in front of your wife. "

Minato chuckled and he finally put her down. However before he could apologize Mito spoke to the three boys :" punish him for his sins. "

The trio started to kick him in his long legs while Mito calmly drank her tea. The other guests satrted to fall down from laughing to much. The scene was like children being scolded by their parents but where child had a role of parents and Minato was a troublesome child. 

After many drink later when sun was getting lower and lower the wedding party was finally over. Unfortunately for Mito she had a honor of bringing drunk Jiraiya back to house. She would not allow Tsunade to bear such heavy man all the way to home. Mito regretted the refusal of help from the boys and her tight dress. Mito heard Jiraiya say in his perverted voice :" Minato you lucky bastard." 

Mito realized that he was probably thinking about what the dou were doing right now. 

Well Jiraiya wasn't wrong the dou were doing what he thought they were. After finally leaving with Hiraishin and appearing in their house. Minato kissed Kushina again. This time the kiss wasn't for show. His tongue slipped in and dominated Kushina's tounge. He could feel how quickly he was getting erected. His hands landed on Kushina's hips and put her on a table. On the table was a bottle of wine which had fallen by sudden movement and broke staining the dress. Minato thought for a second that he was screwed. But Kushina spoke :" it doesn't matter I made a seal to clean it. Just continue." 

And with those words Minato started to kiss only exposed part of Kushina's body. Her neck. While one of his hand was on her hips other was slipping in her dress and coming closer to secret garden. Kushina moaned loudly felling chills. Her hand was trying to untie Minato's tie she was struggling because how well Minato kept touching her and kissing her. Finally she got rid of it. Minato then took it of stepping a little farther away. Kushina then came closer with her upper body and she bited him. His now exposed neck. Minato was taken by the sudden bite as he groaned. His hand accidently slipped further in dress finally a finger touched a dripping pusy. Kushina bite again this time harder and Minato startled pushed it more. Kushina then moaned louder. Minato took this chance too stick his tongue in her mouth again. Kushina then reached his belt with her hands. It was easily undone. She could feel how hard and hot his meat stick was. She just touched it slightly and she could feel how it twitched. Minato then huffed a bit. As his second hand reached under the dress taking of Kushina's underwear off. It was really wet. Because they kept touching each other during celebration. Minato couldn't take it any longer he let his pants hang and his underwear he didn't bother with removing them completely. He immediately started to pound her. Kushina started to moan extremely high. Saying :" not in wedding dress." 

Minato smirked as he said :" You made a seal to clean it. So it doesn't matter right." 

He forced himself into her with his full length and full speed. Kushina scream in blissful feeling. Kushina could feel her pussy tensing and how hot Minato stick was. The first release wasn't controlled. Minato however and Kushina didn't have enough. They finally started to remove each other clothes. Well mostly Minato's. When it was time for Kushina Minato had to uzip a zipper at her back. And the dress was pretty stick and hard to get rid of. When Kushina finally managed she was standing there with only her bra on. Minato took her hand and they headed out to bedroom. However before they reached it Minato picked her up and slammed her against the wall on stairs. Kushina chuckled :" what are you doing. I thought we would continue in bedroom." 

Minato licked his lips as he said :" decided that third round would be there." 

Kushina eyebrows went up as she felt Minato's stick enter her in this position. Jer legs were surrounding his figure and her hands were on his neck. Her head leaning on wall. Minato was kissing her neck and his hands were pushing and pulling her hips in unbelievably good rhythm. 

Kushina gasped when she felt second orgasm hit her. Minato chuckled :" already. I must be good at aiming." 

Kushina smiled looking down at him saying :" right. Maybe if you were moving faster I would have had it sooner." 

Minato looked at her and pounced her hips really quickly two times in row. Kushina yelped saying :" oh god, you will destroy me. Slow down. 

Minato smirked :" I knew you couldn't take it." 

Kushina then said :" I will show you who can't take it. Take me to bedroom. " Minato did so. Smirking usually they did it twice at most, but over time he learned a technique how to make Kushina want more than two rounds. 

Finally the dou were in bedroom. Kushina was put down on floor her legs were slightly shaking but she was still standing she pushed Minato on the bed and she removed her bra. Her c -cup breast were finally out. It made her feel a bit more of freedom. Minato saw them bounce a little. Kushina then jumped on the bed slowly did a squat right on his erected stick. A gasp escape his mouth as Kushina leaned forward Minato's face was in between her breast she knew how much he liked to play with them. And was slightly surprised when he did not take her bra himself. Minato the strated to squeeze really hard ass. Kushina was surprised because he used to squeeze her breast and not her ass. 

He started to suck her breast all around making hickeyes everywhere. His hand however didn't stop squeezing her ass for a second. And Minato's hips were lifted slightly he was moving faster than ever before and Kushina didn't think she could keep with him for long her pussy was getting full with all kinds of liquid. Minato looked for a second on her face. The face Kushina was making made him squeeze harder and move faster. Kushina yelled:"oh God Minato, right there." 

Kushina was lost in other world and Minato wanted to take her further. He started to suck her nipples and Kushina had lost all of her strength in legs. She could no longer squat and was completely on Minato's stick. Minato took his hand of her ass and took her hands in his behind her back. As he started to pound deeper and deeper. His salvia was leaking from her breast as he looked at scene. Kushina was going up and down in incredible speed. The noise was rather pleasant to him. Kushina would moan his name every few thrusts. 

Minato finally came in her for third time today he slowly took out his member out of her and started to stroke it few more time as he cummed on her again this time on her body. He was marking her. All of his fluids on her. He kissed know sleeping Kushina as his hands traced all over her body. Finally he started to play with her breast. Making her moan in her sleep. He tried pinching her then massaging her. When finally he had enough of playing with hands, seeing once again that his dick was hard tried his best to not awake Kushina while his dick was between her breasts. He cummed on her beautiful. And he quickly wiped it off. And he then went to take shower covering Kushina in sheet. 

When he returned Kushina was awake and waiting for him to ask :" when did I feel asleep." 

Minato chuckled :" not long ago." which was correct it was 30 minutes. Kushina smiled as she said :" I will belive in that. I need shower because I don't how but I have cum all over me." 


	125. Ch. 125

3.pov 

Mito woke up next morning. She was feeling alright. However she wasn't awake because it was her time to wake up but rather because an Anbu was near her house waiting for her. Mito wondered what this was about. Minato had to explain. She quickly dressed up and opened the door for Anbu it was raining and she was surprised that Anbu did not take cover. Mito said :" come in and shushin us out of here I don't Wana get wet." 

The Anbu then enetered the house feeling warmth. Mito let him dry a bit by asking :" do you know what Hokage wants."

The Anbu nodded :" it is something about your position in the village as I recall. "

Mito knew that this Anbu was previously a root Anbu so she wasn't surprised to hear him answer. They always talked to her, she wondered if it was because they thought of her as a savior. She didn't like that. 

Mito then took his hand and said :" I am ready." 

The shushin was quick and precise. They appeared in back Hokage's office in part where Anbu would hide. The tension by their sudden appearance quickly dissolved. 

Mito then enetered Hokage office on her own. She bowed seeing that both lord third and Hokage were here. Mito carefully asked :" You wished to talk with me." 

Minato nodded :" yes. There is a political disbalance in Konoha and we need you to sort it out." 

Mito was confused :" What political disbalance. I didn't notice, and how do you think I would solve it." 

Minato nodded :" it seems like you didn't notice. How Root Anbu are more loyal to you than us. "

Mito nodded :" I did notice that they favor me. But I didn't know it was to this extreme. So what do you want from me. "

Minato spoke :" I have been thinking that I would again open Root program, and over time you would come and lead this program. "

Mito nodded :" but I am too young now. "

Minato asnwerd :" age does not matter. The first thing that I will order you is. "

Mito lisent carefully. Minato continued :" to accept promotion to chunin rank, for now and later for jonin. "

Mito froze she understood. It was about time to promote her so she had to accept it. But she also had to move situation in her advantage. Mito nodded :" I understand, but I would like a favor in return. Because I am willing to sort this huge problem for you I should be rewarded too." 

Minato asked :" what is this favor you want to ask me about." 

Mito smirked :" I need to check something in Ame." 

Minato froze :" Ame isn't a friendly village, and it is under Jiraya's spy network so if you want to know or check something there ask him." 

Mito nodded :" I did but he didn't tell me. I need to check if the situation is similar to one in my prophecy. "

Minato sweated because if that was true, she may have trust issues with Jiraiya. Minato didn't have choice but to say :" fine with me. However it must be after your chunin promotion and you must be going with few root Anbu."

Mito nodded as she said :" thank you." Mito then bowed. And was ready to leave. However Minato stopped her saying :" there are two more matters that we need to deal right now. "

Mito nodded :" oh, I thought we were done. "

Minato spoke :" Well we need to start root program as soon as possible. Do you have any one who would lead them while you are getting ready to take that place. "

Mito pondered for a moment. She tilted her head cutetly on left side. There were many names that filled her mind so Mito decided to go with safe one. Mito spoke after a minute :" Orochimaru is a good candidate. His knowledge will be great help and there could be area for his new lab that he recently started to need." 

Mito lied about last one, she was the one who needed that lab for purpose of making Orochimaru immortal. She wondered if Minato and lord third would accept that. 

Minato and lord third looked at each other for few seconds. Wondering if the trust Orochimaru showed Mito was because Mito chose to believe in him first. Mito waited for the answer. 

Minato agreed by saying :" we will ask him about this." 

Mito nodded. And Minato continued :" this matter is not done yet. I would like of you that when you take charge of root Anbu program that you would be spending some time with me too. We would speak about politics in Konoha mostly. "

Mito nodded :" as long as it isn't dealing with paperwork because I will have my own to deal with. "

Minato smirked :" of course, I have heard your advice to how beat paperwork. "

Mito nodded :" just don't force yourself. "

Minato asked :" when we are on this subject how did you know this would work. 

Mito sighed :" while I was arranging the library of Hokage's tower I found a forbidden scroll that was just in plain sight I was a bit curious what it was about. And I read it. However I was only interested in shadow clone jutsu. I studied it for a whole hour and knew it's function so I made them myself and comfired that it work in the way I hoped it would. "

Lord Third gasped for the air for a second. But didn't speak a word. 

Minato then spoke:" Well let's move on last matter of today. "

Mito nodded mumbling :" finally, to think I was woken up because this. "

Minato began :" Well the last one was a clan matter especially, Uzumaki clan matter. Since now there are enough Uzumaki to have a clan name in village. "

Mito nodded :" I see, that is true. And what is the problem. "

Minato spoke :" Well since it was a matter i called for. We don't actually know who would like to be in this clan, or who would be clan head, nor inner clan laws. "

Mito nodded :" I understand, I will solve this. Possibly before my chunin promotion. "

Minato nodded :" then you have two weeks. We planned to do it on that Monday in two weeks. "

Mito nodded :" I see then I must start immediately. I will excuse myself for now." 

She left the office in and cursed she forgot a umbrella. Mito then decided to screw it as she run through the heaviest rain in her life. When she got home she was drenched in water and sweated to learn shushin. 

Mito then get herself dry and then went into a hot bath. She relaxed herself. Getting ready for busy time. 

After complitly relaxing and seeing how rain had calmed down to some deegre she took a umbrella and headed to Kushina she needed her signature on paperworks for clan establishment. And then they would go to Uzumaki couple where they would speak more about laws and other clan things. When she finally managed to get to Kushina's house she saw that doors were locked but she could feel a presence in house. It was light like sleeping shinobi. Mito saw a open window and got inside of house through there. She didn't want to wake up Kushina but seeing how the her breakfast was getting cold and how it was already 3 pm. She decided not to have mercy on Kushina. Mito stroked her few times and nothing happened and then she yelled :" wake up sleeping head." 

Kushina mumbled :" just five more minutes." 

Mito sighed softly as she spoke :" five more minutes and you will be dead." 

That seemed to wake her up. Like every shinobi Kushina had survival insticks. 

Mito then said :"okay now that you are go eat and be ready in 20 minutes we have work to do." 

Kushina mumbled :" what work, i just got married." 

Mito nodded :" I know I was there, ut it is very important kind of work. And I decided to take it upon myself to not tire you too much. So go eat. "

After waiting for twenty minutes. Mito decided not to waste energy and not to explain twice so she said :" we are going to visit Tamura and Suzume now. Because they are involved too. "

Kushina grabbed umbrella complaining how she planned to spent whole day in house and it was now ruined. She then grabbed the handle of doors and noticed that they were locked so she sweatly asked Mito :" How did you enter. "

Mito wasn't fazed by question as she said :" window." 

Kushina cursed her luck, Minato liked to open windows and Mito could enter because she knew the seals did not work on her. 

Mito then sighed :" You are right it is Minato's fault, this is kinda his idea. I think it is good one but I am sorry to wake you up." 

Finally reaching Uzumaki couple house. Mito knocked and then entered hearing come in. The dou were doing the seals from early morning and were almost done for today. Mito was so glad she found them. It would be her job to finish all of these seals. Well half of these seals would end up in Iwa and Kiri and rest would end on Konoha market. Well the income of Uzumaki clan was sure. Mito and Kushina helped them with seals and Mito started to talk while she was doing a seal. :" I was called by Minato this morning. He said that we should create a Uzumaki clan in Konoha. Since we have enough members and are respected." 

The three others nodded understanding. 

Mito continued :" Well I came for your signatures on the clan registration paper I have here. So the problem isn't that, but who will be the first clan head. I am sure you want me to be it. But by the laws of Konoha, the person should be at least jonin or 18 years old. And I am neither of those. So that leaves you guys. "

Tamura nodded :" I think that Kushina should lead us then. "

Mito nodded :" yes however if we put her there someone will think that we are seeking a privilege from Hokage. "

Kushina nodded :" that is possible, so it is either Tamura-san or Suzume - chan"

Tamura nodded :" I see, who would you like Mito - Chan." 

Mito answered without hesitantion :" I think that Tamura - San is the best choice, he is distant royal and male. The other smaller clans would not be as hard towards him as if Suzume lead the clan." 

Suzume nodded :" I agree with Mito - Chan. "

Tamura nodded :" then so be it. I will take this position. I believe this wasn't the only thing you wanted to speak. "

Mito nodded :" we need to create a inner laws of clan. I was hoping that it would be similar to those in Uzushino, but I don't know much of them." 

Tamura nodded :" I will deal with that with your help. Do we have a time limit for this. "

Mito nodded :" yes two weeks from today because I will become a chunin day after. "

Tamura nodded :" I see, congrats on promotion. I believe you are already a jonin but it isn't my thing to meddle in Konoha affairs. "

Kushina nodded :" we she would be if she didn't refure all of promotions before. "

Tamura nodded and said :" anyways I think thag we have enough time to do this. Should we add Minato as a honorable member. "

Mito nodded :" of course. In the laws there should be a law that says that marrying in Uzumaki clan means to be honorable member if I remember correctly form Hagoromo's lectures. "

Tamura nodded :" yes"

Mito then quietly lisent to everything Tamura knew about Uzumaki clan laws. It was a lot to take in. Well there were a lot of unusual laws that somehow perfectly described every Uzumaki. Mito and Tamura then spoke about laws while leaving Suzume and Kushina doing the seals. After finally running out of laws Tamura remembered Mito and Tamura went to Konoha library to see if they had anything related. There were few books about Uzushino however they didn't find much information about laws. Mito spoke :" we should go on a trip to Uzushino." 

Tamura froze asking :" would we found there what we are looking for." 

Mito nodded :" I was there 2 years ago, the library is intacted and can recognize Uzumaki blood. So we wouldn't have any problems with searching for it. However it will be troublesome to go there and back in two weeks of time. "

Tamura nodded :" yes, but if we manage to prepare everything here in two days we have a chance. "

Mito nodded :" I have to ask a permission from Minato to leave village and for you too. He will probably send a team with us too. "

Tamura nodded and then stood up saying :" should we speed run this. "

Both of them knew they would regret this but they did not have a choice. 

Luckily the rain had stopped. Mito and Tamura headed to Hokage's tower where most of documents were supposed to be filled. It took them over 3 hours to get everything they need to have. It was bunch of half empty papers that need to be filled properly. Mito cursed this would take long time and it was already almost dark. Mito didn't want to waste much time so since she was already in Hokage's tower she may as well ask Hokage about the trip to Uzushino. 

Minato was looking out of his window his first day as Hokage wasn't as busy as he expected. He heard a knock on his door, but he wasn't expecting anyone. He reflexively said :" come in." 

He saw in windows two red heads enter office and he turned around asking :" Mito-Chan did you need me." 

Mito nodded :" there is slight problem about Uzumaki clan laws and next clan head of Uzumaki clan has a request." 

Minato was following and nodded gesturing to continue. 

Tamura spoke :" we miss few certain and traditional laws of Uzumaki, we wish to have them written so we ask for your permission to go to fallen Uzushino. "

Minato froze for a second, thinking, he then spoke:" are you sure you will find them there, maybe they are in Konoha. "

Mito shake her head :" we check in Konoha library but there weren't here. And I know that Uzushino library is pretty much intact I was there last." 

Minato looked spectical about trip he spoke :" You won't have anything against more people than you two. "

Mito nodded :" that is only more advantageous to us, both Konoha and Uzumaki clan. We will bring back everything that is valuable. Because Uzushino library is one possible to enter by Uzumaki." 

Minato nodded. Asking :" when did you plan to leave. "

Tamura spoke :" in two days in the morning. "

Minato though more :" I can send a group of Root Anbu with you or a group of high ranking jonin. "

Mito answered :" it is up to you, we will be fine with anyone." 

Minato then took a notice of all the paperwork i their hands asking them :" are you going to speed run them. "

Mito though he was mocking her so she put few documents that were related to honorable Uzumaki clan members on his desk saying :" You should fill this up. And then when you are done give it to Kushina." 

Minato gulped there was his big mouth. 

Mito then looked through the window asking :" is your face going on the stone soon." 

Minato nodded :" I was visited few months ago and the worker started to work on it two months ago. It will take at least 4 more months to be able see anything that resembles me. And it will be finnished in year time. "

Mito then said to Minato :" when I get back to Konoha, I want to learn shushin. "

Minato asked :" why"

Mito answered :" I didn't like getting wet going to home this morning." 

Minato cought :" sometimes I just don't understand how simple you can be." 

Mito smirked :" I am Uzumaki, we are simple about the complicated things and complicated on most simple things." 

Tamura nodded :" that is correct. We are bunch of weirdos. "

Mito and Tamura then bowed as they left the office. 

Mito, Tamura, Suzume and Kushina, spent the whole next day filling the papers. After finally getting everything done it was time for sleep. And the next day came quicker that they thought it would. Tamura and Mito headed to the gates where a group of four shinobi were waiting for them. Two of them were Root Anbu and two were high ranking jonin one was Aburame, and the other and Hyuga. Mito didn't recognize either of them, well she could guess that Hyuga was probably one of twins Hizashi or Hiashi. Mito waited for them to interduce. 

The Hyuga one spoke first :" I am Hyuga Hizashi." 

Mito nodded, waiting for Abrume to speak. 

He only said:" Aburame Shikuro." 

Mito nodded, but she knew she didn't know this one. The root Anbu only said names of their masks. Mito understood many of them didn't know their true names. Tamura then introduced himself to the group followed by Mito. 

The journey began without much delays. Mito noted how nostalgic look on Tamura face was getting noticeable. She wondered if she would feel like that about her hometown. She did have some fond memories of it. But that was long gone and there weren't any chances of her going back. That made her more nostalgic than she thought it would. Mito could feel those stares. It was obvious Hizashi was looking at her, watching, analyzing. She could feel all of the bugs around her have chakra signal. Mito tried her hardest not to seem afraid of being watched. It was so long ago when she felt this watched. She had forgotten about it. Mito tried to calm her spreeding thoughts. She managed only when she heard Isobus calm voice saying that everything is fine. 


	126. Ch. 126

3.pov 

The journey was uneventful. Hyuga and Aburame were just as quiet as the two root Anbu. Mito almost had a feeling that she was traveling with root Anbu squad. Tamura and Mito talked about Tamura's childhood spent in Uzushino. Sometimes the stories were funny sometimes they were sad. However Mito liked to hear each and every one of them. They arrived to Uzushino shore after 5 days. One day was traveling on the water and hopping from one island to another.. 

After a extra half of day walk to Uzushino village. Mito froze. She could feel something strange. The something she felt in two occasions. She froze what was Black Zetsu doing here. She halted the movement of whole group and said nothing. She expanded her sensory range. And breathed in relief. Black Zetsu wasn't there. But he was been recantly. Mito wondered what was he doing here. What did he exactly need from here. Could it be that he was searching for Nagato but he know that Nagato was in Ame. So that possibility quickly vanished from her thoughts. Mito then nodded to group that everything was OK. She knew she couldn't get to what he was doing here so she went to finish what they came here for. 

From what Mito could feel. Black Zetsu was here days ago and his chakra only could be felt because this place is graveyard without living person that actually visits so that is the reason why the chakra lingers here longer. It is similar too how atomic bombs work. The chakra is radical partials in this case, and because this place was a battlefield and now every chakra signature leaves a mark especially if it is as big as black Zetsu.

Mito and Tamura lead others to library. Tamura was slightly surprised how Mito didn't forget where it was. She was here just once. Then they entered the library slowly because the stairs were rusty. Mito could see the Kiri Ninja body still there, well his bones and clothes or some of it. Mito looked at Konoha shinobi saying :" that is what happens when non - Uzumaki tries to enter." 

The library the lites up and text appeared in front of Uzumaki dou. In front of Mito it was :" welcome back, princess of Uzushino. You may enter the library." Mito then bit her tumb and spread her blood to every Konoha shinobi. The Hyuga was slightly disgusted, but Abrume was surprised when Mito knew exactly where his bugs weren't. In front of Tamura was a text saying :" the fallen Uzumaki royal, it is been long time since you last visit. Please enjoy your stay here." 

However when Mito and group entered, Mito got one extra text, which nobody else saw, saying :" Uzumaki princess, I must ask if you visited few days ago. " Mito wondered if library was controlled by AI. Uzumaki were very advanced so it wasn't impossible to believe. Mito shake her head :" no, but do you know what they took if they were here." 

The text appeared again :" they didn't took anything however it seems like they copied something. I don't know what, because that thing just used a jutsu on that book and a same book appeared in his hand. He came with your blood. "

Mito nodded :" it is probably black Zetsu, an enemy of mine. Please don't let him enter again. But I doubt he will come again. "

The text appeared again :" You are planning to take everything from here. Then take me with you too. "

Mito froze only asking :" how can I do that. "

The text appeared again :" in the middle there is a cube which is my heart. It is colored black and pink." 

Mito smirked :" a perfect colors. But how did you know that we are going to take everything from here." 

The text was :" there is this feeling that I get when I saw your eyes. "

Mito smirked :" are you knowledgeable about everything in here. "

Text answered :" over the years I had no visitors so I had a lot of time to read it all. "

Mito froze :" do you have a physical form. "

Text answered :" I used to, however my battery is very low so I can't really use the form, I can only listen and text everyone here."

Mito asked :" Is there a way to change your battery. "

Text appeared again :" there is a way, but I don't know where to find it. You will see once you see my heart. "

Mito nodded, and she headed to middle of library, she was there once but she didn't think that cube was so important because it was so dusty. 

Tamura and others were already in the search for books they needed the most. They never noticed Mito just standing still and whispering to something and receiving constant text. The Konoha shinobi were slightly freaked when the text appeared in the beginning but since neither Uzumaki reacted badly the understood that it was probably normal thing. 

Mito found the heart easily. Or what AI referred as a heart. The cube was rather small and it was colored in half of pink and half of black. It reminded Mito of something important from her previous life. It was surprising because it was almost the same. Mito carefully cleaned the dust and then felt a few bumps on the cube. It was half full. Mito carefully touched it again and the looked at it carefully. The battery which was halfly dead. Well there were supposed to be two batteries which were supposed to appear as I crown, one part was missing. Mito asked what happened to it and text answered by :" it exploded on the day of invasion because it was connected to seals surrounding the village. The attack was too strong that half of my battery died. Luckily I was programed to work on only one." 

Mito smiled saying :" I can create a battery like this." as a excellent student and previous worker in battery company. She was never proud of that job but she had to do it to survive. Mito knew exactly what she was to do. However she could not do it here. Mito then took the cube in her arms and said :" but not here, when we got to Konoha. So until then I will need your help to find the most important things and then I will seal you in storage for the journey. By the way do you have name." 

The text appeared :" Lisa, my name was Lisa when I was created. "

Mito smiled :" such a beautiful name. "

However Mito was thinking about something else. Was it possible that this all wasn't a coincidence. The simbols and the name it was always present in her previous life. They were something that gave her confidence and hope, so Mito hoped that this was a sign for her to keep her hopes high. 

Well now the search was easier for Mito. She found so many books that she didn't even know she needed. There were few books connected to her reason for coming here. However there were more connected to fuinjutsu and various research of Uzumaki clan. Then there were some secret jutsu and other things. Mito wondered how so much stuff was left here. Lisa texted her :" That is because, I created a barrier that prevented many shinobi from coming in. Only those who didn't have Uzumaki blood on their hands or body could enter." 

Mito nodded :" effective i see. So they could enter the enternce but they couldn't enter the library because they lacked the Uzumaki blood. "

Lisa texted again :" but they still stolen many things from village. The whole village was filled with books and important things of Uzumaki clan and Uzushino. "

Mito nodded as she searched for anything that could be worthy. She stopped seeing a sword. It wasn't long but it was beautiful. The sword had a diamond on it. And the text appeared as Mito was to touch it. :" this sword is yours, however you need to spread your blood on it. That way it won't hurt you." 

Mito asked :" Is mine because it belongs to main Uzumaki family." 

Lisa texted :" that is right, however in last three generations no Uzumaki from main branch was worthy to touch it. "

That did not stop Mito from bitting her finger once again. The sword shined a little. And Mito picked it up. It was heavier that it looked. However it almost fits Mito perfectly. Of Mito grew few centimetars more it would be. The text appeared saying :" You are now its wilder. However I don't think you can use it to its fullest just yet." 

Mito nodded :" I know. I already have a decent sword, I need to train with it to learn what it can do. But it is a nice sword I would like to use." 

Tamura and group of four people then came to Mito their hands filled with books. Mito nodded as she left both the cube and the sword on the table where the sword was previously. Mito then sealed the books in her storage seal, which was getting filled extremely fast. Luckily Mito had 20 of them. Mito the looked at them asking them :" what is it. Your faces say that I am not doing anything." 

Tamura nodded :" because we didn't see you do anything." 

Mito smirked :" but that isn't correct. I have found more books than any of you, just look to right I took every book from there." 

Tamura asked :" Did you read anything, or did you just took everything." 

Mito looked confused :" no that section was about history of Uzumaki clan, and next one was secret just and fuinjutsu books. "

Tamura facepalmed:" You know how to comunicate with Lisa." 

Mito nodded :" wait you don't. "

Tamura sheepishly nodded :" I wasn't often in the library. I was busy training. "

Mito nodded :" no wonder you look like that. "

Mito then finally dictated where someone should go. The whole library was empty by the next morning. The only things left were artifacts. That Mito was slightly afraid to touch after hearing stories from Tamura. However then Tamura took them without hesitantion and Mito blushed angry shouting at him :" I can't believe I believed you." 

Mito and the group decided to sleep in library before they go. It was easy to fall asleep, because the silence outside was still and nothing could make a sound. It was slightly creepy but still fine. They then began their journey back. Mito was surprised to seal all of her storage seal being full. She could feel how they slowly were eating her chakra. They weren't taking to much, but she could feel constant drain all the time. They would take 1 percent of her chakra every hour and Mito could recover 10 percent with three meals and 4 percent by sleeping for 6 hours. So she was basically losing 10 percent everyday. The lucky thing was that the journey lasted for five days. So when they finally reached the Konoha, Mito still had enough energy to not go to hospital, she was on 35 percent of her chakra, the constant running also spent some of her chakra. Tamura and Mito immediately headed to Minato to report. They have managed to return two days before the expected date. 

Minato was satisfied to see them return early. He asked if they found anything worthy. Mito chuckled :" we actually took everything form the library. And we decided to put those things in Uzumaki library we will open in few months."

Minato asked :" and why would you need such library." 

Mito answered :" Uzumaki clan will take it role as Masters of seals and we are ready to teach anyone who wants. "

Minato nodded :" I see. Then do you need this building to be built soon. "

Mito shake her head :" no the priority for now is establishing the Uzumaki clan. I am sorry but I and Tamura really need to focus on making the laws in next to days. Once we are done I will speak with you about the details. "

Minato nodded understanding. 

The first thing that Mito and Tamura did was unseal some books from storage seal Mito filled first. The laws were easy to make however the time they needed to study them and then to decide if they should go along with them. It took them two days with few breaks. Mito almost was at point of chakra exhaustion. Isobu was filling her when she was close to it. Mito the finally placed all the context of Uzushino library in Senju library. She asked Tsunade about this and Tsunade agreed. This wasn't long term solution. Just until the created their own one. Mito put a extra seal on it so nobody but she could enter the library. Tsunade already had all the books she needed in the house. And she didn't enter Senju library in long time. 

Mito finally could relax when she felt the burden lessen. 

After creating the inner laws, everything was ready and they handed over the whole paperwork to Hokage. This would go to council debate anyway, but it was fine until, Minato said :" oh, yes I forgot to tell you, the debate is today, will you be able come. Tamura and Mito were slightly taken of gourd but Mito agreed, because she saw this as a win situation the sooner they became a clan the better for them.

After few hours every Uzumaki was in shadows waiting for their case. Until now it was most about who would be next clan head and when they would take place in this place. Mito wasn't surprised by any of them. It was all the same like in anime. Only Hyuga was the one who didn't speak about their next clan head. That wasn't weird, the man was still young and he seemed rather vital. 

Finally at the very end Minato spoke :" Well, the last matter we have this time is establishing a clan." 

The council froze, they didn't have a slightest idea about this. Neither did Aburame nor Hyuga. Because nobody was allowed to speak about the last mission. It was weird to both clan heads and civilan council that this is matter here. It was different when it was about the Senju clan, but there is a procces how to become a clan, and it usually didn't involve council approval. 

So Minato continued :" the four Uzumaki had given their request to become a clan." 

The civilan council raged saying :" I against it, their are members we can't trust yet." 

Minato looked a bit shocked, the civilan council was rather quiet for last 7 months so it was a bit surprising. However Minato spoke harshly to them :" do you not believe my words when I said that they were clear. The investigation lasted for 5 months and nothing that could be dangerous to kon2was found." 

The civilan member froze :" I apologize Hokage, however we must not rush into this." 

Hokage nodded:" that is why I didn't just sing this document but instead I put this in debate. "

The Nara clan head then spoke :" if I may ask Hokage, did you ask of someone to represent them here, it would be best if they said their side of the story. "

Hokage nodded :" that is right, Tamura - San you may come. "

Tamura then stood up and carefully took place in the middle of the room he bowed to everyone in the room. Slightly less to civilian council. He then spoke :" I was chosen as next head of Uzumaki clan if we are to establish the clan. "

To say that council was surprised, they expected that Mito or Kushina would have been chosen. Tamura continued :" we request that you approve of this matter, as a apology for the Uzushino fall. "

The clans were surprised by sudden bluntness, and wondered if this man was similar to Mito. Tamura then spoke :" we have met with every single of requirements to become a clan. We have even plans to upgrade the villages security. "

The Nara clan head nodded :" and what would those be." 

Tamura answered :" their are two plans, first would be to make a seal strong enough to protect the whole Konoha and the other would be too teach everyone that wants our seals."

Civilian member then asked :" and you would do that if we don't make you a clan." 

Minato knew that this wasn't going in the way he wanted it. But Tamura didn't seem to be troubled at least he spoke :" that is correct, but that isn't because we are selfish or are trying to pressure you, but the reason is that the seal we plan to create can only be used by a direct royal of Uzumaki clan and Uzumaki clan head. The seal does not react to me because I am not officially a clan head. "

Minato asked :" Is that really true, I heard that some of Uzumaki seals have a conditions to be used but to this extreme. "

Mito then appeared by Tamura's side as he called for her. Mito then took out scroll and there were two little boxes by the end, the text said the conditions for using the seal. And Mito channeled some of her chakra and one tick line appeared in the box. However the text also appeared next to it. Saying Uzumaki clan isn't established in any of village, so this seal can't be activated. 

The civilan council was a bit surprised but still they argued that didn't prove anything. Mito spoke :" indeed, but this is just a small part of things we can give to village. We have in plan to create a shop of Uzumaki seals and Uzumaki library where we would teach anyone seals. Think of it like this Konoha will grow to beul unstoppable. We are only doing this to feel like we are home here there isn't any ulterior motive there. "

Minato nodded :" I agree with you Mito, however you know that if we create a Uzumaki clan there will be problems for us from outside. "

Mito smirked :" from which country. I don't they would all break their treaties at same time, and every single village had witnessed Konoha's power. "

Mito said that to get the civilan council on her side. They should belive that Konoha was stronger than any of the villages. Which wasn't correct. Ame and Kumo were still threat to them. Especially Ame. 


	127. Ch. 127

3.pov 

Hokage nodded, clearly satisfied how Mito answered his question. 

The meting was at the point where they would vote. The Uzumaki clan was established by majority. Some of civilian council members still voted against it but they were over numbered. The meting was over, and Uzumaki clan went to have a party. They even invited Minato but he had some work still to do. Well the party would last until morning so he had plenty time go join. 

The next morning Mito woke up in Kushina's and Minato's home. She then got hit with realizition, they didn't pick the location for their supposed headquarters and library. Mito had enough money to buy most of land but where should they chose to build was the question. But Mito didn't have much time to think. Today was the day when she would officially become a chunin. She will promoted for her efforts in invasion and investigation. Well it didn't matter why she would be promowhen nobody would see it just few clan heads and higher ranking shinobi. 

Mito sighed softly as she finally stepped her foot in Hokage's office. Minato smiled brightly at her a chunin vest already on the table waiting for her. Mito the stepped forward and took it she looked at Minato and she nodded saying :" You have waited for this moment for the longest time, huh." 

Minato smiled :" Well I honestly think you deserve it, you are probably in top 10 of strongest shinobi in village." 

Mito looked baffled for minute and the she chuckled :" I guess I tried to hard. "

Minato then nodded and spoke :" we have something to talk about alone, "

Mito nodded :" I keep my promises "

Minato replied :" so do I. "

Mito smirked as she sat down :" Then shall I tell what I felt in Uzushino, when we arrived. "

Minato nodded :" go ahead," 

Mito spoke :" I felt that black Zetsu was there few days before us, but I don't know what he was doing there," 

Minato asked :" You didn't have a prophecy about this. "

Mito nodded :" no, I think that some things have changed, but they still mostly resulte in same thing happening "

Minato nodded :" is that why you wish to go to Ame, to prove your theory. "

Mito nodded :" but there is also someone I wish to save from dark path. If possible "

Minato nodded :" of that is what you really want, then you can go in few days, I will personally pick best root Anbu to accompany you. "

Mito nodded :" if I may ask, how do you plan to make root program active again. "

Minato smirked :" that is already done, the council approved it last week. "

Mito was surprised :" How did you manage it. "

Minato explained :" Well it was easy, because they still believe that Danzo was a good man, and I said that we found a good fit for their leader and that program proved to be strength of Konoha for years. "Mito nodded :" so Orochimaru accepted and is currently in root headquarters. "

Minato nodded :" do you need him. "

Mito nodded :" I need to speak with him and possibly make him borrow few things. "

Minato nodded :" You can go. But I don't do anything reckless.,," 

Mito chuckled :" I am not Kushina. "

She then exited the office and put the chunin vest on and headed to Root headquarters, the ones in village,. 

The villagers recanted positively to her new outfit. Mito did plan to celebrate with many of her friends tonight. But she had a work to do right now. 

Orochimaru was surprised when he was asked to lead Root Anbu, and that Minato chose him because Mito said so. He had a tons of things to do since most of things written were illegal and the program now needed to be legal and well good. He didn't assigned much mission. But he made a serious effort in training this new force. And after realizing how much of space for lab did he have here he asked few members to bring everything he had in his lab here. Well since he would spend most of his time here anyway. 

Week after getting this position he knew what most of shinobi here needed. And he would provide them that. He learned that Mito would take over these forces once she was old enough. So he did his best. 

Orochimaru was surprised when Mito suddenly visited him, she was wearing her usual outfit but the chunin vest stood out to much not to notice it. 

Mito bowed and spoke :" Orochimaru - sama, it's been a while." 

Orochimaru chuckled :"only a couple of weeks, but I see you got promoted." 

Mito nodded :"I did, but I am not here because of that, I am here because of two things." 

Orochimaru nodded :" and what are those.," 

Mito smirked :" one is about the promise we made half of year ago and one is request." 

Orochimaru tried his best to stay collect and calm. Mito continued :" Well shall we sit for few minutes, I will talk about our promise first." 

Both of them sat and in next few seconds a Anbu appeared and was holding two cups of team. Mito could feel that this female was rather social for root Anbu. Mito then noticed how Orochimaru carefully watched every move of this woman as if analyzing her. 

Mito asked :" they seem more open did you start with therapy for them." 

Orochimaru nodded :" yes, I don't think they can go on mission if they are emotionally unstable." 

Mito nodded :" I agree. However back to topic. I have found perfect body samples for immortality jutsu. "

Orochimaru asked :" You did, but I feel like there is something wrong if you are here and not saying that we should take a experiment. "

Mito nodded :" You need to be related to the body. "

Orochimaru asked :" so that is problem. "

Mito shake her head :" not really, if you inject my blood it will be fine after few doses. However I still need to do research and this body I am speaking about needs to be carefully kept. "

Orochimaru nodded :" You are worried that I was going to be mad about the time. But we never promised on certain time. "

Mito nodded :" then do you have a liquid that makes body stay frozen. "

Orochimaru looked at her as he said :" You know that isn't the name of that liquid but, I do have it. "

Mito smirked :" great take me to it. "

Before Orochimaru could say a word Mito drank all of her tea and stood up. 

Finally after 10 minutes of walk there were the liquid and capsules Mito then took out 5 bodies out of her storage. She sliced the four in two and put them in 9 capsules. Orochimaru looked at every single one of them in wonder, he didn't understand what Mito did. Mito then spoke :" the jutsu for immortality isn't connected to body but rather the soul, however you still need to be in sync with body. This thing Is Senju cells, or Hashirama cells, well closest would be Tenzo but without personalty. It can reganarate itself to some extent. I cut them in different to see how long it should take them to reganarate. We need only one for now. After 5 to 10 years you will need to change bodies. And I estimate that they need 2 na d half years to reganarate. "

Orochimaru asked :" You plan to make me massive amount of bodies so I can have certain future. "

Mito nodded :" yes but there could be something I don't know yet, and I need to some time to find out. "

Orochimaru nodded as they returned to their previous spot. He waited for few minutes for Mito to speak again. 

Mito then finally spoke :" oh I almost forgot, the request. "

Orochimaru smiled :" what do you need. "

Mito then spoke about what materials she needed and she asked if Orochimaru had any of them. Orochimaru answered :" I have all of them, but I don't know what you need them for." 

Mito answered :" I need to create a supply of energy with it. "

Orochimaru nodded :" a battery, you chose good materials." 

Mito nodded :" of course, I made many in my life. But I don't have materials and I really need to make it. I will pay for it. "

After finally getting materials and heading home Mito sta down and started to create the battery. It wasn't difficult to make battery but to shape it in half of crown it was lot harder. Mito was halfway done when she heard a knock on her doors. She was so focused on her task that she didn't notice Hayate at front of her house. And it was already dark. Mito stepped out and was immediately hugged by Hayate as he spoke :" congratulations, little sister on becoming a chunin." 

Mito smiled brightly and she said :" sorry I wanted to celebrate with you guys but I focused to hard on something an did not notice the time." 

Hayate nodded :" that is fine we figured, so I went to get you, we made a reservation. "

Mito smiled :" I see. That is good." 

Hayate then stopped hugging her and kneeled turning around saying :" hop on this is one time chance. "

Mito took it. She was happy to have a place to fit it now. 

All of her friends celebrated with her. Saying that she deserved it and how proud they were. Mito chuckled :" You guys are too much." 

Well the party was spent talking about many things. Like Uzumaki clan establishing and trainings. Mito the said that she would take a mission soon out of village. The teams were a bit surprised asking her did you just returned form one. She nodded saying this one was more of spy type than anything. 

Mito was surprised when a cake appeared on the table. She could feel that something was off with it so she asked :" who ordered this one." 

Hayate answered confused :" Obito and Shisui did." 

Mito smirked as she then moved cake towards them and slightly touched it. The cake blowed in their face Mito smirked :" boys you need to learn many things." 

And that was how the party turned to food fight. And later on the reason they were thrown out of restaurant. Mito and group then ended in Mitos apartment. Oy was close and Uzumaki couple allowed them to be noisy. Well because they had seals which prevented sounds coming in or exiting the room. Mito could not but think why they asked for such seal. She imagine the scene and flushed red. 

The group played some games and then fell asleep after some time.. Mito was onc again in middle of three boys. But this time she was not just holding hands with them, no their hands were all over her. 

Luckily when they woke up. They had moved their hands without realizing where they had put them. Mito after saying goodbye to her friends went to speak with Tamura and Suzume about the headquarters of clan. Suzume accept to search for appropriate place. Mito smiled and then nodded saying she had some things to do. 

Mito then had a breakfast with Tsunade, Shizune and Tenzo. It was filled with happy conversations. 

After breakfast Tenzo went to academy and Tsunade and Shizune to work. Tsunade was still stubborn about not taking a leave of absence. 

Mito then continued her work on the battery. And finally after 4 more hours of work she managed to do it. She painted it pink then so that two batteries matched. She then took out Lisa and put second battery in. 

The image of Uzumaki child popped. The child looked few years younger than Mito. Lisa spoke :" wow you did it." 

The voice was of a child too. Mito was kinda surprised but she was glad. The dou the talked about a lots of things. Mito then took the sword and she swinged it few times. She could feel connection with the sword. Then suddenly Lisa asked :" do you feel connected with the sword." 

Mito nodded :" How could you tell." 

Lisa tilted her head and said :" your expression." 

Mito then felt a like the sword was trying to communicate with her. So she let it take control. Mito was surprised when the sword took some of her chakra by force. However before she could do anything lisa spoke :" it seems like she is finally awake. "

Mito was confused when suddenly sword started to vibrate and then suddenly stopped. The sword glowed up brightly. And Mito felt someone enter her mindscape. Not a person but a voice. Saying :" hello there, princess Mito, I am the sword in your hand, it would be my honor to be called by my name when you use me." 

Mito asked :" what is your name." 

It answered :" Jisoo." 

Mito froze, this might be another coincidence. Mito said :" gladly i Will call your name Jisoo in times of trouble. "

Mito then found two more things she took for herself. One was a special kunai which was indestructible and could be thrown and controlled by just thinking about it. Well at least that was what Lisa and scroll she found next to it said. On the kunai there was a name ingraved. Jennie. 

Mito sighed softly this wasn't coincidence. She hoped it was a good thing. And finally she found a necklace seal called Rosé. It was used to storage many things but mostly high vibration attacks. It also could be used to change your voice. Mito decided to keep them always by her side. 

Days later after testing every single ability of the new things she found she was ready to go to mission to Ame. 

Mito was surprised by how many root Anbu were on the streets today. She did not know why. Mito headed to say her byes to people she cared the most about and then to Hokage to see who would follow her. Well she was stopped on the way by trio of Tenzo, Itachi and Hana. It was surpsing how well Tenzo behaved these few days. Mito asked :" Did you need me for something, aren't you supposed to be in academy" 

Tenzo spoke first :" we wanted to say our byes too." 

Mito chuckled :" You know I was on the way there right now since academy is next to Hokage tower. So tell me were you skipping the academy." 

Itachi answered :" no we all passed the the assignment so they let us go." 

Mito nodded :" then I need to speak with your teacher, he shouldn't let go. What if you didn't find me and I didn't found you. "

Mito then headed to academy and called for their sensei just for second. The man obviously wasn't prepared to be scolded by a child. 

Later Mito finally got to Minato who just said :" You were late so they are already waiting for you at the gates. "

Bowed as said :" Well see you when I return." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you will get what i am going with the names of artifacts. If you do please leave a comment. And if you don't also you can ask me in the comments.


	128. Chapter 128

3.pov 

When Mito finally arrived to gates there were four root Anbu waiting for her. Mito softly greated them and was surprised when they returned it. Well they were acting more normal than last time she saw these 4. She didn't know their names but the chakra signals was familiar. Mito was surprised how when she asked how Orochimaru was leading them, or what did they think of Orochimaru. They answered :" Orochimaru - sama, is doing a great job preparing us for your leadership." 

Mito froze but then smiled :" are you really that hopeful to serve under me." 

The Anbu four answered :" of course, you were the one to kill Danzo, we learned to hate him over time, however we didn't have anywhere to run to or hide. We were his slaves. "

Mito smirked as she asked :" Then you also don't believe that emotions are weakness." 

The root members answered :" we don't know, we were thought that they were, but having not experienced them makes us feel empty and hollow. "

Mito nodded and spoke :" that is right i wouldn't let of the pain and hatred ever. Those feelings made me who I am today, but withouth them I would feel stuck in endless cycle of nothing. "

Mito and root Anbu traveled to border with Rain county for two days. And when they got to border it was night so they decided to wait until morning to move in. Mito could feel that some kind of barrier was around the area she supposed that Ame was. The whole area was covered with so much chakra that she didn't know where it belonged and any normal sensor would stay away from that place however Mito know that wouldn't help her. 

Mito created 10 clones and ordered them to watch, and just in case every few hours one of them would join them. 

The sleep was light. Mito was awaken by sound of birds. And she slowly stood up, only to feel the wetness of ground. Did it rain yesterday, how didn't she noticed. 

Mito and the Root Anbu continued their journey. 

Mito was surprised surprised to see so much of wasteland. She knew that almost all of people in rain county lived in Ame however she didn't expect it to be this empty. Finally they found a smaller village and all of them hid their Konoha headbands, even chunin jackets were dealt with henge jutsu. Mito entered a inn. She knew that this place had to be connected to Akatskui. There is no way that someone who worked for Hanzo would be here. Mito order a glass of milk and a juices for her friends she said. The henge were just for their uniforms the Anbu now appeared to be same age as Mito and Mito had hidden her hair color. 

The inn owner seemed to be nice. 

Mito then sighed softly saying :" if only we were able to find them." 

The root on her left caught her hands selas and nodded :" it seems like it was a waste of time searching for them." 

Mito nodded and mumbled :" we were ready to join them, but this sucks." 

The inn owner spoke :" I haven't seen you around here, and I am sorry but I kinda overhead your conversation. Maybe I can help you. I know a lot of things around here. "

Mito decided to play role of naive child :" really then do you know where to find… "

Suddenly a hand appeared on her face from root on her right. He spoke:" You can't just trust anyone here. "

It was such good idea to talk about this before just in case. Well most talks on this journey was Mito and root Anbu created cover stories and improving their acting depending on situations. 

Mito the softly spoke :" but miss wouldn't tell anyone right. "

Miss nodded her head and spoke :" we can speak inside of one of rooms if you want." 

The root Anbu on Mitos right now nodded and said :" that is fine." 

Finally when they were alone with the woman Mito asked :" we are interested in Akatskui group, do you know someone that is there. "

Miss froze for a second and then spoke :" I know where one of them is right now. However how can I be sure that you aren't working for Hanzo. " 

Mito nodded :" because I am a cousin to one of the leaders of Akatskui. And I haven't seen Hanzo in my life, because I am not from this country, I and my clansman are looking for our long lost cousin and are hoping to be in his service. "

The woman then suddenly made a handful of handseals and suddenly next to her appeared a doors. The woman spoke :" behind this doors is a document where their base is. Only the ones I approve of can get in. "

Mito nodded :" thank you for trusting us. "

Mito then enetered the passage and whispered to Root :"don't worry about me, just stay here. I don't feel any presence here and we don't know if she really is our friend." 

Finally Mito reached inside and saw many maps. Each made of paper that quickly dissappears. Mito could see a lot of things written and only few of those stuck in her head. The directions were in ridlle, however luckily for Mito she didn't need them. Just by feeling the dissappearing chakra of Konan's paper she could pinpoint her chakra. It was lucky because Konan wasn't in Ame right now so she could easily feel her. 

Mito exited the passage and said :" we should move." 

Root Anbu followed Mito for half of day. They didn't know where they were headed but seeing how confident Mito was they didn't question it. The night arrived earlier than Mito expected, they camped the night again. Mito spoke about the chakra she felt and that that was what she was possibly searching for. Konan's chakra was few more hours away but wasn't moving. Mito decided to move early in the morning and possibly catch them before noon. She now could feel more than one chakra signal with Konan. The Uzumaki signal wasn't there, but it could be good enough if she spoke to Konan alone. 

The next morning the group move a lot faster as they ate what Mitos clones hunted while they were sleeping. It took them few hours to reach Konan's group. However they were discovered before they made their appearance. 

Konan was first to spoke :" show yourself." 

Mito sighed and whispered to Root Anbu saying :" use henge and stay here i Will get down myself. Our mission isn't to scare them." 

And just like that Mito jumped down. In front of Konan. Konan was a bit surprised to see young child jump of trees so high. In Ame there wasn't academy to teach you that. And Mito seemed to be 10 in her face. Mito landed gracefully and bowed to whole group :" I am sorry if I disturbed you." 

Konan spoke again :" tell those guys to come down as well." 

Mito was a bit surprised, she gestured them to come out as she asked :" Are you by any chance a sensor." 

Konan didn't answer the question and looked at Mito asking :" who are you and what do you want." 

Mito answered :" I want to help you. Who i am doesn't matter to you. " 

Konan laughed :" it does." 

Mito nodded :" I see, I am Uzumaki Mito, but that information doesn't mean anything to you." 

Konan nodded :" that is true. "

Mito smirked :" I am not here to fight with Akatskui, but I would speak with one of founding members."

Konan was a bit taken aback how this girl knew what they were and about them as trio. 

Mito spoke again :" I see, Jiraiya really did not say anything about me to you, and he didn't want to say anything to me about you. "

Konan was yet again surprised with this girl in front of her. She didn't let it show though. She wondered how this girl knew Jiraiya and why he didn't speak about her if they were close

Mito seeing that she wasn't getting a response leaned on the tree next to her :" Konan - San, I know you are one of three founders, I wish to send a message through you to other two, since I am not allowed to get in Ame. Tell them not to believe Hanzo." 

Konan was surprised again and asked :" just who are you. How do you know so much. "

Mito answered :" an unfortunate soul who sees future. "

Mito then looked at her right as she felt a sudden rise of chakra. 

In next three minutes Mito and her company were completely surrounded by Akatskui. Mito wonder why she didn't feel them sooner. But then she noticed how their clothes were wet and wet with same chakra around Ame. What was more the group that arrived seemed freshly out of battle. Nagato and Yahiko were there. Mito panicked because they seemed to be hostile. Nagato was the first to speak :" do you think that your henges are good. Stop hiding you Hanzos dogs." 

Well shit now the henges costed them this. Mito nodded. And then spoke :" we aren't here to fight. We aren't Hanzos people. "

Konan spoke :" I don't think that we can trust them they are too knowledgeable. They even knew about three of us." 

Mito cursed and then smiled :" it seems like you aren't as peaceful of group as you claim to be. "

Nagato was then one who spoke next :" is it wrong to eliminate the enemy that attacked us first. "

Mito nodded :" but you don't have proof that we attacked you. We aren't even from here" 

However that didn't stop the attack that came to them. Mito cursed and she had only two thoughts in her mind make sure none of her teammates die and that actually nobody dies. Mito then unleashed all of her and Isobus ki, that gathered over years, even though Isobu was timid he could be scary. The amount of ki froze everyone even the Nagato and Yahiko. Mito was the only one that was able to move she spoke :" as I said I didn't come here to fight you. If I did you would already be dead. I might regret not killing you but that is for later. I came to deliver a prophecy to you but it seems that you aren't interested in hearing it." 

Mito then turned around and touched the Root Anbu unfrozing them and she ordered :" lets go back. I don't care what happens anymore. If they are smart they will listen to my words. "

Mito mumbled the last part :" it seems like Jiraiya knew something like this would happen so he didn't tell me anything about them.," 

When they left. Akatskui finally could move and Nagato could feel something weird that said to follow this girl. His eyes were fixed on the direction she left. 

Nagato said :" Konan, Yahiko I want to follow that girl and this time listen to what she actually wants to say." 

Yahiko was surprised by sudden words of usually most calm friend. Nagato was usually composed because if his feelings were out of control his powers were too. 

Yahiko nodded and he said :" You guys head out to headquarters and Konan, I and Nagato will try to speak to this girl." 

They asked :" Are crazy she can kill all of you." 

Konan answered :" she said that she could kill all of us so it is better if she kills someone it kills less people, but seeing how she had chance to kill all of us and did not is good enough for me. "

Mito could feel that they were followed by three chakra signatures, she wondered for a second why. So she decided to stop saying to roots :" be ready to attack, but don't do it, I think they just want to talk. "

After waiting for few more minutes the trio finally appeared. Mito looked at them unimpressed as she asked :" why follow us." 

Nagato was the one who spoke :" it felt like a right thing to do. "

Mito smirked and nodded :" You shouldn't be following your feelings with those eyes Nagato, didn't Jiraiya teach you that." 

Nagato froze his eyes were hidden by his hair and there was no possible way this girl knew about them Jiraiya said that he didn't spoke about them to anyone. Mito smirked again :" Nagato, do you not know how you got those eyes. It wasn't just a coincidence. There aren't yours at all." 

Nagato froze he always wondered why did he have them. 

Mito smirked :" seeing that you are willing to listen i will tell you what you need to know. Your eyes Nagato were give to you on your birth by very powerful man called Uchiha Madara. He chose you because of your genetics. Like any Uzumaki your chakra reserves are larger than normal and only you could weild those eyes. "

Konan asked :" didn't you say that you were Uzumaki too. "

Mito nodded :" I am, I suppose that we are cousins. That is way I am delivering this message even though Jiraiya lied to me. You guys are his precious students and I can't let anything happen to you guys because you are the force that can change many things. I just got the whole world under control and now you are making troubles. "

Nagato asked :" You said that I was Uzumaki and that you are too. You are saying that Uzumaki clan lived somewhere. So could you tell me more about it. "

Mito looked a bit sad :" there isn't much of Uzumaki clan to tell you about. We were slaughtered and only survivors. I personally know 3 others Uzumaki and now you. However I am not here because of family reunion. I am here to warn you. Don't let Hanzo trap you by asking you to treaty. It will end blodly. "

Konan asked :" Did you see that in vision. "

Mito nodded :" I did. However I don't know what exactly happens. "

Root Anbu knew how to keep secrets and wouldn't let anything slip their lips especially if it is about Mito.

Yahiko was the one who spoke :" why don't you come to our headquarters, just stay for few days. "

Mito looked a bit surprised by the offer. She didn't have a deadline to return and she didn't know if something would happen here. Mito thought about it for few seconds. Root Anbu then said :" we will accept your offer. "

Mito was surprised by the sudden response. She asked :" Did you just act politely and sociably accepting. Did you give yourself I check." 

The Anbu nodded. Mito couldn't belive as she nodded :" it seems it has been decided that we will accept your offer." 

Nagato and Konan then whispered to each other but Yahiko was still smiling brightly at them. Mito said :" um, hello, i Don't mean to be rude but shouldn't we just go to headquarters." 


	129. 129

3.pov 

Mito arrived at headquarters were every member of Akatskui was, there were more people that those she just frightened to death. They all stood when they noticed arrival of so many people. Mito was walking completely relaxed and she glanced to those shinobi she faced earlier. Mito smirked towards them just to see their reaction. Mito finally was asked if she wanted a seat. She gratefully took it. Everyone expected that those four around her would sit down but they didn't move a inch. Mito spoke :" You can sit, but don't have to." the four man didn't move. Mito didn't minded she knew they were protecting her. She then spoke :" Yahikio - San, I must admit I was surprised when you invented me to stay for few days. But I accepted only to see if anything happens and if possible to speak with my cousin." 

Yahikio nodded :" of course." 

One of the anbus stared at Yahikio as he sat close to Mito. 

Nagato was the one who asked :" You said that our clan was slaughtered, do you know why. "

Mito nodded :" yes, the answer is pretty simple, the world feared us. And decided that we weren't needed. Our clan had its own village and was even considered to be as strong as five great nations. We were known for our seals, for our secret kenkai genkai and our large chakra reserves.,"

Nagato spoke :" if they were so strong how were they defeated. "

Mito smiled softly :" they were fighting, Kiri, kumo and Iwa at same time, so they didn't have a chance. Their seal did not last. "

Mito smiled and she asked :" do you know if you have any specific ability that doesn't involve your eyes. "

Nagato shook his head. Mito understood. 

She then looked at root Anbu who whispered something to her. She shake her head. 

Mito talked more about Uzumaki clan with Nagato while others lisent to her too.

Mito didn't mind it. She then sighed softly and turned to left :" You guys need to sit down. That is an order." Nagato wonder why they listened to her but one Anbu stayed up and said :" princess we are in dangerous place we can't just be sitting down." 

Mito looked at him a bit harshly and said :" You are getting a yellow card. So just sit down. "

The Anbu immediately sat down. However the change in atmosphere happened. Nagato spoke :" You are a princess. "

Mito nodded :" I am granddaughter of the last Uzumaki clan head. I would say that by your hair color you are also a royal of Uzumaki clan. However I don't know how high of royal you would be." 

Mito then explained how one was royal of Uzumaki clan. 

Mito spent whole day talking with Nagato and the whole Akatskui group. She wondered what would happen if they listened to her advice and don't come to trap. Mito wondered if actually anything would happen. Because if she remembered correctly at this point in time nothing was supposed to happen. It was possibly still early. She wondered if she came to early. Mito decided to give message seal to Nagato and she said :" use it only in case of emergency. I will get your message and come to you as soon as possible." Mito decided to leave tommorow at early hours. She would be two days here and she was sure that it was still early for that to happen. She actually didn't even know of it happened in Naruto before Naruto birth or after. Now that she wondered. 

.. 

When it was finally time for Mito to leave she could feel a bit sad because she just met Nagato and they didn't have much time to spend whit each other. She hoped she would meet with him again in future. 

After getting deep into rain country and then heading straight to Konoha border Mito felt many chakra signals waiting for her there. She knew immediately that they were in trouble. But the didn't have anywhere to run. Mito then said to Root Anbu :" we will have to fight so get ready. I will make a escape route you just try to stay alive." 

Mito was afraid because she could feel that toxic chakra. The one she heard from Tsunade. It was Hanzo. Mito knew she would survive if they fought but she did not want to risk others. She then gathered biju chakra. Once they were still invisible and then the whole group rushed towards where the whole army was. Hanzo was the first one to notice them. He knew that some foreign Ninja had entered the countries borders. He was in control of chakra sensoring rain that was in his office. 

Mito sighed as she prepared herself. 

Mito flashed next to so many people. They only saw a red figure as she sliced everyone that was in her way. She created a pathway while 4 memebers of her team did not allow anyone to come close to her. Mito could feel that her plan was going extremely well, just as she planned. However Hanzo was getting near and it seemed like he wanted to kill her. Mito spoke :" run, while you can, i Will come as soon as possible. Wait for me at meeting point." 

Just as she spoke that a large gust of wind hited her but she didn't move much. The wind didn't harm root at all because Mito took it all in. 

Hanzo appeared right next to her and tried to attack her. Mito didn't doge the kick. She blocked it with her hand. Which made Hanzo scream in pain. That gave enough time for Anbu to get past all of shinobi forces. Mito threw Hanzo back and she made few seals she learned from Isobu. This would take a lot of her chakra but it was worth it. She used one of Isobus jutsu, the one where he creates a Mist which makes you face your worse nightmares and fears. Mito knew it didn't work on Hanzo his stupid mask was on. 

Mito jumped towards border. It was long way from here but it would but her some time. Hanzo was cursing his people but seeing how useless they were he hunted her alone. Mito wondered if she could kill this man right here and now. But just as that crossed her mind a large salamander appeared called Ibuse. Mito knew that she had to kill that thing first and she knew that she needed to fight Hanzo at same time.

Hanzo took out a kusarigama and attacked Mito without hesitantion. Mito jumped backwards as she unsealed the sword Genma had gave her. She blocked the blow. She knew that Hanzo was buying time for his summon to attack. Mito did not let it happen. She chanaled water chakra through her sword and attacked Hanzo with water. However the man dissappeared quickly. Mito immediately attacked the huge salamander. However before she could reach it. Hanzo appeared on top of it. 

Mito cursed. She only had one thing to do. She gathered more chakra in her sword and then shout out a large stream of water towards Hanzo. Who dodged but Mito suddenly changed the direction where the water was going. She managed to hit salamander and it dissappeared. Mito jumped backwards as she run towards the border. Hanzo was still following her. The man was impressed by her ability to defend herself. Mito cursed her luck. 

She just happened to run at Jiraiya at this time. Of all of time. And it seemed like he knew what was happening. Mito ignored him as she ran past him. Hanzo was surprised to see someone he once speared. The man who thought those three founders of Akatskui. Jiraiya spoke :" Hanzo - sama, please refrain from getting in land of fire or you will get killed by my hands." 

Hanzo smirked :" is that so, you want me to spare the young miss. I must say she is strong but she wasn't willing to fight against me to death." 

Mito then stood next to Jiraiya as she said :" I actually spared your life. I can't kill you. That isn't my job." 

Jiraiya asked her :" why are you on that for."

Mito answered :" because he is poison "

Jiraiya nodded :" fair enough. "

He then spoke to Hanzo :" we are leaving now. Do not follow us." 

Hanzo didn't like how girl got away so easily. 

Mito knew she was screwed by look on Jiraya's face as he asked :" why did you go there. "

Mito answered :" because you lied to me. "

Jiraiya spoke :" I did, when. "

Mito didn't answer as she get next to Root Anbu, she said to him :" thank you for helping me, but I could do it by myself." 

Jiraiya asked again :" when did I lie to you. "

Mito answered pissed :" when I asked if anything I needed to know was in ame. You said no." 

Jiraiya nodded :" because there isn't." 

Mito smirked :" a Uzumaki, a rinnengan nothing that rings a bell to you." 

Mito then said :" we are going back i am sure you are busy."

Jiraiya said :" we will talk next time we see each other. "

Mito nodded :" of course you have lot of explanation to do." 

Mito and Anbu then continued their way to Konoha. It took them a 2 days more and they finally arrived. Mito arrived at Hokage office first knowing that Jiraiya had reported to Minato. She knew that it was bad that she had to fight Hanzo but she didn't have a choice. 

When Minato asked why did she do it she answered :" I didn't have options, they were blocking our way out and were ready to fight us. What is more i made sure that no attacks could harm me." 

Minato nodded :" that is good, but you were on mission to see if prophecy would happen or not.". 

Mito nodded :" that is true. And I came to conclusions that it could still happen, because it seems like I am a bit early. "

Minato nodded but he asked :" You fought with Jiraiya. "

Mito nodded :" that is true, I previously asked him if needed to know anything and he lied by saying no. "

Minato shake his head :" Did he really lie. He could be trying to protect you. ". Mito shake her head :" unfortunately no, I knew about its existence even when I asked him about it but he said that it didn't existed. "

Mito left the office happier than she enetered. Minato had said that he was glas she was well and to go to hospital just in case. Mito nodded happily. The following days were uneventful for Mito she was constantly working at hospital and would help Tamura with clan stuff. She also bought a place for building house and library. Now they just need to wait for few months for it to be completed. 

Next few months Mito was basically working in hospital and in Uzumaki clan reading all of the books she brought with her. It was going fast because she used clones. Mito started to use over 40 clones but any more would exhaust her immediately. 25 of them would read all day and rest 15 would learn some jutsu. 

Tsunade was in her eight month of pregnancy. The only times she would go out and take a walk were when Mito and Shizune were next to her. Tsunade liked to watch Mito train the summoning. Mito did managed to summon some slugs but still she needed to summon the high ranking ones. Tsunade knew that it was harder for Mito because of her contact with toads. So slugs have many tasks for her to prove worthy of having two contracts. 

Mito was counting days carefully. She didn't actually knew for what but she was counting them. Mito was recently promoted in hospital. She wasn't a novice med- nin. Which means that she didn't need to be constantly under someones tutorials. She basically could heal on her own. She was consider to be good enough of Med-nin to heal most complex injuries. Well when she did use her special chakra. Her usual chakra was bit lacking but over times it would get better. 

Mito was one day walking in hospital one of her task was at nursery room. Mito was slowly walking and noting every child's vitals. She didn't notice anything wrong. Well she suddenly stopped and froze. The girl she was checking vitas was called Tenten, so that means that time was going as she knew. Tenten was the oldest. The month was March and it was middle of it which meant that tenten was even that old. After Tenten it was turn for Neji and then Rock Lee in this year. Mito nodded the time was running fast now. Mito only wonder if she had done enough. 

Almost whole month later Jiraiya had returned for birth of his child. Tsunade was ready to give birth any day. Tsunade knew that she was expecting twins but she didn't say a word to Jiraiya. She sented him pictures of ultrasound but it wasn't like he knew how to read those. She prepared both of rooms for children. Well she said to Jiraiya that she didn't know if child would be male or female so she had to but so many things. 

Jiraiya and Mito didn't talk much. Mito had spoken with him the first day he returned, and she explained that she knew of some situation from prophecy and that it hurt her when he didn't be honest with her. 

Days later Tsunade gave birth on 1 of July. She had a boy and a girl. They were called Haruko and Chieko. Just like Tsunade and Jiraiya had agreed. Jiraiya had fallen unconscious when he realized that after first baby second was coming out. And days later Tsunade teased him by saying the same story to every guest she had in her hospital room. Few days after twins, exactly 2 days Neji was born. Mito accidently bumped in on Hizashi. She apologized and said her congratulations for a healthy boy he had. 

Mito sighed softly as she realized that even from now she had to wait for long period of time. 

Soon Lee was born and Mito nodded that was first team filled. Mito then after Lee's birth stopped working at hospital, she moved in main house of Uzumaki clan which was built recently. It was almost the end of this year, which means that it was less than a year for Naruto to be born. 


	130. Ch. 130

3.pov 

Few days before the end of the year. Mito was called in Hokage's office. Mito wondered what would they talk about. 

Minato was patiently waiting for her as she slowly enetered the office. 

Mito bowed and said :" You called for me, Hokage - sama." 

Minato nodded :" yes, there are few things I need to talk with you." he gestured her to sit down. A tea was already waiting for her. 

Mito didn't hesitate she was rather curious why did he call for her. 

Minato began when Mito sat :" recently, there was a suggestion in clan council. It was about jonin candidates. "

Mito nodded :" I believe that this happens two times a year. At summer and at winter. But what does that have with me." 

Minato explained :" You were one of candidates, most of clan heads voted for you to have a chance. "

Mito nodded :" I see, I can't refuse this, because it is a test sent by clans and Hokage. "

Minato nodded :" that is correct, so I am informing you that the test will start in 10 days. "

Mito nodded :" then what is the next thing you wanted to talk about." 

Minato spoke :" when you become a jonin, you will take Orochimarus position in root Anbu program. I assuming you are ready. "

Mito nodded :" I am, however what did you really want to talk about." 

Minato inhealed deaply and spoke :" the prophecy. It getting closer." 

Mito nodded :" yes it is, but I don't think it is so worrisome. "

Minato nodded :" as Hokage I wish to know what you plan to do with saviors. "

Mito froze for second :" I will train them to be able to defeat black Zetsu, however only when they are older and have basic skills of Ninja. I don't want to be their sensei. I will be busy with managing root. "

Minato nodded:" so you will just appear in their life suddenly." 

Mito shake her head :" no, I will always be close to them, but I need to find a way to invoke their ability first."

Minato asked :" You can't tell me their family members right now. "

Mito shook her head :" there is no need. "

Minato nodded :" then did you see any knew prophecy recently. "

Mito shoke her head :" no, the ones I know are birth of Konoha new strength, but I don't have to do anything to change it. "

Minato nodded. 

Mito sighed softly :" Minato is something troubling you." 

Minato nodded :" I am sorry, but I think I am relaying on you too much and I am troubled because you are arguing with Jiraiya, he keeps begging and bugging me to talk to you about that." 

Mito nodded :" I see you don't need to worry about me. And I will eventually forgive Jiraiya, when he sincerely apologies. "

Minato nodded. Mito then stood up and said :" I have something to take care of. Tsunade wants me to watch over Chieko and Haruko." 

Minato nodded :" You may leave, but I am expecting you to come to dinner today. "

Mito nodded :" Well it is a dinner Uzumaki clan was invited." 

Mito went to senju conpamd and spent time playing with two kids. She played with toys that made different noises and then when she noticed that they were tired she went down stairs to make them food. Wee actually just to warm it up. Mito carefully made it so nothing was off from instructions. She was done with the food which was really hot. And she left it to cool down. After a hour the food was almost acceptable temperature, and Mito could hear them cry. She took two bottles with her and opened the room. She checked if any baby pooped herself. Unfortunately for Mito it seemed like both did. Mito carefully removed diapers from both of them and carefully cleaned their butts. Mito then carefully changed their diapers and was done with that. She gave bottles to babies and they slowly sucked on them. While Mito went to throw diapers and wash her hands several times just in case. After getting back she noticed that babies didn't drink much of food and actually tossed it to side. Mito wondered what was wrong. They were obviously hungry but didn't eat. Mito then tried another method. She took Chieko in her arms and then slowly feed her with bottle. She would step quickly here and there. Haruko was the next when Chieko ate her share. 

Mito felt a bit tired because she would run up there every half of hour, because babies would cry. The liked to touch, but they didn't like to touch each other. Mito was saved when Tsunade finally returned from her check up in hospital. Mito rushed towards her as she said :" tell me there aren't like this everyday." 

Tsunade asked :" How where they did they cry a lot." 

Mito nodded :" not only did they cry a lot but they cried without a reason. I swear I don't think I will have children." 

Tsunade snorted :" but you did such a good job taking care of them. "

Mito then left to her house. Well now Uzumaki clan headquarters. Tamura was waiting for her at the table, and pregnant Suzume was cooking a tea. Suzume was four months in, it was surprising when Mito learned. But now she was fine she didn't know when exactly Karin was to be born and she assumed she would be older than Sasuke. Mito said :" I am home." 

Tamura nodded :" welcome home." 

Mito nodded :" are you done with calculating our income and outcome." 

Tamura nodded :" yeah we are in plus in this month too. It seems like we can buy anything we want." 

Mito smirked :" but there is no need. We will just fund some research. "

Tamura nodded :" we should do that when we find something interesting. "

Suzume brought the tea as she sat down :" You two need to stop working so much, today is the day when we got to relax a bit by going to the dinner at Hokage's home. "

Mito nodded :" that is correct and I need to find a good fit for it. "

Suzume nodded :" now that is the spirit. I will help you since I already found clothes for me and Tamura. "

Mito nodded :" that would help a lot. "

Suzume then spoke :" Well since your closet is small and doesn't have many fancy things and I have bought a ton of stuff. Some of them can fit you for sure since I made it for you. "

Mito blushed as she said :" thank you." 

Mito was surprised to see a dress. It was red and it had revealed left shoulder, there right side on the shoulder was a huge rose, and the dress was just above her knees. Mito looked like a doll in it. She noticed the few gold parts on rose. She then realized that Suzume had given her some of accessories that goes along with this. A golden necklace which went right under her Rosé seal necklace which had pattern of roses. Then there were golden rings and gold earrings. Mitos eyes were the only thing that stood out because they were in complete oposite color to her outfit. But it didn't seem to be bad. 

Mito, Tamura and Suzume appeared to dinner at last moments before it began. Today there were many guest from each clan, celebrating the end of year even though it still hadn't happened. Among the people here were Orochimaru, Anko, team 7, Choza his family and hi team, Uchiha clan head couple, Itachi and Shisui. And many more important representatives of clans. The party stopped when everyone saw Mito and Suzume and Tamura enter. They looked fantastic. They combined their outfits so that it seemed like they were real family. Kushina rushed to great them as fast as she saw them. She bent down to kiss Mito on her check first and complimented her for looking gorgeous. She then asked Suzume how she was doing and then if Tamura had a lot of work to do. 

Mito sat down on sit that was meant for her. It was rather far away from all of her friends but she had a lot of people talking to her. Genma was the first one to come closer but before he could say anything to her. Choza came out of nowhere and grabbed him and took him back at his previous position. Mito didn't know what was going on. This was weird. She then looked closer the seat was a bit different to the rest. It was more fancy and it stood out. Well there were to seats like that just bigger just next to her. Minato and Kushina sat on it when dinner had started. Mito asked queitly :" what is this. This chair I don't understand." 

Kushina looked at her and smiled as she spoke :" You are princess of course you will get to have fancy chair and to sit next to king and queen." 

Mito laughed :" oh, I get it, but then are all of the other adults playing along and they don't allow anyone to come and talk to me. They just ask me random questions about seals and some problems. "

Kushina smirked :" that is pretty much it. "

Mito nodded, it was a shame that Tsunade and Tenzo did not come. 

Mito started eating and it was delicious. Especially ramen which she did not have in last year. Kushina was happy when she saw Mitos happy fave eating ramen. Mito then decided to go to bathroom. She refreshed herself and quickly came back she could feel three sets of eyes just following her. Mito wondered if they really wanted to talk. Well she could always exit to the balcony. They would probably have their chance to talk then. 

Well if Mito would find a way to get to balcony. Apperently Shikaku noticed her plan and sat opposite of her and took out shogi box. The rest of clan heads were just as surprised as Mito was. The dinner was over so now it was time for fun and games. Kushina and Minato appeared with another set of games and they gave a special one to kids. 

Mito sighed softly :" I don't get what you want to happen here. But I will play along Nara-dono." 

Some of clan heads watched their match while some were playing other games. 

Mito carefully made her defense as strong as she could. While Nara tried to get in best position to attack. Mito didn't even notice how much fun she had while she played this game. Nara would ask her question here and there, and they would go like :" so what are your favorite animals." 

Mito though for a moment :" I would say I like cats the most." 

Nara then noted down something. He would do follow up question :" what kind of animal would you describe yourself as." 

Mito answered :" Well for the longest time I was called a rabbit. "

Nara was bit surprised and noted that too. However Mito noticed that he had three colones but that didn't get in any of those three.

Mito wanted to ask what he was doing. But Nara kept asking her questions :" so what is your favorite color. "

Answer :" red." 

After asking more than 20 questions Mito asked :" what were you doing." 

Nara answered :" oh collecting information for your next birthday present from Nara clan." 

Mito wondered if he really was telling her the truth but she never knew with him. She let it go. 

Well what Nara was really doing a pile which for Genma, Kakashi and Shisui m he had asked someone to ask them same questions and now he would compare their answers. It was surprising. Most of thing did not match up with anyone in fact she had same numbers next to each name. They all had 5 things in common with Mito and Mito was different in 5 things from every single one of them. Nara wanted to analize this and predict who she would end up with. But seeing this results he wondered if he would ever win this bet. There was bet going on about who would Mito end and every major clan head picked their favorite. Nara thought it would be Genma, while Yamanaka and Inzunaka betted on Kakashi. Akimichi and Uchiha betted on Shisui. Hyuga didn't bet nor Aburame. Uzumaki Tamura just laughed it off when he heard. He did not comment it at all. 

Mito lost after playing for almost a hour. She noticed that the boys were done playing their game and were leaning on the wall looking at her. Mito moved her hair a bit and quickly winked at them as she said :" if you would excuse me, I need to go to toilet." 

Mito then went into it only to go outside through the small window and then jump on the balcony. Genma noticed a little thump on the balcony as he went to check it followed by Kakashi and Shisui. He was bit surprised when he saw Mito standing there. Mito smiled at them and said :" I saw that you were bored. And it seemed like you weren't allowed to talk to me. But I don't care if you want to talk to me I will listen." 

Genma spoke first :" You look beautiful in the dress." 

Mito blushed but luckily because it was dark it could not be seen clearly. Shisui spoke next :" I wanted to congratulation you on making it into jonin candidates. "

Genma was a bit surprised because he didn't know. Mito smiled :" thank you. And you Kakashi." 

Kakashi spoke :" Well I miss you. I haven't seen you in a while." 

Mito nodded :" that is because you don't get injured a lot. That is a good thing. Don't become reckless because you want to see me." 

After spending 10 minutes with them she went back to bathroom and then exit it. She played it of by saying her make up was falling off and that she needed to fix it. Well most of people didn't notice to busy watching Shikaku destroy Minato. Who was sitting in Mitos chair. Mito went to see what others people were playing. And quickly regret it. The most games involved drinking and only those Kushina prepared for kids were appropriate for someone under age of 18. Mito tried her best not to appear like she was going towards the boys again but she was cought by Tsume, drunk Tsume at that. She whispered in her ears :" are you planning on going to your boyfriends. But you aren't allowed until you start to officially date one of them" 

Mito blushed as she replied :" but what if I wish to date all of them" 

Tsume smirked :" date them on by one." 

Mito nodded :" I see, I am taking this advice form drunken woman." 

Mito then was sited down by Tsume on Minatos lap. The man was a bit surprised when Tsume and Mito appeared out of nowhere. Tsume spoke :" she almost got away just make sure she doesn't leave this spot. "

Mito was blushing mess. She never once in her life had sat on someones lap. And she could feel how comfortable it really was. 


	131. 131.ch

3.pov 

Mito felt warm. Minato was keeping one hand on her back. It was there as a support and as way to make her not able to move to much. Mito was now completely red from embersment. Clan heads didn't let Minato a chance to leave the chair so Mito had to sit in this position for almost 2 hours. It was the end of the night when she was finally leted down. However before she could go anywhere. Kushina quickly picked her up and said :" where does princess want to go." 

Mito was not happy to be picked up today she wanted to scream but that was out of character. Mito asked :" would you take me where I want to go.".

Kushina nodded :" of course.". 

Mito spoke :" Then you can let me down." 

Kushina put her down and was surprised when Mito suddenly sunshined out the room. Kushina knew that Minato thought her that move but Mito never used it. The whole room started to panic. This wasn't how they planned it. Mito was supposed to be kept into the room and away from the boys. Until they would start a dance party. And Mito just ran away few minutes before the dance party would start. Mito appeared on the next house roof and hid her chakra as she watched what was happening in the room. She was small enough to fit in are where the roof window was and nobody would be able to see her since it was pich dark. Mito noticed the panic how hurriedly they tried to search for her first at house and then slowly around house. Mito sighed softly, she didn't understand them at all. She wanted to go back home. She knew it was wrong of her to go back when she didn't say her goodbye but they were doing something she could not get. Mito slowly stood up and jumped on the next streat. She didn't see anyone on it, so she walked calmly to calm herself. However before she could reach the end of streat. Minato and Kushina were waiting for her. 

Mito stopped and looked then in the eyes asking them :" are you pranking me." 

Minato froze, should they say it or not. 

Mito sighed :" if you are i won't mind." 

Kushina nodded :" Sorry we were pressured." 

Mito smirked :" i see, however i don't get what this prank is about." 

Minato nodded :" Well you would get it if you didn't leave." 

Mito smirked :" I see, should I return to see what happens. "

Minato took her hand as he said :" that would be best. "

They walked back to party. The relief on everyone faces was such a nice thing to see. The dance party then started. 

Mito was then put in the middle of dance floor. Minato spoke :" Then the one who gets to dance with Mito our guest of honor will be rewarded." 

Mito was confused but the trio really just appeared next to her in second, but they were to late because a certain Nara cheated. He was standing closest to her nad only moved a inch and took her hand in his. The song started and the two danced. At the end of the song. The crowd yelled :" kiss, slap or marry." 

Mito was taken a back, but she eventually slapped the Nara head. 

After dancing with 7 more partners, which included Kakashi, Genma and Shisui. 

Mito had result in 4 slaps and 4 kisses on cheeks. One was for Tamura who danced with her last. 

Mito was glad that it was finally done. And that she could go rest. Her feet were killing her and it was already dawn. Which means she didn't sleep in 20 hours. 

After few days of training hard and bit of resting. It was time for Mito's jonin test. Apperently the test was consider difficult. Because it involved many things. Like survival instics, yeah Mito had those, then strategy, sometimes, strength, of course, leadership ability, she did have that. 

Mito slowly went to meeting point which was next to forrest of death. 

She was greated by Minato and Nara clan head there. Minato was there only to see every participant. The most of them were at least 4 years older than Mito so they were 17 and Mito was 13.

Minato then left everything to Shikaku who then spoke :" first we will have a survival test. You will be put in forrest of death for 10 days, you will have to find food for yourself and defend yourself from anything. You don't have any information about your surroundings and start where we put you. Every person will be on their own and if you run at each other, you must not cooperate and you must fight. "

Mito was a bit surprised, she didn't think it would be like this, but it would mean that they were to go all out. 

They had put a blindfold on their eyes and shushined them to their location or starting point. Mito opened her eyes to find herself in deepest part of the forrest. She could feel every single animal that had a bit of chakra in it. This place was both creepy and scary. The problem was because it was day and this place was almost without the light. Mito started to jump on any sound she heard. She noticed a large snake heading towards her. Mito smirked she knew that this one wasn't Orochimarus, because it had to little chakra. So it could not be that scary, right

, Mito could kill this snake and possibly fear them less. Well that would work if the snake just attacked her but it stopped lifted her head and kept staring at Mito. Mito felt creeps on her skin. She wanted to run away. But she jumped and cut the head of with the sword. 

After that Mito spent a day killing beast around her. She gathered the food like that. She had enough food for few days but she knew she had to move since she didn't know if they only had to fight between themselves. Maybe they would get inside and fight them too. 

First two days were rather uneventful. Mito went to west knowing that nobody was there. However on the third day she was attacked by the Anbu which were from outside of the test. The 8 Anbu appeared just next to her. But 5 left immediately to east and out of 3 there only one attacked her while the other two continued to go north. Mito understood immediately that everyone had a one Anbu to fight and that they obviously knew where each one of participants were. Mito was surprised that she just so happened to be close to spot they would appear on. 

The Anbu she fought was experienced one as he didn't allow Mito to actually attack him. Keeping her busy by dodging and blocking. However Mito could feel that he was giving his all while she was just warming up. Mito suddenly spread up and, quickly attacked him with her hands landing on his throat. She made him go to sleep. She was bored and fired up from this little fight, so she decided to follow one of the Anbu she saw minutes ago. She could feel his chakra clearly. She caught her few minutes after. However it was unlucky because another participant was there. It was a Uchiha male. Mito immediately attacked the Anbu. The girl knew she was down before Mito even attacked. Mito knocked her out with a hit to her neck. 

Mito smirked as she sized up the Uchiha :" do you wish to play with me a little bit." 

Uchiha hneed and attacked activating his two tomoe sharingan. Mito jumped next to him and started a taijutsu fight. He could predict most of her moves and also dodge them Mito's quick genjutsu would be broken before she had a chance to make iy6in her advantage. The Uchiha jumped and he used a fire ball jutsu. Mito laughed saying :" You really like to play with fire in the forest." 

She then spited amazing amount of water and put it out. Then suddenly the trees around the Uchiha started to grow larger and their barnaches caputerd him. Mito walked closer saying :" should I leave you here awake or knock you out. Well the animals around here could eat you if I made you defenseless." 

Mito then walked by the Anbu as she took the girl and headed towards where the other Anbu was. Mito put them on the spot where she found them. 

Mito then continued to move to south. She thought that nobody was there. She did notice the scrolls that Anbu dou had and she took them just in case. On them were numbers. And it was number 1.7 and number 1.5.

Mito wondered what it actually meant. The next two days Mito run at the two more participants, they were fighting each other and Mito waited for their fight to end so she could defeat the winner. However the fight was pretty equal so she jumped down early and defeated one by surprise and the other was weakened from the fight. Mito then took the scrolls from them. They were 1.4 and 1.1.

She still did not get what it meant. But Mito knew that these two also defeated their Anbu. Which possibly meant they passed. 

On the next day, the six day of survival. Mito was a bit tired out because of the sleeping schedule but she could still move around. She slept for 4 hours every day moving from early morning. Mito could feel that number of shinobi in forrest increased again and by 8 again. However she felt them move in pairs now. And then she felt extra 8 appear from oposite part of forest. Mito knew they would fight two guys each. So that meant their were planning to drain their chakra. Luckily Mito was still almost full. 

The Anbu dou which came close to what seemed like wondend and weak Mito. She used henge ability to her best and the wound looked to be believable. However they didn't belive her as they immediately attacked. The two Anbu members were the same ones that were the ones she learned from shushin. They obviously knew how her powers work. 

Mito then straighted her posture and jumped back. She watched them from a far. Mito then activated all of her seals. Which trapped the two Anbu and Mito smirked. The plan had worked she then used her wood realese to trap then completely. And she unactivated the seals. She took their scroll and asked them :" what do these mean." 

The dou stayed silent. Mito then smirked as she took out a feather. And the wood then rotate one of them. She then started to tickle them, well she could always say she thought that they were testing interrogation skills. 

Mito learned after a hour of tickling both of them that, they needed to recover as much as possible and they would get better opponent to fight one on one. 

Mito wondered if she already had more than rest. She wasn't afraid to fight anyone maybe she would get to have some fun. 

She had 6 already and she wondered how many of other people have actually survived or are able to defend themselves properly. She was sure that by rate they killed animals first few days they weren't in that major danger by laying down knocked out. 

Mito excepted that the new Anbu group would enter on eight day. However it never happened. It happened on evening of 9 day. The amount of Anbu that entered were double of previous round and they were making everyone meet up in the middle by moving in large circle around them. Mito wondered if they planned to see how much everyone had chakra and how well could they use it. Mito personally was around 80 percent of her usual chakra. Sleep was not good and she wasn't recovering as much as she usually did. Mito clicked her tounge as she made some major traps while she moved back to center. She was there first and she made sure she hid well enough that nobody could see her or feel her. Mito could hear those seals go out and her clones she stationed there took the scrolls and shushined to her. She nodded the the scrolls were basically to set points. The first part said which wawe they belong to and other was how much points they were worth. Mito already had more than 140 points. She wondered if anyone had just as much. She then could feel that out of eight candidates in central are were 5 with her. Mito nodded. Those three were obviously defeated. Mito curse her luck when she felt a spike of chakra near her. It was Minato. He entered personaly to test them. Mito just hoped he wasn't using the Hiraishin seal on her to track her. Because it wasn't fair. 

Mito jumped down behind Minato who was obviously waiting for Anbu to arrive and report. He didn't know what hit him. His reaction ironically was a bit to slow. Mito took his body to her previous position and she henged into him. She waited for few moments and Anbu appeared next to her. He spoke :" we couldn't find Mito, but all others are here. Shall we proceed with plan a." 

Mito nodded :" yes, I will personally deal with her." 

Anbu nodded and then talked into his communication device. He spoke to activate the plan a. When he was over saying that Mito knocked him out. She then went from closest Anbu to other. Before the morning Minato had woken up and was one of rarely awake non candidates. He spoke into communication devices :" the exercise is done." 

After long night getting back out of forrest of death. Mito was the only one that wasn't leaning on anyone. She was smirking as she finally was out of the forest. She spoke :" ah, the air of people and normal food." 

Minato was the one who was carrying other participants who were still knocked out. They still weren't out of test. They could still become a jonin because usually Noone survived without being knocked out at least two times even Minato himself. However this type of exercise was only done in winter in summer it was different because then forest was even more lively. This test actually was good for keeping balance of nature in forrest of death. If chunins exams were done before jonin test many more genin would die in them from animals. Minato spoke finally :" Since phase one of test is finished, we will take a day of break and then continue test. There are still two phases and I hope you will have enough time to recover." 

Mito nodded and skipped. Minato facepalmed was this too easy for her. Evryone was looking at her in wonder she was so happy and full of energy. She didn't seem to be drained or sleep deprived. Mito smirked and shushined to her house. She immediately went to have a hot bath. She checked her body and found out that her breast have again got larger. She cursed her luck she need to go and buy more bras that actually fitted her. Mito went to sleep after that. And didn't woke up until late afternoon when she had a warm and light meal and then again went to sleep. 


	132. 132

3.pov 

Mito woke up a slightly lost in time. It was around 4 am. But she was rested enough and went down stairs to make herself breakfast and to make herself ready to go to test. Mito was really quiet to not wake up Tamura and Suzume who were really worried about her and they were asking many questions yesterday. Mito reassured them that she was fine. Mito skipped towards the meting point it was early but she didn't want to waste time. She was rather happy to that she doesn't need to hold back anymore. While she was afraid of what exposere she would get by becoming jonin. She was glad to show her skills and be useful. 

Mito was there first. She sat on the tree and watched the village from there she hummed. It was peaceful and pretty. She leaned on the tree and closed her eyes. She dozed of for few minutes and then she started to hum again. She wasn't surprised to sense Shikaku come first. He was here to probably cloud watch. Mito stayed quiet as she watched Nara come closer and closer. And the he leaned on the same tree he was early by few hours. Mito didn't know if she should show herself. 

Shikaku seemed a bit sad and troubled. Mito didn't like the face he was making like he was in agony. 

Mito sighed softly, and jumped down next to the man. He was surprised, but didn't react. Mito asked him :" what is troubling you so much to make this kinda face." 

Shikaku spoke :" the pressure of wanting a child. I don't know what to do. I want this child. But it seems pointless." 

Mito nodded :" I don't know what you should do, I don't know what should I do. Should I make things easy for you or make you grow up on your own." 

Nara breathed in as he spoke :" do you know something. If you do please tell me. "

Mito shifted slightly in her whole life nobody begged her for anything. Mito nodded :" I will then. Your son, Yoshino 's son, the miracle child shall be born on last day of summer, 22nd of September. So he should be already conceived. So you don't need to worry. I am sure happy news will reach you in few days." 

Nara was a bit surprised and few tears of relief had left his eyes. He hugged Mito who returned the hug carefully. She usually wasn't hugged. She left the warm feeling enter her. In her previous life she always wanted this warm feeling but she was also always afraid of it. She didn't want to get hurt or hurt anyone. 

Mito then slowly stood up and watched how participants were gathered around. She wondered what kind of test they would be doing. After everyone was here Nara began to explain :" today we are going to test your strategy. We will be giving each of you one mission. You will need to read your scroll and complete everything that is written in it. You must not lose the scroll during the whole mission if you do you must retrieve it. Your obstacles will be different and difficult to fight with just strengths alone. " 

Mito nodded as she took a scroll one since she was first on list with most points, her points reached high 500. She was bit surprised herself. Mito waited for everyone to get theirs and she started to read hers as others had started to read theirs. Mito was surprised her mission was to bring this scroll all the way to Hokage but she had to stop everyone else from succeeding without fighting them. She looked at Shikaku who smirked. She had to play a spy and to make everyone lose their scrolls and she should take them. 

It was troublesome mission. She had to stratigize her every move. She had to follow every single one of participants and try to sabotage them. Which meant she had to ne so far ahead of them. She wondered when they started to move if she could follow every one. 

She nodded to herself and made few clones. She was bit surprised when she noticed that everyone had similar patching. It made her mission a bit easier. The first one she went to get rid of was Uchiha one. He would be troublesome to deal with. She noticed the trap that was already seated for him. Few shinobi had waited for him on a bridge. She smirked. The bridge was wooden and newly made. She knew it wasn't usually here. She shunshined on other side and while Uchiha was fighting his enemy she planned how to help them win against him. They were obviously weaker than he was. So she needed to surprise Uchiha and make sure that it didn't affect the other three. So she waited for Uchiha to step on beginning of the bridge. He was pushed by kick on it. He was barely on it. Mito then moved breaking the bridge. Uchiha was unbalanced just for second but it was enough for three chunin to take advantage. Uchiha was not down but he lost his scroll and the three chunin jumped in different directions. Luckily for Mito the one that took scroll was heading her way. She was hiding in the trees and she jumped down knocked him out and then started to run. 

Uchiha behind her cursed, the chunin he was after was defeated by someone and they were long gone. So Uchiha was the first one to start to chase Mito around. He couldn't believe that he failed at first test. He was spreading around his sharingan activated as he searched for this new intruder. He didn't know if this man was possibly his second test, but he still needs to find them and defeat. He also wondered if chunins had rigged the bridge. However that didn't matter now. Shikaku watched everything from Hokage's office through crystal. 

Mito cursed she hoped she would hide her tracks bit better. Mito then run in sensor type ninja that was obviously her opponents opponent. The one was jonin rank and was waiting for his target to get into his range. But glance he gave to Mito and how calm he remained she knew that he knew about her mission. She wasn't dangerous to him. Her mission was so impossible that nobody wanted to mess her chances even more. 

Mito sighed softly as she watched behind her for few moments. The Uchiha was getting closer. Mito wondered if she could fraim it on this poor fool. She smirked that was a plan. However she needs to grab another scroll here. 

So how would she do that. Mito took a seal out of her sleeve and gave it to man in front of her. The man looked at her curiously. Mito didn't speak anything. She gestured that he needs to put in on him. The man did so and could feel his presence dissappear. He jumped down as his opponent stepped into his range. His opponent didn't know what hit him. And Mito smirked she made two clones which henged into scrolls. She jumped down when the other opponent was down. She smirked to man as jumped at him taking scroll he took just few moments prior. She gave him two in return. 

Mito then jumped back as her henge appeared she was kinda dirty and her hair was in many different positions. Uchiha appeared next to them in that moment. She didn't check if Mito was henged because he didn't think it would be weird if she was covered by dirt. She was small and he didn't know what kind of mission she had. And the other man just standing there had two scrolls in his hands. Mito sighed as she retreated. Uchiha was confused for a bit. But he understood her movements, she was tactically retreating. Which was one tactic any Uchiha despised. He noticed that man's presence was nowhere to be found but he could see him. Uchiha attacked him. And they fought. 

The fight was intense and balanced. Jonin was technically helping Mito however he wasn't doing it by his free will. He was attacked. 

Shikaku commeeted :" she is very cunning, I gave her this mission to prove how much of genius she really was. But I didn't expect that she would show such good performance." 

Minato nodded :" what do you expect, will she be able to steal all of the scrolls." 

Nara smirked :" no, she isn't the only genius in test. There is one Nara in test. He will be the hardest to deal with. Not because I think that Nara are superior but because he already noticed something is off. "

The man the crystal showed was definitely a Nara. Minato remembered his name :" Shikari Nara, he is one of few people that are consider as your successor. "

Minato watch the man take a sudden glance when he accidentally passed Mito. Mito didn't stop, she just moved forward. Nara stood there taking notice how her movements didn't seem as others had. She was heading west first and then to come here she needed to go north and then now she was heading to east. He noticed that other participants were moving firstly to West and then to South, the ones he saw, and felt, the ones he saw go to east like he was now would go to north and then to west. He realized that everyone had same map. They needed to make a full circle around the village. However Mito seemed to go here and there not following the circle. But he was unsure of his theory. Since the he didn't see two shinobi make their way here but maybe they were deafeted. 

Mito froze after passing Nara, she didn't know how to deal with him, he seemed always close to others and follow everyones moments maybe that was his mission. Mito then decided to stop for few moments to read what the two scrolls she got said as their missions. The one she took from Uchiha was similar to her own the goal was to give this scroll to Hokage. However they also need to reach every check point like it says. In clock wise direction. The other was similar. Mito cursed she wasn't moving as she was supposed to. She didn't know what would happen of she was found out. 

Mito continued to move as she already was moving she would even more suspicious if she suddenly changed direction. Mito found another target a woman who seemed to be trying to get to other side sneaking around enemy and trapping them at same time. Mito smirked she wouldn't let that happen. Mito took out a kunai made of silver and she moved it so that it would reflect the light. She pointed it to chunins that were gourding the checkpoint. She aimed at one's head and he noticed it she then made light move towards where the woman was. The chunins were confused for a bit. But understood when they finally saw her. They managed to surprise the woman. The fight wasn't to long as one chunin took the scroll super fast. It was Genma Mito noticed. She ran after him, she didn't bother to even pretend she done it to help them. She jumped down and attacked Genma who didn't think she would attack so soon. She took him down and tied him like she saw before on her way towards here. It was from one of participants. So she basically covered her trail she also gave him a henged Clone scroll. She headed then to next target. Mito was careful to watch where everyone else was moving. She could feel that Uchiha had ran at Nara. Mito knew she needed to hurry. She jumped down and almost scared the youngest female in the test. Mito smirked as she gestured for girl to follow her. The girl was a bit confused until she stepped into a trap. Mito then henged into a jonin she saw early on and took her scroll. Mito the shushined. When the young girl finally managed to break free of trap. The Nara and Uchiha were next to her. Uchiha asked :" Did you see that red head brat." 

The girl nodded :" I think I did, but suddenly she dropped her henge and a jonin appeared in front of me. I think I saw him in survival test." 

Nara thought for minute ans he spoke :" that was definitely a Uzumaki, but why she didn't fight you if she had a task to take our scrolls. "

While they were talking Mito was cooperating with other Ninja that had attacked participants. She managed to steal one more. Which meant she had to take last two and one was at the Nara. She knew she would fail, but she wanted to try her luck. 

Mito was surprised that all of others chakra signals had been grouped but this one. And they were far away. Mito and few chunins cooperated and defeated the man. Mito ordered them around. 

Mito cursed realizing that the 6 others were moving together and defeating anyone who was in their way. 

Mito then tried to think of a plan. 

The solution to this problem wasn't much. The only thing she could do now was inflation. She couldn't just go looking like only shinobi that was left alone. Mito then thought she needed to be someone that even Nara could think was suspicious. And by the way the last one that joined the group was the one she took the scroll after Uchiha. It would be strange to have come that early if she was knocked down. Luckily she remembered how the girl exactly looked and where her injuries were. She moved in the way she left her body and she slowly walked towards where she knew they were. Mito finally found them. And acted shocked seeing someone looking like her.

Nara was confused only for second, he realized immediately that this was a play. It was play of her best card. However even though it didn't work on him, other jonins were confused. Mito said :" what are you guys doing here, why is there someone trying to pretend like me." 

Uchiha who knew the real person before asked :" How did you find us." 

Mito answered :" by sensing your chakra." 

Uchiha was confused how did she know about that ability of his teammate. Mito continued to limp forward she accidentally triped and caught herself on Nara's pants. However before anyone could help her stood up. Nara grabbed her neck as he said :" Uzumaki, you played well, but I saw through it." 

Mito smirked :" Did you really, i am just a clone, and exploding one at that." 

Nara noticed a seal light up as she spoke that. It did say fire. However rest of seal wasn't visible. His grip flattered just for moment, enough for Mito to move enough to get away from his grip, she quickly took his scroll and shushined in next moment dodging his hand. The seals she put previously around them activated and flashing of fire was seen all around them. Nara cursed. He had her, if only he hadn't believed in her bluff. He looked at the girl asking her :" can you pinpoint her location." 

The girl nodded :" she is heading to Hokage's tower. She is 2 minutes ahead of us." 

Mito cursed she could feel that they were only distracted for moment and the dude she fought last was already in her way. The only thing she could do is shushin away. However that costed 2 percent of her chakra. And if she kept it like this she would run out of shushin on halfway to Hokage's office. Mito consider it for few moments. But she decided only to use it when necessary. 

That did not work the best for her. She was surrounded just in front of Hokage's office. Mito cursed she didn't know what to do. She wasn't supposed to actually fight them. Nara smirked :" so you actually can't fight us." 

Mito looked away at the her only solution. She made 20 clones. She took two seals out. The one she hadn't used for longest time and she the one that blocked everyone from sensing her. And suddenly in the circle were 19 of her clones while Mito walked slowly to the passage only meant for Anbu. She slowly enetered it making sure nobody noticed anything weird. The clones didn't fight back puffing as they were kicked. After seeing only half of them remaining she run upstairs. She made it in. She then took out her seal and surprised Shikaku from behind as she spoke :" do you realize how I felt when suddenly you started to make these seals." 

Shikaku jumped and looked at Mito. Mito smirked as she took out her eight scrolls. Smirking she spoke :" it was fun game i must say." 

Minato nodded :" Shikaku said you wouldn't be able make it. "

Mito smiled :" I see, well I wouldn't if Nara - San knew my nature a bit more. However like every Nara once they face unknown they don't believe into it until they are certain they found out everything." 

Mito then sat down on the chair as she heard footsteps towards Hokage's office. 7 participants were here because Anbu notified them of ending of test. Mito was smirking at them. As they had a thick marks on their faces. Shikari asked :" How did you escape. I was certain that you are out of shushins." 

Mito nodded :" I am, but I am an Uzumaki, I have seals, actually I used two seals with similar benifts. One was to hide my presence while the other was to hide my body, making me invisible to naked eye. Even sharingan lower than three tomoe can't see me." Mito explained and spoke :" I am sorry that you guys were hurt, and that I made you all unable to complete your test. However I think that you learned from this experience just as I did. "

Mito then bowed showing her sincerety. Minato felt like Mito had grown in these two years she is here. Usually she wouldn't mind to be seen as a villain and would rather been seen as that, but now if she didn't have to be seen as that she would make people trust her. Especially someone who could potentially become her parents on missions. However both Mito and Minato knew Mito wasn't going to be leaving the Village anytime soon. She had jobs to do here. First was take over root program. Orochimaru had complained how he wished to go to some long term missions himself. The man also asked if he was allowed into the Uzumaki library where he would spend hours researching stuff. Uzumaki clan agreed, but only after Mito took over root program. Orochimaru had done splendid job helping them recover. However Minato stopped looking in future as he spoke :" tomorrow you will fight one on one. Your previous scores will determine who you will get as a opponent. The higher the points the stronger the opponent. However you aren't only tested for jonin rank but also tokubetsu jonin. Be ready and don't disappoint. "

Mito smirked as she licked her lips, she thought who she would fight. 


	133. 133

3.pov 

The last day of jonin test. Mito was smirking the whole morning moving towards the training grounds, where would last part be held. She didn't wonder too mich about her opponent, she just hoped they would give her a good fight. 

Mito when arrived was a bit disappointed when she noticed that she would fight last. Because it was scheduled by points, and she had most so she would go last. 

Mito watched others fight first. The fights were interesting, but some where ob borderline of chunin. S

Mito got bored on first two. The two weren't week but they were ready to be jonin just yet. Mito sighed. When it time for Nara, who came in sixth position obliviously because he was to lazy to gather more points, she was amazed. The man was smart close to Shikaku level of smart. He managed to beat his opponent by not moving an inch. Mito nodded to herself this man was a genius, he would become a jonin for sure. He had strategy and he was strong, he adapted well. Mito wondered how it would feel to fight him, but she wouldn't ask. She was too busy after today. 

Uchiha was the last one before Mito, mito was surprised when Fugaku appeared. The rush of excitement filled her whole body. If second place would fight someone like clan head, what would she fight. The match was obviously in favor of Fugaku. The match ended in 10 minutes. And Mito slowly stepped forward taking place in middle of training grounds. She wasn't surprised when Minato flashed in front of her. Her smile wider than ever before. She spoke :" it's been a year since we last fought. I will say i got a lot stronger." 

The match started after those words. Mito kept her gourd up as she followed Minato with her eyes. His every step. She could see it, feel it, hear it. Mito was finally using one of things she learned from Isobu. How to make her senses like animals. Mito then noticed how Minato was surprised when she didn't move leaving him without openings. Mito smirked and she used all of her spead. She appeared right by him in 3 seconds, and they were 10 meters away. Minato managed to dodge her first kick, however he didn't notice that Mito was going for hit there. She just returned her leg backwards showing how flexible she was and how well her balance was. Minato had no tine or space to dodge it. So he blocked. Luckily for him the kick had lost a lot power when it reached him, so the block didn't hurt him. However Mito wasn't done she used her hand in slap like maner as she tried to break his block. Minato didn't see anything like this he wondered what it was for. It seemed familiar to gentle fist but at same time it wasn't. Mito smirked she was using her medical knowledge of points in your body. She was numbing his arms. However he noticed quickly and attacked her for first time. His arm misses by a centimeter. Mito barely dodged. She wanted to curse as Minato took this chance to go full forward. She could keep dodging but what would thay do for her. Mito could predict where each of his hits would go, but she still lacked spead to move out of way. So Mito decided to take on hit. Minato didn't realize she took it on purpose. Until he noticed how his hand was stuck at her stomach. Mitos chakra was keeping his hand there and not letting it go. He did not have time to dodge a hit in his face. Since both of Mitos hands were free she used them both. One was hitting him in face while the other one was in his stomach. And the rate was two hits in face and one at stomach. Minato had hard time breathing as Mito kept punching him. He was close to going down however he was slowly forming a wind jutsu behind Mito. When Mito noticed it was to late. She couldn't both dodge it and keep a hold of Minato. She dodged. But it still cuted her a bit. Minato was free and jumped as far as be could. His previously unstucked hand was controling the wind blade. So Mito was dodging and not attacking him. Mito was careful, thinking of she should use her jutsu too. Well if he was using ninjutsu so she would. Mito gathered hee chakra as she was dodging the wind. She then created a earth spear. The spear then glowed up as Mito took it and put a seal on it. She then blocked then wind with it. She used a little of her water chakara and spit water ball, making the gathered wind chakra dissappear. While Mito was doing this Minato was recovering. 

Mito smirked as she saw the mans surprised face when she dealt with the wind. She rushed towards him, coming in less than 10 seconds, however Minato was ready he used his Hiraishin just in time. Mito knew where he was yet she didn't have enough time to dodge his next attack. She only had enough time to prepare her body for impact. Minato slammed his whole body into her. A crunch could be heard. However it wasn't either Minato or Mito, it was cruch of the spear. Which was in Mitos hand. Indicating the pain she was enduring. Mito was pissed. Minato really tried to defeat her with this kind of move. She gathered her chakra moving it to her hair and then she tried to strangle Minato who was on her back. Mito noticed how Minato was slowly reaching for a kunai to cut her hair. 

Mito then used her broken spear, or one half of it to punch him with. Minato was puched so hard that he forgot how to breathe. Mito won that match but she didn't care, she was carefully searching if any of her long hair was harmed in any way. Well luckily it only a bit dirty. She hmphed as she looked at Minato who was still on the ground.

The audience was impressed, the Hokage lost, and she seemed not surprised and was only caring about her hair. Mito looked at them and smirked :" is something wrong." 

Fugaku laughed :" no Mito - Chan nothing is wrong. It is just that larger audience wasn't informed of your actual strength. " 

Mito spoke :". But neither of us was going full out." 

Mito then waited until Hokage was finally up as everyone headed to Hokage's office to hear if they would be promoted. 

Mito was first to get promoted, for excellent results and more things. She stopped listening after hearing she passed. The two others that got promoted were Uchiha and Nara. While two others got to be tokubetsu jonin and three weren't promoted. 

Mito celebrated ger promotion the very same day. The celebration had three phases. First was with Tsunade, Tenzo and Shizune, Chieko and Haruko. The time she spent with them was calm but filled with happiness. It was most about how they didn't doubt her and her talking about her experience in it. Shizune was listening closely she wanted to get promoted soon but when she heard what it was like she seemed a bit sad knowing she wasn't ready. Mito comforted her :"oh, don't worry, there's lots of time for you to get stronger. You see i will probably be this strong for 3 next years, while you have much to grow, so much potential and if you pushed yourself a bit more you will be there in no time. Don't compare yourself with me, i am 13 but everyone else was at least 17. "

The next celebrition was actually with Uzumaki clan. It was lively dinner which even Minato had time to attend. The time they spent was rather filled with teasing of one big family. It was mostly about how Kushina and Minato were next in line to have things to celebrate for. Since the last celebration they had was when they discovered that Suzume was pregnant. 

Mito was smiling because she knew that would be also soon. Mikoto was also pregnant however she was only 3 months in, unlike Suzume who was reaching her fifth. Mito was getting teased as the one that was doing everything quickly and that she shouldn't rush to get a child. Mito laughed and said :" i am nit planing to have one soon, don't worry." Kushina nodded as she said :" that is right, you still don't whi to chose to have as your childs father." 

Mito almost chooked on her drink as she spitvit out of her mouth saying :" i don't believe you went there. "

The while table laughed as Mito immediately bursted in tears of laughter. 

The next and last celebration phase was at restaurant with everyone she around her age. Even Baku and Mido where there together with Shisui. Mito ordered the most expensive food and everyone was surprised asking her if it was alright. If she really could pay for all of it. Mito nodded :" of course i can, i was officially payed for doing paperworks for lord third, i basically eaened a b-rank mission pay every day. And i also went on other missions while everything was getting paid by lord third because couldn't provide for myself." 

Genma snorted :" ah, you used your brain to fool him. "

Mito nodded. 

After eating. Mito asked a rumor she heard :" so i heard that you Asuma are going to be one of twelve gourdian ninja. So are you. "

Asuma nodded :" yes, i wanted to go and father said it would be good for my espirence. "

Mito then asked :" and you are fine with leaving your team behind." 

Asuma nodded :" they understand, and since all of us got promoted to chunin we had mission with other teams." 

However Mito wasn't looking at him whule he was answering she was looking at Kurenai who seemed to be following another conversation, but it was obvious that it was pretend. Kurenai seemed to accept it but she seemed to think she wanted him to stay.

Mito then asked :" so how long did you think of staying there." 

Asuma took a sip of his drink :" the spot actually is open just for 6 months, and then when the person i am replacing recovers i will go back." 

Mito was surprised :" i see, the rumors said that you would be gone for years. But i think that six months are enough to experience many different things. You will grow as a person amd return better. I am sure everyone will be waiting for you here. "

Then Mito was asked many questions what she would be doing from now, if she would take missions. Mito shake her head :" i will take one position in the government, I had a deal with Hokage about this, once i became jonin i will replace Orochimaru. "

Since only Anko who was here knew what that meant and she knew that it wasn't supposed to be well know. She joined in :"you mean those researcher he was doing for last few months." 

Mito nodded :" yes at first it was joined project, but Hokage didn't want me to do it right away and focus more on medical training." 

Kakashi asked :" and that is it. Don't tell me you won't have time for missions. "

Mito nodded :" the experiment is fragile and needs to be watched 24/7, Orochimaru-sama has gotten to stiff and wants to go on few missions. While i do finnishing touches." 

Then after long party and paying a bill that was almost the same worth of house she bought for Uzumaki clan. Mito headed home. It was late and she needed to have her beauty sleep. Mito woke up next morning ready to move she wasn't excited as yesterday. She was a bit tired but because she was happy it didn't bother her much. She got ready in 10 minutes and then headed to Root headquarters. The shinobi forces didn't know what was there, only thinking that it was some kind of lab. While only higher ups knew. Root now operated just before under their own leader, but this time around their leader was loyal to Hokage. Mito entered the headquarters as quietly as she could, however every Root member was already waiting for her. They were bowing to her. Mito smirked as she said :" i would like you to be on your knees and facing me, not bowing down. You always need to be seeing my face." 

The root members quickly shifted in position and Mito laughed :" i only joked, you can do whatever you like." 

Then some of the root members relaxed and bowed deeply while others stayed like this. She nodded and spoke :" i must say that i am thankful for Orochimaru-sama efforts, he organized this really well and he even helped you guys, my precious shinobi to get better emotionally and psychologicaly." 

Orochimaru who was sitting in his chair next to where the root members were greating Mito. Looked up and smiled, genuinely smiled. He then clapped his hands and spoke :" Mito - san was the one to give this position in first place of course i would do my best." 

Mito nodded and then followed the man in lab. They were in front of Zetsu bodies. Mito noticed that the speed of regeneration was slower than she expected but it was fine. The bodies were almost half done compared where they were estimated to be. 

Mito nodded :" it is bit behind but it is still good enough. We still have many time to do this." 

Orochimaru nodded :" i want to finish the whole Uzumaki library before we actually do this."

Mito nodded :" i understand. I am still unable to understand final part jutsu. However I am close to. "

When they returned Mito sat down on a chair that Orochimaru asked to made especially for her. It was a chair much like to the one Mito was sitting on Hokage's dinner celebration of new year. It was however more elegant and more fitting. It was comfy and warm. Mito then said :" i will give you your first mission. You are to watch over any suspicious activity of our civilians, it think they are still funding each other with money of village. You will have the task to investigate it and thento report to me. Also some of you will be going on missions that nobody wants to take. Even if they are d-rank, the village needs to be always in best shape. Then one more group will be watching how village defense systems work. " Mito hummed. That was it for now. She looked as the groups formed on their own. Mito knew that Uzumaki seals are fine but still they were impossible to break into. She wondered if they found anything she would fix it. 

Mito drank her tea with Orochimaru as je reported everyones progress over time. It was beautiful thing. Because they were almost ready to fit anywhere in society. It was nice. Orochimaru then stood up and said :" i will be going to mission today. And i will be back in few days. I am certain you will fine." Mito nodded :" good luck to you. But i doubt you will need it." 

She then was left alone in this half dark place. She didn't feel weird, it was kinda relaxing, well she wasn't completely alone. Some root members were still here gourding her. She didn't mind it at all. She knew she didn't need it, but it was nice. She looked to left and found another coup of tea and root member slowly putting it down. Mito nodded to him :" you wanted to talk." 

The root nodded :" well there are few things i wanted to ask. Since our program is once again opened and we lost many of our younger members. I am not complaining about that but soon when we have bigger activities, maybe we won't have enough members. "

Mito nodded :" i see, you have a point, i assume you have few people in mind. "

The root member took out 10 forms about few possible members. Mito looked at it closely and said :" these were considered by Danzo, there are few that fit in my vision but few that don't." 

She then took out Kabutos file and said :" this one i will give to Orochimaru. And the ones that are older than 16 can enter of they want." 

That lefr twi flies in her hand Mito said :" i don't know about this dou, but i will leave investigating them after they are done woth checking the seals." 

Root nodded :" fhe invations will be send immediately and reach them. In few.hours and they have all the time that want to decide." 

Mito nodded :" that is good. " she then thought if they needed to search for more people and where they could find them. Maybe she could ask Hokage that chunins could enter the program if they were older than 16 for few months. That would be required for being ready for jonin test. Mito did plan to train the people here and send them on missions. She only needed his premision and since she would go and meet him today that was the time to ask him. She would even do his paperwork if he accepted. Actually her clones would do that. But it wasn't like Minato didn't have his clones, but he lacked chakra for more than 5. Mito stopped daydreaming when she noticed that her tea was getting cold. She sipped it down and stood up :" follow me to Hokage's office, but keep your distance. We are still secret organization. Other villages don't need to know of us and the best way to keep it like that, to make sure nobody knows of us of people who can be easily taken advantage of.," 


	134. 134

3.pov 

Mito entered the office holding herself with confidence she bowed to Minato and sta down in front of him. Taking one pile of papers in front of her. She then began signing them and spoke :" Hokage-sama, you must be asking yourself why did i came so quickly." 

Minato nodded :" i can guess you had an idea so you came to me ." 

Mito smiled :" you are right. So will you hear me out, if i help you with paperwork." 

Minato hummed in agreement. 

Mito then spoke:" i have idea that would benefit both chunins and root." 

Minato nodded as he listened while he also signed few papers down. 

Mito continued :" since our chunins aren't going to go on difucult mission and tgey will go rusty, while root lacks memebers for now, i would like to get a law that requires the chunin wannabe jonins would at least spend 6 months in root program. That would give them resume and we would breathe easily, u would even train them myself. "

Minato thought about it for few minutes, just doing his paperwork, Mito was doing same. Minato asnwerd :" that is alright suggestion but it would need to be approved by council. And they don't knoe of your organization. "

Mito hummed :" Then, when someone wants to take a jonin test we tell them new requirements."

Minato nodded :" well yes, but that isn't by tge law. "

Mito shrugged :" is it, i think that military is in your responsibility, if could make this program reopen than you can do this too. "

Minato had to agree. The program itself wasn't known to civilians, they probably wouldn't notice. Especially since root members no longer always wore their masks, and they were doing almost everything around village. Hokage knew that Mito was trying to make thier economy better and it was working but for how long

Mito then spoke :" the orphans that want to become a ninjas, i would like to train them while they are going to academy 

Because they would be the most motivated to prove themselves, and i do not think that they have as much chance to get into genin team if they don't train outside of academy. They won't become root members but if they requested i would take them in. The training won't be harsh so you don't need to worry about them. "

Minato nodded :" then they would be registered as your pioneers because you don't take on students but you will be teaching them. "

Mito chuckled as she nodded satisfied :" i will leave that to you then. I have some other business now. I must go now. "

Mito then was again in headquarters, she was meditating to try and talk with Sage. But it wasn't working the connection was there but Mito couldn't go reach him. She knew he would come to her once he got his rest but she didn't think it would take this long. Mito then started to do the schedule for each member of root individual and then for some team training. She had gathered a lot of information from Orochimaru, she then just needed to get the best for anyone. It was tiresome part of her work. 

It took her 3 days to finish it. Mito smirked as she gave to everyone their schedule. It was just before they would go to their usual tasks. 

As Mito was done with paperwork she went with a group of root that was testing the barriers around the village. She then listened to their reports and nodded. There were few spots they needed to work on, and Mito would do it, now. She gathered the root and fixed the barriers showing how to do it. It was introduction to their part of schedule which was fuinjutsu. Mito had brought the books she learned form. 

After few later she got her first report of the possible recruits of people that were considered by Danzo. They had made a contact and would decide in few days. She sighed, she wouldn't force anyone. Right now root operatives were 5 in number, the Uchiha clan, Hyuga clan and Yamanaka clan were larger by far, Nara clan was larger for few people, and Hokage's anbu were a 6 far behind. Mito sighed they needed more manpower to keep everything under control from far behind. 

Mito could feel something in Kushina different. Another life was beginning to form inside her. It was beautiful, Mito didn't say anything about the little Naruto she felt, only saying to Kushina when they got to have a tea :" Kushina - san, you look a bit pale, maybe you should visit hospital for your regular check up." 

Kushina nodded :" i have been feeling a little sluggish these days, but i didn't think of it as a serious thing." 

Mito smirked :" and you say that rest of us are reckless. "

Kushina almost yelled :" this is one time thing. "

Mito nodded :" i see, i will bring you to hospital myself, just in case, but i can't saty with you, i have tons of job. "

Kushina nodded :" you never said what kind of job you got, and that troubles me. "

Mito nodded :" don't worry i am Minato's right hand now, but i can't say much of it, because it is a secret. "

Kushina nodded :" i only heard it was related to some experiments from team 7."

Mito nodded as they reached the hospital, Mito spoke with nurses about few things and then she winked to Kushina saying her goodbye. 

Mito was surprised to see a first reply coming from one possible candidate, it was one she was certain would turn down the offer. Because she had children to take care of children. Yakushi Nono unexpectedly accepted the offer. Mito nodded to herself thinking what was motivating the woman, maybe she wanted to amke their life easier by earning a lot of money. Mito then took one more glance at letter and then spoke :" Yoru, come here we will be going to the orphanage outside of Konoha. We will still need to stay hidden to go there. So henge yourself." 

Yoru spoke :" Mito - sama, there is a passage that we can use to get there without having to hid ourselves." 

Mito nodded :" then lead me there. I don't think it is sealed so i will have to make seals on our way back. "

Luckily the travel wasn't long, less than half of day of travel and Mito leasurly walked into the orphanage, looking almost like she belonged in one. She then knocked on the door and waited for Nono to appear. 

When the woman finally appeared she asked :" how can i help you miss." 

Mito spoke :" it is nice to meet you, Nono - san, i Don't think you know me, but that is about to change." 

Nono was bit surprised and carefully asked :" miss, what is your name." 

Mito smiled :" Uzumaki Mito, you accepted my offer to join Root. "

Nono looked a bit shocked as she stuttered :" i honestly didn't know you were so young. "

Mito nodded :" is that a problem." 

Nono shake her head :" no, i don't believe it is, "

Mito spoke :" i must admit i was surprised when you accepted the offer, so i am here personally to asj what you want for the children. "

Nono nodded :" you are really smart." 

Mito smirked :" so what is it that you really want. "

Nono answered :" we need more money and better equipment for learning basic things. "

Mito nodded :" thaf can easily be done, but what are you willing to do for that." 

Nono spoke :" everything, i only wish that they live normal life. "

Mito nodded :" do you realize what you said, i must admit if Danzo was still in power he would ask for something unmoral. But i will only ask for guiding our new forces that will be coming from many orphanage, yoh shouldn't worry only children that wish to be ninja will be there, no pressure on anyone. I want you to be coming there on weekends. In that time i will find you a helping hand in this place. "

Nono smiled :" thank you for your kindness. "

Mito nodded :" i will call for you when we have kids coming in, since you will be working on the weekends, the pay will be double of the one you are reaciving here. "

So when Mito returned back after making a deal with Nono. She also asked if any of children there were talented in medical are so she could meet with them. Kabuto was the one Nono showed mito smiled at small boy asking him :" do you want to be a shinobi. If so then visit with Nono." when Mito returned back in Konoha, she headed to home because it was already dark however even though she was ready to go sleep. The house was having a party she didn't know about. 

Minato and Kushina were there, Tsunade, Tamura and Suzume. Mito looked confused as she asked :" what is the occasion for this gathering." 

Kushina and Suzume were the only ones that didn't drink alcohol and so Kushina answered the fastest :" Mito - chan is going to be a auntie." 

Mito nodded :" i know that Suzume is pregnant." 

Kushina nodded :" You will be a double auntie. "

Mito nodded :" i know that you are pregnant Kushina - san, too, that was why i sent you to hospital." 

Kushina exclaimed :" eh, really "

Mito nodded :" congratulations to you and Minato, he must really worked hard. And his dream is finally becoming reality." 

Minato nodded :" i only now wish to know how strong my baby will be. " the drunk Hokage hiccuped. Mito smiled :" don't worry about that, he will be the strongest of all of us. "

Suzume was then to ask :" Mito - chan we couldn't find you earlier, where were you." 

Mito nodded :" i was outside of village fixing some paths that actually lead to village, making barriers and other things. I focused too much and didn't notice the time, i also forgot that we had such thing to celebrate. "

Mito spoke after few minutes :" Minato - san, will you make this secret. "

Kushina and Suzume went to kitchen to bring more food. While Tamura was a bit tipsy he went to get more drinks nonalcoholic ones. Minato nodded :" i have to, even if they don't know Kushina is jinchuriki, there is something out there that we fear, i think that the birth should also be out of village." 

Mito nodded :" yes that is for the besy, you don't need to worry about that, leave that up to me and i will find nice and secluded and safe place. Luckily we have a lot of time to prepare. "

Minato smirked as he said :" you know that this child will be born on October 10. That is his due date. "

Mito looked a bit shocked but didn't say anything. Minato nodded :" so i am really father of savior just like Jiraiya guessed. I can't believe it, you didn't tell us because we could decide to not have or something. "

Mito shake her head :" no i didn't tell you because that could change his chances of being born," 

Minato asked :" so the Sasuke Uchiha, he will be born in few months, since i already know the complete identity of Naruto, i would like to know his too. "

Mito nodded as she asnwerd :" Uchiha Sasuke, his father and mother are Fugaku and Mikoto. "

Minato was bit surprised :" Really, to think that Kushina's best friend and my rival from childhood would have him. "

Mito nodded :" it isn't surprising because the two will have relationships similar to both of that. " Mito then ate what was brought to table as she drank a juice. She was done and said :" i have lot business to do tomorrow. Since i will be obliviously taking care of your job to Minato so i am going early to sleep. Have fun. ". 

Tsunade was the only one that heard the conversation between Mito and Minato but they didn't seem to mind her at all. She wondered why. She did feel like a family around them so they didn't keep secrets around her. But still they didn't say anything to other three Uzumaki. She shrugged it off, because she thought they didn't want to make a big deal about it.

Mito woke up early in the morning. She found out Minato wasted on the floor alongside with Tamura the dou obviously lost against Tsunade who was just leaving the house. Mito didn't hear anything that went down here because she had a seal that made noises from outside nonexistent. She could feel that Suzume and Kushina were sleeping in the room. She nodded to herself it was perfect way to begin this year. Mito the came to Hokage's office and created ten clones that did all the piked up paperworks. She thought couldn't solve anything that needed Minato to be present. So she put a notice on the door also saying the same thing to secretary, Hokage is not here, please return later when the sun is above us. So she didn't specify the hours when he would return. Mito left the clones do their thing and then headed to headquarters of root. She the carefully checked the lab area and then she was greated by root that were here. She nodded and said :" from now on I will need two of you to protect Kushina, don't leave her out of your sight. Don't let anyone harm her. Do you understand" 

The two root members that were best in keeping hidden and good at combat. Came to her. Mito nodded :" Arika and Luna, you two keep in mind that no one is to see you. But that can be dealt by giving you two a anbu masks." 

The dou nodded in understanding and they were out. 

Mito hummed and started to her own paperwork she had a lot of it piled uo from just yesterday. She slowly sipped her hot tea. Mito finally was done with all the paperwork and it was noon she decided to train a little bit with the root.

The training was meant for her but in reality it turned into training them. She too strong for anyone here. But that didn't meant that she was strongest in the world. She still didn't have a chance against any of jinchuriki with 4 or more tails in their final form. Mito then started to search for locations that could fit into category for safe and secluded fro Narutos birth. She couldn't relax about it. Up until now she managed to change many things but it seemed like destiny always found a way to return to its normal flow. Mito then decided to find a one she could easily do the seals around just in case. She then found three places and she went to Hokage's office just to check if he returned already. He did so Mito was tenth in the long line but she decided to just go back. She could tell him this anytime. And she had other business to do. Like to meet with people that would join root. The answer surprisingly came today. 


	135. 135

3.pov 

Mito returned from few days of absence, she was done meeting every possible addition to her forces. It was very promising. When she returned to Konoha she went to talk with Minato about new posible additions to her root and everything that she thought about Kushina program of protection. She sighed as she slowly enetered his office and saw pile of paperwork which wasn't too big. She cursed her luck because hers would be larger. Mito then asked the secretary for a cup of her usual tea. She began :" i had few things to do out of Konoha, so i only returned today, i have two matters i want your opinion on." 

Minato nodded :" i can assume that one is protection of Kushina since i noticed two chakra signals always following her." 

Mito nodded :" that is Luna and Akira my best two in protection. I have few things to say about that. First i found three locations for possible birthplace. "

She then give him pictures of those places. She continued while he watched them and considered the options :" i was thinking of creating barriers around them just in case anything goes wrong. "

Minato nodded :" you think that something will happen. "

Mito nodded :" i have this feeling, because the his birth was always blurry to see." 

Mito then explained what she wanted to do so he should chose place he could also ask Kushina for her opinion too. 

Minato took the picturesaand nodded asking :" what is the other thing you wanted to speak about. "

Mito nodded :" permission for me to take some shinobi in." 

Minato stopped :" already, i didn't know you had someone you considered worthy." 

Mito nodded :" they are ones that Danzo found but they also can be useful to me. I already talked to them so i only need your permission. "

She took out the profiles of everyone and put on table. She waited for few minutes and Hokage nodded :" yeah, but please from now on slow down with expanding your forces. "

Mito nodded :" that is fine for now, i need some time to train them and make them fit in, I am also waiting for the chunins to start going in, i noticed that you put Nara-sama in charge of dealing this information. He seems to give every chunin the papers, i would like to show him my gratitude, so when you see him say to him that i will be waiting for him and shogi match at root headquarters. "

Minato smirked :" you are feeling generous. "

Mito snorted :" not really i just wish to escape paperwork that piled up. "

Minato launghed :" i see, than i will start visiting you too. "

Mito smirked :" but i like Shikaku more, you are boring. "

Minato froze :" what, how dare you little tsundere. You like when you were sitting on my lap few days ago. "

Mito blushed and spluttered :" what are you talking about. I didn't like it that much." 

Minato nodded :" yes you did, you kept gigling and laughing you were red from excitement. "

Mito nodded :" maybe a little because you were doing a fatherly thing i missed out." 

Minato was saddened by her words as he gestured for her to sit on his lap. Mito. Had her eyebrows rise in wonder. Minato taped his lap again as he said :" it is an order." 

Mito hesitantly came closer and waited for him to pick her up. She decided if she was going to act childish she would act the most she could. 

Minato smiled as his hands reached her waist and he pulled her up saying :" hop, there we go. "

Mito could feel the warmth that had spread through her whole body. She smiled brightly. 

However they didn't expect that few seconds later a group of angry civilians would ran into the Hokage's office. Ruining the moment. Mito tried to jump down but Minato had his long and strong arms around her preventing her doing so. 

Mito was extremely embarrassed as civilians froze at the sight. Some wondered what was happening. Minato asked :" what made you run into my office so disrespectfully. " 

Civilians didn't answer to afraid because Minato's face screamed you are dead. 

Mito then spoke to Minato :" i had enough, and it seemes like you have work to do." 

Mito then broke the hold the man had and stepped down. She then bowed down to both civilians and Minato and exited the room. She ran out flushed and almost bumped at first person in front of tower. It was Orochimaru who just returned to village from his mission. Mito then spoke a bit surprised to see him :" oh, you are here. I didn't expect to see you so soon." 

Orochimaru stared at her for a second before replying :" i just got here. I was thinking about visiting you later." 

Mito nodded :" yes i am bit busy right now." 

She then continued to move to the headquarters where she burried herself into paperwork. 

Meanwhile Hokage was trying his best not to kill these civilan that had disturbed his time with Mito. He calmed himself by breathing in few times and spoke :" answer my previous question." 

The civilans finally gathered themselves as they spoke :" we have learned that some of our business are getting banned by shinobi forces." 

Minato did not know about that, well he did to some extent but not completely. Nobody told that to shinobi, to do so. But of they saw inspectors watching those business they were likely to be suspicious and not deal with those businesses again. 

Minato spoke :" if that is your problem, than write a statement, yoi cannot just barge in and expect me to believe in your words, you need to prove that you did not do anything that would make them do this." 

Civilians complained :" but what could we do to them we are just civilians"

Minato nodded :" then yoi can prove your innocents easily." 

Then gestured them to exit. 

He sighed softly as he wondered if Mito was close to be done with investigation. It was unluckily thay shinobi stopped going into this stores and the owners noticed. 

However he has bought them at least few more days. 

The knocking on his doors was appricated

And Orochimaru entered once he spoke come in. Like a normal person would do. Orochimaru bowed slightly, his expression was a bit curious. 

Minato let him report the result of mission. It was satisfying to hear such detailed one and so accurate. Orochimaru then stopped amd waited for approval. When he got one he spoke :" i just run at Mito she was red, as she rushed out of here. Do you know what caused that." 

Minato frowned :" i know, but why does that interest you." 

Orochimaru smirked :" i like her quite a lot. There is that certain feeling that i feel around her. The feeling to protect her and the need to watch over her. "

Minato nodded :" i get it. It seems like your feelings aren't just of loyalty towards her. I feel similar things." 

Minato then continued :" i teased her a little, and the she explained why that bothered her. So i comfronted her. But when she was finally relaxing herself the civilans came in and she was still sitting on my lap. So she didn't like it. "

Orochimaru nodded as a new expression appeared on his face. 

He then bowed and exited the office. 

Mito was extremely busy so she didn't notice how much of time had passed. She had read 10 of the reports for civilian abuse of their power. She only needed to wair for one more and then everyone was done with. She nodded to herself as she waa finally finished with paperwork, the previous incident already forgotten. She lifted her head to notice how dark everything seemed. She then noticed Orochimaru staring at her. She lifted one eyebrow and asked :" do i have something on my face?" 

Orochimaru chuckled :" no, there isn't." 

Mito nodded and said :" sit down then, i think you said you had things to talk about." 

Orochimaru nodded as he sat down :" i did. Well the things is i want to use the laboratory here. "

Mito nodded :" sure, go ahead. But you also said that you want to read the Uzumaki library. "

Orochimaru nodded :" yes i will take that too. But i want to have permission to use the lab here. "

Mito nodded :" i understand. Did you have anything else to do." 

Orochimaru then smirked :" i have one more thing that o want from you. "

Mito asked :" what is it." 

Orochimaru spoke :" you need to come closer for me too show it. "

Mito nodded as she came closer 

She then was next to him, when suddenly he reached for her waist and put her on his lap. She was confused and flustered about this. Orochimaru then brushed her hair with one hand while other was holding Mito still. He then took out a hair tie specially made for her. Mito felt the tei fit perfectly on her hair. She lifted her hand to feel it. She was surprised to see that ot was made of pure gold and that it looked like a bracelet, but it clearly was ment for hair it was made elastic with a seal. She noticed how it had few things falling from it. It was moons and suns, stars and clouds. She was stunned :" it feels pretty, why did you gave it you me." 

Orochimaru smiled :" because you are precious to me. You are my sun, moon and stars." 

Mito nodded :" thank you. I really like it." 

Orochimaru hummed :" do you like me more than Minato." 

Mito though for second :" well i think that i can relate more with you. But that doesn't mean that i can't relate with him. I think that i like you a tiny bit more, because when you had to choose to trust me or act on yourself, you chose me. "

Orochimaru chuckled :" so am i more of fatherly figure than he is. "

Mito nodded :" i mean, yeah, but keep that a secret. "

Orochimaru smiled brightly as he petted her. Mito had her hear beat fast. She was soon 14 but she acted like 8 year old, while mentaly she was 23. 

Mito stayed at this position until she heard a knocking on the doors of headquarters. She stiffed for second only to realize it was Shikaku. Mito spoke :" Shikaku - sama, i didn't think you would come at such late hour." 

She then slipped out of Orochimarus hold and smiled brightly at Shikaku, who only then noticed her and Orochimaru. He froze for a second, thinking about what he actually just saw. 

Mito then spoke as Orochimaru stood up :" Shikaku -sama don't just be standing there sit and place that heavy bord down. Unfortunately you came after i finished my paperwork but i am still in mode to play." Shikaku was still processing what just happened so he didn't even notice Orochimaru slipped next to him. Mito took her usual seat and gestured for Shikaku to take the other seat. A root member, got two teas ready. 

Mito sighed as Shikaku finally sat down and the board was settled. 

Mito let the play begin. Shikaku was silent for first 5 moves and then he asked :" is that hair tie a gift from Orochimaru." 

Mito nodded :" yes it is, isn't it pretty." 

Shikaku nodded :" Did he do your hairstyle for today." 

Mito nodded :" ah, yeah he just did it, it is a bit awkward that you came just now." 

Shikaku chuckled :" so you have another force gathering around you. No wonder everyone calls you man magnet. You have 3 boyfriends, two brothers and two dads. "

Mito chuckled at that news :" i honestly didn't know they called me that, but the information is kinda wrong. Because i also think of Tamura as a father figure and he acts around me like that. "

Shikaku laughed :" you aren't denying it "

Mito shake her head asking :" why should i. It isn't like i planned it. It just happened. "

Shikaku then said :" you wanted to say thank you for what i did for you. "

Mito nodded :" oh, yeah, this was just excuse for me to actually talk to you, yes i wanted to express my gratitude, but i know that this isn't enough. "

Shikaku nodded :" so you are going to give me something in return. "

Mito nodded :" Anything that you want i can try and give it to you. "

Shikaku nodded :" then tell me, what you saw in near future. "

Mito froze for a moment :" i can't really say what will happen because i know i change some things that i saw, but some satyed the same. I can't say that this will happen 100% but i guess you still want to know. "

Shikaku nodded. 

Mito spoke :" i saw Minato and Kushina die. On the night thier child is born. "

Shikaku froze :" how. How did it happen. "

Mito had a sad smile on her face :" kyubi broke out, with outsiders help, it was controlled by that man, however Minato manged to stop that man from wreaking more damage to village. However he died sealing kyubi into his own son, while Kushina died from extraction of kyubi. The child didn't have happy life after that either. "

Shikaku asked :" how much did you change from that vision. "

Mito answered without hesitantion :"I made sure that man doesn't appear in village as an enemy, however the real prepartor is still there and i am unable to deal with him, only those two can. I also made preparations about safety of village." 

Shikaku nodded :" but you think that is possible that it will happen. "

Mito nodded :" i changed something about someones destiny and it still happened, the circumstances weren't the same but it still happened on the same day as it should. "

Shikaku nodded as he again focused on the match. He wasn't losing but it was too close for comfort. 

Mito then thought more about what she just told maybe there was something she did see before. However she couldn't remember anything. 

Shikaku at the end won and the second match began. He started with questions this time :" what are your plans with root program." 

Mito answered :" i firstly want to expand it and then i will be taking care of more trainings of our future generations. While academy is still based more on theory and i want to focus more on pratice that fits children. Then i plan on making sure that every request that village has is completed. "

Shikaku nodded :" so you are planning on becoming a village safe grounds. You will turn the most chaotic organization to most peaceful. "

Mito nodded :" i know, that is my mission. "

Shikaku again won the match. 

Mito sighed softly as she said goodbye to Shikaku. Mito reached her house at midnight. She was surprised by Tamura who was waiting for her. He was a bit unsatisfied by how late she was. He scolded her for a bit. But relaxed when she said that her colleagues had followed her to make sure she got hoke safty. Which was true because the two gourds followed her everywhere. 


	136. 136

3.pov 

The next few days were pretty uneventful. Mito was usually doing the same thing, she would make sure everyone trained and did their duties she would train herself and then she would spent some time preparing seals for such large area which Kushina chose for place for birth of Naruto. 

Mito then would do her paperwork and then would go home before it was too dark. 

Orochimaru was busy with doing research in Uzumaki library and he would sometimes would go to lab and od few experiments, tgan he would train Anko for few hours. Mito had talked about Kabuto with him. She said he would be a great student. 

Then finally Mito got the last report and she waited for council meeting to happen. She would appear as a person who us behind the investigation. 

She sighed when she reported to Hokage and he nodded saying it would be discussed on next meeting which was tomorrow. 

Mito went to home early that day only to realize that Tamura was teaching few chunins about seals. She was slightly surprised because she didn't knew they had began doing that. It seemed like it was first lecture. The few chunins that were there quickly recognized her and bowed towards her. Mito returned the gesture. 

Tamura spoke :" Mito - chan, you are bit early today." 

Mito nodded :" i had done my job sooner than i expected. I didn't know that our first students would come today. I would make sure that i was present then." 

A chunin spoke :" you don't need to worry about that. We didn't have a prearranged meeting but Tamura - dono accepted us as his guests and students. "

Mito nodded :" i see. Uzumaki clan is well known for being friendly, but nonetheless there should be sone rules that needs to be followed. So please schedule your next lesson so that we can coordinate who would teach you. "

Chunin paled a bit as be said :" i understand. "

Mito chuckled :" you don't need to be afraid, you did a small mistake however i am not holding this against you, but i rather don't want this to happen again. "

Mito then went to her room and then she prepared for tommorow. 

While Tamura was teaching the chunins about the basics of fuinjutsu and how important the neat writing was. He then at the end gave them kanji to learn to write and asked them for when they could meet again. It was decided that it would be always Friday like it was that day and around 6 p.m.

Tamura was then busy with making sure that Suzume was comfortable and that she didn't need anything. 

Mito sighed softly as she entered the meting room in the morning she was to sit in shadows like usual. She would be there until it would end. So she would just train after it and then do her paperworks from yesterday and today. She waited for everyone to get there. Minato was last to enter. He had a calm demor around him. 

The few matters Mito didn't pay much attention to because it seemed like it was boring stuff that Minato had already had solutions for. She waited for the last matter the one that civilans had been able to say things in. She was glad that civilans were getting weaker and weaker in council and were slowly placed where they belong. 

Mito knew that civilans were mad because the shinobi left from stores and they thought it was discrimination. 

The civilan side wanted to make Hokage order to return to their stores and that village pays for damage that was caused. 

Minato nodded :" well since we heard one side of story we will hear the other side too." 

Clan heads relaxed then they didn't know what exactly Hokage had but if he was calm it was surly enough. They knew if civians won this the whole process of making them weaker was for nothing. 

Mito the appeared from shadows and a 11 papers were in front of her. 

She cleared her throat as she spoke :" since lord third retired, Hokage - sama created a force for inspecting financial stability of village. As i am one of members that isn't currently busy with investigation i will present the things we found about this stores." 

Minato nodded :" then shall we hear it. "

Civilian council paled for a bit. 

But Mito continued without looking at them

:" we found that civilans weren't paying for taxes they needed, what is more the equipment they were selling wasn't what they told it was. Multiple people had problems with it. And when they complained about it, the civilan council hid it and threatened the people. What is more we found many illegal things happening around those stores. I will send you all a report, because i am to disgusted to even say about what they did. "

She then handed the papers to every clan head, one to Hokage who had already saw it and one to whole civilian council. Sje said that she had run out of papers from everyone there. However she was clearly sending them a message about how they weren't important. 

To say that civilan council was pissed was understatement. They started to yell at both Minato and Mito :" you are scheming behind oir backs. This witch has obviously charmed you Hokage - sama, you can't believe her. We also think that the things you are doing with her are quite immoral." 

Minato was a bit shocked as he asked :" what things." 

Civilian asnwerd :" when we entered your office this young witch was sitting in your lap. "

Minato then exhaled sharply :" how dare you say that, as a civilan you should all know how humans function, this yound child does not have father, i didn't want her to not know how it feels to be loved from someone she considers fatherly figure."

Civilian council wasn't pleased by that answer. However it was time for voting and they hoped that thid would shake clans a little bit. 

However they forgot how much clans loved Mito and Minato. They could believe what Minato had said easier than what civilians had said, and they knew that civilans were just trying to frame Hokage, they wouldn't let this happen. When voting was done, civilian council lost once more. Mito smirked as she watched them and crepply come closer to them saying :" you are done for, don't worry you will survive but i think that isn't something you should be grateful for, since you will wish that we killed you this moment." 

When Mito took papers away from everyone. Hokage continued :" the punishment for all of these crimes will be paying the damage the casused to village by working they whole life. The work will be clearing the vent system and the underground. "which basically meant cleaning the shit. :" also these stores will be closed and their stories will be published in daily news. "

Once Mito was finally done with meting she went to train and to do her paperwork. She was pleasantly surprised when Shikaku appeared on her doors with shogi board. They played for a bit, talking about many things. Mito could relax around him she then spoke :"you know Shikaku - sama, i consider you a cool uncle i can tell anything." 

Shikaku smiled :" i am glad, should i look ou for someone who also has this position." 

Mito played along with his joke :" yeah, maybe Fugaku - sama." 

Shikaku laughed. But spoke :" no i mean it seriously. "

Shikaku then stopped :" seriously, i thought you were bit afraid of him. "

Mito shifted for a bit :" no, not at all, it was just creepy how he would sometimes smile at me, excepting me to end up with Shisui." 

Shikaku laughed :" and why did that bother you." 

Mito answered :" Uchiha smiling is kinda creepy, especially if it comes from such stiff person as Fugaku. "

Shikaku nodded at that. He couldn't but to ask :" so did you decide who is lucky guy. "

Mito froze and then asnwerd :" i haven't, i think i am close but i am not going to force myself to decide now. It could be wrong decision and maybe i would end up alone. I don't think i can handle that. I also think we are all too young. Some of us don't have 10 years." 

Shikaku nodded :" that is also true, Shisui - kun Is 8 but he is very mature for his age. "

Mito nodded :" that is true, but it still makes me a bit uneasy. However it will be fine when I am older. "

Mito then asked :" did you find replacement for all of the civilan council members. "

Nara nodded :" we are still searching for them, but this time we are making sure that we gather respectful and justified people. "

Mito nodded :" i see, that is good, do you need our help. We can make sure to look into their pasts and inform you of anything suspicious. "

Nara nodded :" that would be helpful, that is actually reason while i came. "

Mito nodded :" ah, you broke your cover, i really thought you liked playing with me. "

Nara chuckled :" i do, but I wouldn't come tomorrow but rather tommorow when i know. You will be less busy. "

Mito nodded :" then the root will take care of checking backgrounds of civilan candidates. "

Mito then gathered the root and then assigned everyone with checking one civilian candidate. It was lucky that there wasn't many candidates. Mito then went home again. This time she wasn't surprised to see someone sitting with Tamura. It was trio she didn't expect but they didn't seem to be studying just yet but rather they were there to arrange lectures. The trio was team 7. They didn't seem to notice her. She then slowly crept behind them and looked at schedule area they were talking about. Mito then said :" oh, that time i can teach you if you want." 

The trio was startled out of their sits. 

Mito chuckled at theirs expressions:" what didn't you know i live here." 

The trio then asked :" Really could you teach us." 

Mito nodded :" if you really want to. I can make time for your lessons. However if i don't have time, Tamura - sama will take care of you." 

Team 7 eagerly agreed to it. Mito was satisfied with the deal. She then went to the Uzumaki library she then took out a book especially for beginners. She noticed how Orochimaru was busy reading there. She went to team 7 and gave them the book :" read this book and you will get some knowledge that you will need later." 

Team 7 then left. And Mito went to where she last saw Orochimaru. She then asked him :" do you need help." 

Orochimaru stood up :" ah yeah, i was searching for a book about famous ninjutsu of Uzumaki clan. "

Mito nodded :" they are at very back of library. I can show you how the library is arranged." 

Orochimaru nodded. Mito then showed him all of the sections and then brought him to the book he needed. 

Mito then left him seeing that he started to read it. Mito then went to middle of library. She didn't went there for few days. She had left Lisa there. While Lisa was not useful as others in combat, but Mito would bring her with herself if she would go to it. She knew there wasn't any need for it so she had left it there. 

She then pet Lisa's core and Lisa appeared. The battery that Mito had made was perfect and it seemed like it was orginal. Lisa then spoke :" it's been a long time since we talked." 

Mito nodded :" i am sorry i was a bit busy." 

Lisa nodded :" it is fine. I know. I just was bit bored since nobody was walking in. But over time few guest had come." 

Mito nodded :" do you mind if i leave you here for few days here. "

Lisa nodded :" there is no need to worry. But i would appreciate if you also talked with other relics. "

Mito nodded :" of course, i have time today so i was about to talk to them too. I still didn't manage to connect with Rosé and Jennie. But i can feel a bit closer." 

Lisa nodded :" i see, that is great news. "

Lisa then dissappeared as she felt Orochimaru come closer. Mito then turned towards him :" what brings you here. "

Orochimaru looked at her :" you didn't show me this place. "

Mito smirked :" this is a place only for Uzumaki members. I did not think you are ready for it." 

Orochimaru chuckled :" you were talking with someone here." 

Mito nodded :" i did, it was gourdian of this place." 

Orochimaru chuckled :" are you serious. "

Mito nodded :" of course. Uzushino was famous for having high level technology. "

Orochimaru asked :" then is the gourdian a technology. "

Mito nodded :" Lisa appaer, there isn't any danger here. "

Orochimaru was surprised when a young Uzumaki girl suddenly appeared next to Mito he could feel no presence and no heat increase. He could guess that she wasn't alive. 

Mito then spoke :" this is Ai Lisa, she is a program that protected Uzumaki library for generations, and this is Orochimaru, one of my precious people." 

Lisa bowed :" it is nice to meet you." 

Orochimaru nodded :" pleasure was mine. It am actually curious how you work." 

Mito chuckled :" you really are something, while all of humans wonder how we are alive, you want to learn how she works. "

Orochimaru chuckled as he got his complicated answer. He didn't understand everything but he got a general idea. 

Then it was time for closing of library. Both of them exited and Mito went to her house. She went to talk with Jisoo by taking her out of scroll. The sword layed down and Mito channeled her chakra and Jisoo's voive boomed in her head. :" yoha, it is been long time, i have so much energy, wil you train with you soon." 

Mito nodded :" i promise, tommorow. But can i ask something." 

Jisoo voice was cheerful :" sure, i willing to help you." 

Mito smiled :" do you know why i can't connect with others. "

Jisoo answered :" there is one thing that I heard about. The blood contact." 

Mito smirked :" does it have special method that requires." 

Jisoo answered :" no, however i do not actually know if it is connected with these two relics. "

Mito smirked :" thank you, i will keep my promise. "

She then bit her thumb and put a drop of blood on her necklace that is called Rosé. She could feel something change. Something shined in front of her and suddenly she heard a voice :" hello, Uzumaki princess, i am surprised to see you know pf this technique of making contact with us." 

Mito nodded :" i was helped by Jisoo the sword." 

Rosé :" ah, the sword, i see, i know that you know of my name. It poped in your mindscape just as yours poped into mine. "

Mito nodded :" that did happen. It is nice to meet you. I wanted to ask you, if there is anything special about this type of connection." 

Rosé who was speaking in her mond again :" there aren't much, but some relics as i only can talk with you this way. The Jennie is same, i can feel her nearby . "

Mito nodded :" yes, thank you answering me. "

Mito then proceeded to pour some of her blood on ingraved Jennie name on kunai. A spark lit in front of her. Mito could feel something eneter her mindscape it was a chold who looked to be around Mito's age. 

Mito spoke :" it is nice to finally meet you Jennie." 

Jennie cutely spoke :" ah, it is nice to meet you too Mito-sama, i was unsure if you would actually manage to contact i will always follow your lead." 

Mito smiled as she nodded :"thank you." 

Jennie however shake her head :" there is no need to say thank you to me. I am grateful that someone is finally using me." 

Mito smiled :" then i will train with you too then." 

Jennie nodded :" thank you." 


	137. 137

3.pov 

The days went fast for next few weeks. Mito was busy training and doing her duties. She luckily wasn't involved in councils work so she didn't have to lose much time. The Root program was in deep need of more missions, the members would rather go to missions than to train with Mito every day. Mito was getting stronger day by day and she could handle them easily. Well if they all fought her they could manage to defeate her. However she always managed to show the tricks they didn't expect. Mito over time got comfortable using the artifacts, she was in good terms with them. 

Since it was March, Mito was relaxed, she had dealt with most stuff. She could finally stop doing things for village. Everything was under Minato's control. The council members for civilian part were found by root, and thier history throughly checked, it was safe to say that Konoha was safe from inside. She now focused on root. They needed to be trained and then they needed to have more members. She sighed as she remembered that she should head home. It was time for lesson with team 7. She thought them a lot in these few weeks. However it seemed like they didn't get it too much. They needed time to realize what actually happened. So she was still at very beginning with them. 

While she teached root too, and she was progressing more smoothly. The root members luckily had some previous knowledge and she could lean on it. The only problem that Uzumaki clan was facing was, they needed to make sure to make enough seals every day but they had a lot less time to do it. And Minato couldn't help, Kushina could sometimes, Jiraiya also couldn't, Mito would help when she had free time. Which wasn't much. Mito sighed, they really needed someone who could learn it quickly. 

Of only there was someone like that. 

Mito was surprised by the seal Kakashi had activated. It almost blowed the whole house. She had enough time to prevent it. It was kinda her fault because she was lost in her thoughts while the trio were making their first full seals. Mito apologized for not paying attention. She then explained what was wrong with seal Kakashi used, and gave it to him back, he had to fix it on his own. Mito was satisfied with the Rin most. The girl never made too big of problem, she was the best of out the trio. Obito was good when he would copy her seal with his sharingan, however he struggled when it was time fpr him to make his own seal. It was still better than Kakashi. 

Mito sighed, if only there was someone that could do same thing as Obito and help them with copying the seals. 

Then a idea hit her. The Uchiha clan had a tons of woman that were busy doing housework but they also had free time, she could ask them for gathering. And Suzume and Mikoto knowing each other and being pregnant at same time was enough reason for them to meet. And it would be great opportunity for two clans to develop trusting relationships. She just had to ask Suzume, Tamura and Fugaku. She nodded to herself. Seeing that she found solution she focused on the trio in front of her. She explained them basics again and they seemed to catch it this time. 

Mito went to talk with Suzume and Tamura in the morning. She spoke about her idea. Saying it would seem like a hobby for women and if they wanted to be compensated for the work she could pay them.

Suzume was in, she was getting a bit bored trapped in the house. Tamura had nodded hesitantly. He was bit stressed about the issue himself and agreed to solution, but he had a plan be if it wasn't going to work. 

Mito nodded and gathered her courage to go visit Fugaku. She didn't see the man for a month, she went to Uchiha military police headquarters and slowly walked inside. Luckily her appearance wasn't to weird, because since Fugaku became a clan head the number of non Uchiha in police had increased and people had started to enter it more freely. And besides she was officially a member of government. She walked confidently in the hall of headquarters and she was greated by Uchiha women working as secretary. The woman bowed and spoke :" Uzumaki - sama, we didn't expect you here. Please wait here while I inform Fugaku - sama of your visit. Do you want a drink." 

Mito nodded :" a tea will be fine." 

Mito then leaned on the wall as she waited for the woman to exit from the doors of Fugaku's office. 

The door opened and Mito entered. Fugaku was sitting in his seat and his table cleaned from paperwork, which was now on the ground neatly placed. Mito bowed :" Uchiha - sama, i apologize for not announcing my visit. And i am also grateful for your hospitality. I hope you can hear me out." 

Fugaku nodded as he gestured her to sit down. He spoke once he did :" i must say that i was bit surprised by your visit, since i did not see you for long time, it must be thought on you. "

Mito nodded :" indeed i was busy these few weeks and i still am. However i need to ask for a favor of Uchiha clan. The favor isn't just for me but for whole Uzumaki clan. "

Fugaku seemed interested :" is something troubling the Uzumaki clan that needs Uchiha help." 

Mito nodded :" it seems that Uzumaki clan has biten much more that we can actually chew. You must know that we are the ones responsible for making seals for treaty. However we jad offered our time to teach other shinobi to learn fuinjutsu from us and now we do2have enough time to finish the orders. Whell we always managed to make them but it was close to deadline. "

Fugaku nodded :" i heard that Obito is one of your students. But i do not understand what Uchiha clan can help you with. "

Mito nodded :" just like Obito, the rest of Uchiha have ability to copy seals. I was hoping that you would allow Uchiha women to have gatherings with Suzume and Kushina, where they would show them seals and make them, they would socialize and make our clans closer." 

Fugaku nodded :" i see, if you think that would actually work. However i must ask, what benefits will Uchiha clan have. "

Mito frowned for a second :" other than making us more friendly towards you, there isn't much we can give you back, we can pay you if you want. We can also allow you to use those seals that Uchiha clan learns to copy. "

Fugaku nodded :" i accept, but we don't need money, but rather we would accept using those seals and one request of Uzumaki clan, one that would be revealed later. "

Mito wondered for bit what that could be, but the Uchiha seemed to calm for her to guess. Mito nodded and asked :" so, sonce we are bit in hurry could the meeting be in next few days.,"

Fugaku nodded :" i will inform Mikoto today and she would spread the message through the clan, the meting should be heald in 2 days in 4 p.m." 

Mito nodded. 

When Mito was done with everything she went to headquarters of root. She smirked seeing how everyone was ready for missions. She smirked because she didn't have any for them and from the looks on their faces they seemed to know that too. The training was next in line of things to do. She absolutely went the hardest on them. She was huffing and puffing when she was done her clothes were destroyed, the match was equal however 50 root members were defeated and still laying on the ground.. Mito smiled as she swept the sweat from her forehead. Mito had a nice time, she then saw a hawk land on her desk. Which meant Hokage needed her, but it wasn't urgent, or that he had someone he was meeting right now. Mito decided to change her clothes before heading out. 

She walked slowly towards the Hokage's office, she could feel that good news were about to come. She almost skipped while she walked. She knocked on the doors, she didn't know if anyone was in the office since the new seals Minato had put. Mito hated that the most important parts of village all had those and she no longer could feel the whole village, some areas wer just gray for her and it bothered her a bit, however she understood while he was carefull. 

Minato had called her in. Apperently he was busy doing the paperwork. Mito sat down however she had enough of her own paperwork so she didn't even try to help him

She spoke :" you called." 

Mito nodded :" i did, there is a progress on the thing that you asked." 

Mito nodded :" and what kind of progress" 

Minato chuckled :" a good one." 

Mito nodded waiting. 

Minato finally spoke :" there are few chuninw that want to try to become a jonin and they are willing to do probation in root, but that isn't all, since next academic year begins first of August, the orphan children that are of age and wish to join it can also come to train with you. Well even thise that are already in academy want to come

"

Mito smirked and nodded :" finally, after you said that 6 months were to long i thought that you would refuse. So i have these chunins on 3 months and bunch of children. Well now only thing that i am lacking is missions. "

Minato chuckled :" that is because you do almost all of them. But thanks to that village is doing just fine. Also i prepared for this. I have been gathering the most hated missions that nobody wanted to take for last week. And i gathered a lrge number. Enough for Root to be busy for few days. "

Mito nodded :" oh, thank you. "

Minato nodded and he asked :" so how are the preparations going for the birth place . "

Mito answered :" they are almost finished, i just need to do few details which i am waiting from smith. "

Minato nodded :" i see. That 8s good." 

Mito nodded as she stood up :" i know you are busy so I won't disturb you more. "

She left the room as she had a stack of papers in her hand. She went to home and then she checked the missions and carefully would pick teams that would take them. There were few A rank and B rank missions that could potentially be s rank. Bjt there were also some d and c rank missions. She would send two teams on fishy ones. 

So tommorow was the day when she would meet the chunin wannabe jonin and the chulder would come for first time in 3 days. Seh immediately sent a message to Nono. She knew hpw to deal with children but she really didn't have time for it. 

Mito sighed softly as she saw the clock tick 12 p.m. She knew she got to go to sleep and she was tired too. She would have a important day tomorrow. Suzume was excited that the request she would leave her house was allowed and even Kushina would go along with her. 

The next morning just before the chunin would get into the headquarters they found weird. Mito assigned teams with missions. She had given them half of the stack today and some missions would take more than day to finish. Some were a week long. The feq members that were left in headquarters were the weakest ones. She made a system where only the strongest could go on missions while weaker ones would train with Mito. Their progress could be seen as they were coming closer to others. 

Mito wasn't surprised to see shocked faced if chunin they obviously didn't expect her to be in charge of here and to see such young on top of that with jonin uniform. They all knew who she was but they didn't really think that she deserved tje promotion. They didn't heard the story od jonin tests because it was prohibited to be spoken aboyt since it could lead to missjudgment and possible death of shinobi whi would be promoted from cheating, Mito spoke as she sized them up :" it is nice to meet you, 10. I am in charge here as you can see. The most of root members are out on missions right now." 

A chunin that didn't belong to any clan asked :" and what kinds of missions are those. I don't know what kind of organization are you. "

Mito nodded :" good question, well the missions come from Hokage's office. They are the ones that were refused from every team or those that Hokage didn't knew who to give them. Any more questions "

Yamanaka girl spoke :" what are we supposed to do here." 

Mito nodded :" You are going to train here and help us do missions. Soon you won't be the only ones we will teach. "

Yamanaka girl nodded as she then looked to the left. A man was standing there bringing Mito a coup of tea. Mito smirked :" why don't we have a first training now and then you wilk be done for today and tomorrow you wilk have to come earlier than today. 

Mito gestured to follow her. She entered the room and spoke :" so since i want to see how strong you really are. I will fight you with full power while you guys use teamwork." a root member sighed the start of the match. The 10 people all rushed in. However Mito wasn't touched by single one of them she dodged with her spead. The chunin were bit surprised when they noticed that Mito stood on the same spot she did previously and they didn't manage to land a hit. Mito smirked as she went to jump up and made a water jutsu. Filling the room with water. Or at least she tried. The chunin had managed to counter the attack and the result was mist from the fire and water fighting each other. Mito took this chance to test their sensory abilities. She would appear behind a chunin then wait a few seconds, tgwn pushed him in direction of others chunin and then do the that over and over. The confusion was high, however Yamanaka was ready for her, Mito smirked seeing that. The mist was gone and Mito then started to fight them seriously. After a hour of the fight half of the chunins were down. Mito clearly overpowered them, however they would manage to save themselves with good teamwork. 

Mito decided to finally go all out with ninjutsu. Until now she was using only water jutsu, so now she used earth one. The already exhausted chunins had a lot of problems dodging and blocking those attacks. But Mito never stop. She waited until the last of them were down. The chunins had lost and Mito could really tell how strong each one of them were. She let them gather themselves, as she took their files and written stuff down. Manly the things they need to work on. When she was finished, it tok her half of hour, the chunins have gathered and bowed to her. Mito smirked and spoke :" don't bow, I am not doing this for you, but rather for village and for root." 

The chunins still were bowing down. Mito shake her head and gave each member their files :" this is what you need to work on, the root program will help you on your training. Come here tommorow in the morning. And i will show you the whole place and you will find yourself new teachers for this short time." 

Mito then went to her table and sat on her chair watching the chunins slowly exiting the headquarters. They weren't to injured but rather they were exhausted. She wondered if they would be able to train tomorrow. Well she stopped thinking about it knowing that the training would be easier that the spar they had just now. 

She then sipped her tea and then gathered courage to deal with the paperwork. She did not think it would so mich of it, but luckily it was easy to deal with. Mito went home early for first time in almost a month. She went to see how Orochimaru was doing in his studies and wasn't surprised to see him in library surrounded by books. Mito didn't want to disturb him so she left. Orochimaru had already read 10 percent of whole library, he would have read more but he had to train Anko and go on few missions. 

Mito then went to home she wasn't surprised to see a lecture in front of her. Tamura seemed to be exhausted. So Mito went closer to see how far they were in studies. Only to slightly surprised when there were on intermediate seals. Mito decided to help Tamura by showing the two out of three students what they did good and what they messed up. Mito then went to see the schedule of Tamura lectures. She frowned it was too booked. She sighed maybe they needed to take a break from teaching others, she knew that Tamura had other things to do and so he was working the whole day. Mito wondered how she could help Tamura, she nodded to herself as a solution came to her mind. She would use clones to teach others while Tamura took few days of. 

Mito said that to Tamura once the classes were done. Tamura insisted that he keeps doing it, however after being reasoned with he agreed. Mito the said :" take a week of rest and take care of Suzume, she really needs your attention." 

Tamura nodded as he hugged Mito. It was something what he did when he was about to go sleep, and Mito didn't mind it. 


	138. 138

3.pov 

The very next morning Mito created 20 clones, she then went to headquarters and waited for new members to get here. Some root members have returned from their missions, but Mito didn't want to send them back on another one so she made sure they would train the chunins. Those root members that previously had stayed now were sent on mission. Mito smiled aa she noticed that missions weren't all done and thaf at least 2 or 3 days would be needed to be done with them all. 

At least they couldn't complain about that. She then sat down drinking tea. She noticed that chunins have entered just on time. Mito nodded to herself as she spoke :"did you read your files. " 

The chunins bowed as they answered :" yes,." 

Mito nodded :" then shall i take you on tour around the headquarters." 

Mito then showed them kitchen, the sleeping area, lab and training facilities. She then gestured to root members that were there :" if you hadn't noticed, these are others root members. They just returned from missions, and the ones that were here yesterday are on one right now. Usually this place has at least 10 root here, but the whole number of root operatives is over 60. So with you it will be 70.i don't know when you will meet all of them, but you will eventually. Now i will leave you their responsibility. They will call your name and your are to follow them. They will help in training you . "

Mito then headed back and the root members took thier charges. The training wasn't meant to be to difficult but Mito also didn't know what was difficult anymore. She was training the hardest out of all and she didn't know how. 

She did what she thought was good. Well it didn't matter she was strong and she could carry her duty out. She sighed as she began with dealing with paperwork that was connected to the missions they completed. There was one message that caught her attention. It was from Nono. It said that Nono was expected to come here today at evening. Mito nodded as she sent a message to the person sge found to replace Nono in orphanage. She had found this woman many months ago and they actually went few time to orphanage to check if the woman would fit in. Mito sighed softly as she continued to do paperwork. The things were being dealt with, but soon she wondered if everything was going to be alright. It was 3 months for Karin to be born and 4 to Sasuke. 7 for Naruto and others would be born in between or after Naruto. 

On the other side of village in Uchiha compand there was a gathering of women, Mikoto was sitting at the top while the rest of Uchiha women were surrounding her. The Uzumaki guest still didn't come but they weren't even expected yet. Mikoto made everyone gather early because she wanted to say somethings :" i have heard that Mito - san had this idea and it will be beneficial for our clan to make sure that Suzume and Kushina feel like home. What is more we could help Shisui in this way, the young boy has a deep feelings for Mito - san, and he has harsh opponents. Even Kushina has someone she is rooting for. "

Uchiha women nodded and stared to gossip how perfect pair Mito and Shisui were. They knew if they were to talk about this now it was time. Uzumaki should not hear this talk. Mikoto laughed along with jokes and she wished that it actually happened. She really liked Mito. 

Kushina and Suzume finally came on time. Mikoto personally came towards them on the door she hugged the two women and showed them the way. They drank tea first and ate cookies as they had a small talk. After being there for a half of hour Kushina and Suzume started to show how the seals would be done. The women activated their sharingans and watched carefully. Most of them had one tomoe. The progress was fast as Kushina and Suzume would get enough amount of seals in just a hour. They would then show the other seal. After 3 hours the gathering came to an end. Kushina and Suzume were satisfied with the results. They did more than they thought they would. If they continued like this the whole shipment could be done within a week. The Uchiha women were also satisfied with the seals they were shown. There were useful not only in battle but also in chores. 

Kushina and Suzume had talk with Mikoto about the pregnancy. While the Kushina's pregnancy was supposed to be kept secret, Mikoto noticed how her friend gained some weight, and noticed how she wasn't complaining about it, like she usually would, so the only conclusion was that she was pregnant. However she never spoke that she knew. So she wasn't surprised when Suzume ans Kushina talked about this with her. 

Well it wouldn't be weird if Kushina was just wondering how it would feel, bur she also would nod her head when the two spoke about their experience. 

Kushina then asked :"Mikoto - chan, do you like Mito - chan." 

Mikoto was surprised by the question she didn't expect it :" of course, i like her, she is really nice and pretty easy to get along with and super cute." 

Suzume spoke :" i heard that you adopted a boy who has a crush on her. "

Mikoto nodded :" Shisui, yes because he has a potential to be very powerful." 

Kushina smiled :" i also heard that you are rooting for him to end up with Mito - chan, but isn't he bit to young, i mean she is almost 14 while he is 8."

Mikoto nodded :" he is almost 9. Well Kakashi is younger than her too. He maybe little younger than her but he is also emotionally mess, so i don't think he is ready to be in relationship with Mito - chan either. "

Suzume spoke to calm tensions:" i must say that i agree with both of you, but it is ultimately Mitos decision with who she will end. "

Mikoto and Kushina nodded. Suzume spoke again :" i have heard form Tsunade that she is rooting for Genma - kun, and he seemes to not lack anything." 

Kushina and Mikoto nodded :" that's true but we never know maybe they won't end up together. "

Suzume nodded :" but by the behavior of Mito i think she will end up with all of them. She seems to like them all, which was shown last year. Don't you agree." 

Kushina nodded :" but the law doesn't allow it. "

Suzume shake her head :" there is possiblety, if she weeds like Uzumaki princess, she can marry more than one person. "

Mikoto and Kushina were surprised :" what really, i didn't know that. "

Suzume spoke :" that is because you didn't bother reading the inner laws of the Uzumaki clan to the very end. Usually it was meant for keeping the Uzumaki main branch line. The prince and princess could have more than one partners. They usually would wed first and then wait for some time to wed their second. But there were cases when they would do at same time. I must say that i think that Genma will be probably first husband,. "

Kushina calmed down and asked :" You really think that will happen. "

Suzume nodded :" knowing Mitos personality it is very likely. "

Suzume and Kushina went to Uzumaki clan house first. Because Kushina knew there were few shinobi always following her and keeping her safe. So she would be safe no matter what. Suzume was bit surprised to see Mito there but only realozing that it was a clone helping Tamura she nodded to herself. Tamura had a few days of and he would cuddle with her as much as possible. She loved that he was touchy when they had time, she missed him. The time they spent together was just sleeping and eating together he would touch her but it was not nearly enough. She wad glad that Mito actually noticed that and helped them out. She slowly got up in the room where Tamura was sleeping. He had went back to sleep when Suzume went to meet with Kushina, he had been fussing over her leaving the house. He was like that. It troubled her a bit but she could endure it of he would allow her movements if she was few others. She entered the room to see Tamura without his shirt laying down his eyes half open. Looking at her lovingly. He patted the spot next to him and she layed carefully there. His strong hands were cuddling her, he was on his side and watching her face. His mouth came closer as he kissed her. The kiss was gentle and slow. The hand landed softly on her belly and was stationed there feeling the babies movement. They would be in that position for a while. 

The very next morning Mito was satisfied by everything she learned from her clones. She learned how much Kushina and Suzume managed to make seals and how much each of teams on lectures already knew. It seemed that Tamura was great teacher, and that almost all of the teams were close to intermediate level of seals. 

Mito then woke to the headquarters. She was greated by root members, rhe ones that returned from the mission, mostly b rank ones. She told them to rest for few days as she would give them missions then. She saw Nono there, Mito gestured to come closer and have a seat. Mito noticed the pile of paperwork but decided to ignore it for now. She ordered tea for both of them and asked :" Did you travel well." 

Nono nodded :" yes thanks to you. The travel was easy." 

Mito nodded :" the children are supposed to come in few hours, so i wanted to talk about the plan." 

Nono nodded :" ah, yes, i have a plan but you can add anything that you want. "

Mito nodded as she took the plan. To be honest it was well made plan, however it lacked something. Mito scribble down chakra control exercise. Nono looked confused as she asked :" isn't it bit too early. "

Mito shake her head :" no, it isn't, but rather than standard one we should teach them through the game." 

Nono nodded :" you have one on mind" 

Mito answered :" leaping toad. It is basically game of pouring your chakra in toad that leaps in direction of the chakra you put. However the chakra naturally spins so this is difficult to get at first." 

Nono tried the exercise, but failed for few times, Mito meanwhile was dealing with paperwork. The chunins entered again just on time and were surprised to see much more shinobi here than yesterday. What was else they saw for first time someone struggling to do something. Mito saw them staring at Nono so she cleared her throat. The attention was now on her as she pointed to direction of training grounds. Mito smirked as she saw that they followed. 

There were a lot of children in front of the door and the noise was noticeable. Mito nodded tp Nono who finally got it right. Mito stood up from her chair and walked to the doors she wasn't going to frighten tje children. She slowly walked and opened the doors. She smiled her bright smile and spoke :" oh, i was waiting for you cuties, i was so glad when so many of you would come and train with me." the older boys were suspicious of her but she said :" now shall we go in. Since there is a lot of you i and Nono - san will be taking care of you. Well mostly Nono - san will. Well since it is our first day shall we began with interducing each other. "

Mito smirked :" but there is twist by this. Lets say that Nono san would go first the next one would be the personal that catches the thrown frog. "

And just like that Mito caught the frog that Nono had made leap, she smirked :" i am Uzumaki Mito, age 13 and i am a jonin. "

The children nodded in awe. She then made a frog leap. 

A older boy caught it he introduced himself but when he tried to make it leap he had troubles so Mito decided to explain it to him how to do it. She regreted the idea with leaping forgs when she yad to explain it for 20 times. Luckily that was enough for everyone to get it. Now since everyone interduced themselves. 

Nono decided to take them in free training area where they would spar against each other. The spar was meant to be academy stlye to prepare them for academy. Mito sighed softly as she saw how flawed the katas were. She continued her paperwork. She would come and help Nono once she finished it. Thankfully it didn't take to long. Mito tried her best to not to seem disappointed. She knew they had a long way to go. She showed them some more appropriate katas that would go together with academy taijutsu. 

The children then continued to exercise more things as the time passed. Mito sighed softly as she showed more exercises that everyone was supposed to do when they had free time. 

The training of the brats was something she thought would be fun but it seemed like ut wouldn't be that way. 

When Nono had to go the next day and leave Mito alone with the children Mito made tons of clones and made thier training just a tiny bit harsher. Luckily it was still easy for everyone. 

She made them compete whose leaping toad would jump the highest and would calmly land. Then who could make it leap more than once. She made sure that kids would have fun while doing everything to make them stronger. She saw how they were slowly starting to get used to training and how slowly they were getting better and better. 

In next week time when Nono visited again she was surprised when most of the children were already able to be on sides of tree and they were fighting in spars with good and usable academy taijutsu. However they were nowhere near where Mito planed them to be by the August. The older boys that were already in academy, would sometimes leave early so that they could make it in time. They had the biggest progress actually they were close to making to the genin by the strength. Mito though them lessons of teamwork and more. 

Hokage was surprised when he heard the news form Mito how she actually handled the problems of Uzumaki clan and how she was doing with orphans . 

Minato didn't think that Uzumaki clan would have such high pressure just from starting the lectures. The problem was that they could not teach everyone at same time. Even in groups of three there were some that were more talented and those who were a bit slower. 


	139. Ch. 139

3.pov 

Mito felt relif flood her over. As children had pre academy classes in orphanage only 3 weeks in the training. She was tired out. As she was supposed to keep them safe and trained almost every day. And her work was not easy on her. She had heard from Hokage that Jiraiya was coming back. She however didn't mind that much. She sighed as she thought of taking few days of and just head on small trip out of village. The days were filled with lots of things and that was why they went fast by her. She walked to the lab to see the progress of the experiment. It was slowing down more than they expected. But if everything else was going as planed it was fine. Because they had reserved one body so the other 10 were not needed right now. Mito then went to see what missions were left to be done. She assigned them to teams and she gave it to her second in command, or the strongest of root members. That changed few times, but Mito could work with everyone fine. She sighed as she spoke :" i think that i won't be coming back for few days so make sure that nothing goes wrong. I will be back before the kids." 

Root nodded as he said :" please rest well. The others were worried about you." 

Mito nodded :" i think that i am going to be out of village. I will go to Hokage to ask for his permission. "

And just like that Mito slowly headed to Hokage tower where she knew Minato was, unfortunately he too had rarely chances to see Kushina and hang out with her. Mito slowly walked through village, it was quiet and peaceful but she also knew she was to tired to notice anything off. She knocked on the doors and was surprised when Jiraiya had opened them. Sje didn't flinch back or anything she had just surprised face on. She almost rubbed her eyes in disbelief. Jiraiya then stepped out from the doors as he said :" Mito - san, we didn't expect you." 

Mito nodded :" i guess that is mutual i didn't know you were already here." 

Minato slowly spoke :" i did tell you that he would come today a week ago." 

Mito was surprised :" oh, you did tell that, but i lost myself counting days. "

Minato had expression that seemed like he felt her pain and pitied her. He spoke :" did you want to speak about something. "

Mito nodded :" but i didn't mean to stop your conversation, i can come in later. "

Minato shake his head :" no there is no need, Jiraiya and I have just finished our conversation. So you can speak now." 

Mito started to fidget a little :" so, um, i was about to ask if i was allowed to go in vacation for few days. "

Minato nodded :" of course that is fine woth me. I don't know why you ask. "

Mito answered :" because i don't think i can have a vacation in village, so i was thinking of going out for few days. "

Minato froze for second, then a frown appeared on his face :" while that is correct, i can't let you go alone and you know that. "

Mito nodded :" of course, but I don't need protection and shinobi around me would make me restless. "

Jiraiya spoke, even though he was completely forgotten in office, :" why don't you go on vacation with your friends. I mean you won't feel pressure from them right. "

Minato smirked :" yes that is perfect i will see which ones aren't on mission right now and then they will meet you in gate tommorow morning." 

Mito had to agree, she wasn't going to get better offer. She bowed to Minato and said her goodbyes to Jiraiya. She then headed home where she packed her stuff for tommorow, she then opened a map of fire country as she searched for place she would like to visit. One thing catched her eyes. An onsen. Mito never went to one in her two lives. In first one because she was from Europe and there wasn't something like this, and in second because she didn't have time. Mito smirked well she knew where she was going to go, so now she only needed to bring enough money. By the way Mito was rich as hell, even though just few months ago she spent almost all of her money on building houses and library for clan, she got more money than before. The Uzumaki clan store was doing extraordinary well and the library had a membership fee of 1000 ryo a month. It wasn't much but it was enough to cover for meals of Uzumaki household and that left profit of Uzumaki store to be not spent. Also she would got some money from root program as the missions would go through her she would get 5 percent of money per mission. 

Mito went to much needed sleep. While on other side of village, Minato was using his clones to check who of Mitos friends was free at moment. He was afraid if the three boys were the only solution. He wouldn't allow the four of them to go god knows where. Luckily for him, he found solution. There were few friends that were free. And Mito didn't say how much of them were allowed to go with her. 

He called for them even though it was dark. He was bit sorry but he also knew none of them were really sleeping. 

In next 10 minutes 6 figures appeared as they knocked on the doors. Minato nodded to them to enter and the six of them confused why he called for them slowly entered. 

Minato waited for them to ask anything. 

There in front of him stood full team 7, Genma, Shisui and Hayate. Minato knew that this was the best option he had. Others were already on missions. 

Kakashi as the one woth highest rank spoke :" you called for us Hokage-sama." 

Minato didn't like that title coming from his students so he shake his head as usual :" i am not going to send you on mission this time, so there is no need to refer to me like that." 

The group slightly relaxed but were confused. Minato continued :" in fact you guys get to go on vacation." 

The confusion rised in the room and Hokage could swear that he heard few huhs. 

Kakashi seemed to think about this for few moments as he asked :" Minato sensei, i don't understand, is this some kind of joke." 

Minato chuckled :" ah, no,. You guys aren't the ones that are just going on vacation, you will be joining someone who really needs it, but that person isn't supposed to leave alone the village. "

Genma had caught on :" so, Mito - chan is going on vacation. You just had to say that you don't need to torture us with long talk. "

While the rest were shocked with his words, Minato chuckled :" i am sorry it is professional habit. "

Minato continued :" so yeah, Mito is going on vacation tomorrow, and she agreed if you would follow her, she does not know that all of you are coming. But since you guys all were free i had to call all of you. I couldn't just let team 7 go with her since others would say thaf isn't fair, but sending the boys with her was something that i couldn't allow so i made sure that nothing could go wrong. I trust you Hayate that yiu will protect Mito from the boys. "

Hayate nodded :" of course, but i doubt they would try anything. "

Minato nodded :" i hope so. "

And just like that Hokage took his stuff and said his goodbyes to the six teens and went home for his rest. The six teens rushed to their homes to pack for morning they didn't know where they exactly would go so they packed many things she knew they probably didn't need. Some of them had problems with sleeping from excitement. 

Mito woke up later than usual, however she still seemed like she needed to have few days of she walked slowly and dressed slowly. She arrived just on time for breakfast. She usually would already be out but today she didn't. She sat down with Suzume and Tamura. The dou was surprised how she didn't wear her usual clothes and how she was here. Mito spoke :" good morning to you." 

Tamura nodded as he asked :"what is occasion for you to be here." 

Mito smirked :" i am on vacation for few days. So i decided to go out of village for few days." 

Both of them were surprised and worried at same moment. Mito continued :" i will go with few of my friends, well at least that was what Hokage approved of i myself don't know who will go with me. "

Tamura relaxed a bit as he asked :" so when are you going and when are you returning." 

Mito answered :" in half of hour and i think that three days will be enough. "

Tamura nodded :" that is good, i though you would be gone for more time. "

Mito smirked :" you thought i would miss it, but there is no way i would. "

Mito then ate her breakfast in quiet atmosphere as the dou had eaten already and were going on with their usual routine. Suzume had some time until she would go to Uchiha compand, where they would do the seals. Mito was surprised when the woman continued to meet up daily even though the shipments were ready. Mito was fine with it. They were making seals in advance. She then took her shoes. She looked herself in mirror. She had a dress on herself, it was perfect for spring, it was long enough and breeze. She took a hat for blocking the sun. She never really could not feel weird seeing herself in dress. Yet she felt comfortable in them. She didn't usually wear casual clothes. She would wear dresses on special occasions and that were special outfits so she knew why she wore them but now she didn't have any reason to go in these clothes. Well she really wanted to relax and her clothes would probably make her think about all of stuff she had to do. She slowly walked to gates and waited there for her friends. Mito felt few chakra signals come closer. She knew them all by the heart. She was surprised when it was six of them she expected less. But it was fine she had enough money. Mito stood in shade of tree and slight breeze was blowing. Her hair was being carried by it while her hand was on her hat. She looked like anime characters well at least she thought she did. She smirked as she recognized a sparkles in eyes of everyone. They were mouthing beautiful. Mito smiled she really never got compliments in her previous life however it felt nice. She blushed a little. Rin was the one who got there first hugging her. While Mito looked beautiful she still had sighs of exhausting on her face. The teens were worried about it. However Mito shake her head saying it was dine she was going to get rested in these few days. Hayate was next in line for hug. And behind him was Obito who hesitanted for few seconds not knowing what to do. He knew that he and Mito were getting along a lot better than before but he also felt a bit distant. However he smirked when the three others biy tried ti get a hug to but Hayate stopped them it was funny scene. Even Mito laughed at it. She then gave them short hugs and spoke :" so shall we go." 

Rin nodded but asked :" so where are you planning on going exactly." 

Mito hummed :" there is one spot i want to visit and it isn't even that far from here. Only few hours of slow walk form here. In north." 

Obito asked :" so what is it exactly. "

Mito smirked :" an onsen, i heard that it lifts exhaustion form dead bodies." 

Genma nodded :" ah, yes there is one there. But i do not know if all of us will fit there. "

Mito chuckled :" you guys don't need to worry, i have money there is no way they would refuse us. And it is spring i learned from Jiraiya that they were usually empty during spring. "

Genma nodded :" if you say so. "

The trip there wasn't long at all, even though they were walking on civilian pace. It was filled with jokes and laugh light talk. Shisui would speak few words here and there probably because he didn't feel like he know everyone here. Even though he knew Obito and Kakashi and Genma weren't against speaking with him. Mito spoke with everyone equally. So he only didn't speak with Rin and Hayate. Once they finally got to onsen. Mito went in to ask if they had rooms for 7 people. The receptionist nodded as she asked how would they like it, they were rooms with two and three beds. Mito answered :" 1 two bed room for girls, and 1 three bed for boys and one two bed rom for boys." 

She then got the keys. She then gestured them to come closer. She spoke :" Rin and i will be sharing a room and you boys can decide on your own. This one is two bed one and this one is three bed one so basically two bed one is nxt to us and three beded one is next to other one." 

Hayate took as soon as she finished a key for a two beded one as he spoke :" Obito and i will share this room. "

Mito smirked knowing why he did it. Mito then spoke:" so since onsen don't provide with lunches, we will have to go to nearby stores and buy some easy food. Does anyone volunteer." 

Obito and Rin volunteered. Mito found that a bit suspicious but sje didn't really want to think about it. She did notice how big of backpacks everyone had. She wondered what they got in them. She took Rin's and went in their room. The room was nice. 

She could hear through the walls though. She quickly unpacked the stuff she knew she needed. And when she was done Rin had entered the room and spoke :" we bought lunch and we decided to eat at boys room since it the biggest." 

Mito noticed a bit redness around Rin's lips but she couldn't guess what it was from. Sje wanted to ask what that was from but Hayate came into room asking :" are you coming." 

Mito nodded and followed the dou. 

The lunch was chicken and it was deliciously fried. It melted in her mouth. After the lunch Mito decided to take a quick nap before going to hot springs. Rin also followed her to room and boys decided to do same. Mito was sleeping without problems. She was tired all the time. 


	140. 140

3.pov 

Around 5p.m

Mito woke up from her nap and she carefully tried to get out of the room. Rin was still sleeping, however by her chakra signal Mito knew it was light sleep. When she finally managed to getout of room with everything she needed she headed down stairs, where hot springs actually were. She entered the girls dressing room and she slowly get rid of her clothes. She carefully wiped her body from anything that was considered dirty. She then slowly enetered the bath are and took a shower, she also took a towel from dressing room where she saw a yukata hanging out. She took a shower first clearing and relaxing a herself a bit. She could feel the boys get into boys dressing room and Rin also hurriedly rushed into dressing room. Mito sighed maybe her alone time would be not so alone time. Well she was done with taking a shower so she took her towel and put it next to where she entered the water. She slowly enetered the water, her foot first trying the temperature and then her legs did slowly to. Her now almost completely white and pure legs flushed with redness as she touched the water a sighed escaped her mouth. She then lower ger abdominal region next, her skin smooth, she was worried that she was going to slow in the water as she saw a peak hole in the wall. She however couldn't feel anyone behind it so she reassured herself that it was fine. Her c cup breast were next in line to gey under water. As she slowly dipped down her breast were quickly under water. She then slowly drifted to hole as she didn't want to be spyed by boys. She then leaned on that wall just next to the hole. Rin had enetered the bath area and noticed Mito trying really hard not to let her hair get into hot spring. 

Rin then showered as Mito could here the Obito who was obliviously the loudest one. She heard some of strangest noises ever in her life. She peak through the hole. She could see the upper bodies of all the boys. She was giving herself excuses to continue watching. The small body of Shisui who still had more muscle than average child should have. Then there was Kakashi with his delovaped pectoralis, his body even though it was small seemed a lot more mature. Kakashi had still kept his mask on. Genma next to him however looked like full teenager. His stomach area was filled with abs. His pectoralis was even more delovaped, his biceps was huge and his neckline was perfect. The thing was that Mito felt a chill run down her body as she "analyzed" thieir bodies. She could feel heat going to lower region. It wasn't supposed to do that. She glanced towards the other two Hayate and Obito, she saw a glance of Hayate and Obito however a voice caught her attention before she could get a good view. Rin said :" Mito - chan i finnished with shower." 

Mito quickly turned away from the hole and frantically watch for Rin. Luckily for her Rin was just getting out of shower. Mito chuckled as she said :" finally i was getting bored in here." 

Rin nodded :" yeah i saw you just a minute ago looking deep into thought." 

Mito nodded as she said :" enter carefully, the water is hot." 

Rin nodded as she got into the spring fast. Mito slowly drifted towards where Rin was entering, or just next to where her tower was. Rin chuckled as she saw at what state Mitos hair was. She sat down on the ground as she took Mitos hair and made a bum. Now it was for sure Mitos hair wouldn't fall in water. The boys could hear the few words the girls have spoken. Hayate was busy trying to get along with Shisui and Genma and Obito took this as a chance. While usually Genma was not bothered by things like this, he was boy in puberty he as sure was going to act like one. So the dou slowly drifted towards the hole they saw in the wall. 

Actually there were two different holes right bext to each other. The were lisenting in Shisui Kakashi and Hayate's conversartion as the to see if they were actually safe. 

Rin had enetered the water jusf a moment ago. So her face was a bit red. However it was calming down rather fast. Tje problem for two boys was that the girls were sitting and leaning in the water, while the boys were standing in it when Mito was watching them. So they couldn't see much. Well that is for Obito who was looking at Rin, while she did have a to b cups the water made them almost invisible. Genma on the other hand was much more lucky. Mitos breast were clearly visible and the soft skin was whithe. He could feel heat reach his two regions, both of them were heads. 

Mito sighed softly as she noticed that chakra signals were in different positions than she last remembered. She spoke :" boys, you will get yourself killed if i catch you next time." 

Rin luckily was focusing on something else. While Mito spoke that in barely audible voice. The two boys could clearly hear it though, because Mito poured some wind chakra with those words, well it was only jutsu she knew that used wind chakra. She sighed as she felt the dou leave. Probably bit pale. 

Then she heard a wack happen. It seemed like maybe she over poured the chakra needed. 

On the other side of the wall, the sound was barely audible but Hayate understood what it was said, because he experienced this jutsu of Mito before, he actually helped her create it. Mito was usually worried about communicating in middle of battle so she made sure they had the ways to do it. He didn't think she would need to use it here, but this meant that Rin obviously didn't know, and maybe it was better that way. He slowly walked to the two boys who were slowly drifting back, Kakashi and Shisui were surprised by his movements. The wack was his response for them watching the girls. He however couldn't hit the to hard because that would make them dip there heads in water so, pulled them completely out of water. And then hit them. The dou yillped in pain. Hayate was bit disappointed in Genma ge didn't expect it from him, however he also could understand the boy. Shisui and Kakashi didn't get what just happened as they didn't understand this behavior but seeing that dou wasn't defending themselves they thought that they deserved it. 

Mito left after almost hour of soaking in the water. She grabbed the towel as she went once again in the shower. Rin decided to stay a bit longer, as she knew that when Mito would finally wash her hair she could manage to do showering done by the time Mito would be done to. The boys were loud as they spoke about the things boys would spoke about, probably. While Mito lived as boy she never had boy friends so she didn't really know. She did her shower quickly. And used her towel to dry herself. Actually Rin managed to dry herself before Mito could do same. Mito had really long hair and it never got dry in time. The dou then dressed into yukatas and they walked upstairs. They made dinner for the boys and themselves. The boys had appeared just in time they two were in yukatas. After they were done with eating Mito took out games from her seal they then played them. 

The first one was card game, it was uno. The winner was almost always Shisui. Then they played other games such as mafia. Mito would manage to win as both criminal and civilan and dectetive. She was really skilled in figuring others. She after all knew more about them that they knew about her. She would sometimes come like weird because they didn't know about her past. Well that was that game. Next one was truth or dare. Luckily Hayate stopped the game before it could get serious. He told them that it was time for sleeping. Which in reality was. Mito and Rin walked out the room first and headed straight to sleep. Mito wondered what she would do tomorrow. Yeah she would go to hot springs, but she had whole day free. They needed to go buy things but maybe she could goon relaxing walk. She really could do that, she hadn't done that in years, she was always most peaceful when she walked in nature. 

Mito slept, a dream that she had was similar to the ones she had before, three kids running around, Hayate watching over them from the higher branches of tree, a red head girl running around with what Mito assumed was her brothers. One was brown head, and the other seemed to be grey haired, Mito caught the moment Naruto landed next to her as children rushed to hug him. Tenzo was just behind the dou. Mito could feel a small hand reach for her dress as a sound came to her :" mom, pick me up." 

There stood another child smaller than other three, he looked to be 3 years old, while rest were in between 5 to 8 years old, this one had red hair with few streaks of black hair. 

And then suddenly Mito woke up. Well she woke because Rin was trying to get out the room, however since Mitos senses were of animal she heard it and woke up. Rin apologized, but Mito shake her head :" no, it is fine i had a weird dream." 

Rin asked :" how come. Was it bad." 

Mito shake her head :" i don't think so, i had similar dreams before, but i can't figure the meaning behind them. Honestly i never thought about them to deeply but i think they have a deeper meaning. " Rin nodded :" they could but you will understand them over time, so there is no need for you to overthink about them. "

Mito nodded :" you are right. Now we need to get groceries and then plan out the rest of the day. "

Mito and Rin went go grocery shop and gathered enough for the day. Mito asked Rin :" so how does it feel to be together with Obito. "

Rin blushed as she froze :" you knew. I thought we hid it pretty well. "

Mito nodded :" you did, however i could see the sighs. I only realized recently so you don't need to worry about others." 

Rin nodded :" Obito is kinda on romantic side, he really tries sometimes to hard. But i like that about him. He is sometimes clumsy and cute and sometimes he pisses me out. We agreed to meet my parents when both of us are 14. So they don't know yet "

Mito nodded :" oh, that is good. At least you guys are slowly getting there.. "

They then enetered the room they were sleeping in both both of them could hear that boys were talking rather loudly about what they wanted to do. Mito knew that she would allow some things but some she really couldn't. But she would go along with stuff she did like and she wouldn't be a bitch and not explain why she didn't like certain idea. 

When they finally had a light breakfast, Mito suggested that they spend some time in forrest around here to have calm time and to relax. They boys nodded to idea. They however lost the will to complete the whole forest in 20 minutes of walk. They decided to have few sparing matches. While Obito and Rin split later to have their time together. Mito enjoyed even though everyone ditched her. She found a nice place to meditate. She didn't feel such calmest in long time. Her mind was at peace once again. She searched for anything in her mind. She could feel everything that she once was and what she is now. There was spark of Sages chakra in her. She knew that he was still resting and that he would probably come to her when she really needed him, but she missed talking with him. Isobu was her option when she wanted to talk with Sage. Isobu was like mother to her. The dou was so close that they stopped seeing each other as human and biju but they were rather family. The progress with Isobu chakra was immense. Even though they didn't train as much as they used to, Mito knew that she could handle two tails of worth chakra easily, but she never got to test it they would be working on getting the final form but that really needed outdoor training and she really couldn't do it. She would need to be away from village for few days. However she didn't know where. The turtle island was out of option because then she would show kumo she was jinchuriki. She wondered if she would have to go to Uzushino, there weren't many people that went there but when should she do it. 

Mito exited her meditation seeing that her thoughts went somewhere she didn't want to. She was here to relax and not think too much. 

When she opened her eyes and went to search for others she didn't expect them all to ve laying on the ground out of breath. It seemed luke Rin and Obito had joined in fun. Mito smiled as she asked :" shall we head for a lunch." 

They all groaned as they got up and they followed Mito to their rooms. The rest of day was spent much like yesterday. They ate and then took a nap and later they went to hot springs and after they played some games and went to sleep. So when Mito laid down she wondered what they would do tomorrow. She sighed as she went to sleep she would let others choose for a day. She really didn't want to think about anything. She slept peacefully, nothing bothered her the whole night. When ahe woke up Mito realized that she slept in. Rin was already awake and long gone from the room. Also the boys weren't in their rooms either. Mito tried her hardest not to panic as she expanded her sensoring ability. She found them all at sme place the forrest where they previously trained, Mito saw a plate with food left on her table. She slowly stood up to eat it. She didn't mind to have some more alone time. Especially because today was last day, tommorow morning they would leave and she would end the vacation officially. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of things are going on in my life, and I think that i am close to hit writers block. I have many things to study and barely find any time to write. So for next few days i think that i will manage to post every second day. But after that it is likely that my post will be weekly or monthly. I was also thinking about just putting the story on hold, but knowing myself that would mean that i would never return to it.


	141. 141

3.pov 

Mito waited for their return, after taking a hot bath all by herself. She felt a lot lighter and full of energy. It was the best feeling she had in long time. When the others finally returned they made lunch ate it and then they went to play games. This time Hayate didn't manage to stop truth or dare. The bottle was spinning. Obito was the one who made a spin. It landed facing Mito and Rin. The bottom part was facing Mito while the top was facing Rin. So it was Mito asking Rin, truth pr dare. Rin had said truth. Mito hummed :" alright, i have question for you. Hmm. Did you…" 

Tension rised in the room, well at least Obito and Rin were tense. Mito smirked :" ate my cookies yesterday." 

Rin felt relif flood her over as she answered :" no, i didn't." 

Obito was thenthe one who spoke :" what the heck was that question. It isn't fun at all." 

Mito chuckled :" then next time i will make it fun." 

Obito regretted instantly. Since now Rin spined the bottle and it landed on Mito and him. Luckily it was him that got the bottom. So he smirked as he asked :" truth or dare. " Mito thought about it for a moment, and she decided to play truth. Obito smirked even more :" so, then answer this, does Kakashi have a chance of being your boyfriend." 

Mito didn't hesitate :" of course." 

Obito was surprised when Kakashi didn't react on her answer nor his question. Were they already dating. 

Mito then spined the bottle and it landed on Kakashi asking Hayate :" truth or dare. "

Hayate answered with truth. Kakashi asked :" is it true that you were jealous of Tenzo." 

Hayate answered :" only because you made it sound like i was completely replaced by him." 

Mito awed :" i love you too." 

The game continued, once it landed on Genma asking Shisui truth or dare. Shisui was the first one to say dare. Which made game much more interesting. Genma smirked :" i dare you to confess your feelings to Hayate. "

Shisui was confused, but Mito explained :" he wants you to tell how you feel about Hayate." 

Shisui nodded as he spoke :" well i didn't have much time to speak with him, however i like him as a person, he and could be friends. "

The next dare however wasn't innocent at all. Mito dared Obito to kiss Rin. The kiss was meant to be brief one however Rin and Obito were enjoying it to much. Mito laughed :" easy guys you were only supposed to touch each others lips not play with tongue." 

The boys were surprised but Obito turned the bottle as quickly as possible landing on Mito and Hayate. He did so that nobody could ask anything. Mito went along with it as she asked Hayate truth or dare. Je asnwerd with truth. He didn't really want to kiss anyone. Mito smirked :"i want to ask if there is a girl you like." 

Hayate blushed red as he answered :" there is one." 

The group froze they didn't know, the trio also wondered if it was Mito. But seeing how he reacted and how he usually was around her they knew it wasn't possible. 

The game continued. With many dares that were mostly on doing weird things like meowing or pouring ( Shisui had to do it.) then being touchy with himself (Kakashi) ' he basically had to touch hos whole body even mask. Then it got kinda weird as they started to undress as challenges. Luckily for Mito she never got that dare nor did the Hayate. It was again turn for her to ask him truth or dare. Hayate being mildly scared of dare said truth again. She smirked as she spoke :" does your crush have purple hair." 

Hayate flushed red as he nodded his head. He spined tge bottle again however it landed the same Mito smirked asking him if he will take truth or dare. Hayate thought frustrated for second, if she would dared him to say his crushs name at loud it would or if she would ask him in truth the same question. He realized that she won however he answered. He just nodded his head. The other were just as intrigued in the topic. Mito spoke softly :" is she younger than you." 

Hayate nodded :" yes few months younger." 

Mito nodded :" i guess that i have seen het around you lately." 

Hayate was bit surprised :" Really, so what did you think about her." 

Mito nodded :" i think that you two look cute together. Why don't you confess." 

Hayate shake his head saying :" i don't have confidence. "

Mito nodded :" well i wouldn't worry about that, from what i saw she doesn't dislike you at all. "

Mito actually never saw the girl however she knew that the two would be lovers anyway. And since Hayate is healthy now she wanted him to be happy all the time.

The game ended when Mito said that it was time for last hot spring bath. Everyone went downstairs to take it. It was perfect Mito relaxed as much as she could. The few hours left to prepare for leaving back to Konoha. Mito spend it relaxing and slowly packing. The dinner was easy and quick to finish. They went to sleep early. Mito in the morning went to pay for their stay while the others were getting ready. Mito wasn't surprised by the price while it was expensive it wasn't as much as she thought it would be. The journey back was a bit faster paced than one when they got there. There wasn't a reason for it but Mito knew that she would still have tons of job waiting for her. When she entered the village. The atmosphere of it seemed a lot mpre pleasant than she remembered it. Mito said her goodbyes to her friends as she went to home. She didn't expect Jiraiya to be sitting in the room teaching the few shinobi about seals. However she didn't show the surprise. She came here just to inform Tamura and Suzume that she was back. When she did that the dou fussed about how she was supposed to be longer on vacation and that she should take few days more. However mito declined saying ahe had a lot of paperwork to deal with. Moreover tje kids would be back in few days and she had other things to deal with. When she finally left the dou Jiraiya was watching her carefully, leaning on the doors not letting her go. Mito stayed calm as she asked :" don't you have more important things to do. " 

Jiraiya answered, :" you really don't understand how important you are to me. I even gave you toads as summoning jutsu, i like you because you helped me much more than I helped you." 

Mito nodded :" i understand that, but I don't understand why you couldn't answer my question then honestly. You know that i don't like liers and not being believed in. So why did you still lie. "

Jiraiya nodded :" it was my mistake, i feared because you clearly knew of his fate but i wanted him to live it through himself as he no longer wishes for anyone help because they believe that they can help others. "

Mito nodded :" still it wasn't i or him really want. I will forgive you this time if you let me go now. "

Jiraiya stood there frozen from surprise. Mito tapped him on the shoulder as she spoke :" this is last time though, don't make me angry again. "

Mito finally reached the headquarters, where she found many root operatives doing their jobs. They bowed slightly when they noticed her entering, however they quickly returned to their jobs. Mito walked to her table where the root member she made her second in comand was busy doing her usual job. He didn't have as much experience with this so he was slow, it also seemed that he didn't take changes of surroundings when he did the paperwork. So Mito had to cought to make him focus on her. The man was surprised when he saw her. Asking her if she had rested enough and saying that she could take few days more. Mito shake her head saying :"it is alright, i feel super. And besides you seem stiff maybe you should go on a mission, to vent the energy." 

The root nodded as he let Mito sit in her chair she then quickly began to deal with paperwork. It was going lot faster than she remembered. Maybe because now she could focus on it clearly and her clones also did help. 

The chunins had exited from the training area fully covered in dirt. Mito noticed how they stiffed when they noticed her. They bowed towards her. Mito made hand gesture for them to come closer. They did so. 

Mito smirked as she asked :" so how do you feel. Tired." 

The chunins hesitated to answer that question. Probably fearing what would happen of they said yes. 

Mito nodded :" if you are, i would give you a day of rest, i know how resting is important." 

The chunins however still didn't answer. Mito spoke :" you look tired and the next part of training will be harder and harder. So i don't want you guys falling it."

Finally a chunin steped out and said :" Mito - san, i would like to ask for the rest day then." 

Mito nodded :" then all of you will get one. I am training all together. In two days time we will have rematch to see how you progressed. While i do have reports of your progress i want to see it with my eyes. "

The chunins then left receiving day to relax. Mito continued to do her paperwork. She was close to doing the one day worth of it in 2 hours time she was there. She noticed then that almost every root member was in village possibly because they didn't have any mission. She knew that she would have to meet with Minato then, he would want to talk with her too. She decided to go when she was done with paperwork. 

Mito however manged to finish it in 7 pm. Since she began doing it in 3 pm. It was surprisingly fast however she was visited by Orochimaru at that time. He scolded her for going straight to work after taking a small break. Mito nodded :" that may be true but I don't think that i did something wrong. Anyways i wanted to ask you how far you are in researching Uzumaki clan library." 

Orochimaru answered her :" i am getting closer to the half point. However it is possible that i will slowing down since the kid that you wanted me to take care of is going to arrive in few days time. "

Mito nodded :" Kabuto is arriving with Nono, i know you will understand why i want you to train him. "

Orochimaru then took Mito for her hand, Mito rose her eyebrows as he spoke :" you look cute like this, in your casual clothes. "

Mito flushed as she realized she didn't change her clothes. She stood up as that was what Orochimaru wanted. She was then walking next to him towards the Uzumaki compand as he spoke :" i heard that you forgave Jiraiya. I however think that you left him with minimal punishment." 

Mito nodded :" i agree, however he will not try anything similar to that again. Which is fine." 

Orochimaru nodded :" that is true the faces that he made when he was still fighting with you were priceless and meant a lot. "

Mito snorted :" the fool has the face of fool and acts as one. "

Orochimaru laughed :" You took my insult. But i do agree with you." 

Mito smirked :" but there is another reason i left him of the hook. The man will become a godfather to Naruto. "

Orochimaru was little surprised :" You are willing to speak about him now then." 

Mito nodded :" his parents know and everything is moving smoothly. I don't know if anything can possibly go wrong. And what can go wrong i will try to prevent it. "

Mito then stopped as she saw Lisa in front of her in the library rooming freely. The two then had a small conversation while Orochimaru was searching for a book he wanted to hear Mito explain something in it. She answered it with ease. The question was related to jutsu Mito wanted Orochimaru to do for becoming immortal. She saw where his concer laid. He thought that if he would enter new body he would become a new person however Mito asnwerd that that wasn't possible because what was important is chakra and his soul, his body cells would be imbolded in the new body and only reason why he needed her blood was because the bodies were likely yo rejected him if not for her blood. 

Orochimaru nodded as he understood. Mito felt bad as she knew that without Sage she didn't know to perform the jutsu even though she knew the theory behind it. Well she always could try it, but if they failed now the next time would be in few years if Orochimaru survived. 

The day finished with Mito laying in her bed she took a shower previously, Orochimaru almost tucked her in bed together with Tamura. However she managed to squeeze out saying she had to take shower. Orochimaru seemed to be getting closer to whole Uzumaki family, he still was hesitant to speak with Kushina and Minato however Tamura and he were the best friends it would seem. Mito slept peacefully and woke up bit earlier than she had when she was on vacation. She went to Hokage's office first, to get the missions for her root. Minato was bit surprised to hear that she had already returned to jer job yesterday. He worried for her a bit but Mito asnwerd :" i got the scolding from 4 people already. I don't want to hear it again." 

Minato stopped as he reached for a mission pile that weren't done. Mito gratefully took it. However before she could leave Minato spoke :" Jiraiya and you are okay now." 

Mito nodded :" i have my reasons to forgive him. "

Minato nodded :" I am happy to hear that since both i and Kushina agreed on making him and Tsunade Narutos godfather and godmother." 

Mito nodded, she glanced at him as she smiled. Minato wondered if she knew from before since the reaction didn't seem to faze her at all. Mito spoke :" is there anything else that you want to tell me. "

Minato shake his head. Mito then asked :" oh, really, you don't need my help with that paperwork. I guess i don't have a reason to visit you for next few weeks then." 

Minato exclaimed :"wait, what, i need to see you at least once a week." 

Mito smirked :" Then visit the headquarters of root." 

Minato smirked as he noticed the joke. It was like Mito was saying she was more important than he was, however both of them knew it was joke from the tone that Mito used. Mito then started to walk out of the office only to bump into Shikaku once she opened the door. Mito snorted :" not you too, uncle."

Luckily only Shikaku heard it as he began to laugh. Mito side stepped as she said :" come later, if you want to relax." 

Shikaku nodded :" i will take that offer." 

Mito then dissappeared with shushin. When she entered the headquarters she immediately give few missions, the ones that would be done with a day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday. My grandfather died, and i had to go on six hours journey to be present at his funeral. This chapter was written before i learned about his passing. I am posting it now, as i am going to mourn for few days. So my updates will be less frequent.


	142. 142

3.pov 

The next few weeks flew by. Mito was doing fine with her job. Suzume was close to giving the birth. The whole Uzumaki clan stressed about that. Waiting fpr exact moments the water would break. Mito had many things to do and was doing them with relative ease. The chunins that were under her care progressed sfitly and the children were starting to form some basic skills clan children would have. Mito would often be visited by Shikaku and Orochimaru, and she would regularly visit Minato for small talk or missions and sometimes she would help him with paperwork too. 

While Mito was busy doing her job in the village was held a chunin exam, there were participants from many villages, such as Iwa, Suna and Kiri. Kumo didn't come because they already had held theirs. What was more the smaller villages also had participants. Mito knew that Kakashi was in charge of it for this year followed by Hayate and Genma as chunin. She however couldn't watch them. Maybe only the final part but she didn't think it would be necessary. She knew that Hayate's crush would be in them. If she remembered correctly the girl was named Yugao. Mito then stopped thinking about that as she could see that it was dark. 

It just happened that finals of the chunins exam were on the same day as Suzume had her water break. The situation in Uzumaki household was panic even though they knew what to do, they weren't ready. Mito had to get there from other side of village. She took care of Suzume while they transported her into hospital. The labor was long and mihad to go back to work saying sorry to Tamura who understood. He was grateful for her help. Just as Mito entered the headquarters, Minato was about to leave the headquarters. Mito asked him :" what brings you here."

Minato petted her hair as he answered :" i wanted to watch the finals with you, but i couldn't find you." 

Mito hummed :" i was with Suzume and Tamura, the labor has started." 

Minato was surprised :" oh, that is great." 

Mito nodded :" i am sure we can watch finals from here though." 

Minato smirked :" you probably forgot, that i am Hokage. I have tobe there." 

Mito nodded :" fine i will go there, but i will bring few things." 

Mito then took a pencil few empty papers and few pieces of paperwork, just in case she would be bored. 

Mito then slowly walked next to Minato, the talk was calm and mostly about how well off job Kakashi, Hayate and Genma had done. Mito nodded here and there. She knew what the trio were capable of so it wasn't surprising to her. When they finally reached the arena she could feel increased number of anbu on Minato, she however knew why eas that. The dou enetered the logue and Mito sat slightly behind Minato, on chair similar to the one in her office. On her right was Mizukage and next to him Mei, Tsuchigake was with Deidara and Kazekage was with his wife Karura. The stadium was filled with people ready to watch the fights. Mito wasn't surprised at all. But when the attention was directed to the louge she wanted to die. She wasn't dressed for occasion, but that didn't seem to be problem for Konoha citizens, they were gushing over her. After they realized that Mito was doing the best for village investigating the corrupt civilian members of councils and seeing how much better they were now after getting right civilian members in council. They again favored her. 

The chunin exams weren't as fun as everyone thought they are, at least for Mito she was lot stronger than others and she would get bored because of it. She made few notes of something she considered important or the things she thought were needed for someone to become a chunin. She was concentrated on Konoha shinobi. Wheb she would get bored she would simply do her paperwork. Every kage was surprised when they noticed the stack in her hands and how fast she would do them. Mito glaced up when she felt all eyes on her. She smiled asking :" is something wrong." 

Minato also ahd the same expression on his face. Kazekage asked :" Mito - san are you on training to become next Hokage." 

Mito was surprised by question she never had thought that it would seem like that. She answered :" no, not at all. I am just doing government work." 

Mizukage then spoke :" isn't it a bit too early to search for new Hokage anyways. Minato - sama has been Hokage only for two years." 

Mito nodded :" that is right, however Konoha always has someone in mind for next Hokage. But i doubt we will need new one two." 

Tsuchigake was the one who asked :" Minato - dono, you must thought about making Mito a Hokage seat. "

Minato nodded :" not only me but lord third also did, however Mito isn't fit to lead us yet. "

Mito was but surprised but she kept quiet. Mito was done with paperwork she brought as Yugao enetered the arena. She was to fight Iwa kid, that Mito thought of strong at least from his chakra. 

Yogao was skilled with kenjutsu just as she expected, she saw few of moves that Hayate perfered, Mito could see the potential of the girl she didn't wonder why the girl was scouted by Anbu in anime. The girls skill were close to jonin level. She saw that the girl didn't have any trouble fighting the genin that was larger than her and was older than her, however she was faster. Mito made many notes on her. She wondered if she could get her in root program, she really wanted to meet the girl and get to know her. Minato was interested in the girl too that Mito was interested in. She wasn't surprised when the girl made it into finals. Where she lost to Kiri genin. Mito was satisfied with the show both of them were kenjutsu users, and Kiri kid was very skilled and they were equal in that area, Kiri kid won because he had more chakra and knew more ninjutsus. 

Mito then gave her notes to Minato when he finished with his speech. The four kage went to talk some more. While Mito went back to her job. Mei, Deidara and Karura were escorted by Anbu to place where they could talk. When the silence was the more appropriate term.

Mito finished her work as news about Karins birth had reached her. She rushed to hospital to see the child. Kushina was there too. Tamura seemed exhausted and his hand seemed as red as his hair. Mito applied her chakra to help him. However the man was full of happiness. The child was sleeping in separate room from Suzume who was sleeping tired out from everything. The trio talked about the girl that was born. Mito asked :" do you already have a name for her." 

Tamura nodded :" we agreed that she would be called after my grandmother Karin." 

Mito smiled :" that is beautiful name." 

Tamura nodded as he leaned on the wall to tired to stay on his legs. Mito sit next to him and laid his head on her shoulder. The man fell asleep like that. Meanwhile Kushina took out a photo aparat and took few pictures. After spending a hour there Suzume had apperently woke up. Mito and Kushina look at each other. Mito nodded for Kushina to go in there. 

The happy tears that flooded from two woman in that room would be enough to create ocean of out of the whole wind country. Suzume could see Mito and Tamura through the doors. She squealed at how cute it seemed. Mito fell asleep too. She too was tired out for few last days. Luckily Tsunade didn't notice the two as she entered into the room that was noisy. Kushina had taken many pictures and asked Tsunade to show hee little Uzumaki girl. She took few pictures of her from distance. When Mito and Tamura woke up they had barely rime to see baby and talk with Suzume. The visiting hours were over. 

In next few days that Suzume spent in hospital, the dou would visit as many times as they could, Mito had sent two clones to work while she helped Tamura to decorate the room. It was girly mostly in baby pink color, the crib was black, and the room was filled with small baby things. The other things were already bought. 

When Karin and Suzume were finally allowed to come home Suzume was surprised to see how well everything turned out. Mito would from then on make a hour to play with Karin or just watch her. 

The time flew from then on as Mito was still busy, she noticed that date of Sasuke birth was closing in, she wanted to see the boy as soon as she could. She had considered a excuse, it would be to bless him. Since everyone thought that she was a prophet, she could do justify her actions with that. Mito decided to do that. 

She almost forgot when time was for it. If Kushina didn't say how cute Sasuke looked, like a girl. Mito then remembered, she would have to wait for few days when they would exit the hospital. 

Finally when it was time Mito slowly walked towards Uchiha clan head house. She had a tons of stuff in her hands as a gifts for baby. Mito was about to knock on the doors but Itachi opened then looking straight at her. Mito said :" congrats on becoming older brother." 

Itachi nodded his head as his cheeks pinked a little. Mito asked :" are your parents here, I would like to visit them and see the little baby." 

Itachi nodded as he asnwerd :" they are both here," and then he asked:" what are those bags. "

Mito answered with smile :" the gifts of little guy." 

Itachi didn't understand :" why gifts. "

Mito spoke :" it is tradition that my parents master thought me." 

Or well it was tradition from place where Mito was actually born in. 

Itachi then showed her way to guest room where nobody was. He said he would bring his parents there. 

Mito waited for few minutes, when Fugaku arrived first. She bowed and he returned it in smaller extent. Fugaku sat down oposite of her as he asked :" your visit surprised us, bot even Kushina has visited here." 

Mito nodded :" Kushina isn't allowed to go on longer walks anymore, she is restricted to be around her house, 2 kilometers away is furthers she can go. Minato is troublesome to deal with." 

Uchiha nodded :" i see, if i may ask what brought you here. "

Mito nodded :" i am to bless the boy. "

Fugaku was surprised :" bless the boy. Why. "

Mito answered :" he is one of two chosen ones, the ones that will bring the peace to the world. "

Mikoto walked into the room then she obviously heard those words she wasn't surprised as Fugaku was. 

Mikoto spoke :" so, Kushina really told the truth. "

Mito nodded as she watched the boy, his pale skin and his dark hair well his three hairs. 

She asked if she may come closer to him, she stared at his left palm just to see if moon was there, it wasn't it was to be expected Naruto wasn't born yet and the simbols would be given at same point. She then blessed the boy with saying :" the child chosen by fate, the child of moon, the child that will strive to be powerful, the child that will find hope in sun, the child that will bring the peace may Sage be with you, lead your way and help you." 

Mito then backed awayas she sit down. She just felt Sages presence vibrate in her, maybe she really was a prophet. 

She then drinked the tea and talked with Uchiha couple while carefully watching the young boy. Someone knocked on the doors and Mito stood up saying that she took their precious time and that she would be going. Itachi was one to escort her to the doors and opened it to, in front of two children was Nara Shikaku, Mito bowed as she exited the house while Nara was there with his wife Yoshino, Yoshino didn't look to be in her 6 month as she was but Mito didn't question it. She exchanged few words with dou and then went on her way. 

Nara wasn't surprised when he realized why she was there. He congratulationed Uchiha clan head couple. The talk was about the baby and what Mito was doing here. 

Mito focused for next few months on making sure her security of place where Naruto would be born was safe. However she knew that she needed to make safe seals so that they could eneter barriers if something went wrong. She knew that if barrier was to be used for more than 6 hours she would be in chakra exhaustion 

She made sure everything was alright now. And she would check it every week just in case. Soon her burden of teaching chunins was of as they were ready to take the jonin test. The kids were soon to enter the academy so they would come less and less during that time. Mito could finally relax on her work. The missions now could be done lot faster since root members didn't need to train anyone and could focus on their studies. Mito was satisfied when she found out how much free time she got now. The results of jonin test were done and she only had to go to Minato to see if the results would satisfy him. If they didn't then Mito would say that program was not good and she wouldn't force anyone to join root program as a requirement for jonin test. She didn't mind know having less members now that everyone was efficient enough to carry duties of more than one member. However results were great, everyone that got into the test was promoted, be it to jonin or tokubetsu jonin. 

She was just as surprised as Minato was. Minato spoke greatly about her training program. He even said that few newly jonin wanted to join root program. Mito was surprised and she nodded :" that would be great." 

Minato looked at her closely as he said :" it always surprises me how you look exactly the same as three years ago, yes you are bit taller but your face isn't changing. I would never say that you will be turning 14 next month." 

Mito froze :" i am, i didn't realize that." 

Minato frowned :" you really don't celebrate your birthday. You should start doing it. "

Mito smiled :" there is no need, i am happy how things are when i don't celebrate it. "

Minato spoke :" maybe you should celebrate it ahead of time. "

Mito shake her head :" there is no need i celebrate it in November if i have to, but being 14 isn't much, and i am not connected to the number. I will celebrate 15 and 18, 22 those are numbers that mean a lot to me. "

Minato asked :" is that Uzumaki thing." 

Mito shake her head :" no it is thing that is meant for prophets. However i am unique one so that does not mean that i can't celebrate others but i want to follow the tradition. "

Minato nodded understanding. He knew that Mito didn't say anyone about being prophet that she didn't trust and if she was willing to say why there were rules of her birthday celebration, he would trust her. 


	143. 143

3.pov 

Few days later Mito was invited to welcome back party for Asuma. She was surprised when she realized the 6 months had already passed and that young boy was to return. Kurenai was super happy that she managed to smile through the whole preparations which took more than 6 hours to complete. Kurenai had organized everything the party was at the favorite restaurant of Asuma, luckily everyone was of the missions and could make it. Mito slowly walked to the restaurant, where she knew everyone else was gathered. Kurenai prepared this as a surprise, she got a letter from Asuma that told him that he was coming back. Sge wrote the reply as she said to meet her here. She never said anything about others so ot was surprise. 

However she didn't think that this was how she would expose their relationship. When Asuma came in the restaurant Kurenai had put the waitress to lead him towards them. Asuma had large buqet of flowers, Kurenai 's favorite. Kurenai noticed them to late. As the whole group saw it and Mito and Hayate grinned, everyone yelled at same time :" welcome home Asuma." 

After getting over the surprise Asuma noticed how everyone waa starting at flowers. Mito qas the one to ask :"for whoare those flowers.," 

Asuma blushed as he lied:" for my mother." 

Mito smirked :" ah, i see, but i didn't know your mother was here or that she liked the same kind of flowers as Kurenai did." 

Asuma blushed even more. Seeing that he wouldn't answer Hayate asked Kurenai :" are those flowers your favorite. "

But before she could answer Rin did for her :" yes those are her favorite flowers. "

Kurenai was blushing as hard as Asuma was. Mito smirked :" who would guess that you two were dating, certainly not me." she said it with sarcasm clearly shown in her voice. The whole table laughed as they nodded. Saying about time and that they expected them to end up together either way. Mito hummed as she said:" but they are dating fpr more than a year and half

"

The group was silent then wondering how they didn't notice such thing. Mito smirked :" well Guy kun thought it was just youthful of them to be so close." 

Everybody died from laughing o

At the joke. As the time went the dinner had calmed down and Asuma and Kurenai were no longer afraid to hold hands and to whisper to each other. They were teased aboutit but it didn't seem to matter to them. Mito finally had to go to toilet and she was there for few minutes. When she got back the topic was on relationship. The boys reviled that Obito and Rin were together too, and that Hayate had a crush. Guy jokingly said :" so that leaves me Mito, Raido Kakashi and Genma all single." 

Mito shake her head as she said :" guy kun don't lump as in same category. I have many boyfriends." 

Mito was on role with her jokes. Raido was the offend by her defense :"so are you saying that it is okay for me be in same category as him." 

Mito jokingly said :"You can always confess your feelings to me." 

Raido shake his head :" to much hassle competing with others." 

Mito nodded :" ah i see, but maybe if you gather enough courage." 

Raido then took the chance to dork some more :" Mito - San, i then will say something. "

In his most dramatic voice :" Mito - san please don't chose those other guys, don't you know how much i love you, i have been here all this time, don't you dare to leave me alone." 

Mito played along :" how could yoi even think that i would choose someone else. Didn't you believe in me. I just can't be with someone that doesn't trust me. "

Raido was then in denial :" noz i do trust you don't you dare say that this is my fault. "

The little sitcom came to the end as waitress had come to give them more drinks. The dou was red as they were interrupted while the others were dieing from the laughter. 

When the dinner was finally over Mito had to leave saying she had things to do in the morning. Others went to other places to continue their welcome party. 

Mito sighed softly as she laid down in her bed. She knew that she could joke about her situation, bur did she really accept it completely. What would happen in future. She knew that most of her mission would come to end once Naruto is born she would only need to lead them to become strong enough to defeat black Zetsu. What would happen with her life. Did she want to live here. Well recently she started to feel like she is home here, even though she never knew how that actually felt, she had always wondered. She sighed again as sleep come closer to her. Her eyes were heavy just as decisions she was supposed to take. Before her mind had decided her heart already knew. However Mito was afraid of that answer. She was asleep. Her dreams were bright. 

The days flew by Mito she was as busy as usual. Her days were filled with work fun and dayly routine. She knew that there were few things that Konoha still had to be careful but she considered them of non importance for now. She doubted that kumo would try the kidnapping of Hyuga again, well there were 3 years for to it actually happen. And most countries were in together. Mito concentrated on things she could change now. Mito and Minato prepared everything for Kushina labor even though it was 3 months after this day. Kushina would spend the whole week before her due day there just in case the birth began early. 

Mito sighed softly as she considered what could possibly go wrong. Sbe would allways frown when she would fund nothing. 

Mito spent some time with Orochimaru who was investigating the Uzumaki library and it didn't seem he would stop soon. She even met Kabuto who turned to be sweet boy. Not a asshole she remembered from 

anime . However she knew that boy was still someone who could possibly become dangerous so she put him in care of Orochimaru who was on her side now completely she and him were like toe and nail. 

While somewhere in dark there were two people. One that was evil itself and other was husk of person. The plans that evil itself created were slowly moving forward, he knew how to shake the whole world and that someone who had sgaken his plans so many times before. He only had few steps to take and victory was alll his even if his first step doesn't work it would buy him enough time and he has a perfect target for it. Slowly the husk opened their eyes to be meet with strange sight. The look on thier face was saying that it wasn't possible. 

The new enemy was born from nothingness. 

Slowly the destiny twisted herself again and again creating similar scenarios. That can't be seen through even if someone has knowledge of future or posible future. Even though the force that was changing destiny was natural one, tge nature herself rejected the changes. 

The longer the changes were happening the harsher the consequences would be. 

Mito was unaware of such changes since they were far from her. While she expected something to happen that she couldn't predict she was always surprised how things didn't change much, there were few but that was to except. Mito was concerned about her strength as she finally found time to train with her artificials. She had lot trouble trying to activate and control Rosé, Jennie was the easiest to control since she needed just to think to use it. But the images had to be clear. She could even make it on fire, or water. However that costed her a tons of chakra. Jisoo was to sharp and heavy at first however she got used to it fast her swings were precise however she wasn't on the same level with it as the sword from Genma. Last was Lisa who wasn't the hardest nor easiest to use. Her movements were strange and unpredictable, however she was too weak, her avatar had to filled with tons of chakra just to make normal amount of damage. So Mito decided not to use her often. Only when it was necessary. She would fill her with chakra every day from now on just in case. The other problem was that Lisa could be summoned and she could move only 100 meters away from her core. There was solution if she carried it herself it would be fine. But Mito needed to make a seal which would be good for Lisa and that was long thing to do since the seal mustn't separat the two in two dimensions so the seal must be somewhere on Lisa's body, or core should be imbelded into her. 

So Mito had trained hardest and longest with Rosé. She firstly had to manage to activate it without hurting herself. That alone took her adjusting the chakra for a week, the chakra had to be week and of certain frequency, then she had to make sure the range was good for fighting enemies, that was larger problem because she at first didn't know what to change. After trying everything she realized her mistake. She didn't need to worry about frequency but rather that the constant flow doesn't stop at any moment. The range was dealt with changing frequency, the larger the frequency the more distance the seal would have reach. It was really tiring and difficult to control her. The seal could be defensive or offensive. That was easy to change, by just thought. However Mito knew that disadvantage was the long time she needed to really cast the seal, but positive part was that it was unpredictable and very effective. 

Mito sighed as she finnished her training. Today was one of days when children would come to see and ask for advices if they had troubles in academy. It was mostly theory that they didn't get and Mito enjoyed explaining those. Mito didn't mind the lack of work, well she had work but she now had few hours to train which was luxury two months ago. It seemed like a calm before a storm. Well she couldn't really say anything right now, she could only enjoy it while it lasts. Shikaku was often a guest that would come to talk over shogi match, he would win every time but he didn't only enjoy playing against her but also talking about politics with her. She would often get solutions he only thought for a second and she would explain why she would do that. Shikaku appreciated her opinion, even though sometimes they thought different. She would often open his mind. She was his wake up call when he was to tired of usual happenings. 

Mito liked playing against him, she would have time to speak ger mind with someone as smart as her or even smarter, she got to have her favorite tea and play a game, she missed that in her early childhood. No one was allowed to play with her. Well there probably wasn't even need to prevent anyone from playing with her, nobody knew of her existence, or those that did thought of her as a insect, that survived purely on luck. Mito hated that being there and nobody wanting you to be there, so she even liked when she was bullied by others she would rather see others hate her saying that at least she matter for someone to have those feelings for her rather than ignore her completely. But over time she realized that isn't good either, for the first time she saw someone who cared for her. She had become too greedy. She wanted to be accepted again. However seeing that that wasn't possible, without hurting others she had tried to be fine with being ignored, she got used to it, while someone hating her was not pleasant as before she could hold onto herself, she had done so until she sharted. She was broken, she died and she was reborn. Months after being reborn she grieved. Every single night when she waited for a chance to get into Kiri she had those nightmares. Mito had grown out of that pain even though she would never forget about it nor forgive anyone from her past life, she was new, even if she wanted to, she couldn't there was nothing left to be forgiven, only memories that made her who she is right now. 

Mito sighed softly as she returned from her deep thoughts, she sometimes would find herself there, luckily it wasn't often but every time it happened Mito was sure that she was doing well changing. Her hands would shake for a moment but that tremor would die in a second. She ha done something worse in this life. She had taken life from more than 100 people here, that was how much she changed, in her previous life she would be too weak to use a gun, her mind wouldn't allow her to become like the others, she wasn't capable of doing anything inmoral. She wouldn't let others rule who she was, ironically she did that in her previous life, so now she didn't have anything to worry about, nobody would judge her from killing, not even herself, she had that great excuse she was doing it for better future, in the beginning even she didn't believe in that but now she couldn't imagine anything without believing into it. She finally made a move. Shikaku was watching her closely, checking her expressions and her movement. 

He finally spoke as he made his counter movement :" I haven't seen you like this often, have you gotten another prophecy." 

Mito shake her head :" rather than images of future i am seeing a lot of images of my early life, lately i have been seeing them oftenly. However there is no need to worry, they cannot shake me. "

Shikaku nodded :" i see, i am sorry to hear that, i guess it is that time of year, your birthday, the anniversary and end of summer is coming. "

Mito smirked :" ah, yes, the end of summer that really makes me happy. I want to see your kid finally born. "

Shikaku asked :" you like kids, did you think about becoming a teacher or jonin sensei. "

Mito nodded :" i did thought for a moment, but I realized that that isn't something i want to do. Jonin sensei, i don't think that there is place for me there, in everything i saw there aren't any of my students, and i don't think that anyone can take over root program. "

Nara nodded :" well but you are planning on making them self government. "

Mito nodded :" i have been slowly teaching them how to function. And the few have large potential. However i don't think they are ready yet. Probably in a year or two. But i don't know if i would leave them so soon. Maybe i will be still a link to them. "

Nara nodded :" that is a good plan. I guess that you will then slowly take a job of Uzumaki clan head. "

Mito nodded :" there is that, but as a Uzumaki princess i am also in need of having at least a fiance before becoming a clan head. And there are actually 4 years time to that. "

Nara asked rather confused :" a fiance, that early in life. I don't judge but is that traditional. "

Mito nodded :" yes the engagement can be broken, but i would need to find new fiance in a year time and also i think that you know about the inner law of Uzumaki clan that is related to being royalty of Uzumaki clan. "

Shikaku nodded :" possibility of having multiple partners. Do you have anyone on mind "

Mito smirked :" stop teasing me, both you and the whole village already know, "

Shikaku laughed :" then i will have to make new bets on who will be your first fiance and husband." 

Mito shake her head:" you know that other of engagement and marriage doesn't have to be same. For instance if i am to be engaged to Kakashi first then to Shisui and later to Genma, i would probably marry Genma first, because he will be the only o e of the right age." 

Shikaku nodded :" i see. That means two more bets. "

Mito shake her head as she laughed it off. 


	144. 144

3.pov 

As next few months went on, Mito was talk of rumors in high society of ninjas, the ninjas started to bet on various stuff such as who she would date first, the other bets weren't involving her but they all started from hers. Well Mito was talk of higher society because she was growing up fast, she grow 5 centimeters in a month, she was still short shorter that she was in previous life at this age which was weird, the boys would be still reaching the girls hight in period of 14 years. She had realized that she wouldn't be tall, she was fine with that what had troubled her was more breast grow, she right now was somewhere in between c and d cups, but more to c cups. Her hair was long, it could probably reach floor constantly, however Mito had her hair style like a bun ponytail. Basically she had to rotate her hair around a pencil like hair peice, then she would make it stable with more of those and lastly she would let other of her hair hang down like a ponytail, she used Orochimarus hair piece to make it work also. Her clothing had also changed so that she could move more easily with this new kinds of changes. She had black crop top which was covered with trainsuit, which she usually wore, when it was hot she would show her crop top by zipping down the zipper. Which made her look more beautiful, because her skin was just as pale as Uchiha's, that was a contrast to her whole look. 

The village had been peaceful. The shinobi clans were busy as most of clan heads had just had child or will in few months. Nara were the ones that were waiting to be next. Mito had spent a lot of time talking with Shikaku, she made sure that Shikaku would be there for Yoshino. Mito was invited to have dinner there once more. This time Shikaru was more in the back of house, he looked a lot olfer than she remembered him. The man was almost 50, which was impresive in shinobi world, Mito had realized that Nara clan had troubles with aging. Shikaru and Mito talked while Shikaku helped Yoshino bring food. The talk made Mito nostalgic. She never noticed how this man dissappeared from her life. Shd had liked him but she didn't have much time to talk to him so they had a lot of things to catch on. When the dinner was served. Yoshino had started to compliment Mito, saying she looked beautiful and that she was really nice and kind like a perfect princess. She also went on to say that she would like someone similar to be her child Mito smirked as she spoke :" i am sorry to say this, but i am unique and the child has Nara blood in him, so he will be troublesome." 

Shikaru nodded :" yes all of us are like this, sometimes i wonder if it genetic." 

Mito nodded :" it is like how all Uzumaki are cheerful and filled with energy, sometimes we are vandals. "

Shikaku nodded :" that is true for everyone but you.,"

Mito shake her head :" i was troublemaker too, but i was trained not to be one. Maybe for wrong reason but i am thankful for it, but it did kill all optimistic ideas in me, but i don't regret it. "

Shikaku frowned, he didn't like that but he could see that Mito really thought that. Mito then continued to smile and have small talj with family. She eventually asked for premision to see the Nara deers. She said she would like to meet them. Shikaku agreed as he followed her and showed her way, he never left her side, unsure how deers would react to her. However he was surprised how they slowly gathered around her well mostly females did they nuzzled their heads against her arms, the male deers stayed a little futher away in formation of protection. Mito seemed to have a sad smile on her face. The smile wasn't meant to be seen nor for deers, she seemed haunted by something, but Shikaku couldn't get what it was. Mito then smiled brightly so suddenly, just as if she had forgotten what she, what had haunted her. Her smile made the nature feel lighter and the sun brighter. The deers had stopped nuzzling and looked at her face. Mito had petted all of them and she then bowed to Nara alpha deer. Who bowed in return. Mito then returned with Shikaku to house. 

Mito had wonderful time here. She even promised to come back to bless the child once it was born. Mito had tendency to go and visit clan children of heads. She really just wanted to see the characters she loved as babies, the rumors started around this that she really liked children and that she would probably have many of her own children. Well it was true in her previous life she had loved them, they didn't know to judge her she would often smile at them, however never in her life did she come closer to them, she was too dirty she couldn't taint their innocence. She didn't want anyone to feel bad because she was around them and the rumors would spread, even if that person wouldn't understand. She had always hated how everyone made her feel dirty, she knew it wasn't her fault, but it troubled her how nobody believed that. She had to move out of that town to start a lifestyle that would have less of those stares and less of those accusations. However they followed her as she noticed that her tragedy of life wasn't just local story but rather national one. 

She was brought out of her thoughts as news had come from an root member. Yoshino had gone to labor, Mito slowly stood up from her position and order that that root takes care of her duties, she went to Hokage's tower and into Shikaku's now empty office, she would do his job as she promised. She had done this before, Minato had once entered when she was doing it all surprised to see her there and not Shikaku, who Mito pitied and let him hang with Yoshino. Since Shikaku won't be coming here few days she would make sure no work piles up. His work was hard she had to be sure every jonin was where he was supposed to be and that they did what was asked of them. Well one thing she had managed to do better than Shikaku could was make jonins go their therapy. Which was high problem as most of them didn't want to hear about it at all. She had succeeded with simple trick she made it a mission. A mission where they had to bring a secret report from hospital, then they would be took by Tsunade and she would say that the report will be writen when they got examined. They never knew that report was of their condition. The next week flew by as Mito had more work than she expected, as she did both her work and Shikaku's, meanwhile Minato had went on vacation too as lord third took his place for few days. Kushina was closing on her due date, and Minato took her to place where they planned for labor to happen. It wad outside of village, to the north, in human made cave, the seals around place were visible but they weren't activated yet because only Mito could do them, but Minato would get her with Hiraishin once the labor started. The three medic Ninja were with Kushina constantly even though the due date was in a week. 

Mito was also anxious. She didn't get much sleep last week and she saved all of her strength. She just couldn't be calm what if something happened that she could forsaw. Would kyubi attack still happen or did she change enough stuff. Well there wasn't opposing Uchiha force but Mito still felt that unpleasant feeling in her stomach she didn't feel it for the longest, it twisted and twisted as the day come closer and closer. 

Mito could only relax when she was with her friends and family but that didn't last long. She would laugh but saddens would come when she went to sleep, why she didn't know. She would still sometimes have that dream about those children Hayate, Tenzo and Naruto. However she couldn't figure much of it, would those children be hers well it wasn't like she could see into future for real. She had went to meditate and she could feel that Sage was lot stronger in presence. She knew he would come soon then. 

Mito went to Nara household to bless little Shikamaru and she frize seeing how small and fragile boy really was. He wasn't even 80 percent of what Sasuke was when she saw him for first time and Shikamaru was older that Sasuke was. Yoshino was tired still from birth but she could move around the house even though everyone told her to lay down, she had many Nara clan women doing hwr chores. Mito blessed him with words :" the shadow that will be great that even sun won't match it. The sun shall seen how strong the shadow is and those two will be allies for life, the shadow will grow and overcome everything thrown in their way." 

Mito nodded as she could the boys eyes fixated on her hair, she let him tug on her hair as she smiled to him. The boy wasn't physically able to smile yet but he seemed to brighten up too. When Mito left the Nara clan head house she went to prepare for next day. Since today was October 8 and Naruto would be born in middle of the night next day. Mito took everything she thought she would need. Just in case there were many seals too. Since the birth wasn't rushed everything was going as planned. Mito had slowly walked out outside of village as she moved slowly just in case someone was following her and she could feel who she would have to deal with them. The gourds on doors were also surprised to see her here but when she showed approval of Hokage they let her go. Mitchell walked through beautiful scenery. She walked through forrest filled with life, the area was so green and filled with exotic flowers, in middle of it was a lake and more to up was a huge water fall, however Mito didn't look at it too much she walked passed it, she had a place to be and it wasn't here. Even though she wondered what would happen if it was here. But this place was to close to Konoha ans she couldn't let anything happen here. 

So plan was that once labor starts, just in case something bad happens, bunch of shinobi mostly anbu were stationed around the the soon to be sealed place only few people had a special seal to enter through barrier once it was up. Mito sighed as she remembered that part. She had just come closer to where barrier was to be. She could feel around 20 shinobi around here already. The signal was for Anbu so once Minato activated them every anbu that was in village and not on mission would start to move to the barrier. Mito walked over the the seal she went to check of it was alright for the last time. Which took her two hours. She finally made it into the cave where Kushina was sitting on the table for labor. Mito wasn't surprised to see Kushina up, it was around midnight but Mito knew that Kushina probably could feel tension of Minato and so she couldn't relax at all. Mito would try to make her feel better. The room their were in was made for this occasion. Mito personally helped in designing it. The room was filled with colors, but mostly white and yellow, somewhere was green too, so Kushina would lit easier time calming down. The room was filled with everything tjat could be needed in labor. She made sure that everything was there. Minato was obviously worried about the seal too, knowing that it was getting weaker by day, however he didn't know if kyubi would actually manage to break it. Mito couldn't interfere with this seal because it wasn't meant to be touched. 

Kushina asked Mito how everyone wqs doing and Mito answered about what she heard from Yoshino who was Kushinas friend. Kushina had fallen asleep in middle of gossiping part, holding down Minato's and Mito's hand. Minato had fallen asleep too. However Mito didn't, not for a moment, she didn't show how anxious ahe was when they were awake but she couldn't hide it for forever, so she decided to tremble once she was sure they were asleep. She could feel that feeling again, it was twisting like a destiny.. She had trouble with breathing for few seconds as the worst part had happened. Suddenly she was asleep. Probably because Isobu had made her sleep with flowing his chakra slowly and calmly down her system. She was in front of him as his three tails hugged her. Trying to protect her. He did this more as days passed up and as the feeling would return. Mito wondered of he could feel it too. 

Mito decided to relax in his hug and went to sleep in her mindscape. 

The three medical Ninja almost squealed as they saw a sight. It was so cute. Minato had went to Mito side and seeing that she was sleeping in weird position he made her lean on him. He had eventually fallen asleep again. Minato and Mito were holding on same Kushina's hand who was still asleep. The trio took pictures secretly and named them the Uzumaki family before the child birth. Kushina was the first to wake up, as she noticed the new presence in the room. One was close to her, ready to messure her temperature. While other was covering Mito and Minato with blanket. Kushina could see why the medical Ninjas were trying their hardest not to laugh. Kushina could feel that her hand was still in theirs. 


	145. 145

3.pov 

The morning was uneventful and Kushina felt fine. She was talking a lot with everyone. She felt some kind of pressure in lower region. She had voiced that but medical ninjas clamed her down as it meant it would begin soon.

Mito was calm on the outside, however only because she was talking about with Isobu. They talked about what of the seal broke. As Mito remembered that seal Minato used could store a biju in two people, so if kyubi actually managed to break it, Mito would seal half of it in Kushina and other half in Naruto. She talked about this with Isobu asking if Kushina would survive that way. It turns out she would. However the problem was that someone had to die for the seal. So she hoped that nothing of sorts happened. 

As time went on, Kushina had become more quiet, the pain made her silent. However no changes happened yet on her body. Kushina couldn't eat, even when Minato brought her her favorite, ramen. She didn't have appetite at all. Mito was checking on the seal and was worried it was slowly getting weaker and weaker. She cursed maybe something bad would really happen. She never voiced her thoughts tho. She smiled every once at Kushina. When Kushina's water broke at 6.pm.the chaos erupted, Kushina had forgotten hpw to breathe so medical ninjas had to focus on that, Minato had made a sigh that birth had just started and Mito went to activate the seal, she knew that she could hold onto the seal for 10 hours at least, that was only using her chakra with Isobus she could possibly hold it for 2 whole days, which basically means that she was close to one tail chakra storage. That was super. However Mito didn't even want to think that she would need so much of time. 

Mito could feel how ma y shinobi had gathered around the barrier which was transparent, some shinobi had started to move towards this very location. She sighed as she watched for few minutes the barrier. It was perfect, she then headed back to cave. She wasn't surprised to see that Kushina hadn't opened much, like 3 centimeters max, which wasn't much. Mito checked on the seal that Minato was just done with, luckily the status didn't change much from when she looked last time. But just in case it would she and Minato would change turns to chanel chakra into seal that is stabile. Luckily it wasn't much chakra that they needed to give just enough to make seal slightly rewrite itself. 

As Kushina was getting more open, the seal also was getting weaker, and tgey needed to overwrite it every 10 minutes. It wasn't nowhere near dangerous but they didn't want ro risk anything, better be careful than be sorry after. 

As contractions become more often and more painful, Minato was holding Kushina's hand as she screamed from pain, she was huffing and squeezed Minato's hand, which was red while Mito looked carefully at the seal. She was worried at the rate it was overwritten itself, if the two of them weren't here it would broken free. Well she knew that also almost happened in the anime too. She sighed maybe that was what she was worried about all along. Mito felt first sighs of tiredness after 5 hours. She was around her 50 percent of chakra and Kushina was gradually opening more and more. She was almost there just 2 centimeters to go. It was 11.pm so everything Mito knew was going as it was in anime. However there wasn't Obito who could kidnap Naruto and the let loose kyubi. She would probably relax once Naruto was finally born. 

As it became closer and closer to 12.pm, Mito was focusing on keeping kyubi in Kushina, she used some of Isobus chakra to fill the barrier while she used her chakra ti constantly overwrite the biju seal. She had felt lot better as the heavy burden of barrier left her chakra alone for some time, however she had to concentrate on the seal, which was easier that most people would think. However kyubi wasn't going easy at the attempts but Mito could predict every moment of his. Once the birth had actually began, when little Naruto's head was slowly exiting she could feel how kyubi was slowly getting weaker and weaker at tampering with the seal. She wondered why was that, it seemed like Kushina's chakra had started to gather in her stomach again. However that was bad sight, Kushina needed to push hardest now, as the clock announced the beginning of new day. Mito felt a chill went on hee skin. She felt something weird something she recognized and did not at same time. She kept her attention on it only for a second as she could not guess what it was. She then again focused on the seal which had slowly rewiten itself, she had fixed it for last time. As little Naruto was pushed out of Kushina's womb, the cry came after a minute. Kushina who was huffing from being to tired and weak. Smiled. However the medical ninjas tested baby to see of everything was alright with it. Minato had cuted the connection between the two. Naruto was blond and he emitted a peaceful atmosphere even when he cried out. Minato and Kushina watched him carefully as Minato brought him closer to Kushina so she could hold him.

The moment was filled with happiness. 

Meanwhile in darkness, few days ago Black Zetsu had left the husk alone, black Zetsu had to do everything to create a chaos and buy time for himself and his new plan, the black Zetsu slowly moved through the forest of fire country, he had splited from his white part, and moved like black child he was. He knew that nobody could recognize his chakra like this, he was like parasite, he would lach on someone's chakra and everyone would think it was his chakra, but his chakra never leaked before so this was perfect. He slowly come closer and closer to Konoha, he had went to it previously, he knew few things to hide his presence even from Mito, he had spied and knew that in few days it would be best to attack. He had a perfect victim for it. 

He had noticed how seal barriers were outside of Konoha which meabt that someone was planning on doing it there. He spied for few more days to make sure what kind of seal those were and if he could eneter through them and if he could how. He had been careful of Mito still. But he got what he needed. The seal that was like a key for barrier, he knew everyone that had one. So now he had just to go to his chosen victim, he had felt him in village long ago. As he slowly walked underneath the earth surface to not make anyone notice him. He had entered the most secure place of Konoha. Uchiha clan compand moreover Uchiha clan head main house. 

Shisui felt being watched for few past days as shivers would run all over his body, but he couldn't find anything that was out of place or anyone who could make him feel like that, it was really unpleasant feeling, he just couldn't get what it was, it seemed familiar, but he didn't know when he had experienced similar thing. Another shiver went over him as he got ready to go sleep. Something like a shadow appeared on his window. It looked like a child covered in hood. Shisui rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing anything wrong, when he was sure he wasn't wrong he asked the shadow as he activated his magekyo sharingan:" what are you, what do you want." 

Black Zetsu laughed evilly :" oh, come ob don't tell you don't remember me. We had fun meeting few years ago. You are still using the gift i gave you." 

Shisui stiffened :" what are you doing here." as he took a battle stance

Black Zetsu smirked :" you can't kill me even if you want, there is no need for you to even try. I just came to make a chaos of the whole word. Mito had messed with my plans so i will mess with hers now. "

Black Zetsu rushed towards Shisui as they were same hight, however Black Zetsu moved with speed that would rival even Minato's, however Shisui managed to shushin just in time. He was outside of the clan head house, without making a sound, which was mistake. Black Zetsu had rushed after him, Shisui only could wonder why the thing was here, and chasing him so hard. However that also was mistake, he was tired and any though would district him to much, he slipped up and fell right where Black Zetsu wanted him to be. Shisui thought he was about to be killed however. Black Zetsu only stepped on him. Shisui surprised face made it smirk. Slowly black mater from Black Zetsu enetered the Shisui body. Shisui wanted to scream, but black Zetsu prevented that. The pain from something strange slowly entering his body. 

The sensation overwhelmed him. As his skin felt like it was torn open in an second the it slowly was covered with water like skin, the deep twisting felling, of something messing up with his whole body. Then suddenly he couldn't feel his right leg, as that was the leg that black Zetsu took control of first. Black Zetsu was slowly starting to get lower and closer to boy. His smirk was creepy and victorious. The licking part of his head was extra creepy. Shisui felt something weird in his stomach and lower as something had entered there and splited up. What was more worrisome was the fact as his senses in certain ares had died out he could feel pleasure from them. It was blissful nothingness of deepest sleep, however only certain body parts felt like that. He suddenly realized that something was trying to enter his mind as Black Zetsu was only head against his head. The resistance began then. However Black Zetsu knew exactly what he needed to do. He had said that Mito was just like him, a imposter in this while word. He managed to make Shisui rage in his own mind which made him lose the concentration he needed to keep fighting against Black Zetsu. And Black Zetsu had completed the transmission. He was now fully in control of Shisui's body. He wasn't dressed for occasio as Shisui was in his piyama but he didn't care, feeling that barrier was up from long ago, he started to move with this new body he got. If anyone would see him now they would know that something was wrong. Shisui's body was covered with black supstance halfly, splitting his body in left and right side, his right side was black while his right was normal. His sharingan eyes were activated and slowly ate away the bodies chakra. Black Zetsu knew he should hurry now since his chakra couldn't control the Sharingan. He immediately went to place where he knew he could find a key to barrier. He had felt the man as closest. He had used Shisui's favorite jutsu shushin as he appeared right next to man. However the man in front of him noticed him sooner than he expected, it was sensor type of anbu. The man didn't hesitate to attack the kid saying that is one bad henge. Black Zetsu had killed him in one swift attack. By appearing right behind him and beheading him. He smirked as he said :" it wasn't a henge but parasite controlling the person." 

He then slowly took the seal key and started slowly heading to barrier. He didn't need to make chaos here yet, he didn't have much time and seeing how his chakra was now visibale he went safest way, without using to much of his chakra. He made it to place where shinobi he killed was supposed to be standing and he slowly enetered the barrier, as soon as he did so the few shinobi noticed the suspicious behavior however, black Zetsu shushined as quickly as possible. 

He was now lot closer to where he was supposed to be, but he also could hear yealls of people coming into the barrier, :" there is an intruder," 

Luckily nobody manged to see how he exactly looked. Black Zetsu then searched carefully for place where Kushina was. He had heard babies cry and he smirked, perfect, he had a perfect chance right now. He took out a paper from his black skin. He slowly started writing something on it. He smirked as when he was finished. The news of someone entering the barrier reached Minato. Who was surprised, and worried at same time, just like Mito. 

Mito cursed as she said :" i feel the presence close by, but i don't know who it is, the chakra is familiar but not at same time. I felt it emerge only few minutes ago, but it was on other side then, so it means they are fast." 

Black Zetsu smirked :" perfect she does not know it is me. "

Shisui watched in horror as he realized what was in his hand, what he had done just few minutes ago, he had seen everything bjt couldn't do anything. The thing in his arms was a seal made for explosion. He couldn't hear what the thing that took control of his body had planned, but hearing Mito voice was enough he knew that something wrong and terrible was to happen. His body started to move at first it was slow the suddenly it disappeared and appeared into the room snatching a little baby that was in a towel. He could feel that he pressed the seal on baby. He had screamed as he did so. His voice was used for first time since he was taken over it sounded like two voices overlaying each other :" oh, what a cute baby." 

Minato and Mito were alarmed and went to attack him in next second as Kushina screamed noticing that baby was stolen from her. Mito froze on middle way clearly realizing what had happened. Minato however went for a baby as it was tossed in the air. Mito saw something red and immediately closed her eyes. She couldn't risk it. Shisui was surprised when she did that. She tried her best to attack him with closed eyes however it wasn't successful at all. Since she wasn't what Black Zetsu was aiming for. The seal glowed as Minato grabbed the baby. He quickly pulled the towel and Hiraishined to safe place. 

Kushina was surprised and her eyes wide open. A mistake. The earthquake was felt through the whole village. Mito was burried by cave in just a moment. Black Zetsu had shushined and was at clearing. What caused earthquake was big orange fox standing tall over the Kushina, who was trying her best to breathe properly. 


	146. 146

3.pov 

Mito pured some chakra out of her, activating Rosé seal. However it wasn't perfect. She had manged to survive the cave in. She had opened her eyes feeling that Black Zetsu was gone and that sinister chakra standing right over her. She was disoriented for few moments. She had a wound on her head, it was bleeding over her eye. She then noticed Minato reappear next to her. He was shocked and he was shaking. Mito knew that this was bad, but she had to stay calm and calm him too. So she spoke calmly leaving every ounce of emotion from her voice :" i will take care of Kushina and kyubi. While you chase black Zetsu, don't hurt Shisui too much. If you do he will die and black Zetsu will escape." 

Minato looked her in eyes watching carefully to see if it was alright. Mito also knew that she couldn't chase black Zetsu because there was possibility that Isobu would get loose too. Minato nodded and started to run to direction that Mito had shown. There were battle screams there too. 

Mito watched kyubi who was raging, it was making grimase, she had realized it was trying to make a biju bomb. However ahe didn't know for what he was actually aiming. If it was village, her barrier would protect it. However everything in it would be destroyed. She cursed, she didn't have much choice. She created shadow clones and rushed towards him. Some went to take Kushina from beneath the beast. The beast had obviously saw that and aimed at Mito. Mito smirked as she channeled some of her chakra into her legs, she appeared closer to beast in second. She punched him hard into leg. However it didn't move much. One of his tails swinged to hit Mito, but she dodged. She didn't have a choice she had to summon both toads and slugs. Slugs were here to keep Kushina alive as long as possible, while toads were here to fight on same height with kyubi. 

Mito cursed as she realized how little of her chakra was left, she was on around 30 percent of her chakra. She knew she had to use Isobus. When she knew that Kushina was safe and that a slug was healing her she made her hands coated with Isobus chakra. The biju bomb was ready and it was aimed at her. Mito nodded to her clones and the toad. She was lunched at top spead towards kyubi. 

On the other side of the village a huge earthquake was felt. However shinobi had already noticed that it was a earthquake but a biju. Everyone could feel the chakra moster for this far away. Lord third immediately stood up from his bed and got ready for battle. Then when he exited on the streets every shinobi was already waiting for him. He had ordered that genin stay here and protect civilians, chunins would be around gates, and jonins were to follow him. The fear was visible but everyone knew what was to do. He had a key to enter the barrier and he know how to go into the barrier without one. 

He cursed everything under his breath. Shikaku was next to him, and looked extremely sad and worried also guilty. 

Shikaku was tearing himself apart, mi3had told him about this, but they didn't do anything about it and now it will cost them. He couldn't blame Mito she had done her best to protect them and she had said that she change many things. He wondered if the child was fine. 

Naruto was left to Tamura and Suzume. Who were surprised to see Minato just rush into house. They knew something bad had happened. However Minato only said to make sure nobody attacks Naruto. And that he would come later for him

The child didn't cry even though it was suddenly torn apart from mothers side. The next thing that couple felt terrified them. They realized what had happened. Suzume started to cry. She didn't want to lose Kushina. She didn't want to losethe family she finally had created, she jjst couldn't. Tamura was also extremely sad, but he spoke :" Mito is there, she will make things fine." 

Suzume trembled :" she is, but she is only a child, the whole words troubles are crushing her. Maybe she will be dead too." 

Tamura shake his head :" no, don't go there, i am sure that everything will be fine. We still can feel both of theirs chakra signals." 

Suzume froze :" i can, but those values are going down really fast. "

Tamura nodded :" Mito always has a trump card, so there is no need to worry that much. " the noise from outside of windows made Tamura look for what was happening. He spoke :" Lord third is going to reinforce them. "

Minato was angry, but he heard what Mito said, the body is of Shisui, so he couldn't kill him, the child, a innocent thing, as innocent as young shinobi could be. He had followed the sound of fight. He wasn't surprised when he saw 7 Anbu attacking the boy. What surprised him was the use of shushin, the boy could create the illusions how fast he was moving, he noticed sharingan that he never saw before. Did that set of kyubi. Was that what Mito feared also. Is that why she closed her eyes, was that whyshe didn't chase the boy herself even though she cared about him. However before he could analyze the situation he had to jump into battle. The Anbu even though they were outnumbering black Zetsu couldn't land a hit on him and were carefully sliced. It wasn't lethal but it made the slower and weaker. Minato had jumped to prevent someone of anbu dieing. He managed to grab Shisui's hand that was holding kunai before the child could peirce Anbus throat. He made sure to implant a seal on the boy right there. The smirk on the right side was creepy. However Minato controled every ounce of his body. As he tossed the boy into the tree. He ordered the Anbu to leave and help Mito, he got this one. 

Did he really, well he had to try. 

Minato tried his best not to hurt Shisui too much, he was clearly stronger and black Zetsu was more interested into fleeing than fighting him. However when black Zetsu didn't have choice but to attack him he sure would go for the kill. 

Minato was patiently waiting for a slip up. 

Black Zetsu smirked as he jumped in front of the kunai Minato was holding. Minato quickly moved it out of the way, however black Zetsu used this to wound Minato, he sliced him on stomach. It pained a lot. He cursed, he didn't care no longer, he will hurt the boy now but it won't be lethal. 

A large explosion was heard and smirk form black Zetsus face dissappeared. Minato noticed it as the thing started to run. Minato rushed after him this time lots slower. However he still managed to catch him up. However they had exited the barrier, which seemed to be what black Zetsu wanted. 

Mito was in the air as kyubi had opened his mouth to make them bomb explode. Mito didn't have much time, so she silently cursed. What could she do. How to prevent this. There was only one solution, only one that could possibly work. She wasn't certain. She reached with her hands forwards. She was meters away from kyubis mouth. Her chakra and Isobus rushed there. And suddenly her arms extend. She managed to make them long enough to reach kyubi. She could feel that the beast didn't expect that to happen at all, however it didn't do anything about it. She then quickly landed her hand on his mouth, on his uper and down side. She forcefully closedhis mouth. The explosion happened in his mouth . However Mito was blown away from the impact. The kyubi screamed loudly, and aimed for Mito with his tails. Mito only could block with Rosé seal. However it wasn't strong enough to defend her from two tails. She landed on her back, she could feel that her rib was broken as she cought blood. She noticed then that anbu were getting near the beast and that reinforcement was arriving. However she knew that nobody could really stand against kyubi right now. She needed help from Kushina, from Isobu. But could she possibly do. Kyubi is pissed. And there is no way back. Or is there. Kyubi didn't break free from sharingan control, so Mito still could break that genjutsu. However what would happen then kyubi will just continue rampaging. Maybe she had to make Kushina use her chains. However that was risky would that make Kushina too weak to survive. Luckily she was tossed right next to where slug was, that was on Kushina. 

Mito crawled towards the slug, as to not make kyubi notice her movements. 

Minato cursed as he realized that black Zetsu only escaped because he feared that the body would be killed by biju bomb as no one can leave the barrier if they don't have a key. So what now, the biju was spamming biju bombs probably and he couldn't help them. He decided to chase black Zetsu for little longer and when he would be sure that it wouldn't come back, he would go back. From what he noticed the thing didn't want to fight him any more and was slowly getting weaker and even struggling to walk, was it Shisui that was fighting him from inside. 

Indeed it was, when Shisui felt the control weaken he started to fight with black Zetsu. Even though his body was weak right, his mind could fight. He didn't want anything bad to happen. He wished to be with everyone, and not to be the one causing everything. He had long ago noticed Minato wasn't trying to kill him, but to make his body weak to not be able to move, he realized why the man was doing it, and knew that was the rea3why black Zetsu stopped focusing on controlling his body but rather on possibly planning his escape. He tried his hardest and could feel slowly regaining senses. Minato suddenly dissappeared from his sight as he found himself falling into a small cave. He realized that Minato trusted him to fight of black Zetsu alone. He kept that in mind. As his left hand moved to tear the black part of skin of him. While his right hand tried to choke him. However he knew that his body was too weak from overusing his sharingan and from over using the shushin. It was his favorite jutsu but he still didn't have enough stamina to make it his lethal move. He felt proud as the blackness from his skin was teared apart. A child appeared next to him again. However this time it was huffing in pain but holding sharp stone. It attacked him and stabbed him, however it dissappeared before Shisui was dead. Shisui screamed in pain. Would he die here, would he fail everyone. His body was too tired and couldn't move, his chakra nowhere to be found. His voice hourse and his mind sleepy. He was going down right. This small palce would be his resting place. How sad, how short just as his life. The last thing he would see would be dark, and some white animal, that is slowly getting near him. It wasn't big but it make him feel better at least he wouldn't die all alone. His sight went out first and he was sleeping, 

Minato had appeared right next to Lord third. He wasn't surprised to see only jonins, here however he cursed his luck as Kakashi was there, he wouldn't allow him to enter, not a chance. He spoke to him :" Kakashi there is something i need you to do." 

Kakashi looked at him :" i swear to Sage if you don't let me go in, i will wreck chaos." 

Minato nodded :" I am sorry but it is too dangerous there. I need you to retrieve a ally that was taken by enemy." 

Kakashi froze, who was it, Mito, why didn't Minato say anything, who was kidnapped. 

Minato spoke :" i need to take care of things in barrier so, would you go and save them, the last information we have of them is somewhere around the little cave in north." 

Kakashi had to nod everyone was looking at him. He headed there first. Minato and lord third lifted a part barrier to let others enter with them. Minato was surprised when he felt that chakra that was running in the barrier was mixture of biju and Mitos. Did she already exhausted her resevrses, that wouldn't be good. 

When they enetered the seal, they saw toad fighting and distracting the kyubi, Mitos clones and some anbu that were giving support. However it didn't seem effective at all. Because with few swings of his tails kyubi would manage to block all of the attacks, and attack. The number of clones was going down and fast. What Minato noticed was the slug, that wasn't moving, he had heard that Mito manged to summon them, but he never realized that she could summon such big one. Was Kushina in there. But on closer look there was Mitos leg too. So that meant she was checking on Kushina, or maybe healing herself. 

As he thought that, he saw that toad was in difucult situation as he then summoned another toad. They didn't have choice it was obvious, that they couldn't win against such a thing, the solution was to seal him. Suddenly he realized that was not possible. There wasn't anyone who could do it. 

Mito wasn't option she was already a jinchuriki. Lord third stood up next to him as he said :" we need to firstly make it immobile. Then we can think of solutions., but how to do that. Shikaku won't be able as his shadows don't work without light. And just happens that moon is behind the clouds." 

Minato nodded thinking logically :" we should use fire attacks. "

Lord third nodded, as he ordered fire attacks. The plan was good but it failed as soon as fire went out Shikaku couldn't stop the beast any longer. The man was obviously trying his hardest but what was with that guilty look. 

Kyubi had roared again as last of Mitos clones had dissappeared. Kyubi started to swing his tails restlessly and started to gather his chakra into biju bomb once again. The shinobi froze again was that end for everyone here. Then suddenly Mito was standing in front of everyone. Her arms in front of her and her breath held in. She then suddenly rushed forwards and earth around her started to shake heavily. With every step she was getting closer the shaking got stronger and stronger. Suddenly toad lifted a hand towards Mito as Mito jumped on it. Using it as platform to go straight towards the beasts mouth. The beast was expecting it. As it already had a tail in front of Mito. 


	147. 147

3.pov 

Mito smirked midway, as chains had finally made it out of the earth. Kyubi obviously didn't saw that coming. Eight of chains, one took down the tail in front of Mito, while 4 took down the legs and others in were going around the kyubis body. The scene changed in a second and Minato breathed out, realizing that it was plan that Mito made. He was happy that Kushina was still alive even though he knew she would die, at least she was fighting on same side as he did. Suddenly he saw Mitos hand become covered with biju chakra, in front so many people. She had extended her arms and closed the kyubis mouth. The impact was felt even from where they were standing. And Mito was tossed into air. While kyubi only could move his tails he did so, to harm Mito as much as possible. All of his attacks were blocked by two swords in her arms, one that Minato never saw. He was surprised when Mito fell right next to him, and didn't seem fazed that she didn't land on her legs. She looked a little hurt however she had a sad smile on her face. She looked at Minato filled with saddens :" i am sorry but, we need Naruto." 

Minato froze, what, did she just say that they needed Naruto, but he was a child. Mito spoke :" i am sorry, but it was destined for him to be thrid jinchuriki of kyubi. I have only seen this prophecy minutes ago." 

Minato didn't know how to answer that, on this day this day he thought would be happiest, he would lose his wife and sacrifice his son as jinchuriki. He wanted to cry. However Mito smiled softy in front of him :" there is no need to worry. Kushina will survive. Both of us know a way." 

Minato nodded, he created that seal just in case, he would rather die than let Kushina die. 

However Mito didn't have same thing in mind as she asked :" Lord third, i know that you know what we are talking about, and that you know what happens here. So i am asking you if you are willing to do this sealing." 

Minato froze :" no, i will do it." 

Hiruzen however held his hand on Minato's shoulder :" it is fine, my time is gone, i made many mistakes and seeing this as redemption isn't a bad thing. "

Mito nodded :" i agree, the village can't lose a Hokage right now. Kushina and Naruto will need you too. So please do your side of this, bring Naruto here and prepare everything for sealing, while i go break the genjutsu on kyubi. Lord third, i hope that i thought you well about seals. "

Minato froze on two things, so kyubi was under genjutsu and Mito had thought Hiruzen seals. When why. 

Hiruzen laughed :" You sent the girl for that reason. Well i suppose she isn't a human. "

Mito nodded :" i see that Orochimaru made you visit our library. Lisa did her past of job." 

And just like that Mito turned towards kyubi who was trying to break free from the chakra chains. When Mito saw that Kushina was doing well in the slug she was relieved as she knew that in anime she was huffing and fighting for her breath, but now with help of slug she could live through. Her chakra storage could handle a little more of using her chains. With that in mind Mito rushed forward, Minato dissappear, and lord third order others to prepare the place for sealing, 

Minato appear out of blue into Uzumaki couples house. They were obviously sad and looking through the window. Minato surprised them, however they collected themselves in front of in second. Minato spoke :" we will seal kyubi into Naruto," 

Suzume cried :" that means that Kushina won't make it." 

Minato was also sad but he said :" Mito has something planned, i don't know how it will work. She is still alive and is fighting." 

Tamura nodded as tears flowed over his face :" i pity you, to have such difficult things to go over. I wish that everything goes well." 

Minato nodded as he reached for Naruto. Who looked at him in wonder his eyes so beautifully blue. Minato kissed him on top of his head and hiraishined again. 

The crib was waiting for the boy, the preparation were almost finished. Only thing that was not done was Mito getting rid of genjutsu.

She had jumped onto kyubis head and pured her chakra in, however the effects of genjutsu didn't break. Mito was dangerously low on her chakra by now. She sighed as she used more of Isobus chakra and punched kyubis head strong. Suddenly she was in front of kyubi in his mindscape. Or not this was place where all of biju could meet up. The look of kyubis eyes was still of sharingan, but Mito could see progress. She rushed straight ahead, and behind her Isobu did the same. She yelled :" Kurama, yoy lazy fox stop being used by Uchiha." 

That seemed to shake the beast a little. However the change happened only on one of his eyes. Mito spoke again :" Kurama you lazy thing, you will once again be imprisoned,"

That seemed to work as kyubi now had his eyes fixated on Mito. The kyubi outside was suddenly calm. He roared at her :" you little insect, how dare you call me by my name." 

Mito bowed deeply :" Kurama - sama, you were under a genjutsu i didn't have a choice." 

Kurama roared again :" what does that matter to you." 

Mito nodded :" we are both creations of Sage, i care for every biju. "

Kurama then noticed Isobu standing behind the girl also bowing down. Was the girl controlling his brother. 

He never got close relationship with his siblings, but he cared for them from deepest part of him. And what nonsense did this girl just say. 

Mito sighed softly :" Kurama - sama, your fathers enemy had controlled you, he wishes to bring the end to this world and bijus are a creatures that he needs for it. He will kill you as a sacrifice to bring back ten tails and then his mother. Kaguya. 

" 

Well Kurama knew that only biju knew of ten tails so either this girl is telling the truth or she got Isobu to told her this. 

Mito saw that Kurama was still suspicious. 

She didn't know what to do. 

Mito felt relif flood over her as, Sages chakra filled the room. Kyubi was surprised to see old man. Mito and Isobu bowed to him. And sage looked at all of them saying :" it is been long time since i last saw you. Kurama my child, oh how much you have grown. I am proud of you." 

Kurama froze at those words. He tried to analyze them but Sage kept talking :" Mito - chan i am sorry to leave yoh for so long. Isobu too i was trying my best to recover. "

Mito nodded :" i understand. There is no need for you to apologize. I knew that when i would need you, you would save me." 

Kurama was amazed, his father was standing there and talking with a stranger. Well he saw her from Kushina perspective but he didn't care that much about it. Kurama asked :" so it is a truth. "

Sage nodded :" yes there is a thing that hunts you. However my blessed children can get rid of it." 

Kurama asked :" so why didn't she do it yet." 

Mito shake her head :" i am not blessed child, more like a prophet that makes a route for blessed children. The child that was born form Kushina is blessed. " 

Kurama nodded :" and what now. What do you want from me." 

Mito smiled softly and sadly :" i am sorry, i know that you wish to be free, however that os dangerous for whole world. So we are going to seal you into blessed child. "

Kurama didn't like it but seeing that Sage was nodding at that he couldn't really reject. 

Mito then added :" well there is also one thing, since blessed child is only meant to have your yang part in him. And other part of you can go to two places. One is back to Kushina or along with death god." 

Kurama froze what stupid choice of course he would want to live. He answered hesitantly :" then Kushina i guess. "

Mito smiled :" i will go to see you when sealing ends. " and with that she exited the shared mindscape. She could feel that Sage and Isobu were still there talking with Kurama. She opened her eyes and watched as others looked her in wonder. Well she was sitting on kyubis head and neither had move for 5 minutes. She slowly headed down as she said :" everything ready." 

Minato nodded as he looked at the kyubi who was still calm. Mito had nosebleed but she didn't notice it. Suddenly the slug started to move towards Mito. Minato thought it was moving so it could heal her. However it dodged Mito and lined herself right next to crib. Then it moved leaving Kushina there. Kushina looked fine little bit tired her seal was black whole but everything else seemed fine. She didn't look sad, but only slightly afraid. She learned of the plan from Mito. She knew what was risks. 

She didn't have time to speak as Mito said :" Minato i need you to help lord third with pouring the seal with chakra." 

On other side, Kakashi was searching for anyone in this drak forrest, he had heard noises from far away but now nothing. It was calm, but ot wouldn't be if anything wrong had happened. He finally spoted a trail, he had to follow it to the cave. He was surprised that something was was moving inside. He couldn't see what it was. It was dark. Luckily he was lightning based and he channel some chakra into air. Enough to make it more visible. He saw a slug. A slug. Maybe his search was useless. However something else caught his attention. Under the slug was something. He jumoed down. As soon as he did so he realized it was summoning slug. One that was only possible to be summoned by Tsunade or Mito. He looked closer to the body it was obviously Shisui, his body looked battled down, his breath was there but weak, the boy was sleeping but, it was obvious that he was on verge of life and death. He slowly picked him up, carefully not to move the slug that was obviously trying her best to keep the boy alive. 

Kakashi jumped out of the cave and immediately rushed to hospital which was a hour away at this speed he was using. 

While he was on his way to village suddenly the world turned darker. He didn't know what was happening but it couldn't be good. At the epicenter of the change Hiruzen was standing and staring at death god. The deal was made. His soul for splitting the two kyuubi parts, the death god eagerly agreed as he pulled the two parts of beast towards the man. However he stopped as he realized that the one part was meant for women behind the man and other for child. Was this right. The woman should be dead. However he noticed something a mark on young girl, the mark of someone even he death god respected. Seeing that girl obviously understood why he was looking at her he finished the deal. He slowly watched what would happen. He hand the old mans soul in hands. 

Mito and Minato quickly sealed the dou with eight trigrams seal. When the seals were done. Mito said her goodbyes to Hiruzen and silently thanked the death god. Nobody could see the thing but could feel his presence, Mito though could, she thanked him because he let something unnatural to happen. Because the demon summoning seal was activated, the other part of Kurama was meant to go with Hiruzen but the death god made it seal into Kushina instead. 

As soon as she was finished with that she asked Minato :" could you bring Asuma and lord thirds family here he deserves to say his final words." 

Even though Minato was death tired he did so. He also was grateful to this man. His whole life was successful amd filled with happiness because of him. He didn't like that he would be the one to say those sad news but he knew that as Hokage he was only one to be qualified. He hiraishined and in few moments he found the family of 4. Hiruzens wife, Asuma, Asumas sister and her husband. He spoke that they needed to go with him and that he was sorry. 

When he was back Mito was by Kushina's head laying her hands on her forehead. Minato let tge family talk. It was sad, heartbreaking, Asuma the young boy that only had come to terms with his father was now about to lose him. The boy cried the hardest. However he promised that he would always consider his father the greatest hero of Konoha. Hiruzen had sad smile on his face as he said :" be good to Kurenai, even if you didn't told me i knew." 

The boy wanted him to stay a little longer. 

Was it that hard couldn't they share more happy moments together. He wanted to tell the man everything that he felt. However Hiruzen only smiled as he said :" i know, i feel the same. "

Like he could read Asuma, that made the boy cry even harder. 

Meanwhile Mito was talking in mindscape with Kushina and Ying part of Kurama. It was first time for Kushina to be here. The mindset looked like a sewer. Mito slowly sat down as she asked :" Kurama - sama, are you fine with this." 

Kurama asnwerd :" it can be better." 

Mito smiled softly as she looked at confused Kushina, Mito spoke again :" Kushina - san, this is Ying part of nine tail beast Kurama." 

Kushina was surprised :" so you had a name. "

Kurama nodded. 

Kushina asked :" why are you so calm. "

Kurama shake his head :" i am calm because i had only two choices, to die or to be sealed back with you. Also i am tired. "

Mito spoke again :" Kushina you don't need to be afraid of him. Kurama is beast but he isn't evil. He is frustrated that his freedom is taken away from him and that he is bored most of times, so whenever you have time talk to him. Maybe he will let you use his chakra without harming you. "

Kurama huffed :" as if that will happen. The brat as better chances. "

Mito nodded :" that is true, he will have me as teacher. So now i will leave you two talk it out, i will see how are things with yang part. "

And with that she exited the mindscape. She saw that Minato was looking at her tired and that Asuma was crying. But she had other things to do right now. She quickly entered into Naruto mindscape. The same thing appeared. The yang part was expecting her. Mito sadly smiled :" i am sorry but you will have to learn to cppe with this look for few years until Naruto is old enough to change it." 

Kurama nodded. 

Mito spoke again :" promise me that you will work with him. And i will make sure to fulfill your wish, you will tell me when everything is done. ." 

Kurama nodded as he spoke :" have you spoke with other biju. "

Mito nodded :" Son Goku knows, Gyuki and Matabi, and Shukaku also. Others i still didn't but with this much we are safe for now. "

Kurama then promised as he kicked her out. He wanted to sleep and he was in body of child, it was perfect for him to laze around. 


	148. 148

3.pov 

Mito opened her eyes, she only managed to look to her left then to her right. Suddenly her vision got shaky, she felt dizzy, her hands started to tremble. And before she could register what was happening she had fall down on floor. Sje was unconscious. Minato was the only one that saw that happen however he felt unconscious as he tried to catch her too. With two soft thuds everyones attention fell on duo. The medical ninjas rushed to check what was wrong, Kushina was the next to go unconscious. Only little Naruto was crying. Asuma noticed the look in his father's eyes as he said his last goodbyes. It was one of relif did Mito forgive him. He hoped that his father would leave without regret. The problem arouse. Minato was in chakra exhaustion, as both Mito and Kushina. Lord third was dead. So who would lead tge forces now. 

Shikaku spoke :" make sure that nobody eneters village after we get there. Only Kakashi can come in. We going towards the hospital. Since the baby is young it is best to held him there too." 

A shinobi asked :" what about the barrier, how will we exit." 

Shikaku answered :" the barrier is down, since Mito herself was holding it. "

Suddenly next to shinobi forces there were 3 puffs. The summons didn't have enough chakra to stay in this realm. From the reports of medical ninja, Minato and Kushina were in extreme chakra exhaustion and would need at least few weeks to get better. However Mito was in deep chakra exhaustion coma, it was worse than her previous one and they couldn't say anything about it. 

Kakashi had run his fastest as he could, when he was halfway there he suddenly heard a puff. The slug was no longer there he cursed, what happened. It couldn't be anything good. And now his time would be running quickly. When he finally got to village gates the anbu were already stationed there, the village security was increase and it seemed like they were waiting for him. The anbu took Shisui and disappeared while the other anbu took Kakashi to jonin gathering. Kakashi didn't know what was happening. However it didn't seem good if Shikaku was calling for this meeting. Shikaku looked at him and asked him :" what did you find." 

Kakashi answered :" i found wounded Shisui. He was laying in the small cave and a slug was healing him."

Shikaku nodded :" no one else was there right." 

Kakashi shaked his head in negative. 

Shikaku nodded as he spoke to everyone :" currently we are in difucult situation, as lord third has died, current Hokage is suffering from chakra exhaustion and is in hospital. I am the one who is in charge until Hokage - sama recovers. Since we are vulnerable now, i would suggest a complete lock down, since civilians think it was earthquake, we will pretend to be rebuilding our homes. There are some damages from impact but it shouldn't take that long. "

Every jonin nodded in understanding. However Kakashi froze if every jonin shinobi was here, where was Mito. 

When everyone left he stayed there with Shikaku :" what is troubling you Kakashi. "

Kakashi asked :" what happened to Mito. "

Shikaku had a sad look on his face :" she is alive, but in coma. She overused her chakra." 

Kakashi nodded his head as he rushed out of the room. He had rushed to hospital as soon as possible. 

What happened before Kakashi had entered the meeting was that various shinobi reported how they fought Shisui and that he was enemy. The described how he looked and that even Minato had fought him. So Shikaku had to ordered that Shisui is taken to I&T, he would get cured there. Ans when he would wake up he would be investigated. Shikaku had lots of things to worry for now. 

Tsunade didn't expected to have so much work in night shift, usually it was calm, however just as she thought that she could snooze for half of hour, suddenly shinobi and tons o them rushed through the hallway. Almost waking every patient. She was about to yell at them, however when she saw those three medical Ninja she sent with Kushina she stopped. She knew that something had happened when suddenly there was earthquake and that sinester energy, she hoped everything would be alright, she wasn't expert about jinchuriki so she thought that Kushina had just been possessed by it. She's didn't think taht beast managed to break free. 

Now seeing that Minato, Mito and Kushina were all out. And by looks of Mito unfinished healed injuries she was in huge trouble. Kushina looked lot better, and Minato was in middle of two. What made her curious was the crying of the child in anbus hand. She made everyone move according to her plan. 

She made sure that child was okay first, she ordered that it would be put on incubator. As she then went to see Mito as she was the one with biggest issues. She knew immediately that only thing she could do is help heal her wounds and slowly increase her chakra, however that wouldn't be enough to wake her. She then ordered the IV and ordered for medical ninjas to start healing the young girl. She then went to Minato, she felt relif as she could do more fpr man, he would be fine in week time and he could probably make a full recovery in 2 weeks. Kushina seemed same as Minato, she was mostly exhausted from birth, Tsunade presumed, she knew that Kushina would be fime after sleep. She however would be weak for a while. At least child will have his mother. 

Tsunade then was stopped by a anbu who said that there was one more patient and that after that Shikaku wanted to talk with her.. The anbu gestured for her to follow him. They went straight to I & T, Tsunade was confused when she stood in front of Shisui who was clearly injured and close to death, but why was the boy here. She however didn't hesitate to heal the boy for a second. She made sure he was in condition to survive the night for now. His injuries were the ones that healed slowly, and she also saw signs of poison. However she couldn't do anything about that now. She would need to come back, soon. 

As Tsunade went to Hokage's tower where Shikaku waited for her in Hokage's office his head covered with his hands. As he sat on Hokage's chair. Tsunade didn't expect that. Shikaku looked up as he saw the woman enter. He looked like something run over him. Shikaku looked at her as he spoke :" i am sure that you realize how big mess we are in." 

Tsunade however shake her head :" i am sorry, but i was in hospital and i don't know what exactly happened." 

Shikaku then looked sader :" i am sorry, for what i am about to tell you is very sad." 

Tsunade nodded seriously, as Shikaku never ever talk with her like this. 

Shikaku hesitated to speak for a moment :" kyuubi broke out. "

Tsunade stood there frozen. She didn't expect that, she spoke shocked :" what. "

Shikaku nodded :" apparently there was enemy that attacked after Kushina had given birth. From what i heard from Uzumaki couple, Minato saved the child and brought him to them, however they only heard from him later when he come to get baby, but i will tell you why he had gone back for child later. So the enemy managed to put Kushina and kyubi under genjutsu. The kyubi broke out and, Mito was the one that suggested that Minato would run after the enemy while she fought kyubi. I am assuming that happened from reports i got. I am also assuming that Mito couldn't go after enemy herself, because same thing could happen to her. So after Minato stopped chasing the enemy and returned, Mito was still fighting the kyubi, and they eventually managed to stop his movements, with help of Kushina's chains. Mito went to break the genjutsu on kyubi, Minato went to get Naruto to seal half beast into the child. The second part went back into Kushina, and that is reason she is alive. The sad thing is that to split kyubi in two, Lord third had to die using a demon summoning sealing art. So i want express my condolences to you. The funeral will be in few days, when family decides. So i wish that you inform Jiraiya. ". 

Tsunade had started to cry,:" Sensei is dead. "

Shikaku didn't do anything. He just stared down at his hands. He didn't like seeing people like this. Tsunade sat down on sofa. She was remembering everything that man done for her, for them, and in this very office. The happy moments, the sad ones, the harsh ones the gentle ones, tje funny ones the teasing ones. The arguments they had, the stupid things she had done. She eventually wrote a message for Jiraiya. It wasn't long only saying, sensei died. She couldn't write everything else she didn't come to terms with it yet. She knew that she wouldn't really have time to get it over as the other people she cared as much as she cared for sensei were in hospital.

Kakashi wanted to visit them but the gourds didn't allow visitors. They situation was that bad. They said that best thing for now would be that Kakashi sleeps for few hours and that then he would be allowed to visit or he would get crucial informations about their conditions. The gourds also said that him being here doesn't do good to anyone. He couldn't help anyone and only could cause troubles, by collapsing because of lack of sleep. Kakashi however didn't listen, until Tsunade had returned. Tsunade repeated what gourds already told hin as she added :" You are already wasting my time telling you to go back to sleep. I can only say to you that all of them are alive. Kushina and Minato will be fine in few weeks and Mito is unknown. Shisui is on verge of dieing so i have to treat him soon." 

With that she glared at Kakashi as gestured that ge should leave. 

Meanwhile Shikaku was worried, what if Shisui was traitor, even though he had so much prof that that wasn't possible, buthe couldn't prove to civilian council and without Hokage the civilan council is stronger. They will probably push to choose new Hokage, but Shikaku couldn't really think about that now. If what he had learned if last few months was correct. The things that he learned from Mito. The long forget research he found in Minato's basement. The story he asked Mito about. When she answered that it was truth. Now there is something that he needed to remember. What was the special ability of that creature that Mito called Black Zetsu. 

His head hurt, he hoped he wasn't overthinking it. He found a cup of tea and slowly drank it, it was warm, and calming, it cleared his thoughts for a second. There was a image that made him remember. The one part of tea was darker due to shadow of his head. He remembered the ability to take over any body, and use its ability as their own, well there were tricks to it to. But what matters is that body would be covered by black supstance. And Shisui's was like that. However this only made him sure ut wasn't Shisui, but he couldn't possibly go with this theory and expect civilians to believe him. He knew that they were screwed, but as long as they managed to stall, and make sure nobody notices Hokage's absence. However Hokage was absent for week already and that would be hard to do. 

Actually it was so hard that, early next morning when shinobi had started to repair the streets from "earthquake", people wondered why Hokage didn't announce this or lord third, but rather it was Shikaku. The rumors started spreading that Hokage was on vacation. However when news spread that Lord third died to protect the village. The civilans started to want to meet with Hokage to show their condolence, after doing so to family. However they could not. Shikaku was so unlucky that civilan council requested immediate meeting. And Nara couldn't really say no because he used a earthquake as emergency to close village, and civilian council was doing the same to call a meeting. Shikaku had called the meeting, but had sent a note to every clan head to possibly delay as long as possible. However it didn't work. They managed to delay for a day. But that was it. 

On the meeting, the Hokage didn't show and civilian council knew why. They had ears everywhere. And shinobi didn't stop talking about what had actually happened on the earthquake day. Civilans pushed through as they went to say that Shisui should be punished and with him the whole clan of Uchiha. Also they requested that someone else takes a role of momentarily Hokage. Iy was visible that many of civilan council didn't think like that but they were obviously pressured from other civilian power hungry people. 

However shinobi council tried their best to stale the decisions, but they knew that by failing to keep biju in seal was something that broke the trust that civilans had in them. What was more since momentary Hokage wasn't chosen he didn't have any rights to make decisions. So relatively civilians were right in that aspect. Well there wasn't any kind of decision on the meting. But civilians had decided to not have any business with Uchiha clan from now on and that anyone who had business with Uchiha clan would be also punished with same thing. 

Uchitel clan wasn't glad that something like this happened. They weren't even understanding what exactly happened, why had Shisui done this. Only after Shikaku explained his theory. Did they know how to behave, what to think what to do. 

Kushina was the only one that was awake she was exhausted tho. And Tsunade carefully told her what was situation with others. Kushina had accepted the informations calmly, Tsunade then brought Naruto to her. Kushina teased the boy by saying :" you are going to be a troublemaker, i already see it in you." 

Kushina had spent next few hours taking care of child. Tsunade made sure that when she saw that Kushina was too tired she would take Naruto to his room. Kakashi had visited and the dou had talked, Kakashi smiled at little Naruto. Kushina had told him that everything was going to be fine as everyone was strong. 

Tsunade was most worried for Mito and Shisui. Mito as she couldn't do much, and Shisui because there was so much she had to do to make the boy recover, especially since the poison was just discovered and the antidote was in making. Luckily Orochimaru had been then one on it as he noticed the similarly between this poison and the poison that they saw in Inzunaka dogs. 

The antidote was expect in few days. 

Jiraiya was on his way back, however she knew that once he was back he would leave immediately, because he was like that. He would be there for few days, and then he would grieve on his travels. She had done same. The funeral was in few days. She still couldn't believe in it. But she had known for long time that it would be like this. Her hands would shake here and there however she couldn't stop healing especially since so many of her precious people needed her care. 


	149. 149

3.pov 

As time slowly went by, days felt like months for Shikaku, Kakashi, Uchiha clan and most of clans. Uchiha clan was slowly getting outcasted by civilans. They were strong enough to make it alive however the atmosphere wasn't right. What was more they needed to act carefully. Other shinobi clans had helped as much as they could, but Fugaku had noticed that Uchiha clan was slowly losing the power in village. Minato wasn't still awake and Kushina was still in hospital. There was no one who could prove Uchiha clans innocents. Tsunade was the busiest person around this time. While Shikaku was just acting like a momentary Hokage until civilian council could bring their candidate. 

The funeral of Sarutobi Hiruzen was held peacefully. Every of his students had appeared, every single one citizen had come. The goodbye ceremony was beautiful and sad at same moment. Hiruzens favorite quote was read. The atmosphere was very soothing, and calming. When it was over the village had gone back at it now usual awkward atmosphere. The feeling of uncertainty was larger than will of fire. Well at least ir seemed like that. 

The word had even reached Daimyo who had answered that he would visit the village soon. The civilan council then started to search for candidates faster. 

Luckily for shinobi council, Minato woke up a day before Daimyo had arrived. He still wasn't allowed to go outside of hospital, but him being awake was enough for most of the village. The awkward atmosphere vanished at those news. Tge lock down Konoha lessened, but there was still more gourds than usual. Even though there wasn't any need because the seals around the village. Minato listened to everything that had happened during his absence. He wasn't satisfied with many things and while he was Hokage he couldn't just order civilians to lift the ban on Uchiha. That was huge problem, and he can't give tham extra power, they would say that he favors them his hands were pretty much tied. And he couldn't think of way to solve so many problems. 

So when Daimyo had arrived, the council had met with him and told him recent happenings, Daimyo eventually went to talk with Minato. The talk was long and meaningful. While many people think that work of Daimyo isn't hard that was lie, he needs to be always informed and do his best to protect the nation is in charge. So if his general or Hokage is weak he would need to change it. Since Hokage was in charge of his military forces. However Daimyo had chosen to trust Minato. 

Minato was then put in same room with Kushina and little Naruto. Shikaku agreed to give them a week so that Minato get to recover completely and spend some time with Naruto. However on other side Mito didn't show any progress. She was still same her chakra was almost gone. When Tamura and Suzume went to visit her they were frightened when they only felt a drop of her usual chakra storaged. However Tsunade had calmed them down saying that Mito is fine, she will slowly get some progress. Shisui on other hand was slowly getting better. He still didn't wake up but he was slowly gathering his chakra, and signs of poison lessened. 

With Naruto there Kushina and Minato could think about happy times, the hid their pain, their worry. Minato and Kushina had agreed that when they got out of hospital that they would live with Uzumaki couple for few first weeks as Minato would have much work. And Kushina would help Tamura and Suzume with creating seals and taking care of children. The amount of visitors they got daily was huge. First there was team 7, then there were Uchiha Mikoto who would visit to talk with them. And many more. However the amount Mito received was much more. Everyone that had known little girl visited. Only Shisui wasn't allowed to get visitors. 

When a week passed up, and Kushina Minato and Naruto were discharged. Minato become a leader of village once more. His days and nights were filled with dealing with paperwork. His ideas of solving some problems in village would be written down before he could forgot them. Luckily no other village had noticed how closed they actually were for few weeks. But they did notice their absence for sure. Luckily for Minato, Mito's Root program was big help to him now as he sent them on many missions that were needed to be finished soon, what was more than root second in command offered his help in solving the paperwork for him. The organization had done 180 from what he remembered it. He sighed as he wished for Mito to be here. For everything to not happened. However he know that something like this couldn't be changed. 

The village was slowly calming down as life returned to normal just week after Minato took the chair once more. The bad treatment of Uchiha clan still continued, as there was no news about them being innocent. The rumors had started to spread that Hokage didn't trust the Uchiha clan. Which wasn't truth, but rumors had done damage. Hokage was too busy dealing with others things that he didn't even have time for rumors, and everyone knew that. His work time was 24/7 for whole week. He didn't sleep and was finally catching up with his work, he had few hours of enyojing with his family. However that was to short, and most of day he could barely stand up. He was so tired that sometimes he had tp reread simplest papers twice. Eventually Kushina had dragged him home to sleep. He didn't have any strength to resist. He finally had few hours of decent sleep. But Kushina didn't let him go back to work immediately. 

So after having his day of in busy week. Minato went back to work filled with energy, not really but compared to previous week certainly, that day he finally managed to catch up with everything. So from then on he would have some free time, for rumors and his family time. He however didn't know that situation of Uchiha had worsen, he wasn't happy when nobody would tell him, but he understood, nobody wanted him to hear more bad news when he was already busy. Minato had to find a solution. He needed to think about it carefully. He came with one solution. He hoped it would work. Well he would see it tomorrow, it is not like he had much choice. 

Shisui wasn't waking up and that was slowly starting to worry Tsunade, the boy body was getting healed fast but the state of mind and chakra was unknown. Since chakra wasn't flowing much, which could be concern or could ve normal thing. Depends if the chakra was still fighting the posion and chakra exhaustion. She cleaned her thoughts as she checked his vitals once more. She had to leave him soon. At least tje i&t wasn't to cruel to boy and would give him IV every few hours. 

Mito on other hand didn't seem any better. It them few days to notice a slight change in amount of chakra. It had doubled in week, but it was still almost unnoticeable. Since her usual chakra reserves were huge this was almost nothing. And it seemed that the recovery of chakra would take this to long coma. Her injuries were slowly healing thanks to medical ninjutsu. However that was it. 

Tommorow in the early morning, Minato stood up on the roof of Hokage's tower, the civilans soon noticed that and started to gather around to hear what was happening. It was surely something important. Minato started :" today i wanted to inform you about recent happenings, there was many things that happened. Some of them were good some of them were not, some of them can't be changed and some can." 

The civilans were confused. What was he talking about. Minato then continued :" i heard rumors that i don't trust Uchiha clan, yesterday, i also heard that my not denying these rumors is considered my agreeing with them, however i must say that i am to busy of person to talk about rumors that aren't based on truth." 

A civilian then yelled :" but Uchiha Shisui is in I&t. Because he is suspicious right. "

Minato smirked, they had fallen into his trap :" that is also not truth, while Shisui is indeed in I&t it was because he knows information about the person that attacked us, however since he is still unconscious will still don't have any informations. Many shinobi had seen him fight against them, but that was actually the enemies special ability. The boy was almost killed because he knew to much as such he is gourded carefully in I&t and not in hospital. So I am righy now denying those rumors of Uchiha clan, and i say that right now Uchiha clan is the one i feel will halp me the most in clearling this situation. "

Minato then left the roof, he knew that this wouldn't completely solve the problem, but he was sure that it would lessen the tension in village and possibly few stores would open their door to Uchiha clan again. He was visited by Fugaku in half of hour, the man deeply bowed and thanked him for help. Minato nodded as he smiled :" it was least i could do, for the village." 

The next few weeks went by as they were still filed with few incidents, but village was slowly getting back to normal, there were still many missions that were to be done, but every shinobi was doing their best to complete them as fast as possible. Minato was lucky that root had been so good now. The Village was peaceful but it could be felt that something was missing. The children especially the future hopes of shinobi forces had smiled less. The worry on their faces was clear. Evryone had worried fpr Mito. Everyone had been supportive of Asuma, who managed that to get back to missions after a whole month. The had less time to spend with Mito, whose situation didn't change much. 

After a whole month and half Shisui had finally woke up, he was weak and Hokage was the first one that was allowed to speak with the boy, he explained why the boy was actually here and that there was no need to be afraid as Minato knew that he was innocent. Shisui explained what had happened, what he remembered, how those things felt. Inoichi was there too lisenting to every word to gather information. They were both surprised that Shisui was actually targeted and not accidentally picked up. The then realized that Shisui's sharingan the one that Mito spoke years ago was super dangerous in wrong hands. The feared that Shisui would be taken over again. However Shisui spoke :" i am certain that i can win against it next time, my mind had modified itself against such threats, and i have won against him, he wasn't really ready to jump out of me then, but i pushed him out. He had taken a rock and stabbed me with it. After that i don't remember what happened, there was something close by, a animal i think. "

Minato nodded :" it was Mito's summon actually. I don't know how it managed to get there, but i am certain Mito knew that Black Zetsu would try to kill you. "

Minato then explained that Mito was still out and that Uchiha clan was still in complicated situation and that it would be best for him ti be here for few next days, so nobody woyld be suspicious of him. And he still needed time to recover. 

Shisui had nodded and was left to his thoughts. His fears about what happened to Mito and others. He knew that there was no excuse for a mistake now. Shisui knew that from now on he would need to get stronger that nobody could use him as means to harm Mito, since this was second time they managed to do it. He prepared himself mentally for his harsh training that was ahead of him. He would find best senseis from Uchiha clan, then he would beg other people too. He would never allow himself to become a shackle to Mito again. He used his time here to analyze things he needed to work on, then to create a schedule. For him good news were that he wouldn't be allowed to go outside of village since everyone thinks that he is danger. He had hoped that Mito would wake up as soon as possible, but from the news he received, he knew that wasn't likely to happen. 

The village started to change after that, it was still peaceful but every shinobi now was using their time to improve futher. Seeing such dangerous things. They had come around and respected thise who saved them, giving each a nickname to Mito. They saw hope in her they saw beauty, they saw strength, they saw courage. They started to worship her so the nickname was :" the Red Head Goddess". The nickname was rumored around the village until it became official for Mito, who was not aware of it as she wasn't awake. Kakashi, Genma and Shisui were at first against such nickname, but over the time they had stopped being jealous of it. As they realized that the others didn't see Mito as they did. We they all saw her as beautiful but it was clear that they respected Mito, and knew about Kakashi, Genma and Shisui. The trio wasn't worried at all. The trio actually got a lot closer and got to know each others deepest fears. They all agreed that they needed to get stronger for Mito, she didn't need their protection but, they knew that she needed them to be strong that she did not need to worry. They would visit her regularly. Hearing the news of her slow recovery was frustrating, but it was better than nothing at all. 

The other villages noticed slight disappearance of Konoha for few weeks and sent few people to investigate, however when the people got into Konoha everything was already fixed, the people though were trying to find more information. However they didn't get much. Until Minato sent a notice to their allies that there was a breach into thier security and that the enemy successfully escaped, however his goal was not reached. They sent a warning to be careful as the enemy was attacking a jinchuriki. He sent a description and abilities list to them. He knew that many of them would discuss this but actually would only be more cautious and nothing else, but that was enough. He at least hoped. 

The reactions were different from every one. Mizukage wasn't to worried as he no longer had any jinchuriki. But he knew that this was serious as he talked about similar things with Mito. Tsuchigake considered this for few minutes and only snorted, if they want to try then they could. Raikage had similar opinion, and Kazekage was super worried as his son was at danger. He made sure shinobi would watching the boy every second for then on. In fact all of his children. 


	150. 150

3.pov 

Time went by, 1 month, 2 months, 3 months 6 months, 7 months, 8 months. 

There was no signs of Mitos waking up, even though in recent days her chakra had started to gather faster and faster. Until it stopped. Tsunade had expected that. Now it was Mitos will be to alive, the one that decide if she would wake up and when. A tons of things have changed in village. Such as the civilan attitude towards Uchiha clan. It was getting slowly worse than when Shisui was questioned. Why? When someone is suspicious and you don't like them nor trust them, you will pay him more attention and make rumors about slightly different behavior, slightly different opinions, the civilans had started absurd rumors about the Uchiha. And Hokage couldn't prove them to right nor wrong. 

Other than that Konoha had troubles with civilian council gathering more power since the incident. Minato slowed that down as much as he could. He was impressed when root program was the one that actually kept the control of village for him. He now could see how great of leader Mito was because she created leaders from the forces that once were mere slaves. He was still worried about her but hearing constantly how her body was reacting positively made him feel easier. Naruto was already 8 months old. And it was summer. The days were long and he always had time to visit Mito at least weekly. 

Mito could feel the time pass her. She didn't really know what that feeling was. Was hse dead again. However the horors of her past life kept flashing in front of her eyes. She knew or believed that nobody was that heartless even gof of death, to show yoir deepest darknest trauma to you when you are dead. She aldo knew that last time she died there was no such thing. Mito sighed as she finally had enough of this. She breathed out, slowly trying to open her eyes. She feels warmth aroun her, she feels something close to her something alive, she didn't feel anything alive for such long time. Mito slowly opened her left eye as it was easier for her, on her right one was sunlight ray. The room was almost completely dark except for that natural light. She still needed time to adjust to the room. She had moved her head a little to the left so she could open her right eye too. Once she opened them she had realized that she was in hospital. 

And that someone had just exited her room. However Mito didn't want to speak with anyone right now. She looked at the room closer. She had remembered what had happened, she needed some time alone, to mourn, she had ended life of someone precious to her to everyone. She had chosen that man, she had killed him without hesitantion. Maybe those people were right maybe she really was monster. Maybe she was not worthy of living. Maybe that was the reason for those nightmares. No, not maybe but for sure. She had just proven herself wrong. She had done something unforgivable. 

Mito laid down on the bed as she tried to calm herself down. Maybe she was panicking. She had remembered everything that she wanted to forget about her past life. That day when everyone that she cared about died. That stupid car crash, that only Ante survived. That incident that made everyone hate him. The one time he got a nickname. His first nickname was :" immortal monster" as everyone had pointed their fingers at him as he was at fault for the car crash. Was it really him. No. He was asleep almost the whole ride. He had woken up because his father who was driving was screaming at his mother. His brother had been looking away through the window as it was normal occasion, his sister was slowly nibbling her nails as she was dealing with stress. Ante was the one who usually spoke and made them stop fighting, or well at least he would try. He was in between his brother and sister in back of car, his sister was behind mother and his brother was behind father. Suddenly something had fallen out of nowhere. The usual drive home was interrupted and the father didn't had much choice but to make a turn. However a car had appeared from other direction and the crash happened. The other had instantly died as Ante was stuck between their bodies, he couldn't move. The people form other car were dead to. And it took police 6 hours to find the accident. Because the road wasn't used often. When they found him, the boy had stopped crying, he didn't have any tears left to cry. A stupid coincidence had been found, as a legend had followed the family. The legend said that family was of royal line, however for their crimes they wouldn't be punished by death but rather by revenge of their enemies being born as their child. However the story had been altered by Antes grandparents. They had never liked him as he seemed to be more like his father and not like their daughter as the other two children were. 

The miracle of his survival was fast shadowed by stories about what he actually was. His grandparents had molested him as they didn't want to believe that this was true. Mito stopped thinking about that as she shake her head there was no need to worry about that. Here there was nobody that knew about that. She slowly breathed out and in. She finally managed to calm herself down. She opened her eyes as a door was opened. She knew immediately who it was. It was Tsunade. Mito was looking at her while the women had just opened the door and was already checking the vitals. Mito didn't make a noise, as she watched the woman. Mito closed her eyes as she saw that women was focusing on the vitals. 

Tsunade didn't notice anything wrong with vitals as she moved closer to inspect the girl. She made sure to feel the pulse first. However before she could focus on the beat. Mito spoke :" you know, you are too close, i can't actually breathe from your hair." 

Tsunade was surprised, she moved away from the shock. The girl in front of her had cheeky smile plasted on her face. It irked Tsunade a little, buy she was so glad that girl was fine, Tsunade hugged her. And then made sure to finish check up. Just in case that something wasn't alright. The two had spoke few words before Tsunade had exited to inform Uzumaki clan, as they were the ones responsible for Mito. Soon later Mito was surrounded by her family. Her new one. She was surprised when little Karin was walking holding Suzumes hands. Little Naruto was much more bigger than she had expected him to be. The family reunion was, mostly Mito trying to hold the two babies. However it was fruitless as the babies were shy around new people. Mito had asked Kushina how old was Naruto. The answer was 9 months and few days. Mito registered that. So she asked :" we are in August aren't we." 

The adults nodded. Kushina spoke :" it is end of August. You have missed your birthday." 

Mito smiled :" ah, that is nice, so i am 15. I would think that i have grown a little by sleeping this much." 

Kushina helped the girl stand up as she was to change her clothes and have a shower. Her hair was the only thing that had grown. It was literally dragging itself on the floor. Mito was to be in hospital for few more days just in case. Which Mito didn't mind at all. She could hear a tons of information here. Mito carefully used shower and then she cut some of her hair. Just that it wouldn't be on the ground all the time. She was looking aat the mirror in bathroom for few moments. She didn't lose much weight, but she didn't grow either. She was looking a little older in her face but that was that. Her breast however were now certainly d cups. Mito struggled trying to dress herself as moving around was unfamiliar. And her body was noisy making a moves. 

Finally when Mito was out of tje bathroom and it was almost dark. The Uzumaki family had went home. Since it was around 7.pm when Mito woke up. Tsunade didn't tell everyone about Mito waking up as the girl still neede rest. Mito when to sleep. Well at least that it was it seemed. Mito opened her mind space to find sage sitting there waiting for her. Mito slowly spoke :" it is been a while, our last meeting was long ago too." 

Sage nodded :" that is true however, this time i have been visiting you." 

Mito froze :" you were, were there bad news." 

Sage nodded :" there were, but i am not worried about that for now, i will tell then when i am certain that you are fine. "

Mito shake her head :" i am fine, i can do anything. "

Sage shake his head :" no you are not, i have seen the darkness you are trying to forget. I have seen you doubting yourself. You aren't monster at all. You may be a little cold but that isn't because you are a monster but because the life treated you as one." 

Mito smirked :" that is up to me, and up to things i have done. Don't you think so. Either way tell me what happened. "

Sage nodded :" Akatskui had fallen under black Zetsu. "

Mito cursed :" shit, how. I can't believe it. "

Sage shake his head:" it was similar like in original. This time Black Zetsu personally tricked both sides, the rest was same. Yahikio died. Nagato went on rampage, Black Zetsu killed the rest of akatskui and framed it on the rest of Hanzos forces. "

Mito frowned :" what now. There is no way we can actually deal with this right now. Black Zetsu won't make any mistakes. He won't make a chance for us to attack them. "

Sage nodded :" we wait, we must not fall into a trap. So i think that it is best for us to keep hidden for while. "

Mito nodded :" so to do nothing until Naruto and Sasuke got their powers. "

Sage nodded :" that would be best, but i don't think it will be possible, we will come across them sooner or later. We must warn others about Akatskui. However move slowly. "

Mito nodded as she asked :" then i am must ask about the jutsu for Orochimaru. Could you explain me the final step. "

Sage nodded and they talked about that. 

Mito woke in early morning, she had breakfast, the food was light and Mito felt weird eating food after so long. As soon as she was finished Minato had come to visit her. He didn't have much time to talk, so he just gave her a hug and told her how glad he was that she was awake. Mito smiled as she asked him how he was doing he smiled saying :" thanks to your training of root i have less worries than i expected" 

He ruffled her head as he said :" you have other visitors and i have a meeting so i must go." Well Mito knew who had come. So she wasn't surprised when the three boys had entered together. The rest of her friends have been patiently for their time. 

Genma, Kakashi and Shisui enetered. Mito smiled at them. She gestured to take a seat. She could see that everyone was happy, but something was bothering them. What was it she would find out. Mito looked at them closely. Genma was much taller than her now. She spoke :" how tall are you." 

Genma smirked "181. "

Mito pouted :" not fair. I will look like a child next to you." Mito however was surprised because that was her height in her previous life. 

Mito stared at his body, while the boys were laughing at her joke. She was impressed. His body was firm and his muscles could be seen at least his hands muscles throughout clothes. She noticed that his chakra signal was lot stronger. And that he was now confidently showing his jonin vest. Kakashi next to him was slightly shorter, but still he had outgrown Mito long ago. Kakashi was 170, and Mito was on the border of being 160. Shisui was her height, at least she hoped that he wasn't taller than her too. 

She smiled as she noticed that they stopped laughing at her, she asked:", so what kind of training did you guys do. I must say that i can feel that you got stronger." 

Shisui smirked :" oh, we won't tell you that easy. You have to find it out when we spar." 

Mito smirked :" ah, i guess i could use warming up partners. My bodg is extremely stiff. "

Mito then made her tounge move across her lips. She smirked as she closeda little distance between them. She was leaning towards them. Genma was the one to heald her from coming closer afraid that she would fall down. Mito then asked :" so tell me reason why the three of you are so stiff. What happened while i was out." 

Shisui was the one who looked most stressed. Mito immediately knew. The boys didn't even have time to answer Mito spoke :" so civilians are making troubles for Uchiha clan. "

Shisui froze. Mito smiled as her hand reached his face :" there is no need to worry, i will think of a way to solve it." 

Kakashi nodded :" we will help you no matter what." 

Mito smirked :" look how cute the three of you are. I still remember time when you fought each other." 

Suddenly when she closed her eyes she was pinned on the bed. The boys were holding her closely and whinging :" don't call us cute. "

Genma was then one who spoke :" i am 16, an d practically a man. "

Mito smirked :" are you, but you still didn't climb the stairs of adulthood." 

Genma flushed red. Kakashi and Shisui didn't hear that. But they also said :"i am 13, and 11."

Mito nodded :" so you think that because you guys got older, that you suddenly can't be cute." 

Well that was last things she managed to say to them before her other friends rushed into the room, Hayate was in charge :" you had enough time to talk. "

The awkward position they were caught in. Made Mito die from laughing. Hayate was fuming, he was chasing the trio making sure that nothing was damaged but also that thye didn't went unpunished. Meanwhile Mito talked with others about many things. Such as how relationships were going. 

Hayate had just entered when Kurenai was going to say something about him. 

Mito smirked :" big brother, couldn't you wait for me to approve of the girl before you made a move." 

Hayate flushed :" what, i didn't, who told her." 

Mito smirked :" hahhahahhahahahahahhah, i guessed it. I didn't think you would be so cruel to me. I must choose Tenzo as my favorite brother now. "

Hayate immediately appeared right next to her as he holding her hand and crying :" i am sorry, i really wanted you to make sure it is fine, but there was other dude that confessed so i had to do same. "

Mito kissed his temple :" you poor boy, did you really believe i could love that brat more than you. How little do you trust me. Just make sure to bring her next time you go to visit me. "

Hayate nodded vigorously. 


	151. 151

3.pov 

Mito spent few days more in hospital. She was visiyed daily by bunch of people. When she was alone she was thinking of solving some problems that were created. She was thinking over few days. She didn't want to left alone with those thoughts of her past, those haunting memories. She wished and haf once successfully forgeten about. Mito smiled when on her last day, Hayate and a young purple haired girl had entered the room. The girl was bit younger than her, buy she was taller than Mito. Mito didn't want her to be scared so she pretended not to be aware of there presence, she was facing the window while the dou was walking through the door. 

Mito could feel everything that the girl was feeling. The slight tremors as she walked inside. Mito smiled. When the door had softly closed themselves and made a small noise, Mito took that as chance to take a look at two. Mito slowly turned around, her eyes landed on Hayate, and the girl was behind him, 

Mito spoke :" big brother, did you come to make me company." 

The girl, Yugao, almost laughed as she saw, how Hayate blushed hard. She was mildly surprised that Mito would call him big brother, of course she heard others saying that they were close and that they called each other those nicknames, but she thought it was teasing. However from what Mito just showed it wasn't. It was kinda cute. 

Hayate cleaned his throat :" troublesome little sister, i did come to hang out with you, but also to introduce someone to you." 

Mito pretend to be surprised :" oh, really, who could it be. Maybe someone with purple hair, that is hiding behind you." 

Yugao stiffed, there was no way that Mito could see her from that position. Hayate just shake his head :" stop acting, little sister, you knew from moment we entered the hospital. "

Mito smirked :" ah my cover was blown" Mito titled her head cutely. As she smiled and nodded. 

Hayate finally moved closer and so did Yugao. Hayate hesitanted before saying :" Mito, my little sister, Yugao my girlfriend." 

Mito smiled as she held ot her hand :" it is nice to finally meet you. I have heard many things about you, both from Hayate and others." 

Yugao took hold of her hand and squeezed it slightly :" Likewise, i have heard only good things about you, and i have admired you." 

Mito smirked :" oh, oh, oh, you gathered points already. "

Hayate shake his head :" please don't give her points for everything. She isn't here to impress you." 

Mito smirked :" oh, how cute. You thought i wanted to meet her. I want to test her for my big precious brother. "

Yugao almost felt scared, until she noticed that Mito just winked towards her. Hayate paled as he spoke :" what, but you said you will just meet her." 

Mito smirked :" um, you know us girls we think one thing and tell other and do the first one. "

Hayate shake his head :" no absolutely no. If you do this i will do same for you." 

Mito chuckled :" you have been doing it for years, i don't see what is the problem." 

Hayate froze :" but the situation is different. We are already dating. "

Mito nodded :" fine, fine i will approve, but only because you wouldn't stop bothering me. "

Hayate nodded :" glad to know that you know how annoying i can be. "

Mito smirked :" you said it yourself. "

Meanwhile Yugao was dieing from laughing. She never saw this side of Hayate, he was usually cool around his friends, he was soft around her. But he never ever was this cute and he never joked about himself like this. Yugao realized that trust between these two was on suvh huge level she hoped she would be trusted by them at same level. 

Mito smiled :" Yugao - chan, do you mind if use chan." 

Yugao shake her head :" it is fine however you like Mito - san." 

Mito nodded :" then use the same prefix for me to." 

Yugao panicked :" i can't just call you Mito - chan, when i respect you so much." 

Mito smirked :" but i want that you show the respect by using chan. Is it that hard. "

Mito had her puppy eyes out. Even Hayate was stunned, she never ever used those. It fitted her. Yugao eventually nodded. The trio continued to talk about many things. Such what were abilities that Yugao was best, and training related stuff. Mito and Yugao clicked and when Hayate and Yugao were leaving. Hayate had wondered if the two actually had met before. However he was happy. Extremely happy. His sister had approved, now he had more confidence. Hayate had been planning on asking Yugao, if she was thinking about long relationship. What were her thoughts on it. And more. Seeing that Mito and Yugao were getting along, he knew that there wouldn't be anything on his way. 

Mito was finally discharged, in afternoon. She was picked by Tamura. And they went straight to house. The village was clearly watching her every step. They were smiling. And Mito could hear few whispers :" the red head goodness". She wondered what they meant but decided to ask about it later. She had a plan to go through. She would ask for a permission from Tamura since it wad clan matter, more or less. She wanted them to know and to hear their opinions. When they finally made ut to house, Mito sat down on sofa and said :" i wish to hear your opinion on something." 

Both Tamura and Suzume sat down next to her. Mito slowly played with her fingers as she hesitantly spoke :" so, um, i have been thinking about something that could help the village." 

Tamura and Suzume nodded indicating that they were listening. Mito continued :" i heard rumors aboit Uchiha clan, and hate those. So there is something i can do to help them." 

Tamura asked :" what is it, you know that we will support you if it is reasonable." 

Mito nodded :"I know, but i don't know if it is reasonable. I was thinking of engaging myself with Shisui as act of trust between Uzumaki and Uchiha clanm Uzumaki clan are considered highly in village and no one would dare to spread rumors about them then." 

Tamura froze for moment, Suzume next to him was shocked. However Mito clearly could see that Tamura was thinking about it. Mito continued :" don't think that this is strictly political, i like Shisui, and other two. And maybe it is bit rushed but, i think it is for best. Anyways he is too young and nothing serious would happen." 

Tamura nodded after few minutes of silence. Suzume was getting over the shock and was finally thinking of possibility. Tamura eventually spoke :" that would work, most likely, however we aren't the only ones you should talk about it. I will give you my approval." 

Suzume nodded :" as much as it pains me, i will do same, however hear my opinion. Uzumaki engagement are serious, but thye can be broken. "

Mito nodded :" then i wish that Tamura asks for a meting with Uchiha clan head family. Since this is clan matter. I will talk with boys in meantime. "

Tamura nodded as he went to write the letter immediately. Mito knew that Uchiha clan head would not call them today, so she eat her food and prepared herself to go out and train for few hours. So that her body stretches. She walked towards where she could feel certain two individuals training. Genma and Kakashi. She could feel that Shisui was training in Uchiha grounds. Obviously on his clan technique. Mito walked straight towards them. 

When the dou saw her enter the training grounds, they stopped the training and looked at her. Mito smirked :" such a lovely day isn't it." 

The dou froze as they didn't know that she would be discharged today. Mito smirked:" what happened, cat got your tounge."

Genma spoke :" what, no, you at least should have told us that you would be out today. The three of us would make sure to train with you. Now poor Shisui can't spend time with you." the sincere words made. Mito heart beat. She shake her head :" don't worry about him, i have plans with him. Maybe not today but possibly tomorrow. I have to speak about that with you. I don't want you to hear it from others and i want you to know why i am doing this." 

Kakashi and Genma asked her confused :" what is it. Something serious. "

Mito nodded :" you could say it is. You see i was thinking about the Uchiha problem. And i came across one solution. I don't know if you will like it though. "

Kakashi wondered what it was, he waited patiently with Genma for Mito to continue. 

She did :" so the solution is that i and Shisui got engaged. "

The dou froze for a moment. But Mito continued :" that does not mean that i chose him over you, but that also doesn't meant that i am doing it for political reasons. I will tell you a clan law of Uzumaki clan that applies to me. Every Royal member of clan can have multiple partners. So that means that you guys still can be my fiance. "

Kakashi was first to speak :" i don't mind at all, i am little sad that he hot to be chosen first, but i get it. You like alll of us, as we all like you,. "

Genma nodded :" i mean there is nothing surprising here, we all knew for months that you wouldn't be able to choose one of us. So we stopped fighting and realized that we should get along because we have something in common. And then we realized that there is more than just falling in love with you. I am glad thought that you are princess. "

Mito blushed, and looked away :" i am glad that you think that way. So did someone say that they wanted to spar against me. "

With the change of topic the boyys nodded. The fight was intense, Mito was still stronger with how she used her chakra. But her body was certainly weaker than before, she would need some serious training to bring it back, Kakashi and Genma had obviously only improved since last time she fought them. However Mito managed to win. She was as sweaty as they were. Mito was huffing and puffing. Kakashi and Genma were satisfied, never did they ever seen Mito sweat. She usually would end the battle before she could seriously tire herself out. However they knew that Mito was lot weaker than before, however her tactics always out did theirs. Mito smile at them :" it seems like you two really got stronger. I need to start training seriously again." 

Genma smirked :" you can always join us." 

Mito nodded :" i will consider it. But i can't make promises. I need to ask Hokage if he needs me anywhere." 

The boys nodded, they knew that Mito was working for government before the incident and as such she was under Hokage directly. Maybe he would request her to be back and maybe he would assign her something else. 

Mito returned to her house, she went to shower first and then to have some dinner. On dinner, Minato and Kushina came with Naruto. Who was still afraid of Mito. While Karin was less, and would sometimes look at Mito. The talk about what Mito was planning to do was said. Kushina was slightly pissed, why didn't girl talk to her about it. However she didn't yell out. Minato nodded understanding but he still asked :". Are you sure about this.. You don't need to do it." 

Mito nodded :" i know, but i think that this is right thing for me and for village." 

Kushina looked sceptic about it

However Tamura spoke :" the reply from Uchiha clan had come. The want to meet tomorrow. Is that fine. "

Mito nodded :" as soon as possible. However we must not show that we are rushing this. "

Kushina finally spoke :" what about others. Do they know." 

Mito answered :" you mean Kakashi and Genma, they know, i talk about it with them, the understand. "

Kushina calmed down and looked at Suzume as to see what the woman was thinking. It seemed like she was only one slightly against it. Mito however ignored her and asked Minato :" do you need me somewhere specific. Or maybe i should return to my previous post." 

Minato shake his head :" no there is no need. I am sure that you want to train for some time. When you are ready or when i need you i will be asking for your help." 

Mito nodded :" that is great. Then the previous post of my is doing great i presumed. "

Minato nodded :" yes, extremely well. I am satisfied with how you organized it. However it would be nice if you visited that place just so the employees know that you are good." 

Mito nodded. 

The rest of dinner was mostly Mito trying to approach little Naruto, who slowly began to open to her. Karin had also opened. By the end of the dinner, Naruto was sitting in Mitos lap amd Karin was spoon feded by Mito. Whenit was time to go sleep. Kushina and Minato took Naruto and said goodbyes. While Tamura took Karin to her room. Suzume went with Mito to her room to prepare a dress for Mito. She wasn't supposed to go there in training outfit and speak about engagement. Mito understood that herself. She had realized that over time she got her closet filled wit dresses. It was mostly due to Kushina and Suzume. They got her measurements and both many dresses. Luckily the dress had some space for her breast. When they finally found some dress that would fit her. It was princess type one, it had white and pink parts. The uper part was white and down was pink. The dress was to Mitos knees. It was huge in volumen. However Mito didn't mind. It fitted her perfectly and honestly she was tired. 

Mito went to sleep as soon as Suzume took the dress of her. She fell asleep immediately knowing that tommorow would be busy day. The talk with Fugaku didn't really scare her, but there was possibility that they wouldn't accept it. Well at least on paper there was on. She would make sure that when they accept it that the rumors don't spread out immediately. At first it would be something like Uzumaki and Uchiha clan are talking about something as Uzumaki clan considers Uchiha clan trustworthy. And after few weeks they would let the bomb drop. Well the news that would shock everyone. Mito wondered how would she exactly then get engaged to others. Well sure she would need to get to know Genma's parents, for Kakashi it was Minato who is officially adopted parent of the boy. So she was only scared how would Genma's parents react. Before she could think of every possible thing that could happen, the morning had come. 


	152. 152

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i am a little bit late today. I had a rough night. So th reason i am writing note isn't to apologize but to inform you guys, that i am currently on winter vacation from college, and i will probably have time to write more, or at least i will try. However my posting will stay the same. So i am saying that the chapters that i am writing these days will be reserves for the time i won't have time to write the story. Which will probably be the first two months of then new year.

3.pov 

Mito quickly prepared for the day. She ate and showered, then she dressed the dress. The dress fitted her perfectly. The day was sunny one so Mito wasn't concerned if she would be cold or anything. She was ready first as Tamura had a thing to do in the early morning. Suzume was ready to. Kushina had come to watch over Karin and she brought Naruto too. Kushina complimented Mitos new look. Mito however saw that Kushina was concerned more than anything. She was hiding it well enough so Suzume didn't notice, however Mito knew from slight tremors of the Kushina's chakra. Mito finally saw Tamura as he came from outside. His clothes were also for this occasion, just like Suzume. They left and walked slowly through the whole village, the reaction of civilans were various. Some even spread rumors that they were flexing that Mito was healthy, others were saying that something important must havr happen. The woman had admired Mitos beauty, and Mito could again hear the red haired goddess. She asked Tamura what that meant. Tamura spoke :" the shinobi that saw you fought kyubi, called you that, as you have proven to be strong enough to defeat it. The goodness came from that, while other is from your hair." 

Mito smirked :" oh, so i have a fan base now. How interesting. I didn't think that my reputation would sour through sky, but that goes great with my plan. "

Tamura nodded. As they reached the Uchiha clan compand. The gourds on the gate asked :" what is your business here. "

Tamura simply answered :" we have arranged meeting with Fugaku - dono. "

The gourd then took out a note and nodded to them as he let them in. 

Mito knew that situation was bad, but bad enough that Uchiha clan needed to have gourds gourding the clan compand. Were they afraid that civilans would enter the compand. Well technically if the civilans did this Uchiha clan wasn't allowed to kill any intruders, and only made a accusations. Which would probably end in their favor. But civilans then could just say that trial was rigged. Mito stopped wondering about that as they walked through the compand. They were only ones with different hair colors. The were red hairs among the endless black hairs of Uchiha. The red hair wasn't common, but in this environment is even weirder to find it. However most Uchiha were focusing on their jobs or regular routine. The Uzumaki trio finally reached the Uchiha clan head house. The knock was light and slow, graceful in a way. Fitting of Uzumaki clan head. Mikoto had opened the door, holding little Sasuke who was now 1 and few months. Mikoto smiled at trio as she showed them the way into the lounge. Fugaku was already there, sitting on his knees and looking at empty place. The Uzumaki trio sat like that oposite of him. The trio bowed and Fugaku did the same. 

Fugaku began :" i must say that i was surprised when i received the letter yesterday. I am interested in what you have to tell me." 

Tamura nodded :" we wished to speak about something that would involve both clans, and would be best for village." 

Mikoto brought the tea and she put it down. However before she could leave Tamura spoke :" i would like if Mikoto - sama also stayed. As she will be important too in what we want to talk about. "

Mikoto saw the approval of her husband as she sat down next to him. She waited for someone to speak. 

Mito gathered the courage as she spoke :" Uzumaki clan is willing to help Uchiha clan, with the problem about civilians. "

Fugaku was surprised to hear that he looked at Mito, and then to Tamura and Suzume, they seemed not surprised, so this was really what Uzumaki clan talked about. Fugaku slowly spoke :" and how do you plan on doing that. "

Mito started :" i wish to repair your reputation. And i know how to do it." 

Fugaku frowned :" i don't think that this can be dealt with just repairing our reputation." 

Mito nodded :" indeed but it will help my plan, you currently need someone that will vouch for your loyalty. And as Uzumaki clan is the clan that civilans belive the most right now, that would help you a lot. "

Fugaku nodded :" i see, there is certainly something in that but how do you plan on repairing our reputation. "

Mito smirked :" Uzumaki clan and Uchiha clan will resume on working together on the seals, and we will spread rumors about bew collaboration of two clans."

Fugaku nodded :" but this other collaboration, what exactly will it be. "

Mito blushed a little as she started to feel heat :" well, um, that is what we really wanted to talk about with you, that will for sure show how loyal Uchiha clan is. "

Fugaku and Mikoto were surprised when girl flushed red and stopped talking. Tamura smirked, and Suzume patted the girl softly. 

Tamura finally bowed again and Mito and Suzume followed, the two Uchiha were surprised and confused, what was this. Was it something that could insult them. They didn't know much Uzumaki clan traditions. So tjey were just awkwardly starimg at them. Tamura looked up with his head still facing the floor. :" the thing that we want to do, is, engagement. Between Mito and Shisui." 

The dou Uchiha were paf, so confused and surprised. That their usually stoic face was showing emotions that even Uzumaki could hide. If someone had entered the room they would think that Uzumaki trio had learned the Yamanaka clan jutsu and were controlling the Uchiha dou. Fugaku regained his cool as Uzumaki trio sat back. He awkwardly cought, so Mikoto could bring herself back to living world. He spoke :" um, if i heard correctly, you want to made a official engagement between Shisui and Mito. Is Mito fine with this." 

Tamura nodded :" yes that is correct. Mito was the one thaf suggested this in first place. However there are few things that need to be clarified. "

Fugaku nodded :" such as. "

Tamura spoke :" since Mito is a princess, she can't be married into any other clans, so there is two solutions, if they get married Shisui can either be still Uchiha clan member, or he can join Uzumaki clan, how2the children should belong to Uzumaki clan as they have direct bloodline from a royal. "

Fugaku nodded expecting that to be all. However Tamura continued :" the next part will probably be against your clan statute. However since Mito won't be joining your clan it should be fine. So Mito as a princess can have multiple partners, i am sure that you heard about this. So while Shisui will be her first fiance she will probably have husband that is older that Shisui, since he is too young right now. "

Fugaku understood :" while in Uchiha clan polygamy is prohibited, it is only if the everyone is part of Uchiha clan, however we don't have often mixing of blood with other clans especially. "

Tamura nodded :" we also wish to spread rumors about our collaboration, and then after few months revival the engagement. Since we don't want to show that Mito just recovered and is fixing the problems in the village. Uzumaki clan still needs to maintain neutral position in village. "

Fugaku nodded :" that is interesting plan. "

Mito nodded :" it is the only one that i was certain that would work. I wnat to hear what you think. "

Fugaku slowly watched the trio :" i must say that i see how it could work. The Uchiha clan is sure to benefit from this, but what does Uzumaki clan get from this." 

Mito answered :" the Uzumaki clan right now needs peace, we are always on the run and always the ones to solve things, but we need time now to bring new generation up. As such we are disturbed by civilians and Uchiha clan both. We faer that Uchiha clan would be pushed too far and Konoha wouldn't be as safe as it should be." Mito looked at Mikoto and spoke to her :" what are your thoughts, Mikoto - sama. "

Mikoto froze for moment was she here for that, usually she didn't have a chance to voice her opinion on such important matters, she would be handling the inner issues of women and children. But then again this is about a child. She spoke slowly :" to clan this is great thing, but i wish to ask, if this is the best for Shisui and Mito. While ths boy likes you, you never showed that you like him. Yes you did show him how you care about him, but you never spoke about your feelings for him." 

Mito smiled :" i am not doing this just because Uchiha clan is in this situation, or for better of Uzumaki clan, i think that this shows how i feel about Shisui, because i wouldn't accept this if i didn't like him. Maybe i do not seem that way but i always tend to think how something will affect me. "

Mikoto and Fugaku nodded satisfied :" the Uchiha clan will accept your help and this engagement too. "

Mito smirked :" aren't we forgetting something. "

Fugaku was confused for a second :" ah we didn't tell Shisui about this. "

Mito nodded :" well i think that the best for him would be if i tell him personally, once he gets back from his training. "

Mito finally sipped the tea, it was nice she was too tense to do so before. The adults too relaxed a bit. As Mikoto and Suzume were arranging the meetings for making seals. Up until now, Uzumaki clan had storaged enough seals from back tge incident, and they were slowly starting to worry about the amount. But with this it would be a lot easier to manage. 

The first few teams that Uzumaki clan had took as students have managed to actually complete intermediate level. They were now slowly starting to research their own seals. Which was the must fun part of seals but also the hardest part, Uzumaki clan wouldn't interfere too much in those as they were only there to teach them basics. The number of people that knew seals sky rocketed in last two years, from 10 to 43. Beginners were 29 and 14 intermediate. And four master level. Anyways, Mito was busy drinking the tea as Tamura and Suzume were leaving her alone, they had business to do, while Mito was officially still recovering and she was waiting for Shisui here. Mikoto had went yo bring more tea for young girl, which meant that she was alone with Fugaku. Who was just sitting there. Mito spoke :" you don't need to worry about me, i can stay here alone. I am sure that you are busy." 

Fugaku smiled, which was still odd to Mito, no matter how much she saw that form Uchiha. :" i know but still i think that as your future father inblaw this is the least i can do. "

Mito blushed deep red color. She however started to laugh :" i must say that i didn't thought of that, i wasn't thinking that far ahead for now. Sure maybe in few years when Shisui becomes old enough. "

Fugaku smiled :" you should know that usually the clan members can be married once they reach 16, well shinobi can, since most of them are chunin by then andthe lifespan is shorter so they are allowed to be married at such young age. However most of us don't get married until we reach 20."

Mito nodded :" is it because you want to have some fun before being tied down. "

Fugaku nodded :" it could be said that way, but also because people usually train thier hardest during this period of their life, i don't think you would understand, as you are already considered one of most powerful people in village. "

Mito nodded :" i am strong because i saw something that i wanted to change. So i have to be strong. While other people need to find what they want to fight for, i got it easy as it appears in front of my eyes. "

Fugaku nodded :" maybe it is so, however it also brings much responsibility. I am sure it pains you to see something as horrific as seeing team 2 being wiped out. "

Mito froze :" it is not the future that makes me what to change it, but memories from past. The things i saw in my past aren't nice and the future that i see sometimes isn't much worse. But when those things slowly combine something terrible is going to be freed and the world would end. "

Fugaku eventually left as. Mito stopped talking, looking at the tea and her hands were trembling, she slowly sipped down the tea. Mito wondered what exactly black Zetsu was planning, but she knew that from now on black Zetsu would be going underneath the earth, and she wouldn't see or hear about him for years probably, the only thing she didn't like was that she wouldn't know what would happen now. Sure she knew what should happen. But since Kumo had a treaty with Konoha that incident shouldn't happen. But then again they treaty would end up soon and would be needed to be signed again. 

In middle of her musings, Shisui gad returned. And was told that there was someone waiting for him at louge. Mikoto said that he should take shower first. Mito noticed his chakra and stopped her thinking. She then slowly thought how should she tell the boy. She did not want the boy to pass out, but she didn't know how he would actually react. Mikoto had entered the room and brought some more tea, and a extra cup she spoke :" he will be here soon." 

Mito nodded, as she poured down more tea. She smelled new aroma, it was definitely one that Shisui preferred, this one suited the boy, sweet, soft and slightly shy, she remembered the first time she met him. When the boy was wondering who she was, and how everyone knew her. They way he chased her, she might have been a bit evil to him, but she didn't regret it. If she didn't do that she wouldn't have such reputation in those days that was something she needed to keep. However know she could really be herself and be nice ti people if she needs to be mean she still can. Shisui enetered the room slowly and was surprised to see Mito, he sat down. Mito sipped. Shisui was looking at her dress. Mito spoke :" i have been here for a while. I also went to training yesterday, but you weren't there, but still i am glad that i could see you." 

Mito sipped the tea. Shisui spoke :" oh, i am sorry, did you wait here long." 

Mito shake her head :" you don't need to worry, i was here to speak with Fugaku - dono too, and i just stayed because i wanted you to hear news from me. "

Shisui was viablely confused :" what news." 

Mito smirked :" something about our clans, well mostly about my clan helping your clan, and it is about us. "

Shisui asked :" about us, you mean about me and you. " he seemed even more confused then before. 

Mito sighed :" yes, there is a way that my clan help your and i thought of it, and it involves me and you, more specifically it makes us engaged. "

Shisui almost collapsed to ground, what was this, he was engaged with Mito, what did this mean. Weren't things going to fast. She never said that she liked him back. Mito saw right through his thoughts :" i am bad with words about my feelings, i am more of person that shows how i feel that talk about my feelings. So i think that you understand how i feel about you now right." 

Well it was kinda obvious :" so what about Kakashi and Genma." 

Mito smiled :" how cute are you worried about them, i told them yesterday. They accepted my decision as i am able to have more than one partner. "

Shisui spoke :" is this really true, this isn't another of your pranks." 

Mito smiled :" i wouldn't prank you with this, and i just got out of hospital, i am not allowed to do anything that could harm my body. "

Shisui then stood up and hugged the girl. Mito and he both blushed as they made a skin contact. Mito had to pee from sudden rush of blood as she had too much tea. After Shisui stopped hugging her Mito asled for where they bathroom was. When Mito finally noticed how much time was she suggested that she and he would train together. She had to improve quickly and she requested that he used his sharingan, the three tomoe one. 


	153. 153

3.pov 

Days later the village was filled with rumors about Uzumaki clan taking a stand next go Uchiha clan, the new collaboration and most interesting Mito being constantly on the move. The civilans had more news than they could handle, which made the rumors spread fast and they didn't change from original much. The few people knew why was this happening. Minato was one of them, it waa because Mito would send two clones to village, henged and the two would speak to each other, not to loud but everyone that was close by could hear them talk and understand clearly. They did this in market place, while looking at groceries, so that they would have enough time to spread the whole gossip and not look suspicious. Mito would do so for at least three hours, however clones would change appearance every half of hour. So that nobody could pinpoint the exact person they heard rumor from. That was suspicious because the civilans usually didn't pay much attention to their surroundings. 

Mito was meanwhile, slowly gathering her strength back, she was somewhere between 40 to 50 percent of her body strength, she was gaining it back fast, however that is because she knew exactly how she would get it back, also because apparently her body was godlike. Sje learned that from Isobu. Well eventually Mito had spared few hours of her free time not to train but rather to go and meet with Orochimaru. 

The man was using root labs as usual, Mito knew she cofind him here because she felt his chakra here, Mito slowly walked into the headquarters, where everyone bowed to her she smiled at them :" i see that you are doing great job, Hokage - sama had complimented you to me. I am happy that you are doing your best, but i wish that you keep it going." 

She then took out a scroll and said :" it is gift, for everything that you did for me." 

The group obviously didn't expect that, however they accepted it with gratitude. However Mito didn't stay long with them as she moved towards the lab. She found Kabuto and Anko both there. Anko was already a jonin and it seemed like Kabuto was already genin. Mito seeing the dou smiled as she spoke :" Anko - san, Kabuto - kun, it is been long time." 

Anko nodded :" Mito - san, i didn't expect you to come here." 

Mito nodded :" oh, i just came to see of Orochimaru - sama is here, there is something that i wish to say to him." 

Kabuto answered :" Sensei is here. "

Anko wanked him on his head :" Mito - sama knew that, you don't need to act nice. "

Mito smirked :" i see that both Orochimarus students are as twisted as they can be. "

She spoke and ignored how Kabuto was staring at Anko ready to attack her. Mito smiled as she realized that this dynamic was the one that would allow Kabuto to become a different person than in anime. Certainly there was a twist to his personality but it wasn't a crazy one but rather the one that was dangerous for his enemies and people he didn't like. Mito eventually sighed :" i must go now, so of you would excuse me and let me pass." 

The dou moved out of the way. 

Mito walked straight and didn't even look at what the lab now looked like. Orochimaru did slight changes in some places, but the overall feeling didn't change much, as Mito finally reached where he was working on something, she had no interest in, she patiently waited for him to finish and notice her. From what she saw he was doing a research on efects of snake poison, which Mito didn't really know much nor wanted to know. Yes Mito did know much about posions but she never wanted to use it and she would carefully avoid them. She knew how to treat them but other than that. As Orochimaru finally put the last drop of snake poison in vial and then put that vial in machine. He finally lifted his head and looked to his right, right where Mito was standing. He probably felt her eyes on him, but he was previously too focused to pay her any attention. He smiled as he realized who it was :" Mito - san, how come you came to me. If you wanted to talk i could come to you, since your body needs to recover." 

Mito smiled :" Orochimaru - sama it is been a long time, but i don't think our conversation is suitable anyways else as i don't have much privacy at home. "

Orochimaru then took a seat next to table and he prepared another one for Mito, Mito slowly and carefully sat down and was carefully watching Orochimarus expression. 

Orochimaru knew that this time Mito would tell him what he wanted to know, he could tell that from her posture, she usually would have the atmosphere around her of uncertainty when it was about this, but this time it seemed like it was completely gone. Mito spoke :" the research has come to end, i know how to perform the jutsu, i can now completely explain how it works,"

Orochimaru nodded :" if i may ask, when did you realize the solution." 

Mito smiled :" recently, soon after waking up, a idea crossed my mind, i had to do some research just to make sure its safe and then i came here to explain it to you. "

Orochimaru nodded :" i think that i already know what the jutsu is all of about, so if you tell me the last part i want to come to the realization why it would work on my own. "

Mito nodded :" oh, you really are scientists. "Mito the showed a serias of hand seals and then spoke them to :" those seals are to be done before the jutsu even starts. Then you line yourself with the new body and go to something similar to sage mode. Since you are snake summoner, your body will look like snake made of little snakes, that is also because you modified your body with the genes of snakes. So when you finally achive that part, you simply move into the body in front of you, then you will get your previous human like appearance back, you make another set of seals that makes you connected with this new body. However you will have to lose 5 percent of your body mass, mostly muscles. So you should train this new body for few months. "

Orochimaru nodded :" i think that can be done soon. However we should make another dose of Uzumaki blood just in case that this new body doesn't reject me. "

Mito nodded :" i will leave it to you then, i hope that the next time i come you knew what is the purpose of this last part. And that you are ready for the jutsu to be completed. "

Mito then slowly stood up and smiled with waving him goodbye. She saw that Anko and Kabuto were still there and insulting each other. Mito walked next ti them as she said :" don't you guys have a training to do. "

Anko was the one to answer :" he is too busy to give us one." 

Mito answered :" he is free right now so go and get a few things to do as he is in a good mood now." 

Mito didn't look back as passed the dou, she walked straight out of headquarters and into village, she continued her usual days. She knew that Orochimaru had other things to worry about so she would leave him alone for few weeks. She right now needed to make her allies as strong as possible, and make sure that none would betray her, so she would make sure that they trusted her. She now would make sure to please everyone. Mito went to training grounds where Kakashi and Genma trained, this time there was Shisui too. Mito smirked as she said that she was ready for three against one. Well she knew their new tricks litter better that whne she fought them for first time. The match actually ended in a draw. Well it wouldn't be draw if you realized that Mito clearly fought the three of them, but nonetheless she didn't manage to win against them. The four children, well teens were laying down on the ground heavily breathing and looking exhausted. Mito could feel her progress in this last few days. But she knew how to make it better. She had planned to help her friends too. So she would met with everyone and ask when they would be free for a spar. She had met with few of them already. Well tjose that weren't on missions. 

Mito had planned the whole week of training, the Monday would be spar with Rin and Obito, then Tuesday was spar against Hayate nad Yugao, Mito was excited about that match as sge didn't know anything about Yugao style of fighting. Then Wednesday she would go against Kurenai and Asuma. She had realized that she would be doing lots of couples but she knew that it would be best if she showed them how harsh sje could be and that no one could stop her. Then Thursday she would go against Guy and Raido, who were first no couple dou, she knew that this was the dou that would possibly make her go extra hard on them, as Guy would appreciate that while Raido was like unfinished diamond in making. Mito knew that Raido had as much potential as Guy, but Guy had more motivation. Then Friday was meant for Ibiki and Tokara. And with that the week would end. The weekend would be filled with training with Kakashi, Genma and Shisui, and she would take the last day of. 

Meanwhile Shikaku was wondering what the rumors really meant. He saw right through the number of daily rumors spread through the village. It was too much, and coming from unknown sources. He knew that those sources were connected to either Uzumaki or Uchiha clan. But which ones exactly, he didn't know. But he know what was the purpose. He saw through that in seconds. He knew that it was to make Uchiha clan less suspicious. The reputation of the Uchiha clan was slowly rising up. However he didn't know if this was just a play or if something was really behind this. Hokage didn't speak about it, and whoever he asked they didn't know what it was. Hokage said that it was between the two clans and that he wasn't allowed to speak before both clans announced it. Nara then let it go, but he was curious about how someone could make the rumors spread so quickly. He went to investigate himself. Once he got to market place he slowly moved without making a suspicious movement. He saw the two woman and the crowd around them. It was obvious that women knew that everyone was listening to them, but they didn't mind as they acted as they were buying stuff. Indeed they would buy stuff here and there. Shikaku followed them with his gaze as they moved through one street and when they slipped down one small street, then suddenly two other women would come form same direction holding same stuff. So they were using a henge, but why. He noticed how other civilians didn't notice anything wrong, so it must be a seal in the work. The seal that made changes not as noticeable. 

Suddenly one women made a eye contact with him, he for a second thought it was accidental. But when the other one turned around and made a eye contact too he knew that this two were shinobi, but shinobi that he didn't know or the shinobi that weren't on active missions for long time. 

When two clones slowly made their way out of market fully aware of Nara following them. They stopped into smalll street and waited for him there. One of clones stored the ingredients for dinner in storage seal. As Shikaku just appeared next to them. The clones bowed down and looked at Nara. The clone that looked like older women spoke :" Nara - dono, did you need anything from us." 

Shikaku smirked :" i was just curious who exactly was spreading those rumors." 

Mito clone, the one that looked like a daughter of the other clone spoke :" oh, Nara - dono, i think it would be best if we don't make it easy for you. Since you don't like easy puzzles." 

Shikaku smirked:" oh i see, but how exactly are you going to make it harder for me." 

One clone smirked as it dashed to left, up on the walls of the house, the other went on right side. They moved as fast as jonin would, however what surprised Shikaku was how fast they gathered momentum. 

He debated for who he should chase after, but seeing that the younger one was moving slower than other one. He decided to follow her. But when another shinobi had jumped on same roof clearly heading to Hokage's tower he blocked Shikaku from seeing where the person he chased after went. While that clone just jumped down and then midair puffed.

Shikaku frowned, they were skilled enough to escape from him. Until he suddenly realized :" that shinobi, was the other one using another henge. So they out played me again." 

He went to Hokage's tower just in case to see if someone he didn't know was there or if someone he knew but wasn't supposed to be there was there. However there was no one there. Just Hokage. Mitos clone had reached the Uzumaki house and unsealed all ingredients, and then puffed away. Meanwhile Minato had enough time to watch everything that had just happened through his crystal ball. He was laughing as Mito managed to trick Shikaku. 

Mito smirked as she got those memories. She stood up from the grass as she cleaned her clothes and looked at the trio boys sleeping on the ground, they were clearly too tired. So Mito let them be as she left them to go to house. On the way back she thought if she was really ready for a relationship, she knew that she was no longer in pain from her last crush. 

She was ready to move on, to try things she never got inbher previous life. She nodded to herself. If she really wanted to go to relationship, she would need to speak with Genma's parents and meet them soon. 

Meanwhile somewhere in darkness, the husk of preson was given a name. Black Zetsu smiled evilly :" you look just like him, the one that could changed many things but was killed too early." 

The husk spoke for the first time :" what was his name." 

Black Zetsu had a wide smirk plasted on his face :" oh, so you finally spoke, i must say that i thought you would forever just follow my orders and be quiet, but your voice fits you and the image you resemble. So i will call you his name from now on. Izuna. Uchiha Izuna." 

The husk, now know as Izuna, just nodded as ot stared at the wall, it continued it's training as nothing had just happened. Black Zetsu wondered what this person really thought. It was mysterious, but he knew that it would be his next weapon. So it didn't mind how awkward the wepon could be, it would disturb him when the weapon would show emotions, but he would show him how to control his emotions, to discard them, however Black Zetsu knew that its weapon never really listened to this advice. However something amazing happened when the young boy was showing his emotions. His sharingan had showed, just for few seconds. 


	154. 154

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone, i hope that you are spending it with your family. I hope that you are all healthy and happy. Fpr those that aren't celebrating Christmas i wish happy holidays.

3.pov 

As weeks started to pass slowly one by one. Mito was getting stronger and closer to her previous strength, the others started to improve as she did, she would told them what she thought was best for them, they would then try their best to improve in week and fight Mito with everything they got. Mito loved most fighting against Yugao and Hayate, especially because she could use Jisoo and get better at handling her. As her both opponents were skilled in kenjutsu. Yugao was a wild card, so much that Mito at first fight was afraid of her, she was expert in techniques but lacked little strength, her strategies were perfect and Mito couldn't predict them. Hayate followed her lead and the dou was unstoppable. Only way Mito could hold against them was by using both Jisoo and the sword that Genma gave to her. Mito would struggle against them. She improved her flexibility a lot during tjose fights, Yugao didn't even bother to hold back against her. While Hayate didn't go full out, but not because he was doing it on purpose to let Mito win, but because his techniques could be lethal. Mito one time jumped backwards even though attack would be blocked, she knew that impact would hurt her. Finally Mito channeled her chakra into her swords and that was when fight would turn into her favor, she would still struggle to win against them, as they were both good at defense and Mito nost of time could attack just onr of them, so other would try to attack her while she was attacking. Mito would usually win because two reasons, she had more stamina that the two combined and other was because she used those chakra infused blades, even though Hayate also used them, Mito used ones with earth and water chakra. Earth chakras ones were full of impact so even if you blocked it correctly there was high chnace of sprain. 

Mito hated the most taijutsu part with Guy and Raido, as Guy didn't never went easy on her and she had troubles just keeping against him, Raido would be help to Guy with distractions, however Mito never went down as they thought. She knew that she couldn't defeat Guy in taijutsu, so she would fight him in his taijutsu, but when she would be almost defeated she would use a ninjutsu to protect herself, she wouldn't attack Guy with it, but that would force Guy to think about using some of his arsenal of ninjutsus, meanwhile Mito would dig herself out of this position and go to attack Raido in fair square taijutsu and ninjutsus combined attacks. She would then show Raido jow much he needed to improve as she would easily dominate the fight against him. However Guy would arrive always just in time to help Raido, the teamwork was perfect, and Mito was always impressed as the two weren't usually paired together. Mito would repeat this several times during the fight as that was her only strategy, the got used to it pretty soon. So Mito went full out fighting Raido, taking him down, just to be taken down by Guy moments later, Mito lost this fights as hee taijutsu lacked when she wasn't using the genjutsu in it, however Raido had seen what he lacked and so did Guy. Weeks and weeks past and Mito never really won against them, she was getting much stronger than they were, but they were filling their imperfectiona and they were getting to be perfect shinobi, nothing really could stop them. 

Mito fought Ibiki ans Tokara, she had realized that those two would be considered the weakest time, but thta was because they weren't meant to be on frontlines, Ibiki and Tokara had this weird jutsu combination that Mito had hard time fighting against. All of the summons that Ibiki used had different types of special abilities, that only Ibiki knew about, sometimes that would cost them teamwork as Tokara would accidently get into the way, but it was super effective when nothing wron happened. Tokara was well rounded but he also had an area where he was specializing. It was similar to Ibikis as both of them were in i&t department, or were trying to get there. Tokaras special ability was similar to the one Sai had, he could call out different living being that he would draw, but from what Mito knew Sai drawing would be more special as this drawings were easy to deal with, however they were also useful. Mito saw though about it for a second. She really didn't know much about Tokara. They boy was shy around her ever since they few first trainings they had. One time she was laying down after they fight, which she barely won, she asked Tokara :" that jutsu is it a family trait." 

Tokara froze he never spoke about his family as he was from civilian family :"yes, my older brother thought me it, however he isn't a shinobi. He never made it to graduation, as my family got suddenly poor." 

Mito nodded :" i see, then are you doing fine now," 

Tokara nodded :" yeah, my brother is married and has a son, he is almost 2 years old right now. "

Mito was surprised :" Really, i never knew, so what is name of child. " 

Tokara spoke :" it is Sai"

Mito nodded, but inside she froze was it possible that Sai was that Sai, the name was same but age thought that Danzo had named the boy, well maybe Danzo let him have his name as the child was barely few years old when he took it. Well she could always check on them. She was a shinobi she could sneak around village and not be noticed. And so she did, when she followed Tokara from afar to his family home, it wasn't to big, but it wasn't poor looking one either. And there was a pale black haired boy, slowly walking through the house towards his uncle ready to be held up. What was something that gave boy as Sai was that he was holding a pen and scroll in his hands. Sais father was almost same looking as Tokara, but he was older, Sai got both his skin tone and hair color from his mother. Which was impressive. Mito left as she comfired what she thought was true. 

The spars against Asuma and Kurenai were as fun as the others. However she really hated how the dou were all over each other when they thought she wasn't there yet or when they thought that she wasn't looking. But anyways, Mito made sure to show Kurenai that she needed to focus on other things than genjutsu and taijutsu. She made the situation were Asuma as ninjutsus and kenjutsu expert couldn't help Kurenai and Kurenai could only make it through if she used some type of ninjutsu. Asuma was the stronger one of the two by much, he had experience and new strategies that even Mito wouldn't think about, however even though she wouldn't be able to think of them she could defend herself from them, Mito would always made sure that Asuma and Kurenai would be a good distance from each other. She knew that their teamwork was good, but what if they were separated she needed them to become stronger in their solo fights. Mito would always win, even those short blades of Asuma that were infused with wind chakra never worked as Mito would block them with Genma's sword. These two were the slowest one to get stronger but once they got stronger they were much stronger than before, but improvement wasn't seen in a week time or two weeks of time but rather in whole month and half. 

Obito and Rin, the dou that really fits. Obito as the one that was meant to make a lot of damage and take as much, and Rin the medical Ninja to take care of him, well that was what textbooks would say but was it really that, if it was so then Mito would just rush Rin take her down and then play against Obito tounting him. Some were truths, yes Rin was medical ninja, but that didn't mean she was defenseless and that she couldn't attack, even though Tsunade ordered her not to fight when there is more than one enemy. Mito stood there in front of them as she smirked :" do you wish that i go all out or to make it easy for you." 

She said it jokingly, but smirked again :" well obviously i will go all out so that you guys get into shape, i am sure you lazed around when i was gone." 

Rin was the one to answer :" yes, we were, so much that we can take you down now. "

Mito smirked :" oh ho ho." 

As she rushed towards them, Rin immediately took a battle stance, while Obito activated his two tomoe sharingan. He step with one foot in front of Rin and attacked Mito. The two meet close to Rin. But what was more surprising was how much Mito could feel Obito pushing her. He really was stronger than her. What was more he could easily fight her in taijutsu, even ninjutsu. So Mito didn't have choice but to go all out, she used her maximum of spead. She was still surprised when Obito could block most of her hits. However Mito knew that this was going in her favor even though Rin was trying to help the two were moving to fast and she couldn't do much, Mito jumped backwards as she smirked. She wasn't just running around aimlessly she had been doing something more dangerous than fighting Obito. Suddenly the ground shook and tree started to sprout out from every place Mito was, Obito cursed as he was standing on spot where Mito was just seconds before. Obito spoke :" i knew you were up to something, when i noticed your chakra slowly coming out from your body." 

Mito smiled as the roots had complete made Obito not able to move ar all. Rin froze what could she do now. Mito smirked :" since Obito is strong and only needs a little push to become stronger why don't you fight me with everything you got. I also won't hold back" 

Rin nodded as she gathered some chakra rushed to Mito and aimed to slam the ground. However Mito casually took her first with her fist, Mito bended her whole body so that she could prevent Rin from breaking down the ground. From the impact Mito was on the ground her ankle was sprained. However she was smirking through the pain :" you tried, but you failed."Rin then saw opportunities to attack Mito who was on the ground. Mito dodged everything with ease. Rin wasn't lacking at speed or strength but rather strategy as she never really fought much. Mito then suddenly jumped into air, she was holding her right arm little bit weird but neither Obito nor Rin had time to worry about it, as Mito launched herself forward. Rin had just enough time to block a fist that was coming to her face, however Mito therw that as a distraction, a knee ended into Rin's stomach. Which made her cough, that was harsh kick and Rin almost was out just by that one. However Mito slowly took the knee out and then focused onto her left hand, suddenly Obito saw a red chakra move there and it was healed. He saw that Mito was looking at him. Tounting him to come out and help Rin. However he noticed the more he moved that the more chakra he was losing. Rin was still standing clearly still in pain but she gathered more of her strength as she rushed towards Mito who wasn't facing her. However that didn't mean she wasn't aware of her. Mito then beat down Rin as much as she could. There were many harsh kicks. And Obito just whised that he was one taking them. Suddenly he felt his eyes feel different, and suddenly his body poured more chakra into them he was suddenly out of those roots, however he didn't know where he was, but just for second as his body continued to pour more chakra into his eyes. He suddenly appeared in front of Rin, taking a hit form Mito. Mito was just as surprised as he was, as well Rin. However her actions confused him. She closed her eyes amd jumped backwards. His vison was slightly more blurry but he was certain that he saw a flash of fear. Mito then opened her eyes and took glance at Obito, but this time she didn't look scared at all. She smilr as she spoke :" it seems that this training is over. Obito is getting low on chakra." 

Obito suddenly felt a drop of his chakra, he really was. Mito spoke :" um, Obito your sharingan is using your chakra is it would be best if you stopped using it." 

Rin nodded as she was looking at his eyes. 

Mito sighed softly :" Rin, Obitos sharingan just evolved you don't need to worry about it. I am sure that Fugaku - doni, will explain it to Obito. "

Obito was confused :" it evolved. "

Mito nodded :" yeah, from two tomoe to three tomoe." 

Obito smiled :" wow that is super rare because my mother wasn't an Uchiha, the possibility of me having a sharingan was pretty low and every evolution is rarer. "

Mito nodded :" i think it was caused by your love for Rin. "

The dou flashed red. Mito smiled :" however you must be careful and learn how to properly use it, i am certain that you just know reacted purely from instics and you don't understand how you managed to break free. I also don't know how you made it, but Uchiha clan probably will figure it out. "

Mito smirked, it was going as planned she managed to activate Obitos sharingan and gain another valuable jutsu and Obito will only get stronger now. Rin was strong on her own but needs to experience more fights so her not being a jonin yet was because of that, and Mito though that it would benefit Rin more if she failed the test multiple times, as to gather experience. Rin said that she was think about doing it nest summer or winter. Mito knew that she could do now because she needs yo go to Root for three months, luckily none of her friends were going through it when she was in charge. Well Mito sighed softly, she know just needs to keep working her best, she would visit Orochimaru soon and then she would train just to kill time as her friends would continue to work on things they needed, Mito knew that once she regains her full strength she would be stuck there unless she manages to fully take control of Isobu. Which was probably smart idea. Mito would ask about that Minato. She would go with Jiraiya for few months, maybe even to Kumo, but from what she know or what Isobu told her that she did not need to go there. She sighed, there was many things she had to do. But future was uncertain. Well it wasn't like she knew when Jiraiya would return and what kind of information he would have. 


	155. 155

3.pov 

The few weeks went by. Mito was spending a lot of time with Orochimaru and Uchiha clan, but separately. Orochimaru and her were doing final steps of their project. And it was super close to being finished, Orochimaru was just one blood transfer away from becoming a immortal, well technically at least. His body would die but both his soul and knowledge would live on. 

On other hand, her doings with Uchiha clan were slowly improving relationships between village and Uchiha clan. However they weren't even close to what they wanted to achieve. Uzumaki clan had made few seals especially for Uchiha clan and in return Uchiha clan made sure that Uzumaki clan would be able to use Uchiha clansmen for faster writing of seals. 

Mito learned the date of her and Shisui engagement. It was on 26 th of November. She was surprised by the date, she didn't expect it to be that date. It was her previous birthday, but it wasn't that far away which was good. She Shisui, Kakashi and Genma would spend all of their free time together, someone would say that they were foolishly talking of their perfect future life. Mito thought that it wasn't foolish but rather it was their fantasy that could happen if they really try. Mito felt happy, she had many happy moments. She wasn't the one who would leave village, but the boys did. 

Mito spoke as she sat in chair next to laying Orochimaru. She looked at him as she said :" it is finally time. I will slowly start the transfusion." and she then put the blood she previously took from herself to flow in Orochimaru. Both her and Orochimaru agreed that the process would be done immediately after the last transfusion. On the next bed there was laying Zetsu. Whose movements were restricted, and while the blood slowly driped into Orochimaru. Mito had been drawing a seal all around the two bodies laying on two different beds. No body knew what exactly these two were doing. And Mito never planned to say anything about it. 

Orochimaru flinched when last drop of blood had entered his system, he could feel, as he said :" it is ready. Please do it." 

Mito nodded her head and activated the seals. Two types, the silencing ones and the seal meant for the justu. Orochimaru had screamed as his body felt torn apart and then his screams suddenly dissappeared. Mito smirked. Orochimarua body was no longer on right bed, but rather on his left. Well it kinda looked like Orochimaru but it had some of other elements. Well first different thing would be a streak of red hair on his left side. His body look a lot younger, but also his skin was paler than before. However Mito knew that some of the changes weren't permanent. The red streak would probably stay but, the pale akin is from Zetsu and that could change from exposing to the sun. With that Mito smirked as she spoke to now Orochimaru who was asleep :" it seemes it worked, but you won't be able to ise this body for few days. And then you will need to train it to be of use. However it has very good affinity for a combat so i am not worried about it. I will visit to check on you when i have time, and i will make sure that Anko and Kabuto are doing something. " Orochimaru obviously didn't respond and Mito walked out the lab. The lab wasn't anywhere secret. It was in the root headquarters, however nobody would go into the lab expect Mito Kabuto Anko and Orochimaru. Kabuto and Anko were told not to go inside for few days or they will be punished. Mito met them at the entrance of the root headquarters. And she gave them a training schedule made by Orochimaru. She would send a clone to follow the two just in case. 

Minato was a little worried about the situation in village, while it was getting better and the outside of village was under control. He knew that now was time to be extra careful and not let anything slip. He was highly amused when Shikaku finally realized who was making rumors. To say the face Shikaku was making when he realized it was Mito who made those rumors was priceless. Kushina on the other hand was little sceptical about whole thing. She didn't let anyone else know it expect Minato. While little Naruto had just turned a year, and everything seemed fine with him. His results showed that he had great chakra capability. The boy had made his first steps on his birthday, and his first words were coming out at same time. 

Mito on the other hand was confident in everything she was doing. She would watch over everyone in the village, everyone she cared about. 

As days passed and Mito visited and checked on Orochimaru. His condition was better than she expected, but she didn't want to rush him just in case. And after a week Orochimaru was standing on the training grounds, stretching and preparing for a light training. The reactions when he walked with his new look through village were diverse. Some were weirded out, the ones that weren't previously weirded, some took a change in his appearance as normal thing, while some wonder how did this happen. Orochimaru had to answer many questions, but his answer was always the same :" it is a result of recent project of mine." 

He soon found out that he was just slightly rusty and that his agility was even better. However his strength was nowhere near his previous one. Mito joined him in training, she would use her artifacts against him. While she was improving with them, she was still long way from perfecting them. 

Mito was still trying to get better at those, she didn't know why but she could feel something was bugging her. Was it that nothing happened in last year. Well nothing that she heard about. The great five nations are still in peace, but soon the peace treaty would be over, because the treaty only states that it should be renewed every 3 to 5 years if one side wants the changes. And it was very unlikely that no village hadn't noticed how Konoha had closed itself only to reopen with no news. That also may hurt the alliance but, Mito knew that under a lot of pressure people do make a mistake. She waited for Jiraiya to come back to hear what he had learned. If it was useful. But the man would only come on her engagement day. 

Well the engagement ceremony, since both clans are traditional based would be huge. And Uzumaki and Uchiha were preparing for it. The ceremony was huge but simple. The two people that love each other would stand in the middle of the square and slowly dance to the rhythm of the song. The surroundings would be decorated with white and purple. There would be a lot things to eat and some chairs to sit. Ceremony would only have a small speach form clan heads that would say the news to the village. The music would be playing after that for whole day. The pair could leave after the first dance. 

Well that was what Mito knew, she didn't know what exactly would the clan heads say, she wasn't worried about that. She also wasn't to informed of what would happen after the ceremony. Well she knew that Shisui was also left in darkness about those things, so she felt relieved. Breathing out Mito crossed another number on her calendar, leaving only 2 days to circled day. She smirked as she imagined the looks of villagers and some of other people. She loved to surprise people. Also knowing that Uchiha shinobi would prepare everything during the night, would make it larger surprise. 

Jiraiya journey was eventful he had many important meetings, he got large information from those. However there was also times he came to dead ends. Mostly when it came to Ame. Almost all of his spies that were previously there were nowhere to be found or wouldn't talk with him. He thought that they were monitored, however that meant he couldn't do anything to help them. It was their fault if they couldn't manage to stay hidden. He had many bad news, coming from other four villages. Kumo was eager to find what happened in Konoha and were investigating with thier spies, at least that is what Jiraiya knew. Kumo wanted to know if Konoha was strong, if they weren't Kumo had some grudges to relieve. They also planned to share this information with other villages as not to get attacked by them. However the investigation didn't bring much info, especially because the place they suspected something happened wasn't marked by any kind of fighting. While they believed that enemy was clearly against a jinchuriki the marks were nowhere to be found. Kiri waa acting pretty normal and it seemed like Mizukage was pleased with the alliance with Konoha. Jiraiya thought that Kiri and Suna are the closest alies that Konoha has right now. Kumo is only staying in agreement because everyone else is doing the same, however they are just waiting a chance to attack. Suna on the other hand was lifting impressive walls around them the village was full of life, the shinobi were on constant lookout, the security of the village was the best out of all villages. The problem from arial attack was dealt with a seal Mito made exclusively for them. 

Tsuchigake on the other hand was stubborn he didn't even care to what happened to Konoha, well the spies said that but Jiraiya knew that wasn't it. The old man wished the destruction of Konoha same as Kumo, but they wanted to do it themselves without help even if it meant banging their heads against a wall. Jiraiya however knew that Tsuchigake knew that he didn't have a chance, and that the man was looking for a next Tsuchigake, the man was a teenager when Madara and Hashirama were in their prime. 

Jiraya's journey back just as eventful as the news of Mitos engagement reached his ears and that he should hurry back. He was surprised as the news came directly from Mito, she also said that nobody really knew, that she wanted him to come and support the engagement. Because the engagement was also political as much it was from love. Jiraiya at first was confused by those words. While he didn't really know what is happening in Konoha, well inside of it. He knew that the problem now was the distance between Uchiha and the village. So that meant that Mito would probably engage with someone from Uchiha clan, right. Someone that is important to Uchiha clan. But Jiraiya didn't know who was that, as he wasn't close to any Uchiha. If people would really think about it he would always seem as Senju person and not like Uchiha one. Still it was surprising to him that Uchiha and Uzumaki clan could cooperate together without any problems. Uzumaki clan is similar to Senju clan but unlike the Senju clan they didn't have same perspective as Senju clan. While Senju were waring clan and was strong at that, Uzumaki clan was more of protecting clan. So it was no wonder that Uzumaki clan had helped to create and protect Konoha over the years. Uzumaki clan can show many clans what it means to be a clan. 

Jiraiya stopped his musings as he entered Konoha. The Village was filled with happy atmosphere even though it was still night. It was around 3 in the morning, however many shinobi were active. Well most of them were gourds and then large Uchiha women force. He wondered for a second what was happening. However before he could ask anyone. A anbu showed behind him as he said :" Hokage-sama wants to hear your report." 

Jiraiya nodded as he asked :" is he awake right now." 

Anbu shake his head :" the real one is asleep, but there is a Clone that is waiting for your report." 

Jiraiya smirked :" at least he gets some decent sleep then. " the two people then shushined to Hokage's tower, where aclone of Minato's was waiting. Jiraiya began his report immediately after the anbu had left the two alone. Minato listened carefully and nodded and noted important things. He smiled as he said :" i am sorry that i put such heavy burden on you, on people around me. As you know i m trying my best to make things in Konoha better, that is why you were called earlier than we planed. As i am sure Mito had spoken about why you are needed here." 

Jiraiya nodded :" she didn't go into details, she said she is getting engaged and that she needs my support. " 

Minato smirked :" that is correct, i will explain it to you in short and most important details. So basically Mito came with idea that because Uzumaki clan is respected the most in Konoha right now and Uchiha clan is on verge of respect, that a engagement would lessen tensions between Konoha and Uchiha clan. So she decided to get engaged with Shisui, since people won't find that suspicious as everyone knows that there is some kind of thing going between them for years. So the problem was how to announce it without seeming like a political thing. So we agreed that Uzumaki and Uchiha clan should cooperate on a program. It was a seal program similar to one they did before. So Mito started rumors around the project and the opening is tomorrow. They are actually opening a small store that represents the project, in that store you can buy the seals that were made by Uchiha and Uzumaki clan, and Uchiha clan weapons. So most people don't know what is happening. "

Jiraiya nodded :" so that is happening, and how will the announcement go. "

Minato nodded :" that is on Uzumaki and Uchiha clan ti decide and i didn't want to pry to much. However i expect that it will be a large event tommorow. And from what i heard Mito and Shisui don't know either, they know their part but they are keeping it secret too." 

Jiraiya nodded :" so Uchiha women are in charge of that in this very moment. I mean decorating. "

Minato nodded :" yeah, but aren't you curious about how everyone will react to this news. "

Jiraiya nodded :" that is right, however i don't expect any negative ones, Mito probably told the others she cared about this. "

Minato nodded :" that is correct, however only those that are chasing her know. "

Jiraiya nodded :" u think that she plans to marry all of them, maybe i should start writing a reverse harem novel. "

Minato laughed and then siad :" You know if Tsunade doesn't kill you, there are many of us that will if you do that. "

Minato face had that sweet smile, the ki that was leaking from him made Jiraiya wonder if Minato was kyuubis jinchuriki. However he know better as he said:" i was joking. "


	156. Chapter 156

3.pov 

Jiraiya was soon dismissed from the office and he went straight to Senju compand. Where his family waited for him. Well only Tsunade was awake, as she had received a message from Minato that Jiraiya has come back. She immediately greated him, and hugged him. However both of them were too tired and they went to sleep. They had to be awake early in the morning for announcement. 

At the time Konoha main square was getting decorated, the colors were white and purple, the sub store was just across the square, to show how great the trust was between village, Uzumaki and Uchiha clan, the stores name was written whith golden letters. It was called U store. The first letter of the both clans names. And it was simple. The entrance had to be decorated the most as they left that for the last stage, they didn't want to disclose what they were preparing for tommorow, so they firstly decorated everything that was inside, and since the store couldn't be seen from outside everything was safe. The next thing on their list was to make decorations around the square. The ribbons were long and hanging from the lamps on the streets. 

Everybody knew exactly what was needed to be done, everything was perfect and just in time. The Uchiha women breathed out their worries as the sun began to rise and with those rays the scene in front of them became even more beautiful. Every Uchiha women was happy that Mito was getting engaged with their Shisui. They absolutely loved the girl. It was only a shame that she would never get their name. As she is a Uzumaki. And Shisui could if he wanted become a Uzumaki too. But those things wouldn't be needed to discuss now. Slowly high ranking jonin and clan heads were coming and taking their places. It was 8. Am, but the sun just rise. Uzumaki clan members had just came to. The civilans also started to gather around. 

. 

In 20 minutes, it could be said that square of Konoha was centar of the whole village, almost everyone was present, only the shinobi on missions or the people that were late weren't here. Uzumaki clan stood next to Uchiha clan, and in front of both clans stood Minato as Hokage. To their left was shinobi council. Minato cleared his throat as he began his speech :" as many of you have heard rumors, about Uzumaki and Uchiha clan collaboration, we gathered here to show the results of that collaboration between the two clans." 

Minato then smirked :" as many of you assumed, the collaboration was to strengthen the village and create a new weapons for protection. But there is also something else, but it isn't my thing to talk about. "

He then moved to the left leaving the space for Uchiha and Uzumaki clan heads. 

It was at that moment that crowd could how Mito and Shisui were dressed. It wasn't their usual shinobi outfit. But rather Mito was dressed in purple dress, long and beautiful. Her make up was sparkly and it caught everyones eyes. On her hands there were gloves. Shisui was in a suit of white color, his hair wasn't messy and it looked kinda soft. His hair was down and it seemed a lot longer than it was. He also had a purple tie. The reason they stood out even more was because they were the only one dressed like that. While the others also weren't wearing their training oufits they weren't as dressed as the two. 

However before everyone could analyze what that meant. Fugaku began with his speech, shifting the attention to himself. 

He began :" i am glad that so many people have shoved up for our project, we promise not to disappoint you. As clan head and one of the leaders of project i will start talking more in depth about what our project was. We had a goal, to create a weapons that were easy to learn, but hard to lose, a weapon that is always ready for use a weapon that cannot be used by our enemies. Such weapons was created by Uchiha clan, however it wouldn't be possible without Uzumaki clan providing us thier knowledge and experience, the advices and seals they gave us were very helpful. However the Uzumaki clan didn't just help in such way, they also made a deal with us. "

Tamura then stepped closer to Fugaku. And he spoke in unison with Fugaku :" Upon realizing how close our clans were and how Mito and Shisui felt towards each other we decided to allow their wishes to be fulfilled, as we say that we mean that tjose two are engaged from today. As the Uzumaki clan ritual the two will dance in front of all of you, a dance called 'Forever yours' a dance made only for royals of Uzumaki clan. "

Before the crowd could procees ehat was just said. A music started a soft and slow tune. Fugaku and Tamura however didn't move from the center of the stage. But rather. Mito moved to left while Shisui moved to right, crossing the path for a second, their clothes touched for a second. They took five steps each and then they turned towards each other. Mitos red hair flow in air as she rushed towards Shisui as a tune become speeding up. Shisui however on other hand just stood on same spot. When Mito was right next to him only did he then move, his hand softly brushed her hair, mitos hand took his other. And the dance started. The dance was filled with emotions, of at first uncertainty, then coffidence, later hesitantion, and then acception. The story that they told, was mixed with genjutsu from both of them. Everyone was seeing a story of the two young people ib love, their first encounter, the curiosity of both of them, a chance to confess, then the answer to confession. Even though the person didn't say yes it was clear that they loved back. Seeing how the other person is in trouble, seeing how close they are to death. They finally accept their feelings they return the confession. And they slowly stopped dancing hugging each other. And with that the genjutsu stops to show to tired out kids hugging each other breathless. Most of the crowd didn't even notice that they were under a genjutsu. However they understood that the story they watched was the true story of Mito and Shisui. Even though it seemed like a short moment, Shisui and Mito had danced for a half of hour. They were hugging in front of Fugaku and Tamura and the dou of clan heads laid down their hand on their heads and said :" we are witness of this engagement, we bles these two and their pursuit of love." 

And with that the fireworks started to go off. The confetti fell down. And the rest of shinobi clan heads blessed Mito and Shisui. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru. The crowd started cheering up also. In the crowd there were Kakashi and Genma standing next to each other, relax, well they would be if everyone else around them wasn't just staring at them. Their friends were also very confused, they didn't know anything about this. 

They reacted by looking at them every few seconds asking them if everything was alright. However Genma and Kakashi didn't answer they just watched the show. They were focused on how happy Shisui and Mito looked. Finally when everything was over they said :" we knew about this, and it didn't bother us, just the attention of people watching us was bit weird." 

Rin was the one who asked :" and you are fine with this for real. You are letting her go with him." 

Kakashi and Genma laughed :" we aren't just letting them go, we are going on this journey called love together. "

The group was even more confused after hearing that. Genma smirked at them as he saw Mito and Shisui approach them after doing their part. The group looked at where his vision was pointing at. 

Mito sighed softly as she noticed the expression of the group. She smiled and then, came with Shisui next to Kakashi and Genma. She asked :" are they troubling you boys." 

Kakashi answered :" slightly, because they don't understand what we are trying to point out to them." 

Mito nodded :" well we don't have much time to explain, today, as we have plans. But if you want we can explain it some other time, but i would rather that you figure it out yourself. "

And with that she took Genma and Kakashi by their hands while Shisui was holding her dress from getting dirty on the road. They then began walking towards the north side of square as there was a lot less people there. Before they could leave though. The group reached them. Hayate was the one who asked :" is this the thing talked about. If it is you know my answer." 

Mito smiled :" thank you, but we really need to get going. As i said we have plans." 

The group then started to ask Hayate what it was. Mito was grateful for Hayate, as he sacrificed himself for them to get away. She was also sure he wouldn't say anything either way. Hayate answered their questions with" it is their thing when they want to say, i know because i was asked my opinion on this matter " Hayate then grabbed Yugao's hand and they disappeared. They also had a date planned. 

On the other side, Mito and the three boys had a lot of fun, on thier date. Mito had changed her outfit. And Shisui had done the same. They were going to have a picking on their usual training grounds. Mito and they talked about their future more, about when would they say it to others. About their plans. The date was fun because it was filled with teasing, mostly Mito. After they had eaten their food. They began training. The training was prepared by Mito abd it was meant for control of their chakra. As Mito had made a seal that needs a perfect chakra control of four people. The seal wasn't her idea, however she decided to do it, and she succeeded in few attempts. Well she made correct characters, but she knew that she alone couldn't activate it. It was Lisa's idea. The gourdian of knowledge, spoke about a seal that could stop a biju like creation, and even gedo statue, because it has same origins. However such thing needs a Uzumaki level of chakra and three perfect person controling the chakra flow. Mito hoped that this seal wouldn't need to be used, however by just learning and preparing for it they will get 2 times stronger, as they will try to control thier chakra more, they will have more chakra to their disposal, as they will save more. 

The group was super confused as they went to restaurant after being left alone. They would go train but everyone else was busy. The people were trying to enter the U store. And there was huge line in front of it both shinobi and civilians were there, those so called wannabe be shinobi. Rin began :" so from what little information we gathered is that Mito likes Shisui. And the others don't mind that." 

Raido spoke after her :" the part of her liking Shisui, could be a political thing thought." 

Ibiki nodded and so did Tokara. Asuma hummed too. Kurenai was bit surprised by those words especially coming from Raido, but she understood. Guy, Obito and Rin looked confused. Obito seemed to know a little thing about was talking but he wasn't aware of political things. Guy was the one who asked :" what do you mean, by that." 

Raido nodded :" all i am saying that it could be because Uchiha clan has many rumors about them, and they were getting isolated really fast before Mito awake, but since then the situation slowed down and is slightly better. So i am saying that Uchiha and Uzumaki clan are trying to tie Uchiha clan to village and let tjose rumors disappear. "

Obito nodded :" that is true, but i don't think that they would use Mito like that. "

Ibiki spoke :" Well technically they aren't using her, because she has every righy to break up the engagements. So it could be just for a show. "

Obito nodded :" the problem with that is, Mito was coming to Uchiha clan compand every day for months and every Uchiha women knows her and accepts her. Which means she doesn't want to break the engagements. "

Rin nodded :" Well it is obviously something that only they knew about, and that information is crucial to us, we need to figure what we are missing. "

Ibiki nodded :" that is right, if we heard correctly both clans accepted the engagement. However engagements between clans usually are like contracts, and if they are broken the clan that broke it has to pay a cost. "

Tokara nodded :" yes according to what we learned from cases of breaking the contracts in i&t. There must be something like this. "

Obito spoke :" then that means that such contract needs to be in Uzumaki and Uchiha clans. "

Everybody nodded. Obito continued :" then there are two things we can do, 1 the thing that probably won't work ' we ask clans to see engagement papers.' or 2 we go and sneakly read them through. Since we can't stole it. "

The group agreed again. Asuma said :" it would be best if we asked first though and then Obito could have a look into the contracts."

Obito exclaimed :" why me. "

Asuma smirked:" why you, 1 because you live one of the clans, 2 because your eyes can see the best and your memory of what you see is best. So you have both access to information and the ability to make sure we get righy information." 

Rin nodded :" that is right, however i think that has to be last resort. Maybe they will give us a look. Maybe we should say something along ' we need to see how the papers look, because we want to get engaged. "

Raido then spoke :" then Obito and rin would need to ask that question. As you are the couple. And you are connected to Uchiha clan. But maybe we should try asking Uzumaki clan first as they are more likely to give us. "

Kurenai nodded :" that is right, but what kind of excuse should we try for them to listen to us. "

Raido smirked :" Obito will say that he wants to know how it looks, but he is to embarrassed to go and ask Uchiha clan about it. "

While the group was planning how to learn more informations, Mito and the boys were talking of they really should let others fond on their own or tell them straight to face. The discussion was ended with mito saying :" let them be for few days. A week. If they don't fond anything than that means thatwe hid it well, if they find out then it saves us trouble." 

In the darkness, red eyes were trying to see light, however there was no such thing. Izuna stepped backwards as he felt a trap in front of him, he was training like this for months, so much that his senses can even catch a breath of Zetsu which were connected to Gedo statue. Black Zetsu has recently began creating more of those but it was really slow. Black Zetsu had plans, but they were nowhere close to being done. The plans were only in preparation phase. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to sum up this cursed year. So i must say that the year was cursed not only because the covid, but also because my grandpa died, then there is something that i haven't previously talked about. I survived 3 earthquakes all were above 5 on the Reichert scale. And the last two were 2 days ago, so i am in constant fear of them. This show you how that sucks, this area i live in wasn't hit by such strong earthquakes in a 100 years. And this year we had 3. What is more a city close to my city is gone, completely destroyed and so many people have lost their homes.  
> But there were some good things that happened, like graduating from high school and making into the college i wanted. I used this story to escape the reality.   
> I hope you like the last chapter of this cursed year.


	157. 157

3.pov 

The talk of village for the whole day and later on for the whole week was mostly about engagement of Mito and Shisui and U store. The reputation and trust between village and Uchiha clan seemed a lot better at this moment. The shinobi and wannabe shinobis praised everything they saw in the store, because most people were still hesitant to go inside. The store wasn't too big, 10 people could fit in at the time. The store had a seal section on the left, and weapons on right side. The weapons looked like a sword. But when Uchiha would start explaining its fuction, everyone realized that it wasn't just a sword. Depending on the amount of chakra you put into it, it can be a dager, or even a katana. It also could change its shape but for that it needs more chakra control. The sword was pricey, because it was made from a special material only found in Iwa, the material was flexible but really strong, also because of the strong seal that was embedded into it, which converted chakra into the heat or coldness. If there was need for getting a longer sword, person would pour chakra into a seal, and the seal would change the chakra into a heat making the sword longer, and if it needs to be shorten then it would cool down the metal, which would cause the shrinking of the metal. However the seal had another function, and that was not to allow any damage to sword, that would come from constant prolonging or shortening of the sword. The sword was not heavy in its usual form, however when it would get larger it would feel lighter and if it gets shorter it would feel heavier. 

Some people had just enetered to see what was selling there with no intention of buying anything, however they would exit with weapon a few seals. A instruction would come along with weapons it was rather detailed and veey helpful. The store had more than 800 of thr weapons but the problem was that for 10 weapons it needed a whole day to be made. And in just first day a hundred was sold. By the night when the store closed itself. Everyone already knew how great of weapon it really was, as few of higher ranking shinobi had spared with the weapon. The weapon was soon called " a blessing form Red goddess", as they learned from instruction that Mito helped in the seal work of the weapon. Mito however didn't know what the seal she made was used for as Kushina was the one to put it on weapons. Many shinobi started to respect Uchiha clan for respecting Mito. The name became official after two days. 

While the group was doing their weird things, and by that i mean they were trying to gather the informations. Mito was in charge of looking over the children of all clan heads as they were busy. Especially because of the Uzumaki Uchiha collaboration. As they began to analyze the effects and to plan new movements. And like that Mito was handled Sasuke, who was followed by Itachi and Uchiha girl named Izumi, the next to them were Karin and Naruto, next to them was Ino, then Shikamaru and Choji, Shino and Kiba whp was followed by Hana, Hinata and Neji were there too, Chieko and Haruko also came together with Tenzo. Apperently Kushina was busy doing seals, Tamura was invited to the council meeting with all of the sanins, Suzume was also doing the seals, Mikoto sent itachi with Sasuke and Izumi because she wanted them to get along with others. So since everyone came to Mito home, she began with preparing everyone a pace to sleep. When that was done she decided to let the 4 older children play outside while she watch over the children. Haruko and Chieko were the oldest ones, and they had 2 years and few months already, Neji was the next one, Mito let them place themselves where they wanted to be. Haruko and Chieko stayed together, Neji was next to Hinata cutely holding her hand, Sasuke sat next to Ino who was next to Naruto who was next to Karin who was next to Choji, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru. When everyone stopped miving too much Mito opened a book and started to read a story, which she made herself. 

After reading they played with toys that Mito prepared, she had experience from Naruto and Karin, so she made sure that everything was safe for them to use. Finally it was time to let them sleep. The children were all close to each other. So it was easy to cover them with one blanket. Mito then put food to get ready, as she walked outside to watch what the already grown ups were doing. Tenzo and Hana were already 8 years old, and Mito wondered how fast time went by, as her hair was blown by the wind created by Izumi jutsu, apparently they were trying to improve their jutsu use. Izumi was same age as Itachi, which meant she was 7. Itachi and Tenzo were in same class, as they moved to upper classes together, if Minato didn't put new law of when children get to graduate they would already graduate. However Mito thought that this was for the best too. Hana was one grade below them, which also meant she went up a year, however she wasn't close to graduating. Izumi was the average one of them, as she didn't move up the classes. She wasn't prodigy like them, but she still had talent, well from what Mito could tell. However it seemed like the girl liked something more than training. 

However it wasn't obsessive, but rather a crush of child. Mito knew about the sad story of original girl named Izumi and her love for Itachi, she wondered if maybe it began at such early stage. Itachi while he was mostly reserved to others talked easily with her, whivh was a plus side, Mito hoped that there won't be a need of Uchiha massacre and that the two would find happiness. Mito was brought of her thoughts as she saw Tenzo amd Hana spar. They were pretty even when Hana was charging aggressively, however Tenzo took every opportunity from her openings, however she never gave up. Until the two fell down because Tenzo panicked and used his wood release, he planned to just make her fall however she took him with herself. Tenzo had fallen down back first and Hana landed on his chest. A rush of redness was seen on both of their faces. And Mito smirked, so it was like that. However she wouldn't let them embarrass each other more. So she finally spoke:" do you wnat something to eat or drink, there are drinks and snacks ready in kitchen." 

The four children that were concerted didn't even notice her until she spoke. Tenzo was the first one to answer :" ah, yeah i am thirsty." 

Which made Mito cringe, that didn't sound right in her mind especially in what position the yoing boy was, with a girl on top of him. She realized that she was sexualy frustrated for too long. Mito then turned away as she said :" then come, you will dehydrate." the children came seconds after her, she didn't want to interfere with their conversation, as she went to check on the babies. They were luckily still asleep, Mito didn't want to think about someone being thirsty in that. She hoped that soon her hormones would calm down. Her mind too. She was almost done with her period so, her hormones would get back to normal. 

When she calmed down she went into kitchen to finish preparing the food for kids. Hana and Tenzo were bickering and Izumi was trying to calm the two, while Itachi watched them with fond expression. Mito ruffled all of their hairs as she said :" what are you talking about, maybe Aunt Mito can help." 

Tenzo whined :" Mito - nee chan, you messed up my hair." 

Mito nodded :" i also taught you how to make it." 

Itachi spoke next seeing that Tenzo was pouting. He asked :" Mito - sama, would you train us. "

Mito was surprised with question, but asnwerd it :" and why do you want me to train you. "

Itachi answered :" because i want to protect the peace. "

Mito smiled :" that is good answer, but what do others think." 

Izumi asnwerd shyly :" to be honest, i wanted to train under you because you are strong, and i wanted to be strong too. "

Mito nodded :" well there is nothing wrong with being strong, but you have to realize that power without purpose is just something that poisons us." 

Those words made Izumi look ather surprised. 

Mito then asked Hana why she wanted to be trained under her too. Hana answered :" to always be able to protect those i care about, to protect Inuzuka clan. "

Mito nodded :" that is admirable. ", she turmed to Tenzo waiting for his answer. His answer was :" i want to repay the kindness yoi showed me, i want to be always by your side, always useful for your goals. "

Mito was bit surprised but she managed to answer him :" that is good you know, but maybe you should also think about yourself more, more about you want to do for yourself, for people you care about. I am not saying that having a idol that you admire and adore is a bad thing and wanting to be useful to thay person, but sometimes your ifol won't be close by, or maybe he will be long gone, and you will have to find a new reason to fight for, which is extremely hard, so please think about it more. " Mito smiled :" think of this as your first lesson. Try to realize what you want to do with power. "

Tenzo was surprised :" that is it. "

Mito nodded :" well yes, but i need you to do something. Since you guys aren't that busy with academy now, come tomorrow and bring a Uchiha new sword, you know what i mean. " Itachi nodded :" the one called blessing of Red Goddess." 

Mito sweat dropped :" yeah that one. "

Itachi spoke :" i already have one, and father gave me extra so my friends could have few more. "

Mito smirked:" i see, then bring four tommorow, since we will train with them, i will teach you something even better than those instructions. "

The children then vigorously talked about the new swords while, Mito went back to room where babies where. She noticed from her senses thay Haruko and Chieko had woken up so she took them first and seated them on chair next to table, she put down the food and let them eat by themselves. The dou were noisy as they ate and would go saying :" it is good." 

They two somehow managed to start bickering even if they knew little words. Chieko ended calling Haruko a poop, while Haruko looked shooked and started crying. Tenzo immediately went to calm him down, while Mito regretted babysitting, as the cry waked every baby and she now had to calm them all down. The other three helped her bring them into kitchen to eat. The children eat, and the peace was restored. Luckily it wasn't to much longer and Mito could take them home. Most of them could walk. So Mito only needed to hold their hands and they were on their way to their homes. Karin and wer left first as Karin house was next door and Kushina was there too. Itachi amd Izumi took care of bringing Sasuke home, Hana made sure her brother got home safely, Tenzo was the one to bring back Senju kids, as their older brother. Mito was left alone with shy Ino, quiet Shino, lazy Shikamaru, Neji and Hinata who seemed to be most opened, Mito knew that from lessons she took in her previous life, that children that who reacted normaly or strongly on sounds around them would turn shy in their adulthood, and Hinata wasn't like that, which meant that her lack of confidence was mostly because the kidnapping attempt and results of it. Mito took them firstly to Hyuga clan compand as it was two of children she had and it was the closest one, the train of small children holding hands was funny to see. Finally Mito had dropped of the two Hyuga after she was thanked by what she assumed was Hinata's mother. They went to Aburame clan next, where they were grated by Shinos mother. Mito was left alone with ino-shika-cho trio. They walked to other part of village slowly, as they managed to come at se time when Inoichi came from the meting. He took ino and he even bowed in thanks to Mito. Mito eventually dropped Choji too. But when it was time for her to leave Shikamaru too Nara clan he held her hand and wouldn't let her go. Mito couldn't refuse his please for her to gey inside and even Yoshino was saying same thing. And that was how she ended on dinner with Nara family. Shikamaru seemed to really like her as sat on her lap for the whole time. And like always Mito ended playing a shogi match with Shikaku who was wondering what was Mito planning now. Mito answered every question, while Shikamaru was looking excited shogi board. 

Mito answered :" right now, i don't plan on doing anything, i don't need to make more rumors about myself, i will try to keep it low. Until i see a problem I can help with. However we also need to wait to see the results of this project." 

Shikaku nodded :" you know that you made me lose bets. "

Mito smirked :" didn't you know, that it is rude to bet on someone's personal life. Especially someone you ate close with. I was planning to say my plans but seeing that you would use it on betting i won't." 

Shikaku shaked his head :" i promise i won't." 

Mito laughed :" i will marry all of them. "

Shikaku nodded :" i understand that part, but how will you do it. "

Mito smirked :" Genma is 16 so there is 2 years we have to wait, if we don't get premison from his parents, who i still didn't meat. Kakashi, well for him o will probably have to wait for few years, well perhaps Minato will let us marry, for Shisui is easiest as they already approved, but he is too young. "

Shikaku nodded :" i see, you are worried that Genma's parents won't like that you are already engaged to someone else, and that you plan on marrying more than one person. "

Mito nodded :" i am also worried about what everyone else will think about this. I am allowed to do it because of a law, but does society accept it. I myself thought that it was weird. "

Shikaku thought for a moment and then he asnwerd :" i think that everyone will accept it, for two reasons, one because everyone wants you to be happy and everyone respects you, and the other one was because you didn't rush into things, well maybe because you are too young but still you took your time choosing and thinking about them. Because everyone knew that thye chased you for years. So they will accept as they wishes for you to be happy with someone will come true. "

Mito nodded as took a wining strike. Shikamaru looked awed. Shikaku smiled as he said :" you made my son love shogi already, and here i though it would be troubleaome for him to pick it up. "

Mito nodded :" now only problem is that he eats too little, that can only be solved if yoi keep breastfeeding him." 

Yoshino heard that ans she asked :" why is that so, i though that it would better if just stopped. "

Mito shake her head :" the milk has very much benifitcs for babies, it said that they should be breastfeed until they reach 2 years. He will be more used to eating larger meals. But please keep in mind that you need to rest too, he doesn't need to be breastfed every day." 


	158. 158

3.pov

As the Rin and Obito had arrived at Uzumaki compand, they calmed down and breathed in and out, Obito nodded to Rin and she nodded back. Obito then knocked on the doors. Waiting for few seconds only to hear a thump. And then suddenly footsteps were heard. And within a second a messy looking Kushina opened the doors, which surprised the dou. Kushina was also slightly surprised that these two were the ones to knock, then she realized this wasn't her house, it was Uzumaki clan heads, she was speading so much time here that she considered it her home. 

She gathered herself as she asked :" Did you need something. Obito, Rin." 

Obito and Rin were still for a moment, but Obito finally spoke :" ah, yes, we came because we need a favor." 

Rin nodded vigorously. Kushina nodded asking :" what is it," and the she followed with :" maybe yoi should enter, since it seems private. "

Obito and Rin nodded and entered, they went to kitchen following Kushina. And there was Suzume there concentrating on a seal, next to her was another seal that was messed up, obviously from startling Kushina. Obito and Rin then took another large breath. Kushina sat down as she said :" they said that they need a favor."

Suzume as the first lady of Uzumaki clan lifted her head and looked at them, she nodded to them saying :" i see, please do tell, what Uzumaki clan can help you with." 

Obito hesitate and started to act embarrassed :" you see, Rin and i were curious about the engagement documents, since we want to get engaged soon, but we don't know how such thing should look like, and it isn't like we have someone else to ask. I am still outcast of Uchiha clan and i would die from embarrassment. "

Suzume nodded :" i see, however the problem is that i am not allowed to give such important documents on my own, and since Tamura has a meeting, i can't give you a document. But if you come ask this favor some other time, when Tamura is here then it would be solely his decision, if you wish i can schedule you guys a meeting. "

Both Obito and Rin were surprised by those news and they didn't know what to say, they expected that they would be immediately shuted down. And now they didn't know if the information was in there. Obito finally spoke realizing that he had to agree :" yeah we think that we could come some other time. So can you say when Tamura - sama has time." Suzume asked :" are you in hurry." 

Rin nodded :" yeah it would be best if we learned it as soon as possible." 

Suzume nodded :" then come tomorrow at this time. He will hear your request, i will also inform him in advance, however he will question you further." 

Rin an Obito nodded and stood up saying thank you and bowing. They left to plan with thier friends. Meanwhile Kushina asked Suzume :" will he really give them permission to see it. "

Suzume shake her head :" no, but he will probably show them a usual one insted, as Uzumaki clan has a example for it. If they really want to learn it then they will be happy with it." 

Kushina smiled :" so you also felt that there was something more to it." 

Suzume nodded :" well they gave themselves away, because they didn't make their relationship public and i am sure that Obito still didn't meet up with Rin's parents from what i heard from Mito. So they really can't be that serious about engaging. What is more they asked just after Mito got engaged herself. "

Kushina nodded :" they are probably curious because the reaction of Kakashi and Genma weren't the one they expected. " Suzume smirked :" Well we would also be if we didn't know what card Mito plans to use. Since our clan is still considered small, civilan council will allow it without problems. "

At the restaurant where Obito and Rin met with others, it was teams without Kakashi, Genma and Hayate. They spoke what Suzume said to them. Asuma nodded :" yes that is right, only clan head can give such documents. But are you sure that they aren't suspicious of you guys." 

Rin shaked her head :" i don't know, they didn't show any signs of not believing us." 

Asuma nodded :" so what now, what if tommorow they don't give you the engagement documents. "

Raido nodded :" Obito you have to prepare for plan b just in case."

Obito sweated :" are you saying that i might need to sneak into Uchiha clan head house and then get to their library, and possibly not get caught, just great. "

Asuma nodded :" yes because we want to know. "

Rin nodged him :" you can always use "that". "

Obito nodded :" yeah, but it is risky i don't know if i can use it two times in a row. "

Asuma nodded :" seems like we have that under control. "

Tomorrow morning Mito was standing at the training grounds waiting for Tenzo, Hana Izumi and Itachi. She had prepared a ton of training for them, she wanted them to learn this as a routine and then do it on their own. She also know few secrets to the weapon she asked Itachi to bring. She found one in her room when she went to change after ceremony and she watched the instructions, it was really detailed and well done however she saw another fuction that instruction didn't shown. It was connected to what chakra type you would use when trying to extend or shorten the sword. Mito wasn't surprised to see Itachi and Izumi coming a bit early, as every Uchiha is punctual and stoic. Well except few cases that do confirm the rule. Tenzo and Hana arrived together, and with Hana was her partners the so called :"Three Haimaru Brothers", they were pups that obviously weren't older than a year. Which meant they didn't know Mito. And Mito didn't know them either. From what she could see that every one had different personality. But also thye were very well raised as they didn't seem to behave inproperly. Mito came closer as she crouched down :" so are these your ninkens, i didn't know you got yourself a pair." 

Hana nodded :" yeah, i got them just few days after new year. And since then they were my partners." 

Mito nodded :" i see, well it is nice to meet you guys, i hope we can get along." Mito carefully and slowly reached with her hand and softly ruffled their fur. The dogs didn't do anything about that, but from what she could see one of them really liked the contact. 

Eventually Mito began showing few exercises, that woupd at first build up their stamina and strengthen them up. Then she showed few excessives for speed and then she began to explain what could be done with the weapon Itachi brought. They firstly began with basics. Izumi struggled the most as her chakra levels weren't that great. However she managed to do it after some time. Eventually when everyone was done with mastering the basic Mito smirked and began to explain complicated part. She wanted them to swing the sword and mild the swing pour their favorite elements chakra into sword. She even showed her. She used a water type chakra. Her swords was average length and then she started to pour the chakra while the sword was mid air, the tip of sword didn't prolong as it was expected but the water shout out of it much faster. The dent she made in the trunk of tree with it was amazing the tree almost fell down. Miro wanted Izumi to try it first, as she would be best example where someone could go wrong. Well one thing was too little chakra, then was too slow pouring of chakra, then pouring chakra too fast and without certain direction, which was almost fatal for one of the birds in trees. It was also difficult for Izumi as she picked the wind chakra which was hardest to control. Eventually she picked it up and she managed to cut down the tree in front of them. Tenzo was next as he picked the earth type chakra, his chakra control was perfect from training Mito had previously given him. So to him it was much mpre easy. He did it in his second try as in his first try he did it too slow. Hana was surprisingly also water user. She had problems with not getting enough chakra out. She would manage to make water go out of the sword but it wasn't dangerous at all, so Mito had made Tenzo show few exercises for better chakra control to Hana. She explained that Hana was doing everything ok, but she still needs to graps how much chakra is needed, and Itachi was the last one, Mito immediately made a water barrier as they were in a forest. She spoke :" Well you will have to break the barrier with the flames. It isn't hard." 

Itachi nodded, he tried once but his timing was a bit of and a small fireball didn't do much against water wall. He managed to get it right after several tries however he seemed pleased. 

Mito clapped her hands :" since you are already tired i will end the training session here. Come to meet my next week at this same location at same hour. I want to see you guys get some results down. If i learn thta you didn't practice i will use everything that i thought you against you. So in short you are dead. " Tenzo was the one who spoke :" yes, madam. "

Mito smirked :" that is my cute boy. "as she pinched his cheeks. Tenzo was extremely embarrassed and happy from her actions. While other three were just looking at the dou. They wondered what it felt. 

Mito was on her way home when she felt familiar people going inside her house. It was Obito and Rin, however she didn't want to say hi, as they were acting suspicious. Talking in low voice, so unlike Obito, she decided to follow them. She used seals on her skin, first to make herself invisible and second to make sure nobody knew about her presence. 

She was standing on wall next to dou as they waited for Tamura to come down in kitchen. Tamura spoke as soon as he came :" i heard why you want to see me. But i wish to know your reasons more."

Obito was more prepared that yesterday he began :" um, you see, we wanted to know how engagement documents looked like, however sibce Rin's family isn't a shinobi family but she is, we can't ask them for advice. "

Mito listened in, and had already knew why they were here. To know if something was strange with engagement documents. 

Tamura nodded :" i understand that part, but why don't you ask Uchiha clan about this, they are after all a shinobi clan, and you are part of them too." 

Obito immediately answered :" recently i haven't been in good relationship with the clan , so i am embarrassed about asking them. "

Tamura nodded and then looked at Rin who was quiet he asked :" and what do you have to say. Do you agree. "

Rin spoke hesitantly :" i agree, while we still don't think we are ready we think that we need to know what will eventually be part of our lives. "

Tamura nodded, impressed with her answer :" i made my decision. I will both reject and accept your request or favor as you said." 

Obito paled :" what does that mean. "

Tamura smirked :" i mean i will let you guys see how engagement documents should look, but i can't show you how Mito amd Shisui look like as they are very important documents for both clans and any leaking of information in it could be fatal. "

He then took out a document. Mito smirked, Tamura was testing them, if they were to show how unsatisfied they were he would know that they weren't here for what they told they were. 

Obito was sweating, he didn't know what to do as he began to read the document. He was getting pinched by Rin which was meant to control his facial expression. The dou thanked Tamura after reading the document and left. As they did so Mito reviled herself and almost scared the man. Tamura asked :" how long were you here." 

Mito answered :" from the beginning. I assume you knpw why they want to see mine engagement documents." 

Tamura nodded :" yes i understand. But i fear that they will try to get information some other way." 

Mito nodded :" that is possible, however it is up to them what they eant to use. But i have solution even for that. "

Rin and Obito came to restaurant defeated. Asuma asked :" so what happened. "

Rin answered :" it seems like he suspected something was wrong so he gave us a usual document for engagement. He however did say that Mito and Shisui engagement had some pretty important information that were not allowed to go out. So it is possible that our answer is among those informations. "

Obito then spoke :" then tomorrow i will go along with plan b. "

Asuma nodded :" i hope you succeed. "

Mito could predict what their next move was, so she knew what she had to do to prevent it from happening. And she also had a perfect excuse for laying out thia information. 

On the other side of the world, something was moving, someone was meting someone knew, a cloack was given to this man. The red cloud of the morning, on pitch black cloack. The two men the went to Ame together. The rain was falling but the dou didn't mind, one was orange headed and was calling himself Pain, but the body was that of Yahiko. The rinnengan eyes were visible but on their way they didn't strike fear bjt rather awe. The man next to him had a crossed out headband one that belong to village hidden in water falls, his body and head were covered. And he was Kakuza. The man that head 5 hearts. 

The sharingan eyes stared at the empty room, following something that normal eyes didn't have a chance to catch. The boy, man spoke :" it seems i have found you rabbit. I didn't expect you to be hear, i wonder did you move on", the man suddenly turned around in time to avoid a weapon aimed at his head. And another voice was heard:" impressive, your progress is amazing Izuna "

Izuna didn't answer, Black Zetsu appear next to him saying :" maybe you should relax a bit, since you are starting to talk with yourself more often, and i know a way to do so." it was said with evil laugh behind it. Black Zetsu put his hands on Izunas eyes covering them, and slowly manipulating Izunas body with his chakra, izuna fell asleep in just a second. Black Zetsu smirked :" i hope you guys have a pleasant dream. A r-e-u-ni-on of sorts." 


	159. 159

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters may become rarer as i have tests coming up. Luckily i have them written down, but i don't know if i will have time or remember to post them. If i do remember, there is likely to be a hiatus in February.

Dream

Mito pov

I opened my eyes to familiar, but faded out place, i wasn't there for so long, that i for a moment didn't know where exactly i was, however familiar gate stood in front of me, the family crest was on the gates, for a moment it looked bloody, but when I blinked again it was just red paint. I wondered if this was my memory form my youth. I did have lots of bad ones here. But which one was it exactly. Was it before or after the incident. As I was poundering about that, gates had opened and my body moved on it own as I didn't have any control of it, for a second a child and mother had crossed my vision, then i had noticed that someone was pushing me forwards, it was my sister and brother, oh. 

A second passed, until I realized this was a memory before the incident. I never really remembered how my brother and sister looked like. I though how old was i , I couldn't be older than 4. My sister and brother were pushing me forward as they didn't know what i was so scared, because they were treated normally, while I the last born child wasn't. I remembered immediately, this day was day before the accident. A major family fight would happen and my father and mother would pack things for a day travel to cool things down. But before they got to leave. I was dragged by my grandmother to separate room, to be punished for being born. For swearing to revenge in my previous lifes. However i never had know that reason until later on, i thought that i deserved it. Mito felt pain just remembering how that hurt. I couldn't believe now how everyone was actually foolish. 

Suddenly the scene changed, I was in car quiet, only I and her father were awake, since it was dark and they were traveling back from picking, I couldn't sleep as nightmares would chase me all night. In a moment a flash was all I could see, a flash of truck going in opposite direction. And before she could realize the crash had happened. I was crushed in between everyone else, as i was seated in middle, I couldn't do anything. Even if they didn't die immediately I was too little to actually help, she was panicking, if only that man who had driven the truck was alive then, someone else also could survive, what was worse i knew how close they all were to their home, however it was dark and nobody would usually drive at this late hour. I watched the breath out their last breath. 

The scene did not change, as every second I was there felt like torture. Until suddenly I found a whole and i managed to get myself out, I walked to home to say what happened to grandpa and grandma. I was bloody, my body had so much red that she didn't even look like human, so i didn't blame when my grandparents reacted with screaming, but before she could start explaining she was called demon child, i cried as i said :" they are close, please help them." 

However i already knew that it was done. I didn't really remember or i didn't realize that so many people were standing around them, when she lived through it, but now she could clearly see that there was huge crowd. Probably because I was yelling for someone to help. 

A scene changed again, this time I was at hospital, i was getting patched from accident however the nurses weren't allowed to do everything that they wanted as grandparents said that only things that were life threatening could be treated, as they explained that others things our household has pride in and that they wanted to obey traditions. Which was lie, they wanted me to suffer. I looked at nurses face, and immediately saw it, she also knew, she knew, but thye never did anything. I hate those people the most, those sinners that keep quiet while watching others get hurt. Those cowards. 

Then suddenly a scene changed, i felt older, the body i looked into mirror was older, clean and thin, my pale skin a show that i didn't like to go outside, underneath my long sleeves there were many scars, that weren't done by me, i never had that kind of courage, they had done everything on me. They had blamed me fpr everything that had happened, and i could not even walk out form massion without getting stared at, with being cursed out, so i stayed in, i studied, i lnew that was only way i could get out this hell. I passed everything with flying grades, i was 15 and was ready too move out of the house, i got some money from my parents insurance, so i wasn't completely broke, but i knew that it wouldn't be enough, so i had enough to pay rent to room in a city that i wanted to go to high school. I didn't even tell my grandfathers that i was moving out, as he no longer cared for what i did, when gradma died, he stopped injuries, i was thankful that he didn't throw me out. 

The next scene changed i was in front of my class it was first day of school, i was there early as everyone else was. I didn't want to stand out so i was in usual clothing, however i never thought that the rumors would follow me here, i could hear them clearly talking about me, i didn't believe it, so i immediately went into the classroom and sat next to a quiet girl, she was rather pretty and seemed nice, however i knew that looks weren't everything. I thought that like everyone else she also knew about those rumors so when she said hi, i was surprised, i completely missed her name. Until she repeated :" hi, are you ok." 

I didn't know how to answer that question, nobody asked for years. Nobody asked if it pained me, if i was ok, if i needed help. I realized that i was quiet for too long so i answered with obvious fake happy voice, even i knew that it sounded bad:" of course." 

The girl nodded :" if you say so." before the conversation could continue a scene changed again, this time i was surrounded by other boys who liked to bully me. They were saying :" so if i hit you, what would you do, call your mommy. Oh i geuss yoi don't have one. Demon child. "

Then i would feel pain from thier hits, but that pain was nothing compared to those words, they would cut deep into my soul, those woulds would heal, but what about the wounds on my soul they would bleed without break.

The scenes kept changing, torment was always there. Even though i was foolish and didn't know what broken truly meant, i was really broken, those that bullied me, sometimes had a look on their faces, a look of pity, however they weren't feeling pity for me, they pitied that i didn't die, at sense they were doing same thing as i did, however i didn't took things in mine hands, i never tried finishing myself. Maybe i should have done that. But back then i had hope, that everything eventually would get sorted that everything would suddenly be fine, after i grow up. That my problems would suddenly dissappear, i was foolish, i knew everything and at same time didn't know anything. 

Izuna pov. 

I felt my eyes open, however the first thimg i saw i immediately realized that this wasn't my present, was this memory of my past, or was it a dream, a look to the right answered it, it was definitely a dream, i saw my mother next to house waiting for me, i was small in reflection, however i could see my new eyes in the reflection, as my eye color didn't match, i immediately knew that this was something that that freak had done, i looked at my mother to see that she had a worried look on her face, she usually didn't have those. Those were only when she was thinking about moving again, i as a child would travel i would spend a lot of time traveling. We would live in smaller places for few months and in bigger for a year. That was the case until i reached 15. However now i was maybe 5. I can't really tell, these eyes make me look older. A noise caught my attention and i looked at where it was coming from, then i saw him, he looked like a rabbit, so these were my dreams and memories of past. How nostalgic. He never noticed me, as he looked frightened and cute at same time, his brother and sister were pushing him cutly on the grass. I at that moment didn't know what was happening, and why rabbit was behaving like that, however i remembered that moment as something precious. 

The scene had changed to night after that, i was woken by yelling, someone was yelling at dark, sounding like they were dying. My mother didn't want to take me with her, so she went to check what was happening herself, however i couldn't stayed put, i wnated to know what was happening. I sneaked on the balcony, only to see something horrible, the boy that looked like a rabbit was all bloody and his clothes were ruined, i couldn't see from where i was standing more, but the parts of his skine that were visible looked bruised. I wanted to knowwhat was happening, but i could barely hear what was happening. Only something like demon child. The rabbit feel down unconscious. Later that night i learned that he had car accident and that everyone else died. My mother said to stay away from him, as he might be a demon, i didn't know what that meant, but i knew that from my moms look she was thinking of leaving even more now. 

The scene changed, i was fifteen and it was first day of school, i had grown a lot, i didn't really felt like i was overly happy as i didn't have much friends but other than that i was fine. I wasn't very sociable, as i knew that i would move every few months so it didn't have sense making friends. I did try, but i would fail more oftenly then not. But this time was different as i have chosen this city to live in and go to both middle school and college here. I was very nervous this day, i went super early to school as i was overly excited. 

I came so early that nobody was really there, i decided to sit down and read something fun. While i was reading i could hear that everyone else was slowly gathering around, however little people did come in the classroom, they came in said hi, left their stuff and went to explore the school. Many seats were occupied with stuff but not the seat next to me. I could hear a lot of people start to speaking in hushed voice when i walked to throw something in garbage, a word caught my attention, a demon child. I heard the rumors of demon child everywhere I went, i knew what that meant, after all i remembered that one time when my mother said to stay away form demon. 

I quickly sat down at my seat and watched a young boy eneter in classroom, he looked like all his dreams had been sunken like Titanic. For a second i thought he wasn't feeling well as he almost fell, he sat next to me, or eyes met for a second, i felt awkward, he didn't say anything, not even hi, it would be rude if i stood up and changed seats. Besides i wanted to see if he was really that dangerous, so i said :" hi, my name is…." i left it hanging to see what his reaction was, the pure shock on his face shocked me. What he didn't expect me to speak to him, i wanted to hear him say something so i asked him :"hi, are you feeling ok." 

The pause was long one, and i wasn't even expecting answers after a full minute had passed, when he put the most obvious fake smile and used voice that didn't suit him at all :" of course." 

At that moment i realized something, he was just a harmless rabbit, he couldn't hurt anyone, he couldn't even hid anything. He was cute and vulnerable, it was obvious. However i knew that was just my first thoughts, and before i could aks another question, our classmates had entered the room in great hurry as teachers were getting near our classroom. I could see that rabbit, whose name i still didn't know was in his thoughts. 

A scene change again, this time it was after school time and i was going home. I was just passing by area where i could hear voices, i heard those words so mich these days that it could not think or give them any meaning, as it was always used, however i should really know what was happening. But since i didn't have friends, i never knew how friends would spend time, at that time i though rabbit has friends, i never thought that they were bullying him. 

3.pov 

Mito woke up from this dream, she was sweaty, her bed was wet from sweat and her tears, she however didn't know what to do, she really didn't want to process what she dreamed about. She immediately went to change her sheets on her bed ahe opened the window to make the room feel less stuffed, the cold air that had entered the room calmed her down, she thought for a second what else she could do, and then she realized she reaked from the sweat. She quickly went to shower and when she was in there showerin as she didn't want to think while she was in shower she went to ask Isobu what was her plan for day, as Isobu would follow her routine because he was sometimes board. He reminded her that she had to stop exposing of engagement documents. And Mito was thankful for that information. As she then started to think how she should do that, while she knew that letting problems just lay around her isn't good, she didn't want to deal with this one yet. She went to get dressed. 

Izuna waked up laying on a cold floor, he immediately realized that he wasn't alone, but before he could say anything, Black Zetsu spoke :" Did you like my gift." 

Izuna spoke for the first time to Black Zetsu :" it was quite nostalgic, i must say." 

Black Zetsu laughed :" oh so I guessed right, you and Mito were connected somehow, i really had troubles with summoning you here." 

Izuna was puzzled, for few seconds :" so the rabbit goes by Mito now." 

Black Zetsu nodded :" well o don't know what was her name before, but i know her new name. I geuss that means she used a different name before no wonder i couldn't find anything about her. However both you and her have special feeling to your soul. "

Izuna didn't asnwerd to that, he was jsut listening and wondering what could this mean, he was pretty sure that he entered a different universe, but how, it was obvious to this thing in front of him, why, he didn't know. Why was rabbit here he also didn't know. However he knew that the thing in front of him probably didn't know much either as it assumed that rabbit was living in this world before. 

Black Zetsu spoke :" however from a summoning scroll that i used, it only means that you were dead previously and i used some of Mitos blood to make the seal bring your soul into the body I created. So i only assumed that you were connected, probably like yin and yang. So what was your relationship. " 

Izuna answer :" it doesn't matter to you. And with this seal on my heart it can't matter to me either right. "

Black Zetsu smirked :" hoho, so you were listening to me, how nice, i thought that you were slow one but you were just giving me attitude, hoho. Yes that is true, wait don't tell me you cared about her, that is great, she probably cared about you too, so since she is a sensor she could probably feel you and she will panic on your first meting, but you don't need to worry you aren't ready to meet her yet, you need to train for years to catch up to her. "


	160. 160

3.pov 

Mito went to Uchiha clan compand, she enetered it without problems. It was early but many people were awake and would great her. And would immediately start talking about tje engagement which was hot topic even now few days after the announcement. Mito went into main house and there she was greated by Mikoto. Mikoto asked her :" would you like a tea." 

Mito nodded :" yes i would appreciate that, i didn't have time to drink tea at my house." 

Mikoto spoke :" oh, my, were you in hurry." 

Mito nodded :" both yes and no, i needed to come here as fast as possible but it wasn't only reason as i needed some fresh air. Recently i have been dreaming of past, and sometimes it's geta disturbing, but i would rather talk about something else right now." 

Mikoto nodded :" and what would that be. "

Mito smirked :" have you maybe noticed Obito acting weird. "

Mikoto wondered for few seconds :" well, he is usually weird, however he seems like he is deep thoughts these few last days. "

Mito nodded :" i see, can you tell me if Fugaku - sama is still here." 

Mikoto frowned :" you know you can just call us mother and father. But yes he is here." 

Mito was bit red but she spoke :" could i speak with him. "

Mikoto nodded :" yes, right now he isn't busy., actually he doesn't have anything to outside house for a change. As finally the complains about Uchiha clan military police have complety dissappear and stopped coming thanks to you. "

Mito smiled :" ah that is great. I have something to talk with him. "

She said as she drank down the cup pf tea, she then stood up and said :" i will go in library, after i am done could you wake up Shisui, he and i have training later. "

Mikoto nodded. 

Mito slowly enetered the library, where Fugaku was sitting in. His eyes lifted from the few papers he had on desk and on his face a quick and small smile flashed. Mito slowly entered further into the office and waited for Fugaku to finish his business. Once he did he said :" take a seat, yoi usually don't eneter this area alone. Which means you have some business with me. 

Mito nodded :" well i suppose so, it is more of i have a problem and only you can help me solve it. You see. "

Fugaku nodded :" i am listening. "

Mito began:" so because there was a lack of reaction of Kakashi and Genma on my engagement, other children lead by Rin and Obito, i assume, they want to learn why, so they somehow know about engagement documents. And they want to see what it says. And know that because Obito and Rin were at my home yesterday asking Tamura about it. However i don't think they would ask Uchiha this question knowing that you would straight refused them, so i am thinking that since Obito knows where such things should be plans to steal and have a look, since his sharingan has perfect ability for it, i want you to protect the document. "

Fugaku nodded :" i understand, since i will be here all day there won't be anything that could go wrong, and i have a plan just in case he gets through me. So you have nothing to fear. "

Mito nodded :" thank you. You know that i will eventually let everyone know but we need to stay in touch, and we need not to cause fuss about anything for some time. At least few months, most likely a half of year. "

With that Mito stood up and bowed to Fugaku, she went out of the room and breathed out, knowing there was one less problem. When she reached downstairs, she could see Shisui and Itachi having a breakfast. Mito ruffled Itachi hair, which made Shisui jealous, he looked at her asking her :" and what do i get." 

Mito laughed, he sometimes was so cute. She kissed him on his cheek and said :" that is one week of affection you are getting." 

At first Shisui was blushing crazy but then he was exclaiming :" wait, what, that isn't fair."

Mito smirked :" oh come on don't be a brat, you are lucky i will go easy on you during our trainings." 

Shisui spoke :" i don't have a comment on this matter anymore." 

Mito smirked and said to Mikoto :" you see, how easy is to win him over. Sometimes i am afraid that If i don't do anything he will still love me, he tries too hard and i don't have anything to do in this relationship. "

Mikoto laughed :" wait until he gets older, then you will have bigger problems. "

Mito nodded :" i guess so, he is still a child . "

Shisui had a thick mark on his forehead :" you know i am right here. "

Mito laughed :" we know. "

Eventually they went to train in woods, alone since Kakashi and Genma were both on missions. She did go easy on him, but any other shinobi at age of 11 wouldn't be able to keep uo, rather even 15 years old like Mito wouldn't be able to. Mito after getting back her strength, her strength skyrocketed, as her control of chakra also went up, especially the control of biju chakra. Mito probably could go all out without using control, but there was no reason to and ahe still didn't find a suitable place to go and suitable time to go, she also needs a premison, but Minato won't give her one soon, she wouldn't do it either, so she had to train herself in different ways. She thought about using the new weapon, but she decided not to as she had many others that would help her get stronger while she was just training to use them, while this new weapon wouldn't represent your actual strength but would only help you during fighting and not during training. While there are few tricks that still haven't been done, Mito knew that her weapons were still better and more deadly. 

Mito walked home as she heard rumors about Orochimarus news appearance. They were rumors about him doing something that was illegal and that the change was because it failed. Mito stopped in the middle of street, while yes the experiment wasn't something approved by Hokage, it also wasn't prohibited by any law. Mito waited for everyone to shut up seeing her standing there, she asked :" Are you unsatisfied with official report that was made about sanins change of appearance. If yes, then you will have to contact the writer of the report, in this case that is me. But please don't go around talking about some baseless things." 

The crowd stopped. Mito however apoke again :" seems like you still don't get it, it is troublesome, but i will write another more detailed version. "

The women then began to panic saying :" oh no, you don't need to. We will stop. "

Mito nodded :" you will, but who knows how far the word will reach. "

Mito then went straight to her home. She quickly wrote down a bew report as she wrote :" the experiment that were made by Mito Uzumaki and Orochimaru, were by any means prohibited by any law of Konoha. The test subject didn't sustain anything kind of injuries and has been feeling fine, as expected result of the experiment was chamge in appearance. And we concluded that experiment was highly successful. Mito Uzumaki. " Mito then went to post that report on board in front of Hokage's tower. 

Meanwhile Fugaku, did as he told to Mito. Just in case thay Obito managed to pass by him, he took engagement documents and stored it in his storage seal. He put another one in place, obviously a fake. He hoped that he would catch Obito before hw got to fake but if he didn't he would still be satisfied, as he didn't really know how Obito's ability worked, well not to details.

Obito and Rin were meting at training grounds training, they had a mission tommorow so today was the only day they could try to do it, however Obito was hesitant. Rin understood that. Obito though if it really was worth the trouble, Mito would probably tell them eventually but it still hurt them that she didn't tell them yet. They were her friends, he aslo knew that what they were doing was just as wrong, and she will be mad once she finds out. But he was under a ton of pressure from everyone else he knew that he will end doing it anyway so why should he think about it. He will do it as soon as training session ends. 

When it did he concentrated and opened his eyes to reveal his sharingan a three tomoe one he slowly started to pour chakra through them and in next moment he was gone, he was in his own dimension right now, it wasn't cold or hot here. He started to concentrate more as few flashes of images where he wated to go appeared. He wasn't too often there, only when Fugaku was kind enough to let him study there more about sharingans. However that was enough for him to know where exactly he wanted to appear, not to close to bookshelf, because his landings weren't that good and he could make some noisy which would be unwanted as Mikoto was trained shinobi. Maybe he could escape before she could come upstairs but he wouldn't risk it. 

He slowly appeared where he wanted to be, he was so proud that he was so quiet while doing it that he didn't catch that someone was at the window. He quietly found what he was looking for. Making a small noise. He turned around just to check if something was moving or was out of place. At that moment he realized that he screwed up. Because RIGHT THERE WAS FUGAKU DRINKING HIS TEA, AND THE MAN WAS LOOKING THROUGH THE WINDOW JUST FEW MOMENTS AGO, AND NOW HIS EYES LANDED ON OBITO. Obito was startled for a second, but his body reacted quickly his sharingan activated and he was slowly fading out of room. Fugaku moved quickly. And tried to grab Obito. He managed for a second, his upper part of body went with Obito and he could see exit point, he knew where that was, team 7 usual training grounds. Obito in stres used to much chakra and skipped the part of stopping in his dimension, he kicked Fugaku back to library, and screamed after realizing what he had just done. It could be considered a treason. Rin was also screaming behind him. Obito was under so much adrenalin that he immediately started to run. Rin had followed him, they didn't know what to do. 

While Fugaku was surprised when his face got kicked, he wasn't pissed as someone would think he would, but knowing that Obito was panicking and he also know where the boy was, it would be waste of opportunity for him to chase after them especially knowing that if he didn't it would give Obito time to realize that he was fooled. So he jumped from his window to the next roof following the direction of team 7 training grounds, he was decant sensor to find a panicked shinobi. Especially since sharingan usage had specific effect on chakra body of individual. And he was sure Obito had used sharingan. So it would be rather easy for him to follow Obito. 

He reach team 7 training ground in 4 minutes, and realized that Obito had been gone from here for 4 minutes, he immediately began to follow faint panicked chakra that was all over the area. He soon realized that Obito was probably going out of chakra. That was making this too easy, until he suddenly realized that the pathing ahead of him was rigged with traps. Obito wasn't that skilled in those, so it was obvious he had helper, Fugaku didn't sense anyone with specific chakra signal which meant that it wasn't anyone of other shinobi clans which meant he didn't needed to be to worried about it. He actived his sharingan and avoided every singe one of traps. He wasn't slowed down. He even saw a backpack of someone jumping ahead him, thou it was just for a second. He realized it wasn't Obitos, so it was his helper. Which meant that Obito wasn't that much futher ahead. Fugaku went from there with his full speed. He knocked down Rin before she could react, he also picked her up before she could fall down. After that he went to catch Obito, who was even resisting too tired to try anything. Fugaku knocked him out to and took the document Obito had stolen. 

Fugaku wondered, what he would do with them now, maybe make them apologize to Uchiha clan. Or maybe to Uzumaki clan, maybe he should stay quiet about this. That would probably be best, as Mito didn't insist to punish them but rather to stop them from achieving their goals, he decided to drop them off on the training grounds 7 and wrote them message :" usually i would consider this treason, but since you didn't stole important documents and will be merciful and let you live, however try this again and there won't be second chances. I will be remembering this so be careful not to piss me off." 

He then went back to home on the way to his home he saw Mito, who was just as surprised to see him as he was to see her here. He spoke :" i had a small breach of security. "

Mito immediately understood :" and how did it went. "

Fugaku asnwerd :" well Obito ended stealing a wrong one, and i chased him through the forrest, eventually i knocked them out and wrote them a warning." 

Mito nodded satisfied :" i see i see, that is great." 

Obito and Rin woke up few hours later. Obitos head hurt so much that he couldn't stand up for few moments. Rin stood up as soon as she could to realize that a note was sticked on her forehead, and she read it, she paled and gave it to Obito who was still struggling. Once he read it, he was getting healing on his head. It was bad his chakra was around 20 percent of usual, and they had a mission tommorow. But unlike Mito chakra this wasn't that serious. He would recover over 50 percent before the start of mission. However thta still meant that he had to be extra careful while using it. Rin and Obito went to meeting with their friends and to eat too, aince they were hungry amd needed energy. Others had noticed that they were late and that thye didn't bring anything with them. Rin just put a note on the desk. As they ordered some food. While others read and analyzed what was written down, Rin and Obito had finished their meal, and Obito commented :" with this i am out of this thing, because it is obvious that we won't achieve anything and we are wasting our time. Only thing that will for sure happen is that Mito will be angry. I don't know if Fugaku - sama will talk with others about this, but i hope he doesn't. "

Asuma spoke :" are you sure that you took right one. As here it states that it wasn't that important. "

Obito nodded :" he only wrote that too fool us, he wouldn't chase us for nothing. "

Rin spoke :" for nothing, you kicked him in face with your shoe. "

Asuma and others were shocked :" what. "

Obito :" i panicked, it was only way i could get him out of Kamui. And besides he never spoke about that. "

Rin facepalmed :" he is too prideful to admit that. "

Obito got queit for a moment :" that is true also. "


	161. 161

3.pov 

Asuma was the one to speak :" so we basically didn't learn anything, ans we probably won't have a chnace to do it again. Especially now when they know that we plan to do anything. We are screwed m i don't think that we will have any chances to actually do something productive in this case. So i also think that we should quit this madness. "

Kurenai nodded agreeing, Ibiki and Tokara also thought same things. Raido was hesitant to agree, but everyone else did so,, and he knew that he couldn't do ot alone. Obito then nodded :" then we should stop meeting every day, weekly could be less suspicious, and besides we all are going on missions relatively soon." 

As i turned out. Kurenai, Asuma and Raido had mission together in two days, Ibiki and Tokara were expected to some minor investigations and interrogations for i&t, Guy also had a mission to go on. 

Mito was surprised when Orochimaru of all people came to meet her. She wondered for a second what was going on, the reason why he had to come,for a moment she worried that he wasn't feeling well. However her worries werr swept away when Orochimaru spoke :" i know what you did." 

It wasn't accusive tone he used os she was just surprised, to hear those words. 

Mito spoke :" i am sorry, i did many things these days, could you help me remember it." 

Orochimaru smiled :" you made rumors about me dissappear. And i believe you did it yesterday." 

Mito nodded :" ah that, i may have done because it frustrated me." 

Orochimaru chuckled :" and why did it frustrated you, do you like me that much. " his smirk was one of teasing. However Mito was ready for this she spoke :" no, not really, it wasn't related to you at all, yoi see i need rumors spreading be related how great Uchiha clan really is. And this rumor could have been a huge problem to that." 

Orochimaru chuckled :" even though you say that, you also did it for me. "

Mito played dumb :" i don't know what you mean. "

Orochimaru smiled :" so, i have news. "

Mito was surprised :" oh, so you also don't like me that much, since you came for business here, and the rumors part was just intro to your news. " Orochimaru scowled :" you know, sometimes you are too much of tsundere." 

Which made Mito exclaim :" what, how dare you call me that, i was just playing with you, screw you. "

Orochimaru chuckled :" there is no need to throw such tantrum , i was just joking, anyways do you want to hear my news. "

Mito nodded :" yeah, i am all ears." 

Orochimaru then spoke :" i believe that we are ready for next phase of training. "

Mito was surprised :" already, are you sure. "

Orochimaru chuckled :" of course i am sure, the previous kind of training doesn't make me sweat anymore. "

Mito nodded :" i understand, but it is just that your body is reacting faster than expected, while i didn't do this before you are making my theories about months extremely wrong you know. But regardless, i will show you new kinds of training. However i pretty sure that you will be stuck at this level for a long period of time. "

Orochimaru nodded :" that is great, however there is something more i wanted to talk with you. "

Mito nodded :" what is it. "

Orochimaru spoke :" i feel that there is a chakra type inside me that i previously didn't possess, however i can't pinpoint it. "

Mito nodded :" i can indefinite it, i also wondered if you would be able to use it. "

Orochimaru was surprised as he asked :" use what." 

Mito answered :" wood release, since my blood and that things body were related to first Hokage, well because we both are users of wood release too. "

Orochimaru nodded :" so that was it, however i don't think that i am ready to use it." 

Mito nodded :" yes that is for sure, first you need to learn how to make that chakra flow out of you and then you will have to learn to control it, which will be final phase of your rehabilitation. So, when do you have time. "

Orochimaru answered :" you know well enough that i am free, as must of my projects are on hold. I check on them daily but i don't do any experiments. "

Mito nodded :" yeah, so you want me to show you now. I don't mind at all, it is getting dark, but i do best in this environment. "

Orochimaru chuckled :" is that so, then lets go. "

Mito and Orochimaru were at training ground relatively close to forrest, Mito began with stretching, and Orochimaru did same thing. Mito then spoke :" well first comes boorish part, since your chakra is still all over, we need chakra control exercises, and i have so many of those, but i also know that you know most of those, so show me all of your chakra exercises. You will do one of those exercises for a hour every day. " the next half of hour Orochimaru was showing of his chakra exercises. Mito commented :" that is good, however as i noticed, you really need to improve on that. Well lets check how other things went. We are sparing, only taijutsu, since it would be unfair for you." 

Orochimaru immediately got his usual stance. Mito looked at him like predator looking for a pray. Her eyes followed every movement of his, from breathing in and out, to the fast movements of his legs running towards her. She smirked, as she was ready to block his kick to her head. He was fast maybe even faster that his previous body, however he lacked a bit strength. She wasn't saying that blocking that attack didn't hurt her but rather she had experience when she would blovk his punches and would be blown away from force. However she was also stronger that previously. The attacks continued, his forms and katas were perfected, it only lacked a bit of strength. She bit down her lip as a punch landed to her stomach. However she stayed on his fist. It really hurt however if he had more strength it would make her unable to move. Mito decided that now was time to test his defense. She swiftly jumped backwards and then immediately jumped forwards, she had a small momentum, Orochimaru wasn't surprised by sudden attack at all. He was ready to block every single punch and kick that went his way. However Mito wasn't going all out. She was holding back some of her speed and strength. She wanted to see of he would break under constant pressure as she slowly began to speed up and strengthen her punches. She could see that Orochimaru was slowly getting worser in blocking, his reactions were getting faster but not enough. She could clearly see openings starting to create, she immediately started to hit those, Orochimaru after getting hit 3 times jumped back. He was breathing heavily, however he launched again. Mito did them same and they met mid-air. Mito came out as victor in that. Orochimaru was beaten harshly as there was so much redness of his exposed skin, the skin that slowly began to become more tanned. However Mito wasn't looking any better, she had few places where she was hit rather hard. Mito took out a bottle of water and started to drink it. When she drank it, her injuries were already healed, and Orochimarus looked a lot smaller. She commented :" it seems like healing factor is really present. That is also good." 

Orochimaru nodded :" yeah, i also noticed that i am pain resilient." 

Mito was surprised :" well that wasn't planned, but it could be good thing, as long as yoi don't completely stop feeling pain. "

Mito let Orochimaru drink some water she then scribbled down some notes, as what it had to improve until next time they had spar. Well first was strength, second was too start working more on defense, using his weapons was allowed now and slowly using ninjutsu was advised. Chakra control was must. 

Orochimaru nodded whenhe got the note. Mito then showed him some easy scrolls for ninjutsu beginning. Even though she knew that he probably had more of those. Orochimaru was genius and was probably more knowledgeable than she was, however he couldn't just train himself, as other peoples opinions were really important. And Mito was the only one he could trust and the only one that knew what they did. 

Mito went to home when she was dome showing Orochimaru scrolls, she walked through the village, she felt that it was peaceful, however it was dark and time for sleep, but she was afraid to go sleep. She didn't have those nightmares for so long that it made her anxious now that she had another one. She knew that there wasn't anything that had previously happened to trigger those dreams, memories. So it had to been Black Zetsu, but what was that thing planning and how could it just cause nightmares for her. Well maybe because Otsutsuki secret ability. While she wasn't a Otsutsuki but rather Uzumaki, her body was created by Otsutsuki, same goes for black Zetsu, she wasn't sure of he was Otsutsuki, but for sure he was created by one too. In a way the have something common. Mito stopped thinking about that, as she got to her home, she couldn't sleep and there was no one she could talk to right now, she was about to go and analyze those dreams, however she remembered, she wasn't alone. She went into her mindspace, Isobu was looking at her. Mito smiled :" i am sorry that i didn't visited you more ." 

Isobu looked at her :" you don't need to worry i know what you been through, ans what you think about. I wasn't lonely as you think. " 

Mito smiled :" i am glad, however i still feel bad, i took you out, however i don't really take care of you. "

Isobu nodded :" don't worry, as i really like you, and i have only one wish, sames aas father, for you to make things better. "

Mito nodded :" thank you for always being here. "

Isobu nodded :" you know that i will always be here. You can to talk to me. "

Mito nodded :" you know what is troubling me, so what would you do in my place. "

Isobu hummed :" you know that is really hard for me to put myself in human shoes, however i think that you need someone you can talk to. Someone that you trust. "

Mito nodded :" someone that won't ask too much, someone that knows how to help me. "

Isobu nodded :" someone that can keep a secret, if you accidentally reveal your secrets. "

Mito nodded :" i think that i know who to pick. "

Isobu nodded :" you don't need to worry about sleeping tonight, as your body is already doing that. I made sure of it." 

Mito smiled :" you are really useful. "

Isobu smirked down to her and said :" it's been a while since we met another jinchuriki. We still didn't contact 3 of them, did you have plans to visit them soon. "

Mito was bit surprised by the question :" i must say that it was on my mind, if i remember correctly, i didn't meet with 6, 7 and 5 tails ones, however i don't know who is exactly 7 jinchuriki, as i do not know when she became a jinchuriki, also i think that five tails is in contact with four tails and that they will talk about me eventually. However 6 tails, i don't have a clue what he is doing right now, or where he is. He was supposed to be in Kiri however when i was there i heard that he had been on a long mission. That would take years to complete. And in future he would deflect the Kiri, however that was because the village became too blood thirsty. And Yagura didn't speak a word about him. So i don't know about him at all. "

Isobu nodded :" so we don't have a clue where they are, but we need to be worried just for 6 and 7 tailed ones. "

Mito nodded :" pretty much. However when i get a chance to go outside of village to train our final stage, i will lookfor them too. "

Meanwhile on the other side of planet, there were some changes, as the orange man was looking over a lake, a man was standing there, a man that had huge body, the body was hunched forwards, and something on its back, what was more there was no headbands, and the whole body was covered by old cloak. Pain was looking at the man and the man was looking at him. Suddenly the huge man decided to cross the lake. His steps were slow and confident. Once he crossed the entire lake, Pain spoke :" so did you think through our offer." 

The man answered :" as long as can do my art, as along as my arts remains internal." 

Pain then took out a Akatskui cloak and spoke :" Welcome to Akatskui, Sasori of the red sand." 

The huge man took the cloack swiftly and covered the body with it. 

He spoke :"lead the way, we don't like wasting time." 

Pain was quiet, as he lead the way, the Akatskui were slowly filling with people, there were some members that were just there as they were seaking refuge from thier villages, however Akatskui had to use them. They were mostly doing small business now, and those that nobody wanted to do. They were doing jobs all over Ame as it was their base, and few surrounding countries, mostly the small ones, as they wanted to stay hidden from big eyes. 

However they knew that they had to do something big, that their business would start to bloom much more faster. Right now they had two s ranked criminals, and many b and a ranks, however they knew that this was just the beginning. 

Izuna was getting some training, he didn't know what it was for as he didn't know what he would use it for, he didn't know so much things, that black Zetsu asked him :" were you by any chance a civilian." 

Izuna answered :" yes." 

He didn't know what that meant. But when he heard black Zetsus next words he had realized something :" you are shinobi now, so get used to it." 

A shinobi, what was that, it sounded familiar, what could it mean. A shinobi and we are learning some fighting techniques. Where did i hear thise words before. Suddenly i realization hit him :" rabbit." 

He had talked about that one anime that had shinobis, or ninjas. Were we stuck in that. But how. What, isn't that something that couldn't happen. Wait what was my name here again. Izuna had asked :" what is my full name." 

Black Zetsu was surprised by that question :" what did you already forget it. It is Izuna." 

Izuna nodded, he didn't remember rabbit talking about that name so he asked :" my clan name if i have one." 

Black Zetsu smirked :" you are an Uchiha. "

That name, made his blood run cold, he knew it. They were really in that anime. However it didn't help him much as he knew only those little things that rabbit had told him. 


	162. 162

3.pov 

Izuna was staring at blank paper that was in front of him. He somehow managed to ask black Zetsu for a it and a something to write down. And black Zetsu asked him what it was for, however he didn't answer, he said that it didn't matter, it was about something he heard and that he wanted to see if it is true. What it really was, well he wanted to remember rabbits words about this story, if he really was in it. Also he knew that this wouldn't help him too much, but he had to start from something. He also asked black Zetsu :" are there any history books i can use. I don't know when in time i am." 

Black Zetsu was troubled for a moment as he said :" can't you determine that from Mitos age." 

Izuna answered honestly :" i don't know how old, rabbit is." 

Black Zetsu spoke :" i was wondering, why were you calling Mito that. By the way she is turning 15 or maybe she already is. I am not sure." 

Izuna frowned :" that doesn't help me. I don't know how old rabbit was when i died. " Izuna thought so rabbit deaged. That also makes no sense. What now. Izuna asked :" is this body old as my soul. "

Black Zetsu was amazed by the question. He answered :" i think it is, i wasn't able to make it younger. "

Izuna then spoke :" so i am eighteen. And rabbit is 15." that doesn't make sense. 

Black Zetsu was surprised :" so you are older than Mito, which means you were dead for a long time." 

Izuna thought about it, maybe he was brought here some other way than rabbit. 

Izuna asked :" when did you first find about Mito." 

Black Zetsu answered the question with ease :" that would be around 5 years ago. "

Izuna asked :" was rabbit shinobi then. "

Black Zetsu nodded. 

Izuna then asnwerd :" i have been dead for more than 5 years then." 

Black Zetsu smirked :" so you know Mito before her being shinobi." 

Izuna nodded :" yes, i know only of weak rabbit, that didn't know what it needed to do to survive. Rabbit was so pitiful that i thought that it was cute, i ended giving him this nickname." 

Izuna then turned around and said :" it would be nice if i could those books, because i need to study. "

Black Zetsu smirked :" yes you do. "

Black Zetsu was satisfied with how suddenly Izuna had changed his attitude. At first he seemed disinterested and black Zetsu thought that he made a mistake calling this soul into this body. However since he showed that dream, Izuna started to change, he wasn't just doing things that were told and expected from him but rather he was getting self interested and doing some research on his own. Black Zetsu was afraid that the man would be problematic when it would come to learning diplomacy of all of the countries, but he seemed interested in that by himself. Which left Black Zetsu more time to think about his future plans rather than to check constantly on Izuna. 

Meanwhile Izuna was remembering the plot line of the story, or at least what he could remember. He could remember the main character that rabbit had talked passionately about, that one time. What was his name, Na, something with na, ah yes, Naruto. Naruto was the main character, he was somehow special, he was an orphan. He also know that he would chase after his friend Sasuke, was it, for few years, and then they would together bring worlds peace. That was whathe remembered about a war. But which war was that. And were those guys already chasing each other, maybe this was after story, however what amazed him was the Uchiha name. If he remembered Sasuke was the last Uchiha. And now he was Uchiha. However Uchiha, all of them he heard about were in the end enemies of main character, in some sort of way. He was stooped from his mussing when a Zetsu brought 10 books. What was weird that he didn't recognize those letters but he could read them. He realized that he used his previous worlds writing when he took down his notes, so there was no way that Black Zetsu could read them, but also this could mean that Black Zetsu would realize that something was wrong. 

He took first book, history of Konoha, he read it slowly, he came across Uchiha clan there. He took out every possible note he could about Uchiha. Few names were familiar. Like Madara, then he noticed Izuna, that was something that bothered him, why was he called that way, was it to honor this man, on closer look, they seemed pretty similar. He continued to read through, there was part about creating the village hidden in leaf. The clan that made it was Uchiha and Senju clan. That clan aslo sounded familiar, and then there was third clan that sounded familiar. Uzumaki clan. Then it clicked to him. Naruto Uzumaki. The rest was more or less about the wars. He read through all of them to see if anything he could remember was there, unfortunately there wasn't much. Actually there wasn't anything. The last war was third shinobi war, which ended few years ago. He concluded that by seeing when the book was made and by seeing when the war had stopped. So he didn't know if they were in post story. Until he remembered a key part of information. The thing that is controlling him, wasn't it sealed in final battle. So that means they weren't in post story but rather they were most likely in past. However how back in past, and what had rabbit do, here was important. Maybe the end of the world is close and he even doesn't know that, he will be forced into participating. 

He then read again the third shinobi war. He wanted to see if someone or something would catch his eyes. And there was nothing. When he was done with reading all of the 5 major books of history, the five great nations had. He realized something, there were few places that stories didn't add up. Which was surprising as on most things there were same informations, but they were delivered differently, however here they were aome informations of combat that weren't written in other books, maybe that was because there wasn't a way to follow every shinobi. But that would be understandable if there weren't so many detailed stories. 

Suddenly he felt presence behind him, he spoke :" you are back." 

Black Zetsu smirked :" I see you are getting better at sensing, did you like the books." 

Izuna nodded :" they were extremely helpful. I still didn't find when i exactly died, however i think i am close, but rather than that, i am curious about some things, that are written here and there but left out in other books. "

Black Zetsu took the page where Izuna was pointing at, and at another one. Amd spoke :" ah, that, i think it was my first actual meeting with Mito, we fought and she managed to escape. The reports aren't in same, because the shinobi that attacked here were under my control and the country they belong didn't know about them, after falling to get for what i came for i got rid of evidence. However the fact that Mito isn't said to partake this mission is also political and trying to hide her from public eyes, but she took spotlight later on so it didn't matter that much. "

Izuna was surprised by answer, and he was curious :" what wad your mission there. "

Black Zetsu smirked, thinking if he should reveal the truth :" my mission was to take a Uchiha boy there. "

Izuna was confused :" is Uchiha blood important for your plans."

Black Zetsu had his evil smirk on :" extremely." 

Izuna asked :" who was the one you tried to take in." 

Black Zetsu asnwerd :" Obito Uchiha." 

Izuna froze, that name was familiar, why, he didn't know, but he had to ask :" do you have plans to use him. "

Black Zetsu smirked :" no, i have you now, he isn't needed anymore. "

Izuna wasn't sure what to think. He didn't question it anymore. He looked at black Zetsu who was looking at him and it spoke :" it is time for training. "

Izuna nodded and went to darkest place in cave. His eyes glowed red and he began with what he learned. Soon he felt Black Zetsu leave. 

At the night after exhausting his while body him sat on his bed leaned on his bed and look at his notes, he added Obito Uchiha. If only he could remember why it was so familiar and why did it make feel uneasy. It was obviously important person if rabbit had protected. However how did rabbit protect it. There were pieces that he missed, actually he only had some small pieces and he needed to get whole picture. He knew that another term was familiar, it was jinchuriki, however he didn't know what it meant, also there were some kind of godly creatures that are called biju. He didn't understand that paet6. However he noticed that in the books he still didn't read through were more detailed information about terms. He knew that most likely the great 5 nations had better understanding of such terms and that everyone knew what those meant. However smaller countries had less educated people so they had to explain. 

His notes were filled with useful information by the time he went to sleep. He had learned what those words meant, he had written it down just in case he had forgotten. He was too tired to dream about anything. He slept peacefully unlike last night. So when he woke up he did his usual stretching and he went immediately to study his notes. A few things had made more sense in his head. One was Uzumaki clan was famous for seals, seals were used to trap bijus, and create jinchuriki. Which means that Naruto was special because that. But wouldn't that make Naruto a villain, he didn't understand. Until he searched more about Uzumaki clan and had realized that first jinchuriki was Mito Uzumaki. There was two things that he realized here, one Uzumaki are jinchuriki, which meant that Naruto was probably one, and other was that Mito was in history books, but his confusion only began when he noticed that this woman had died 13 years ago, or so. Black Zetsu had appeared behind him. And spoke without warning :" ah you are looking into Mitos family tree. However you won't be able to find her there, as family tree of Uzumaki clan was stopped being recorded by Konoha upon fall of Uzushino, the Uzumaki clans home. I don't know how Mito survived, but apparently she was from royal blood and was one of last that made it. "

Izuna was surprised, so she was Uzumaki too, he pretend to be obvious :" so rabbit was really Uzumaki. I didn't know, but there were rumors about her red hair. "

Izuna thanked god that he remembered stuff, and that he didn't give himself away. He had to just come up with time when he had died, and his back story wouldn't be questioned. He should find some massacre that was recorded but Black Zetsu wouldn't be able to find about it. He still needs to figure in how much of a mess he actually was. 

Mito on the other side woke up without problems, she sat on her bed the time was 10 am, which wasn't when she would usually wake up, but because she stayed until late, she slept in. She had to do something for a clan, few seals and she had a few people coming for a lesson. So she went downstairs to take a breakfast and then took change her clothes. She had to do a seal for, Uzumaki clan, and then she had to make as many as she could for the Uchiha weapon, she still refused to use its now official name :" the blessing of red goodness", really what was with that name, however named it didn't have any sense, she didn't do that much on the thing, in reality she only made a few percent of the whole process, as smelting and making the metal was 50 percent, and then there was seal she didn't make for it that were 35 percent, then Kushina putting down all the seals was 10 percent, so sh really didn't do much, but whatever, if everyone else was fine woth it, she couldn't complain. 

Mito was done with the sealwork when the lunch was ready, it was unusual too eat lunch together as usually she would be out at this time, or someone would be absent, mostly Tamura, but today was one of those rare moments. Little Karin was eating happily with them. Karin would always make a mess around the table, Mito asked if maybe the child needed to go and see doctor, as it seemed that her eyesight wasn't normal. She obviously knew that Karin would end up getting glasses, but maybe if they started to treat her early enough she would get her eyes back to normal eyesight. 

Mito was bored when she realized that the people that came were already good enough that they didn't need much help. She was looking at their works and knew that they were intermediate level, which was impressive however they lacked the will to experiment, they were a group of bookworms they followed the books instruction, but they didn't give anything theirs to the seal, which was extremely boring for Mito. She had asked them why they didn't want to experiment, and they answered that they would once they had all the theories down, which was admirable, but also foolish, the theories of seal were endless, but who was she to judge them, when she was similar in some aspects. 

Finally after the study was over Mito could get out of her house and inspired by what Isobu said she could go and ask one person for a help. Someone that could understand what troubled her. She went to i&t, where she wasn't for few months maybe years, she didn't really know. Like last time there was both Ibiki and Tokara. They looked busy so she only greated them as they did same. She walked deeper into the building, that had many basement, however she didn't need to go down, she wanted to speak with someone in office. On the doors it said Yamanaka Inoichi. And Mito knocked 9n the doors. And soft noise was heard from inside, :" come in." 

It was obvious that man wasn't expecting anyone as his desk was filled with paperwork he still didn't finish, however it wasn't that bad. Mito took a seat as Inoichi suggested :" take a seat, i must say that i didn't expect you." 

Mito nodded :" ah, yes i am sorry that i didn't make an appointment, am i disturbing you." 

Inoichi shook his :" not at all, i needed something to avert my attention fromthis mess. Did you need me for something. "

Mito froze for a second, she didn't really think about what she was about to say, she didn't know how to ask for help. She never did. So she spoke :" i think that i need some advices. "

Inoichi was surprised as he asked :" from me. "

Mito nodded :" yes from you, since you know most about thing that is troubling me." 

A million things went through Inoichis mind, he usually was therapist for shinobi who have traumas, but he also could help with girl problems as long as it wasn't his daughter. He didn't know what was troubling Mito through. So he had to ask :" what is troubling you then." 


	163. 163

3.pov 

Mito waited for a second before she spoke, she was hesitant about talking with Inoichi, however she was already here, and she decided to speak :" i have been nightmares, for quite a while, however they came unexpected and they aren't frequent." 

Inoichi nodded :" nightmares you say, you are still child so it isn't unusual for you to be scared." 

Mito shake her head :" the problem isn't the nightmarea themselves, because i am not scared of them, those nightmares are made of my memories, however the problem is that even if want to wake up, i can't. "

Inoichi found that information weird :" you can't wake up, so are you saying that you are trapped into your memories. "

Mito nodded :" I am not sure, but that is what i think, when i wake up, my sheaths are wet, and i look hunted. So i am also worried that my body isn't able to keep it up." 

Inoichi nodded :" so when was the last nightmare. "

Mito answered :" it was 2 days ago." 

Inoichi noted that down and asked :" and what was in that nightmare. "

Mito hesitated, as she answered :" i don't know if i should tell you about this. However i trust you." 

Mito looked at him as she waited for his reaction. When she was satisfied she continued :" the nightmare began with day before my parents died, the day was usually blurry in my memories, so i was quite taken back when i realized it was that day, that day i was in some kind of trouble and my parents were trying to solve it. The scene had changed to me watching them die, i could not help them, i was powerless. I wanted them to live, however i had to go. The scene had again changed, i was in front of some old man, and i was asking him for help, however he called me a demon child as i was covered with blood. Then another man appeared. My dream then went on jumping from my childhood memories to my meting friends on my own. There was a conversation that i couldn't really decipher. And that was it. "

Inoichi nodded :" so, are you sure that those were your memories. "

Mito nodded :" unfortunately, when i watched them i learned more about those times as i wasn't as shooked as last time seeing those scenes. I felt like it was my body but i couldn't move on my will, it felt like this older me is so much different frpm the younger me." 

Inoichi spoke finally :" it seems that those nightmares are PTSD, because you have lived through the trauma, there were cases of PTSD that were delayed , but there wasn't case that was 10 to 11 years late. I am not sure what it really is, pr what it means, but the best action would to keep contacting me if anything changes. Also if you feel something strange you should immediately contact me. I am on your side and you can always count on me. "

Mito nodded, as she asked :" i know that i can trust you, so i will also reveal something. But i wish that you don't reveal anything about today. "

Inoichi nodded :" i promise. "

Mito then spoke :" the very first time i had this kind of nightmare, there was this presence that didn't fit into my memories. What is worse i recognized that presence as someone that is after me. "

Inoichi spoke immediately :" what did that presence feel like." 

Mito answered :" it was just there, however i could feel that it was trying to get into the nightmare, however it didn't manage. However since then the presence was that obvious, and for last time it was there at all." 

Inoichi nodded :" that could mean that someone could be using a jutsu on you. However i know that you would also think about this, so why aren't you suspicious of this possibility. "

Mito answered :" that person shouldn't be able to do any jutsu of this kind. However there is a probability that we are somehow connected. "

Inoichi was confused :" and how could that be. "

Mito shake her head :" i can't really explain that, but the best description would be, that were are the same coin, but different sides of it. "

Inoichi asked her :" are you saying that he can also see future." 

Mito shake her head :" it is more like he creates the future, he will do anything for his plan to go through, while i will do anything to stop him. "

Inoichi nodded :" i think that i get it. You aren't sure if everything is in your head, and there are so many theoris that you came with. But i think we should just need to search it up more, you don't have to worry about this, i will be the one in charge in it. " 

Mito nodded as she stood up, she spoke :" i hope that i haven't troubled you too much, i also hope that i didn't stay here too long, and i wish you to have easy work. "

Inoichi stood up and bowed back to Mito, he reassured her that everything was fine. 

Mito was bored, she didn't really have much to do. She wasn't feeling like visiting anyone, she thought about training, but it wouldn't be fun to train on her own. She then decided to take a walk around the village. She was greated everywhere she went, she would greet back. Once she walked next to academy she had realized that, it would be around Christmas now in her original world. That nostalgic feelings, that she never get to experience would hunt her down, she was depressed around this time. Because the holiday was for families however she never had one. She took longer route to the top of Hokage's heads. She decided to sit on it. Even though the day was sunny until just half of hour, now the sky was covered by clouds which suited Mitos emotional status. She was kinda sad and lost. She didn't feel like this for a while, but this time it wasn't as bad as before. The rain soon started, however Mito wasn't bothered she look down to streets, as suddenly they were empty, she thought about what to do, should she calm herself here, or maybe go home. 

However before she could decide someone had approached her from behind holding a umbrella over her. She turned to see who it is. 

It was Raido who spoke :" you should go home, it isn't good for you to be on rain." 

Mito nodded :" i know, but it felt nice." 

The silence was there for few seconds, and Mito spoke :" How did you find me." 

Raido answered :" i saw you going here, and i didn't see you coming down. "

Mito laughed :" you are foolish, i could have just shushined out of here, but you went to check. "

Raido asnwerd :" what can i say, i was right." 

Mito nodded :" so the question is, why are you here. "

Raido smirked :" i am just trying to be nice, what can i do." 

Mito then spoke :" well nobody is willing to go out of his way without needing something." 

Raido interrupted her :" expect you. "

Mito continued with what she wanted to say :" not even i, i always help you guys because i need you guys to be strong, so what is it, if you don't say anything, i will think that you like me. Romanticly of course. "

Raido flushed red :" i do have such fellings for you, however i am not here to confess. I want to know. "

Mito wasn't shocked about what he just said she knew :" You knew, that i knew, so why didn't you say anything. "

Raido answered :" i don't want to talk about that." 

Mito nodded :" that is fine with me. What did you want to know. "

Mito was looking at the village while she was sitting down, Raido was standing over her, protecting her from rain. 

Raido spoke :" what is your plan for future. "

Mito wasn't expecting that question, so she didn't answer immediately she began :" for now i plan on staying low. As i just cleaned the mess of Uchiha situation and neither i or Uchiha clan would benefit if something new happens. "

Raido nodded :" i understand that, but what do you plan with Kakashi, Genma and Shisui. That is something that should be resolved soon, right. "

Mito nodded :" you are really smart, but you keep hiding it, i don't like that, someone could get weong impressions, especially when you stay quiet. And to answer your question, i have a plan that will work out. So you don't need to worry, i won't end up getting hurt." 

Raido nodded :" i understand, is this your rejection. "

Mito didn't answer it immediately :" i don't know, it is for you to decide i won't tell you to change your feelings or behavior towards me. "

Raido said :" if i didn't know you i would say that you are baiting me, but you just don't want to hurt me. "

Mito nodded :"however, i also can't reject someone that didn't even confess, don't you think so too." she turned around and looked him straight into his eyes :" you know that i was suspicious of your feelings towards me, i was only certain when i joked with you, that one time, i don't know how many years was it since then but i knew, maybe even before you knew." 

Raido looked away :" that is right, i had fallen in love with you around that time. "

Mito asked :" Did you ever feel like you needed to tell me that. "

Raido shake his head :" i couldn't, you werr chased by others already, i felt bad if i got involved." 

Mito nodded :" then out of pity i will answer the question you previously asked. The one about Kakashi, Shisui and Genma and my plans with them. However you aren't allowed to tell that to anyone. "

Raido looked her at her eyes and spoke :" i won't. "

Mito smirked :" i plan to marry them all. "

Raido was surprised :" what how. "

Mito looked at him with her beautiful eyes, the color seemed more towards blue now as she asked :" why, is it that weird. "

Raido was so confused :" i mean yes it is kinda weird, how would that even work, i don't know if that is legal, i mean, there is also a part where you had to get along with each other too." 

Mito nodded :" you are absolutely right, there are things that we need be careful about. So about this being legal, i can say, in Uzumaki clan it is legal for royals to have multiple partners. Well to someone it could be weird, but to someone it is normal, it is all about perspective that people use. People would also find it weird that we are talking about this on this rainy day, don't you think so. "

Raido was standing there frozen as he heard an answer he didn't expect, Mito was such a mystery that he wanted to solve, but same time he could understand her. He had to ask :" do they know. "

Mito nodded :" they do. "

Raido then sat down saying :" let me proces this information." Mito then continued to look over the village as the rain was starting to slow down, she looked at Raido who had a shooked expression on his face, he look cute like that, however that was about it, Mito thought about Raido as a very good friend, it did bother her that he had feelings for her and that he didn't confess, if he didn't have feelings for her she would spend a lot of time with him, he was fun to hung around, but she didn't wish to send him false hope, and she thought if he did confess now, she would have to refuse him, as it would destroy the balance that she finally achieved with others. Well there was also that she didn't feel the same towards him. She did think that he was attractive, however it didn't go deeper. 

Raido finally found right words :" i see, i am happy for yoi guys and I wish that it works out for you." 

Mito nodded :" thank you for understanding. I hope we can be friends." 

Raido smirked :" i am glad that we are on same wavelength." 

Mito nodded :" your expression gives away your thoughts, just so you know. "

Raido nodded :" i will try to get better at this." 

Mito understood what he meant, it was for both hiding his feelings on his face and for stopping liking her, so she spoke :" please take your time, i don't want you to be hurt. "

With those words the rain had stopped, and Raido was gone as soon as it did. Mito finally stood uo from the spot she was sitting, as she then shushined to her room, well today was unexpected day. She felt bad, as she knew that she hurted someone she considered a precious person to her, however she also knew that if she didn't do it now more people would hurt, especially over the time. 

The days then slowly began to go by, as most of her friends were sent to mission and she was left in village to train her body back in shape. But she was already in shape. It was just a excuse to keep her safe in village. However she knew that she wouldn't be able to stay in village for to long. 

It was extremely boring and she couldn't hande all those rumors anymore, so she went to Minatos office. Well she tried to go there, but always when she would get to half point she would just turn back, she didn't want to trouble anyone, and Minato would just probably refuse her request. If only she could get out of the village, even if it was just for a day, but she didn't have permission. Which made her feel caged. It was better on days when Kakashi, Genma or Shisui were in village, the best if they all were there. However even when they were in village they still had things to do. While Mito was basically on vacation until Hokage decided otherwise. 

So basically she was screwed. Shw could plead for him to change his decision but she didn't know how successful would that be. So she talked about this on every dinner the Uzumaki clan had together. Sometimes even Minato would attend those. Over the time she got support form Tamura and Suzume, Kushina on the other hand wasn't too sure and Minato was slowly, really slowly letting go. Minato didn't want to make this decision on his own, so he went to ask clan council about this matter. In the end decision was made to let Mito free to leave on 3 mission in one month. It was like that because Yamanaka and Hokage were against letting her go on missions freely. Inoichi didn't want to comment why he didn't want Mito leaving the village. 


	164. 164

3.pov 

So on one extremely rainy day, Mito was super bored as everyone she knew was on mission or busy, she was stuck at her room. With nothing to do, well she could always try to do a new seal however today she wasn't in mood. So when she felt a familiar chakra signal come into her house she immediately stood up, and went downstairs to greet him, she wasn't expecting him at all. She rushed downstairs and smiled as she saw a dry Minato standing in her living room. She bowed for a beginning as she said :" your visit wasn't expected, Hokage - sama." 

Minato nodded :" that is right, i am sorry for not announcing it, however i came here to have a nice talk with you." 

Mito smirked :" a talk, we had many of those in past few days, but we never managed to get to same page. "

Minato nodded :" can i sit. "

Mito nodded :" do what you want, but i can't imagine that you have tired yourself from walking. "

Minato shake his head :" if you keep that attitude, i don't think anyone will be willing to talk to you. "

Mito nodded :" maybe that is true, but maybe i don't want to talk to you until you change your opinion. "

Minato nodded :" i knew that, so i have news for you." 

Mito then spoke :" do you want a tea, "

Minato shake his head :" i need to return fast, so i am only staying to tell you this. "

Mito nodded, as she sat down :" i am all ears. "

Minato smirked :" your request for leaving village has been approved by major votes." 

Mito was surprised :" Really, that is great." 

Minato cut her in :" however it is been decided that you may go on 3 times a month, just missions." 

Mito frowned :" i am assuming that those missions would be one day ones. "

Minato nodded :" 3 day ones at maximum." 

Mito frowned deeper :" you see i am picky, i would rather have one leave for a week than have 3 for few days. Could that be arranged." 

Minato looked at her confused :" you aren't allowed to do any higher ranking missions, and it would cause havoc if anything happens to you." 

Mito nodded :" i know, i also never mentioned going on missions, i do miss those but i didn't plan on doing them anytime soon, as my visions haven't appeared in a while. "

Minato was surprised :" so what are you planning on doing. "

Mito answered :" i was planning a training that can't be done in Konoha. "

Minato didn't understand :" what kind of training would that be. "

Mito explained :" the final phase of training to control Isobu, as i have been ready for quite some time now, i need large and empty are for it, possibly without anyone close. "

Minato nodded :" i see however i don't think that council would approve of that." 

Mito smirked :" Well i am not saying that i would go alone, but rather with Jiraiya, as he is our seal master, i would also teach him how to train jinchurikis, i also could use this opportunity to do some talking with my other jinchuriki friends. "

Minato thought about it for few minutes and then he spoke :" Well i will contact Jiraiya first and when he agrees, as i doubt he would refuse, i will have to ask council to let you on mission with him. However there were some hands that did not vote for you leaving village, so it may be brought down." 

Mito nodded :" i understand how the system works, but i do have your vote, right. "

Minato thought about that as he said :" i mean, kind of, i need you to get stronger so that i can show of power. "

Mito nodded :" you are looking at this as a kage, which is very helpful to me. "

Minato then stood up and said :" well since we are meeting regularly, the council, i will send you answer in two days. "

And with that he was gone as he came in. Well now Mito was filled with positive energy. 

She ended making a new and complex seal, the seal she didn't think of doing, but if her memory was correct next problem that could happen, can be prevented with this new seal, the seal however was completely finished, and she needed to practice it more, as she could draw one in 15 minutes, but she wanted to be able to draw one in minute or two. However even if she did this seal know, she wouldn't know when she would get the chance to use it. As she needed approval. However she wasn't too worried about that, she still needed to things to calm down, the were slowly getting down, the atmosphere between Uchiha clan and village was getting better every day. 

Mito spent next few days just doing that seal, improving with every try. However when the third day had come she only managed to get a time record of 3 minutes and 23 seconds. It was getting better but not with tempo she had expected. As she was holed up in her room for two days, she didn't went out, not once, she looked messy when Minato sent her an Anbu to get her to his office. So when she appeared in front of him, with her usual morning look, even when it was already noon, Minato looked worried at her, she was confused as she did not have a chance to look at herself. 

Minato began with : " are you all right, you aren't sick by any chance." 

Mito was confused for a second, she thought thag the question wasn't directed to her at first so she answered with some delay :" who me, i am not sick." 

Minato was starimg at her, determining if she was laying or not, so he asked :" what is with those bags and your look." 

Mito then realized :" oh, this, i was busy doing a interesting seal, and was trying to shorten the time needed to write it, so i didn't have time to look in mirror." 

Minato understand that, there was time when he did the same thing. However he was still worried :" when did you began. "

Mito pounder for few seconds :" after you left me. I was in such a good mood then that i immediately started to do the seal. "

Minato was surprised :" then did you eat." 

Mito nodded :" i didn't skip a single meal, as Suzume would bring me it. But i wasn't able to go outside." 

Minato asked :" did you manage to get the time you wanted. "

Mito shake her head :" not yet, but i was rather close, compared tp my first try. "

Minato then realized that he was getting side tracked so he spoke :" anyway, i called you today to say that your mission is approved. I must say barely as it was 6 against 5. The clans that didn't want you to go on such mission were Yamanaka clan, Uchiha, Inzunaka clan, Aburame and Akimichi clan, it helped that Shikaku figured on his own why you wanted to leave. "

Mito nodded :" that is great. So when do i leave. "

Minato asnwerd :" tomorrow morning, you will head out,, and then at midnight you are expected to reach Jiraiya inn, he will be waiting for you there frok 5 pm, so if you manage to get there sooner, you don't have to worry about waiting for him. Also i expect that you go to sleep as soon as possible and get as much rest. "

Mito nodded :" i understand, i will go to bed early, you don't need to worry about that. "

Minato spoke :" yeah, sure. "

Mito puffed her cheeks saying :" i can control myself. "

Minato just shaked his head, thinking she is more of a child now then before, maybe her hormones are messing her up. 

Mito went home, she packed her stuff super duper fast, like in 20 minutes, she had lunch then, she then went to selas, she tried doing them as fast as she could for 3 hours, she then went to have early dinner, then she took a hot shower, after the hot shower she went to meditate for 2 hours and then she went to sleep at 7 and 30 pm. 

So when she woke up it was five in the morning and she had plenty of energy, she wrote down the letters for everyone saying that she was on a mission, she left one in Uzumaki head house and she left, the feeling of moving through the forrest was quite familiar but it was refreshing as she moved with her regular speed, she counted that she would reach it around 7 pm, but she could always make it faster. The inn she was going to was in middle pf fire country as Jiraiya had been returning to borders of fire country from his last report, his spies live near that area, he was not planning to stay there prior to Mitos request, but it wasn't fat from his next destination. And he wanted to see and learn how to control the jinchuriki. Amd how to provide them training. 

Mito arrived at 7 as she planned. Jiraiya was sitting at the inn, having a meal, when he spotted her, she was calmly walking towards where she could sense his chakra signal, she wasn't wearing clothes that would suspect her to be a shinobi, but most people around him immediately tensed up, as there was no way that a girl would just like that walk out of forest walking confidently. Jiraiya stood up, and moved to greet her, he bowed to her saying :" lady Mito, where are your gourds." 

Mito answered as this was planned :" they are in forrest still, however they were to bad at finding right way to here that i left them there." 

Jiraiya spoke :" you must not do that, even thought you feel safe here, we aren't the danger could be any where." 

Mito nodded :" i doubt it, you know a lot but you aren't that good in reading people. I am sure that nobody here has any stupid or bad thoughts." 

There were some poorly disguised bandits there, and Mito was quite thirsty for a battle. She left her back ungrounded, well that was what bandits thought, they didn't think much of Jiraiya as he appeared to be an old man. So they decided to attack her. 

Mito didn't react until they were just about to cut into her skin, when the floor started to glow up and everyone had stopped moving. Well only Mito could move as she turned around to see the fear in the eyes of bandits. Mito was on a mission to get rid of as many bandit groups aa possible. As they recently have been attacking every day. While this mission was just a cober given by Minato, Mito decided to deal with it. As she had to get some evidence back. She looked at the three of them and she looked at them cutly. :" what should i do with you guys. If i kill you thag won't be fun." 

The three people looked to be shocked by her words. She spoke again :" oh i know, maybe you can be useful test subject to mean." Jiraiya was surprised, when she started to draw a seal he never saw before, he also couldn't move but at least he could watch Mito and her work, when she was done the seal didn't do anything. However while he was analyzing it, Mito was doing the same seal on the second one, each stroke was getting faster and it took her over 2 minutes to each one of them. And he analyzed the seal, he realized that the seal wasn't meant to do anything, it was meant to protect something. So he was extremely confused. 

Tje people around them were scared, as they didn't know what to expect form such situation. As longer the scene kept, thye slowly began to leave which was perfect for Mito. As when she was done with the seals. She smirked as she spoke :" let see if those work." 

She then killed the trio with a stab to heart. She then dispelled the seal, and Jiraiya finally could move. His first action was :" what the hell Mito." 

Mito looked at him :" for you it is lady Mito." 

Jiraiya was fuming :" i don't care about that, why did you give them a seal if you are just going to kill them. And why would, just explain yourself." 

Mito began :" i am just testing the seal, and they need to be dead if i want to test it. "

Jiraiya spoke :" you are becoming more and more like Orochimaru. "

Mito smirked :" i will take that as a compliment. "

Jiraiya frowned :" it wasn't. "

Mito nodded :" i will explain, so basically i thought about this seal, for it first and only use is to." she then grabbed the ones body and tried to steal some DNA, form his hair, eyes but she never got a chance. The seal activated even against her the seals creater : " to protect ones bloodline. "

Jiraiya was surprised :" what, how did you do it, and second question why do you think that we need it." 

Mito :" i did it with following the instructions for protection barrier. But i just counted in factor of body. And that is it, the second question is really easy to answer, well we are currently at peace, but we all know that it won't last, and we won't stay in such good relationships with everyone that long, your information confirms that also. It is to protect our bloodlines such as Uchiha and Hyuga clan. "

Jiraiya was impressed, he was busy thinking about this information, while Mito was basically putting the bodies into a scroll, he finally had a question :" did you talk with anyone about this. "

Mito shake her head :" no not yet, as i need to stay quiet for few more months and also i need to convince the Uchiha and Hyuga clan to accept my terms. The Uchiha clan is likely to belive me more, but this seal would benefit the Hyuga clan more. "

Jiraiya nodded :" and what would be one of terms. "

Mito spoke :" the terms are more to Hyuga clan, i wish that they destroy the idea of main and branch families, or the fact that main family can torture the branch family with tje cage bride seal. As there will be a genius from a branch family that could be also caged and that would ultimately lead him to his death. "

Jiraiya nodded :" so you were testing if it worked. "

Mito nodded :" yeah, i just need to get the time i need to create one, to be around a minute. As i don't have my whole life to just write those seals on Uchiha and Hyuga clan members. "

Jiraiya nodded :" yeah that is true, so how much of excessive do you think you still need. "

Mito pounder for few seconds :" maybe a 2 to 3 days. As i slowed down in progress. But also because i will be doing more important training. "

Jiraiya nodded as he walked her to their rooms, the owner of the inn was freaked out when the dou went in as he was the one that witnessed everything, but clearly there wasn't anything he could do, the girl could say that it was in self defense and so many people did see the man attack first. Luckily for him, Mito and Jiraiya planned to stay just for a night. And in the morning they went on their way, the owner didn't let them pay the whole price yo scared to offend them. 

Jiraiya amd Mito on the way to place Mito could train, they took some bandits head on, well mostly Mito did. As she was more eager to fight, the all pent up frustrations were gone after the 6 bandit group they dealt with. The groups were small, 4 member ones that obviously had been fighting for this ground. Finally at the dark they had reached the chosen field for Mitos training. 


	165. 165

3.pov 

Mito and Jiraiya decided to settle down close to this open area, where some cover was provided by mixture of forest or the end of it and the cliffs. They went to sleep when they were done setting down, Mito had made 3 clones just in case. However nothing had happened during the night as they were at secluded area. It was weird as around them there could be bandit groups, but those bandits were never seen in this particular area. Once the dawn had appeared. Mito and Jiraiya both woke up. They had a light breakfast and coffee. Mito stood up as she began to speak :" do you want to know how to train a jinchuriki." 

Jiraiya perked up, his facial expression said that he wanted to know so Mito spoke :" to train a jinchuriki, there are two things that are needed to be done. Many would think that this method is crazy but it isn't actually, it is the only way, to achieve a full potential of jinchuriki." 

Jiraiya nodded with serious face. 

Mito began to speak again :" there isn't a first or second step, as the two are equally important. But i would use one before the other. "

Jiraiya nodded again. 

Mito then smirked :" first thing is to let jinchuriki talk with the biju inside their minds. They would need to become friends ovee time. "

Jiraiya was confused :" wait what, who would do that. Normally everyone suggests to keep away from biju." 

Mito nodded :" yes that is right if you just want to have a useless jinchuriki that keeps the biju at the bay. "

Jiraiya nodded :" okay, i do follow, but i still don't agree on the method. "

Mito nodded :" well that is fine, but you will believe it when you see the results. The second thing would be to get used to bikus chakra flowing through the body of jinchuriki. As the body can be both harmed and healed by the chakra, we need to adjust the amount the body can take. Over time it will be big enough to full transformation without killing the host, well unless it is one tail beast as his chakra stages go straight into transformation. "

Jiraiya nodded :" that i can see, however doesn't that mean that different jinchuriki have different methods of training. "

Mito shook her head :" no, this applies to every jinchuriki, however the amount of training or adjustment they need to make it to final transformation differs. As i have three stages and i went extremely slowly, i was done in close to three years of training. However nine tails one would have at least 4 a half years to be able to do so. Well that would be if the whole nine tails was in one jinchuriki, with less chakra there is less time needed. So i would assume that they would need three years of exposure to the biju chakra as well. However as the chakra you use gets larger, it is harder to control and harder to resist the rush of power. So that is why we need to have good relationship with biju, so that they could calm us down, help us when we are losing it down. "

Jiraiya was surprised :" does that actually work. "

Mito nodded :" the Killer Bee is example, you know the jinchuriki of eight tails. There is also possibility that, two tails is already partnered with its jinchuriki and i have a hunch that six tails has a partner too." 

Jiraiya nodded as he spoke :" then show me." 

Mito nodded as she stepped into the clearing. Jiraiya was 20 meters away, as she said to wait there and watch. She slowly breathed in and out. 

She didn't do this in such long time, it felt refreshing, the feeling of slow moving of another chakra under her skin, it felt calm and steady. The chakra was rather slow to appear on her skin as it was long time. Soon, after 2 minutes she was clocked to something similar to turtle, with one tail. Jiraiya saw how Mitos eyes had also changed colors to golden. Slowly the cloack of chakra began to darken in color of red. It was getting harder to see Mitos skin and the Mito in this transformation. Then suddenly the second tail shot up, Jiraiya could feel how fast the chakra was gathering in Mito, he only feared that someone would sense them and think that they were attacking. The ground around Mito had began to crack and it was slowly getting closer to Jiraiya. Then slowly something similar to bones, he thought, was appearing, only to realize that was shell. The cloack was getting larger by each second. Jiraiya decided to jump away as he realized that the biju would be where he once stood. 

As he predicted the biju was huge it was taller than surrounding forest and it was wide more than 20 meters. However he was more on alert because he didn't know if Mito was the one in charge rather than being worried about the size. Then the biju looked at him, Jiraiya decided to wait few moments just to be sure. He watched the creature, to see if something was wrong. And was surprised when suddenly Mito spoke :" do you like it. My form still isn't perfect and it takes too long for me to get to this stage but since it is my first time trying it, i think i did great." 

With those words, she turned back into the girl she was. Her clothes were gone, however the biju chakra had made it not visible. She took out another pair of clothes. The transformation back was three times faster than the transformation into. Jiraiya asked :" how did you turn back so easily." 

Mito explained :" i just absorbed the chakra back with the seal, and it is a lot easier to just take back chakra that belongs to you, than to spread the chakra all around you in equal way. 

Jiraiya nodded understanding. Mito looked to her left and took a few moments to look back to Jiraiya she spoke :" i think I gathered some unwanted attention." 

As she just finished that sentence, a bunch of shinobi amd bandits that were probably working for those rogue shinobi appeared. There were like 30 of them. Mito smirked :" maybe i should show you how strong my one tail transformation is. "

Jiraiya didn't have a chamce to answer, as Mito immediately had her cloack appear. Those shinobi obviously never had encountered a jinchuriki as they didn't seem to react, also from the shinobi headbands she saw there wasn't a single one that had jinchuriki in those villages. Mito didn't hesitate to rush into them as they had done the same. In just matter of seconds she was next to first few of bandits. The speed impressed Jiraiya. She was somewhere on Minato's usual speed, without Hiraishin. She killed them without mercy. They never got the chance to attack her. In few moments she was done with the whole bandits part. The shinobi had began using ninjutsus, however most that hit Mito weren't even effective against her. She killed them as easily as others. However when she was done she had slowly returned to her previous look. Her skin looked hurt but was healing rapidly. 

Mito smirked as she said :" i took carr of that too easily, i wish there was someone that could spar against me. Seriously i didn't have a spar against anyone close to my range of abilities in months. 

Jiraiya shake his head :" i won't fall for that. "

However Mitos face didn't change :" i wasn't talking about you, i surpassed you long ago." 

Jiraiya smirked :" did you really, then prove it." 

Mito looked at him confused :" but you said that you don't want to fight me, besides i didn't even mean to insult you, i was just stating the fact. You don't have a chance, not even if i don't use biju chakra, as i have two summons, i have 10 times of your chakra on my own, i am mlre flexible and have some serious advantage in both sealing and kenjutsu. "

Jiraiya sweated as he tried to look away from Mito who was just numbering everything that she was better than he was. Well he would be mad at her if she was just bragging, but he knew she wasn't. So he tried to change the topic :" so who would be on the same level as you are." 

Mito thought about it for a second :" i don't know, maybe a jinchuriki that also has full control of his biju." 

Jiraiya just shook his head:" we aren't going to search for a one." 

Mito smirked :" you aren't but i maybe will, you have to meet with your spies and that is considered my private time. "

Jiraiya face palmed :" hut whay happened to dealing with bandits." 

Mito pointed to the ground :" you mean these. I had them all counted and senses when i was in my biju form, and there aren't any left around this area. And i was just tasked with cleaning this area, even of i return to village immediately, they wouldn't believe that i managed to get rid of everyone so quickly. 

Jiraiya did think same he just muttered :" do what you want." 

Mito nodded :" well i will train some more, so i won't go for a hunt today so you can leave with ease." 

Jiraiya was still hesitant to leave her, but she seemed honest about it, as she was getting changed into her biju form again. 

This time Mito stayed in it longer, a lot longer a full hour, she was talking with Isobu as their bond was much stronger right now. She described the way Naruto looked like with final transformation of nine tails, she asked if only kyubis would look like that. Isobu explained :" it is possible to do that however we aren't as powerful as Kurama is, and the thing is that that Kurama couldn't go just go into his full form as he was also split into two." 

Mito nodded. The talked about how Mito could improve and came to realization that they needed to try few more times. The process wasn't draning Mito's chakra as much as it was draning Isobus. There was also a limit of how much chakra Mitos body could take from Isobu. Mito decided to leg go of the transformation, she previously had pressed on a chakra seal on her, to hide the enormous amount of her chakra in this state, however it couldn't complete hide it, but more like make it some average shinobi level of chakra. 

Mito wasn't surprised to find Isobu with the half of his usual chakra tired looking at her saying that he would go to sleep for few hours. When Jiraiya had returned to the grounds, Mito was busy with doing the seal work, beating her record down. He noticed that the ground didn't seem to be more destroyed than he left it so he spoke :" you didn't try to many times."

Mito shake her head without loosing a focus :" no, just once as there are two limits, both connected with chakra. One is the amount Isobu has and the other one is on how much of chakra i can accept." 

Jiraiya smirked :" i am glad, that you aren't trying to hard." 

Mito nodded :" that is because i know the limits, as i was thought by best person about that. "

Jiraiya smirked :" right i did teach you about that. "

Mito looked confused at him :" huh, i didn't learn that from you, you are reckless as the other two sanins." 

Jiraiya had a defeated face as he spoke :" then, who thought you this. "

Mito answered :" my great friends Genma and Kakashi, and they were lecture about this by Minato on a day when they almost injured themselves in front of him. "

They then had dinner, and teas, Mito was focused on doing her seal, while Jiraiya was busy writing down a report. He seemed unsatisfied with each stroke he had written. Well it was probably because he didn't gather much important information. He could guess the movements of Iwa from them but it wouldn't be certain. It seems like that village would stay close to them until they needed. 

Mito went to meditate, to balance her chakras in her. That was something that was a must do. Since any disbalance could harm her training. After she was done with the meditation she went to check upon Isobu. The biju seemed a lot better as it chakra had increased to around 70 percent of it usual. However Isobu wasn't the only one there when she went in. Sage was also there. Mito didn't expect him. But she was glad that he was here. The sage spoke first :" i see that your training has progressed much. I am really proud of you two, however i didn't just came here to congratulate you." 

Mito nodded :" i am grateful that you are here. But if you have some information i would like to hear them." 

Sage spoke again :" from what i gathered, the Akatskui had began moving, for now they aren't strong or a threat to whole shinobi world however they are slowly gathering the power, also i couldn't keep the close tabs to Black Zetsu, however he seems like he didn't leave his plan behind and he is rather having a secret plan that i still don't know anything about as the underground room he goes in, won't allow me to enter. "

Mito nodded asking :" is there a seal that can keep you out. "

Sage nodded :" there is a possibility, however it could also be that destiny changed that much that i am no longer considered to be ruler of every corner of world, we can think of it as the punishment of nature a si messed up with it. "

Mito nodded as she remembered something :" ah yes there is a question that was on my mind that i wanted to ask you. "

Sage nodded as he was listening. 

Mito began :" is it possible that black Zetsu and i are somehow connected. I mean mentally. Because i am suspecting that he keeps causing nightmares for me. "

Sage nodded :" that is something i didn't thought about before. However it could be, as i and my brother sometimes could read each others thoughts, however those were rare moments. However since both you and him are something like a will trapped into a bodies it is quite possible that you are connected, however we cannot prove that. "

Mito nodded :" i think that we are connected, but there are limits. Such as he can create the nightmare but he can't see what he caused. Also i don't know a way to get inside his brain but also I don't know what i could do to him to harm him and not get him harder to deal with. "

Sage nodded :" i think that it is best if you don't try attacking him such way,. As some informations could get leaked. "

Mito nodded :" yeah i thought the same thing. "

The sage then said goodbye as his time was done. Mito then opened her eyes and she was in her meditation posture, she looked to left as Jiraiya was there, deeply in thought. Mito saw that it was rather dark, so she made a few clones and changed her clothes to her sleeping ones. She then noticed that Jiraiya too was getting ready go to bed. She spoke to him :" good night, i hope you sleep well." 

Jiraiya nodded as he spoke :" i hope you sleep well too." 

Mito was curious so she asked :" do you miss them.," 

Jiraiya was confused at first but then he answered :" yes, i miss my family. Usually it wasn't this hard, well before i had them. But now it hurts me to find that i missed another precious memory with them. I know that this was my duty but i can't but keep feeling like this." 

Mito nodded :" i know the pain you feel, it is something like longing for something that is far away, something that you could reached if you change one crucial decision in your life, however you cannot. And you know that that decision cannot be changed." 

Jiraiya hummed as he asked :" and what is that something that you wish to change. "

Mito spoke with quiet voice :" i would have saved someone rather than let them save me. I however can't complain, i long for that person, but i also found my new happiness." 

Jiraiya heard those words but he could not understand the meaning of it. Especially since Mitos voice was enchanted with a chakra that would let them fall asleep a lot easier. So before he could process those words he fell asleep. 


	166. 166

3.pov 

Mito trained and worked on her seal for 2 more days at the grounds, she was making sure she was absolutely in control, even though she knew that if Isobu would take control she knew he would follow her comands. After those two days, Jiraiya was ready to leave and Mito decided to follow. She waited for the time when Jiraiya would go to meet with his spies. She didn't want him to follow, as there were things she didn't want him to know. So they 5 day she sneaked out, as they were somewhere close to borders with water country. She had previously sensed out her surroundings, she was after all looking for someone specific. She smirked as she could that person all alone. She had wanted to meet him, when she was at Kiri however he was gone in a long mission outside of village. The mission was a training journey, but most people didn't know that. The mission was tragic one, where he had to kill his master, as his master tried to free him from the curse that he had on him. 

Mito sighed softly, wondering, how would she approach him. Well first she should reach him. 

Mito traveled for few hours without stopping, the chakra signal was moving away but in much slower pace, she was at first worried that he knew about her however as soon as he slowed she realized that there was no way. She was so close and noticed that the man wasn't much of sensor. She smirked as she decided to be direct with this man, as she remembered from the description of this character that he was serious and blunt. So she jumped down, few meters away from him. Her stance wasn't that of fight but she wasn't lacking confidence, she looked at the tall man as he looked at her. He seemed to be scanning her appearance, but it was clear that he didn't recognize her from anywhere. Mito tried her best to not smirk or smile she spoke with monotone voice :" Utakata - san, that is you i presume." 

The man was obviously started as he spoke :" what does Konoha shinobi want to know, why should i answer you." 

Mito answered :" because i know all of your secrets." 

Utakata snorted :" like i would believe such bullshit,. "

Mito smirked :" well, i only came here to tell you one thing, but if you don't want to listen i may as well beat it into your thick skull. "

Utakata smirked :" as you could stand a chance against me, but rather i am curious about what you wanted to say. "

Mito nodded :" well you may think whatever about how strong i actually am. But you mist realize that i am not that much younger than you are. As to what i was going to say is my honest advive for someone that wears a curse. "

Utakata was confused, he didn't want to reveal that he knew about what the girl was obviously speaking. So he only ignored her. Mito then sighed as she continued :" please return to Kiri, you are going to be safe there. "

Utakata was surprised by sudden request, however he decided to comment the previous sentence :" you say that you know about my curse, however you are still foolish enough to actually try and fight me. "

Mito nodded :" you may think that, but that could be proven to be false, i am only here to help you. As both your ally and ally of Kiri." 

Utakata scuffed :" a Konoha shinobi claiming to be ally of Kiri how ironic. "

Mito shaked her head as she spoke :" is it possible that you didn't hear about the treaty between Konoha and Kiri, or maybe you don't believe in it. "

Utakata spoke :" i did hear about it, however there is always a reason for or nations to go to war. "

Mito nodded :" i can't deny that, however i was the one that took part in creating the treaty and also i was something that Kiri wanted but i slid through their fist as a i didn't want to indebt the further i was going to send you back to them. "

Utakata smirked :" and how are you my ally. "

Mito answered :" there is an organization that is going around attacking jinchuriki. Konoha was almost destroyed when they attacked, a year ago, so i am saying that you are safer if you belong to a village. "

Utakata thought about that for a minute, and then decided to ask :" and how do i know that you aren't lying to me. "

Mito answered :" i mean, you don't, but i can always show you how powerful i really am. "

Utakata however didn't move, watching Mito carefully. His hands began slowly to move, but suddenly stopped as he asked :" how do you know about the curse. "

Mito smirked like a madman, she spoke :" oh, i know much more. "

Suddenly she was just next to Utakata, walking around him, as he was frozen. She spoke :" i know about that incident too, i know about the betrayal you have felt, i must say that is such a sad story that the things went out of control. "

Utakata was still frozen in spot however he could freely speak :" h-how do you know about that." 

However Mito wasn't paying any attention to his question as she continued :" but was it really a betray that had happened on that night, do you even know what happened to the man you once called master." 

Utakata scream :" He betrayed me, there is no other reason to why i had to kill him." 

Mito nodded :" in a way he did, but did you really kill him, or was that somebody else. "

The man froze, his mouth trembled, as he didn't really remember what exactly happened. He always suspected that he was under a jutsu when he did that. 

Mito sighed softly :" ah, it seems that you know nothing. How foolish the two of you were. Especially your master." 

Utakata wondered what those words meant so he asked:" what do you mean." 

Mito spoke gently :" that man was foolish, he thought that he could get rid of your curse and make it easier for you. However as he wasn't well educated into selling a jinchuriki, he didn't know one crucial fact, so when he tried to free you from your burden, it backfired." 

Utakata was confused :" he tried to break the seal. "

Mito nodded :" yes, the most foolish thing to do, as when a biju is extracted from a jinchuriki, the jinchuriki dies, nobody has found a way around that, however your master didn't know that, however Saiken, tje biju in you, liked you very much and was desperate to stay in you, the man however wasn't a good in doing his plan as he messed up free the biju and allowed you two to go into a full transformation, that ended killing him. The jinchurikis memory is messed uo after going into state of rage, "

Utakata was utterly shocked, was this the truth, his master didn't try to betray him, however his masters actions almost killed him. It was hard thing to swallow. However it didn't answer why this girl in front of him knew. So he decided to think about this later and focused on the stranger in front of him. While she didn't do him any harm she seemed to be ready to attack him at any moment. He had to know more about her, so he asked :" who are you." 

Mito smirked as she asnwerd :" honestly I thought you would never ask. I am Uzumaki Mito, or more known as The Red haired goddess," 

He saw her cringe as she spoke that name. That name however made him go in alarm, this girl had made it to Bingo book and was said to be priceless, however he wasn't interested in that, but rather that such individual had appeared in front of him, it was obvious that those informations about her strength weren't incorrect as she was standing im front of him without any fear, even though she knew about him being a jinchuriki. 

He looked at her closer, trying to stay calm. 

Mito finally spoke after saying her name, :" so will you listen to my advice." 

Utakata answered with :" i will think about it, however i doubt that anyone can just find me here." 

Mito shake her head :" they aren't finding you, because they aren't searching for you yet, as they will go by order. So you are sixth in that order, however i am granting that some jinchuriki won't go down, so just in case they sent someone after you early that you stay safe. "

Utakata didn't answer as he was still analyzing her words. Mito stepped closer. Reaching for his forehead. However Utakata swiftly avoided her touch or so he thought. But suddenly a spark of red chakra connected the two. Mitos chakra was coming out her hand, her fingers to be precise, and little bit of chakra was coming from Utakatas forehead

Utakata was both surprised and confused by this., suddenly he felt a presence in his mind, however he barely could get there. As he usually went there to talk to that thing when he didn't have anything to do. And suddenly he was surprised, when the girl was there standing in front of Saiken, and there was also something around her, something that was obviously protecting her, however that thing was in shadows, as the girl seemed to be shining with a unnatural light. Saiken had obviously noticed him, however didn't say anything as it spoke to Mito :" are you the blessed one by father." 

Mito nodded :" that is right, Saiken - sama, 

However i am surprised that you could tell, as no one could tell that on their own." 

Saiken nodded :" that is because i assume that after finally mastering Isobu, you finally started to glow with fathers glow." 

Mito was impressed :" i did not know that. But i am not here because that, i am here to sent a same warning as i sent to Utakata - san, however i don't know that he believe in my word, so if you could also speak to him about this. "

Saiken nodded as it said :" i understand, however i hope that isn't the only thing yoi came to do. " 

Mito shake her head :" i am also trying to find every jinchuriki, and possibly protect them, Isobu also wanted to see his brothers and sisters. And i wanted to learn more about this world. "

Utakata was confused at the speaken words, the child that was blessed by father, what did that mean, and then a familiar name was said, Isobu, he couldn't just connect the dots. Those words brothers and sisters also confused him more. And the way Mito had talked to Saiken was one of respect but also one that wasn't formal. It seemed like even though these two just had a first meeting, they were pretty friendly. And the he froze as just after Mito stopped talking, she turned around to thta something in the background. And a turtle could be seen, a turtle he swore was sealed into a somewhat a seal. But the thing was that he didn't know if it was still there as he wasn't in village for more than 5 years. The turtle spoke :" it is been a long time Saiken, who would thought that after spending so much time in space, so close to each other, we would meet finally when i no longer am based in Kiri." 

Saiken responded :" yes, Isobu, my lonely brother, i must say that i myself can't believe this, but it must be fate. "

As those words were spoken, Mito turned around mumbling something, however nobody could clearly her it. Utakata, suddenly felt that, something was telling him to leave, it was a part of Saikens chakra that slowly flown to where he was. He immediately did so. So when he returned, he noticed that Mitos eyes looked lifeless, however just in 10 seconds they became more focused. In thta second the connection between the two dissappeared. Utakata knew that he had to ask :" what was that." 

Mito answered :" just something that i like to do with jinchurikis, as i like to speak with biju." 

Mito then smirked :" i think that is my time to leave." 

As she was about to jump on the tree, Utakata spoke :" and how do you have such ability. "

Mito smirked :" there is no need to reveal such information to you. "

Utakata smirked as his hands finished a hands seals he had previously started. A soup bubble appeared around Mito trapping her. And then another one appeared. He wanted to test the girl. 

However he did not expect to see next thing. 

As soon as the two bubbles appeared around Mito, she immediately took a battle stance, as she was lifted from the ground, she called a name. And a sword appeared. Jisoo. The sword immediately cut straight through the bubbles and Mito was looking at him. Smirking :" did you have anything else. I could play around, maybe i could teach you something." 

Utakata was too surprised to answer her question. But his hands immediately started to move, the instrument that made those bubbles in his hand once again. Mito immediately rushed forward, jisoo was just a centimeter away from Utakatas neck, Mito spoke :" is this enough for you." 

Utakata had realized that the girl had just moved faster than when she had just appeared in front of him. Well he didn't know what to do. The girl was much more than he actually knew. He spoke :" i was only testing you a little. "

Mito let her sword down as she spoke :" there is no need to test me. Just follow my advice." 

She then just disappeared with her fast speed. Leaving Utakata alone with his thoughts, he had a ton of stuff to think about, a ton of things to talk about with Saiken, there was also a decision he had to make. There was research he had to do. And until yesterday he didn't have anything to do. He smirked as she watched the sun go down. The girl was so far away that he couldn't even recognize her chkra signal anymore. It was such a different chakra in his mind and when she was just there outside. It had same feeling but when she was in his mind it felt almost 20 times stronger. But why was that, he didn't have a clue, all he knew was thay there were a lot of mystery that he got from this little red haired goddess. He also wanted to learn more about this girl, and she obviously was in Kiri, so there was also a extra reason he wanted to go there. However he decided to wait until he got everything under his control. He went to sleep after thinking about the words he had heard. He decided that he would talk woth Saiken about everything tommorow and that would be a day when he would also decide if he was going back to Kiri. 


	167. 167

3.pov 

Mito was well on her way back to the inn, Jiraiya and her were currently staying, when she felt another presence near her. It didn't seem unfriendly, but she didn't know to who it had belonged. However it dissappeared as soon she had felt it, it was weird, because it felt somehow familiar in a sense she didn't understand, but at same time it felt completely unrecognizable, however that could be the fact that she felt it for just a second and half in between her jumps from on to other branch of the tree. She had looked towards to place she thought that presence should be, but there was nothing. Mito stopped. She tried sensing again, however this time she didn't sense anything, she found that weird, however she couldn't figure it out and she had to return soon, so she just continued her journey back, occasionally looking back at that direction. However she never felt or saw anything. 

The other presence, it was Izuna, followed by Black Zetsu. However Black Zetsu just made sure that Izuna would be safely on surface. He was planning for Izuna to slowly adjust to the normal world, and possibly survive without his interventions. He would watch over him, however that would be done with a Zetsu that was in the body of Izuna. Izuna was in this area for few days already. He was learning how to stay hidden and how to fight those dangerous animals that would hunt him during a night. He survival training was getting harder by each day. As he was getting more and more tired. When suddenly one day, he felt his soul vibrate for a second. As a sense of a something familiar had just passed by him. However before he could realize what it was. His body fell through the ground. It didn't stop for few seconds. Until it was suddenly in one of the rooms in the underground cave he and black Zetsu had started to use few days ago. Black Zetsu looked at him, somewhat worried look at his face. He shake as something he listened from another Zetsu a report. It relayed that Mito definitely felt the presence of something, but he wasn't sure how much she knew. 

Black Zetsu then spoke harshly :" i suppose that you have passed this test for now, but we are just beginning with these. However we are going to focus on training you on your diplomacy training for a while." 

On the other side. Utakata was still thinking through the all the things Mito had said to him, what he found out on his own. 

Until je went to sleep. 

Mito sighed softly as she finally made it back to inn, it was already past midnight and she knew that Jiraiya had returned prior to her. So she was about to be scolded. Jiraiya began with the typical :" where were you." 

Mito answered :" meting a new friend." 

Jiraiya shake his head as spoke :" you are becoming to reckless. I don't know what you are doing. But you are acting not like your usual self." 

Mito nodded :" of course i am, i feel like i am suddenly behind, all the time i didn't manage to do anything. For god sake i was in Konoha for more than a year, and so many changes happened. Usually i would have things under control, but right now, i don't even know my next move, and not to talk about the next move of my enemy. "

Jiraiya understood that as he asked her :" you haven't received any new prophecies. Is that troubling you. "

Mito looked at him surprised :" yes, i haven't see one in a while. However i was expecting that, as these prophecies that i had were for a future that is yet to come. However there are times, that i had prophecies and they didn't seem to happen, they didn't come in order, i feel like i am missing something. I only know that, as i change things, my fate also changes, something will come to hunt me down, however before it reaches me, i need to prepare everything for a fight. "

Jiraiya was surprised yet again as he asked :" what is hunting you down. "

Mito answered :" black Zetsu, i am sure he has a separate plan for me. As i am the only person that could escape his clutches several times. "

Jiraiya nodded and looked away. Finally getting back to topic they were talking about before. He asked calmly :"are you going to go again. Without telling me." 

Mito shake her head :" actually there is no need, as i was thinking about getting back to village. As i have 10 days for this mission. And it is already day 6. I have to 2 days trip back. I think that it is better if i go as soon as possible. "

Jiraiya nodded as he asked :" you are planning on staying on that training ground for a while day. "

Mito nodded :" yes, i have to be sure that everything is perfect. " and with that they ended this scolding or rather intense talk. Mito had walked to her room, she went to sleep tired. She couldn't just fell asleep immediately. Which was weird, something was bugging her. The thing she felt in forrest, she had realized that it was natural for her not to feel something that was previously there. And when she asked Isobu it didn't answer with the answer she wanted. Apparently Isobu hadn't figured it either as it was slightly tired from all the training they had done. 

As the morning sun rose high enough that reached the room Mito was sleeping in. She was already packing her things, she looked at the doors as they were opened by Jiraiya, who was leaving to another inn, to meet with another spy. Mito and he spoke their goodbyes. Mito would leave after the breakfast while Jiraiya had asked previous night for an early breakfast. Mito finally got on her legs after eating the breakfast, ready to go to the training ground. Her journey to training grounds was easy and peaceful. however Mito wanted to be more observant and she concentrated on everything around her. However she never noticed anything wrong. She got some sleep yesterday but not as much as she had expected. So her traveling speed was slower. 

Utakata woke up, in his small cave that he had been living for few days, months, even he doesn't really know. He then sighed as he finally, during the night, though about everything, he processed most things. But he wanted to hear what, Saiken had to say. Even though he didn't like talking with the biju he didn't have a choice. 

He finally entered the mindscape on his own free will, usually he was dragged here by Saiken. So it felt different. Like he was the one in power, at least this time. 

Saiken spoke first :" i have been expecting you. How can i hlep you." 

Utakata looked at the beast, then spoke :" will you answer my question, truthfully." 

Saiken answer :" i don't get anything from lying to you." 

Utakata, thought about that for a second until he smirked and asked :" then i will go with a thing a know the answer to." 

Saiken nodded :" that is fair. "

Utakata then spoke :" Mito - san, she is a jinchuriki." 

Saiken asnwerd :" yes, she is, jinchuriki of three tails. A biju that belonged to Kiri. However i dont know how she became one. "

Utakata nodded as he then asked :" You said that, she was father's blessed child. What does that mean. "

Saiken thought how to answer that, but he didn't know the best way to say thay so he answered with :" it means that she was blessed and chosen by my father to carry a heavy burden on her shoulders, the burden of whole world. "

Utakata was semi satisfied with thay answer he then asked :" who is that father you speak about." 

This time Saiken answered without hesitanting, or thinking about the answer :" the sage of six paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki. "

Utakata was surprised by the answer, he asked :" how is he your father." 

Saiken answered :" the story goes long ago, but i will tell you a short version. There was a being, that was to powerful to be controlled. Even the sage of sic paths had troubles with controlling it, so he divided it to 9 different beings. Each with different number of tails. I was the one with 6 tails, we all considered him to be our father or rather our creator, however it wasn't just that he created us, but rather he cared for us and prepared a role in the world for us. We are supposed to be gourdiams, however humans were greedy, and they managed to taint our hearts too, eventually all of us were driven to madness. Some had a less trouble with dealing with that madness, some weren't that lucky. "

Utakata understood, so he asked :" how was Mito chosen. And why. "

Saiken shake his head :" i don't know those informations. As i wasn't there when he made this decision. This happened recently, i don't know when but it is quite possible that i was already in you." 

Utakata nodded as he asked another question :" was the thing she talked about my master the truth. "

Saiken nodded :" yes every word of it was true. "

Utakata then had a worried look on his face as he asked :" how does she know it then. "

Saiken answered:" it is quite possible to do with a gift she received from Sage. However i am not certain. She also might have had a good information source. However that isn't likely. Considering that nobody knew that." 

Utakata nodded, finally asking :" so what do you think about her advice. "

Saiken answered :" i think ww should follow it. "

Utakata looked to his left, as he was thinking about it, he then asked :" do you know, why are those people after the jinchuriki." 

Saiken answered :" Isobu did share that information when you had already left. However i don't know if that was their suspection or if they had any evidence for the theory, but apparently that organization is being used form shadows and to a cause of rebirth of tje creature that we were made of. Sort to speak end of the world. "

Utakata was looking at the biju confused, maybe there was something in that story, it was quite possible, however would it actually happen m he didn't know, but maybe, just maybe he should listen to her advice, and slowly go to Kiri. Maybe he will finally fit in there. However how he would describe his masters passing, he didn't know he had to thought about something. 

Soon, after three days, he had finally reached the village hidden in mist. He was greated by the gourds that were shielding or gourding the entrance. He was immediately called to Mizukage. He hadn't expected that. But it seemed that Mizukage was somewhat troubled by his coming. Yagura and he usually didn't get along. But that was different from yhe expression thay was on Yaguras face now. As the Mizukage asked :" why have you returned." 

Utakata calmly answered :" i couldn't complete my training as my master had died. I was hesitant to come back. But on my continued journey i met a ref head girl, who called herself Uzumaki Mito." he paused to see if the name had rang a bell, to Yagura. And he noticed that it certainly did. Yagura nodded to continue. Utakata did as he was told :" she told me, to return as a danger awaits for me outside of village. "

Yagura nodded :" and you listened to her, just like that." 

Utakata asnwerd :" no, i was convinced by Saiken, and i wanted to ask about her. Seeing that she obviously had some connections here. "

Yagura asked :" what makes you thinks so. "

Utakata answered :" the fact she found me so easily, the fact she knew who i was immediately and then there is also another thing, something she stole from Kiri, i learned from Saiken. "

Yagura face darkened :" yes, you are right, she had connections to this place. However there wasn't any reason for her to be able to find you and know who you are. Those were mostly her own abilities and not somebody helping her. "

Utakata was surprised as he asked :" what does that mean. "

Yagura shake his head :" she is great Ninja, who has many skills that i can't even describe. As i don't understand them either. However i can explain how she managed to trick us to get Isobu. "

Utakata nodded as he spoke:" please do"

He was surprised how Yagura didn't seem bothered by his curiosity about the girl. What was more it seemed like they could get along, somewhat. 

Yagura began :" the girl, had appeared around 6 years ago, she was spotted near the border with fire Nation. She fought hard when she was discovered. She managed to defeat a whole group of more than 10 people, as she tried to escape. However she was eventually caught by Kisame and Fuguki, the late one, they managed to grab her and bring her to third Mizukage. The plan immediately formed, to make her a jinchuriki. She was perfect for it after all, an Uzumaki. However they never predicted that she had let herself be caught on purpose, and the purpose was to steal the Isobu from us, by becoming a jinchuriki. She patiently waited for 6 months, until the ceremony, she did made few friends she called. However o the very day she was sealed, she successfully escaped, before the secomd sealing that our seal master had prepared. A seal that would make her unable to defy a Mizukage. However she knew about that seal too. As she was a seal master. She prepared for every scenario. As she actually predrawn a seal on her stomach that allowed the sealing of Isobu to go smoothly. However we didn't know that at that time. Well i was out of village, so i found out much later. However what that girl made on her exit was, pure chaos, as she managed to defeat many of our shinobi. Not even the third Mizukage had any chance. Even though it was obvious that she still didn't know anything about using biju, she managed to use everything that she found out while she was making friends to her advantage. She broke free amd then dissappeared into water, sje wasn't seen on the island after that. However Fuguki and Kisame were again chasing her. This time Fuguki was found dead. And we later found out, that Mito was taken by Konoha Ninja that were in area. We thought that this all was their plan, however we learned later when Mito came to negotiate a peace with us that, she accidentally bumped into them, and that if she had managed to stay conscious after fighting Fuguki she would have tried to escape. However she was too tired form escaping and too tired after fighting Fuguki, so she just fell down. A man that took her in, he is currently, Hokage. "

Utakata was slowly following the story, so to say that he was impressed would be a understatement , as he was amazed, the girl wasn't even 10 at that time and she managed to outsmart everyone. Utakata asked :" why do you look troubled by my return. "

Yagura sighed :" because now i have to worry about your safety. I had it easy as all of my biju were not in village and with no way to contact, i didn't know why those summons never returned with response so i thought that you two went rogue but i haven't had any evidence. So I let you go. Amd i had other things to attend to. But seeing how they attacked Konoha who has two jinchuriki, i am afraid what they will do to us as we only have you. There are most likely something that led to attack on Konoha, and the reason why the Konoha was in such crisis for few weeks, but we don't know. And i don't want to learn about it hard way. So that was reason that you were unwanted, but seeing you are already here, and that there was no one to protect you, we must accept you back and give you most warming welcome, however you are to stay low. We don't know if enemy has spies. "

Utakata understand, as he bowed to Yagura, they seemed to understand each other and they seemed to forget about their past. 


	168. 168

3.pov 

Mito was back in Konoha. She slowly had returned in the evening. Of the eight day, as she had a spar with a few bandits on her way back. Mito walked into village, and was immediately sent to go talk with Hokage. However Mito answered with :" Hokage must be tired, and so am i, i think that is best course of action if i visit him in the morning." Mito then walked by the gourds, who werr surprised with her response, they did not have a chance to ask her anything as she had dissappeared. As soon as she entered the village Mito could feel how lively it was. She however didn't mind the emptiness that she felt last few days. She had blowed out some steam, and she was acting a lot calmer now. She however still was on edge about what had happened few days ago. 

Mito felt the people she cared about, in a same spot, however she was hesitant to go towards them, she had realized that she didn't tell them most important things and she probably wouldn't be allowed to sit and talk with them. Mito then walked to her home. She was tired, as she had used more chakra then she thought she did, especially because Isobu was drained form yesterday's training too. 

So once she opened the doors of her house. Tamura and Suzume were at dinner table, talking about some clan related issues, Karin was eating her dinner slowly. Until they heard the door opened. Mito was greated warmly as usual. She talked about them, about her mission, well not in detail, and Mito answered everything easily. However Tamura and Suzume let her get some rest as they had began taking about their previous issue. Mito was glad that she was left alone to rest. While she did have her own house, she always went here first after returning form missions. She the went to her house. And then visited room, where she went to sleep, as she didn't get a chance last few days. 

Once she woke up, she was refreshed. She went to have a bath, and then she went to go have a breakfast. When she everything she, was ready to go to Hokage's tower. Mito knew that she would be questioned a lot of things, and she needed a night to prepare for everything. 

Mito walked into the office, as soon as she was allowed into it, she had a clam demeanor around her. Minato looked at her as he spoke:" i heard that you were here yesterday, but i don't think that you visited me." 

Mito shake her head :" that is correct, as I thought that our conversation is important, and i don't think that your tiredness would help us. I have many things to say, and most of them are only for your ears and those you trust. "

Minato nodded, as he signaled a signal that made everyone leave, except Shikaku who was in corner of the room. He was using a seal that made him invisible and impossible to sense. However Mito knew he was here. Because one simple thing. A shogi board was next to one chair. It was well hidden but, Mito was very observent and it caught her eye. She smiled and spoke :" Shikaku - sama, would you joins us." 

She spoke as she took the seat, Hokage was confused, how did she know, and why did she seat, usually she perfered to stood there looking through the window. Mito smirked as she took out a cup of tea from the seal. She then looked at Minato and gave him a scroll. Saying :" those are bodies of bandits that i took out, 38 in total, however 3 are in different scroll, as i wish to talk about those later, in a different topic." 

Shikaku didn't have a choice but to stop the seals and appear next to chair of his own. He asked :" is this the result of your training. " clearly refering on her sensor skills. However Mito shake her head :" no, this was based on deduction, as i saw your board for shogi." 

Shikaku nodded his head :" i see, so how was your training trip." 

Mito looked at Minato who was more curious about this than going through the scroll she gave him, she decided to answer honestly :" it was like i expected, not to difficult but the amount of space i needed was much more. I didn't have any problems with controlling Isobu." 

Minato amd Shikaku smiled as they said :" that is great. So you are finally able to use it to full potential" 

Mito nodded :" that is right. So shall we go on those bodies." 

Minato nodded. And Mito spoke again :" so, well the first scroll is filled with bodies and is proof of my mission to council. And the second one, was something i would call as a experiment. I don't wish to revival this to council yet. "

Minato and Shikaku looked at the second scroll with interest. Mito then sighed :" alright i will open it and explain it to you. "

Mito did as she promised. The three bodies look intact, and they seemed pretty normal. Mito began :" Hokage-sama, you know that seal i was working before going to my mission. I kinda tested it on them." 

Minato asked :" so you killed them with it. "

Mito shake her head :"the seal does not have that function. It's function is to protect." 

Shikaku was slightly confused :" then it failed." 

Mito again shake her head :" it is to protect their bloodlines." 

Shikaku frowned :" and do they work." 

Mito nodded, as she tried to pyll out an eye from one, but the seal began to glow up, and a force made her hand unable to reach tje eye and then it made her hand go backwards with some force. Mito smirked at the reactions that Minato and Shikaku were making. 

Minato then sighed :" what do you plan to do with such seal." 

Mito answered :" well for now, nothing, as i don't want it to be made public. For obvious reasons. But they do have a purpose. You may trying guessing." 

Minato looked at her and then at thoughtful Shikaku. He didn't have a clue, a seal to protect bloodlines, well it was obviously for clans. But which ones." 

Shikaku asked :" is it for royal clans." 

Mito nodded :" well, yes, it is, however i planned for everyone to use it. However one royal clan is really the reason i made it. "

Shikaku nodded. Minato frowned, he was correct, but which clan would need something like this, Hyuga clan had already seal for this purpose. 

Mito sipped her tea and then looked at him :" come on it isn't that hard. "

Shikaku nodded as he realized the answer. 

Mito was displeased and looked at Shikaku :" and i thought that he would have an idea in morning, i geuss your thinking is getting dulled from all those papers. And not getting enough exercise. "

Minato looked offended. However Mito answered then the question she asked :" it is for Hyuga clan." 

Minato was confused :" but don't they already have one. Why do you want give them another. "

Mito shake her head :" i didn't think thay you were that blind to the problem in hyuga clan, while it isn't villages business, it is still easy to see. The system of that clan is made for time long past. It doesn't suit either this time nor Konoha. "

Minato listened to her explanation. 

Mito continued :" they fact that they have main and branch family, isn't that big of deal, as many clans have similar systems. However the fact that branch family can be controlled by main family, and can be killed by the seal, hurt by the seal, it isn't right. The seal is said to protect, but is most oftenly used to harm the branch family. What is more the main family isn't protected from stealing bloodline. "

Minato nodded as he understood :" so you are suggesting, removing those seals and giving them this new seal. However i dont think that would pass. "

Mito nodded :" yes, however i would give the same seal to Uchiha clan. As their eyes also need to be protected. Also i was thinking about speaking about this with clan heads on my free accord soon. However you are to know about my actions first. "

Minato nodded :" i see. You think that over time you will win them over. "

Mito nodded :" yes, that is correct, as there is no need to rush. "

Shikaku sighed and nodded :" that is a solid plan. "

Mito nodded :" thank you. "

Mito was then sipping her tea, getting ready to leave. However Minato spoke :" there is another thing i wish to ask, or rather speak with you. "

Mito looked confused at him, as she remained sitting down. She asked :" then go ahead." while she sounded confident, in reality she wasn't. 

Minato nodded :" you didn't leave anything out of your report. "

Mito looked rather confused :" i didn't report anything thought, i just answered your questions." 

Minato had troubled look on his face as he asked :" so you don't consider this a report." 

Mito shake her head :" no, as my mission didn't require one, you never told me i should have written you one. As you said that it was a cover up. "

Minato sighed :" i geuss i did tell you that." 

Mito then was about to stood up again but this time Shikaku spoke :" we still haven't asked you the question. "

Mito sighed and looked at them, slightly annoyed. 

Minato gulped, he never saw her like this. And he usually didn't see her on her period, he heard that she was extremely scary on those days. 

He asked :" did you meet anyone outside of your mission. "

Mito nodded :" yes i did, Utakata - san, i believe it was his name, a jinchuriki of 6 tails or Saiken." 

Minato nodded :" yes him, i received a report from Mizukage, about thanking you for such a deed." 

Mito was surprised :" honestly i didn't think he would go so soon there. However i am happy about this, as he was the easiest target i know about, among the jinchuriki." 

Minato sighed :" at least warn us. "

Mito shrugged :" there is no need, as i have yet to meet with one of biju, the rest know what to do. And this jinchuriki is probably just a child. As i received informations about the sealing few years ago. "

Minato sighed :" even so, you aren't allowed to just go on yout own and do something crazy. "

Mito nodded :" fine, i will report daily when i am on missions. "

Minato nodded :" that is great. "

Mito nodded :" are we finished then. "

Shikaku nodded :" it seems like that." 

Mito nodded as she said :" then i will come in 15 days for another mission"

She left and she heard :" troublesome," as she did. 

She walked through the streets, and towards her home. She wasn't really in the mood for anything. But she summoned a toad, and gave it a four letters. She would rather do this today than tomorrow when her mood would be worse. It was first day of her period. And usually it was worst on her 3 day, the pain wasn't better at second day, but the 4 and 5 days were easy to go through. Mito got to her home and was ready to change her clothes, until she noticed that, out of 6 outfits she brought to her training 4 were ruined and not usable anymore. She had few training ones. But those could be destroyed just as easily, so she made a mental note to go to do some shopping tommorow. She then changed into outfit that she rarely used. A training outfit which was a gift from Minato. It was blue t shirt, and blue pants, the shirt had a ton of seals on it. And Mito used it rarely because of these. If she used them constantly, her training would be more hard and without any reson. However today she was planning a light spar against few people, and she needed to make it as hard as possible for her. In like 30 minutes she felt the chakra signals of the people she had written the messages for. She then headed towards them. As it was the day when she would train with the four devils, or futures of next generation as she sometimes called them. Itachi, Tenzo, Hana and Izumi. Mito appeared next to them as she spoke :" i am sorry for missing a training session with you guys. However i hope that you got a ton stronger." 

The children said that she didn't need to apologize as she was sent on a mission, and that wasn't in her power. However Mito answered with :" actually they gave me a mission on my request, as i was getting pretty frustrated and pent up in the village. I don't think you guys can understand that though." 

Itachi spoke :" we can't, but it is mostly because we were bond to this place since our birth, but you have seen the world and staying in one place can be hard for you. "

Mito nodded :" that is right, but enough talk, let's see how much you guys improved." 

The fight was pretty intense as everyone was working together and combining their attacks. Mito was also slowed down by the seals. However she still could see they weak point, ir spots. She could still escape most of their attacks. She was surprised when she realized that everyone had learned they lections and were getting really strong. She smirked as she spoke :" it seems like you warmed me up." she then didn't show any mercy to them. The four of them had a tons of bruises and injuries by the end of session, however they also managed to get few hits in, as Mito had trouble dodging while she was attacking. She then proceeded to heal everyone. She smirked at them and spoke :" i will write everything you guys need to train for few weeks, and send it by my summon." 

The children nodded and Mito smirked giving them some money :" go buy sone ice cream and have fun.". 

Tenzo was the one to ask :" how about you, Mito - nee-chan." 

Mito shake her head :" i have stomach pains, and i don't think i can eat it. "

That was a lie, she could eat it, however she would probably feel bad in the morning about it. 

They went on their way. Mito smirked as she watched them go. She walked through the doors to her house and then to her room. Thinking what she could do today. It was around the noon now. But she was tired, more than usual, well it could be blamed on her period, she thought about it more. She then decided that after having a lunch she would go to the library, she didn't read for a while, and maybe she could find something interesting. Then there was also a secret stash of books under her bed. Nobody knew about those. They were hidden there. I wonder why. 

Mito ate with the family, she considered them her family. Kushina was actually there two visiting with little Naruto. Who was sometimes super nice and calm and sometimes he was a monster of child. Evil incarnation. Like today, he was having a food fight with Karin, however unlike Karin he wasn't precise as she was. Well he was precise in managing to hit Mito every time. But was obvious that he was aming at Karin. Mito would blame Karin for a fight, if she didn't learn that Naruto would usually began those. While it was unusual for Karin to begin those it was understandable, she was under his influence. However that still annoyed Mito. She had to finish her meal super fast. However she was still hit more than 5 times. She just glared at the two for a second and the two stopped frozen in fear. Kushina and Suzume were trying the hardest to make the children stop, but were not successful until that glare. Both Uzumaki women froze, even they were afraid. Mito stood up from the table and tsked, walking towards doors to exit the house, clearly pissed up. She had to change and even shower one more time. She after calming down, went to library where she would spend the rest of day, she carefully entered the house for a dinner. She relaxed when she noticed that a plate of her food was waiting for her at kitchen. Suzume obviously knew that Mito wouldn't eat two times with barts, especially if she was on her period. Mito wasn't mean, but rather she was scary amd sometimes demanding on those days. It could be also that the hormones that were regularly being made, when she was in coma still haven't been ridden of. 


	169. 169

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post this chapter. So i am sorry because it is kinda later than it was supposed to be.

3.pov 

Mito woke up the next morning, feeling pain in her stomach, however she could confidently stand and hide it, she was brave one as most girls with such symptoms would just be laying in their beds. Mito sighed softly as she slowly got out of her room, she was confident, but a lot slower as every step she made was careful and calculated. Mito then opened the door of her home and went to have a breakfast. She was greated by Uzumaki couple and Karin. Tamura asked her how she was doing and she answered honestly, that it could be better and will be better. Tamura then asked :" what do you have in mind for the time." 

Mito answered :" well, today i have planned to go shopping, as my training clothes are destroyed. But if you are asking about political involvement, then i am thinking of slowing starting some projects, but this time i would keep them in dark, until last moment." 

Tamura nodded at her :" so you will have a time, i need a favor. "

Mito looked at him and asked :" and what kind of favor are you talking about. "

Tamura answered :" i will need someone to take over one group of students. As i have another business. "

Mito nodded :" sure, when do they usually study. ", Mito was glad that she would have another thing she could focus on. 

Tamura answered :" Mondays, at 5 pm." 

Mito nodded :" that id alright with me. "

Tamura nodded :" great, i will tell you more about them, some other time, as both of us have things planned right now." 

Mito nodded, as she then quickly finnished last piece of her food. She stood up and then said bye to all of them. 

Mito went straight to the shinobi part of market. It wasn't as full as it was usually. Or rather there were places that were used to have more people waiting in line but now there was less people. And Mito had noticed that those places would usually sell the weapons. Which meant that U store was doing extremely well. But they also couldn't just stop selling their things. Because everyone still needed to have reserves. She was brought of her thoughts when she saw a familiar face. However she quickly dodged. She didn't know why she was doing this, but it felt like she needed to do this. She had just dodge Rin, who was looking at another store. Mito sighed as she noticed that all the clothing shops were right next to Rin. So if she carefully walked by her and make her unnoticeable. That would be great. She then smirked pulling out a seal. Her favorite one. She then continued to walk. She walked next to Rin confidently and went into a first shop she saw. 

She was looking through the choices here for quite some time. She had found few that she liked and would fit her usual style. She was so deep im thought and looking at everything. That she hadn't noticed that she was getting stared at from few different angles. Well she did notice it, but her brain wasn't taking those information as important right now. Especially with the pain in her lower abdominal region. Eventually Mito went to try the outfits on. They had fitted her perfectly. She ended buying them all. Most of them were black amd gray in color but the designs were quite various. From crop top ones, to the ones that hid all of her skin. As Mito planned to go in some solo training. When she was dome changing into her casual clothes. She went to pay. Only did she then notice, what was the weird feeling in the air. Because all of around her were her friends. Rin had come into the store just 2 minutes ago, and Kurenai was here for a long time, judging by the amount of clothes in her hands, Asuma was right next to her, and by him stood Raido. On the other side of store was Obito, and then there was Guy next to him, Ibiki and Tokara, those four were arguing about the green color. As they were trying to change Guys outfit. However they were all staring at Mito. Mito almost cursed on that spot. Suddenly she felt two hand reach her. It was Hayate and Yugao. They were also apparently buying clothes. The others used the time Mito would talk with Hayate and Yugao to their advantage, quickly pay for the things they wanted to buy. 

Hayate wasn't really into the plan, but he wanted to spend time and talk with Mito. He felt like she was distancing herself from others. So when his hands reached her shoulders he felt that she was more tense that she looked. He smiled his usual warm smile as he asked :" what brings you here." 

Mito answered :" ah, i need some new clothes. How about you guys." 

Yugao answered :" oh, we were just here because they wanted to hear our advices. We agreed to meet here." 

Mito nodded :" ah, i see, you guys planned a shopping day. How nice. "

Hayate didn't know if she really meant that or if she was pretending. As her face didn't have that usual and warm smile. It was there but weaker. Hayate then asked her :" so when did you return from mission. "

Mito answered :" ah, i came at late night, not yesterday but day before that. And yesterday i was busy with handling down the report and then resting. I spent some time with next generation. And went to sleep early. "

Hayate was surprised, why did she tell them her whole day. Was she nervous, or maybe she was hiding something, with overcompensating. 

Hayate nodded as he then asked her :" do you have time, we were just about to go eat. "

Mito was stunned for a second, and then she asnwerd :" i, i am not finnished with shopping yet, i was thinking about visiting few more shops." 

Yugao looked at her as she asked :" you need more clothes. But the amount you have in that bag is equal to the amount i have in my closet." 

Mito rubbed the back of her head :" i kinda, destroyed 5 outfits, during my mission. And my chest area keeps growing, so i need larger clothes too." 

She was slightly blushing. Hayate looked little awkward. And Yugao was amazed :" they are still growing." 

Mito went completely red at this point :" yeah, they are troublesome to deal with. I was hoping i would have a to b cups ones when i was younger, but as soon as i went into puberty i had them." 

Yugao looked confused :" You don't like having them larger." 

Mito shake her head :" there are reasons. First would be me being raised as a boy, and i allways wore boys clothes. The second would be that they are quite heavy and sometimes in the way. Especially in the training with water and there are boys nearby. "

Hayate then spoke, changing the topic :" um, so we can come with you in those few shops. While everyone else orders the food and buys what they need. " by this time Kurenai and Asuma were next to the trio. They answered :" yeah thay sounds great. "

Mito nodded, knowing that she was defeated, and that she didn't have any choice as she couldn't reject Hayate. Mito the sighed :" Should we go, the faster we go, the faster we are done, i am hungry." 

Amd with that she started to walk, slowly outside. Hayate had noticed that something was wrong. It wasn't the pattern of her movements but rather tempo. He did not want to point it out right away. So he waited. They went into next shop, where they bought a 2 sets of same training clothes. In next one they bought another one. And in last ones, Mito bought few gloves, she didn't need them for anything but they looked cool. And just like that she had spent her whole oay from mission. Hayate asked her when they were walking towards the restaurant :" i have noticed somethings." 

Mito looked at him, she wasn't scared or anything at all. Rather she was waiting for him to speak. Yugao was listening into the conversation also. She also wondered what was wrong with Mito. She noticed something but she couldn't put her finger on it 

Hayate spoke :" you are on period right now." he was slightly blushing as he spoke that. 

Yugao was frozen at the spot, wtf did she just hear. How well did those two knew each other. Mito nodded :" yeah, i wasn't going to meet anyone, as i am not actually in mood to talk. But seeing that i don't have choice, i will rather deal with this trouble that os brewing right now." 

Yugao was looking at them confused :" what trouble." 

Mito had a small sad smile on her face as she said :" well currently there is a bit of untrust between me and others. As i didn't answer their question. "

Yugao was confused :" so what, it is not like it is something you need to do. You are friends but you are allowed to have secrets." 

Mito nodded :" yes, but i did say that i would relieve the truth to them, and it was quite some time ago, maybe a month. I also baited them by saying that if they could find the information on their own i would be at ease. While i made it impossible for them to reach those information. "

Yugao, had understanding of situation a little better now but she said :" i still think that they needed to let you have some time until you were ready to say the truth. "

Mito smirked :" I agree with you, but i think that i spoiled them too much with giving tjem every information i had, and they tried the usual way of getting information. So theu were surprised when i refused them. "

And with those words they had arrived at the restaurant. Mito went to bathroom first as she ordered, same as Yugao. She went there yo change her, you know what. 

When she returned she looked a little refreshed. The atmosphere however was still tense. Mito sat next to Raido as it was only seat available. Which made things a little weird. Well only two that felt weird were Mito and Raido, as there was no way that the boy moved on so quickly. However Mito slowly started to relax as the meals started to come. Luckily her and Yugao's were done easily and in no time. She slowly started to eat. Savoring the taste. While waiting for questions. She looked at them all individually, her gaze was on them for a 4 seconds at most. However only Rin caught her. She took that as signal to ask. 

Rin then sighed and spoke :" since the atmosphere is already tense, we don't we skip to climax. Mito will you finally answer the question we asked you." 

Mito looked at her, she spoke :" you know that i would do that, but please keep your tone less arrogant." 

Mito spoke as she was picking a piece of her food looking at the plate rather than facing Rin. Mito then took a bite. And then after chewing spoke :" ah, right, it took me a while to remember your question. So the answer is. That there is a tradition, in Uzumaki clan. A tradition about Uzumaki royals. Especially princess as me. We are allowed to have more partners as a survival of royal blood is a must. So me getting engaged with Shisui doesn't bother the other two, as they knew about this. Another answer before you even ask, yes they have agreed on sharing me. "

Well to say that the group was shooked would be understatement. They were gaping their mouth to the table. Only two that didn't have that kind of reaction were Hayate and Raido. Yugao was also surprised. As Hayate didn't tell her. Hayate however noticed the tense atmosphere or rather awkward atmosphere around Raido and Mito when Mito sat down, but didn't want to point it out, and also didn't know what it meant. And the fact that Raido didn't have a strong reaction to this news meant he knew. And only person that could tell him was Mito, but why would she, why were they awkward. He missed something. Raido looked at him, for a second and immediately averted his gaze. Mito just continued eating her meal. Finally when others got their food, they were shaken out of the shook. 

Mito then was done with her meal and was ready to leave but Rin and others looked at her strictly asking her :" why didn't you tell us immediately." 

Mito answered :" i didn't want you to shocked too much, and i still needed some time to find a courage and say this to you, even though you are my friends you still could bash me for such a thing. I will give you time before you are ready to give me your final answer. I will await answer from each of you. "

Rin nodded :" i understand now. I am sorry for behaving such way. But you never kept a secret from me. "

Mito shake her head :" actually there is another secret that i am yet to tell you guys. But i don't know when the right time will be. As almost nobody knows of such secret. " as she spoke those words she stood up and then walked away from them. The others were too confused at her words as they didn't know what she could possibly be hiding. 

Mito returned home, more tired than she thought she would be and more later than she thought she would. When Suzume heards her going into thr clans compand she exited the house and asked Mito :" are you alright, you said it wouldn't take you so long. Did it hurt too much. Maybe we should go to hospital." 

Mito shake her head :" no there is no need for that. But can you help me to my room, i am tired." 

Suzume nodded as she took the heavy bags. And then leaned Mito on her left side. She asked :" what happened. "

Mito answered :" i just ran at my friends, and the we went to have a lunch, but i had to tell them the truth. I am really tired because of that, rather than anything else. The tension made we wanna jump and run, but i know i shouldn't do that. "

Suzume spoke :" that is okay, now you will some rest, and tommorow i will bring you your food to room just in case. After all tommorow is that day. And you should really be careful and rest. "

Mito nodded :" yes i think so too. Thank you. "

She told to Suzume as she was laid down in the bed. She was so tired that she was fast asleep. Suzume carefully left the room, and went to make dinner and also finnish some seals she had to do. 


	170. 170

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enyoj the back story of Mito, i think it would be easier if you thought about her as Ante, whenever there is dream of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that i haven't made corrections on posting date of last chapter, so most of you probably haven't read the last chapter. I was late and1 i forget about it.

1.pov 

Mito dream 

I was once again stuck with my memories. The memoriy had started, from the place we were previously on. Like a continued dream from. The weeks ago. I was laying on the cold ground. My body was bruised, i was beaten down, they left me on the floor once i couldn't even scream from pain. As my body had reached numbness and then it fell into unconscious. My eyes opened to late. It was already dark. The trams stopped going, and i had to go back on foot to my home. A hour of endless walk. The pain would force me to stay every few minutes. Once i finally managed to get to my house. I would go into a shower, and clean my wounds. However that wouldn't help me much. I would then stay in house for several days. As i wouldn't be able to go to school. Once i came back it eas already next week. The boys had their knowing smirks on. However that at the time did matter too much to me. As i had realized that i needed to stay strong and survive as nothing else would prove that i am me and not something they assume i was. Oh how wrong I was. The cursed reality crashed onto me. I didn't manage to make a single friend in first week and everyone was already gathering in groups. So i was alone most of time. Which was fine by my brain, but my heart longed for someone to talk to me. I was looking at the girl, she looked somehow familiar, but i wasn't good at remembering faces, as nit to hurt myself further, all those faces that hated me, were too much and i have long ago stopped looking people in their faces. Once our eyes met or i assume they did, i looked away. And then looked at the board, waiting for the classes to begin. Most of the professors asked me why i was absent for a week, i answered easily :" i was sick. My hole body pained." 

It was true and the professors didn't saw anything suspicious in it. 

The scene changed and i was year older. My body filled with new scars. I didn't want to remember what each one meant, or how each of them was earned. Now that o see, i am even more disappointed in my life. Even though i was bullied next to school and my screams were heard, they were always ignored. So many of professors hated me, they all knew about the rumors. They all believed into them, and they didn't want to get involved, because they couldn't really help the boys to beat me to death, however i am grateful that they didn't grade me unfairly. 

It was only thing that help me. Soon another small change happened. Someone was always in my sight, seemingly no wanting to help me but never getting a chance. This girl was for sure weird. I learned everyones names, as normal classmates thing. I believe she was Mia. She was weird for many reasons. Sometimes she would behave similar to me. It is not like that i payed her any extra attention, but rather the girls she used to hang out with would bad mouth her behind her back, or every time she was called by teachers. She was obviously a teachers favorite, and her grade only werr behind mine. And i would never be the teachers favorite, with my reputation and all. However what i found weird was that whenever i thought i felt someone staring at me i would found out that it was her. I at first thought she hated me, but she never did anything wrong to me. And if i remember correctly she was the girl that talked with me the first time. As time went on i began to notice her more and more. 

When the summer was close and everyone was doing their best to make their grades better, Mia and i were done with everything. And our professors would let us go outside of class as we didn't need to do anything. 

The first time that was the case we were in 2nd grade. It was kinda awkward. She just followed me out the classroom. I thought that she would then go her own way but she just continued walking after me. I then began walking faster, but she still managed to follow me. I turned around looking at her confused, she was shorter than me by few centimeters. But i still wasn't looking at her eyes even though my gaze was always downwards. I asked her :" did you need something." 

Mia looked at me. Well i now see that but, even then i knew that she was looking at me. She spoke :" i want to be friends." 

I was so confused. That my face betrayed me and my voice cracked :"F-friends." 

She nodded her head and smile :"why don't we have a drink. In nearby cafe." 

I was confused, but i didn't know what to say. She wasn't the dangerous type, right, so i spoke with those thoughts on my mind :" s - sure." 

She then took the lead as she said :" follo me then. I know this great place. "

She was no longer looking at me, and her atmosphere changed, she was suddenly cheerful, which was odd, she was usually the queit one. I followed her. She took me to the cafe close by. The atmosphere wasn't lively, but rather dark, i kinda felt good in there. She then sat us in darkest corner. And asked me what i would drink. 

I was hesitant for a second, before deciding that :" orange juice is fine." 

Mia then dissappeared and went to order our drinks. She returned in a minute. She had a apple juice herself. She smiled to me and spoke :" you know, i haven't had many chances to talk with you. And you don't talk much. I think that you voice sounds nice." 

I didn't know what to think, so my words didn't come to my mouth, i just stared at the juice in front of me, hesitant to take a sip. I eventually spoke :" um, i don't know, how to be a friend. "

Mia smirked :" that is fine, because neither do i. "

I looked at her as i asked :" but don't you have friends." 

Mia answered :" i don't belong with them, they just took the pity on me and started to talk with me. It would be rude of me if i just ignored them." 

I nodded :" that is fair. However i don't know anything about you, nor do you about me. "

Mia laughed :" that is true but that could always change. So lets talk about our interests. Other than studying of course. We can have a lot, or or at least something in common. "

I looked away :" i mean, we could, but i am not proud of my hobbies. "

Mia looked at me saying :" why not, i don't think that you should judge yourself, if you enjoy something, you enyoj it, there is no deeper meaning to it, and i don't think that you should believe in anything other say, judgment aren't supposed to be brought by humans either way." 

I was listening to her worda carefully. I was happy to hear them, she seemed to to be willing to understand me. I then gazed away from her as i spoke :" um, so i love reading. Not just books or stuff for studying. But i am pretty much thr type that would enyoj any type of good story. I also watch some anime shows. Then there is my writing, i usually would write after talking a long and nice walk through the nature. "

Mia smirked :" wow, i also love reading stuff. Honestly i know few animes, i watched them years ago thought. I am amazed that you actually write. What types of stories do you write. "

I was confused how to answer :" um, something like horor stories that are based on true stories. And there are few stories that i have written about fantasy or something unnatural. "

Mia nodded :" i see, how cool. So one last question, and then it is your turn to asl me questions, what type of music do you listen to nowadays. "

I looked at her, should i tell her, but she will probably think that i am weird, well that wouldn't matter, it is not like no one else doesn't think that. So i answer :" i listen to k-pop, there is a group called Blackpink that i listen to mostly. "

Mia was confused :" i never hear of those terms, what are those." 

I answered hesitantly :" um, kpop stands for Korean pop, and Blackpink is a name of girl group." 

Mia looked surprised :" oh i see, i didn't know that, you are teaching me so many new stuff." 

From that i could tell that this girl absolutely loved studying new stuff. I liked that. 

I looked at her nervously as i asked her :" so what about you, what do you listen to." 

Mia looked thoughtfull for few seconds :" i listen to everything that is popular with others." i didn't judge her, she seemed to be trying to fit in, i would try same if i had any chances, but i had long lost that kind of hope. 

I didn't know what else i had to ask, as i didn't know how to keep the conversation going. Luckily i was saved when her phone rung. Her friends called for her, saying that they needed her to buy something for them, they would pay her. I heard everything as their voices were loud enough. She said that she was doing something else and that she couldn't really go and buy stuff now. I was both glad and not at same time, because it was first time in a while that someone had prioritized me over something else. However at same time, my mind went on some questions that could keep the conversation going. 

When she was finished with the call, i asked her :" um, so what animes did you watch." 

She answered :" dbz, you know that right, Pokémon and then Yu-Gi-Oh one." 

I smiled :" i know those, they are really classics of animes. Personally my favorite is Naruto." 

Mia spoke :" oh, i heard of that one, but i don't know what it is about. "

I smirked :" i will tell you next time. "

Mia smiled brightly :" so now we are really friends, since we going to meet next time too. "

I answered :" i guess. But shouldn't we go to our next class. I mean it begins in 10 minutes. "

Mia nodded :" ah, yeah, i will go pay for this. "

I looked at her shooked :" at least let me pay for my part. "

She strongly answered :" No. I made you come all the way here. And i am sure you were annoyed by it, as you could spend doing things that you liked, and not waste time with me. "

I was shocked, she thought so little of herself, it kinda bothered me, so i spoke up :" you don't need to worry, i enyojed the time. I geuss that you can pay. But i have something to do, so you don't need to wait for me. "

Mia was confused so she asked :" what." 

I looked at her confused, thinking about the answer i then realized :" i need to go to the toilet. " she belived in that, however that wasn't the truth, i didn't want anyone seeing us together, it wasn't because of her, it was better for her not to be seen with me. I went to the bathroom, making sure to make my hair as messier as possible. Nobody would question it either way, and maybe my bullies would think that i was beaten up already, and spare me this one time, as today was one of best days in a while. I got a friend. 

Those metings continued, until the school year was over, and Mia and i had become great friends. Mia was soon going on summer vacation, and i had busied myself with various sort of work. I stayed in house when i didn't have anything to do. Sacred that i would run at someone that i know, someone that woud hurt me. 

The suddenly the scenes changed it was beginning of the third year, i was carefully hanging with Mia when she had free time and i wasn't getting bullied, sometimes i woud think that she is to dense to notice some things. Maybe i was wrong, i didn't know until she spoke about it with me. She asked me directly, why did i let them do this to them, it turned like she knew that i was getting bullied but she never knew the extent to it. I was glad that she worried about me but i answer with the answer i gave to myself years ago :"i deserve it." 

Hoshe never belived in that, but she let it go. However soon she began to be openly friendly to me and not just when we are alone. I had realized that every action that she took i liked. Maybe it wasn't about the actions but rather, who made it. However i soon realized that the things wouldn't work out. 

I started to avoid her, as my bullies had threatened me to start bullying her too. I liked her, maybe it was obvious. However i could never express these feelings. 

The memories of the school year flashed as my life was boring. The same things were on repeat. I would try to avoid everyone. Or at least when i wasn't alone. I got the chance to hung with Mia at the end of year again. She was persistent on is hanging out. And i agreed, buf only at the cafe. We talked about various things. Such as my stories, and then the things she liked, the things that I liked. I even began to explain her the plot of Naruto, i was so excited about it that i went into details. She seemed like she was listening into my every word. I finally was able to look up at someone eyes, that didn't hate me. That didn't hurt me. That had only good intentions for me. I was scared of them for so long, but now they looked so beautiful and bare, harmless. 

She smiled beautifully, she then began to speak :" You know i was thinking of dying me bangs to green." 

I was surprised by sudden topic, i asked :" how so. I didn't expect that you would do something like this." 

She answered :" i think that i don't want to fit in anymore." 

I felt scared as i asked :" if you are doing this for me, please don't. "

She smirked :" silly you, i am not doing it for you, but rather to be true to myself. "

I only nodded. The scene changed to tommorow she had already dyed her hair. I must say it looked awesome. But others didn't think so, as they immediately judged her. Saying that she was under demons influence. I couldn't say anything and neither could she, but luckily it was last day of school so everyone was in hurry to leave the school. Which meant no time for bullying. 

I didn't seen her since that. 3 months, i was texting with her occasionally. I would also sometimes think about her. The thought of young boy, impure, i hated myself for that, as she was my hope and i was thinking about tainting her with my evil. A title came to me at that time. Demons bride. I started writing a new story. The story that i haven't managed to finish. 


	171. 171

1.pov 

Mito pov. 

The last year of the high school was, when Mia and i would talk with each other as much as we could. She would stood up to my bullies every time she would notice me being bullied. However her efforts would end up in a wain. I stopped taking with her, hoping that they would leave her alone. But i was wrong. They waited, making me hope for thr best until the very end, then they crushed all of my hopes on that cursed night, the night that i lost everything that was left for me to create. The scenes changed to that day. I couldn't watch it. I didn't want ti relive it. I was lucky enough as my eyes opened. It was morning and my stomach was in so much pain that i was forcefully woken up. 

Izuna pov. 

I opened my eyes to be in this dream alike memorie. They continued from the my last ones. I remember Black Zetsu putting his hands on my head just a second ago, so i knew that he was the one that had caused this. I was greated by the scene of end of first year. I was feeling alone, i was rather curious about the rabbit, as i pitied him, he was always alone, then there was time that he was surrounded with the people that obviously didn't like him. I realized after some time that he was getting bullied, however i didn't want to get involved. That wasn't my role as i didn't know him, and i didn't know how to approach such situations. However i couldn't let him be all on his own, so i reached out to him, on the day when we were left early from the class. His response, reminded me of me, and how i am as awkward around other people as he was. He was rather careful and cautious around speaking. His eyes never making a eye contact. Which had bothered me. I never was that bad, i did have trouble watching someones eyes however i got over that quickly, once i knew their name and personality I would find courage to look people in eyes. However rabbit was clearly different in this aspect, as even though years of knowing me, he would made first eye contact in 3 year of high school and he wouldn't use it constantly. It would be occasional but not often. 

I sighed as i watched our first interactions. I noticed so many more things now that other time. Maybe if was more cautious i would see this before. I however wasn't. The scenes kept changing, we were getting over, our perceptives of each other changed over time, from a rabbit that i pitied i came to think of him as someone precious that i needed to protect, not for him but for myself. I realized that i liked him. However he tried to distance himself, it took me a while to realize why. 

He was trying to protect me. Even though i was the only person that was capable of protecting him. I realized that the world was crueler that i originally thought. We eventually had come to agreement, if i didn't intervene in the school life that he would continue hanging around me. I couldn't refuse that. However in our last year i couldn't pretend that i didn't know anything, as i searched for a way to protect him to make things change. I realized at the very end that the whole system had give an closed eyes to this case. The rumors were to strong and nobody had liked rabbit. The world wasn't what it seemed. I hoped that nothing bad would happen to him. As the days reached closer to the graduation. However i soon realized that i was so wrong to hope. As the scene changed to place where everything i knew shattered, my heart, my mind, my body. 

A rush of horrifying memories rushed. The scene when after graduation, and group of boys and girls asked us take a picture with them. We couldn't say no, as they were many people around us, chanting :" take a picture with tops students." 

My mother was close too. She was watching too. I couldn't show her that i didn't like this. We nodded. They took us somewhere behind the school and they put the black and smelly bags on our heads, and we were then put in the car. 

I don't know why my mother didn't find it weird that i was just gone. It was possible that they told her a lie. However i would never know what that lie was. 

The next thing that came to my mind was. The bags removal and the drink that they made me drink. As soon as i drabk it, i felt weird, the rabbit was in front of me. Tied to heater, his bag was on his face still. I noticed that the group here was smaller than the group we were invited by. Out of 7 people here were only 4. And what was more the two girls here were those that i called my friends. Even though i knew they hated me, i was still surprised that they would do something to me. A realization came across me, when i realized what type of place this was. It was unused and by the sound. It was near water. The place that was perfect for a crime to happen. The next thing that reached my ears was sound of the rustling of the clothes. My body was limp by now, and my hands hurt from the tape that they were taped with. The sound was coming around the place where rabbit was. One of girls hd done something to the heater, likely turned it up, however i didn't feel any warmth coming from it, the other girl took the bag of his head. His eyes told me that he had immediately realized what was about to happen. The glassy eyes held no hope. And i knew why. As i saw where the other source of rusting of clothes had come from her. They were apparently taking my clothes from bottom up. With every touch my body started to react. My breath was out of control. I was mess, and i didn't know why. Suddenly my shirt was ripped off. And my bra with it. I could see a hard dick on my breast. Rubbing it. I didn't know why but my body liked it while my mind, didn't. Suddenly another sensation came from my lower part of body. Hands on my legs, started moving slowly, seductively, and then suddenly i could feel something wet touch my vagina. I didn't realize what it was, until i caught the disgusted face of rabbit. He was looking sick, what was it. I tried to look down, to the sensation that made my body shake uncontrollably. I saw the other guys face there. A visible smrik and then i realized his tounge. I didn't even notice that they were naked until one of them spoke :" the real fun starts now." 

I was afraid to what he meant. But i found out immediately. As i was now facing directly rabbit. I saw rabbit trying to keep his eyes closed. But my so called friends didn't let that happen. 

I hated the every moment of that, the feeling of a dick tearing me open, from below me. The sick laughter of the others. The second that my mouth was used as the other hole for a dick. I hated every moment of this. I hated the fact that the person i liked had to witness this. To see me get destroyed. I went uncouncious for few seconds. Only to open my eyes to realize that the torture wasn't done. As the rabbit was in my previous position. And i was laying down. He was already broken so there was no resistance coming form him. I didn't blame him at all. 

Soon after that, i was taken out, one question was given to me :" you have a choice here. Will you stay silent and live or will you be silenced." 

I immediately knew that i wouldn't be silent so i answered :" let me kill myself." as i saw the gun they had. I was selfish, and i knew that i wouldn't be able to be myself and rabbit wouldn't be himself, even though we weren't in fault here, we would blamed ourselves for letting such thing to happen. My only regret was that they brought rabbit out, he was naked and clearly shaking, i couldn't just let others kill mein front of him so i spoke again :" i will do it myself." 

They had smirks on thier faces, and i wished to wipe them of, if only i could. If only i had something that could do that. And they had given me just that. The gun fitted in my hand, like it was meant to be there. I put it on my head. However rabbit tried to stop me. They wanted to watch the show, one fatal mistake. 

As their attention was splited, i shot once, i shot second time, then third and fourth. Realizing that i done something immoral. But it did feel good. I knew that there was returning to normal life especially after this. So i pointed the gun against my head. The rabbit was still in shock that he didn't know what to do. I smiled at him or i assumed i did, i still couldn't feel my face. The trigger was pulled by my finger and everything went black. 

I woke uo in the bed that i rarely use nowadays, as i spent more time on going through my training and reading separately that on sleeping. Black Zetsu was next to me as he asked :" and what did you see today." 

I answered without looking at him:" a nightmare that i wish never happened. My last moments with the rabbit, my last breath." 

Black Zetsu smirked :" and how do you feel about those moments." 

I answered honestly :" i hated them to the core of my being." 

Black Zetsu moved then as it showed me a schedule for today. 

3.pov 

In Konoha everything was mostly peaceful. Kakashi and Genma, returned to the village after another mission. They had returned once when Mito was gone on her own mission and they saw Shisui for few moments that time. However he went on mission before them and was expected to return a day later than they were. It was dark so they didn't get any information about Mito. As Hokage only had enough time to hear theirs report. And most of their friends were at their respective homes. They agreed on waiting for Shisui. As they were organizing a surprise for Mito. 

Shisui appeared next day dead tired, but after getting his report done he had new energy that was focused on Mito solely. 

Mito woke from that painful dream, she noticed that her doors were opened so she tried by speaking loudly as she was too weak to be yelling or screaming. She spoke :" um, is there anyone." she wasn't able to focus on sensing others. As her pain was too much. Luckily Suzume had heard her, she appeared in a minute. Mito relaxed immediately as she spoke :" um, could you handle me the painkillers and my usual morning cup of tea. "

Suzume had a small smile as she immediately understood. She was gone for a minute. And she brought uo both cup of tea and painkillers. The smell of the tea had taken its effect as it calmed Mito instantly. Mito slowly drank her painkillers and then spoke to Suzume who was still watching her :" i am sorry to ask this from you, but could you call for me, Yamanaka Inoichi, there should be a paper with his name, on my shelf. You can just give it to him, he is in I&t headquarters. I am sure you know where those are." 

And with that Suzume was gone. Mito was feeling better each minute. The tea was calming her, the painkillers still weren't taking effect. But they would soon. 

Suzume didn't understand what Mito had to do with Yamanaka Inoichi, but she knew that she should be noisy especially when the girl was obviously having hard time. And anyways there was always possiblety that Mito was just taking her regular therapy. She moved fast through the streats of Konoha, she didn't even have time to walk, she was using the roofs. And then she slowled down when she was in front of the headquarters of i&t. She slowly entered them, she didn't find anyone at the information section so she went to search for the office of Yamanaka clan head by herself. She found it easily. She politely knocked on the doors, waiting for a answer, when she heard the muffled :"come in" she entered. The man was in middle of something. She didn't understand. He was reading something. It didn't seem like a work as it was a book and not the usual paper stacks that most people in politics had to deal with. He didn't look to see who it was that had enetered his room until he was finnished with reading the page. When he did so. He looked up and spoke :" i am sorry for keeping you wait but what did you need." his eyes landed on Suzume for first time. He froze and spoke :" Uzumaki - san." 

Seeing that he was surprised, she didn't know what to expect. She then remembered, the note that Mito said to give it to him. She took it out and said :" Mito - Chan, said that she wanted you to have this." 

Inoichi was surprised, but at same time he wasn't, he spoke :" Mito sent you, did you think that something weird had happened." 

Suzume answered :" i don't know anything, she is in middle of her period, so i didn't ask her anything however she usually doesn't order me, or say what she needs, however this time she is to weak to do anything herself.. "

Inoichi nodded, Suzume obviously didn't know about what Mito and he previously talked about. So he then took the note and read it, i was a note that said :" this is emergency note, if you ever read it, please come as fast as you can. Mito. "

Inoichi understood. He spoke :" well since i am not that busy at the moment, i will go and see how Mito is doing." 

Suzume was surprised at those words :"i see." however she pretend not to be. 

Suzume and Inoichi rushed towards Uzumaki compand, Inoichi was thinking about why she needed him, he was still researching and was getting close. But he didn't have evidence for any of theory, he had found out which one was most likely the true one but he needs more time. So when he reached the room, he noticed few things, Mito wasn't looking good, while she didn't seem to be in pain, she looked rather tired. Suzume asked before he could great her :" are the painkillers working." 

Mito nodded. 

That answered one of his questions. Inoichi then bowed and greated her. She replied in her gratings she also added :" I am sorry, but i can't really move so i am sorry that you had to see me this way." 

Inoichi answered :" you don't need to worry, i am informed about your situation. I came because it is emergency as you said. However I would like to see you take few days resting. "

Mito nodded :" i am doing that, but i need to talk with you. "

Suzume then appeared with tray of tea and cookies. And then she left as she appeared. Leaving them alone. 


	172. 172

3.pov 

Mito and Inoichi were alone, Mito took the cup of tea and made a gesture that suggested that Inoichi to do same she then spoke :" i called you, because i just woke from another dream. However i also discovered something." 

Inoichi nodded as first thing that came to his mouth was a question :" are you alright." 

Mito nodded :" as fine as i could." 

Inoichi didn't really believe that but didn't say anything. 

Mito sighed softly as she spoke :" apparently i can be waken by pain, so the my theory is that the jutsu isn't physical but rather more psychological. "

Inoichi nodded :" that helps a lot, since half if jutsus need to have one physical contact or be always in one." 

Mito nodded :" so, you still haven't found anything. "

Inoichi shake his head:" no, but there is some kind of understanding i came across. "

Mito nodded as she spoke :" what is it. "

Inoichi asnwerd :" there are some types of connections that normal people don't have, but usually the ones that are different should have, however that goes only in a family tree. And i doubt that Uzumaki would try to harm each other." 

Mito nodded, as she realized something :" that must be it. "

Inoichi was confused :" but, how. "

Mito answered :" even though black Zetsu isn't Uzumaki, nor a human, we are related. "

Inoichi looked at her as if she needed a help of mental institution. However she continued :" because in some way i am his neice. As i was blessed by his brother. The Sage." 

Inoichi looked even more confused :" What did you mean with that. "

Mito stopped for a second, how should she answer this, she had a answer before she fully thought it, her mouth moved faster than her brain :" Sage gave me the ability to see the future, didn't a say to you guys. Well to see prophecy would be more true. Maybe i forgot to mention it." 

Inoichi understand that but didn't understand how the enemy that Mito was talking about, the thing named Black Zetsu was connected to that man. 

So when Mito looked at him, she knew what was troubling him so she spoke :" the two weren't brothers by blood, but Sages mother was the one that created Black Zetsu to take a revenge for her. As she lost the fight against her two sons. And Black Zetsu has been doing that through decades. However as he is immortal he wants something to stop the cycle. A revival of his mother, but i don't know how he plans do to that, however if he succeeds then the world ends and with that the cycle would too, however i am to end the cycle by sealing black Zetsu. Well i won't be able to do it ever but i am too make sure that someone will be able to do that. "

Inoichi nodded :" i see, so there is a deeper story. A story of how the end of world could taken place. "

Mito nodded :" yes, but this is also a story of beginning of the shinobi world. As the sages mother was the one that had first had access to chakra. And the wholes words chakra once belonged to her. "

Inoichi was amazed and horrified at same time. 

Mito the sighed :" i want you to continue the research, however i don't think that there would be more of such dreams as i watched for a whole life, there isn't a memory that could shake me. "

Inoichi nodded as he spoke :" that may be true, but they can make you tire of by making your dreams constant, it would leave you frustrated and it would be really bad as you would feel constant pressure. "

Mito nodded :" i hope that you are wrong. But i will be careful." 

Inoichi nodded as he sipped on his tea. He spoke :" you should rest. "

Mito nodded :" that is true, however i don't think that i can do that. "

Inoichi shake his head :" i can male you go to sleep." 

Mito had widen her eyes, thinking if she wanted to go to the sleep. Well she didn't have anything better to do. So she nodded :" that would be great. "

Inoichi smiled as he approached her, his hand on her forehead, a slow stream of chakra. He could feel her mind go slowly in inactivity mode. He smirked as she fell asleep in a minute. He then started to leave, thinking about how he didn't plan or expect to spend his morning like this as it was 9 am, however he liked it, it felt nice a change of pace. 

Mito was once again in the dream lands, however this time she wasn't looking at the past, but the future, she didn't know if that was what the thing she was watching. As that one dream that she had years ago was the future, however it wasn't present for sure. The three kids were running around her, Tenzo, Hayate were there, Naruto appeared later, and the girl called her mama, she took the young girl into her arms, however the other children then wanted the same treatment. Mito chuckled. However one thing didn't make sense to Mito, out of all kids they looked to be same age, but they all looked different. A girl had a red hair with strike of white, the boy had a brown hair with a little bit of red, and the last boy had a black roots that slowly went into the red hair. They had different color of eyes too. However she woke uo before she could see more. It was noon and she woke up feeling better, she was hungry and that was a reason why she woke up too. She eat and decided to take some painkillers just in case. She then took out a book on fuinjutsu, it was big one that she still haven't had a chance to open. However now she had so much time that she didn't know if the book could possibly last that long. 

Around noon Shisui and Kakashi and Genma were meeting each other, after Shisui was done with showering and were ready to prepare for the surprise. On their way, Kakashi run at his teammates, who he didn't have a mission with for a long time. Rin and Obito were surprised too see them all and Rin spoke :" i thought you would all be with Mito by now." 

The three were surprised, as they spoke in union :" Mito is in village?" 

Rin was surprised that they didn't know so she answered :" ah, yes, she came back two days ago, we talked with her yesterday, however from what i learned from Hayate, she is on a period and he said that she will probably be at home for few days. "

Kakashi and Genma nodded :" i see, well we shall visit her later. But we must go now. "

Shisui didn't know what was the deal with Mito and her periods, as Mito didn't tell him yet as she thought that he was too young. Well he is 12.

The thrio the moved to the training ground. 

They weren't doing the surprise yet. They were training the one that Mito gave them weeks ago, it was harder because Mito wasn't there but this they were getting used to it. Well then after having done the training they started with :" so how should we make the surprise." 

Kakashi heard Shisui ask he answered :" well we better make it useful as she loves that, but also it has to be not ordinary." 

Genma nodded :" well it could always make something that she could use and that looks great. "

Kakashi nodded as he listened in :" so you have something in mind." 

Genma nodded :" i am thinking about making her a seal or something like that and embedded it into a bracelet or maybe ring. "

Kakashi nodded :" yeah, she doesn't have any of those. "

Shisui thought about it for a second :" i think that rings are better, we could give her a one for each, but we can't really expect her to wear three bracelets. "

Kakashi nodded :" yeah rings, and we could always say that they are just our engagement rings to our friends." 

Kakashi was slightly blushing. Genma smirked as he rubbed Kakashis head :" cheeky. But i agree. So how about making the rings with the gems that would represent us. "

Kakashi nodded :" yeah, mine would be silver. And it would be seal connected with lightning chakra." 

Shisui smirked :" then mine would be black with fire." 

Genma nodded :" well mine will be light brown with earth chakra. Though it will be a special chakra, mixed with a hint of fire. "

Kakashi nodded :" now just need to make it. "

Genma chuckled :" don't make it sound easy. We will need to go to shopping. Well it is lucky as most things can be bought at one place. "

Shisui nodded :" yeah, since it is seal related it would best if just went to Uzumaki store. "

And the trio began to move slowly, they were slightly tired, however they knew that they had a long day ahead of them, even though they knew they wouldn't finish the rings in a long time, they would visit Mito today. And after they were done with buying everything from Uzumaki clan that they needed. 

When they made it to the Uzumaki shop they, didn't want to be recognized, as they didn't want anything to prevent them from surprising Mito, so they needed to keep this as secret as possible. They changed their appearance and walked into the store. The store was run by a man that was apparently chosen by Uzumaki clan, the man didn't look like he was scary, he looked ordinary and didn't seem to be a ninja, however just from listening by side they knew that man was thaught by Uzumaki clan, he knew everything about the stuff that he was selling. Truly it was amazing what a education could make of a normal person. The trio were looking for a materials at first, they found it at the back of the shop, they prices differed from cheap to expensive and even barely affordable for them. However the price wasn't everything, once they found what they were looking, a material that could storage a chakra and change it. Well now they needed to find a suitable seals and make it embedded it into the material. They brought the materials to the man, and asked :" could these be carved out like a stones for a rings." 

The man looked at the material just for a second and answered :" yes that can be done, however it would take a day to do so." 

The trio answered :" that is fine, however we would also like to embedded a seal into it. "

The man nodded :" that is fine, however would you like us to do it for you, or would you like to do it yourself. "

The trio thought about that for a moment, they answered :"we would like to do it ourselves." 

The man nodded :" do you need a help with the seals, or you already know what you have in mind." 

They nodded as they already knew. The seal would be based like a chakra storage one that could channel the chakra into different shapes or stuff. It would be difficult to do with their knowledge of seals. As they weren't close to master level, or rather Shisui was still a beginner and the other two were intermediate level. They paid the amount needed for a the material and for the work of the man. As they then left to jewelry store, where they were looking for a the rest of the ring. Kakashi eventually found a silver one, it was different shade than the material but it would match, Shisui on the other hand took another colored ring, he looked at it closely, it was too black for him, maybe he should take the one that was more faded out black. He decided to take the second one. Genma decided to keep it simple, a golden ring was in his hands. Well it would suit Mito. 

Eventually they brought the rings and headed to Mito. It was already around 5,p.m so it was getting dark, Mito was probably still in her room. So they knocked on the main house to greet everyone that was there and to let them know that they were visiting Mito. And to not just barge into her room, maybe she would want to see them, she had sometimes those mood changes. 

However when Suzume returned wothe the information that Mito would love to see them, they were in a good mood. They walked into the room, to see that Mito was laying down in her bed, still in her sleeping clothes, she seemed to be here the whole day. And she seemed like she was reading a book until now a thick one at that. 

Mito smiled seeing them, she spoke :" i didn't hear any news that you guys had returned from your missions. Come closer, i need hug you guys, we haven't seen each other for few weeks." 

They all moved closer. They then ended into one big grup hug, and then everyone got their own little hugs. Mito seemed to be full of energy she smiled at them even more. 

She spoke :" Well, i must say that i missed you guys, and even those annoying things that you do." 

Genma laughed :" did you really, we will remember to do them once you are out of the bed." 

Mito smirked :" if you guys really want to get beaten down, than do so." 

Kakashi and Genma gulped. Shisui on the other hand just simply smiled :" i am lucky that i just ran away. "

Mito smirked :" recently i trained super hard into the speed area, so i am saying as a warning to you. Shisui. " well that was a lie, she really didn't, but she never went with full speed after him either, so would manage to escape, well also because she was chasing all of them at same time. 

Shisui wiped the smile of his face and went slightly pale. Mito then decided to change the topic :" you know, i was with our friends on lunch, i told them about us." 

Mito then spoke :" i know that i aksed for some time until i told them, but i am sorry that i didn't ask you about this, i don't know if you feel that they need to know." 

Kakashi and Genma answered with :" they would eventually find out, and the sooner they know better for us a lesser awkward situation that could happen. "

Mito smiled as she said :" i am really glad that you think like that. "

She then gestured for them to sit on her bed, they did so and she took a bell made a small noise, and Suzume was there with a cups of soda and a few things to eat. Mito thanked her and placed it on the table next to bed. The boys said their thanks too. 

Mito then spoke :" eat, feast, i like watching you eat."

Genma nodded but spoke :" only if you also eat." 

Mito smirked :"if i must." 

Then she took a piece a food closer to her mouth and slowly ate it, in a slow movement speed. She then took another piece and fed Genma saying :" to shut up, that sweet mouth of yours." 

Then she made others eat too. They ate, and talked about what kind of missions they were on, and what things they saw. Mito also talked about her mission but left everything that did include biju or jinchuriki. She still didn't let anyone find out from her generation that she was jinchuriki. But she knew that she should tell them at least at some point of time. However was that time now, she couldn't tell. Well maybe it wasn't. Maybe she would tell them when she would able to walk and train with them so it should br soon. The sooner the better, well she would tell them first and then she would tell the others she knew. 


	173. 173

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God i am late again, i am sorry I kinda forgot to post the chapter.

3.pov 

The next few days were spent resting, as Mitos symptoms had started to calm down and slowly dissappear. She would read the book when it was harder for her to handle the pain, but she was also training, Kakashi Genma and Shisui would spend a hour training with her and then they would spend the rest time speaking and teasing each other. It was a normal and calm refreshing thing that Mito enjoyed. Mito was amazed to find how good of chakra control they had as they were almost ready for the jutsu. Well they were almost ready to use the jutsu in one direction. But Mito knew that jutsu should at least be able to use in two. However she didn't want to let thier hopes down, and it wasn't like she was further ahead then they were. Mito was a little bit sad that, the boys would leave on a mission tommorow, but she knew how to busy herself. As she had many things to do. And it wasn't like they were going on a long mission. And in a week of time she could take a mission herself. But she wasn't yearning for one just now, she still needs to recover form the hormones. She went to see Tsunade, and luckily it seemed like the amount of the hormones had calmed down a ton, still it was higher than usual but it was better than anything. 

Mito looked at the sky, as her head was on Genma's stomach it was getting darker. As it was a winter and days were shorter. She sighed, and noticed that the Kakashi and Shisui were suddenly standing up. She looked at them and Kakashi smiled as he said :" um could you get up, we have something to do." 

Mito nodded, but inside she was confused, what was it they did not tell her anything, which wasn't anything, but they usually told her their plans. She sat and then took Kakashi's hand to get up. Genma then slowly rose up from the ground. Mito looked at the trio confused as they wore exact same expression, a smirk that was usually meant when you were hunting a prey. Mito had shivers run at her back, but she didn't show it. Mito spoke :" um, i don't know what you guys plan to do, but please don't wear those smirks,." 

The smirks widened, and Genma was first to approach Mito, locking their hands and eyes together. Mito didn't have much time to process what was happening. Suddenly her hand was slightly pulled down and her whole posture with it, she was almost bowing and Genma was kneeling on his left leg, it was interesting how their eyes never left each others. And Mito could feel something cold make its way on her finger, it was solid and like a metal, before she could see what it was, she was suddenly hugged by Genma, taking her of balance as they fell on the grass. Only did she then hear Genma whisper into her ear :" from now on you are the one that i will always return to, you are my home, you are my everything. Remember that." Mito was surprised by the action so she went to pet the boy with her hand. She realized when she moved her hand up, she could see a ring on her middle finger, a golden ring with Light brown gem, and there seemed something more on it, however she didn't just want to investigate it, so she spoke :" it is beautiful." as her hand finally reached Genma's head and started petting his head. Genma meanwhile was kissing Mitos neck, softly and Mito was chuckling. Until they heard Kakashi cough. It was obvious that it was intentional. But Genma didn't say anything, as he stood up, slightly red and like a true gentleman helped Mito up. 

Once he did so he stepped away. And this time Kakashi was standing in front of Mito. His eyes bore deeply into Mitos. Mito didn't know what to expect. And certainly wasn't a puff, a small dog, she remembered it's name was Pakkun, however she never seen Kakashi use it in front of her, or she didn't remember. Mito was about to ask, but the small dog, just hopped on her and she had enough reflex to catch him. Kakashi then moved while Mito was distracted. He smirked and spoke :" you, know, this guy wanted to meet you for so long." 

Mito smirked :" is that so, what is your name, dogo." 

Pakkun answered :" my name is Pakkun, but you can call me whatever you want. Mito - san." 

Mito laughed :" i must say that your Pakkun is super smooth, Kakashi. "

Kakashi laughed :" he is stealing my spotlight." as Kakashi then pulled out the silver ring. The silver gem, glowed differently in the night it was shining brightly. And Mito almost was blinded by it, she took out one of the arms that caught Pakkun, and Kakashi decided to put it on index finger. The two rings looked completely different but at same time they were creating the harmony. Kakashi smirked :" i hope that this ring, helps you when you feel lonely, and when you want to talk to me, just imagine it being me." 

Mito nodded :" it isn't hard considering that it is as silver as you are." 

Kakashi then hugged Mito and Pakkun had to jump out of Mitos hold not to be squished by them. 

Then there stood Shisui, he came confidently to Mito and kneeled down, saying :" as we didn't exchange engagement rings, i wish to do it now. "

Mito smiled and extended her hand, so Shisui could put the ring on, a completely black ring was put on the finger between middle finger and pinky. At first Mito didn't see it, however when she moved her hand closer to her eyes she spoke :" wow, it is so beautiful, i can see my reflection in it, it must cost you much." 

Shisui looked away embarrassed. Mito then hugged him saying :" thank you guys, you really made me happy, probably happiest i have ever been. I must say thaf i didn't expect this, but it was nice thing, however i can tell that you guys spent most of your money. You shouldn't done that, but i will for sure repay you guys. "

The trio was blushing hard, and Mito spoke :" group hug. " they had done it, Mito intentionally, leaned backwards, and they were once again on the ground, rolling around the grass. They were giggling for few moments, and then eventually Genma started speaking :" those rings aren't just to show who you belong to, but they are also a chakra gatherings of our chakra. Mine is filled by mixture of fire and earth chakra, so that you can use it, it is meant as attack jutsu. Usually it is used when you arr defending. You can spray that jutsu as it will create ashes, however you must be careful to where the wind is blowing towards. "

Mito was slightly surprised, and she spoke :" wow, that is awesome. I know exactly what you are talking about. So how did you manage to create this. "

Genma was blushing crazy :" i made a seal, you can see it in the gem. "

Mito nodded :" yeah i can, it is pretty good seal, actually the more i look at it the more beautiful it seems, it seemes like you get seals better than i thought. "

Kakashi then spoke seeing that the conversation had come to the end :" mine is filled with lightning chakra. It is used for pouring lightning chakra into your swords or weapons. However it can also be used as a streak of lightning it would a short one in form of a knife." 

Mito nodded :" i see, extremely useful. And the seal work is amazing too. The characters are perfect. "

She looked at the last one, Shisui, who was nervous to speak :" mine aren't that useful. It is filled with fire chakra. "

Mito stopped him as she said :" you know that i don't have any knowledge of fire jutsus, so it helps a lot,. "

Shisui then continued a little more confident :" it can create, a fire knife similar to Kakashi's lighting one, but you can also create a medium size fire ball." 

Mito nodded :" the seal work is rather difficult to spot as everything is black, however i see that you have improved a lot during this few months, i can clearly see that Kakashi and Genma helped you create the seal but you embedded it yourself, which is 70 percent of the work. "

Shisui was blushing hard:" thank you. "

Mito stood up as she said :" now i just need to see how it works. She pushed a little chakra to the one that Genma had given to her, just a tiny bit, and in a second a small amount of the ashes had come out, a little cloud of it, that dissappeared in the air as quickly as it had appeared. 

Mito was surprised :"it is super easy to control and super fast to use." 

The trio nodded satisfied with her reaction. She then tried using the other twoz andshe noticed that the lightning one was fastest to activate as it was fast type of chakra. 

Kakashi and Genma they warned her :" don't over use them, as they needed to capture chakra from nature, and it could last for a day if in your area there isn't a much of chakra. Also you can use it maximum two times in a fight, as it doesn't have a large storage room." 

Mito noted that down, as she nodded :" you guys now that you are the best. "

They nodded :" we know. "

Eventually they had to part their ways, as it was getting later and the boys needed to prepare for a mission. Mito was home and was now eating, Suzume was interested into the rings that Mito got, and Mito happily spoke about how the boys gave them to her, she didn't leave a single detail, and she excited spoke about every fuction they had. Tamura was also listening to the conversation and smirked saying :" to think that little girl has fully grown up, into a woman." 

Mito smirked and asnwerd :" i was mature when i met you guys too." 

Tamura nodded :" yes you are more of a child now then you were then." 

Mito smirked :" i will take that as a compliment." 

Tamura laughed :" so what is your plan now, i heard that they are going on a mission." 

Mito nodded :" well there are things i need to do, such as teaching students tommorow, and other things, i think that is time to get active again in political stuff, however this time i need to be quiet about it as i said before. "

Tamura nodded :" so what exactly is your plan. "

Mito answered :" it is to ensure the bloodlines of Konoha. Starting with Hyuga and Uchiha clan. "

Tamura nodded :" and how do you plan oj doing that. "

Mito took out a seal and put it on the table :" with this seal. But i think that it will take a long time to actually get approval from thr Hyuga clan, Uchiha clan is softer to me than Hyugas will be, as the elders of the clan will surely go against it. "

Tamura nodded, understanding the history of the clan. He spoke :" it is a good thing that you have a ton of patience dealing with people like them"

Mito nodded :" i think that is important that i constantly pressure them with this." 

Tamura nodded :" so when do you plan to begin." 

Mito thought about it :" it is possible that i do it tomorrow, well i would give them the option. Uchiha clan will probably think about the offer for few days, and then accept, but Hyuga clan will be months and months of hard work. "

Tamura nodded :" do you have a prove, that it works. "

Mito answered :" you don't need to worry about that. "

Mito went to sleep after that long talk with Tamura, who had advised her to also speak with Hokage, so the man wouldn't freak out, Mito nodded in understanding. 

Her sleep was uninterrupted this time as she dreamt about the last day, she felt her heart beat faster remembering those moments. She could remember clearly how she met with each boy, the Genma's attitude that had screamed ' i like you' that she didn't notice, the Kakashi attitude, that was more of teenager who bullied the girl he liked however Mito was too strong to be bullied. The curiosity of Shisui that led them closer. And when Mito woke she could smell the smell of her favorite flowers. A bunch of lavender was brought by Suzume to her room the text with it said from yours truly. And under it the signature of three boys. Mito laughed at the joke Isobu made, which was :" thye probably spent all the money on the rings, so they had to divide the cost of the lavender between each other." 

What she didn't know that that was exactly what had happened. 

Mito went slowly with her day she first went to Hokage's office, where she was waiting for audience with Hokage. Who was busy in the morning, so she spent a half of hour to be finally in front of him, she used that time to prepare herself more. Minato looked at her as he said :" it is nice seeing you, do you feel better, i heard that you were visited by both Inoichi and Tsunade." 

Mito nodded :" i managed to get through it. However i am not here because of that." 

Minato began :"i am not letting you on a mission." 

Mito shake her head :" i am not asking for a one. Rather i was planning on going forward with the protecting our bloodlines." 

Minato immediately understood what she was talking about, so he spoke :" i did mention in our last meeting that there should be a way to protect our bloodlines better. Hyuga didn't seem to be interested, as they said that they already had a way to protect themselves. Other cland were saying that of there was a need they wouldn't complain. Uchiha said that if there is prove that it works that they would probably use that method. However i said that i still haven't found a solution and that someone else was doing this project. "

Mito nodded :" i ma glad that you informed them, as it will make the job a lot easier. However i doubt that i will have a time to visit every clan. But i will start with the two hardest nuts to crack. But i don't believe that Hyuga will just stay still. So on the next council meeting you should vote for the project, or at least on the one after that. "

Minato nodded :" yes i agree, but whne do you think that you can start the seals, for so many people. "

Mito smirked :" i am already working on it, as this seal doesn't need to be drawn on people. Well it is made like it would need to be, but i had found a solution, it is like those stickers that children use. I will need to have that paper and then draw the seals and then pour the chakra while putting the seal on the skin. But there also Hyuga problem as i need to remove the previous seal, which could take a while. I know few posible solutions but i don't know which would be less painful and would take the least time to do. "

Minato nodded :" however that doesn't just depend on you, but also on hyuga clans elders. I hope you have a way of dealing with them. "

Mito smirked :" oh, i do, i will use the thing they think as the as their strengths against them"

Minato asked :" and what is that." 

Mito smirked :" pride, in the clan, " 

Minato nodded, yeah they had tons of that, even more than Uchiha clan, however unlike Uchiha they were always polite, but stoic, Uchiha weren't that polite as they were more of a clan of lone wolves, they weren't a sociable clan, which made others think that they were to prideful. 


	174. 174

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i am not late this time

3.pov 

Mito slowly walked out of the Hokage office. Full of courage, she step to the main square and from there she headed to Uchiha compand. She knew that she should talk with Fugaku, but just talking with him wouldn't be enough, as every clan has it's elders and the elders could put pressure on the clan head, but she couldn't just say or order a meting with elders. So she had to speak with Fugaku, and Fugaku would need to speak with elders. And then she would need to meet with everyone at same time, however fpr that to happen she needs to convince Fugaku first. Mito slowly approached the clan heads house and then she knocked two times. She could sense that Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto and little Sasuke were in fact in house, so she waited for their response. 

Mikoto came rushing, well rushing for Uchiha clan, she opened the door and saw Mito. Mito wasn't wearing the usual training outfit, she was dressed in a casual fashion. Something did however caught Mikotos attention. On Mitos hands that were resting on her legs, she saw something like a ring, however there was no time to analyze what is it as Mito spoke :" good morning Mikoto - san, i hope i wasn't intruding or interrupting anything." 

Mikoto came back to earth form her thoughts :" good morning to you too,ah you didn't, we were just done with breakfast." 

Mito nodded :" i see, i came to have a talk with." 

Mikoto didn't let her finish, as she thought that Mito was obviously waiting for Shisui, to go to date, dress like that, but she thought that Mito knew that Shisui went on a mission so she spoke :" Shisui is on a mission. "

Mito looked at her confused, Mikoto read that as that Mito obviously didn't know, but Mito spoke the words that Mikoto realized that this was misunderstation :" i know, we were talking yesterday, anyways, i came to have a talk with Fugaku - sama. "

Mikoto nodded :" ah i see, i misunderstood. You may come inside." 

Mito walked into the house, little Sasuke was still at the table, Mikoto was clearly cleaning the table when Mito knocked on the doors. Itachi was helping with washing the dishes. And Fugaku was seated at the sofa, drinking a cup of tea and reading a few documents. Mikoto spoke after Mito entered :" Fugaku - sama, Mito - chan, has come to speak with you." 

Fugaku turned around and nodded. Itachi looked at Mito from his side as well, smiling happily. Sasuke was little shy around Mito. However Mito didn't make a move to get closer to him either way. 

Fugaku spoke :" then shall we go to library. "

Mito shrugged :" i don't mind talking about things here, but it is your house and your choice." 

Fugaku nodded, so this wasn't something that was supposed to be secret, but he wouldn't want to make it harder to his family, as they would probably worry about the things without any reason. 

He then gestured to Mito to follow him. They ended in the library. Mito take a seat opposite of Fugaku. 

Fugaku began with :" i heard that you are training, Itachi." 

Mito nodded :" i am training the most potential for the next generation. There aren't that many clan children in that generation. So me training a next clan heads to Uchiha, Senju and Inzunaka is the best thing i can do to make Konoha sure that nothing can threaten us. "

Fugaku nodded, liking her answer :" how is it going. "

Mito answered :" Itachi would already be at least chunin, if we didn't put the law in place, but i think that is for the best, his mind may be a little bit too mature. However his skills are superb." 

Fugaku nodded, proud. But he saw that Mito didn't come to talk about that so he asked :" did you come for the same reason as last time. "

Mito shook her head :" no, that has been solved, i came for a different reason. "

Fugaku nodded :" and what would that reason be." 

Mito spoke :" recently Hokage, spoke about a certain project." 

Fugaku nodded, after few seconds remembering what she was referring to. Mito continued :" the bloodline safety, he said that the project wasn't his, i am here because that project is mine. I want to talk about it with you. "

Fugaku was slightly surprised as he said :" in what phase is that project, if you are willing to talk about it." 

Mito smirked :" it is done, i just need permissions from both clans and village. I will inform every clan and then the council of village will bring the final decision." 

Fugaku hummed :" do you have a proof that it works. "

Mito nodded :" do you want me to show you." 

Fugaku nodded :" if that isn't a problem. "

Mito nodded and she stood up placing a scroll on the ground. She said :" i will take out a dead body here from my last mission." 

Fugaku was confused, as to why she said that. When the body was out he saw that man was clearly a bandit, Mito then said to him:" i don't from what clan he was, but his chakra reserves were one of the smaller one, but not small as ones of those from civilans. Anyways try to take some DNA from him." 

Fugaku nodded, he at first attempted to pull the hair, but before he could touch the hair something was pushing his hand further away. What was more when he tried other things same thing happened. Mito spoke when he was clearly done with attempts. :" i put a seal, the seal activates for whole body once the person dies, however the seal doesn't work if you put in on a dead person." 

Fugaku nodded :" i see what exactly does this do." 

Mito nodded, ready for a long explanation :" the seal has many functions, one of it is to protect the dead body, but it's functions aren't just that, even in the battle it will protect the user from being stolen, with this i mean both sharingan and byakugan, it doesn't have ability to heal them though, the injuries, i tried to put that in to but, it failed. Anyways the seal is connected with persons chakra system. So when someone is attacking you with Yamanaka style jutsu, mind control the seal will activate and they won't be able to take a control of your body. The only way to steal the bloodline is if the person having the seal gives the DNA on their free will. "

Mito hummed as she said :" that is something that may go innhand with your traditions of eye transplanting. "

Fugaku nodded :" the seal is great, but what would you get out of it. "

Mito answered :" i would get nothing, but my enemy would get a headache." 

Fugaku nodded :" i see, the fact that you are doing this to beat a one enemy, means that they are not to be messed with." 

Mito nodded :" yes, i know that this isn't my thing to get involved, but i wish that you would talk with Uchiha elders as soon as possible, i have many things to do. So i want to finish this as soon as possible. I will wait for the meeting with elders if there will be need. "

Fugaku nodded :" i see you were prepared for everything. However i don't think that will just go smoothly. "

Mito croaked her head and aaked :" why. "

Fugaku answered :" Uchiha clan, isn't likely accept that they will be under a constant seal. "

Mito then smirked evilly :" if that is what they say, then say that the red haired goddess will no longer do business with them" 

Fugaku froze :" you mean that." 

Mito nodded :" i would stop protecting you in any way that i was previously doing it., however that is if only if i don't hear the news i want to hear, so you better convince elders." 

With that she stood up and looked at him again, and the bowed, the scroll on the floor sealed itself and jumped as Mito picked it. Mito said :" i hope that everything goes well, Fugaku - sama. "

Amd with that she left. Itachi was staying im the kitchen and saw that Mito was slightly in worse mood than before she went in. 

Why was she in worse mood, the Uchiha clan didn't want to have a seal that would be always there, even though the seal was there to protect them, it wasn't like all those seals that Uzumaki had been forced to wear thorough the years, the seals that meant the death. She hated how this made her feel. There were so many that suffered because of the seals but to hear that someone would doubt the use of fair seals, she didn't expect that. 

Mito walked to Hyuga compand next, she didn't care, her thoughts were pretty bad already, and she knew that the situation here wouldn't be better, as for a fact she knew that it would be 10 times worse. 

Mito knocked on the doors of Hyuga clan, the problem here was how to get audience with clan head. She didn't even know if Hiashi had become a clan head, as she never saw the man take the seat at the council, but she wasn't involved in the politics for a year and more. 

The gourds had opened the doors and they asked :" lady Mito, what brings you here." 

Mito was satisfied with the polite attitude:" i was here to have talk with Hyuga clan head, as there is something that Hokage wants me to do." 

The gourds looked slightly confused, but they said :" you need a appointment for that. "

Mito nodded :" ah, i see, then when would i get one. Or should i go somewhere to get one. "

However before the gourds could answer. Someone had passed next to the gourds. The man looked at Mito for a second and then to the gourds. And he said :" let her in. Brother isn't busy right now. "

The gourds nodded :" yes, Hizashi - san. "

Mito noticed, that even though everyone was from a branch family they respected Hizashi, the previous member of main family. Mito spoke :" thank you very much Hizashi - san. "

Hizashi looked at her again with his lavender eyes and spoke :" follow me"

Mito did just that, she was few steps behind, but she saw a signal Hizashi sent to the gourds. They would inform Hiashi of her coming. Mito was suddenly in front of the traditional room. She never previously had been in similar situation. However she knew how to act. Hizashi opened the doors and revealed the Hiashi kneeling on a cushion. The man looked at her for a second. Mito stood there for a moment and then she bowed :" i am sorry for coming unannounced." 

Hiashi looked at her and gestured for her to take a seat ( kneel). Mito did so. 

The atmosphere was quiet as Hiashi didn't speak a word for a minute. Mito however was debating how to speak with the man. However she wasn't supposed to speak first. Hiashi spoke then, when Hizashi had left. :" you said that yoi have something to talk with me." 

Mito nodded :" that is correct. I am sure that you can assume what the thing is." 

Hiashi spoke :" no, not really, i am rather intrigued with this meeting." 

Mito nodded :" i see, then shall i begin." 

Hiashi spoke :" if you wish to. "

Mito nodded :" the matter that i want to discuss with you, is something related with the project Hokage mentioned few days ago, the one about bloodlines and its protection. "

Hiashi nodded :" i see, but as you can guess the Hyuga clan isn't interested in that." 

Mito nodded :" there is a problem though. If you keep going against this matter, Hokage and i won't take it easy. You think that your system is flawless. But didn't one Kiri shinobi take a byakugan eye form Hyuga clan. "

Hiashi froze :" how do you know that." 

Mito answered :" i have met the man. " she lied

She then continued :" if your seal was that safe, why don't you have one. "

Hiashi answered angry :" my brother has it, i believe that proves enough how safe ut is. "

Mito laughed :" if this continues sooner or later a genius that i saw in my vision will take a revenge on it is own clan. A child from branch family will take down the whole Hyuga clan." 

Hiashi froze, he had suspected that the girl in front of him had visions of future but he didn't expect her to say it so directly. 

On the other side Mito was slightly lying or using imagination. 

Mito then calmed herself down :" main family has been torturing branch family for generations. However that doesn't mean that you guys deserve to die. I am willing to save you if you allow it." 

Hiashi asked :" so who is that child you speak of." 

Mito smirked :" i won't reveal that fact. You might go and kill him, and if you do so, i wound end the clan by myself. "

Hiashi nodded :" i see, so what do you want from Hyuga clan. "

Mito answered :" i wish that you let me change your seals. Or should i say replace. With these even main family would be protected and there wouldn't be any chance of taking the bloodline limits." 

Hiashi looked at Mito some more, intensely :" the Hyuga clan traditions strongly disagree with this. "

Mito smirked :" the Uzumaki clan strongly disagree with the use of the seal that you have stolen from them years ago. "

Hisashi froze, he never knew from where they got their seals, and if that was true, Uzumaki clan would have reasons go in a war against them. Even if Hyuga were more in numbers, there was no way they could stop ti jinchurikis and however that would join Uzumaki side, most likely Uchiha clan. 

Mito sighed :" i will let you think this through. I didn't even get to show what the seal does, but it seemes that you have trouble accepting even the thought of being involved in this project." 

Hiashi was confused at those words :" the seal is it done." 

Mito nodded :" do you wish to see it. "

Hiashi thought about that for a moment. Mito then warned him.as she did with Fugaku about the reason why she would bring out the dead body, she then explained what the seal actually could do and she spoke :" with that i will leave you to your thoughts. I hope to hear an answer form Hyuga clan soon" 

Mito bowed again as she stood up and left the room and right after that she left the Hyuga complex, clearly pissed, she was so done with the acting though, even of she meant every threat it was hard for her to pressure people. She sighed as she went to Nara clan. She wasn't planning on going there but she knew that Shikaku would be the most reasonable with and she would finish one more clan. After this she would go teach the students that Tamura let to her. 

When she entered the Nara compand, the Naras immediately led her to main house. Yoshino was slightly surprised by her visit, but Shikaku spoke form the back saying :" i was expecting you" as he finished preparing the shogi board. Mito smirked :" really, i myself didn't know that i would end up here." 

Shikaku smirked :" you tend to go here when you are pissed form politics." 

Mito nodded :"yeah, that is the case today too." 


	175. 175

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are doing well, i am again late, well this time just 2 hours.

3.pov 

Mito was sitting down with Nara Shikaku oposite of her, her hands moved with no thoughts. She knew exactly what she was playing for the first move. Shikaku was more focused on her expressions and her troubled mind, she was obviously under a ton of stress. But he wanted to help her and to do that he needs to know what was that troubled her. 

So he was slowly asking the question :" so what kind of response did Uchiha clan give you." 

Mito answered without thinking :" i know that Fugaku understood me, and my intentions however the response that he predicted hurt my feelings more than my political view." 

Shikaku frowned :" your emotions, did he say something rude. ". 

Mito moved a pawn, she then spoke slowly :" you could say so, the words weren't nice, "

Shikaku nodded, seeing that the trouble he was on shogi board, he made an error, but it wasn't over just yet. He moved a piece that Mito obviously wasn't paying any attention to. And it solved his problems for a few moves. He asked :" you know that politicians don't care about emotions." 

Mito smirked :" of course, that is why i am one as well, however the words that were spoken were too unfair, to me to the Uzumaki clan, they don't know what they are talking but still they are making fuss. "

Shikaku looked worried, did they say something that could break the alliance between the two clans. He should thread carefully around this topic :" so, the were absolutely against it, or Fugaku assume they will be. "

Mito nodded :" well, not in those words, but i will need to convince that this seal will not trap them for whole life. Unlike some other seals." Mito then froze, she spoke that without even realizing, she made a error she showed a weakness, a hole in her facede she was using for years. She turned around not facing him, thinking what she should do now. 

Shikaku saw right through that crack in the facade, Mito was vulnerable, even more than he thought she was, she experienced how the unfair the world was, but she still didn't accept that, well nobody can accept that, the thing was that there was something that was broken in her. He didn't know why, was it because the revenge she spoke few years ago, even though it was obvious that was a lie. Why was she hurt with that seal she wears, the Uzumaki wear. Was it because she didn't want it, but then why did she do it. 

Mito sighed softly as she finally faced the man, and made a move ending the game. She spoke :" please forget about this." 

The facede was back on, he wouldn't know if it didn't break just a minute ago. 

They began the next game it was more quiet as Mito was now more focused on the moves that Shikaku was making. 

Shikaku then changed the topic to Hyuga :" so what did Hyuga say." 

Mito answered :" they actually asnwerd as i have predicted, they immediately shut down the offer, i ended scaring them with." 

Shikaku nodded interested :" with what." 

Mito looked away :" with false prophecy. Well I don't know how false it is actually, but i am pretty sure that it won't happen. "

Shikaku nodded :" i see so you lied. "

Mito shake her head :" if everything goes wrong for Hyuga clan, the child that i saw will seek the destruction of the Hyuga clan, or at least the change. Which could end with blood on Hyuga clan, i did say that would support the child too. As that is my role in every prophecy. I am to protect and then to prepare them for thier mission. "

Shikaku nodded, then looked at the board the situation was more even then before. Mito was the first one to speak :" what are your thoughts on the seal. "

Shikaku nodded as he answered :" if the seal doesn't have anything bad about it, i think that it will be useful." 

Mito nodded :"that is true, however does the clan think the same thing." 

Shikaku nodded :" Nara clan, takes everything just to be safe and not have to worry about troublesome things." 

Mito nodded :" that is why i wish i was born as a Nara." 

Shikaku laughed at that :" i can adopt you, you aren't still 18."

Mito smirked :" yes, only problem is that i am a Ninja, and that i am a princess for a other clan. "

Shikaku nodded :" what a shame." 

Mito nodded :" so, anyways, please do inform me when your clan makes a choice or decision. "

Shikaku asked :" i have one question, is that seal is it visible. "

Mito answered :" it can be if the person wants it, but only byakugan can see it. "

Shikaku nodded :" i see, then please write me down the effects of the seal, and that will that. "

Mito nodded asking :" do you have a pen. "

Shikaku spoke slightly louder :" Yoshino, can you please bring the pen and some paper. "

Yoshino appeared in a minute, and she gave the paper to Shikaku who handled it to Mito. Mito used it for a minute, writing down all the effects of the seal. She then stood uo and said :" i must go now, a have class to teach. I will visit you in few days. However i hope that the reason will not be the same as today's." 

She then bowed and left. 

It was still early for the class but Mito was a little tired out, she was going to rest for few hours and read the report that Tamura left for her, about where they were exactly in the lectures. When she found out that they didn't really went to far she felt relieved as she had to share something easy that would be explained easily. 

When 4 man come when she was at the lecture room, she looked at them, she didn't recognize them from any Naruto scene she could remember, she knew that she didn't really remember much of side characters, but she had a feeling that she didn't really need to worry about who they were. She taught them, and they seemed to understand everything rather well. She eventually asked :" so what do you guys plan with the seals." 

The shortest and the most lively man of them spoke :" we plan to grow stronger and to protect the village." 

Mito nodded, she wasn't that impressed, the will of fire, she didn't really understand that, she however could always pretend to have it, she didn't know how everyone else. Thought as she was the will of fire herself. But she wouldn't question that, yes there is something in fighting together and in having precious people, however there are also things that are needed to be done alone. The weight of the world that she is still holding on her own. Mito nodded to them and then ended the lecture. 

It was kinda late, however Mito still went to stretch herself and have some light training. She needed to take her mind from the everything. She had 6 days to meet with most of the clans, and then she would go on a mission, she sighed. There would be a ton of work for her, she does have a training session with the future generations too. And she could just write the letters to smaller clans, but she would need to deliver the letters herself. Well luckily the process would be long and the clans did have a lot of time to think about it. And Mito needed to just convince main clans. 

Mito didn't want to be alone on the training grounds, so she took out Jisoo, then she took out the crown from her scroll, Lisa immediately appeared, she gave Lisa a kunai, or to say Jennie, she was wearing Rosé. She spoke :" since we didn't talk in a long time how about a spar." 

Lisa was little scared :" i mean we can, but aren't i at the disadvantage." 

Mito nodded :" how so, i am tired out." 

Lisa waa looking at her :" even if you were beaten down i would have a no chance against you., "

Mito smirked :" but you do have better control of Jennie than i do,. "

Lisa seeing that there was no way they could talk about this rushed at Mito. She used Jennie as a distraction. Mito had to both block and dodge at the same time. While Lisa couldn't physically get stronger, she would get better at strategy, that was the thing Mito wanted the most. Lisa couldn't be physically hurt, but still she could physically hit you, there were ways to defeat her without trapping her crown even though that was the easiest way. When Mito wouldn't ba able to defend herself, Rosé would activate ans make a barrier around them in no time. Mito learned over time that Rosé wouldn't help into fighting as she was more of defensive type artifact, Lisa was both, and Jennie and Jisoo were more offensive. 

Mito nodded when it was enough. She was tired out as much as Lisa was. Lisa had a problem that she could only last around 40 minutes, but that was enough. Jisoo was a perfect sword and she wouldn't change a thing about it, Mito liked it a lot more as its spirit was lively, a living chaotic baby, she would say, but she found out from Lisa that Jisoo was the oldest artifact there. Jennie and Rosé were more quiet and would only talk with Mito when she would go to speak with them, Lisa could talk all the time, and Jisoo would talk a lot when she was in super duper mood, which wasn't rare. 

Mito eventually went to sleep and slept easily. She woke up, and knew who were her next targets, she should speak with Yamanaka, and Akimichi clans first then she should speak to Inzunaka clan, and then maybe speak with Aburame, Senju clan and with that the major clans would be dealt with. Right. 

Well it would be fine if those clans just say yes we will think about it, as she knows that they can't possibly have anything against those. 

The day went a lot better than yesterday, it was actually better than her expectations as Izunaka clan just said yes, as they already knew of the bloodline seal, even though they didn't know the details they accepted, so Mito had to explain the effects after the acception, Tsume was rather protective of her clan expacialy after the case of the poisoning of the ninkens. The next clan was Aburame, who said yes as long as the seal doesn't casuse any damage to their insects. Mito nodded asking if it would problem if she would make a simple test. She used a scroll and open the body, she asked for a Aburame insect to come close. She stopped it when it came around just close enough to the seal. The insect didn't react at all. Which seemed that the seal didn't have any kind of disturbing element to them. 

Inoichi was slightly surprised to see Mito, but was happy to hear that she was here for different reason, he said that they, Yamanaka clan, would need to talk about it more but he thinks that they will accept it. 

Akimichi had a similar response. And Tsunade had nodded :" well at least someone is trying to protect us." 

She was still pissed that Danzo had successfully done unthinkable and robbed her grandfathers tomb. So Mito easily got her permission, as she was only clan head that had no elders to bother her. She was recently accepted into the council, as she was a clan head of known clan, Shizune would have to take care of children more but that was fine with both of them. 

Uzumaki clan had also managed to grab a spot in council, however Tamura was the one that went there, so Mito wasn't that familiar with the political atmosphere, she knew what she needed to know, and she did not pry to much. 

Seeing that she was done with this, Mito went back home, where she would write the letters for each clan, even though she had plenty time, she didn't know the schedule of smaller clans or if they even had one. She borrowed a book from Konoha library, it was titled clans of Konoha. Mito then slowly spent time writing the letter to each of clans. She had to write down the address of each clans house and she would need to find those that had obviously changed, but she had time. When she was halfway done she noticed that it was time, for next generation to come to her. She sighed, well it seems she would finish this tommorow and then she would go walking like a freak through the village. Or maybe she could use some shadow clones to make it easier. Well yeah, but that won't complete solve her problems, but whatever. 

Mito walked out the house, to see that her students were already waiting for her, stretching. Mito nodded to herself as she spoke :" i see, today shall we have a little spar, you guys against me. I promise i won't hold back." 

Itachi and Tenzo froze seeing Mito having her evil smile. Hana was a little scared, but Izumi returned the same smile saying :" sure." 

Mito liked that about the girl. 

Mito spoke :" then show me everything you guys have, no need to just use things i thought you. Even clan arts are allowed." 

Mito knew that she wouldn't be using her full strength, but she needed to find how strong they really were. 

Mito steped first and nodded to others. She expected that at least one of them would attack and that others would jump back in the forest behind them, however all of them jumped back, Mito just smirked, slightly amused, she jumped to follow them. The first thing she both noticed and sensed was Tenzo using his wood release, she had to dodge it, however it seemed like Tenzo had planned everything, even where she woul want to land. As more of branches appeared. Mito decided that she wouldn't even try to dodge this. She let herself get captured, her hands making a hand seals at rapidly pace, she noticed that only Tenzo had stopped moving, so that meant the others weren't close and he was the one to fight her first, foolish, as they left him alone. Mito used water gun jutsu, shooting bullets of high pressured water, she controled them so that they would go straight for Tenzo. Mito was free from the branches that previously captured her, Tenzo was dodging like crazy, he didn't have any other choice as if any of thise bullets had actually hit him he would been injured and wouldn't be able to continue the fight. Mito smirked as she then took out Jisoo. She run at him with full speed. But just as she was about to reach him, a crow appeared in front of the two. Mito immediately closed her eyes, and started to follow the location of both Itachi and Tenzo, Tenzo wasin her reach, but Itachi was keeping this summon, nad it could cause her more damage than Tenzo could but then also there was possiblty that Itachi was making a trap. Hana and Izumi were close to him too. So Mito decided to chase after Tenzo. She managed to open one eye, she could see that the crow was still trying to get in her line of vision but she knew better. Mito then took out the crown and put it on her head, Tenzo was confused as to from where did the crown appeared. Mito smirked as she said :" Lisa could you get rid of that annoying bird." 

Lisa appeared next to her and nodded :" of course, i assume you don't want her dead." 

Mito nodded :" just distract her for time being, i need to finish someone." 

Lisa was the jumping towards the crow, and Lisa created a small seal which immediately activated, she spoke then :" this should be fine right, it can't move as long as it is in my sight." 

Mito nodded :" that is great, just stay there, i need to teach the brats the hard reality." 

Mito then in a second appeared next to Tenzo. A taijutsu spar began, Mito was faster and made sure that every hit would hurt. Suddenly she noticed that tenzo6had learned to use a hand seals while he was doing hand to hand combat. A tree branch wrapped itself around Mitos legs. Mito used her own wood style to take control, however Tenzo by now was more knowledgeable and with more experience with the wood style easily overpowered Mitos wood style chakra. He took the weapon, the one that was blessed by red goddess. And started to attack Mito, Mito cursed she didn't have a chance to dodge and the attack was rather fast. She sighed as she took out Jennie, however it was to slow as the weapon was just about to touch her skin. Mito then smirked as Rosé activated. The seal glowed, and the weapon was stuck, the barrier was not strong to complety stop the attack but it was strong enough to stop it in middle off the barrier. 

Mito smirked as she spoke:"meet Rosé. And know pain." 

Suddenly Jennie moved on its own, Tenzo had just enough time to block the attack with the branch of tree. However Jennie wasn't stuck it began attacking and Tenzo didn't have choice but to run. He substituted with a tree log and started to run to others. Mito meanwhile, cut the branches that made her movements unusable. She cut them off and sighed . The weapon that Tenzo uses was still stuck in invisible barrier in front of her. Mito leaned backwards and Rosé let the barrier down. The weapon fell down and Mito was unharmed. Her clothes did have few holes. 


	176. 176

3.pov 

Mito sighed as she took the weapon, Tenzo left there, in her hands, she waited for few seconds for Jennie to return to her. She then poured some chakra into the weapon Tenzo used. However it didn't respond like she thought it would. She smirked :" so you got yourself a seal that prevents others from using the special abilities of the weapon. Well at least you are smart. Well then how should i play with them now. Since they are almost at the same place. Should i rush them. But that is no fun. Maybe i should divide them with a long range attack. "

Meanwhile Tenzo reached others, he was covered with sweat, and was huffing from running at his top speed. Itachi nodded at seeing him. They were analyzing what Tenzo told them, and decided that they should try to hide together. And if the worst comes, Itachi and Tenzo would try to fight off Mito while the girls would prepare for finishing blow. Tenzo picked the exact moment when Mito started to move once again. At the first she was going in their direction, but she suddenly changed it to oposite. He didn't understand. 

Mito on the other hand created a clone that was heading oposite way from the children while she used her seal, to not be noticed. She smirked as she started gathering the wind chakra, she would need longer time to gather the amount she needed as she wasn't a wind user. But she still knew few strong jutsu like great breakthrough. She was in the range where this strong attack wouldn't kill anyone but would force them to jump in various directions. 

Mito smirked, thinking :" i should finish Tenzo first as he knows where i am, withouth the seal. While Itachi will fight the clone. Maybe i will make things even more interesting if i summon more clones, 2 more. And make them fight Hana and Izumi." 

Just as she made the final sign for the great breakthrough, she immediately after that summoned two extra clones. Tenzo was suddenly alarmed as he felt, sudden spike pf chakra coming towards them from two directions. One was from the place he believed Mito went, and the other was from where Mito changed her direction. However the second one was 4 times stronger. Before he could react as the speed of the second chakra was unbelievable fast, he only managed to say, :" prepare for a impact." 

The moment after than there was high pitched sound of wind coming towards them, and they managed to react in time, however they lost the sight of each other. Tenzo immediately realized that in front of him was the real Mito, and that others were fighting the clones. However before he could do a thing to warn others. Mito's necklace glowed. And all of his senses were cut of. Mito spoke :" the 2 grade barrier, the barrier of the Gone roses, the function of this barrier is to trap the enemy and make them unable to communicate with the allies, even if the user of the barrier is killed they will stay trapped in the barrier." 

Tenzo looked at her terrified, however he was confident that wasn't all :" but there must be some disadvantages too. "

Mito nodded :" of course, the caster is trapped too. "

Tenzo smiled as the weapon in Mitos hand jerked towards him. Mito let it go as she said :" i want to see how strong you got. Come on, i am grading you as the strongest of all, so i should put down first." 

Tenzo smiled :" i geuss that i should take this as complement." 

Mito nodded :" well it is true, but Itachi actually is really strong, if you didn't have the ability to sense, i would go against him first, and you wouldn't be able to interview. Tenzo nodded as he poured some chakra into the weapon, it transformed into a sword with movable top part. Because he used some wood chakra, and now he could freely control it. It was similar to a wipe, but the handle was sword like. 

Mito smirked as she took out Jisoo once again, and spilled a drop of blood on the blade. The blade turned to obsidian black, and Mito smirked. Mito waited for the moment Tenzo attacked. He wad faster than she remembered, but it was still not close enough to actually hurt her, especially when Jisoo was in her obsidian mode, while Jisoo was 10 times heavier in this mode, it was also more easily to move, as the was connected to Mito like it was part of her body. Mito blocked over 30 wipes from Tenzo, and she smirked, she vanished just for a second, only to reappear next to Tenzo, she smirked :" that was so close, however i don't believe that it was the best you can do." 

Tenzo was slightly surprised, or he acted that way, until his smirk appeared :" of course, the trap is that, i wanted you to face me in close combat." as he said that the surrounding was filled with roots in a second, Mito was trapped. Tenzo then smirked :" i win." Mito then laughed :" unfortunately, that isn't what is actually the case. "

Tenzo didn't have the time to react as Jennie, knocked him from the behind. The kunai hit him with blunt part to the neck, Mito smirked as she poured her chakra into the roots surrounding her, she set herself free and then she used the same roots to capture Tenzo. She smirked, as she picked him up, she undid the barrier, and immediately felt the surroundings. 

Itachi froze the moment he saw Mito jumping straight at him, he had just barely jumped back from the wind jutsu and she was in front of him. What was more nobody was around them. What was more surprising was that Mito had her evil smirk that said that she wouldn't go easy on him. However something was strange, she didn't speak a word, as she rushed towards him, thankfully for his amazing reflexes he managed to dodge her. She was using that unpredictable taijutsu and he knew that she would usually taunt him, however this time it seemed like she was actually focused on something else. Itachi took out the weapon and used his fire attack, Mito dodge it easy, Mito immediately rushed towards him, then it hit him. Well both Mitos fist and the he understood, this was just a clone. He didn't deduce this from her attack, but rather for lack of the items Mito perviously hand on herself. There was no necklace. He didn't know why she didn't try to make it harder but he thought it as a test. 

Itachi then formed a perfect plan. He would make her think that he is going for a large scale attack, only for him to sneak around and end it. Itachi sighed as he spoke :" i didn't plan on using it against you, but you didn't give me any chance." he opened his eyes to reveal one sharingan tomoe. He smirked as his mouth filled with fire chakra. He firstly twisted his weapon, transforming it to shuriken. Mito didn't understand it, why he would choose that shape, until he spew the fire out and then immediately started pouring wind chakra into shuriken as he started to spin it around, making a stronger wind. However Mito was ready for it, she used a seal on her hip, to create a stone wall in front of her while she also started gathering some water chakra into her mouth, she then spit it to slow down the fire. It worked, as the fire was weakened, Mito hid behind the stone wall, which was gradually becoming hotter. Suddenly she felt Itachi appear next to her. But before he could actually do anything. Mito was long gone. She used all of her biju chakra that it was in clone to make it move fast enough to dodge Itachi and his plan. Itachi was confused as his hand didn't hit anything. He looked up to see Mito out of the breath, and slightly startled. Mito finally spoke :" Well planned but i have my trump cards too." 

Itachi looked at her and spoke :" well i think that you used all of yours. While i have plenty of them." 

Mito nodded :" however both of us know that that doesn't mean that you have the upper hand. As you must realized i am merely a clone. Which means one of your friends are actually facing me, maybe all of them. "

Itachi knew that, but he also knew :" if i let you go and focus on them, i will regret it, won't i. "

Mito nodded :" of course, because shinobi does not spare a enemy. Not even a child. As it means "

Itachi finished it for her :" that they are letting the enemy get stronger and possibly end them. "

Mito nodded as took out a kunai. Itachi took returned the weapon to it's orginal form. He rushed towards her as Mito jumped down towards him. The poof was heard. However Itachi wasn't the winner. The kunai had made its way to his arm. It was bleeding, he managed to defeat the clone but he was the one receiving heavier injuries. What was more. The fact that his sharingan didn't predict the movement was concerning. Itachi then suddenly felt like he some kind of barrier drop to the south. He made sure that the bleeding wasn't to bad. He stood up and headed to where the barrier was. 

Meanwhile Izumi was facing the other vlone of Mito. However Izumi spoke first :" Mito - nee-sama, why do you think a clone is a good opponent for me." 

Mito answered :" oh, i am here just to buy some time." as she said that the stones around her started to fly straight towards the Uchiha girl. Izumi dodged every single one of them, however she knew that Mito was going easy on her, or at least she was for now. Izumi sighed as she used the weapon and changed it to the hammer. It was as tall as Mito. She then countered every larger stone throw her way, making a tom of little rocks. Soon she realized that wasn't the smartest thing to do. She was completely surrounded by the stones. Until she changed her weapon once again. This time it was a simple rod. Until it suddenly made lightning coming out of it. Mito was looking rather impressed as she said :" you are the first one to completely destroy this jutsu. However your test only begins now." Izumi nodded as she rushed towards the clone. Mito blocked the rod with a kunai. Izumi tried to use the lightning jutsu however. Mito smirked as she spit a water bullet towards Izumi. Mito the jumped backwards. And started to run in circles around Izumi. Izumi had to come with a plan as Mito was getting faster and faster, she would throw a kunai here and there but it didn't hit, it was clear that Mito was using the footsteps to create a seal aray. Izumi knew this as she was in charge of gathering information about their opponents., that is why she wasn't surprised with anything that Mito would usually throw it her way. Izumi sighed she didn't have a choice. Izumi slammed down, she used her strength to destroy the ground and slow down Mito. Mito took this as a chance to attack her. As Izumi was at ground level and she was filled with momentum and at higher grounds. Izumi looked at her at just right time. Mito managed to land the kick, however most of it was absorbed by Izumi's hands. Izumi quickly pulled the senbons she began to use, out as Mito was landing few meters away. Mito didn't have enough time to dodge all of the attacks. Even with biju chakra. As Izumi was smart enough to think of every escape route Mito would try to use. She managed to hit Mito and the large puff was heard. Izumi then thought where others are supposed to be. She decided that they were most likely to be around the area where the great breakthrough had been used. She carefully went there, without making to many sounds or giving out her chakra signal. 

Hana stood in front of Mito confidence oozing of her, it was first time that she would actually fight Mito with her partners. Mito looked at the Hana and said :" do you believe that you have better chances against me than others." 

Hana nodded :" yes, because i am never alone." 

Mito nodded :" well i suppose that is true. However how long do you think that will last." 

The ninkens started to grrr at her. Hana took this as a opportunity, she took out the weapon which shorted itself. Which meant Hana was ready to battle in close combat. Mito shook her head:" while it is true that you have bigger chance in close range, i wouldn't be choosing it." Mito then rushed forwardsand was in front of Hana in a second :" as you are not my match." 

Mito easily dodged the ninkens attack from behind, and the reflexive attack from Hana. Mito smirked :" very good, however you missed. "

Mito then kicked Hana in her guts. However she didn't get to that soft belly, as a Hana managed to hafly block the attack with her hand. Mito immediately realized that it was too late for this clone, she immediately started to use all of the biju chakra. She barely managed to dodge yet another attack from the ninkens. This time they were a lot closer. Hana was in pain as her hand was suddenly swollen from the force of the kick. 

Hana however didn't stood there for a long as she and her ninkens finished Mito with fang over fangs attack. They ended destroying five trees next to them, and only did they then notice that it was a clone. Hana immediately started to heal her hand, which was dislocated slightly. However it wasn't serious and she could fix it relatively easy, with only 2 to 3 minutes of constant healing. She was in clean area and had view of most of forrest, so she saw the huge fire attack, and huge earth attack at two different positions at same time, she concluded that others were also fighting Mito or her clones. However why where there only three battlefields for 4 of them, she hoped that the real one was actually fighting the two. 

After healing herself, she went towards the middle part between the two battlefields. 


	177. 177

3.pov 

As Mito exited the barrier, she breathed in and out, the memories of two clones had reached her, one was destroyed by Hana and the other was destroyed by Itachi. She could feel that the third clone also used all of the reserve biju chakra, and she know that it would poop up soon. She sighed as she noticed that Itachi was actually coming straight towards her, and Hana also started moving towards her. She knew that they were probably investigating and didn't know that she defeated Tenzo. She sighed, maybe she should hide his body, but it would be more fun to show it in their faces and she could always test how loyal they truly are. 

Mito then sighed seeing that Itachi still didn't inactivate his sharingan, she smirked : " so that is how you found me." 

Itachi asked :" are you not surprised, by the fact i have these eyes." 

Mito smirked evilly :" honestly, i created more of those eyes than anyone alive in this village, and i am pretty sure Fugaku took you on battlefield." 

Itachi froze :" it seems like you know everything. "

Mito nodded :" that is the only thing you are wrong, i know what i want to know. I am spy master for myself, and then i provide the information to the village. "

Itachi smirked :" you are trying to present yourself as a bad shinobi but i know, everyone knows that is just the way you try to hide your weaknesses. "

Mito smirked :" then i am good at hiding. " she said that as she tossed Tenzo on the ground. He looked like he was extremely squeezed. Mito looked at Itachi and said :" do you wish to fight me. This time i won't hold against you at all. "

Itachi took his battle stance. However before he could even react he felt added pressure on his wound on his arm, Mito smirked as she whispered in his ears :" arr you even trying, you guys aren't even that fun to play with. I was wondering if i leave the future of Konoha to you guys, how long would that future last, maybe i should destroy the whole world before you get the chance to do a thing." 

Itachi started screaming as the more pressure was added to his hand. He knew that Mito was testing him, but why would she say these things. He however knew her weaknesses too. So he gritted his jaws and looked her in her eyes. She froze for a second. That was enough, he managed to cast a genjutsu on her. 

Itachi immediately jumped as far as possible. While Mito was just standing there. Suddenly he felt someone tap right next to him, he looked at the direction and was relifed that it was Izumi. 

Mito sighed softly as she exited the genjutsu. She took a solid half of minute, luckily the genjutsu wasn't too strong or meant to damage her in any way. She looked at the two Uchiha know standing in the trees. She sighed :" well well, the Uchiha are both here. And Hana is in her way. What shall i do. Maybe i should fight you guys at same moment. But then again i wouldn't know how weak you are actually." 

Itachi answered :"if you are doubting, then let us decide." 

Mito nodded :" sure go ahead." 

Both Itachi and Izumi nodded as they jumped at same time one, towards where Tenzo was laying and the other towards Mito. Mito didn't even lift a brow to defend herself as the roots from beneath her rose up and attacked Itachi who was rushing towards Mito, while the roots around Tenzo also started to move around preventing Izumi from getting Tenzo. Mito then looked to her left as Hana landed into the battlefield. Mito sighed :" should i let you handle this one Lisa." 

Hana was confused as to whom Mito was talking to as there was no presence in the area, other than of her friends. Itachi and Izumi also didn't have any signs that they knew what was going on. 

Until Lisa showed herself, Mito sighed because Lisa traditionally appeared from the thin air, and was giving the crown to Mito. It fit easily. 

Lisa answered :" as you wish, the girl won't be able to disturb you." 

Jennie then moved towards Lisa. Hana looked at them shooked, she still didn't feel the presence and her ninkens were actually scared. Mito ordered :"then shall the fun begin." as she said that Lisa immediately attacked. Mito stopped using the roots around her but let those surrounding Tenzo move around by sensing chakra. However seeing that Izumi quickly let Tenzo alone and went to help Itachi, who was facing the rocks thrown by Mito. 

Mito was forcing them, she was forcing herself too, as she didn't go full out in a long time, she was using a ton of her chakra, she was around 50 percent of her storage. However that was a too much fpr others. As Hana was too tired out, she managed ti block most attacks form Lisa, however she wasn't able to figure out howto defeat Lisa at all. She didn't even get a hit in. She managed to tear apart Lisa several times however Lisa would regenerate easily. Itachi and Izumi were bruised, and heavily breathing, while Mito herself was onlh dirty from the beginning attacks of Tenzo. Mito took few steps forwards where Itachi was laying on the ground. Izumi was laying few meters away. The onky one that was standing was Hana, however there was absolutely no way that she would be able to reach either of her friends. Mito took out Jisoo and spoke :" i said, that i would leave the future generation to you, but i didn't think that you guys wouldn't be able to stop me. The enemy that is coming os stronger than i am, how do you guys expect to protect the village if you can't defeat me." 

Izumi didn't believe what was said, someone stronger than Mito. Mito then said :" i wonder if i teach you guys more pain, would you have more reasons to get stronger. "

Itachi could see Mito moving with her sword closer and closer:" maybe i should give you guys reminder as a scar." 

Hana heard it, however she knew that Mito wouldn't normally do this, so what was she going for. The look that Lisa gabe Mito was also not normal, Lisa spoke quietly :" master plans to kill that boy." 

Hana froze :" what. "

Lisa spoke :" hurry, i won't stop you, attack her stop her." 

Hana understood, Lisa was a not someone found of killing. But she couldn't go against the orders. 

Hana nodded as she used her last drop chakra and fang over fanged towards where Mito was, yelling :" i won't let you "

That took the attention from Mito, who turned around to face charging Hana. Izumi watched horrified, as Mito didn't let go of her sword and took one step closer towards Itachi while facing Hana, Izumi saw the tip of the sword against the skin of Itachi neck. 

Izumi was horrified as drops of blood started to go from Itachi neck. Mito wasn't even looking at him, Izumi screamed in horror, Itachi was going to die, because she was powerless. Hana wasn't at fault, she was trying her best. Mito suddenly built entire wood wall in front of rushing Hana. Who was barely able to break it, only to be kicked by Mito. Mito turned around to see that her sword was making Itachi bleed, and she turned to see what was happening with Izumi. 

She smirked :" perfect." 

Izumi didn't hear that. She rushed towards Itachi. Mito however knocked her before she got there. Izumi was too low on chakra for Mito to continue. 

Mito smiled :" well i caused there sharigan awakening, i must be the special one to Uchiha clan. "

Mito then sighed, as she started healing Itachi, the wound wasn't even that deep, the most of blood wasn't even from Itachi, it was Mitos blood from when she turned Jisoo into the obsidian sword as the mode was only supposed to last 7 minutes . Mito found it easy to heal them all as ahe was around 30 percent of her chakra. She sighed, she would let them alone for now, she needs them to think about the results. They need to find the right resolve. She wrote the message to them, saying :" you passed, however our training isn't over, don't relax while i am busy, also Itachi teach Izumi how to use sharigan." 

Then left as if nothing had happened here. She was tired from everything. 

The next few days, Mito was busy, as she sent most of her messages towards every clan, she was also busy choosing a mission she would go to, she explained the effects of the seal to council, however the council decided that this should be discussed deeper, as Hyuga clan was strongly against it, and Uchiha clan was surprisingly neutral, even though other clans were all for it, because two royal clans were not, they needed to talk about it more, if Uchiha clan was against it it wpuld be rejected but this way it was a stalemate. The next meeting would be once Mito was on the mission so she hoped that pressure of other clan heads on Uchiha clan would go well, well the council could decide that the seal was a good thing but it that clans would need to chose what isbest for them. Which would leave dealing with Hyuga clan to Mito alone. 

Mito sighed as she left the tower, little frustrated, she went straight to Uchiha compand. Fugaku wasn't surprised at all. Fugaku spoke first :" are you angry by the Uchiha decision." 

Mito nodded :" well, yes, but i am glad that you aren't against it. But i wish to send a message to your elders, say to them, trust the one that is helping them, by lifting the blame from their shoulders and by bringing them the next generation of sharigan users. As i have activated another potential in this proud clan. "

Fugaku froze :" so it is true, you were the reason why Izumi - chan activated the sharigan, how. "

Mito answered :" i threatened the most precious thing she has. "

Fugaku nodded :" so you won't tell me what is that exactly. "

Mito nodded :" it is something that you will learn through time. "

Fugaku nodded :" i understand, i will send your message. So what is your next move. "

Mito answered :" well, i will leave it to clans to pressure you to accept the terms. While i am on mission." 

Fugaku nodded :" i see, but then what. "

Mito answered :" well then i will have to wait for your decision, and then eventually pressure Hyuga clan into accepting. I am sure that they will find a reson to believe me soon. "

Mito then sighed :" how are things in Uchiha clan, is the atmosphere completely back to normal. "

Fugaku nodded :" well i wouldn't say, we are more careful, but i guess you can say that it is the best it could be. "

Mito nodded :" i see, i have to go now as i am packing my stuff for a mission tomorrow. I will be gone for a week. "

Fugaku spoke :" so you won't be able to see Shisui. "

Mito nodded :" yes they are on a mission that got prolonged because of the bad weather, however since it was simple mission i am not even worried. And i don't know when his next mission is, i can't wait for him, as Minato said that i could only get missions on special days. Basically i got 3 missions that are all close to each other. "

Fugaku nodded :" then did you think of getting engaged to others soon. "

Mito nodded :" i suppose, however i think that i should begin with Genma, as i don't know his parents, i would like to meet them amd then we would talk about everything. However i don't think that Minato would let me get engaged with Kakashi just yet, especially since i have a ton of political stuff i just involved myself in. I will do it as soon as i manage to do the seals. "

Mito then stood up and bowed down as she left. 

Fugaku concluded on hia own that Mito was angry because Uchiha clan had wasted her a whole week. If they did accept the offer, the council would get the law and Mito would be able to start doimg the seals, but since they didn't she wasted a week of time. 

Meanwhile Minato was sitting in the office, looking through the mission reports, surely Mito was going on the mission he prepared for her, the safe missions, however he didn't understood why she wanted to go outside of the village every month. Well that was what she said at the beginning, but now she chosen a missions close to village, yes those missions were ones that nobody wanted to take as they were too easy and boring but Mito was thrilled to get those. Maybe she had some additional things planned, but what, the area was not good for tanning, it was not even well equipped. 

However he sighed saying :" maybe i shouldn't always think that she is up to something, she could be just going there to relax a little, especially since her crazy idea." 

Kushina spoke from the seat next to him, feeding little Naruto who wanted to go to see his dad. :" i think that she will used this time to focus on making the seals for the sealing, as most shinobi will get one she needs to start making them now even if they don't get accepted." 

Minato nodded :" it is possible, but i didn't know that she could do the drawing the seals and sealing separately. I am not at that level. "

Kushina nodded :" yes, but i think that is because she is truly a genius. "

Minato nodded :" but that doesn't explain her behavior sometimes. "

Kushina laughed :" are you trying to understand Uzumaki, even we don't understand ourselves, we go with the felling." 

Minato shake his head :" that is true for most Uzumaki, but not for Mito, she uses both, to confuse us, she is someone you always need to be careful off, as you need to keep her your ally. Even Orochimaru knows that. "

Kushina nodded :" that is true, however she found happiness here, so i think that she is not that fearsome now, by the way what happened on that mission Kakashi is on, the one that was delayed because of the storm. "

Minato answered :" they need to rebuild the bridge. The storm was strong and followed by the strong wind, the wooden bridge didn't last, and since the bridge is used by the civilans they will fix it as it is on their way back. "

Kushina nodded :" how long do you think they will need "

Minato answered:" 2 days at most and then one day to return. However if the stroms doesn't calm down, it can be more. "

Kushina asked :" how far is the location of Mitos next mission to where they are now." 

Minato thought about it for few moments :" well 3 or 4 hours of run. Do you think she knows where they are. "

Kushina answered :" i wouldn't be surprised. "

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, please be critical but don't be hateful.  
> English isn't my first language and I would love if you see some mistakes to warn me. Naruto series belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But I claim my storyline.  
> All comments are much appreciated.


End file.
